One Piece: The Secret Power
by kilnorc
Summary: The Axe-Head crew arrive at the City of Water, Water 7, where many dark secrets are about to be revealed and once again, they must fight not only for nakama, but for freedom.
1. Prologue

**One Piece: The Secret Power  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"This is awesome, this is absolutely awesome, this is the by far one of the best gifts I've ever gotten!"

Herman swiveled a stalk around to look at Niri, who sat at the galley table in front of five suitcases.

"Niri, I know that Carmen left that to us before leaving Kinmotsu, but can't you take a break from counting?"

Niri stuck out her tongue and held up two fistfuls of Beli dollar bills, "Herman, lighten up! We have tons of money here!"

"How much?"

"By my last count," Niri grinned widely, "500,000,000 Beli!"

Herman stared at her for a few moments.

"What?"

"That's...that's uh...a lot of money...,"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Herman turned back to his meal preparations, "So, where is everyone else?"

"Devon and DJ are training,"

"That'll end well,"

"Kirsty's practicing her martial arts and ki blasts, and everyone else is...I dunno, exactly,"

"Ain't Azu working on the ship?"

"Yeah, he is. Funny, I thought he would've been done by now," Niri shrugged, "But hey, I guess you can't rush good repairs,"

"Amen to that,"

Below deck, Azu sat alone in the dark, a pile of lumber and his faithful hammer next to him. He took a swig of drink from his clay jug and wiped his mouth as he stared at the damage the ship had taken back at Kinmotsu. The repairs were going slower than usual, but he kept at his job.

"Damn ninjas...they busted up the ship into even worse shape," he cursed, setting the jug next to him, "We didn't need this...we did _not_ need this, not now!"

"Oi! Azu! Azu, you down here?"

Azu didn't turn around as his captain and friend came down the stairs and walked up to him.

"Waddya need, Axe?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Axe held up a somewhat thick stack of papers before tossing it to him, "When you're done with the repairs, everyone wrote down some custom job requests. They figured since you made the girls a hot tub under their cabin, you can do these...you know, if it's not too much trouble,"

Azu took the stack of papers and leafed through them for a few moments.

"Interesting selection of jobs," he commented, eyes scanning the pages, "Alright, I'll see what I can do,"

"Sweet!" Axe clapped his hands and started walking back up to the deck, "Meal's almost ready!"

Azu waved at him, "Alright...be up there soon," he tossed the custom job list to the side and stared at the damage in front of him. He was currently replacing some of the broken boards in the lower floors, but when he pulled the damaged planks away, he caught sight of something that even he couldn't fix.

He leaned over and rubbed his hand along the planks, "Sorry, _Tomahawk_...nothing I can do,"

-That night...-

_"Help me. Someone, please help me! I'm in so much pain...I can't go on much further. Please, help me!"_

Azu's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up in his bed, sending his clay jug to the floor. He winced at the noise and looked down, "Damn alcohol induced dream...," he muttered, reaching down for his jug.

_"Help me...!"_

The shipwright froze.

_Okay, I didn't imagine **that**!_

"It hurts! Make the pain go away!"

Azu slowly turned his head and he nearly shit himself when he caught sight of something that definitely didn't belong on the ship. It was a white orb, floating in the air in front of him. It gave off a light that illuminated the room enough to show Azu's nakama sleeping peacefully.

_"Help me, Azu!"_

The drunken boxer gulped as the orb floated closer to him, "W-What the hell? Who...what...are you?"

"Why won't you help me, Azu?!" the orb floated closer and closer, "WHY?!"

Without another thought, Azu shut his eyes tightly. He waited and waited, and when he finally opened his eyes, the orb was gone. He looked around the room, under his bed, then sat back, looking completely lost. He sighed and snatched his jug from the floor, "Great, I'm going crazy!" he uncorked his jug and tipped it over only to receive a small drop of booze.

"And now, I'm outta booze! Dammit, this is not my night...," Azu lay back and rolled over, "I'll get some more in the morning...,"

-The next day-

Azu let out a huge yawn as he entered the galley. His nakama were eating breakfast already. He moaned and shuffled towards the fridge, wanting to refill his jug.

"Everyone, shh!" Dusty put a finger to her lips, "Azu's awake!"

"Don't bother whispering, guys, I'm not hungover,"

"It's a miracle!"

"Shaddup, kit," Azu pulled open the fridge and grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor, "The reason I'm up late is because I had a rough night,"

"What's the matter?" Devon cracked a smile as he cut his breakfast steak, "Dream about men only?"

Azu glared at him, "Yeah, and you're the one that was in there! You and Macleod over there were butthumping each other,"

The room became quiet and everyone stared at him.

"I said I had a rough night," Azu walked over to the table, grabbed a plate and began piling food on it, "Didn't get much sleep, so don't piss me off unless you want an Eight Gods Gas Festival in your face!"

Chizuru sighed and pushed her plate away, "There goes my appetite...,"

"So, Azu," Axe turned to him as he piled sausage and bacon onto his plate, "How're the repairs going?"

"...I can't fix it,"

"What? What do you mean you can't do it?"

"What the hell, man?"

Azu moved his breakfast around, listening to the crew's questions and demands. After a while, he had enough and slammed his fists down onto the table so hard, he broke the table into pieces, startling the others and sending the food to the floor.

"What...the...hell, Azu?!"

The shipwright sighed and leaned forward, rubbing his eyes, "I can't fix it, guys. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it, it'd be pointless,"

"How would it be pointless?"

"I think he's just lazy,"

Azu sighed again, this time louder, "You're all gonna hate this," he looked at his nakama, eyes filled with sadness, "This ship...is going to sink. Soon,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the galley was filled with the screams of his nakama.

"Dude, that _so_ ruined breakfast," Dusty whined.

Axe looked hard at Azu, "What do you mean, it's going to sink soon?"

"No matter what I do, this ship, _Tomahawk_, shall not sail anymore,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, the first chapter of one of the most anticipated CotA arcs is up! Hope ya'll liked. Know it was probably BLAH, but hey, it's the first chapter. Yes, they're gonna go through a _Going Merry_-esque thing here, but trust me, things will be different in certain areas.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Axe: You can't fix it?**

**Azu: Those ninjas back at Kinmotsu did the job. They wrecked it beyond repair.**

**Niri: I can't believe that after so long, we have to get a new ship.**

**Dusty: Creepy voice...alright, whose playing pranks on me here?!**

**End of the Line**

**Kirsty: HOLY FRICKIN' CRAP! THERE'S A GIANT FROG DOING THE CRAWL STROKE!**


	2. End of the Line

**End of the Line  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The entire galley was very silent, save for the noise of liquids dripping from broken table pieces. Every other Axe-Head member stared at Azu, who was looking down at the floor, head in his hand.

"What do you mean...that the _Tomahawk_ won't sail anymore?"

Azu lifted his head and looked at everyone for a few moments before rising to his feet, "Axe, come with me, will ya?"

Everyone turned to Axe as Azu left the galley, leaving the door open behind him. Axe looked at them, shrugged, and quickly followed his shipwright out.

"Wow...," Dusty blinked a few times, "I uh...I did not see that coming,"

Agreeing murmurs were heard around the broken table. Herman cleared his throat and rose to his feet, "Uhm...I guess I should uh...clean this up, huh?"

"I'll help ya," Niri bent down and started to pick up some of the debris and ruined food, "Azu must've been really upset. I've seen him break stuff, but only when he's fighting or when something's bugging him like crazy,"

"I don't care if something is bugging him," Devon pointed to his steak, "He ruined breakfast!"

"...I gotta question to ask ya'll,"

"What is it, Dusty?"

"Do ya think the bacon is still eatable?"

"Dusty...,"

"Hey, I'm still hungry!"

* * *

"Alright, what'd you wanna show me, Azu?" Axe asked his friend as he followed him to his workplace below deck.

Azu knelt down and removed a tarp that covered a large hole in the floor, "This. Take a look,"

Taking a glance at it, Axe shrugged, "Okay, a big hole in the floor...just patch it up!"

"Look inside the hole, you idiot!" Azu grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward, pointing into the hole, "What do you see?"

Axe glared at him, but knelt down and poked his head into the hole. He saw a very long, curved piece of lumber that ran the entire length of the ship. It had many other curved lumber pieces nailed to the underside of it, but the thing that stood out more was very visible, large, jagged crack in the wood.

"Okay," Axe pulled his head out and looked up at Azu, "So it's a crack, big deal. Get down there, tape it up, glue it, do whatever and we're golden,"

Azu rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Axe...you have any idea how a ship works?"

"If I did, think I'd need a shipwright?"

The drunken boxer smacked him upside the head.

"Ow...bastard,"

Azu facefaulted, _How did this moron survive all these years without the basic knowledge of ship construction?_

He crouched down and pointed to the cracked lumber piece, "Alright, you see that?"

"Yeah...,"

"That's the keel, the spine of any ship. It's the most important part of a ship. It runs from the front of the ship to the back. I guess you can also call it the heart of the ship, because without it, the ship would have no life whatsoever,"

"Is it really _that_ important?"

Azu nodded, "Every single piece of wood that is put together on the ship is put together at the keel. This ship's life-line is severely damaged,"

"You can't fix it?" Axe asked him "Can't you just replace it?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't work like that, man. Replacing the keel is the same thing as building a whole new ship,"

"How does that work?"

Azu rubbed his eyes, "If we replace the keel, then we have to replace every piece connected to it. Even if we make it exactly like we did before, the ship will never be the same as the original,"

"But the others-,"

"Even if they decide to replace it, it'll never be the same and they'll know it, just like the two of us will know that it's never the same!" Azu snapped, interrupting his captain in mid-sentence, "Face it, Axe! This ship is done for! We don't have much time left on this ship and as captain, if you decide to keep this ship in this condition, then we'll all go a watery grave because it will sink! There's no delaying the inevitable!"

Axe became silent and stared at the damaged ship spine.

Azu sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is, kid. Before you even ask what caused all this, I'll tell you that it's rather obvious," he held up a finger, "Those ninjas back at Kinmotsu did the job. They wrecked it beyond repair," he looked around, "The ship was already being repaired when we returned to the Blue Sea, so the attack they launched when they came after Dusty must've pushed the ship to it's limit,"

The young man stayed silent, listening to the waves slosh against the wood outside.

"You can blame the ninja, you can blame the return trip, hell you can even blame Dusty for it, I don't care. The fact is that unless we get a new ship, we'll die and sink. If we do that, then neither you or I can do what we have to do," Azu rose to his feet, grabbed his supplies and started walking back to the staircase, "I'll let everyone else know, unless you want to. I don't mind, but since you're the captain, it should fall on you,"

* * *

"Alrighty, lessee where did I put those Ball Dials?"

Dusty was in the girl's cabin, hunched over one of the trunks they kept in the room, looking for her gifts from Skypeia. She had an idea to try out a new act, but she would need some big balls to do it.

**(Author's Note: Yeah, that might sound wrong, but hey, what're ya gonna do, eh?)**

"Dammit, where are they?" the fox-girl sat back and scratched her head, "I swear, if Kirsty or Niri hid them from me, then I'm gonna be mad!" she punched her palm, grinning, "I'll just wail on them with my the Kyuubi techniques!"

"H-help...me...,"

Dusty's ears twitched and she snapped her head around at the strange voice she had just heard.

What the? she scanned the room carefully, all senses on alert, "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello...?" she slowly climbed to her feet, "Anyone...anyone there?"

Again, silence.

"Huh...," she scratched her head again, a confused look on her face, "I must be hearing things," she turned back to the trunk and kicked it, "C'mon, where the hell are my-,"

"Help me...! So...much pain...!"

Dusty became very still, the hairs on the back of her neck, as well as her tail standing up on end. The strange voice came again, and again, it begged for help. Gulping, Dusty turned back around and once again, she didn't see anything or anyone. But she was sure she had heard that odd voice again.

"Creepy voice...," she took a deep breath and exhaled, "...alright, whose playing tricks on me!"

She stomped over the beds and looked under them, "Devon! If this is some kinda joke with those Tone Dials, it's not a very good one! Niri...if you're gonna make me think that there's a ghost in this room, forget it, I won't fall for it again! Fool me once, shame on me, fool me thirty-five times, shame on you!"

Finding nothing under the beds, she walked over to the closet and poked her head inside, pulling away the clothes stored away in there.

"Nothing in here either...," Dusty pulled her head out and put her hands on her hips, "Man, I'll admit, this is actually a decent job. Creepy voice, check. Hiding it in a very good place, check,"

Giving up, Dusty sighed again, turned around and immediately let out a loud scream.

Chizuru winced and covered her ears, "DUSTY! SHUT UP!"

Dusty quieted down almost instantly and glared at her, "What the hell are you doing here, Chizuru?!"

The navigator lowered her hands and frowned, "I live here, too, kit, this is where we all sleep!". Looking around, she noticed the results of Dusty's prank search, "If you're trying to clean up the cabin for once, you're kinda going in the wrong direction. You're supposed to pick up stuff, not throw it all around,"

"Aw," Dusty stuck out her tongue, "I was just looking for my Ball Dials when this stupid prank started. Hey, wait a minute!" she clapped her hands together, smiling all of a sudden, "You're good at finding things, can ya help me out? Maybe-,"

"Probe inside that head of yours and see if I can find out where you left the Dials?" Chizuru finished before sighing, "My abilities of the mind aren't meant to find lost things for people who are bad with keeping track of them...,"

Dusty immediately adopted the big puppy dog eyes, something she was able to make cuter with her fox traits. Chizuru sweatdropped and closed her eyes, "Fine...," she raised a finger and planted it right in the middle of her forehead, "Gimme a moment, alright?"

"Yays! Chizuru, you rock!"

"I know, I know...," Chizuru nodded and began to do her stuff, "No, that's not it. Ew, that's gross. I didn't even need to know that! My my, your dreams of DJ...how naughty,"

"Just find my Dials!"

Chizuru pulled her finger away, "They're in the fridge, behind the milk bottles,"

Dusty blinked a few times and grinned stupidly, "Oh that's right! I was trying to get milk and cookies and I must've switched the leftovers with my dials to make room for the cookies! I'm so stupid!"

"No comment," Chizuru shook her head as Dusty walked by her, "By the way. What kind of prank happened to you?"

"Aw, just a stupid one," Dusty shrugged as she made her way to the door, "Niri or Devon were using a Tone Dial and they recorded someone saying 'Help me! Help me, the pain!'...if you ask me, it was in poor taste,"

Dusty left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Chizuru alone in the cabin. The navigator slowly looked around the room.

_So, I'm not the only one that heard that? How odd..._

* * *

After a long time of thinking, Axe gathered the entire crew back inside the galley and told them what Azu told him. Once again, the room became silent as the rest of them let the news sink in.

"I can't believe that after so long, we have to get a new ship," Niri murmured, breaking the silence.

"I know," Dusty looked at her surroundings, "I remember back when we got this in the East Blue,"

Niri nodded, "Won it in a game of pirate poker from that rich bitch Rose,"

"Don't ya mean stole?" Dusty turned to her, "The way I remember it, we were running from her and her goons while Axe held them off,"

"Stole, won," Niri shrugged, "Same thing,"

Everybody sweatdropped, _How is **that** the same thing...?_

"I remember when I first saw this ship in the East Blue," Herman ran a hand along the kitchen counter, "I was scared that you'd all attack and hate me, but even then, I cooked for you because I watched you. I knew that you needed help, so I put my fears aside and lent a hand," he looked at Axe and smiled, "I'm glad I was accepted, despite my race and past,"

Axe smiled slightly, "We all have our problems, Herman...don't dwell on it, now,"

"Well, I remember the first time I saw this ship," DJ walked over to the spot where the table once stood, "It was the same night I first laid eyes on Dusty-chan and saved her from the evil clutches of that bastard Dimitri!"

Devon groaned, _Not his hero speech again..._

Herman smacked DJ over the head, "I remember back at Drum Island, you were so impatient for them to come back, your foot made a large hole in the floor!"

DJ glared at him, rubbing his head, "I was worried for them!"

"My first time aboard this ship was in Nanohana," Azu recalled, a smile on his face, "I remember patching up Herman's work on the wall," he pointed to front wall, where a large hole made by Devon once was, "Not to mention the large holes that Hina made while we tried to escape Alabasta after dealing with Crocodile. I gotta tell ya, when I lay in the street of Nanohana, I never expected to run into Axe, but I'm glad I did. It gave me the chance to know you all and to give this ship the love and care it deserved,"

_"I remember taking some me time in the freezer, having a snack with the fish in there,"_ Pingu sighed happily, patting his stomach.

Sora glared at him, _"I remember you chasing me with a frying pan, bird-brain!"_

"Does anyone have any friggin' idea what they're saying?" Devon asked, pointing to the two animals, "Dusty, you said you could understand some canines 'cause of your Devil Fruit, what's the Sky Fox saying?"

"DJ-kun!" Dusty glomped DJ, ignoring Devon completely, "You remembered our first meeting!"

"Of course, Dusty-chan!"

Devon facefaulted, "Oi...,"

"We have a lot of memories here," Kirsty sighed. Sh walked to a nearby window and looked out at the sea, "I never expected that I'd leave the East Blue and come this far in the Grand Line as a rookie pirate. I've discovered so many things since that day and...," she trailed off, staring out the window.

"And?" Devon looked at her, "Something wrong?"

Niri tilted her head to the side, "She must be trying to find the right words for this situation,"

"I don't blame her," Dusty said with a pout, "Even though I'd hate to see this ship go, there are some memories here that I'd rather not have,"

"Like the ninja attack?"

"Well, that too, but most of all...," she pointed to Niri, "I've lost track of how many times she's tied me to the mast and used me as target practice!"

"You could've told me to quit!"

"I dunno the meaning of the word!"

"You don't know the meaning to a lot of words!"

"And don't you forget it!"

Devon smacked himself in the face, _My nakama are idiots..._

"HOLY FRICKIN' CRAP!" Kirsty screamed suddenly, startling everybody. She backed away from the window and pointed to the outside, "THERE'S A GIANT FROG DOING THE CRAWL STROKE!"

Azu's eyes widened, _No way...!_

"What?" Dusty ran over and pushed her out of the way, "Lemme see...," she pressed her face against the window, "Holy shit, she's right! There is a frog out there! It's swimming!"

"Does...," Azu cleared his throat, "Does it have like...black hair or fur on it's back, lots of scars, and by chance, something looks like a sumo wrestling diaper thing on it?"

Dusty nodded rapidly, "YEAH! Wait," she turned to him, "How'd you know?"

Azu couldn't help but smile as he ran outside the galley, "Man! I cannot believe this!"

He ran to the side of the ship to see the large frog swimming a short distance away. Still smiling, he cupped his hands over his mouth, "OI! YOKOZUNA! I'M BAAAAAACK!!" he screamed at the tops of his lungs.

Inside, everyone heard him scream.

"Yoko...zuna?" Dusty turned to DJ, "What kinda name is that for a frog?"

Back outside, Azu was practically hopping up and down as the wind blew his dreadlocks out of his eyes.

_It's been three years since Goheno and I left home, but I can't believe we're so close! This must be the next island that the Log Pose is pointing to...even though I'm ecstatic because of this stroke of luck on our part, I feel weird being back here without the big guy._

* * *

**Kilnorc: YOSH! Things may be bad now, but they're beginning to change for the crew! Strange how that'll probably turn again later on, eh? Mwahaha. Oh btw, I'd like to say that the Axe-Heads will arrive at Water 7 TWO days before the Straw Hats. Just thought I'd throw that out there right now. Don't ask me about details on the timeline, even with the help of friends, we're just winging it, so please, bear with it.  
**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Chizuru: A lighthouse? There's no island out here though.**

**Dusty: WHAT THE HELL IS A TRAIN DOING OUT HERE IN THE OCEAN?!**

**Kokoro: Nga ga ga ga! Oi, kiddo! Long time no see!**

**Chimney: Azu! Azu! Azu! Missed you so much!**

**The Beautiful City on the Sea! Azu's Hometown**

**Azu: Everyone! Welcome, to Water 7!**


	3. The Beautiful City on the Sea!

**The Beautiful City on the Sea! Azu's Hometown  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Following Azu's lead, most of the crew ran outside to watch the giant frog swim using the crawl stroke. Azu had a big, stupid grin on his face while the others were stunned to see such a sight, even in the Grand Line.

Azu watched the frog closely as the ship trailed behind it, _Still trying to beat it, eh Yokozuna?_

"Hey, guys...there's something up ahead,"

The shipwright turned to Chizuru, who was holding up a pair of binoculars.

"Oh? What is it?"

Chizuru frowned slightly, "It's...a lighthouse?" she lowered the binocs and raised an eyebrow, "There's no island out here, though...,"

"That, my young hottie of a friend, is where you're wrong!" Azu wagged a finger, "Keep holding this course, following that frog, but don't be right behind him, otherwise you'll get killed out here,"

"If we could get killed, then why should we follow him?" Dusty asked him, looking suspicious.

"Because!" Azu whapped her on the forehead with a few of his fingers, making her yelp, "We need to if we're gonna change our luck with this ship problem,"

Dusty grumbled under her breath as she rubbed the newly formed lump on her forehead, "...strong bastard...,"

"Gotta love martial arts," Azu grinned and turned back to the frog who was still ahead of them, but he was slowing down, "Stop the ship! Guys, stop the ship!"

Acting quickly, Herman dove into the water and brought the ship to a halt from beneath. Azu and the others watched the frog, who had come to a stop and was now treading water.

"What's wrong? Did the ugly find us?" Niri asked, barely glancing at Yokozuna, "Hate it when big things come our way...,"

Chizuru turned to Azu, "Oi, does this have to do with the lighthouse?" she asked, pointing to the building next to what appeared to be some sort of pit stop.

"Yep," Azu felt around his person, as if looking for something, "Anyone got a watch, or something?"

"Yo!" Devon tossed him a pocketwatch, "Snagged that from Kinmotsu before we left. What's up?"

Azu caught the watch and looked at the time, "Wait for it...,"

A loud whistling sound was heard right after. The crew looked around, confused.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a whistle...,"

"Where'd it come from?"

"Wait for it," Azu urged, another grin crossing his face, "Wait for it...,"

Another loud whistle came, but this time, it was closer.

"Maybe it's coming behind us?" Dusty asked, walking towards the end of the ship, followed by the rest of the crew.

Azu grinned wider, "You're gonna miss it...," he called back to them just as yet another whistle came, followed by a loud chugging sound.

"Miss _what_, exactly?!" Niri and the others turned around just in time to see something very large and very fast sped into view. Before any of them could register or react to it, the object plowed into the giant frog, sending it flying into the air a fair distance before landing back in the water.

Azu laughed and tossed the watch back to Devon, "Three years and he hasn't changed...baka frog," he turned to see the rest of his crew were staring ahead, mouths hitting the floor, eyes wide. Even Chizuru was surprised by the sight.

"Is...that...?" Niri raised a finger and pointed to the speeding locomotive (which was now seen clearly when they came to their senses), "...a...t-train?"

"Yep!" Azu nodded, a proud smile on his face, "It's something, ain't it?"

Dusty stormed up to Azu and began to throttle him, "WHAT THE HELL IS A TRAIN DOING OUT HERE IN THE OCEAN?!" she screamed.

Azu didn't reply, he was too dizzy from Dusty's shaking. The kitsune finally let go and he fell over onto the deck, half of his body hanging over the nearest railing.

Herman, who was still in the water, noticed something and swam outward a bit. He saw something where the train and the frog, Yokozuna, had been. When he was close enough, he saw what it was.

Train tracks! A set of train tracks floating in the water!

"_That_ was the Sea Train,"

Herman turned around to see Azu looking ahead, though he was still hunched over the railing. The shipwright had a sort of nostalgic smile on his face when he looked at the train tracks.

"Sea...Train?" Herman repeated.

Azu nodded, "Built over eight years ago by the master shipwright, Tom. He was a Fishman, much like you, Herman, but he was a pufferfish kind. He was the legendary shipwright of Water 7,"

"You sound like you knew him personally,"

"Back then, everyone knew Tom-san," Azu's face suddenly became filled with sadness, "Until he died,"

Before Herman could ask anymore on the subject, Axe grabbed Azu by the shirt cuff and hauled him onto the deck.

"Okay, since you knew what that was," he pointed to the building nearby, "What's that?"

Azu turned and looked at the lighthouse area, "You know, I think I know what it is, but my memory sucks right now...," he groaned and held his stomach, "Dammit...Herman, your breakfast is gonna come out wrong here!"

Herman's eye twitched, "You hardly ate anything!" he shouted as the shipwright ran for the can, "Asshole,"

* * *

After anchoring right next to the building on the water, Axe and a handful of his nakama made landfall to explore the area. Axe, Niri, Kirsty and Austin walked around until a small girl and what appeared to be a blue-furred rabbit walked into view.

The pirates looked at the girl and the rabbit. The girl and her rabbit looked at them, then at the pirate ship that sat nearby. She turned tail and ran back the way she came.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" she shouted as she ran, "Pirates!"

"Well, we tried," Axe reached for a throwing axe, "Guess we gotta kill 'em all now,"

Niri smacked him over the head, "That's _not_ funny!"

"I'm sick, I can't help it...plus, I suck at jokes,"

"No shit, Sherlock,"

Kirsty looked around and tapped her foot, "So, what do we do now?"

As if in reply to her question, a large, older-looking woman slowly shuffled into their path. She had a face that made all of them feel slightly ill, but they didn't say anything about it. She had a large grin on her face, a mane of bushy blonde hair running from under a large, black hat, as well a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"Psst, who does this remind you off?" Niri whispered, nudging Kirsty. Her doctor friend held back a giggle, but she couldn't help but smile and nod.

The woman turned to the group of pirates and blinked, "Oh...if you're here for the Sea Train," she shook her head, "You jus' missed it...,"

"We're not here for the Sea Train, ya crazy old lady!"

Axe and his friends turned to see Azu walking up to them, looking better than he did before. He too, carried a bottle of liquor, but it wasn't open. He walked by them and stopped about a foot from the woman, "Long time no see, Kokoro baa-chan,"

"Baa-chan?" Kirsty pointed at the obviously drunk woman, "This is Azu's grandma?"

"It would make sense...," Axe said thoughtfully, scratching his head, "Though, if his grandma looks like _that_, I'd hate to see his mother or father,"

Azu snapped his head around and glared at them, "She's not really my grandmother, you asses!" he shouted, "She's an old friend of mine!"

"Emphasis on _old_," Niri whispered, earning a snort from her nakama.

The woman, Kokoro, blinked a few times and leaned forward, squinting at Azu.

"Ish...ish that you, Azu?" she asked, her voice slurred a little.

Azu nodded and held up the liquor bottle, "Been three years, baa-chan, how are you and Chimney doing?"

Kokoro took the bottle and laughed, "Nga ga ga ga! Oi, kiddo! Long time no see!"

"Damn right!" Azu launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around her in a large hug, "Man, I've missed you and the others, Kokoro!"

_Wow, a woman that he hugs and doesn't even **try** to grope..._ his nakama thought as they watched their shipwright friend _...who would've thought something like that existed?_

"Oi!" Kokoro turned her head, "Chimney! Gonbe! Come say hi!"

The small child and the blue rabbit from before poked their heads from their hiding spots. They looked at the pirates warily, but when they saw Azu, both sets of eyes widened.

"AZU! AZU! AZU!"

Seconds later, Azu was tackled by both the rabbit and the child, each of them hugging Azu tightly. Azu laughed and returned their hugs, "Long time, guys! Geez, Chimney, you've grown, look at you! Gonbe, you're...the same height, I think,"

"Missed you so much!" Chimney shouted happily, still clinging to Azu as he climbed to his feet, "Where's Goheno!? Where's Goheno?!"

Azu stopped laughing momentarily and tried to pull the two off him, "Guys, gimme some room here, alright? Some space...?"

The two of them still clung to him.

"Niri, Kirsty?"

* * *

"You sure have grown, Azu,"

Kokoro sighed and lowered the bottle of liquor she had before. She wiped her mouth and looked at Azu and his group of friends.

"Who are these kids?"

"Pirate friends of mine," Azu explained, earning a quick whap from Axe.

The young captain waved a hand at them, "We're really a group of treasure hunters, really!"

"Nga ga ga ga!" Kokoro laughed again, "It's alright, youngster, I don't care if you are pirates or not,"

"But the little girl-,"

"Chimney," Kokoro nodded, "She thought you might've been train robbers who came to late or something," she turned back to Azu, who was rubbing a large bump on the back of his skull, "Nice hairdo...no more afro?"

"Yeah," Azu winced a little, "Dreads now. So, I see Yokozuna's still trying to beat the Sea Train,"

Kokoro nodded, "Yeah. He keeps failing, but he doesn't give up. His body's been covered with scars now, but he still keeps going at it,"

"Why does he do that?" Axe asked them.

Azu cleared his throat, "Anyhoo, baa-chan, you wouldn't believe our luck. Our ships in trouble and we need a new one, so we're headed for Water 7,"

"Nga ga ga ga!" Kokoro laughed, "You leave three years to keep out of trouble with your bounty and you come back for help!"

"Not only that, but I got a bigger bounty," Azu smiled sheepishly, "Talk about ironic, huh?"

"I'll say," Niri nodded slowly, "So, tell us some more about that Sea Train we saw,"

Kokoro took a swig from her liquor, "That's the Puffing Tom. It was made eight years ago and with the sea tracks, it can go from island to island,"

Azu nodded, "Yeah, it's really awesome! So far, there are only a few islands connected by the train, but it's still great! There's Water 7, the City of Water, my hometown. There's Saint Popla, City of the Queen of Spring. There's also Pucchi, the City of Cuisine, and finally, there's San Faldo, City of Carnivore," he leaned forward and waved his hand dismissively, "Bad sounding name, I wouldn't suggest going there...,"

"That's incredible! Who knew such a thing existed?!"

Everyone turned to Axe, who had an excited look on his face.

Azu grinned, "Yeah, the Sea Train is really-,"

"A City of Cuisine?!" Axe hopped to his feet, "Let's get going, everybody!"

"HELL NO!" Kirsty, Austin and Niri jumped up and slugged him in the head, sending him to the floor.

Kokoro laughed again, "You got a weird group of friends, Azu,"

"Don't remind me," Azu held his head and sighed, "Sometimes, I dunno how I put up with them...,"

"So, what happened with Goheno? He on the ship?"

Azu looked up at her and shook his head slowly, "He's strayed from the path of good, baa-chan. I'm looking for him so I can knock some sense into that bald head of his,"

The old lady patted him on the head, "Good luck with that. Now, onto more important things,"

"Hm?"

Kokoro belched lightly and tossed the empty bottle away, "I need more,"

"I _just_ gave you some!!"

* * *

"That was a nice little reunion," Azu muttered as he sat against the outside wall of the galley, "Good to see they're doing okay. I wonder how Iceburg, Nick, Emma, Franky, all those guys are doing?"

"Hey, Azu?"

"Mm?" Azu looked up to see Kirsty standing next to him, "Hey, doc, wassup?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Azu patted the floor next to him, "Something on your mind?"

"Sorta...," Kirsty slid down to the floor and hugged her knees, "Paulie...will be there, right?"

"Unless he died...," Azu picked his ear, "...yeah, he'll be there. I bet you're aching to finally meet him, eh?"

Kirsty shrugged slightly, "I dunno. But, when we get there," she turned to him, "Will you take me to meet him?"

Azu stopped his picking and flicked the wax off his finger, "Why me? Shouldn't Devon be the one to go with you for this? Since you two are together, ya know,"

"I know, but...,"

"But...?"

Kirsty sighed, "I didn't tell him about Paulie,"

"...what?"

"I know, I should've told him, but I couldn't. I mean, how am I supposed to tell someone I have a half-brother somewhere in the world that I haven't met?"

"You told me,"

"That was different. I had to see if you knew him first," Kirsty argued, "I just...please, Azu, just help meet him,"

Azu was silent for a bit.

"Azu...?"

The shipwright sighed, "Fine, I'll take you to meet him. Bring your photograph though, otherwise, he may not believe that you're his half-sister,"

"Good call," Kirsty smiled a little, "Thanks, Azu,"

"No problem, doc,"

Little did the two of them know, Devon was standing around the corner and he had heard every word they said. Gritting his teeth, Devon turned and walked to the men's cabin.

Unaware of Devon's presence, Azu and Kirsty continued to talk until Azu stopped in the middle of a sentence and shot to his feet.

"Hell yeah!" he banged his fists together, "About damn time!"

Kirsty rose to her feet and her jaw sank when she saw what was ahead of them.

"Oi! Everyone!" Azu called out, "You _gotta_ see this!"

Within moments, everyone walked out into the open and looked on at the same thing that Kirsty and Azu were seeing. It was a huge city, a metropolis that seemed to float on the water! It was shaped like a strange volcano, with buildings sitting on top of different ring layers. On the very top was a huge water fountain that gushed water upward. That same water flowed downward around the city and disappeared. On the outer walls, there were different numbers painted on different entrances. One through seven.

Azu walked to the very front of the ship, turned around to face his nakama and grinned widely.

"This is my hometown, the place where I was born, raised, and worked as a carpenter before meeting all of you. Everyone! Welcome to Water 7!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: WOOT! The crew is finally, officially there at the City of Water! What awaits them in the floating city? Who knows besides the author...NO ONE! Well, except maybe a few, but still, it's exciting to think, eh!? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Azu: Alright, we dock here for now, then those of us who are going have to rent Yagara Bulls to move around the city.**

**Niri: AW! They're kawaii!**

**Herman: An entire city...built on the water! Sounds like a perfect place for both human and Fish people.**

**Kirsty: So many shops! I hope we have enough to do some major shopping!**

**Tour of Water 7, Search for Galley-La!**

**Axe: Oh my God...Niri, you _gotta_ buy me some of this Mizu Mizu meat!**


	4. Tour of Water 7, Search for GalleyLa!

**Tour of Water 7, Search for Galley-La!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Man, I'm glad we took more than one copy of each photo before leaving Skypeia," Axe muttered to himself as he divided the pictures they collected throughout their travels, "This book will show aniki just what we've been doing. If anything, he'll find it interesting...I wonder if he or Shidyk would be shocked to learn that my First Mate and cabin boy are descendants of not only Calgara of Shandora, but a nakama of Gol D. Roger?"

After a while, he had two separate piles of pictures. One was the one he was going to keep for the journey, and the other one was for the book he was making for Rayo. They not only had pictures of Skypeia, but they took some of Kinmotsu after the downfall of the Wakanda Clan. That was something Axe would include in his book, along with the run in with the Cross Family, the so called Second Pirate King prophecy, Death Root, Isla Cadaver, Shifter, the Marine Prison, everything they had done so far. He also managed to take a picture of himself in pure diamond form to show off to Rayo. Chances are that the transporter wouldn't give a damn at Axe's Devil Fruit, but it would be nice to show him what he was capable of.

He cracked his knuckles and lay back on his bed, "Just need a thick book to write and organize for this thing...," he raised his right hand and looked at it, "I wonder how easy it is for me to go to that form now?" he murmured quietly.

Concentrating, Axe clenched his fist and watched as his hand went from flesh, to gray stone, then to diamond. He held that for as long as he could before it went back to normal.

_So, my diamond form isn't instant yet, huh? Still gotta do the basic rock form?_ Axe sat up and rubbed his hand, _It doesn't take a lot of energy, but it's still somewhat energy consuming. I need more practice before mastering this. Hell, I still need to train to master the Rokushiki that Rayo-aniki taught me, but at least I've come a long way in five years..._

A loud knocking on his door made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Yo, Boss man!" Azu shouted back from the other side, "We're docking, so get your ass out here or you'll be left behind!"

Who's the captain here, Baba? Axe flipped off his bed and grabbed his diamond axe from the wall, "I'm comin', I'm comin'...hold your horses," he strapped his gear to his body under his outfit and pulled open his door. His entire crew was waiting for him, and most of them looked like they were ready to go already.

"Alright, so what's the deal?" Axe asked them as he closed the door behind him, "What's the plan?"

Niri raised her hand, "I have that figured out, Cap'n!"

"Oh, really? No surprise there...," Axe grinned a little, "Let me in on it, Niri,"

"Gotcha!" Niri gave a thumbs up before walking away from the crew. She turned and held up a finger, "First off, we are not taking our money with us, except enough to get by for now,"

Dusty frowned, "How are we gonna pay for the new ship then?"

"Niri's right," Azu nodded in agreement with the sniper, "I know this town and there are a lot of people here who would love to get their hands on at the kinda dough we're carrying. Besides, the Log Pose needs seven days to reset for the next island, so we have enough time to empty out the Tomahawk, get a new ship, buy new supplies and everything,"

"Thank you, Azu!" Niri gave another thumbs up, "Thanks for the info. Now, as for those of us who are going into the city. I doubt all of us are needed to go ask for a new ship, so we can at least explore the city a little bit on the first day,"

Kirsty raised her hand, "I'll go!" she glanced at Azu, who nodded, "I...wanna see if they have any good medical books here,"

"I'll go of course because it's my backyard," Azu added quickly, "Besides, without me as your guide, you'll get lost and end up in a back alley, beaten and penniless,"

"Aw, what're you talking about?" Dusty grinned and put her arms behind her head, "We've been up against strong people before even coming here, we'll be fine!"

Azu shook his head, _She has no clue just how strong the guys in Water 7 are..._

"Okay, so who's going and who's staying behind...?"

Before anyone could say anything, Niri shot her arm up in the air again.

"Axe, myself, Azu, Pingu, Herman, Sora, Devon, Kirsty, and Chizuru are going into town," she pointed to DJ, Dusty and Austin, "You three! You're staying behind to guard the ship!"

"Aw c'mon!" Dusty whined, "I wanna see the new city!"

Austin tugged at his brother's clothes and soon, his hands were a flurry of signs.

Devon shrugged, "Sorry, kiddo. Niri's already got a plan, so we gotta go with it,"

_This sucks..._ Austin turned and looked at DJ and Dusty, _Stuck with a lovestruck moron and a fox-girl who goes on a hyper trip with just one cookie...they **so** owe me for this!_

Axe leaned over the railing to see that the ship was docked right near a large rocky peninsula just outside the island.

"Hey, why aren't we inside?" he asked Azu.

"It's only temporary," Azu waved him off, "Don't worry, we'll be fine," he clapped his hands together, "Alright, we dock here for now, then those of us who are going are gonna have to rent Yagara Bulls to move around the city,"

"Yagara...Bulls?" Niri raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are those?"

Kirsty scratched her head, "Maybe something to do with pit bulldogs?

"Or maybe they're really huge bulls people can ride on to charge through town?" Herman added.

_Hehehe...you all have so much to learn about my city!_ Azu leapt off the ship and landed on the rocky land outside, making a small crater on impact, "Giddyap, boys and girls, let's get going!"

* * *

"AW! They're kawaii!"

Devon, Axe and Azu sweatdropped when both Kirsty and Niri rushed over to large, horse-like animals that were kept in a large pool nearby. Azu had lead them across a bridge that connected the rocky island to Water 7, to a building marked RENTAL BULL SHOP, where a man and dozens of what seemed to be some kind of giant seahorses were waiting.

"What...," Axe pointed at the creatures.

Devon gulped a little, "...are those?"

Azu chuckled, "Yagara Bulls! I told ya, we gotta rent them to move around, so we have to come here!"

"Why do we need them?" Herman asked him, rubbing his head, "I don't see why-,"

"Because," Azu held up a finger, interrupting the Fish-Man, "Most of this cities streets are waterways, and even though we have normal sidewalks, riding Yagara Bulls through the water streets are the best and most popular way to get by!"

"You sure do know a lot, kid," the owner of the shop commented as he approached, "You visited Water 7 before?"

Azu grinned and took a drunken pose, "You could say that, old timer...,"

The shopkeep looked closely at him and shook his head, "Three years and you came back, huh, Azu? I thought for sure you'd be dead!"

Azu fell over, "Gee, thanks for _that_ good mojo,"

"So, where's the big one? Goheno?"

"Uhm," Azu hopped to his feet, "He and I got separated a long while back, but I don't worry for him. I'm with these guys now," he pointed to his nakama, "Our ship got busted up badly, so we need to see Iceburg-ossan and the Galley-La carpenters to help us out,"

"Ah, I see," the owner nodded slowly, "Well, since you've been here, Azu, you know the fee," he held out a hand, "A yagara bull is 1,000 beli each," he paused and looked at the group, "So...that's a total of 9 passengers, so four, maybe five Yagaras-,"

"Oh, no, don't worry about me!" Herman waved his hands quickly, "I can just swim on my own. Really, I'm fine. Besides, I can use the exercise,"

Well, that saved us a little bit of money, not that we're worried about that... Niri rose to her feet and walked over to the others, "Herman, mind if Pingu, Sora, and I ride on your back?"

Herman shook his head, "Not at all, Niri, please feel free,"

"Yes!" she turned to the owner and rummaged through her bag, "Lessee...that still leaves Axe, Azu, Chizuru, Kirsty and Devon...two to a boat...so that'd be...three Yagara's please!" she said cheerfully, forking over 3,000 beli.

_Way to be a thrifty buyer, Niri..._ Axe grinned, _Saving cash by riding on Herman's back. Shrewd, but effective._

After mounting the seats on the Yagaras, and after Niri and the animals settled themselves onto Herman's back, the pirates passed through the back of the shop and entered the beautiful City of Water. As soon as they were out of the shop, the Yagaras sped through the water lanes. Herman, although he was carrying his friends, did his best to keep up. He had a large smile on his face, it wasn't often he had a race with something that could go fast in the water.

Axe had a Yagara to himself, while Chizuru and Azu shared one, and Kirsty and Devon shared the other. Chizuru held onto her hat to keep it from flying off while Azu took the reins and guided the Yagara through the city, his friends close behind him.

"For someone who hasn't been home for awhile, you sure do know how to handle these things!" Chizuru shouted over the noise of large waves that they made, "Think you could slow it down?!"

"Yeah, sure!" Azu pulled on the reins firmly and immediately the Yagara almost came to a complete stop. His friends, surprised by the move, just passed them.

"Haha! Guys, come on back, you'll get lost!" Azu shouted after them. Everyone heard him, but only two groups managed to come back. Axe, unable to control his Yagara, was last seen screaming at the top of his lungs as he sped through the water canal.

Azu facefaulted, "Baka...,"

"I wonder if he'll fall in?" Chizuru pondered casually.

* * *

"Man, where is that idiot? I swear to Odin, he could get lost even if he had a map taped to his face,"

Kirsty giggled, "I think you're confusing Axe with Zolo, Devon,"

"Yeah, probably," the First Mate looked around the city, "You know, I never thought a city on the water existed...,"

"We keep saying the Grand Line is very strange," Kirsty leaned forward and petted the Yagara that pulled them, "These things are so cute! Aren't ya?"

"Ni!" the Yagara smiled widely as the doctor petted it's head, "Ni, ni, ni!"

Kirsty sat back and looked around the market district, which they had entered through a series of very tall water road-slides that their Yagara's led them through. She whistled, "So many shops! I hope we have enough to do some major shopping!"

"For medicine?"

"No, for clothes and comic books!"

Devon facefaulted.

Kirsty stuck out her tongue, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm just kidding. I know we'll need a lot of new things for the new ship, but it doesn't hurt to get some personal stuff. Besides, we need new clothes, especially you!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're always covered in blood, and you hardly have anything new to wear!"

"So? I'm a _guy_, guys don't worry about clothes,"

"Some guys do,"

"Like Macleod?"

"Well, no. Guys who are more...effeminate,"

"Oh, so we _are_ talking about Macleod,"

Kirsty slugged him upside the head.

"OW!" Devon rubbed the large lump on the back of his skull and looked around the market, "There sure are a lot of different places here,"

"Yeah, no kidding,"

As the pirates went through the market, Azu heard many familiar calls from the shop vendors.

"Oi! Mizu-Mizu takoyaki, fifty-percent off!"

"Rare pin collections!"

"Mizu-Mizu meat! Come and try the rare delicacy of Water 7!"

"Oi, lemme have some!"

Azu pulled the reins again, causing the Yagara to stop. He turned to the source of the last call, and when everyone else turned, they had discovered where their captain was. He was sitting in front of a stand run by a middle-aged woman, a smile on the Yagara's face.

Axe leaned forward and looked at the rack of meat that hung and dangled just above the water in the basin beneath it.

"Mizu-Mizu meat, eh?" Axe rubbed his chin, "Is it good?"

"NI!" the Yagara nodded rapidly, it's smile widening.

The woman at the shop smiled, "It's the Yagara's favorite food, even though it's really meant for humans to eat. Care to try some?"

"Oh...uhm...," Axe patted his pockets, "Dammit, where's Niri when I need her?!"

"It's alright," the woman plucked a rack of Mizu-Mizu meat and held it out to him, "Try this, on the house,"

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, go ahead,"

Axe grabbed the meat and after pulling it clear of the Yagara's snapping mouth, he took a bite out of it as the others approached from behind. He chewed and chewed for a short time and swallowed.

The woman smiled, "Chefs from all over come to buy this food because it's so-,"

"_DELICIOUS!_" Axe shouted, a very content smile crossing his face.

Azu held his head and grinned, "Well, looks like he's entered Nirvana,"

Herman swam closer to Axe, "Is it really that delicious, boss?"

Axe nodded slowly, mouth hanging open, "So...damn...good...,"

"Thank you," the vendor woman bowed her head and turned to the others, "Would you all like to try some? First piece for each is free?"

Herman and Niri looked at each other, than at Sora and Pingu, who nodded. The four of them received four pieces (two normal sizes, and two small sizes) and each took a bite out of them.

Almost instantly, Pingu, Sora, and Niri fell over on their backs, the same grins on the faces. Herman's reaction, however, was different. He rolled over for some reason, causing his passengers to fall off into the water.

Azu laughed, "Gets 'em everytime, Mizu-Mizu meat!" he sighed happily and grabbed the reins, "You guys get them back up and ready, we gotta get to the Galley-La already, or else we're in trouble,"

Axe took another bite of the Mizu-Mizu meat he held, "Oh my god...Niri, you _gotta_ buy me some of this Mizu-Mizu meat!"

* * *

"Herman, be careful next time!"

"I'm sorry, Niri, I didn't know that would happen. If I did, I wouldn't have eaten that meat,"

Niri sighed as she wrung out the bottom half of her shirt, "It's okay, just be careful. All of us got soaked," she turned to see Pingu trying to shake the water out while Sora's fur was so wet, it hung straight down. Even the Sky Fox's eyes were hidden by wet bangs.

_"Haha, you look ridiculous!"_ Pingu laughed teasingly.

Sora growled, _"Don't make me hurt you...,"_

As he followed Azu and the others, Herman kept glancing through the water. When he dove to get Niri and the animals back up on the surface, he saw that a lot of the city's buildings were underwater. He had no idea why they were like that, but it made him think about his dream.

_An entire city...built on water!_ Herman shook his head slightly, _Not just on, but in the water as well! This place sounds like a perfect place for both humans and Fish people. I wonder who built the underwater parts though...and why there's no one occupying them? Sure, it could only be inhabited by Merfolk or Fish People, but still!_

After enough sight-seeing, Azu led them to a large building where a lovely woman was speaking through a megaphone.

"This way, everyone! The elevator is about ready, so please, if you wish to go to City Hall, or the shipyards, enter now!"

"Elevator?" Chizuru raised an eyebrow as the group entered the tower-like structure, "How does this-?"

Azu waved her off and leaned back, "Guys, just chill out and enjoy the ride up!"

Niri looked up at the ceiling high above them, then looked around, "There's nothing to help us get up there,"

"That's what you say now," Azu wagged his finger, "Give it time,"

The door shut loudly behind them and almost instantly, the water level began to rise. Herman was surprised at the increase of water, but not as much as Niri, who made sure to stay in the middle of the Fish-Man's back so she wouldn't fall in.

"Oh, I see," Chizuru looked back up to see the entrance at the top come closer and closer, "With the gate closed and the water flowing, the water rises, forcing the people inside to rise to the top,"

"Just like a normal elevator, except with water," Azu nodded, "Gotta love this place, you can do anything with water!"

"Looks like it,"

After a somewhat enjoyable ride through the water elevator, Azu led the other Yagara's and Herman to a large, almost empty area where a wooden fence stood. However, that wasn't what caught everyone's eyes. The giant iron gate in front of them did, along with the number one painted on it in bold black paint. In addition to that, there was a large group of people a short distance from the gate, going back and forth, carrying supplies, polishing cannons and hammering away at a large ship.

When they were close enough, everyone hopped off the Yagara Bulls and made their way to the door. Axe, excited by what he saw, ran over and tried to clear the fence in one jump, but before he could make it, a large board appeared out of nowhere and collided with his face.

Azu winced as he fell to the ground, "You can't just go and charge in, Axe...," he muttered as the person who held the board came into full view from behind the gate. The man was wearing an orange coat with blue sleeves, and a white hat with the words GALLEY-LA printed on it. He lifted his head and everyone (except Azu) immediately thought it was Usopp because the man had a long nose, but instead of a rounded one, this man had a rectangle-shaped long nose.

Niri looked down at Axe, _He was hit by a plank of wood and he went down! Axe's too tough to go down after getting smacked..._ she looked back up at the long-nosed man, _This guy's strong!_

"Yo, _yamakaze_!" **(1)** Azu waved at the long-nosed man, "Kaku, it's been awhile! How you doing, buddy?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: YOSH! They've arrived and met one of the Galley-La workers! Can they help the crew get a new ship? Let's find out.**

**(1) _Yamakaze_ - Mountain Wind. Kaku's nickname in Galley-La Company**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Azu: Guys, these are the Galley-La workers, the best shipwrights in the world! If they can't help us with a ship, then no one can.**

**Nick: OI! Azu! What're you doing back here?!**

**Califa: That's sexual harrassment.**

**Blueno: Again? Lucky I reserved your spot, Azu.**

**Return to Galley-La**

**Axe: Rob Lucci...now where have I heard that name before?**


	5. Return to GalleyLa

**Return to Galley-La  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Yo, yamakaze! Kaku, it's been awhile! How you doing, buddy?" Azu walked towards the long-nosed man and waved, "You haven't changed,"

"Oh?" Kaku turned and looked at Azu. For a few moments, he looked at him before a smile appeared on his face, "Azu, welcome home! Good to see your well,"

"Thanks, you look good, too," Azu pointed down to Axe, who was rubbing his face, "Sorry about him, he gets like that sometimes,"

"I see, I see," Kaku nodded and noticed the other group of people, "Customers?"

"Sorta," Azu grinned, "They're my nakama and we're in a bit of a tight spot, Kaku. Our ship has been badly damaged and even I can't do any repairs to it, so...," he trailed off and shrugged.

Kaku nodded, "Ah, I see," he bent down to Axe and tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry I did that, but only employees are allowed into the workplace,"

"Don't worry about it...," Axe climbed back to his feet, still rubbing his face, _That guy hit me with enough force to bring me down without breaking the board! What the hell is this guy?!_

Niri cleared her throat, "Uhm, Azu...you mind introducing us?"

"Oh, right!" Azu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Kaku, one of the Galley-La foremen here in Water 7. Kaku, these are my nakama, the Axe-Head Pirates,"

"Pirates?" Kaku looked at him, "I didn't think you'd be one to join a pirate crew, Azu,"

"Don't worry, they're alright," Azu waved him off, "A bit psychopathic here and there, but they're great friends,"

"Ah, well then, I take it they won't cause trouble here?"

"Naw, no trouble at all!"

"Excuse me," Kirsty waved a little at him, "But your speech...how old are you?"

Kaku turned to her, "I'm 23 years old,"

"Yep!" Azu held up a finger, "One year younger than me!"

Kirsty and Niri stared, "But you talk like an old person!"

Kaku laughed, "I get that a lot! Now, about your ship," he turned back to Azu, "Are you sure it's irreparable?"

"Hey, I may not be as advanced in ship building as Iceburg-san, but I at least know when a ship is doomed. The keel's broken, so we need a new ship,"

"Oh, I see," Kaku scratched his nose a bit, "Well then, I guess you and your friends can come in and see what we can do in ways of a new ship. Besides, it'd be great for you to catch up with everyone else,"

"Sounds super!"

Kaku laughed again, "You're starting to sound like Franky,"

"Hey, he's a cool guy, I'll take that as a compliment!"

As Kaku and Azu started walking through the giant, iron doors of Dock One, Azu's friends noticed how happy Azu looked at the moment.

_He must've really missed being home..._ Niri thought _...then again, who wouldn't be?_

Axe held his face, but had stopped rubbing awhile back, _Damn that wood...I'm gonna get splinters probably. Reminds me of that Endo dork back in Jaya!_

_I wonder where Paulie is?_ Kirsty looked around as they entered the workplace, taking note of all the different people there, _All I know is that he has blonde hair...but I don't see anyone fitting that description yet!_

"Guys," Azu looked over his shoulder to his nakama, "...these guys are Galley-La workers, the best shipwrights in the world! If they can't help us with a ship, then no one can. Lucky for you," he gave the V sign, "You got me to help you!"

Herman looked around, "This is certainly impressive. Though, you would think with a city like this, there'd be more than one shipyard,"

"There is," Kaku held up both hands, "There are seven docks, all united by Iceburg-san!"

"So, who is this Iceburg dude?" Devon asked, "We've been hearing a lot about him since we got here, but...,"

Azu smacked himself in the head, "That's what I was forgetting!" he turned around and started walking backwards, "Iceburg is the President of Galley-La Company, as well as the mayor of Water 7,"

Niri whistled, "Impressive resume. Excuse me, Kaku, but where is Iceburg now?"

Kaku stopped and put his hands on his hips, "If I remember correctly, he's in a meeting right now with a group of people at HQ. Normally, he can cancel appointments, but this must've been important, so he went anyway. Sorry, but it may be awhile until he comes around here,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Don't worry, though," Azu said casually, "Nick and Emma are usually helping him out with his work, so you may run into them today. Running into them is just like running into Iceburg...hell, Nick even talks like him,"

"KIBO, YOU BASTARD!"

"GET OVER IT, NICK!"

Everyone turned to see a young man with red hair running after a Fish-Man through the shipyard. The young man wore a bucket hat, sandals, an open shirt, as well as a wooden sword that he was swinging like mad as he chased the Fish-Man. Speaking of the latter, the Fish-Man was tall, around six feet, and had long black hair flowing in the wind behind him.

"Hey, another Fish-Man," Axe grinned and nudged Herman in the gut, "Looks like the further we go in the Grand Line, the more of your people we see, eh, Herman?"

Herman was silent.

"Herman?" Axe looked up at his chef and saw that Herman wasn't really noticing the nudging. He was staring hard at the Fish-Man ahead of them.

Azu shook his head, "Speak of the Devil...what have they gotten into now?"

Kaku shrugged, "If it were my guess, Kibo's been gambling and by the mad look on Nick-hiko's face, Kibo bet something that belonged to him,"

"Ouch," Azu stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew a long, shrill whistle that echoed all around the shipyard. Nick and the Fish-Man Kibo, along with the rest of Dock One, stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the whistle.

Kaku sweatdropped, "Didn't have to make them all stop working, Azu,"

"Sorry about that," Azu wiped his fingers dry, "Yo, Nick! Kibo!" he waved at them, "What's going on, guys?"

Almost instantly, the red-haired young man appeared inches from Azu, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Taking this moment of opportunity, Kibo bolted while Nick was busy with new prey.

"Oi! Azu! What're you doing back here!" Nick demanded.

"Nick, I'm hurt! Is that how you greet an old friend?" he suddenly lifted Nick off the ground in a bear hug, "It's been three years, kiddo, give me some courtesy!"

To avoid getting kicked in the balls by Nick's flailing limbs, Azu put him back on the ground and patted him on the head, "You look good, Prince of Water 7!"

Azu glared at him and batted his hand away, "What are you doing here, Azu?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Azu shrugged, "We need a ship,"

"We?" Azu leaned to the side and looked at the ladies of the group. Almost instantly, a look that was all too familiar to the Axe-Heads appeared on his face. He pushed Azu aside and walked up to Niri and took her hand, "Such a beauty! My dear lady, I don't know why you're with a screw-up like Azu, but please, I offer to rescue you from this pervert!"

Niri, Kirsty, and Chizuru sweatdropped, _He's just like DJ...great!_

"Oi oi oi," Azu smacked Nick upside the head, "Back off my nakama, Nick. We're here for business, so don't get in the way!"

Nick's eyetwitched as his hat went forward, covering the upper half of his face.

"Don't...touch...my...hat!"

Within seconds, Nick's sword appeared at Azu's throat, the wooden blade pressed firmly against the martial artist's flesh.

"Calm down, boy,"

The feeling of cold steel against his own throat made Nick turn slightly to see a bluish katana just below his chin.

Azu sighed loudly, "Eight Gods, take me now, take me from these morons right now, I beg of you,"

Kaku patted him on the shoulder, "At least you don't have to put up with him everyday,"

"Nick-hiko," a new voice wafted through the air, followed by the clicking of heels.

Once again, everyone looked to see who the voice belonged to. Azu and Axe immediately began to drool when a beautiful blonde woman in a short skirt and boots walked up to them, carrying a book. She adjusted her glasses and came to a stop, "Iceburg-san's meeting is over, so he will be coming shortly,"

"CALIFA, BABY!" Azu launched himself at her and before she could react, he glomped her and buried his face in her breasts, "Man, I've missed these babies!"

Like clockwork, Califa launched a powerful kick that sent the drunken boxer flying through the air, screaming as he flew. Califa lowered her leg and adjusted her glasses again, "That's sexual harassment,"

Kirsty and Devon watched as Azu flew away from Dock One.

"Uhm...we need him...,"

"Ah, don't worry about him, he'll be fine," Kaku said assuringly, "Besides, we know what you need, so all you have to do is talk with us and we'll see what we can do," he turned to Califa, "I guess you already have research done, huh, Califa?"

"Yes," Califa opened her book to a certain spot and looked at it, "Captain Axe, Niri Zolaro, 'Crimson Claw Herman', 'Devon the Demon King', 'White Dragon Kirsty', Chizuru Ukita, and 'Pingu the Pimp of Penguins'-,"

"Pimp of Penguins?" Nick looked down at Pingu, "You're kidding, Califa,"

"No, Nick-hiko, I'm not," Califa shook her head slightly, "These are members of the Axe-Head pirates, a crew of ten people and one animal-," she paused and looked at Sora, "Two animals, I'm sorry. Together, their total bounty worth is 876,000,100 beli,"

Nick's jaw dropped.

Axe gave his own V sign, "Rock on! Now, about our ship problem...,"

* * *

Arisa mumbled under her breath as she picked at the food on her plate. In the past, she would always find some comfort in Blueno's Bar, thanks to either the food, the beer, or the company there. The Square Sisters were nice to talk to, since she didn't have many girlfriends of her own. Franky was annoying, but cool in his own special and odd way. Nick and some of the other Galley-La workers were good, despite their actions. She had lost track of how many times she clobbered Nick over the head with her hockey stick. One time, it even broke and she had patched it up with tape.

That same stick was in her bag on the floor, and it was still good, even today. After getting a ride on a fast ship guided by an Eternal Pose, she arrived in Water 7 a few days before, still angry over the fact that Azu had gotten into her reach, but before she could do what she needed to do, he tied her up and left her back at Jaya.

"You okay, Arisa?" Mozu, the Square Sister who wore a yellow bikini asked, turning away from her sister and Franky, who was doing his Super Dance while waiting for his cola fill-up.

"Yeah, just a little pissed off," Arisa sighed loudly and pushed away her plate, "I'm sorry, Blueno, but I can't eat anything right now,"

"It's alright," Blueno waved her off and took the plate away, "You ever find him?"

"Yeah, but he got away," Arisa pounded the counter so hard, a large crack appeared in the wood, "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-,"

She was cut off when the ceiling suddenly broke away. Screaming, the people nearest the crumbling area dove for cover while something large hit the counter and bounced off, landing on the floor.

"What the hell...?" Arisa slowly sat up, "Squares, you okay?"

"Yeah!" both sisters replied, "Aniki?!"

"I'm super!" Franky climbed to his feet and dusted himself off, "What the hell was _that_?"

Coughing, Azu grabbed the counter and hauled himself up, "Dammit, I forgot how bad she kicks,"

Arisa stared, _No friggin' way! My luck can't be **that** good!_

As the dust finally settled, Azu waved at Blueno, who was starting to wipe the bar mugs clean again, "Hiya, Blueno! Miss me?"

Blueno smiled slightly and shook his head, "Again?"

"Yep, she got me again," Azu rubbed his jaw, "Luckily, I heal a lot faster,"

"Lucky I reserved your spot then, Azu," Blueno pointed to a stool where a card that read RESERVED sat.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that!"

"Hey, ever since I started, you've been my best customer, besides Franky,"

"Good point," Azu tossed the card away and sat on the stool, smiling as he did so, "Yep, there's the good ol' ass-groove, untouched! Perfect," he patted the counter, "Set me up with the usual, Blueno,"

"You got it,"

As he waited for his drink, Azu couldn't help but feel a sensation of dread in the back of his mind. If he had bothered to turn around, he would've seen Arisa coming up behind him, her eyes gleaming as she held her hockey stick up high.

A sickening crack filled the bar as the stick came crashing down on Azu's head. The drunken boxer sat there on his stool as blood dribbled down his forehead.

"Aw crap...,"

* * *

"So, that's pretty much everything," Kaku said as he finished the tour, "I guess we can talk about your ship now,"

Axe nodded, "The sooner, the better...," he looked around and frowned, "Where's Devon? Herman's gone too...,"

Everyone looked around to find that both nakama were indeed missing.

"Kaku!" a high voice chirped, "They're both fighting Kibo and Nick-hiko near the gate,"

They all turned to see a tall man with a pigeon on his shoulder standing nearby. The man wore a tall hat, and had long black hair, much like Kibo's, but it was more curly than the Fish-Man's.

"Who's this?" Axe asked, pointing to the man.

The pigeon flapped it's wings before settling down. The bird pointed at the man it was sitting on with a wing, "His name is Rob Lucci, and I'm the pigeon, Hattori! Nice to meet you, customers!"

Axe's eyes went wide, "Oh my God...," he pointed at them, "THAT BIRD CAN TALK!"

His nakama nearly fell over while Kaku laughed.

The bird flapped again, "Kaku, I'm serious, the pirates are fighting Nick and Kibo,"

"Why are they fighting?" Kirsty asked, "We didn't do anything to them,"

"I don't know, but from what people are saying, your lobster friend started fighting Kibo, while Nick started to fight the _nittoryu_ user,"

Chizuru sighed, "I'll handle Herman,"

"I'll handle Devon," Kirsty volunteered, "Captain, you and Niri check out what they have to say, alright?"

"Gotcha," Axe waved at them as they hurried off to try and stop the fights. As they walked off, and as Niri talked to Kaku and Califa about ships, Axe found himself staring at Lucci's back as the man walked away.

"Rob Lucci...," he rubbed his chin slowly, "Now, where have I heard _that_ name before?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: YOSH! Chapter's done. I remind my readers, that the bounties from Bloodlines were held back, so they haven't gotten any new bounties OFFICIALLY. I added them all up as best I could, but if I made a mistake, lemme know and I'll correct them.**

**Nick belongs to Shidyk D. Shade and the Fishman, Kibo, belongs to Crazy-Fishie. Hope I caught their personalities well guys!**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Devon: Demon Lord? Kid, you got the wrong guy here!**

**Kibo: Shit, man, what did I ever do to you, Red?!**

**Azu: After all we been through, can't you just let it go, Arisa?**

**Califa: If you have _that_ much money on the ship...you're asking for trouble.**

**Mistaken Identities**

**Dusty: We got company!**


	6. Mistaken Identities

**Mistaken Identities  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Devon gripped the Water Moon in both his hands and stared hard at Nick. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was just taking the tour of the shipyard with the rest of his nakama, and he broke away for a bit to look at something that caught his eye, but when he was trying to find the group again, this idiot of a red-head jumps out of nowhere and tries to beat the shit out of him with his sword!

_That may be a wooden sword he's holding, but he's got some serious skill as a swordsman, I can feel it from here!_ Devon thought as he slowly walked around in a circle. He glanced at the surrounding area, _The workers have stopped their duties and are watching us, but I know they're glaring at me like **I'm** the one who did something wrong! Man, this place is so jacked up..._

"So, where is he?!"

Devon came out of his thoughts and turned back to Nick, who was glaring at him, "Where is who?"

"Yahagi!" Nick gripped his wooden weapon, "Where is the Demon Lord!?"

"Demon Lord?" Devon blinked in confusion, "Kid, you got the wrong guy here! See, I'm the Demon _King_, not the Demon _Lord_!"

"I know that!" Nick snapped at him, "I'm asking you where 'Demon Lord Yahagi' is!"

Devon frowned, "I don't know any Demon Lord guy!"

Nick growled, "Fine, if you don't wanna tell me willingly, I'll make you tell me where he is!"

_Here he comes..._ Devon took a firm stance.

"_Bamboo Gale!_" Nick's arms became a blur as he rapidly his wooden sword rapidly at Devon, Let's see him try and get up from this!

Everyone watched as Nick assaulted Devon with his Bamboo Gale, knowing full well what the Prince of Water 7 could do with a sword, especially since he had used it many times against pirates who started trouble.

After a bit, Nick stopped attacking, but when he did, his eyes widened. Devon's katana was crossed with his wooden sword, and the blonde swordsman didn't have one mark on him whatsoever!

Nick's eye twitched, "W-What the...?"

Devon slowly stepped back, his sword taking tiny bits of wood shavings as he did. He lowered the Water Moon and grinned, "You're fast and you can handle a sword well, kid," he said with a nod, "You got talent,"

"How did you block all those strikes?!" Nick demanded, "No one's been able to do that before!"

"Well, let's just say I know a guy who is quick with a sword as well," he tapped his shoulder with Water Moon, _One of the very few advantages of having Macleod as a training partner, you get used to his speed._

_I didn't even see him move his arms!_ Nick stared at Devon, _It didn't look like he was attacking at all, but he was able to block every strike of my Bamboo Gale! This guy **must**_ _know where the Demon Lord is!_

"Is that all?" Devon held out his sword, "Come on, kid, you started this fight, don't let it end like a draw,"

Nick smirked, "It won't end in a draw, Demon King. I can kick your ass ten times over before you even hit the ground!"

"That so?" Devon mirrored his smirk, "Let's find out!"

As the two went at it again, Kirsty ran into the audience just in time to find them clash swords again. She sighed and slumped, "What's going on? Why are they fighting?"

"Nick-kun's fighting the Demon King to find out where the Demon Lord is,"

Kirsty turned to see a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair standing next to her, watching the fight closely. She was dressed very much like Califa, and even had a pair of glasses on her face, but the only real difference was that she was slightly shorter and had blue hair.

"Demon Lord?" Kirsty repeated, blinking, "Who's that...and who are you, for that matter?"

The blue-haired woman turned to her, "My name is Emma, and the Demon Lord is someone that Nick-kun has been looking for for a very long time,"

Kirsty looked back at the fight just in time to see Devon slide backward, sending a decent amount of dirt chunks in the air, a very happy smile on his face.

He's got his first good fight since Skypeia...he must be enjoying himself right now.

"But, why does he think that Devon is involved with this Demon Lord guy?"

Emma adjusted her glasses, "Demon King...Demon Lord...anyone would make that assumption," she looked at her again, "Are you saying he's not connected to him?"

Kirsty nodded rapidly, "Hell yeah, I'm sure! Listen, I'm with that guy!" she pointed to Devon, "He's part of our crew, and I'd know if he would have any connection to anyone with that title!"

"Hm," Emma looked back at the battle, "I guess we should end this then,"

Back with the two swordsmen, Devon and Nick stared at each other, panting for breath.

"You're good, Demon King,"

"Same to you, Nick,"

Nick grinned, "It's rare that I find a decent opponent. All I get are weak pirates around here,"

"That's a shame," Devon lowered Water Moon and began to pool his ki into it, feeling a great warmth building inside his sword, "_Shinigami..._,"

Nick held his sword at a perfect ninety-degree angle, "_Bamboo..._,"

Before either of them could execute an attack, however, divine intervention came. Or rather, the fists of two females came upside their skulls.

Both Devon and Nick fell onto the ground, sporting two very large, smoking lumps on their noggins. Kirsty stood over Devon while Emma stood over nick, both of them cracking their knuckles.

"Bakas,"

Kirsty nudged Devon with her foot and rolled him over to see that he was completely unconscious, a stunned look on his face. She looked at her fist and sweatdropped, "I didn't mean to knock him out! Oh well, at least that ended without any harm. I wonder how Chizuru's handling Herman?"

* * *

Kibo landed on his ass, his lip bleeding after Herman threw a hard right hook at him. He rubbed his jaw and looked at up Herman, who looked like he was about to lose it.

"Shit, man," Kibo spat out the blood that was pooling inside his mouth, "What did I ever do to you, Red?!"

"You know what you did," Herman seethed, "You and everyone else!"

"OI, KIBO!" a large, muscle-bound man with a bushy beard shouted, "YOU NEED HELP!?"

Kibo waved him off, "No thanks, Tilestone-san, I got this!"

"YOU SURE?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kibo wiped his mouth, _I don't know what this guys problem is, but he picked the wrong guy to pick a fight with..._

"C'mon and fight me!" Herman screamed as he ripped his back shell off, breaking it into two pieces, "Bring it on!"

Kibo stared at him, That's gotta hurt...

"_Aragosta Gyorai!_"

Shit! Kibo ducked to the side as Herman soared past him, the broken shell pieces just grazing him. The Stingray-Fishman rolled out of the way and looked down at his arm to see a small, fresh cut with blood oozing out, Geez...

"You're slower than usual,"

Kibo looked back up to see Herman stomping towards him. The Stingray jumped to his feet and held up his fists, "What do you mean, slower than usual, I never met you before!"

"Lies won't help you," Herman growled, banging his shell fragments together, "I got her forgiveness, and I'm stronger than before, so I can take you down!"

"Got who's forgiveness?!" Kibo shouted, "What the hell are you talking about, you psycho!"

Herman roared a battle cry and threw another hard punch at Kibo. The Stingray prepared himself to catch it, but to his surprise, it didn't come. The punch, as well as Herman's arm, came to a complete halt.

"What now?"

"Sorry about him,"

Kibo looked down in front of him to see the red-haired woman from the group that Azu belonged with earlier. She was staring calmly at Herman, who looked like he was struggling to move his arm, no, his entire body! Chizuru tilted her head at Herman, "I'm sorry he's gone and started a fight, Kibo-san, but you shouldn't worry. I'll get him to stop,"

"You sure you wanna get that close to that guy?" Kibo pointed to Herman, whose pupils were so small, they almost looked invisible, "He looks like he's ready to tear someone in half!"

"He is, but he's confused," Chizuru slowly walked up to Herman and placed her hand over his heart and her head on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm helping him," Chizuru closed her eyes, _Herman? Herman, you have to calm down. This isn't you, you don't go and attack random people for no reason! What's wrong, what made you so angry?_

Using her gift, she delved into Herman's mind and soon saw what was the cause for this suddenly outburst of rage. She saw a large, Stingray Fishman with a long ponytail, wearing a blue karate gi standing alongside an Octopus Fishman who held six large swords.

_Oh, I see, that's it. Herman, let go of the past. She's already forgiven you, and Luffy already took care of them, so please, calm down._

Kibo and the other workers watched as Herman slowly, but surely, went from an enraged state to a much calmer state. Chizuru smiled as her friend went to a much happier place in his mind and released his body of her telekinesis.

"There ya go," she patted him on the chest and pulled back, watching him take a seat on the ground, "You okay?"

Herman nodded slowly, "Yeah...thank you, Chizuru. Thanks for stopping me before I did any real damage,"

Chizuru smiled and gave him a hug, "No problem, big guy,"

"Excuse me, but what the hell was that all about?!" Kibo shouted, a vein throbbing on his forehead, "He goes berserk on me one minute and the next minute, he's as docile as a Yagara Bull! What the hell, man?!"

Chizuru turned, walked over to him and bowed, "I'm very sorry, but my friend wasn't in the right state of mind. He doesn't do that normally, but I'm afraid your appearance triggered something in the back of his mind that made him so angry, that he just lost it,"

"My appearance?" Kibo looked at himself. What was so wrong with his appearance? He was scrawny by Fish-Man standards, sure, but he had every normal trait for a Stingray Fishman. He had fins coming out of his arms, had webbed hands, everything!

"What's my appearance got to do with anything?" he asked, looking back at the human female.

Chizuru sighed loudly and removed her hat briefly, "Let me tell you a story about the East Blue...,"

* * *

Mozu and Kiwi finished touching up Azu's head injury while Franky held Arisa off the ground, the latter kicking like crazy to get to Azu.

"Oi oi, calm down, Arisa,"

"Lemme at him, Franky, lemme at him!"

Azu sighed and leaned against Blueno's counter, "Arisa, calm down, alright? Calm down, sit down, have a frosty with me,"

"LIKE HELL!"

"After all we been through, can't you just let it go, Arisa?"

She just glared at him, "NO, I WILL NOT LET IT GO! ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET IT GO?! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

Blueno waved at them, "Hey, hey...this may be a bar, but I get young people in here sometimes, tone it down or take it outside,"

"See?" Azu jerked a thumb to Blueno, "Listen to the guy who gives us food and beer, Arisa, and calm your ass down,"

Arisa puffed out her cheeks and looked away, looking very irritable.

Franky looked at her, then at Azu, "Not so super today, huh, you two?"

"Naw, not today," Azu shook his head, "Maybe tomorrow. What about you, Franky?"

"Super this entire week!"

"YAY, ANIKI!"

Azu grinned, "Good for ya, my man," he turned around on his stool and tapped the counter, "Set me up, Blueno, still waiting for that beer,"

"Oh right," Blueno looked around, "Oi! Mara! Mara!"

"Mara?" Azu raised an eyebrow, "Mara who?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Azu turned to see a young woman with straight black hair rush into the area behind the counter. As soon as she entered though, she tripped and fell over onto her face, yelping as she did so.

Blueno sighed, "Mara's new, Azu. I'm teaching her to be a bartender,"

"You have to be taught that?" Azu scoffed, "All you do is clean glasses, pour beer and get money,"

"Azu-,"

"No, really, look!" Azu leaned over the counter and turned his mouth to face the underside of one of the beer faucets. He turned it on and soon, beer flowed freely from the tap and into his mouth.

"Oi oi oi!" Blueno quickly turned off the tap and looked down at Azu, "I've got to pay for that, you know!"

Azu grinned stupidly, "Blueno, Blueno, Blueno. You been at this for five years, and you haven't learned yet!"

"Learned what, exactly?"

"_You_ don't pay for the beer, the _customers_ do! Now, c'mon, turn that baby back on!"

Blueno just shoved him over the counter as the young woman rose to her feet. She dusted herself off and held up her hands quickly, "I'm alright, no one worry about me!"

Azu took a good, long look at her and immediately, his tongue began to hang. This woman, Mara, was hot! She had shoulder length black hair, green eyes and skin that looked very soft. Not too mention she had a killer body with perfect boobs and ass.

Blueno frowned, "Azu...don't even try it,"

"Try what?" Azu asked, not looking away from the trainee.

"I don't want her to experience your habits because I'd like her to stay on for more than just a week!"

"How long has she been here?"

"About a year," Blueno shook his head, "She's still learning,"

"Well, then, you have nothing to worry about," Azu hopped back onto the counter and leaned forward, "Hey, babe, how's about you and I blow this place and get to know each other better?"

Arisa snapped her head back, glaring at Azu's back. Both the Squares backed away from Franky, nervous to be around him because of Arisa's look in her eyes.

Mara threw a towel over her shoulder and looked right at Azu.

"Why don't you go screw yourself? You're not my type,"

Most men would be devastated, but Azu was thrilled.

"Hard to get, eh? Alright, I can deal with that,"

Blueno slid a mug of beer towards Azu, "You're wasting your time, Azu. She's already got her heart set on someone, so it's pointless,"

Azu turned to him, "Who?"

"Lucci-kun!" Mara said instantly, her face taking on a dreamy look, "He's so great!"

Azu nearly fell off the counter, "You're kidding! You like the weirdo with the bird on his shoulder?"

Mara's face immediately changed, "Don't you dare mock Lucci-kun! He's a great man!"

"He lets his friggin' pigeon do all the talking for him!" Azu protested, "What the hell could you possibly see in that guy?!"

"Something that you don't have!" Mara grabbed Azu's mug and poured the whole amount of liquor onto his head before smashing it upside his head.

"Mara!"

"He dissed Lucci-kun, Blueno!"

"I don't care, that's my best customer!"

Azu plucked the glass shards from between his dreadlocks, "Gee, Blueno, you sure do know how to pick out the _good_ people to help out in a bar, don't ya?"

* * *

"Nick-kun, apologize,"

"You too, Devon,"

"I didn't do anything!"

"He started it!"

WHAP! WHAP!

Once again, Devon and Nick sported identical bruises on their heads. Herman sat next to them, but he didn't have any lumps, lucky for him. The two swordsmen glared at each other, then looked away.

"Be nice, you two!" Kirsty cracked her knuckles, "Or I'll make you,"

Devon flinched a little, knowing just how strong she could get. He glanced back at Nick, "Sorry,"

Nick scoffed, "Whatever,"

Emma whapped him over the head, "YOU TOO, BAKA!"

A second lump appeared on Nick's head as tears rolled down his face.

"Sorry,"

"Good, now that you two are okay now," Niri pointed to Herman, "You apologize to Kibo, Herman!"

The lobster Fishman bowed deeply to Kibo , who was tying a small bandage around his arm, "I'm very sorry, Kibo-san. I didn't mean to do all that, I hope you can forgive me,"

Kibo scratched his head, "Yeah...well, just try not to freak out next time," he said slowly. The Stingray Fishman knew why he probably flipped out thanks to the story Chizuru told him a short time ago, so he couldn't really blame him for going crazy and attacking him.

"Good, now that that's all settled and hopefully no one needs any financial compensation," Niri turned to Califa and Kaku, "About our ship,"

Kaku nodded and handed her a catalog, "Take your time and look through this, and when you come to a decision, let us know,"

"Sounds good," Axe swiped the catalog away, earning a light glare from Niri.

Califa adjusted her glasses, "I hope you have the money to pay for a new ship,"

Nick nodded and jerked a thumb to Emma, "Trust us, you don't want to experience her Pay Up Punch,"

"Pay Up Punch?"

Niri waved them all off, "It's alright! We got at least 500,000,000 beli back at the ship, we can afford anything!"

The Galley-La workers went quiet.

"What?"

Califa closed her book and adjusted her glasses again, "If you have _that_ much money on the ship...you're asking for trouble,"

"Oh yeah?" Axe crossed his arms, "Why is that?"

* * *

"You sure, Austin?"

The mute child nodded and pointed towards the rocky isle the ship was anchored at. Taking a pair of binoculars, Dusty looked through it to see a group of men dressed in black with red stars sneak around behind the rocks, heading for their ship.

"What is it, Dusty-chan?"

"We got company!" Dusty tossed DJ the binocs and ran to get her scythes, "I dunno who they are, but if they want trouble, they'll get it!"

DJ and Austin looked at each other, then back at the group of people in the distance.

"Oi, Austin! Grab every Dial that can help us out and come with me, we're gonna give those weirdos a greeting they won't forget!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, that chap's done with! Emma and Nick belong to Shidyk (at least, I think Emma does) and Kibo belongs to Crazy-Fishie. More people and guests to show up in near future folks, so prepare yourselves! I hope I got your OC's right, guys! Anyhoo, time for the preview.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Dusty: Hehe. Yeah, you guys may be tough, but don't mess with a cunning kitsune!**

**Iceburg: Nma...I heard Azu was back, but I don't see him anywhere.**

**Axe: Dammit, you're here, too?! You don't wanna rematch, do ya?!**

**Niri: It's been awhile guys! How ya been?**

**Reunited**

**Kirsty: Hi, Paulie. You don't know me, but...**

**Catch ya later guys! Now, if you're curious as to Kibo, Emma and Nick, I suggest ya'll read Legacy of the Assassin, a series written by a good friend of mine. PEACE!**


	7. Reunited

**Reunited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"You really think that they're gonna be in trouble?" Niri asked Califa as her friends explored the shipyard some more.

Califa adjusted her glasses, "The Franky Family are two things: ship dismantlers and bounty hunters. They operate by capturing wanted criminals, collecting their bounties, then they tear apart their ship and sell the good lumber, collecting more money in the process,"

Niri bit her lip, _Maybe we should head on back..._

"Ah, Iceburg-san! Did the meeting go well?"

Niri turned to see an older man with blue hair walking towards them. He was dressed comfortably, but had an aura of authority around him. Noticing many people wave and call to him as he walked past, as well as hearing Califa call out to this man, Niri concluded that this was the mayor of Water 7.

"Nma...," Iceburg looked around, "How are things here, Califa?"

"Good, Iceburg-san, though we did have a bit of a fight earlier. Nick-hiko and Kibo-san fought against some pirates,"

"It was all a big misunderstanding, really," Niri said quickly, holding her hand out, "Pleased to meet you, Iceburg-san,"

"Nma," Iceburg looked at her and shook her hand slowly, "Misunderstanding? So, you're one of the pirates?"

Niri shrugged, "My nakama and I already resolved things, and we're only here to get a new ship for our crew, so it's all good! We don't want any trouble,"

Iceburg smiled, "It's good to see at least some pirates have some manners. Now," he looked around, "Where is he?"

"Where's _who_?"

"Nma...I heard Azu was back, but I don't see him anywhere,"

Niri turned to Califa, "How the hell did he know so fast?"

Califa chuckled, "News travels very fast through Water 7, so it's no surprise that the mayor learns something quickly,"

Iceburg looked around, "Califa, you sent him flying, didn't you?"

"It was sexual harassment," Califa said defensively, adjusting her glasses, "How'd the meeting go, Iceburg-san?"

"It went well, Califa,"

"Oi! Ossan!" a voice from behind Iceburg shouted, "We ain't done yet!"

That voice sounds familiar... Niri leaned to the side and her eyes widened when she saw the owner of the voice. She waved frantically, "It's been awhile, guys! How you been?"

"Nma, you know them?"

* * *

Axe wandered through the shipyard, his eyes going back and forth, taking in the sights of the carpenters. From large pieces of lumber to large, powerful cannons, the area was filled with all sorts of materials for ship-building.

"This place is friggin' huge!" he stopped and looked at a handful of workers as they pushed a cannon around, "I can see why this place is so famous for shipwrights. I wonder if these guys can make a ship worthy of my crew's greatness!"

_Okay, I think I'm getting a big head here, but hey, it's not everyday that I get something like that, so I'll just go with it anyway..._

Something in the back of Axe's mind, something familiar, clicked. Without thinking, Axe quickly reached behind him, grabbed hold of something and hauled it over his shoulder, slamming it into the ground.

"OW! Sonofabitch, Axe, is that how you greet an old friend!?"

Axe opened his eyes to see what, or rather who, he had just thrown into the ground. The bright clothes, the dumb look on his face...it was Endo Ordam, leader of the Death Root Mercenaries!

"Dammit, you're here, too?!" Axe jumped back and held up his fists, "You don't wanna rematch, do ya?!"

Endo groaned and slowly rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, "Shit, Axe...I spot you and I wanna say hi, then you pile-drive me!" he dusted himself off and looked at Axe, his eye twitching, "You are so dead...,"

* * *

"Kirsty, why didn't we just stay with the others?"

"Because, I think it's time for us to spend some time together," Kirsty grabbed Devon's arm and put her head on him, "Besides, we could do some shopping while we're at it,"

"More comic books, huh?" he asked with a small grin, "You know where to find a bookstore?"

"No, but we just go to the market district and look around," Kirsty grabbed the Yagara Bull's reins with one hand, "Besides, we're in no rush, right? We're here for seven days, so we have plenty of time,"

"Not as much time as you may think if you ever find Paulie," Devon muttered, turning his head away.

Kirsty looked at him, "You say something?"

"No, just mumbling," Devon said quickly, "Where is the market...?"

"Oi! Demon King! White Dragon!"

Both pirates snapped their heads to the side, senses on full alert.

"Over here!"

The two of them quickly located a man in a black suit, waving at them from the sidewalk, a smile on his face. Though he was dressed differently than when they last saw him, that face was hard to forget. The long black hair, the lightly tanned skin and the X-shaped scar on his right cheek. The only difference this time around besides his clothing was the parrot perched on his shoulder.

"Is that...?"

"Malchior?!"

The two pirates guided the Yagara Bull over to him and hopped out onto the sidewalk, surprised looks plastered on their faces.

"Man, it's been forever since I saw you two!" Malchior exclaimed, "White Dragon Kirsty and Devon the Demon King of Slayheim...man, you two are lookin' _good_!" he said, looking them over, "You're stronger than when we last saw each other, I can tell just by looking at you two,"

The parrot hopped up and down, "The girl's a babe!"

Kirsty blushed before realizing what she had just heard. She stared at the bird surprised, while Devon's eye twitched.

_What is with talking with this city and talking birds?!_ Kirsty thought, staring at the parrot.

_Bird's a deadman..._ Devon thought as he gripped Water Moon tightly.

Malchior sweatdropped, "Sorry about him. You guys didn't meet him back then, but this is my friend Jack," he waved to the bird.

"I can introduce myself, baka-ACK!" Jack was cut off as Devon picked the parrot off Malchior's shoulder and shook him.

"Devon!"

"What the hell, man?!"

Devon checked the bird thoroughly, "It's either another ventriloquist trick or it's a toy,"

"GET THIS CRAZY HUMAN OFF ME!!"

* * *

"Nma, so you do know them,"

Niri let go of Siamon, Shan and Penny from the group hug they shared and turned back to Iceburg, "They're old friends...sorta,"

Siamon raised an eyebrow, "Sorta?"

Niri laughed nervously, "Shaddup,"

"Niri, where's Austin-kun?" Penny asked, looking around as she floated into the air, "I don't see him anywhere,"

"Just look for the kid with wings," Niri said dismissively.

"Wings?" Iceburg, Califa and her friends looked at her questioningly.

Califa tapped her chin with her pencil, "Now that I think of it, Iceburg-san, that Demon King pirate had wings poking out of his back too," she looked around, "Where did he go?"

Siamon cleared his throat, "Before you guys get to that, maybe you can help us. You see, we're missing our leader. He's human, always wears brightly colored clothing-,"

"So, he's gay?" Califa asked, cutting him off.

Shan fell over while her two nakama laughed their heads off.

Her face red, Niri shook her head, "No, he's just...colorful and stupid,"

"Oh, so he's a gay clown?"

Penny and Siamon were on the verge of dying from laughing too hard.

"No, he's not gay," Niri repeated, "Trust me, you'll know him when you see him,"

Califa nodded, "I'll be sure to tell everyone to keep an eye out for a gay clown then,"

That did it. Siamon and Penny were officially passed out from lack of oxygen because they were laughing too hard.

At that moment, the supposedly gay clown and Axe were tearing up the shipyard with a small rematch they had started between them. Endo kept flying into piles of lumber while Axe kept throwing cannons and sharp objects at him. The two of them didn't get far in their rematch, however, when Kibo and Nick intervened, as well as some of the other Galley-La workers.

"We're working here, and we don't need you idiots trashing our place!" Nick hissed, "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of here right now,"

_One good reason?_ Axe glanced at Endo, who was currently using his Devil Fruit for something. He cleared his throat and leaned towards Nick, whispering something in his ear.

He pulled back after awhile, "You got that?"

"Got _what_?" Nick scowled, "All you said was 'whisper whisper whisper'!"

"I did? Man, I thought that was my imagination," Axe leaned in and whispered something into his ear.

As he listened, Nick's eyes widened and a sly smile crossed his face.

"Nma, that's _very_ good to know,"

* * *

"Man, Arisa looked pissed,"

"Yeah, she did,"

Azu shrugged as Mozu and Kiwi sat on either side of him, "I don't care. That chick needs to learn how to keep her cool,"

"So, Azu," Franky sat down next to Kiwi, "What're you doing here?" he pointed up to the hole in the ceiling, which was currently being worked on by Mara, "Something tells me you're not back home just to hit on Califa,"

The drunken boxer shook his head, "That was a bonus, but I'm here to get a new ship for my crew. The keel's busted on the one we have, so we have to get a new one,"

"Oh, I see," Franky nodded as Blueno handed him a plate of burgers and fries, "I'm kinda surprised you got a crew, anyway. Whatever happened to Goheno? I've been seeing posters of him with a big bounty, but he's not with you?"

Azu sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It's a long story and I don't feel like repeating it right now,"

"It can wait," Franky waved him off, "So, tell us about this group of friends you got,"

"Well, for starters, the chicks are hot as hell, the Fishman chef we have makes great food and the captain is an old friend of mine,"

"How the hell did you get caught up with them, anyway?"

"Well," Azu remembered to the day when Axe tripped over him in Nanohana, "We just crossed paths, really. I'll tell you all about them later," he downed his drink, "I should get going anyway, they could be worried about me. I'll drop by Franky House later to hang out and see if I can help out with anything,"

"Yosh," Franky waved as Azu walked off, "I'll tell the guys you're coming!"

"Okay," Azu returned the wave, and suddenly came to a halt, "Where are the guys, anyway, out of curiosity?"

* * *

The majority of the Franky Family ran along the rocky cape, screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran away from the _Tomahawk_. They were all white as sheets and their eyes were wide as saucers.

"HAUNTED SHIP! HAUNTED SHIP!" Zambai screamed, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Back on the _Tomahawk_...

"Heehee, that was so awesome!" Dusty bounced around in her costume, "The Dials and my illusions scared them half to death!"

"Not to me mention my speed helped the spookiness!"

_These two actually did something smart..._ Austin glanced at DJ and Dusty, _Who knew if that was possible?_

Dusty wore a white gown, had long, frizzy, black hair and very pale skin. The kitsune giggled as the illusion wore off and she reverted to normal, "I call that my Spook Combo, boys, and it just saved us and the ship!" she hugged DJ, "With your speed making it look like a ghost was moving things around, and Austin's Tone and Flavor Dials, we made our home into a haunted ship that no one would ever step on, even for our bounties!"

Austin turned and watched as the fleeing bounty hunters shrank in the distance, _I wonder how Kirsty and big brother are doing?_

"Yeah!" Dusty hopped up on the railing, fists raised in the air, "You guys may be tough, but don't mess with a cunning kitsune!"

_I bet that would be more effective if we actually had a cunning kitsune... _Austin thought before getting smacked upside the head by Dusty.

"Dusty-chan, why'd you hit Austin?"

"I dunno, but I think he deserved it!"

* * *

"It was great to see him again, I always wondered what happened to him after Slayheim," Kirsty pulled a few shirts from the rack and handed it over the door, "Try these on, Dev,"

"Look, I know we need new clothes, but I can do this myself, ya know...," Devon said as he yanked the clothes away, "I'm a grown man,"

"I know, I'm just trying to help you look good. I mean, you wear almost the same damn thing in every fight and I'd like my man to look fresh in a fight,"

"Then I'll wear the skull shirt I got from Jaya," Devon paused in his changing, "Or did that get cut to ribbons, I don't remember,"

"It doesn't matter, because we're here now," Kirsty said as she looked through the racks, _Now, for something that makes him look intimidating, but not too much..._

"OI! COVER YOURSELVES! YOU'RE SHOWING TOO MUCH BELLY AND LEGS!"

Kirsty froze as those words entered her head.

_That sounds like...!_

-Flashback-

_"Oi oi, put some clothes on over your belly!"_

_Dr. Kureha chuckled as Kirsty and Kyra helped her with her luggage while their father gawked at her exposed belly._

_"Oya, oya. What's your problem, kid?"_

_"Women shouldn't show off their bodies like that, especially at your age!"_

_Kureha frowned, "How old do you think I am?"_

_"Old enough to be my grandmother!"_

_Kirsty and Kyra watched as their father flew through the wall of Kureha's new home._

_"Ouch,"_

-End Flashback-

My father was always like that, but he's gone so that can only be-! Kirsty dashed out of the clothing shop and looked around until she saw a blonde man wearing goggles, smoking a cigar, screaming at women in mini-skirts.

It is him! Kirsty pulled the photograph from her bag and ran over to him, clutching the photograph tightly. When she came within earshot, the goggle-wearing man turned around.

"Paulie?" Kirsty panted, "I'm a friend of Azu Baba!"

"Baba?" Paulie growled, "That drunk bastard, I heard he was back in town, but I thought it was just a rumor. You know him, huh?" he looked at her clothes, "OI, COVER YOURSELF!"

_Yep, just like him. Makes sense. Well, here goes nothing..._ Kirsty took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Hi, Paulie. You don't know me but...," Kirsty trailed off.

"But...?"

C'mon, get it together! Kirsty took another breath, "Did you know a man by the name of Martin Chambers?"

Paulie frowned and shook his head, "Name doesn't ring a bell...,"

"Are you sure?" Kirsty thrust her photograph at him, "This was his a long time ago, so you gotta know him!"

Paulie looked down at the photograph and became quiet, his cigar slowly slipping out of his mouth.

"Where...did you get this?" he asked quietly.

"From my...our father,"

Paulie's head snapped up so fast, his cigar tumbled out and hit the sidewalk.

"WHAT!"

Kirsty's stomach was filled with butterflies, but she continued on.

"This picture was given to my father a long time ago. He said it was a picture of his family from somewhere in the Grand Line," Kirsty gulped loudly, "My name is Kirsty Chambers. Paulie...I'm your half-sister,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Nearly three weeks of not updating has passed and I think my well-earned vacations over. That doesn't mean I'll ignore my other fics tho, because I really want to do those as well. Talk about a soap opera ending, eh? LOL. Regarding the incident with the Franky Family, I didn't want to do a fight in case I made the pirates whoop them too badly before Luffy and company get there so I went with a non-violent solution to the problem. I thought it was funny. Preview time!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Kirsty: I can't believe he said that to me!**

**Devon: Hey, if she didn't want to tell me about him, then she can handle that problem on her own.**

**Azu: I've lived here my whole life, but I have no memory of this place...**

**Ossan: That there ship is cursed, boy! Cursed, I say!**

**Final Decision**

**Azu: We're _not_ buying a new ship!!**

**Okay, this is done, I'm gonna go try and update Cyber Battles now...**


	8. Final Decision

**Final Decision  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The sun began to set as the group of pirates made their way back to the Tomahawk, each one of them either tired, hungry (or both), or low in spirits. Luckily, either of those problems could always be solved with Herman's delicacies.

The lobster Fishman stood at the stove, his arms going from pans of food to bowls of ingredients, and even a bottle of white wine that he managed to hide from Azu. Some salt, rosemary, a couple of garlic pods, thyme and parsley, olive oil and large chicken breasts made a very appetizing meal for his crew. Not to mention the orange-scented rice as a side-dish.

Axe and a lot of the other crewmembers practically drooled as Herman placed the food on the table. Herman even had to slap their hands away until he had the plates, glasses and drinks set on the table as well.

Chizuru smiled as she sniffed the food, "Herman, it smells delicious. What is this dish called?"

Herman chuckled, "Can't you read my mind, Chizuru?"

"Where's the fun in that with friends?"

"You have a point, I suppose. This large dish is called Garlic Chicken with Orange-Scented Rice. I got the recipe, as well as many others, from a lot of the food market stores in town. I can't believe how many recipes there are here, it's like a chef's convention," he said as he sat down, "Anyway, you all can eat-,"

He was cut off as many of the males, and even Dusty and Kirsty, began shoveling their dinner onto their plates like crazy. It was a feeding frenzy.

"...now," he sighed and shook his head, "Just go easy on the food, alright? We may have a lot of money, but I don't wanna spend it all with new food every damn day, okay?"

Muffled responses came from his nakama as they began to eat their dinner. Chizuru calmly ate a piece of the chicken, chewing slowly as if she were taking her time to taste it.

"Do you like it?" Herman asked, jerking his head to his nakama, "I can't really get a straight answer out of those guys,"

Chizuru swallowed her chicken, "It's delicious...but did you put salt in here?"

"Yes. Sea-salt, why?"

"It tastes different than the usual salt we have...,"

Herman chuckled, "You have good taste buds. Well, this salt I bought from an old man who sells his food on a small boat in the city. I tasted his cooking and at first, it wasn't that good, but all of a sudden, an explosion of flavor came to me and I ate every single bite. Even asked for seconds and thirds before buying some of his salt stash,"

"He just let you buy it?"

"He said that he'd have some more in a few days...," Herman shrugged, "There's no harm in it, really,"

"How much did you buy?"

Herman turned his stalks around to the storage area where he kept the salt, "About three or four bags worth. Banba-ji said it would be worth the investment...even though I think he's related to Azu,"

"Banba-ji the man who sold you the salt?"

"Yes,"

"Why'd you wonder if he was related to Azu?"

"He's a drunk,"

Chizuru laughed, "Herman, if every drunk person in the world was related to Azu, then he'd have a very extensive family,"

"Haha, good point,"

* * *

Later that night, Azu found himself waking up at the sound of someone calling to him again. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the front of the deck of the Tomahawk. The night air was cool and somewhat windy, his dreadlocks being brushed over his eyes by an unseen hand.

"Someone here...?" he called out quietly, "Hello?"

_"Azu...Azu...,"_

The shipwright followed the voice to the railing, and when he got there, he saw something that gave him a mixture of fright and excitement. There, waiting on the rocky cape they were docked at, was a white figure with a radiating aura.

"Who are you?" Azu called out, "What are you?"

The figure turned and started to walk away from the ship. Azu didn't know why, but he knew he had to follow it, so he jumped over the railing and started after it, heading for the entrance to Water 7.

Following the entity outside the city was easier than it was to follow it inside the city. Inside Water 7, Azu had to make sure not to lose sight of the figure after it turned corners and ducked into alleyways. Whatever this thing was, Azu knew that it wanted him to follow it...but he didn't know why.

After an hour or so of tailing, Azu found himself in what looked like an abandoned part of the beautiful city. It resembled one of the shipyards of Water 7, but it also looked much older and it clearly had seen better days by the looks of the conditions.

"I've lived here my whole life, but I have no memory of this place...,"

As Azu searched the area, he realized he had lost the strange being that led him here...but he found something else that soon made him forget the being he was chasing.

There, sitting in the shallow water of the abandoned area, was an old galleon. The large ship was in bad shape. It had large, rotted holes in the sides, countless barnacles on the bottom, and even the sails looked moth-ridden. Azu was so enthralled with the ship, he didn't hear footsteps coming up from behind. When someone grabbed his shoulder, the shipwright nearly pissed himself.

Screaming, he spun around and moved into a defensive crouch, only to find an elderly man holding a dim lantern standing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here, kid?" the old man asked, raising the lantern to reveal a pretty wrinkled face, "You shouldn't be here!"

"I shouldn't be here, what about you, ossan?!" Azu hissed, clutching his chest, "Gimme a heart attack why don't you!"

The old man huffed, hawked a loogie and spat the mucus out before turning back to Azu, "What are you doing here, boy?"

Calming down, Azu shrugged, "To tell you the truth, I have no frickin' idea, ossan,"

"If you don't know what you're doing here, then how'd you get here?"

"Again, I have no idea," Azu shrugged again and pointed at the ship, "I do have a question tho, ossan. I've lived here ever since I was born, but I've never seen this place or that ship...,"

The old man cleared his throat and looked at the ship, "It's nothing, lad, just an empty vessel, cast aside by it's crew for better fortune,"

"What do you mean by 'better fortune', ossan?"

"That there ship is _cursed_, boy! Cursed, I say!" the old man snapped at him, whipping his head back at him, "You should just forget you ever saw it and leave this place!"

Azu frowned, "What the hell do you mean by cursed, what the hell are you talking about, ossan?"

"Over 20 years ago, the ship sailed proudly on the seas with it's nakama, but seemed to always bring bad luck to the crew. The captain, knowing the ship was never bound his crew, finally decided for him and his crew to change ships, but not before promising that one day it sail again, this time with the crew it has always destined to be with," the old man spat again, "Over the years, if anyone had even stepped foot on the deck, the ship would turn against them where they'll either be badly injured or killed. Many think the ship is haunted and just left it alone to rot, still waiting for it's destined nakama to come,"

"Destined...nakama?"

The old man nodded and started walking back to the entrance of the abandoned shipyard, "Aye, lad, aye. I dunno if there's such a thing as destined nakama, but I _do_ know that the curse is real. If I were you, I would leave this place and quickly forget you ever saw it!"

Azu watched him leave, then looked back at the ship. This time though, when he looked at the ship, he saw the glowing entity that led him there in the first place. It was standing on the deck of the ship, looking down at him (or that's what he assumed it was doing).

_Are you...?_

"Boy! C'mon, before you get killed by the curse!"

Azu turned back to see the ossan waving his lantern around, beckoning him, "I'm coming!" he shouted before looking back at the ship. When he looked back, the entity was gone, no where to be seen!

_You **couldn't** be! Could the old legends be true?!_

* * *

While Azu was off in the City of Water, two of his nakama were having their own little personal affairs. Devon was staring up at the ceiling of the men's cabin while Kirsty was staring up at the ceiling of the girl's cabin.

The First Mate put his hands behind his head, "I can't believe she never told me about him yet. I mean, I love her and she loves me, and we're supposed to tell each other everything!"

Kirsty rolled onto her side, a sad look in her eyes, "I can't believe Paulie said that. I can't believe he said we're not related. I finally find my half-brother, the son of my father, and when I tell him everything, he doesn't believe a word of it...,"

"Sure, I didn't tell her about Thrymr or my shard, but that's totally different,"

"Why didn't Paulie believe me? The photo and everything I told him about Dad should've been proof enough for him, but no, it's not!"

"I mean, she found out about my family, but she didn't actually come out and tell me that she had a half-brother! My mother was nakama to the Pirate King, my father was a descendant of Calgara the Great Warrior of Shandora, and the only thing I know about her was the old lady who adopted her and her Black Dragon sister! I mean, where's the fairness in that? She knows all about my family, but she didn't tell me about hers, that is fucked up!"

"I gotta try and make him realize that I'm telling the truth before we leave Water 7," Kirsty pulled the covers over her shoulder, "I don't care if I have to tail him and everything, I won't stop until he accepts me as his half-sister! Maybe when that happens, he can tell me about our other brother," she yawned loudly and closed her eyes, "At least I have Azu and Devon to help me out,"

Devon growled and took off his shirt to stay cool for the night, "No problem for me. Hey, if she didn't wanna tell me about him, if she wanted to tell that pervert shipwright instead of her boyfriend about him, then she can deal with that problem on her own," he closed his eyes, his hands behind his head, "No skin off my nose,"

* * *

The next day, as everyone started to move their things onto the deck to officially move. Axe and Chizuru had found a nice hotel for them to hold up until their new ship was ready, so all that was left was to move their belongings out and then say goodbye to the Tomahawk after giving it the proper rites.

Watching his nakama, Axe noticed two things. One: Azu was nowhere to be found. Two: Kirsty and Devon seemed to have a tension between them, because whenever he saw them pass each other, they would glance at each other before moving out without so much as a word or a kiss to either of them.

Something was definitely up with his crew, but he couldn't place it.

"Yo, guys! GUYS!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Azu climbing up over the railing, a weird look plastered on his face.

"Azu, where you been?" Axe jerked a thumb to the pile of belongings already gathered, "We need your help here, man. Lend the others a hand, we're moving into a hotel before we get a new ship and-,"

"We're not buying a new ship,"

Axe and the others looked at Azu, surprised at his interjection.

"Say what?"

"We are _not_ buying a new ship!" Azu repeated, "We aren't, we won't, we can't!"

Axe raised an eyebrow, "Azu...are you drunk?"

"Only a little!"

"How much you have to drink before coming back here?"

"Ten bottles of grog!"

"I thought you said you were a little drunk?"

"That _is_ a little drunk!" Azu snapped.

Axe rubbed his eyes, It's too damn early to deal with this shit...

"Boss, I'm goin' to the city," Devon called out as he stepped onto the railing, "I'll be back later,"

Kirsty walked over to him, "I'll go with you, we can finish shopping and-,"

"That's fine, I'll go by myself," Devon cut her off, jumping from the railing, "See ya'll later,"

Kirsty watched as he hit the ground and began walking to the entrance to the city. She couldn't help but get the feeling that he was trying to avoid her. Sure, there had been some tension lately, but why she couldn't figure out.

I guess I can talk to him later... she swung both legs over the railing, "Azu, come with me, would ya? I got something to take care of and I'll need your help with it,"

"Comin' doc!" Azu waved and joined her at the railing, "Let's go,"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Axe yelled as two more of his nakama left the ship. He sighed and leaned against a wall, "What the hell is with my crew today?" he asked himself, "Also, I wonder how Endo's been doing since yesterday...?"

At that moment...

Endo Ordam was running around Dock One, chased by Nick and most of the Galley-La Workers, the carpenters of Water 7 carrying all sorts of tools as they chased after him.

"DAMN YOU AXE!!"

_I'm gonna kill him for telling them about my Devil Fruit!_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter is done. Sure, some of this chapter was blah, but we got to see some drama between one of our favorite pirate couples and the strange entity from before. What could happen now on their second day at Water 7? Stay tuned to find out!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Azu: I don't know what I could do to convince him, doc, I'm not exactly on good terms with Paulie, either.**

**Arisa: I didn't chase after him just because he left without saying goodbye, or for ditching his job with Galley-La. I chased after him because...**

**Mal: The speed of her hands...that girl's got the Devil in her!  
**

**Kibo: You wanna know something about Paulie? Sure, I know one or two things.**

**New Day, New Challenges**

**Dusty: Kagura! Haven't seen you in _forever_!**


	9. New Day, New Challenges

**New Day, New Challenges  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

_I don't get this, why do I have to come along with her? It's not like Paulie and I are best friends, we didn't even get along that well before Goheno and I left Water 7 three years ago..._ Azu glanced at Kirsty, who was walking a little bit ahead of him, _...that's the only real reason she wanted me to tag along. I know that the only reason she'd want me around is because of Paulie. Why Devon didn't tag along is beyond me, but it sucks that I have to get stuck with this!_

"Azu?"

Kirsty's words made him leave his thoughts.

"Yeah, doc?"

The blonde doctor turned to him, "Thank you for this,"

"For what?"

"For coming with me," Kirsty put her hands behind her back, "You know Paulie, you can vouch for me. I mean, we've known each other for a long time, and you know I'd never lie about something like this!"

Azu rubbed the back of his head, "I gotta be honest with ya, I don't know what I could do to convince him, doc, I'm not exactly on good terms with Paulie either,"

"Still, you at least know him, which is a lot better than my current situation, so please, at least try...for me?"

"Eh...I dunno. You don't know what he can do when he gets mad. I swear, that guy and his rope...,"

Kirsty tapped her foot, _Gotta convince him to do this for me...but what can I-?_ her eyes widened a little, _That's it! I'm gonna regret offering this, but very small chances that I'd actually do it._

"Azu, if you do this for me...," she walked over and leaned forward, whispering something in his ear.

Azu listened carefully, and soon, his nose began to bleed like a waterfall.

_That should do it..._ Kirsty stepped back, "So? Will you help me?"

"Throw in a month's worth of free beer, and I'm in,"

"Deal,"

"Let's go!"

* * *

_"Faster, Herman, faster, I say! Giddyap! Hyah, hyah!"_

Herman swiveled an eyestalk around to Pingu, who was honking like crazy, his flippers flailing around like a mad-man...or mad-bird, in this case.

"Niri, you have any idea what he's saying?" he asked, looking up at his friend/passenger, who was petting Sora.

The sharpshooter shook her head, "No, can't say that I can, Herman, and right now I'm not too worried about it. With all of us moving out, we're gonna need to find some things to hold us over until our new ship is ready,"

Herman's eye went back around and the lobster Fish-Man looked around at the market district, "I wonder what it'll look like...,"

"Whatever we pick from the choices, I suppose," Niri said with a shrug, "I just want it to sail, be comfy, and to have Azu make custom jobs on this one. Though...,"

As his friend trailed off, Herman looked back again, "It won't be the same as the _Tomahawk_,"

Niri nodded and hugged Sora close, "Yeah. Heh, you know, even though Azu fixes it up, I feel like that ship is my baby. I won it from Rose back in the East Blue in a game of Pirate Poker, so it's kinda like a part of me,"

"How do you figure?"

"I don't know, but I can't shake that feeling," Niri shook her head, "Okay, before I depress us all, let's see what this place has, eh?"

Herman nodded and looked ahead again.

The group of four traveled through the market district of Water 7, looking at the different food, clothing and other kind of stores, trying to decide which one to stop at first. Since Niri was best with money, she had a fair amount on her to use for today's shopping. It wasn't until a gunstore caught her eye that she tapped her foot on Herman's shell, signaling him to stop. She pointed towards the store and soon, the four of them were climbing onto the dry sidewalk, Herman dripping with salt-water.

"I think it's time I stock up on some more shells and gunpowder," Niri tapped her father's pistol, "Maybe buy a replacement for that gun I lost in Skypeia...but I'd like to get some gunpowder to use for a little experiment I've had planned for awhile now,"

The two pirates and the two animals walked into the gunstore and were immediately surprised to see the wide collection of ammunition, body armor, gunpowder and even some explosives that the store had inside.

Herman whistled when he saw some of the bigger firearms, "I'll betcha those things could knock down a Sea King pup...,"

Niri barely heard Herman though, she was too busy staring at a young man who stood in front of one of the counters, his fingers drumming against the glass. The man had short, light brown hair, had a good, dark tan and wore simple clothes: button up shirt, vest, boots, even a fedora hat. On the hat, he had a belt of ammo circling around his head.

"Shiba Ken...," Niri smiled a little and leaned against the glass display case, "Sniper of Malchior Draco's crew,"

The man turned his head and locked his eyes onto hers, "Who might you be, _senorita_?"

"Niri Zolaro of the Axe-Head pirates," she held out her hand, "Good to meet ya,"

"Niri Zolaro?" Ken turned all the way around and smiled, "The girl who helped bust my boss and my friends out of Slayheim a while back?"

The former Marine nodded, "Aye,"

Ken's smile stayed as he took her hand and shook it firmly, "Glad to meet the person responsible for their freedom,"

"Glad to meet another sharpshooter,"

Herman, Pingu, and Sora watched as the two sniper's looked at each other, a spark flashing in each other's eyes.

_Oh boy, what now?_ they all thought at the same time.

* * *

Taking a day off from the shipyards, Kibo found himself at the bar in Blueno's, a mug of frosty beer in his webbed hand. Beside him was Arisa, who was obviously waiting for Azu to show up sooner or later. Since his return to Water 7, people knew to avoid a certain spot at the bar under a certain spot of the roof where a certain shipwright usually made his appearance.

Mara had managed to patch up the roof (after falling off the ladder a dozen times), but sooner or later, Azu would come crashing through with a large kick mark on his body. It was a surprise to the whole bar when Azu actually walked into the bar instead of falling through the roof.

Kirsty glanced at her friend as they walked to the bar, "I thought we were gonna talk to Paulie?"

"We are, but I know that guy and if you ask me, we need some courage before doing it," Azu plopped down onto his stool and tapped the bar, "Blueno, set me and my friend up with some liquid courage!!"

Blueno turned to his apprentice bartender, "Mara, two Specials!"

"I'm on it!" Mara's voice shouted from the back.

Azu nodded and began tapping the bar until he noticed Arisa sitting nearby. Cursing under his breath, Azu quickly ran out of the bar, leaving Kirsty alone with Kibo and Arisa.

"Looks like he stuck you with the bill," Arisa muttered, sipping her beer, "Just like Azu. He starts one thing, then leaves before it ends," she shook her head, "Inconsiderate bastard,"

Kirsty turned to her as her drink was delivered by Mara, "What do you have against Azu, Arisa? From what I've heard, this is kinda goin' overboard for a guy who never had a chance to say goodbye,"

Arisa lowered her beer, "It's not because of that...," she whispered.

"Hm?" Kirsty raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"I didn't chase after him just because he left without saying goodbye, or for ditching his job with Galley-La. I chased after him because...," she trailed off.

"Because...?"

Arisa shook her head, "Forget it, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with," she muttered, taking her mug of beer into her hand again, "It only concerns me and Azu,"

"Okay, but if you ever wanna talk-,"

"I said I'm fine!" Arisa snapped, glaring at her. "It's none of your goddamn business, so back off!"

Kirsty, as well as the rest of the bar became quiet. Arisa noticed everyone was staring at her. Growling, she downed her drink, slammed the empty mug on the counter and walked out the door.

"Put it on my tab, Blueno!" she shouted on her way out.

The patrons watched her leave and bump into an older looking man in a leather jacket and khaki pants.

"Oi, watch it!" the older man shouted after her before adjusting his jacket, "Damn kids,"

Kibo sighed and turned back around on his stool, "Azu's gonna get killed one of these days,"

Kirsty turned away from the flapping doors of the bar and looked at Kibo, "Why is she-?"

"I have no clue," Kibo shrugged, "Arisa usually keeps to herself. Besides, even if I knew, it wouldn't be my place to tell you,"

"Oh," Kirsty watched him drink from his beer for a few minutes, "Say, Kibo? Since Azu's ditched me, maybe you can do me a favor?"

The Fish-Man looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "What is it?"

Kirsty fidgeted with her skirt, "Well, it's about Paulie. Don't ask me why right now, but I really need to know something, anything really, about him,"

"You wanna know something about Paulie?" Kibo turned to face her, "Sure, I know some things,"

"Like what?" the doctor asked, sipping her drink.

"Well, he's gay for one,"

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!_

Kibo facefaulted as beer assaulted his front, "Oi oi oi...,"

Kirsty coughed loudly, pounding her chest.

"You okay?"

She nodded and cleared her throat, "He's _gay_?!"

Kibo nodded, "Yeah, it's obvious,"

"What makes you say that?"

"You ever see how he yells at girls for showing too much skin?"

_More than you could know..._ Kirsty nodded, "Yes?"

"What kind of _straight_ man would yell at chicks for showing off their body?" Kibo asked quietly, "Only logical reason is that he's gay,"

Kirsty sweatdropped, "Kibo, I don't think he's gay,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you see...,"

* * *

While her nakama were going about their personal affairs, Dusty was having a blast putting on her Foxy Magic Show for the citizens of Water 7. Using a very large Bull, she and DJ were floating in the water, performing for a large crowd that had gathered on all sides of the Bull. The crowd cheered for the acts the kitsune and her assistant put on for them all.

_This is great! I didn't get a chance to put on a show for a big city like this before, but now that I have, I'm pumped!_ Dusty thought to herself as she drew her show to a final close, _A place as big as this, with this many people...I'm actually a step closer to achieving my dream! Maybe I should work on my singing later?_

With a climactic set of flashy tricks, Dusty and DJ ended their show and listened to the massive amount of applause the crowd gave out. The two of them bowed deeply as they heard cheers, whistles and beggings for encores.

"DJ-kun, go and collect the money," she whispered.

"On it, Dusty-chan!" DJ yelped before running down the back of the Bull and across the water lanes before landing on the sidewalk with a large basket in his arms.

While her nakama collected their earnings, Dusty started to pack up her equipment. As she did, a figure appeared behind her, a smile on it's face.

"Well, Kit, you seem to have come a long way,"

Dusty snapped her head around and her eyes widened when she recognized the figure. The blonde hair, the tanned skin, the friendly smile, and even the weird hat that was on top of her head.

It was Veda D. Kagura, the Kangaroo woman who helped them out in Alabasta.

"Kagura!" Dusty dropped her things and glomped Kagura, a very large smile on her face, "Haven't seen you in forever!"

The Zoan user steadied herself to keep herself and Dusty from falling off the Bull and into the water below, which was surprisingly easy with Dusty attached to her like a bloodsucking leech.

"Okay, okay, Kit, leggo," Kagura pushed Dusty off her, and looked her over, "You're lookin' good, Dusty,"

"Thanks, you too!" Dusty stepped back, "What have you been up to since Alabasta?"

Kagura shrugged, "This and that. I heard what you guys did at Slayheim," she grinned, "Not bad for a bunch of rookies,"

"Aw, shucks!" Dusty stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "It was really easy! I took out most of the prison staff myself, so I was pretty much the savior of the crew,"

_Why do I doubt that?_ Kagura sweatdropped, "By the way, nice bounty. You know, for a girl such as yourself, I was kinda surprised to see 50,000,000 beli on your head,"

"You and Oyabun both," Dusty picked her ear, "Waddya doing here, Kagura?"

"My brother and I are looking for our father, then afterwards, I think we're heading back home,"

"Ah," Dusty removed her finger, "We're here to get a new ship. Ours is beyond hope, so we're waiting until we get a new one before heading back on the ocean. You still study Devil Fruits?"

"Of course, why?"

Dusty clapped her hands excitedly, "Kagura, wait until you hear _this_!"

* * *

On another secluded, rocky cape outside of Water 7, Herman, Pingu, Sora and even Malchior (who had met up with them earlier) watched as both Ken and Niri stood on opposite ends of the cape. The two sharpshooters decided to have a little contest of skills, so after buying some watermelons, it was time.

"Okay, _bonito_," Ken held up his guns, a pair of beautiful, black revolvers, "Here's the deal. The one who wins this little contest gets to have one of their opponent's firearms as a prize,"

Niri flexed her fingers, "Got it,"

"I should warn you, just because you're a girl and you helped my nakama before, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you,"

"Good, because it wouldn't be a real contest of skill if you did that," Niri's arm swept downward and with amazing reflexes and speed, she unholstered her father's pistol and spun it around her fingers, alternating between hands every few moments.

Both Malchior and Ken watched in silent surprise as Niri's weapon was a total blur.

"The speed of her hands...," Malchior shook his head, "...that girl has the Devil in her!"

Jack was speechless.

Herman chuckled, "You should see her fight hand-to-hand,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: That chapter's done. Sure, it was blah, but hey, gotta have some before the action, right? Now, I hope I got the OC's that belong to Malchior and Crazy-Fishie down right, since it's been awhile...**

**Axe: maybe you should actually start reading Mal's fic again and not stop every now and then, then forget?**

**Kilnorc: STFU, Axe. Anyhoo, some interesting stuff about to happen here, folks, but I thought I'd get some blah outta the way. I won't go into great details about how the crew and the cameo OC's interact-**

**Axe: Lazy**

**Kilnorc: ...anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Devon: Gotta let off this steam, I don't wanna make trouble here.**

**Azu: Awright, this place is still standing! C'mon, Demon King, let's go see some action!**

**Herman: They're so young...and they're hybrids!**

**Kirsty: Please, Paulie, listen to me! I ain't leaving until you talk to me about this!**

**New Meetings**

**??: You cannot run from the Government forever, White Dragon Kirsty...**


	10. New Meetings

**New Meetings  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Book, book, book, I need a blank book, I need a big, thick, _blank_ book,"

Chizuru looked through the shelves of the bookstore that she and Axe had stepped into after finishing moving everyone's belongings into their hotel rooms and storage. She knew that Axe was looking for a book to use as a scrapbook or a journal in case Rayo ever crossed paths again, so she was helping him look for one.

"Find one, Chizzy?"

"Not yet, Captain," Chizuru scanned the shelves and pulled out a book filled with yellow-tinted pages, "This looks interesting,"

"What is it?" Axe asked, poking his head through an empty space on the shelf from the other end, "Blank book?"

"No, but it's a history book about this area," Chizuru turned the book around and flipped through the pages for him, "As a student of history, I'm sure that you'd enjoy this,"

Axe looked at the words quickly and pulled his head back out the other side, "Add that to our list, Chiz,"

"As you wish, Captain," she looked around, "Should I look for anymore books about history?"

"Why not, I'm always up for a new lesson here and there, so why not...OH SCORE!"

_He found one..._ Chizuru smiled and walked out from behind the aisle to see Axe waving a book with blank pages in the air, "Good job, boss,"

Axe gave the V sign, "Booya!"

Chizuru looked at the thickness, "You really think you need all that? I mean, we only lost track of Rayo after the Grand Prix race. Surely, not all our adventures from that point will take up that whole book?"

"Probably not, but I got something else planned for this thing," Axe snapped the book shut, "I don't know why, Chizuru, but I feel like the time to reveal everything is fast approaching," he looked up at her, "Rayo isn't with us, but should he come into possession of this book, I'd like for him to know _everything_ that I've done in the five years I've been on this ocean,"

Chizuru smiled, "That's thoughtful. What about Shidyk D. Shade?" she asked him, "Rayo said they were friends?"

Axe shrugged, "I'm sure when he discovers who I am, he'll be even more pumped for a rematch. Of course, I'm not gonna reveal everything out in the open. I got a way to hide this info in this book,"

"_Already_?"

"I think ahead,"

"...that's rare for you,"

"Oi oi...," Axe's eye twitched, "Watch it,"

Chizuru giggled, "I wonder how the others are faring today?"

* * *

Leaving Niri to hang out with Ken, Herman wandered the city again, trying to buy supplies for his crewmates. It was only their second day in Water 7, and already things were very interesting. They met some of Azu's old friends, fought the same friends, ran into old friends of their own, and then he watched as Niri dueled against Ken. He had complete faith in his nakama, but he was surprised to see what he he saw after the duel...

-Flashback-

_Niri blew the smoke away from her pistol before holstering it, "I win, Ken,"_

_"Yeah, looks like it," Ken sighed and walked over to her, holding out his two black pistols, "Take your pick, senorita,"_

_Niri looked at the guns, smiled and turned away, "Nah,"_

_Ken blinked, "You won, so-,"_

_"So? Does that mean I **have** to claim a prize?" Niri asked, not even turning away, "I don't take guns from friends. Besides, I usually find prizes on the battlefield, so don't worry about it," she gave the V sign, "I'll find my own toys,"_

-End Flashback-

_Well, while she's talking guns and ammo and who knows what else, that'll leave me some time to do some personal shopping in addition to the supplies_ Herman thought as he weaved in and out of the crowd.

As Herman wandered, he noticed how well all these different people, whether they be pirates, humans, or even non-humans, got along. This was the kind of place he was hoping to see at one point in his life, and this is what he hoped the world would be like some point in his life.

Stopping at a large foodstore that wasn't on the water, Herman noticed a strange sight. A large, rather round woman with a large group of children were in the store ahead of him. While the woman was trying to buy some food, the children were being a handful. What was even more interesting was the large amount of children.

Making his way through the store, he saw that all the children looked very different from each other, and the large woman. As he checked out the inventory, he could overhear some of their talk with the shopkeeper.

"...so, she's asked you to watch after the little ones for awhile, Zodabata-san?"

"Yeah, but just until she gets back,"

"You already have your hands full with the other kids, how can you handle the guppies?"

"I have lots of help as it is-,"

"OW! Mama, Destiny bit me!"

Human children bite? Herman swiveled his stalks around and received a shock. There, in the arms of a couple of young children, were three babies. Not just babies, however, but babies who had the traits of his Fishman kin! Forgetting his shopping, Herman walked over to the group of children and bent down to their level.

_They're so young, **and** they're hybrids! Hybrids of both Fishpeople and humans!  
_

"What're their names?" he asked kindly.

One of the children had copper-colored skin, emerald eyes, and a mixture of silver and black hair. This young child, this boy, had a deformed dorsal fin on him, however. The tip of the fin was folded over, making the fin look like a strange version of a frozen tidal wave.

The second one, the only girl of the three, had silver skin, black hair and blue eyes that made her look adorable...even though she had her jaws clamped onto the hands of the older kid who was holding her.

When Herman looked at the third one, he nearly fell over. The second boy had white skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair with red streaks. There was something about these children, something that reminded him a lot about other Fish-Men he had seen before in his life, but the boy with white skin really made him remember a certain tyrant from the East Blue.

Herman shook his head, _No way, Arlong hated humans, he'd never mate with any females. Still, startling resemblance to him...must be the nose._

The child with the female biting him growled and tried to pry her off his hand, "This is Destiny...we call her Little Tooth Biter," he pointed to the one with the strange fin, "That's Long, and the last one is called Riptide,"

Herman looked closely at the children and a sudden feeling of hope filled his heart.

* * *

"Dammit! Sonofabitch!"

Devon's foot swept through the air and connected with a piece of garbage, sending it flying into the distance. The blonde nittoryu user ran both hands through his hair, messing the comb job he had done. He was still very angry at the fact that the woman he loved told the pervert of the crew that she had a brother, instead of him! Now, he was wandering through the alleys and streets of Water 7, trying to calm himself down before he did anything stupid.

"Gotta let off this steam," he murmured to himself, "I don't wanna make trouble here...,"

A slight twinge of pain in his chest made him stop. He pulled up his shirt and looked at the scars that he had sustained in Skypeia. He wasn't sure where the Fragment of Muspelheim that held Thrymr's soul was within his body, but he knew that it wasn't there anymore. He had meant to make a necklace out of it so he could still have it with him at all time without slicing open his chest and cramming it back into him, but he had kept putting it off for some time.

"AAAAH!"

The sound of someone screaming made Devon look up just in time to see Azu fall from the sky and hit the hard pavement. Devon raised an eyebrow and looked where he could've fallen from, but he couldn't be positive where.

"Okay, I really gotta work on my landing...,"

Devon looked back down to see Azu climbing to his feet, looking completely unharmed and dusting his clothes off casually.

"The hell happened to you, Azu?"

"Hell if I know," Azu cracked his neck, "All I remember is leaving Blueno's bar, then fuzziness...then falling from the sky," he grinned, "Man, I must've had a killer drink or something!"

Devon's eye twitched, "Where's Kirsty?"

"Last time I saw, she was at Blueno's Bar where I left her,"

"You left her?"

"Hey, there were certain circumstances!"

"Such as...?"

"I ran into Arisa again," Azu shrugged, "I really don't wanna be in the same room with her right now. Sure, we used to be friends, but ever since I left town three years ago, she's been on my ass like ugly on an ape. Why she's after me, I have no clue whatsoever, but what I _do_ know is that she's strong and when she's pissed, her strength pretty much doubles and personally, I don't wanna feel_ that_,"

_How about **I** make you feel something, you drunk bastard?_ Devon clenched a fist, "Well, since you know your way around here, why don't you guide me back to the bar?"

Azu snapped his fingers, "Gotcha! Good idea, my man, good idea! Now," he looked around, "...where the hell are we?" he wondered.

Devon fell over at the question, _You gotta be kiddin' me..._

* * *

"So, you went all wild and ripped a guy to shreds, and Axe became a diamond man?"

"Yep! All of it's true!"

Kagura stuffed her hands into her pockets as she walked alongside DJ and Dusty, listening to their stories of their adventures since Alabasta.

"Sounds like you guys have been having one hell of a trip," she thought aloud with a grin, "I'm impressed that rookies like you did all that without getting killed. I've been around for a few years and even a lot of the experienced pirates that I've seen have gone to Davy Jones,"

"Yeah, but this is one group he won't take!" Dusty ran to a water lane and looked down at the water, "Ya hear that, you ghost-bastard!? You ain't takin' any of the Axe-Heads down to ya locker!"

Kagura turned to DJ, "I see she hasn't changed much,"

* * *

After a little more talk time at the bar, Kibo took Kirsty back to Dock One, where they found Paulie talking with Lucci and Kaku about something or other.

"Paulie!" Kibo whistled, "You got a visitor,"

The prude of a shipwright turned away from his co-workers and saw the two of them walking up behind them. He frowned and took out his cigar, "You again, huh? Listen, I don't care what you say, what you want to say, I'm not buying it, so you're just gonna be wasting your time,"

"Paulie, you may wanna listen to her," Kibo advised.

"Shut it, fish stick," Paulie snapped, "This doesn't concern you, and it sure as hell doesn't concern me!"

With that, Paulie turned on his heel and stormed away, walking past Lucci and Kaku. The long-nosed carpenter had a confused look on his face while the one with the pigeon had an even look on his.

Kaku turned to Kibo, "What's going on, Kibo-san?"

"Please, Paulie, listen to me!" Kirsty shouted after him, following close behind him, "I ain't leaving until you talk to me about this!"

The Stingray Fish-Man sighed and scratched his head, "Long story short, Paulie's dad got busy,"

Kaku blinked, a surprised look on his face, "Uh-oh...so, she's his-?"

"Yeah," Kibo nodded, "Half-sister. One of them, anyway,"

"_One_ of them?!"

* * *

"What the hell is this place?"

Devon and Azu looked at a large building with boarded up windows and lights poking through the holes. Azu looked closely for a few moments before cracking a large grin and clapping his hands.

"Awright, this place is still standing!" he ran behind Devon and started pushing him towards the door, "C'mon, Demon King, let's go see some action!"

"Hey, wait, what're you doing, what is this place!?"

"A place I used to visit all the time before leaving home,"

"What, a strip club?"

"Nah, just as good!"

After 'persuading' Devon into entering the rundown building, Azu and his friend soon found themselves in a large place filled with numerous tables and a large, square fighting ring in the middle of the room. The tables were occupied by a large number of people who had plates of food and glasses of beer in front of them, while the ring looked like a large cage.

"No strip club, but a _fight_ club!"

"Howdy boys, can I get you something?"

Devon turned to see a woman in what looked like a bunny suit standing near them, holding a notepad and a pencil.

"Uh...,"

Azu patted him on the shoulder, "Lemme handle this, buddy," he cleared his throat and swaggered up to the woman, "Here's the deal, baby. Set my good friend here with the V.I.P. area, give him the best meal and liquor, then I want you to take me to the current boss of this area," he pulled out a wad of Beli dollars, "Okay?"

The woman smiled and took the dollars, "Okay, you're the boss,"

* * *

"Paulie-,"

"No,"

"But-,"

"No!"

"C'mon, just-,"

"I said no, dammit!" Paulie whirled around and glared at Kirsty, biting down hard on his cigar, "I don't know where you got the photograph, I don't know how you knew my father, but you and I? _Not_ related!"

Kirsty returned the glare, "You may not like the idea, Paulie, but the facts are that you and I are related by blood! We both may have a different mothers but we have the same father, and I will prove it!"

Paulie growled, "How you gonna do that?"

"I'm a doctor, I have plenty of medical knowledge and a fair amount of adequate equipment, so-,"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna trust you to prove we're related," Paulie cut her off and grabbed a set of plans from a nearby table., "For all I know, you could just make it look like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some repairs to do,"

Kirsty puffed out her cheeks and stomped the ground, "You stubborn, sonofa-!"

* * *

What the hell am I doing here? Devon looked around the building from the V.I.P. area, I should be out looking for Kirsty, but here I am, waiting for Azu to come back. How the hell did he even manage to get me these seats? Screw this, I'm outta here...

As he rose from the booth that he shared with a couple of attractive women (which he turned down repeatedly), a loud voice boomed through the dimly lit building.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special event for you all today. Not only do we have the returning champion of recent bouts, but we have an old favorite from the past who has returned to our great City of Water!"**

_Aw crap..._ Devon slapped himself on the face, _Azu!_

**"Everyone, show your love for the long-lost favorite...Azu 'Dizzy' Baba, the Drunken Boxer of Galley-La Company!"**

A spotlight swept through the house until it landed on the familiar figure of Azu, but he was dressed differently than when Devon last saw him. He wore baggy pants similar to the pants he saw on Mr 1 from way back in Alabasta, except they were black, and the only thing he wore on his upper body were two sets of white bandages wrapped around each hand ands arms and a black bandanna tied around his forehead.

The shipwright entered the caged fighting arena and immediately, he began to put on a show for the crowd. It looked like a strange mixture of dancing and his martial arts, which the crowd loved and cheered for.

_What a ham..._ Devon rolled his eyes.

**"Now, everyone show big love for the returning champion of our little underground cage fights...Sega!"**

The spotlight swept through the room again and this time, it landed on a man with long black hair. The man wore baggy pants, much like Azu's, but he also wore a sleeveless turtle-neck sweater underneath a black vest with white lining. He walked into the caged arena and the two fighters looked at each other, as if they were measuring each other up. As he looked at the one called Sega, Azu realized he had two differently colored eyes: his left eye was red while his right eye was green.

_Well, **there's** something you don't see everyday..._

**"Now, for your entertainment, let the fight between these two warriors commence!"**

A loud bell was heard and the two fighters rushed each other.

* * *

Axe let out a long yawn and stretched before looking back at the blank book that sat in front of him...and the dozens of history books that surrounded him.

"Okay, so that was an interesting investment...," he cracked his neck and grabbed a nearby pen, "Before I start sticking photos in, I guess I should start telling the story first, eh?" he tapped the corner of a blank page a few times, trying to figure out where to start, "Well, the beginning's always a good start," he murmured.

He made sure he had ink in the pen before jotting down the start of the journal.

_**"Five years ago, I had left my home in the West Blue to become the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter, and through my five years I have seen and done many things. I have met great people, powerful enemies, and strong rivals. I have met a man who saved me from a fighting pit when he could've left me there, I have met a man who could've killed me in a second if he wanted to, and I have even fought against enemies from the New World. I knew that my journey to find both One Piece and the Rio Poneglyph would be dangerous and long, but compared to what I've seen and done, that idea is nothing,"**_

_**"When I first started out, I had gotten myself a crew that was pretty much made of people from all over the world, mainly the Four Blue Seas outside the Grand Line. They were my first pirate crew, my first family on the sea, but on my third year as a pirate (or maybe second year? I don't recall exactly) my family was taken from me. They betrayed me and sided with my First Mate, Kairi Lumina, who had once been not only a beautiful woman, but she was once a very good-hearted and strong swordswoman. What happened to her to make her change like that...perhaps I'll never know,"**_

Axe checked the ink level before writing again.

_**"What I am about to write in this book is not only a journal of my second crew of Axe-Head Pirates, but this is a record of my entire career as a pirate. Within the bindings of this book, I will write down everything about my life and my pirating years. This includes my full name and my reason on why I loathe the World Government with all my heart,"**_

_Best to save the better details for the hidden part of the book...oh wait, I know what I can do for that! _Axe smacked himself in the forehead_, Duh!  
_

_**"This is the story of a man called Axe, the Captain of the Axe-Head Pirates, both old and new crews...,"**_

Axe cracked his knuckles, _Man, this is gonna take a long while...I wonder where everyone else is?_

* * *

Azu hit the ring floor hard, stunned at the skill of his opponent. The man, Sega, called himself a master of some kind of kickboxing called Capoera and he was much stronger than he looked. He was not only able to keep up with Azu's Drunken Boxing techniques, but he was able to counter them perfectly and even use them again Azu!

This was the reason why Azu was on the ring floor, blood dribbling down his mouth while a large shiner already appeared over one of his eyes.

_Shit! Who the hell is this guy and where'd he come from?!_

"C'mon, Drunken Boxer!" Sega shifted his footing around, "Get up, I wanna see how long you can last against me in this place!"

Azu sat up and held up a hand, "Just...just gimme a moment, alright?"

The shipwright looked back, hoping to see Devon sitting in the V.I.P. area, cheering him on, but he only saw an empty booth. Well, not really empty because the women were still there, but Devon was nowhere to be seen!

_Where the hell he go?_

"Time's up!"

"Now, wait a minute...," Azu rose to his feet and turned back to Sega...only to receive a hard blow upside his head with Sega's swift kick.

_SHIT!_

Outside, Devon was walking away from the boarded up fight club, hands inside his pockets.

_Let the bastard get his ass kicked, I couldn't care less!_

* * *

As night fell on Water 7, a handful of figures in masks stood on one of the many rooftops of the city, as if they were waiting for something.

"Who knew that baka bastard Azu would show his face here?" one them asked to the others, "I thought we got rid of him three years ago,"

"That was just a precaution, but it seems that that was unnecessary, since he hasn't taken any course of action. Looks like he doesn't remember a thing,"

"Well, he was pretty damn wasted then,"

"It doesn't matter if he's taken any action or not. What matters is that he's practically delivered a dangerous criminal to us," another one of the masked figures chuckled darkly, "We've gotten reports from the higher-ups and we know how dangerous she can be. It's our duty to the World Government and to Justice to make sure she doesn't use her powers for evil,"

"There she is!"

The rest of the figures turned to a comrade, who was pointing downward towards the street below. They all looked down to see Kirsty walking towards the hotel, apparently looking angry about something.

She was so angry, she didn't notice the impending threat of masked enemies approaching until she found herself surrounded by them. As soon as she saw them, she went on a defensive stance, fists raised.

"I'm not in a good mood, fellas, so unless you wanna get your ass kicked and your balls broken, just back away and leave me alone. I'm in no mood tonight for a potential mugging,"

"We're not here to mug you,"

"Then what the hell are you here for?!"

The figure in front of her crossed it's arms and looked right into her eyes from behind it's mask.

"You cannot run from the Government forever, White Dragon Kirsty...,"

Kirsty's eyes widened and she could swear she felt her heart stop when those words reached her ears. She began to back away, but she didn't get far when she felt strong hands grab her from behind.

"Make it easy on yourself and come with us, unless you want us to kill your nakama,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: -sighs- man, that was a long one. I hope this chapter was good, I put good effort into it. Yes, Axe has started to write a book about everything that's happened to him, but no, we won't see his name for a while (sorry ya'll!). Hope you enjoyed.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Niri: -yawn- Morning...where's Kirsty?**

**Azu: Devon, what the hell is your problem, lately? What crawled up your ass and died?**

**Devon: You're a jerk, ya know that Paulie?**

**Chizuru: Something's happened to her, I can feel it.**

**Third Day Troubles Part One**

**Dusty: OH MY GOD, IT'S LUFFY!**

**Before I go, I would like to say that the three hybrid children: Long, Destiny, and Riptide belong to Deathshark. In her fic, which is a COMPLETELY AU fic, they're the offspring of Nami and Arlong. Since this fic is canon, I can't go with that angle, but as a favor, I had Herman come into them.**

**Secondly, if this is my last update for the weekend, I would like to say that May 10th is my birthday and I'll turn 21, so yay!**


	11. Third Day Troubles Part One

**Third Day Troubles Part One  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After a long night for the Axe-Head crew, and after they had a good rest for themselves, the morning sun peeked through the many windows of the hotel and shined on the sleeping pirates. Austin was snoring while he lay sprawled over Devon's stomach, Herman's face was buried in a large pillow, Azu wore a large ice pack taped onto his face as he slept, DJ hugged a large pillow tightly with a large grin on his face (do we even want to know why he's like that right now?), and Axe (who had stayed up late to work a little on his journal) was fast asleep, drooling on the blank page he was currently on.

The girls and the pets of the crew were fast asleep too, save Kirsty and Chizuru. While the former was nowhere to be found, the latter stood at a large window, a cup of coffee in her hand as she stared out at Water 7's beautiful architecture.

_This place...so much life is here, but I can also feel pain_ she thought as she sipped her morning drink _I can also feel something strange around this place. Something...dark, and hidden very well, but I can't get any more than that right now._

A loud yawn was heard from behind, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Good morning, Niri, have a good sleep?"

Niri yawned again as she scratched her bed head, "Morning...," she looked around, "Where's Kirsty?"

"With Paulie, I'm guessing," Chizuru said with a shrug, "She didn't come back last night,"

"Should we go look for her?"

"You know as well as I do that Kirsty can handle herself," Chizuru sipped her coffee, "Besides, she's probably with the Galley-La carpenters. I bet she slept at Dock One to talk to Paulie again and again until he gets it right,"

"Mm," Niri turned her head to see Axe slumped over his book, "He still going at it?"

"He's got a lot of memories to write down, and his wrists will be sore, but I think he's really determined to write everything he knows down," Chizuru turned around and looked at her sharpshooter nakama, "I know, by the way,"

Niri met her gaze, "Know what?"

Chizuru walked over to her and lowered her voice, "I know his name,"

Niri's eyes widened a bit, "You know that he's-?"

"Shh," Chizuru cut her off and glanced as Dusty came into the room, eyes closed, feet dragging behind her with her tail, _Yes Niri, I know, but I'm not gonna say anything about it here._

_Why not?_

_Because it's his right and his right alone to reveal that information, we have no business telling that to anyone. Besides, you know what's happened in the past!_

_I didn't know until my father told me before he died a couple years before Axe set off to find One Piece _Niri looked right at her_, So, how much you know?_

_I know more than I wanted to know about our dear, tormented captain. Believe me, Niri, he's hurting terribly on the inside. He may not look it most of the time, but he's absolutely terrified._

_Because...?_

_Because of Kairi._

_He's terrified because of **her**? What's that murdering, betraying bitch done to scare him so much?_

_You don't want to know..._

"Hey, you guys having a staring contest?" Dusty asked, interrupting their mental conversation as she walked over, "I call the winner!"

Both Chizuru and Niri looked at her silently.

"What, something in my hair?"

* * *

After breakfast, Dusty and DJ found themselves in one of the many clothing stores of Water 7 buying new outfits with the money they earned from their performance yesterday. As she modeled clothing for DJ, Dusty went on another rant about her troubles. This rant involved something relating to her very distant relatives.

"...I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Chizuru like a sister, but she keeps bugging me about that,"

"Well, maybe she's-,"

"I mean, yes I have miko blood in me, and yes I like the power I get from it, but that doesn't mean I should study some damn Wakanda miko scrolls she found in the ruins of the Wakanda's house,"

"Dusty-chan?"

"What is it, DJ-kun?"

"Maybe Chizuru-chan's just looking out for you," he offered, "I mean, no offense intended but you are kind of the damsel of the crew,"

Dusty fell over, _I can't believe **he** said that! I am not! Just because I've been nabbed by my father's relatives, Dimitri, Foxy and my old crew...okay, okay, **maybe** I've had some bad luck regarding me being tied up and carried off, but that doesn't make me a damsel!_

"Anyhoo, Dusty-chan, maybe she thinks that if you learn more about your miko power, the stronger you'll get?"

"I'm already strong, I'm strong thanks to my father's blood-,"

"Which is miko blood,"

"...and my Zoan fruit," Dusty finished, "After all, Zoan fruits that are carnivorous in nature are often more violent than other Zoan's,"

DJ sweatdropped, "Quoting from Kagura-chan, eh?"

"So what if I am?"

"Anyway, Dusty-chan, just think about it: If you study to gain more miko power, and you hone that power to become really strong, you can beat _loads_ more enemies!"

"Hmm, well-,"

"You get stronger, you can kick that baka Devon's ass the next time he makes fun of you,"

"Alright, I'm in!" Dusty gave a thumbs up, grinning. The smile disappeared however, when she noticed something outside. She ran to the nearest window just in time to see a couple of familiar people go by the store while riding on a couple of Yagara Bulls.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, whirling around, "IT'S LUFFY! IT'S LUFFY, DJ-KUN, LUFFY!"

DJ's eyes swirled around and around, "That's nice...Dusty-chan...,"

* * *

"Hey, Paulie!"

_Dammit, **now** what?_ the blonde carpenter set his tools down and turned around to see Azu, as well as a young man with wings on his back, coming his way. Paulie frowned and crossed his arms.

"Baba, I heard you were back in town. What the hell are you doing here, and who the hell is that?" he asked, pointing to Devon.

"Name's the Demon King, and I'm here to talk to you about something," Devon cracked his neck, "You got some place for us to talk?"

"Why can't you just talk here?" Azu asked, earning an elbow jab to his already damaged face, sending him to the ground, "What the hell, man?!"

Paulie bit into his cigar and nodded to the back area of the shipyard, "This way,"

Devon nodded and looked down at his nakama as Paulie walked off, "You, stay here, got it?"

"I got it...shit!" Azu held his bleeding nose and looked up at him, "Devon, what the hell is your problem lately?! What crawled up your ass and died?"

"That's for me to worry about, the only thing you have to worry about is," Devon's leg swept across Azu's face and sent him to the ground, "Don't piss me off anymore,"

* * *

"Okay, Demon King, what is it you want?" Paulie asked as Devon joined him in an empty work area, "If you got a job lined up for me-,"

"Fuck jobs, I'm here for Kirsty,"

"The White Dragon?" Paulie waved his hands, "Look, I already had a hard enough time to get her to leave me alone, what I _don't_ need is some muscle under her thumb to convince me otherwise that-,"

Devon cut him off, grabbing him by his jacket and slamming him up against the wall, lifting Paulie a good few feet off the ground.

"Now, you listen to me, you piece of cigar-smoking shit. Kirsty is my woman, and I would like to see her happy. If she wants her half-brother to accept her, then I'll do anything to let that happen,"

Paulie glared down at him, "You shouldn't mess with a Galley-La carpenter, punk,"

"And you shouldn't dismiss a girl who's come so far to see one of the only family members she has left his in this world!" Devon shouted, "Her entire family except her sister were slaughtered when she was a child. Now, I'm aware that you may have daddy issues because he left you and this place, but believe me I know what that feels like. My own father left me and my family alone for years and my mother died because of it,"

"Let go,"

"No, I will not let go until you at least consider the possibility!" Devon tightened his grip, "Until then, feel free to hang around,"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Devon felt a familiar wooden blade poking him in the back. He didn't even turn around.

"Back off kid, this is between me and goggles,"

Nick Olas frowned, "Put him down, Demon King,"

"I'm busy with him,"

"Put. Him. Down. Unless you want to take on the entire Galley-La workforce, I suggest you put him down right this moment," Nick pressed his sword into Devon's back, "Don't make me hurt you,"

"You think you can hurt a guy with a three-digit bounty, kid?"

Nick scoffed, "Bounties are nothing when measuring strength,"

_You don't have to tell me that, kid, but I'm still strong enough to keep up with you **and** kick your ass..._ Devon looked back at Paulie and lowered him to the ground, releasing his jacket, "You're a jerk, Paulie,"

Paulie batted his hands away, "Only jerks that come to mind are you, Demon King, and my old man. I dunno why he left my family when he did, but i do know that that White Dragon chick isn't related to me,"

Devon stuffed his hands into his pockets, "We still got four days until our Log Pose sets, Paulie, so I'll let you dwell on the possibility. If you're not convinced by then, I know a couple of people who will show you the truth. Now," he looked around, "Where the hell is Kirsty?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday,"

The blonde nittoryu user turned to him, frowning, "What?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Paulie repeated.

"You mean she's _not_ with you?"

Paulie looked around to the empty area that was occupied by himself, Devon and Nick, then turned to the Devon, "Does it look like she's with us, you idiot?"

_If she's not here..._ Devon looked back the way he came, _Then where is she?_

"Oi, Paulie!" Kaku ran up to them, "That pirate guy's looking for you,"

"Which pirate guy, this town's full of 'em?"

"Mikaziki, the pirate captain worth 36,000,000 Beli,"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming...," Paulie glanced at Devon, "I got work to do, kid,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be seeing you later anyway,"

As Kaku and Paulie left, Azu joined Nick and Devon, his nose full of bloody rags used to halt the bloodflow.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nma, just your idiot friend pickin' a fight with a Galley-La worker," Nick jerked a thumb to Devon, "Tell him how things work around here before he gets his ass kicked,"

"Oi...,"

Azu scratched his dreads and sighed, "Alright, alright...I'll see what I can do,"

"Oi oi...,"

"Oh, by the way, Azu," Nick snapped his fingers, "Iceburg-san wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you as soon as possible,"

"Why?"

Nick shrugged, "He just said he needed to talk to you,"

* * *

In one of the many eateries of Water 7, Niri and Herman were eating lunch with Pingu, Sora and Austin while they went over the ship catalogue they got from Galley-La a few days ago. Niri was scanning the pages of the catalogue while Pingu stuffed his beak filled with fish. Austin did the same thing with at least half a dozen steaks.

Niri looked up at Austin, "How he can suddenly eat that much that fast is beyond me...must be a growth spurt on the horizon,"

"Either that or it's the Shandian blood in him," Herman offered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"How the hell does blood make you hungry like that?"

"I dunno...maybe it's the same thing with the D's,"

"What do you mean?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Shidyk D. Shade and even our captain all have the middle initial of D in their names, and look at them eat!"

_"He's right!"_ Pingu honked, his voice muffled by a fat fish slice, _"We D's are always fighting, so we needs lots of food to keep up our strength!"_

"Some day, I'd like to know what the hell it is he says," Herman murmured, drumming the table.

"Me too, Herman, me too,"

"AUSTIN-KUN!"

A yellow blur shot through the air, in between Herman and Niri and collided into the young cabin boy, sending him to the ground as he still chewed his food. Penny of Death Root smiled widely as she hugged him tightly.

"It's been so long, Austin-kun! What've you been up to?!"

Niri leaned forward, "Uh, Penny...listen, I'm not one to interrupt hug time between a girl and her boyfriend-,"

Penny blushed and loosened her grip, "He's...he's_ not_ my boyfriend!"

"Oh really?" Herman propped his head up on his arm, "I remember a certain kiss back in Jaya...,"

"He's not my boyfriend, so shut up!" Penny shouted, her face going redder.

Bingo, touched a nerve... Niri smiled, then noticed Austin's face turning blue, "Either he's choking on his food or you're suffocating him, Penny,"

"Oh crap!"

Niri sweatdropped, _Doesn't this kid have **any** supervision?_

Pingu, looking for another bite, raised his fork to spear his fish again, but he noticed that his plate was spinning...and empty.

_"Hey, not bad,"_

The penguin's eye twitched as he turned his head to see a familiar looking panda sitting next to him, chewing on the fish happily.

_"You sonofa...!"_

Herman shook his head and looked back at the catalogue, "If I'm gonna learn how to make Mizu-Mizu Meat for this crew in the future, we're gonna need a bigger fridge and a stronger lock,"

"Way ahead of ya, Red,"

* * *

"I wonder if he would get mad when he finds out I helped him with this? He needs his rest after all, and with my talents, it'll be just like how he planned on it...hope so, anyway,"

As Axe was still taking a long sleep, Chizuru took it upon herself to use her abilities to help him write his story in the big book. So, with one hand on his head, one hand guiding the pen, and her mind dipping into his mind and controlling the writing utensil, Chizuru had written a fair amount for him. Double-checking what she had written with what she saw in his mind, Chizuru smiled and decided to take a break.

After writing a quick note, she grabbed her hat and walked out of the hotel room, a look on her face. She had kept feeling something strange around her, but it was only when she was diving into Axe's mind that she didn't hear it. The more she heard and the more she felt it it, the more worrisome she became. She knew where everyone was, she could hear their thoughts even though they were off somewhere (it was the mental connection that she had with everyone, which had grown stronger the more time she spent with the crew), but still...

She couldn't hear Kirsty anywhere.

_Something's happened to her, I know it..._ she thought as she walked down the stairs to the ground floor, _I'll have to have Austin's Mantra to lock onto her position before I can find her though. Wait a moment, what's this I feel?_

As soon as she stepped onto the landing, a group of oddly dressed men in black armor-like shells gathered around her, grinning from ear to ear. She looked at them all calmly, "Gentelmen, may I help you?" she asked coolly.

One of the men laughed, "Chizuru Ukita, pirate woman with a bounty of 29,000,000 Beli. Thanks for giving us your head for that prize!"

Chizuru smiled, "Afraid not boys,"

She stood there and almost instantly, the group of men were startled by something. Each of them looked around, surprised looks on their faces.

"Where that hell-?!"

"She's fast!"

"Where is she!"

"C'mon, let's go! Don't let that bounty get away!"

Chizuru stood there calmly as the men ran out of the building, shouting at one another. She giggled and started walking again, a sly smile on her face.

"Gotta love being psychic...being able to mess with one's mind can be very helpful from time to time. Now," she stepped out of the building and looked at the surrounding buildings, "Let's start looking. First, I need Austin's help,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I think this is a good chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, folks, I've had a busy week. Don't worry though, within a few days, I should be back on top of my old daily updating routine.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Niri: Don't worry, guys, I'm sure those two can handle themselves. They may be kids, but they're tough.**

**Azu: I don't have to put up with your shit, Devon!**

**Axe: I _love_ this Mizu-Mizu Meat...ooh, comfy cushions! What is this, water-cushions? Oh, we are so getting these for the new ship.**

**Chizuru: Hello Sanji-kun, it's been quite a while since we last saw one another, hasn't it?**

**Third Day Troubles Part Two**

**Azu: Yo, boyos! Hope ya don't mind, but I came to hang out for awhile...hey, where's Franky and the Squares?**


	12. Third Day Troubles Part Two

**Third Day Troubles Part Two  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After lunch, Herman and Niri decided to check out the shops in Water 7 to pick out some new clothes and furniture for the new ship, which they had an idea on by now, but they wanted to get things out of the way first. When they entered a furniture shop, they saw many different types of chairs, couches and beds. They looked normal enough, but when Niri sat down, she immediately began to wobble around, the cushions sloshing around underneath her.

"Whoa, what the-?" she stopped herself and looked down, pressing down on the cushion, "Herman, check this out, it's filled with water!"

"Oh, really?" Herman sat down on another chair and tested it, "Hey, you're right. That feels pretty good!"

"Yeah, it does," Niri smiled, "Did we get any cloud material from Skypeia?"

"I think so, but I'll have to check our inventory, just to double-check, why?"

"Imagine these and that material being our new furniture," Niri grinned, "I swear, these are awesome! I wonder if anyone else will like them?"

Herman began to shrug, when he noticed something behind her. He pointed towards the sight, "Uhm...Axe does, among other things,"

"Huh?" Niri turned and nearly fell over when she saw her rock-headed captain bouncing up and down on a large water-bed, a huge piece of Mizu-Mizu Meat in his hand, his mouth already filled with the stuff, "Idiot...,"

Axe was having a blast. As he stuffed his face with the delicacy of Water 7, he enjoyed the simple pleasures of water cushions as a small crowd formed around him.

"Is this guy an idiot?"

"Must be,"

"He's a pig, lookit at his manners!"

"Betcha 100 beli that thing's gonna pop out from under him,"

Niri slapped herself in the face, "We leave him passed out in the hotel, and when we see him, he's high on meat and making a scene,"

"That's our captain," Herman patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Niri, I'm embarrassed as well,"

"Least I'm not suffering alone,"

"I _love_ this Mizu-Mizu Meat!" Axe exclaimed as he tore another piece of meat off the bone, "...ooh, comfy cushions! What is this, water cushions? Oh, we are so getting these for our new ship!"

"Let's leave before he spots us and makes us look stupid,"

"I'm right behind ya,"

As the two of them left the shop, they ran into a couple of familiar faces...each of who were arguing with another set of familiar faces.

Elsa and Shan from Death Root were currently yelling at Jessie, Jack and another woman. The unknown woman was lightly tanned, had light brown hair with some blonde streaks in it...and she had fox ears and five fox-tails! She was dressed in a green blouse, blue shorts and lace-up sandals, but the Axe-Head's eyes were still pretty much focused on the tails and the ears.

Both Niri and Herman rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing anything.

They weren't.

Curious, and wanting to stop the catfight that was on the horizon, Herman and Niri ran over to the arguing group to try and even things out. After awhile, the two Axe-Heads found out that they were fighting over something from a shop or something. When things had cooled down, the questions began to fly.

"Why do you have fox ears?"

"And tails?"

"Aw, crap, not again...hang on,"

"You're not human, are you?"

"No way you could've eaten a Devil Fruit,"

This, along with questions on how their familiar friends were doing pretty much dominated the conversation. During the talk, they discovered that the fox girl's name was Ayame, another woman from Malchior's crew. Incredibly enough, her looks were not a result of a Devil Fruit, but before they could find out what the reason was...

"Uh, Niri," Shan looked around, "Penny and Pan were with you and Austin earlier...where are they now?"

"Oh, they wandered off somewhere," Niri waved her off casually, "Don't worry, they can handle themselves. Austin's got a gift and he's tough as hell," she grinned proudly, "Believe it or not, his parents were once nakama to Gold Roger,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone else shouted at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"YOU LIE!"

"We gotta find them!"

Again, Niri waved them off, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure those two can handle themselves," she said assuringly, "They may be kids, but they're tough. We can't be around to babysit them forever...besides, Pingu is with them,"

"Pan is too,"

"Yeah, but Pingu's a lot tougher than that panda,"

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

* * *

While the adults were having their little get together, Austin and Penny found themselves walking the streets of Water 7 with Pingu and Pan, the two animals doing their best to ignore each other. The two younger pirates enjoyed hanging out together since they were now friends, but they (or at least Austin was) were a bit nervous about one another after that kiss back in Jaya.

_Why did Niri and Herman call us boyfriend and girlfriend? I've never even had a girlfriend before! Besides, not like we can have a stable relationship since we're on different crews and ships, and we're always off in different directions with different goals in mind... _Austin glanced at Penny, who was looking around with a happy smile on her face, _We already have a love-struck swordsman with a hyperactive fox, and my brother and Kirsty...I don't even know if another couple is a good thing right now._

"Austin!"

The two children stopped and turned to see Chizuru walking up to them.

_Thank Shandora..._ Austin sighed and walked over to her, _What's going on, Chiz?_

Chizuru smiled, "That's what I like about our friendship, Austin, we can talk without much words,"

_Yeah, it gives my hands a rest. Anyway, what's up?_

The navigator knelt down to their level, "Listen, I need your talents, Austin,"

_My Mantra?_

"Yes, that,"

_Why?_

Chizuru glanced at Penny, then back at him and Pingu, _I can't sense Kirsty's thoughts anywhere, and I fear something may have happened to her. If I had your Mantra, we can combine our talents to find her, like we did when we sought out Gasparde at the Race._

Austin scowled, _Count me in!_

Pingu honked and flapped his wings angrily.

"That's my boys," Chizuru rose to full height and looked at Penny, who had a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry, Penny, but I'm afraid that I'll have to borrow these two for awhile,"

Penny blinked, "Uh...yeah, okay,"

"Thanks for understanding. C'mon, Austin," Chizuru put her hand on his head and turned around to leave when she saw another pair of familiar faces coming up to them.

"Chizuru-chwan!"

"What're you guys doing in Water 7?"

Chizuru smiled as Sanji and Tony Tony Chopper walked up to them. She bowed to the chef, "Hello, Sanji-kun, it's been quite awhile since we've seen one another, hasn't it?" she looked at Chopper, "Hello, Tony, good to see you, too,"

Sanji smiled and took her hand, "How are you today, Chiz-chan?"

"I'm good, thank you, Sanji-kun, unfortunately, I have no time to chat right now," she pushed his hands back politely, "Austin, Pingu and I have some business to take care of. However," she pointed to Penny, who still looked confused, "You have another old friend to catch up with,"

Sanji looked down and broke into a smile, "I'll be damned. Penny!"

The blonde girl shook herself out of her thoughts and saw Sanji and Chopper. She immediately glomped Sanji, then stared at Chopper.

"Tanuki?"

Chopper glared at her, "I AM NOT A TANUKI, I'M A REINDEER!"

Penny's jaw lowered, "Talking venison...,"

Sanji laughed as Chopper fell over.

* * *

Azu grumbled angrily under his breath as he stormed through Water 7. He had been perfectly fine up until a short while ago...

-Earlier-

_"Okay, so Paulie was a total asshole, but that's just him," Azu shrugged and put his arms behind his head as he led Devon away from Dock One, "Listen, don't take it personally, he does that with everybody...though, I don't think he deals with people talking about his dad,"_

_Devon growled, "That's no excuse,"_

_"I think with him, it is,"_

_"Well, if that's his, what's **yours**?"_

_Azu stopped and turned to him, "Sorry?"_

_Devon stopped, standing almost directly in front of him, "What's your excuse?"_

_"Excuse for what?"_

_The nittoryu user cleared his throat, "What's your excuse...for not telling me Kirsty is Paulie's half-sister?"_

_Azu blinked, "Uh...wait, what?"_

_"Don't play stupid, Baba-,"_

_"Who's playing?"_

_"I heard you and Kirsty talking just before we got to the island. What I would like to know is why she went to you instead of me, her boyfriend, to tell me something as big as that,"_

_Azu frowned, "First off, boyo...she **wasn't** your woman when she told me. It was back before we did that Dead End Race, ya know...the day that you found out about Axe's bounty and his old nakama?"_

_"You knew **that** long?!"_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"Hell yeah, that's a problem!" Devon shouted, "If my girlfriend has a problem, or needs some guy to talk to, it should be me, not some drunk!"_

_"Watch yourself, kid, you're crossing into dangerous territory right now," Azu warned quietly, "Besides, she could've gone to anyone else for the talk. Axe, for example,"_

_"Like I'm gonna argue with my captain about advice,"_

_"Herman,"_

_"He's alright, all the girl's can talk to him,"_

_"Austin?"_

_"That's obvious,"_

_"DJ,"_

_"I said if she needed to talk to a **man**, Baba, a **man**!" Devon growled and ran his hands through his hair, "Listen to me. From now on, if Kirsty comes to you for advice, just say no and walk away,"_

_Azu scoffed, "Forget it, I ain't gonna do that. If anyone comes to me for help, I'll do what I want. I like helping people,"_

_"No, you like **humping** people,"_

_"Sometimes humping **is** helping, but that's besides the point," Azu waved him off, "Devon, I've around longer than you have and I've been to a lot of places, met a lot of people during my travels, and if there has been one thing that I've learned-,"_

_"Besides getting royally drunk off your ass?"_

_That did it._

_Without hesitation, Azu spun around and landed a hard roundhouse on Devon's face, sending the First Mate to the ground. Devon hit the cement hard and rolled along the ground a few times as Azu lowered his foot._

_"You're an asshole, Devon, just like Paulie. Here I am, trying to not only help you get things right with Kirsty and Paulie, but I'm trying to give you some friendly advice and an explanation, but here you are giving me shit," he glared at him through his red dreads, "I don't need your shit, Devon. I don't need anything from you, but you need something from me,"_

_Devon sat up and glared back at him as blood dribbled down his chin, his lip bleeding, "Just what is that?"_

_"I was gonna tell you, but since you've become an asshole and haven't given me a chance to do anything, I'm gonna let you figure that out on your own," he turned and started walking away, "You go look for Kirsty, I'm gonna go hang out with some old friends,"_

_"You're just gonna leave me alone?!"_

_Azu shrugged and kept walking, "You didn't want my advice, why would you want my hometown navigational skills? Besides, you said that she was** your** woman, so **you** go look for her,"_

-Present-

The drunken boxer soon found himself in front of a large, very strange looking, and very colorful house with strange contraptions poking out every which direction. In big gold letters, two words were visible on the front of the building.

**FRANKY HOUSE**

_Been awhile since I've been here..._ Azu smiled, reached up and knocked on the door loudly, _Wonder if anyone's here?_

A few minutes later, the door opened up and a large, black-haired man with goggles opened up the door.

"Yo, Zambai!" Azu greeted before noticing that the large man had bandages wrapped around his head, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Azu, you sonofabitch, c'mon in," Zambai stepped out of his way, his hand going to his head, "Just bad luck. When'd you get back into town?"

"A few days ago, didn't Franky-aniki tell you?"

"He probably forgot. With him being super this week, anything's possible with him,"

Azu laughed, "Yeah, that's true," he walked towards the middle of the house where a lot of the Franky Family were stuffing their faces, downing countless drinks and playing cards, "Yo, boyos! Hope ya don't mind, but I came to hang out for awhile...," he looked around and frowned, "Hey, where's Franky and the Squares?"

"They left earlier to go shopping," Zambai tossed him a meat rack, "We got a big payday earlier,"

"Oh, nice," Azu tore a piece of meat from the bone, "Let's party!!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this chapter's done! I hope I captured Malchior's OC's well, and there's some definite fighting on the way, folks! If anyone's questioning the time of day when these guys are going around, they're mostly at different points in the day. So, yeah, don't worry about confusion here...at least I hope there's no confusion -sweatdrops-**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Azu: What the _hell_ did you guys do?!**

**DJ: I can't believe Dusty-chan got into a fight with a mime...**

**Kazuya: Lookin' for her, eh, Demon King?**

**Axe: Luffy and the others did this to you, Azu?  
**

**Third Day Troubles Part Three**

**Devon: Austin...who did this? WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!**


	13. Third Day Troubles Part Three

**Third Day Troubles Part Three  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Oi, bring us some more food, and make it quick!"

"We're rolling in dough!"

"What a great day!"

Azu belched loudly and slammed down his now empty mug, a large grin on his face, "Beat _that_, assholes!"

The few Franky Family members around him groaned and tossed him a handful of Beli dollar bills.

"Thank you, thank you," Azu scooped the money up and held it high in his fist, "You cannot beat a Drunken Master at a drinking contest!"

Zambai laughed and pounded him on the back, "Man, it's been awhile, Azu! Is Goheno back, too?"

Azu shook his head, "Naw, but I'm looking for him. He's gotten himself into trouble, so I gotta be the big brother and knock some sense into him...after I find him of course,"

"Well, don't worry about that right now," Zambai poured him some more liquor, "C'mon, another round. Don't worry about money, we got plenty of it!"

"How much?"

"About 5,000,000 Beli,"

"Hot damn!" Azu raised his mug, "Let's party down, boyos! Raise the bet, raise the bet, raise the bet!"

"HELL NO!"

"Cowards," Azu rose from his seat and walked to another table where some of the more larger members of the Franky Family were enjoying a card game, "Okay, let's see who wins, because I play the winner for all the dough!"

As he watched them play, Azu felt something he hadn't felt for three years. He loved hanging out with this group of outcasts and thugs. He didn't know why, but they, Franky, and the Square Sisters felt like his and Goheno's family. One memory in particular came flooding back. It was about a week or so before they left Water 7 three years ago...

-Flashback-

_"Ow! Ow!" Franky tapped his foot against the floor of Franky House, "Everyone, let's welcome the two newest members of our family!"_

_The house was filled with shouts and happy cheers as both Goheno and Azu struck the pose that Franky was famous for around the city._

_Franky laughed and walked towards them, "Welcome to the family, you two! As long as your a member of our family, you'll always have someone to back you up,"_

_"Thanks, aniki," Azu winced and rubbed his butt, "The tattoo friggin' hurts though,"_

_"Most people don't get it on their asses, kid," Zambai laughed, "Why didn't you get one on the forehead like Goheno?" he asked, jerking a thumb to the giant hybrid, who had a large bandage taped to his skull._

_"Cuz it's my body and if I want a sore ass, then I'll have a sore ass...," Azu blinked a few times, "Hold on, I screwed that up. Someone get me some beer or something, my brain's not working like it normally would,"_

-End Flashback-

Loud shouting snapped Azu out of his memory and he looked up just in time to see one of the large Franky members to not only fly through the air, but hit the floor hard. He covered his eyes as a cloud of dust and rubble flew by, a cool air filling the house.

_What the hell...?!_ Azu looked over his arm to see that the door was busted wide open and four shadowy figures stood just outside, their faces hidden by outside light and dust, _This is a first...someone actually attacking the Franky Family.._ he cracked his knuckles and grabbed his beer, _No one messes with my buddies and gets away with it!_

"Someone's at the door!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

The dust began to settle and Azu got a good look at the four intruders. When he saw their faces, he couldn't believe what he saw. The others behind him gulped loudly and Zambai was practically shaking in his suit.

"It's them!" he hissed, "It's him...Straw Hat Luffy!"

And indeed it was "Straw Hat Luffy", along with Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, and "Pirate Hunter Zolo"...and they all looked pissed. Really, really pissed.

Azu turned to his friends, "What the _hell_ did you guys do?!"

One of the much larger Franky members advanced through the crowd, laughing as he pulled a metal piece of armor over his front.

"Are you here to get your money back, you little twerp?" he asked as he tightened the armor around his neck.

"Whoa, hold on!" Azu looked at Zambai and pointed to the Straw Hats, "You stole 5,000,000 Beli from _them_?!"

"No...," Zambai shook his head, "We stole 200,000,000 from them!"

Azu's eyes bugged out, _**200,000,000!!** Do these guys have a death wish?! Wait, when do Luffy's crew get so hung up on money? _he turned back to the pissed off pirates,_ Did something else happen?_

"Do you really think you have a chance?" the armored giant chuckled, "Look at how many people you're up against! Still, it would be nice of you to let us collect your bounty!"

"Guys, you are making a big mistake here!" Azu held up his hands to the Franky Family, "Trust me, you do _not_ wanna fight _them_!"

Zambai laughed, "Azu, you underestimate us!" he pointed to Luffy, "He's that long-nosed sissy's captain!"

"That just says how weak they are!" another member added as he and the rest of the family drew their weapons.

_Long-nosed sissy...?_ Azu closed his eyes and groaned, _I get it now. They robbed Usopp and Luffy's here to avenge him instead of getting the money back! I knew there had to be a better reason for this assault._

The armored Family member walked towards Luffy, "Try and hit me, small fry!"

Luffy lifted his head and shot a glare at the giant that sent a chill down Azu's spine.

_Oh, we are **so** fucked..._ Azu thought as Luffy stretched out his arms, throw as many punches as he could at the giant.

Said giant looked down to see that no matter how many punches Luffy threw at him, it didn't hurt him. In fact, it looked like none of them hit it's mark.

"And what is this?" the giant laughed, amused by the failing attack.

"You're gonna punch him?" another Family member asked, "Not even a battleship's cannon can pierce that steel armor!"

"This is too funny!"

Azu frowned as he watched Luffy's punches continue, _What's Straw Hat doing? He's not making any progress at all! If he took down Eneru back in Skypeia, surely he could punch through armor...unless this is special armor?_

He continued to watch the pirate captain throw punch after punch, and as he watched, he noticed something strange happening to Luffy's arms: they were turning red! They were actually changing to a different skin color!

_What the hell?!_

"_Gomu Gomu no Cannon!_"

Everyone, particularly Azu, watched in sheer amazement as Luffy not only managed to punch a huge hole in the giant's armor, but he also managed to send him flying back into the large group of outcasts.

"He penetrated the armor!!"

"Oi!" Zambai quickly brought up his hands, "H-Hold on guys! Let's talk this over!" he offered desperately, "Let's talk...talk...," he trailed off before grabbing a nearby weapon, "FIRE THE CANNONS!"

Azu covered his ears as five cannons from the back of the group fired on the Straw Hats, _This isn't helping you guys at all! You're just digging your own grave here!_ he looked up to see Zolo running up to the oncoming cannonballs, placing his katana in his mouth, _Oh shit..._

"_Santoryu..._," the pirate hunter leapt into the air, "_...Karasuma Gari!_"

Easily and quickly, Zolo cut into each of the cannonballs, splitting them in half before landing on the floor. The Family watched on in horror as the ball fragments flew past the other Straw Hats and blew up behind them harmlessly.

"T-Those cannonballs were made of iron!" Zambai exclaimed.

"You idiots!" Azu shouted, pointing at Zolo, "He can cut through those kind of things easily! That's how he earned a bounty of 60,000,000 beli in the first place! He cut down a guy with iron skin!"

The Family didn't pay any attention to him since they were too busy watching Zolo cut one of the cannons neatly into two halves. They all screamed at the top of their lungs as Zolo sheathed his sword.

"Who the hell are these guys?! We're in deep shit!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, YOU DAMN MORONS!" Azu screamed at them, "LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME!"

"R-Run for your lives! We have to get out of here!"

"Guys, don't do that!" Azu tried to stop them from running off, but stopped when he saw Sanji leap over him, "SANJI! HOLD ON!"

The blonde chef landed on top of one of the gang members in a handstand, a cold look in his eye, "Don't start a fight you can't finish,"

"Sanji!"

"_Party Table Kick Course!_"

Azu winced as the Straw Hat chef took out a large number of the Franky Family with a devastating sweeping kick.

_Dammit, what the hell am I supposed to do here?! _Azu tugged at his dreads_, I'm gonna get my ass kicked for sure, but I can't just stand here and let my family get pummeled!_

"We can't get out through the back!"

"The window! Use the window!"

_Shit! These guys are screwed. Forget my own body...as a member of this family, I gotta do what I can to protect them!_ Azu dove behind a table and grabbed a bottle that was nearly filled with liquor, "This'll come in handy," he murmured as he heard Chopper take care of another bunch of the Franky Family.

_These guys are still as badass as ever...lessee if I can persuade them to back off!_ Azu grabbed a nearby box of matches and stood up, bottle in his hand.

"Oi oi, Straw Hats!" he called out, walking up to them.

"Hm?" Zolo turned to him, "Oi, it's that drunk bastard from Axe's group,"

"Name's Azu, Roronoa," Azu pulled a match out of the box, "Listen, I know that these guys have done something incredibly stupid here, but I'm giving you one chance to back off right now,"

"Why are you defending the Franky Family?" Sanji asked him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've been a member since three years ago," Azu struck the match, "Last chance. Back off right now, or burn,"

Neither Straw Hat moved away.

"You asked for it, boyos," Azu muttered before taking a huge swig of the alcohol, "_Drunk Dragon: Fireballs of Hellfire!_"

Raising the lit match up to his mouth, Azu spat out short bursts of liquor from his mouth that, when they came into contact with the fire, became large fireballs that soared through the air right at the Straw Hat pirates. When they managed to dodge those, Azu jumped onto a nearby cannon and leapt high into the air, looking down at them.

"_Drunk Dragon: Rain of Fire!_"

Once again, Azu let out short bursts of liquor, but these were larger than the last ones and they flew at a faster speed. Still, it wasn't enough, because each Straw Hat managed to dodge them all.

_Shit...I'm in trouble!_

* * *

The Sea Train's whistle blew, signaling all passengers to climb on board now. Malchior and a handful of his crew were some of the people boarding, along with a large, masked person and two women with square shaped hairstyles.

A loud explosion made the people in Blue Station look away from their goals and look in the direction where it had come from.

"What the hell was that?" Malchior muttered as Ken walked up beside him, "Sounds like someone blew the crap outta something,"

"Maybe someone had a little too much tequila or something?" Ken offered, adjusting his hat.

Two more people walked up to Malchior's side, each sharing a look that showed curiosity to some degree. One was a man with long, jet black hair with red highlights, black eyes, had a slim build and pointed ears. He wore black pants, an unbuttoned green shirt, a pair of white gloves and a pair of red shoes.

The second one was also a man, but he looked odd. He was tall (at least seven feet), had green hair in the style of a mullet, black eyes that was covered by a pair of shades, a dark tan and a strange tattoo just barely visible on his shoulder. It was hidden by the sleeveless and unbuttoned shirt that he wore along with the dark pair of baggy blue shorts.

"Sounds like it came from the Franky House," a passerby murmured.

"Those people are always causing a ruckus...,"

Malchior looked at the direction where the loud explosion had come from for a bit longer, than turned back to the sea train, "C'mon, you guys, let's get going,"

* * *

_Well, this has been an interesting few days so far_ DJ thought as he pulled on a red button shirt over his black tank top, _I spend lots of time with Dusty-chan, we clean out the old ship, get ready for a new one, run into some old friends and everything! I just can't believe that Dusty-chan got into a fight with a mime..._

-Flashback-

_"Oi! Silent, but stupid! This is my turf!"_

_Dusty glared at a large man wearing a bowler hat, black and white clothing with matching make-up. A large crowd of people were standing around them._

_"Dusty-chan...,"_

_"Hold on a minute, DJ-kun," Dusty rubbed and stretched her shoulder, still glaring, "Listen to me, Whitey, this is my turf for shows, so go and scare someone elsewhere!"_

_"You're an idiot...,"_

_DJ and Dusty turned to see a familiar person sitting at the sidewalk's edge, his feet soaking in the cool water of the city. His back was to them, but even that and their memories of Jaya made them remember him very well._

_"It's the blind dude!" Dusty exclaimed, "You called me an idiot!"_

_"Damn right," Meku sighed, "Mars isn't trying to steal your audience, kit,"_

_"Mars? Who's Mars?" Dusy asked, ignoring the mime who had just fallen over at the question._

_Meku shook his head, "Yep, an idiot," he pointed to the mime, "That's Mars, baka. He's our new nakama, has been since after our little get together at Jaya. You best watch yourself against him, because he has a bounty of 220,000,000 beli on his head,"_

_"So what? Listen, I don't care about his bounty, all I care about is that he's stealing the show!"_

_Mars rose to his feet and began to tap the ground with a stick he carried with him. Meku couldn't help but laugh out loud at the noise._

_"What's so funny?!" Dusty snapped._

_"Besides the fact that you think everyone's out to steal your spotlight, nothing," Meku said innocently, "Mars and I are just exploring the town and we figured we'd put on a little show-,"_

_"AHA! So you admit that you're a thief of audiences!"_

_WHACK!_

_Dusty yelped and held the large bump that was now visible on her head, "OUCH!"_

_Meku lowered his staff, "Technically, Mars is performing, but we didn't know that you would be around here, kit. If we didn't know and unknowingly took away some of your audience, then you can't hold us responsible as thieves,"_

_"But you are!"_

_WHACK!_

_"OW! STOP THAT!"_

_"No,"_

_"DJ-KUN!"_

-End Flashback-

DJ sighed and looked at the mirror reflection that held a face that had numerous lumps and bruises, _Only half of these are from Mars and Meku...others are from Dusty when she went wild and I got in the crossfire. Still, that does not deter my love for her!_

"DJ-kun, how are you doing in there?"

"Fine, Dusty-chan!"

"Good, now c'mon, let's go earn some money, we gotta beat the pants off those Death Root weirdos!"

* * *

As the later hours of the evening began to come around, Axe found himself in the hotel room again, looking over what was written down. He knew that Chizuru must've done something to help him out. Not that he was complaining, far from it, it's just that it was a tad annoying when she dipped into his head for one reason or another.

After taking a day of exploration and shopping (mostly Mizu-Mizu Meat), Axe returned to the hotel, ready to work. He knew that they should probably needed the new ship ASAP, but he trusted that to Niri and Azu. Niri because of her haggling skills and Azu because of his expertise.

With that worry taken care of, the young treasure hunter thought it was best to get some more work done. He had originally thought of writing down some minor details telling how some things happened, but after an incident in town, he found himself looking a few things over. The few things being a handful of bounty posters, both old and new.

He placed a plate of Mizu-Mizu Meat on the table next to his book and leafed through the bounty posters.

The first two he saw were Toby's and Kairi's, but their bounties hadn't changed at all. The others were either much older or slightly older than the first two posters.

One of the posters had the picture of a young man with a small, bushy mustache holding a strange, but deadly looking pistol.

_That's a face I hadn't see in a while..._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Gun Warrior Tommy"  
**

_Your bounty's gone up since we parted ways, old friend. From 17,000,000 to this...this is new, so I know that you're still alive. I wonder how you're doing now?_ Axe wondered as he looked at another poster. This next one had the picture of an attractive young woman holding a guitar with flame designs on the front.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Rockin' Queen Haruko"  
Reward: 5,000,000 Beli  
**

_You either didn't do much else, or this is just an older one...maybe it's the latter, Haruko-chan..._

The third one had the picture of a dark-skinned, man with buzzed hair and black stripes on his face.

_How can I forget **you**, old-timer?_

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Tiger Dragoon Shruta"  
Reward: 10,000,000 Beli**

_Looks like another old poster...oh well. Still can't believe they called him Tiger because of those stupid smudges on his face.  
_

The fourth and final poster had a very good picture of a woman with long hair and a beautiful face, dressed in what looked like a skimpy piece of leather clothing.

_Now **that's** a face and a body I remember!_ Axe couldn't help but grin at the memories, _Looks like you're doing well for yourself. Went from 13,000,000 to this...man, you must be doing good._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Doomhammer Ripley"  
Reward: 124,000,000 Beli**

Axe placed all the posters on the other side of the book and held his head, looking down at the floor. Despite all that happened to him, despite what Kairi had done, and the anger he held for the whole thing...he missed them all terribly deep down. They were his first crew, his first family away from home and they were always there for each other. Now, who knows what was going on with them? For all he knew, Haruko and Shruta could be dead while Ripley and Tommy could be anywhere.

He was on the verge on tears when a loud crashing sound came from outside the door. Quickly, he wiped away the tears that leaked through and grabbed his belt of throwing axes, ready for anything. He waited a short time, but when the door burst open, he was already pulling back his arms to throw when...

"WHOA! HOLD ON!"

Axe stopped himself in just in time to see Azu limp into the room, helped by a large, muscular man. Azu looked like hell. He had dozens of bruises, cuts, and a lot of other different wounds.

"Azu, what the hell happened to you?!" Axe pointed to the stranger, "Who the hell is this?"

The shipwright waved him off, "This is Sega, a fighter. It's okay, he's cool, captain,"

Sega nodded to Axe, "I found him limping around in the streets like this. I offered him help and he told me to bring him here,"

"Oh...," Axe tossed his belt away and helped Azu to a couch, "Well, thank you Sega, for your help. Now," he looked down at Azu, "What the hell happened?"

Azu winced and shook his head, "Stupid people...stupid things," he hissed and held his side, "Dammit, I forget how strong Straw Hat and his nakama can be,"

Axe frowned, "Luffy and the others did this to you, Azu?" he asked slowly. He had heard Luffy and the others were in town, and he was hoping to get into contact with them, but not like this.

"Why did they...do...that?" Axe slowed to a stop when he saw Azu was fast asleep, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me,"

Sega laughed, "He should be fine. He took a beating from me in the ring once and he looked good afterward. Just let him rest and he should gain his strength back,"

"Yeah, maybe," Axe ran a hand through his hair and rose to his feet, "Listen, Sega, was it?"

"Mhm,"

"Sega, again, thank you for bringing him here,"

The large fighter waved him off, "Don't worry about it, man. Just glad I could help,"

* * *

Alone and lost in the back alleys of Water 7, Devon traveled through the city on a Yagara Bull. He had no luck at all finding Kirsty, or even finding his way back to the hotel.

"Damn that drunk bastard! He ditches me and now I'm as lost as Roronoa! How can this get any worse...?" he murmured as he looked around. As he looked, something in the water caught his eye. It was a dark blur, and it was moving behind him. It wasn't moving fast, but just fast enough to follow without raising suspicion.

_Great, just what I need..._ Devon sat back in the seat casually, Probably a bounty hunter. _Oh well, least it's something new for me to do._

A slight twang reached his ears and he leapt from the Yagara Bull just before an arrow lodged itself into the floor of the carriage seat. The poor Yagara was so spooked, it took off down the alley as Devon landed on a nearby roof. The First Mate looked around and found the shooter.

Kazuya of Death Root chuckled and lowered his weapon, "Been awhile, Demon King. Gotta say, your reflexes and speed have improved,"

"As well as my instinct," Devon grinned slightly, "What're you doing, tailing me?"

Kazuya shrugged, "I got bored, so I've been going around town, walking the rooftops, enjoying the sights and everything. I saw you and figured that I'd see how far you've come since we last met,"

"Well, you've had your test, and your fun, so I'm just gonna get going," Devon turned and looked around for a good spot, "Hmm,"

"Lookin' for her, eh, Demon King?"

Devon nearly fell off the roof, but Kazuya quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up.

"Easy, kid,"

The blonde swordsman wrenched himself free and turned to the mercenary, "How the hell did you know I'm looking for Kirsty?"

"Well, you two are hot for each other, and I know that if you weren't with your little brother, you're always with her," he looked around, "He's not here, so I'm guess you're looking for her,"

Devon growled, "Yeah, I am. No one's heard from her since yesterday and we're all a little worried,"

"I see," Kazuya rubbed his chin, "Well, I've been around all day, and I haven't seen anything suspicious,"

"Dammit," Devon ran a hand through his hair and looked around, "Where the hell is she?!"

"I don't know," Kazuya shrugged, "Listen, we're gonna be here awhile longer. I'll ask the others to keep an eye out and if we spot anything, you'll be the first to know,"

Devon glanced at him and nodded, "Thanks, I really appreciate that,"

Kazuya nodded and glanced at something, "Hey," he nodded to something behind Devon, "Something's up,"

The blonde swordsman turned to see a large crowd gathering in the distance on the streets of Water 7. Frowning and with a bad feeling in his gut, Devon took off, leaving Kazuya behind.

The Death Root member scratched his head as he saw Devon run off, "Did he always have wings...?"

Devon leapt off a building and ran to the crowd of people, the feeling growing worse and worse.

"Who are they?"

"Pirates. They've been here a few days,"

"Whatever happened, they didn't deserve this,"

Devon pushed his way through the crowd, wanting...no, needing to see what the noise was about. When he pushed through the last line of people, he saw what they were staring at, and he immediately froze in his tracks, his stomach dropping.

Austin, Chizuru and Pingu lay on the street, unconscious and bloody. Chizuru lay facedown while Pingu and Austin were face-up, but that didn't matter with their wounds. Numerous holes and dark bruises were visible, their blood staining their clothing and mixing together on the street.

Slowly, Devon walked over and collapsed next to his unmoving brother. He looked at his nakama and knew that they were in bad shape...really bad shape. He checked their pulses and found them to be weak. On the verge of breaking down, Devon gently lifted his brother's head and brought him up to a sitting position, trying to shake him awake.

"Austin?" he choked, tears falling onto his brother's bloodstained face, "Austin...who did this?"

The crowd around him murmured words of sorrow and other things, but Devon didn't hear any of them. Still holding his brother, Devon snapped his head up and looked at the crowd of onlookers.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Oh crap, things have gone from bad...to worse! What the hell is going on in this beautiful floating city of water?! First Kirsty goes missing, Azu gets beaten up by Luffy and company, and now three more of their nakama are down and out! Something bad's on the horizon, folks, so stay tuned to find out what it is!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Devon: I'm gonna hunt down the bastards who did this. I will hunt them down and rip them apart!**

**Kirsty: I'm sorry, Devon...I'm...I'm so sorry!**

**Axe: What? Iceburg was shot last night? Is he alright?**

**Endo: Man, this is some bad mojo...**

**A Shot in the Dark**

**Azu: Get the hell outta my way, you guys! I need to see him, I need to see Iceburg!**

**I would like to say, in regards of the bounties of Axe's old nakama, I'm still working out some bugs, so please be patient. Thank you.**


	14. A Shot in the Dark

**A Shot in the Dark  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Later that night, instead of going to bed like they normally did, the other Axe-Head crewmembers were wide awake, worried sick about the condition of their wounded nakama. Everyone had their own way of dealing with the attack on their nakama: Axe locked himself in the bathroom, Dusty and DJ tried to brighten the mood with music and singing, Sora tried to comfort Niri, Herman couldn't stop making dish after dish of food, and Devon stayed by his brother's side, his swords always in his reach. Azu was still fast asleep from earlier, so he didn't know anything about it yet.

The blonde nittoryu swordsman sat beside Austin's bed and looked at the bandaged form of his little brother as the child slept. This was not a good day for him; first he dealt with Kirsty's pain in the ass half-brother, Azu nailed him pretty good with his face, he still had no idea where Kirsty was, and now his only brother was attacked and possibly fighting for his very life.

"I'm gonna hunt down the bastards who did this," he swore under his breath, putting his hand on his brother's forehead, "I will hunt them down and rip them apart! I promise this, Austin. I just wish you three were conscious so you can tell us who attacked you,"

Footsteps made Devon look up from his brother to see DJ standing in the doorway. He frowned and looked back at Austin, "Not in the mood, Macleod, so beat it,"

DJ walked into the room and looked at Chizuru and Pingu, "They didn't deserve this,"

"Yeah, no shit," Devon snapped, "I thought I told you to beat it?"

"It's one thing to take out Chizuru and Austin, considering she's psychic and he has Mantra, but I don't think even Pingu suffered a major defeat like this," DJ scratched his cheek, "Whoever did this must've been tough,"

Devon growled, "Macleod...,"

DJ turned to him, "You look horrible, Devon, even for you. Why don't you go and get some fresh air, eh? Or something to eat, Herman's made plenty of food?"

"I'm staying here,"

"Look, I'm shocked and mad that this happened as well, but what the hell are you gonna do right now?" DJ asked, "The doctor said that they'd pull through, and I know you love Austin dearly, but staying here with your anger rising on the inside isn't healthy. Go on and get some exercise and some food in your belly...," he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, "I'll look after them, don't worry,"

Devon glanced at him, then at his brother.

"...if he should wake up...,"

"Don't worry. I'll let you know,"

The First Mate looked at his brother a little bit more, then rose from his seat, collected his swords and walked out of the room. With him gone, DJ reached into his red button-up shirt and pulled out a flute. Soon, the room was filled with a soft melody.

_Get better soon guys...as much as I hate that baka Demon King, I hate to see him like this._

Actually taking DJ's advice, which was very rare, Devon soon found himself outside the hotel building. Sighing, he sat down on a nearby bench and feeling the cool, sea-scented air of Water 7.

_This feels good. Maybe Macleod was actually right, maybe this is what I really needed..._ he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Devon?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked ahead to see Kirsty standing a few feet away from him. She had a sad look on her face, and she looked like she had been through a couple of decent scraps since they last saw each other.

"Kirsty...," he rose from the bench and walked towards her, "What the hell happened to you? Are you alright?!"

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing a fresh set of clothes wouldn't fix," she said quietly.

"I'll be right back!" Devon held up his hands and made his way back into the building.

A short time later, Devon returned with a paper bag and handed it to her, "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Kirsty took the bag and stepped into a nearby alley to change.

Devon waited patiently until Kirsty stepped back out into the open, paper bag under her arm. He looked at her and smiled, "You look great!"

Kirsty smiled and turned around, showing her new outfit, "Ya think so?"

"Yeah...," Devon nodded as he looked at her. She wore a purple top, a blue, plaid skirt, blue stockings, heeled shoes and a Jolly Roger necklace.

"Man, am I glad to see you," Devon sighed and sat down on the bench, "There is so much shit happening to us today,"

Kirsty sat down next to him, "I heard what happened to the others. Will they make it?"

"Yeah, doc said that they'll recover and they're tough...they're gonna make it,"

"That's good," Kirsty murmured, looking up at the night sky, "I'm so sorry, Devon...I'm...I'm so sorry!"

Devon turned to see her about to cry. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. You don't have anything to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault. It was some asshole's fault, and when I find them, I will rip their damned hearts out and feed them to them!"

Kirsty closed her eyes and sniffed, "How are the other's holding up?"

"They're doing fine. For some reason, Axe hasn't left the bathroom yet,"

"Gorging himself on the meat finally get to him?"

Devon laughed out loud at the crack, "No, no...he's fine. He's just been really weird ever since we brought the others back here. I know that we're all mad that they got hurt like that, but this is weird, even for him," he looked down at her, "I didn't tell anyone that you're back yet. Wanna come inside and grab a bite? With you here, you can heal those guys up in seconds!"

Kirsty smiled, "Sure...but if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay out here for a bit longer. I'm still trying to get over it,"

_She's about as broken up as I am over Austin and the others..._ Devon frowned as he rubbed her arm, _I can't tell her that I know about Paulie and how mad I was, I'd look like a total asshole! It'll have to wait until later._

He kissed her and got to his feet, "I'll go tell the others you're back and that you're on the way up,"

"Okay, thanks," Kirsty nodded slowly, "I'll see you in a bit then,"

She watched him enter the hotel and when he left her sight, she stood up, eyes locked on the lit windows of the hotel building. As she looked at the hotel, soft footsteps were heard from behind.

"You see what happens when you go against us, White Dragon?" a cold and familiar voice hissed, "We warned you that your nakama would be in danger, and now you have proof,"

"You didn't have to hurt them like that,"

"We had to get our point across," the voice snapped, "Consider yourself lucky that they didn't end up dead instead of badly hurt. Now, will you come with us, or do we have to finish the job with your nakama...starting with the child?"

"...fine," Kirsty clenched her fists and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, _I'm sorry you guys. Looks like that this is where we part ways. I love you all and it's been a blast being with you, but I'm afraid that this is where our journey together ends..._

After awhile, Devon stepped outside, wondering what was keeping his girlfriend, but when he left the hotel, he found no trace of the martial artist anywhere.

"Kirsty?" he looked around, "Dammit, now where the hell are you?"

* * *

The next morning, after a rough night's sleep, every other member of the Axe-Head crew sat around their hotel room, enjoying one of Herman's famous breakfasts. A lot of them didn't feel like eating, but Herman insisted that through times of pain such as this, it was best for them to keep up their strength and the best way to do that was to eat something.

As they had a quiet breakfast, Axe, who had come out of the bathroom shortly before sunrise, read the newspaper. Normally, Chizuru read it and told them anything interesting, but with her out of commission, he took up that little job.

Azu yawned loudly and scratched his bare chest, no longer bearing any wounds from before, "That sleep was all that I needed...,"

"I still like to know how you heal so fast," Herman said, crossing his arms, "I really doubt that alcohol has any medicinal properties...at least in the amount you usually consume,"

The shipwright grinned and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm not normal!"

"Yeah, I think we figured that out," Niri muttered as a knock at the door was heard, "Kit, go get the door!"

"Make me!"

Niri whipped out her father's pistol and aimed it at her.

"Uhm...I'm gonna go get the door...,"

"Thought so,"

Dusty walked over to the door and opened it up to see another pair of familiar faces. It was Razz and Mac of Death Root.

"Yo, guys, we got company!" Dusty yelled.

"Don't shout, we're right here," Devon muttered as he turned to the door, "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to see how you guys were doing," Mac explained as he crouched down low to enter the room, "Damn, this place was not meant for people of my height...,"

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking," Herman said as he went to the stove, "You two want something to eat?"

Mac shook his head, "No, thank you. We already ate,"

"Why are you guys here asking about that, anyway?" Devon asked, raising an eyebrow, "They were our nakama, not yours,"

Razz shrugged, "Be that as it may, 'e think of 'ou guys as our nakama,"

"Which means that they're our friends," Mac explained before turning to his friend, "Razz, give 'em what ya wanted to give 'em,"

The Death Root's musician walked outside for a moment and came back carrying a few small crates. Every Axe-Head looked at the crates curiously as Razz brought more from out in the hallway.

"What's in them?"

"Probably a bomb or something...hey, kit, Macleod, go check it out,"

"UP YOURS, DEVON!" the two of them screamed.

Mac sweatdropped and pulled open a crate, revealing many glass bottles filled with dark liquid. Azu leaned forward, his eyes wide as saucers, "By the Eight Gods of Zui Quan...is that-?!"

Razz nodded, "Black Rum, also known as the Blood of the Sea,"

"We got plenty on board the ship and we figured we'd give you guys some," Mac grinned, "Azu, you know the stuff?"

"DO I KNOW THE STUFF?!" Azu shouted, "This shit is not only illegal, but it's really strong shit! I've heard rumors of this stuff, but I've never been able to find it! Where in the name of Gold Roger did you guys find it?!"

"Oh, an island," Mac's grin faded and his tone became serious, "Oh hey, you guys hear about what happened last night?"

Dusty scratched her head, her ears twitching, "All I heard last night was some kinda booming noise...must've been thunder or something,"

"Uh...okay. But anyway, something major happened last night," Mac continued, "Iceburg, the mayor? He was shot in his home last night!"

Azu froze, _What?!_

"What?" Axe looked up from the paper, "Iceburg was shot last night? Is he alright?"

Mac shrugged, "People around town are saying different things, but the one thing that seems to be common in all stories is that he was found in a pool of his own blood and now he's unconscious. They also say that it's the greatest catastrophe that this place has ever had!"

_No, not the **greatest**, though it is really bad..._ Azu thought as he walked towards the door.

"Azu, where you going?"

"I'm heading to the Galley-La mansion," he said quietly, not turning to face them, "I'll be back later,"

* * *

Outside the mansion and HQ of Galley-La Company, Endo, Shan and Elsa were looking on at the huge crowd of reporters and photographers that completely blocked the entrance. After hearing about the attempt on his life, they wanted to go and see how he was, but there was no way in and they didn't want to make a scene.

"Man, this is some bad mojo...," Endo murmured, his hair blowing in the morning wind, "Bad timing, too. We come here to do our job, we talk to this guy and before anything could be done about it, he gets burglarized,"

Elsa chewed a fingernail, "How long do we have to wait before finding out if he's gonna make it out or not?"

"I have no idea," Shan shrugged, "All we can do is wait, I suppose,"

As the trio of Death Root members looked at the crowd, a very loud noise made them turn their heads to see a figure running towards the mansion at top speed, screaming at the top of it's lungs.

"Is that...?"

* * *

Inside the mansion, Nick Olas and Emma were sitting at Iceburg's bedside while Lucci and Califa were off to the side.

"How is he, doctor?" Califa asked tearfully.

The elderly doctor turned away from the unconscious mayor, "He was shot...twice in the front and three times in the back,"

Nick growled and pulled off his bucket hat, "I can't believe someone would actually do this to him! Everyone loves him, so who the hell would try and kill him?!"

"What really bothers me is that they even managed to get to him while all the locks were still shut," Emma said quietly, "No way to get in and the only thing left behind was a mask,"

"I hate to say this," Lucci's pigeon, Hattori chirped, "But we're actually pretty lucky,"

"WHAT?!" Nick snapped his head to the ventriloquist carpenter, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Lucci held up his arms as Hattori flapped his wings.

"I know that this is horrible, Nick-hiko, but whoever did this to Iceburg-san could've come after you and Emma-hime as well. Not only are we lucky that Iceburg-san wasn't killed, but we're also very lucky that nothing happened to the two of you. If the Prince and Princess of Water 7 were hurt with the Mayor, who knows how the city would react,"

Emma looked at the red-haired shipwright, "He does have a point, Nick...,"

Nick grit his teeth and plopped down onto his seat, arms folded, "Nma,"

"Get the hell outta my way, you guys! I need to see him, I need to see Iceburg!"

Everyone turned to the bedroom door when they heard an all too recognizable voice just oustide. Califa adjusted her glasses and sighed, "Just what we need. The pervert's here,"

"I'll go kick his ass," Nick got up from his seat again, "He shouldn't scream when someone's out of it,"

He walked out of the room and closed the door as he watched Kaku restrain Azu from going any further. Azu looked like he was going beserk: his arms and legs were flying everywhere, large veins were visible on his head, and his pupils were small.

Nick walked over and whacked him over the head with his wooden sword, "Shut up and calm down, you drunk baka,"

Ignoring the large bump on his skull, Azu continued to thrash, "Lemme see him, I gotta see the old fart!"

"You should've seen him, Nick-hiko," Lulu said as he looked out the window, "He came in here like a wildman. Look, you can see what he did outside!"

"What did he do?" Nick walked to the window and stared as a large number of reporters outside were on the ground and a wide open space was visible leading up to the door. Nick turned and stared at Azu, "You plowed through them like a bull?!"

Azu growled, "Kaku, lemme go, or I swear to the Eight Gods I'll do something with your nose that will scar you for _life_!"

"Oi oi, calm down, Azu," Kaku hissed, struggling with the shipwright, "I know you're upset, we all are, but you need to calm down or you'll have to leave!"

The drunken boxer thrashed for a bit longer, then finally began to calm down and go limp.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good,"

Kaku released him and backed away, "Okay, good. Now, how much do you know, Azu?"

"All I know is that he was shot and he was found in blood...," Azu's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, how's Emma-chan?! Is she alright?!"

Nick waved him off, "She's alright. They only attacked Iceburg-san, not us,"

"Well I don't care about you, Nick-teme," Azu shot back, making the shipwright fall over, "I was worried for Emma,"

Nick's eye twitched, "Why...is that...?"

_Because I think of you two like my little brother and sister...but **you** can defend yourself. Emma's pretty much only deadly against cheapskates!_ Azu shrugged, "She's a young woman who has a bright future...you're just a loser swordsman,"

"YOU SONOFA-!"

Kaku sighed and shook his head, "Honestly, you two...,"

"What are you two idiots doing now?"

Nick and Azu turned to see Kibo and Paulie walking up to them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Azu asked.

Paulie scowled, "Lulu called me and told me to get my ass down here,"

"Everyone at my dock area was worried, and they knew I was close to you and Iceburg, so they sent me as a representative. How is he doing, by the way?" the stingray Fishman asked.

Before any of them could answer, the bedroom door opened up and Califa stepped out into the hallway.

"Everyone, you may enter the room quietly. Iceburg has regained consciousness," she reported.

Azu sighed in relief as the others laughed at the good news.

_I'm **so** gonna kill you, Bakaburg. With the other two gone, I only have you, Kokoro, and Yokozuna left...  
_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Geez, as if things weren't bad enough, more of this bad luck keeps piling on. Maybe the city's just unlucky, who knows? Ah well, time for the preview.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Azu: What the hell-?! Nico Robin was the one who shot you?!**

**Nick: That means the Straw Hats were behind this?**

**Axe: Oh, so that's Franky...what the hell is up with that guy's body!!**

**Luffy: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!  
**

**Galley-La Strikes Back! **

**Azu: Attacks on my friends and now Aqua Laguna's coming? Shit, I picked a _bad_ time to come back home!**


	15. GalleyLa Strikes Back!

**Galley-La Strikes Back!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Iceburg-san!"

The wounded mayor of Water 7 turned his head to see the handful of shipwrights enter the room. He took a slow breath as Paulie sat down in Nick's seat, "Nma...I made you...all worry...,"

Paulie grinned a little, "I'm just glad you're not dead! Better rest well, now,"

"Yeah, that's right, you take it easy," Nick nodded in agreement, "Don't worry about the shipyards, we'll take care of them all for you,"

"I'll help them out, too,"

Nick turned to Azu, who was leaning against the wall, "Don't you have to get back with your pirate crew and ditch us like last time, baka?"

Azu flipped him off, "Kid, I don't expect you to understand, but I had to leave. Now, I'm not leaving home until I know for sure that Bakaburg is okay,"

"Don't call him that, and don't call me a kid!"

"I'm seven years older than you, you bastard, I'll call you whatever the hell I want!"

"Please, stop arguing you two!" Califa scolded loudly, "Iceburg doesn't need this kind of excitement while he's recuperating! He's already been through a horrible ordeal, he doesn't need to see you two try and win a shouting competition,"

Azu grits his teeth and pushed Nick out of the way, walking to Iceburg's bed, "You better pull through or I'll kill you myself, you hear me, Bakaburg?!"

Iceburg chuckled a little, "Nma...it's a deal...Azu," he took a breath, "Anyway, about last night...the guys who came into my room-,"

"Don't worry, Iceburg-san," Paulie cut him off, "We're still looking into that,"

"That's right," Nick cracked his knuckles, "Those guys won't get away from us!"

"No," Iceburg shook his head, "I-I remember...,"

"EH!?" the group of shipwrights cried out together.

Iceburg looked up at the ceiling, "There were two of them. One was a big man in a mask, and the other one was a tall woman...with black hair. Those sharp eyes of hers. It was probably...Nico Robin,"

_ROBIN!? FROM LUFFY'S CREW!?_ Azu's eyes widened, "What the hell-?! Nico Robin was the one shot you?!"

Nick glanced at him, then looked back at the mayor.

"Coocoo," Hattori flapped a little, "Iceburg-san, according to World Government officials, Nico Robin came to this island as a member of the Straw Hats,"

"Nma...is that so...,"

"That means that the Straw Hats were behind this?" Nick asked, tapping his arm impatiently, "Why?"

"Was it because we told them we couldn't fix their ship?!" Lulu thought aloud, "Those little bastards!"

Azu looked at them, "You couldn't fix their ship?"

Kaku shook his head, "Not even if we tried. The keel was too badly damaged and we told them that they had to buy a new ship or sink as they sailed. They didn't take the news too well when we told them,"

_It's one thing to fight the Franky Family because of them beating up a nakama, but I know Luffy and his crew...they wouldn't hurt someone just because they had to buy a new ship! Well, I don't know about Nico Robin. Wouldn't surprise me in the least if she did do this. After all, she did work alongside a certain corrupt Shichibukai back in Alabasta. An assassination attempt is well in her range of abilities... _Azu tapped the floor, chewing on his tongue_, Hmm_

"Azu, something wrong?"

The shipwright snapped out of his thoughts to see everyone staring at him. He shook his head and plopped down onto the floor, cross-legged, "Nothing's wrong. So, what's our next plan?"

* * *

Wanting some time alone to think about the recent attack on his family, Axe found himself walking around Dock One of the Galley-La Company shipyards. He noticed a large crowd of people were standing on the outskirts and at first he thought the shipwrights were showing off their skills, but a blur of blue and red shot past, he decided to take another look.

Jumping high into the air and landing on the Dock One door, he saw Luffy was fighting a tall man wearing a blue speedo. He didn't need a good luck at the man to know who it was, because he had heard a lot about him from Azu in the past. This man attacking Luffy was none other than Franky.

"Oh, so that's Franky...," Axe sat down and watched as the man held up his arm, then watched as his hand actually detached itself and folded back, revealing a large hole in his arm, "...what the hell up is with that guy's body?!"

"_Weapons Left!_"

Something burst out of Franky's hand and flew at Luffy, who barely managed to dodge it. Whatever it was, it made the ground where Luffy stood blow up only a few seconds later.

_That guy's got a friggin' cannon for an arm!_ Axe thought as Luffy kept dodging the attack, _Holy crap..._

"_Gomu Gomu no Muchi!_" Luffy stretched out and threw his leg at Franky, but before it could even land, something was thrown into him, sending him into a pile of debris nearby.

_Who the hell did that?_ Axe looked around, wanting to find the interlopers of the good fight. He didn't have to look hard, because there was a group of people standing a short distance away, looking like they wanted a piece of the fight as well. One of them was Azu.

_What's **he** doing here, now?_

* * *

Down below, Azu stood alongside Tilestone, Lucci, Kaku, Paulie, Lulu, Nick and Kibo, all of them wielding various weapons. The drunken boxer looked at the speedo-wearing leader of the Franky Family and the Straw Hat Captain. He wasn't sure if Luffy actually knew what Robin had done, or if he was actually capable of something as to attack Iceburg, but when he heard that he was down here fighting Franky, of all people, he had to come down. If anyone had a chance to talk to Luffy without much of a fight, it was him.

"Galley-La! What do you want?" Franky yelled at the group, "It's not nice to interrupt someone else's fight, ya know?"

"It's not your place to say such things," Kaku said coolly, "We'd have to come and stop you anyway, if you were messing with our company this much,"

"WOAH! YEAH FRANKY...HOW DO YOU INTEND TO FIX ALL THIS, HUH?!" Tilestone shouted.

Paulie cracked his neck, "Tilestone, just wait, we'll settle that later,"

Nick nodded as he gripped his wooden sword, "That's right, we have more important things to deal with,"

* * *

Back above, Axe watched them exchange words, but the noise from all around was too much, he barely heard any of it. It didn't matter though, because soon enough, the shipyard soon became a battlefield, home to all-out brawl between Galley-La workers, Franky, and Luffy. What he didn't understand was Azu joining in the fight.

Gunshots, rope-tricks, and even a strange fireball attack from Azu dominated the playing field as the three sides went at each other's throats. Sighing, Axe rose to his feet, _I know Luffy is strong...but even I hate these odds,_ he looked down at the group, _Guess I'll take care of Azu, the kid with the wooden sword and the Fishman. That should even things up a bit..._

* * *

"Dammit, I didn't know this guy was a Devil Fruit user," Nick growled as he looked for an opening, "Bullets won't work against him,"

"Not, but things like fire and blades can," Azu muttered, "Just watch out for him, Luffy has one hell of a punch and he has great range and aim,"

Nick glanced at him, "You know how he fights?"

"Yeah, considering I traveled with him once upon a time," Azu cracked his knuckles, "We're gonna have to be careful, or else we're gonna get our asses kicked,"

"Any idea what we should do?"

"Our best bet is to get close, but we're gonna need a distraction...," Azu glanced at Nick, "Say, Nick-,"

"Screw you,"

Kibo, having being slugged by Luffy, landed in front of them, wiping his bleeding lip, "Dammit, that guy packs some power in his punches,"

Nick and Azu exchanged glances, then looked at Kibo.

"Oi, Kibo-teme, let's make a bet," Nick grinned, "I bet I can knock Straw Hat down before you can,"

"Well, I bet that not one of you can get past me, because that's the only way you're getting to him,"

The three shipwrights turned around to see Axe standing behind them, arms folded and a calm look on his face. The young captain looked at his drunken boxer of a friend.

"Azu, you mind telling me why you and all these guys," he nodded to the others of Galley-la, "...are going up against one of our nakama?"

"Your nakama?" Nick glared at Azu, "You bastard, you didn't say he was your nakama!"

"I didn't think it was an important detail!" Azu shot back, "Listen, I know what you're thinking, Nick, but trust me, I'm with you guys on this, not Luffy! I wanna bring the bastards who shot Iceburg to justice, just like you, Kibo, Emma, and everyone else, so back off!"

Axe sweatdropped, _These guys are all morons..._

* * *

"Nma...Califa, Emma?"

Iceburg's goddaughter and secretary turned to the wounded mayor, who was lightly petting his small mouse, Tyrannosaurus.

"What is it, Iceburg-san?" Califa asked, adjusting her glasses.

"When they come back, send Azu in here. I have to talk to him as soon as possible,"

Emma nodded, "You got it,"

"He will be here as soon as possible," Califa agreed, "If I may ask, Iceburg-san, why do you need to talk to him?"

Iceburg smiled a little, "I just want a chat between old friends before he leaves. You never know what'll happen in the future,"

* * *

The fight between Franky, Luffy and Galley-La was over. Now, Luffy, Axe and Nami sat on one of the roof of one of the buildings in front of the Galley-La Mansion. Axe ran a hand through his hair and laid back on the roof.

"It's one thing to see a guy blast something out of his hand, but to see a pocket of pressurized air like that come out of him...," he exhaled loudly, "Shit, that guy's good," he turned to Luffy and Nami, "What was all that stuff about Robin shooting Iceburg? Did you guys-?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Luffy shouted at him.

"Okay, okay," Axe picked his ear, which was ringing slightly, "Tone it down a notch, or else you're gonna bring down hell from Galley-La on us all...which will be a big pain in the ass considering I haven't done anything!"

Nami rolled her eyes, "You fought three carpenters, and you say you haven't done anything?"

"Hey, I was trying to help out this idiot!" Axe pointed to Luffy, "You're lucky I helped out at all, otherwise it could've ended a lot worse!"

Nami frowned, "It would've gone a lot better if that stupid shipwright pervert of yours wasn't on their side!"

Axe's eye twitched, "I know it would've been easier without him on their side!" he took a deep breath and sighed, "Listen, fighting isn't gonna help us any right now, so let's just calm our asses down, alright? Now...what happened?"

"We don't know!" Nami insisted, "We just wanted to see how Iceburg was doing and when we showed up, that cyborg freak Franky comes at Luffy, wanting to kill him for messing with the Franky Family-,"

"By the way, you guys need to apologize to Azu," Axe cut her off, glancing at Luffy, "He didn't deserve that ass-beating, he wasn't involved,"

Luffy shrugged, "He said he was a member and he was defending them...we did what we had to do for Usopp,"

"Anyway," Nami continued, a bit annoyed, "They started fighting and then Galley-La shows up, accusing us of shooting Iceburg!"

Axe rubbed his chin, "They also said robin did it...where is she, I'll talk to her,"

"We don't know that either!" Nami said exasperatedly, "The first day we get here, she just disappears!"

The treasure hunter blinked in surprise, "Robin's...missing too?"

Nami nodded slowly, "Yeah. Wait, what do you mean by 'too'? "

"Because Kirsty's up and disappeared, too! She disappeared a while ago, but then she reappeared last night according to Devon, then she disappeared that same night!" Axe tugged at his hair, "Shit, first the attacks...what the fuck is up with this town?! How the hell can this get any worse?"

* * *

Azu winced and held his sides as he walked through the streets of Water 7. He expected Luffy to fight him, just as he did the other Galley-La carpenters, but he didn't expect his own captain to attack him to defend Luffy. He didn't even give him a chance to explain, though looking back on it, Azu doubted he would've been able to at the time. As he walked, he watched as a lot of people were boarding up the doors and windows of every building in sight.

He didn't wonder what they were doing, he knew this annual ritual all too well, especially since it was around this time of year, three years ago, that he almost drowned because of the damned high tide that attacked the City of Water.

"Attacks on my friends and now Aqua Laguna's coming?" he kicked a nearby can, "Shit, I picked a bad time to come back home! How the hell can this get any worse? I mean-,"

Azu came to a halt. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was being watched. Turning around, he watched as the citizens of the city continue their patch work. Carefully, he looked at each one, but when none of them looked out of place, Azu sighed and turned back around, putting his hands behind his head.

"Dammit, all this shit's makin' me paranoid. I need a beer. Guess I'll head back to the hotel, try some of the Black Rum...I wonder how that stuff tastes?,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I think that's enough for this chapter. I'm aware that this is blah and not as action packed as ya'll may have hoped, but believe me, it gets better!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Iceburg: Nma, Azu...you and I have to talk. _Privately_.**

**Arisa: Kokoro, what do you mean there's an organization that's not supposed to exist?**

**Devon: I can't believe at their recovery...they don't remember much, but Austin drew this picture of the bastard who attacked them.**

**Axe: I recognize those wounds.**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**Nick: If the Straw Hats want Iceburg, they're gonna have to go through us!**


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm Before The Storm**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"OW! How are you doing, Blueno? Are you SUPER?!"

_Great, the speedo moron's here..._ Arisa turned around in her stool to see Franky, Mozu and Kiwi standing in the doorway of the bar, striking identical poses. Franky's hair wasn't it's natural self, it was drooping over his face.

_Huh...guess he had some fun earlier._

She turned back around and started to eat her meal while the other three came up to the bar.

"I'll take the usual, Blueno, fill'er up,"

"You got money?"

"Whatever, just gimme some coke," Franky popped open his stomach and placed three empty cola bottles on the bar, "Take money from your customer, how can you run a bar like-?"

"We got some leftover change from yesterday's shopping...," Mozu offered, holding up a wad of bills.

Franky gawked at her, "We still have money leftover?! That makes me look bad! How much?"

"One million beli, aniki,"

"That _really_ makes me look bad!" Franky snatched the money away from her and tossed it into the air, "Everyone, eat and drink whatever you want! Your bills are on me!" he shouted to the patrons of the bar.

Arisa couldn't help but smile at Franky's generosity, which was cheered on by very loud hoots and whistles. She looked up at Blueno, "Guess that means I can eat to my heart's content, eh?"

Bleuno nodded as he filled Franky's cola bottles.

"Nga ga ga ga...you seem to be in a good mood, Franky,"

The underground face of Water 7 let out what sounded like a strangled yelp when he found out Kokoro was sitting right next to him.

"Kokoro hag! I thought you were some kind of statue of a weird monster!" he cried.

Arisa snorted and coughed, having to keep her drink from blowing out of her nose.

"You okay, Arisa-neechan?"

The young woman nodded and waved at Chimney and Gonbe, who were sitting between her and Kokoro, "Yeah, I'm fine, kid...don't worry about it,"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!"

_He's got his cola and his mojo back_ Arisa glanced at Franky, who looked better than he did before when he came in,_ I'd really like to know how he made himself like that..._

"By the way, Kokoro hag," Franky sat back down on his stool, "What're you doing here?"

"Nga ga ga, Aqua Laguna's coming,"

Franky nodded, "So that's why the wind's so friggin' strong today. Did you finish boarding up your house against it?"

"No, I didn't, 'cause I got no house to sink! Ain't that amazing?"

"Weird hag," Franky shook his head and noticed Arisa sitting nearby, "Oi! Arisa! You get your place boarded up?"

"Even though I'm not staying for too long, yeah, I did," Arisa nodded before placing a slab of steak in her mouth, "I didn't travel the Grand Line all this time to be killed off by a high tide,"

"Nga ga ga ga," Kokoro laughed at her and grabbed her mug "I was hoping to drink with Iceburg or Azu today, but appparently Iceburg's been shot and I have no clue where Azu is,"

"That figures," Arisa swallowed her steak, "If there's one thing Azu's best at besides Zui Quan it's hiding and running away,"

"Let it go, Arisa,"

"I can't, Franky, not until I get it outta my system and when I do, he's gotta be there!"

The underground boss shook his head as Blueno handed him a drink, "I don't know about Azu, but from what I've heard about Iceburg's situation, it was those Straw Hat pirates who shot him,"

"Nga ga ga," Kokoro eyed him, "Pirates? You don't really believe that, do you?"

Franky took a gulp of his drink and looked at her, "You seem to know something. Don't go around saying random things, hag,"

"Isn't Iceburg being stalked by the World Government?" Kokoro asked slowly.

"You mean that Corgi guy?" Franky's face turned uncertain, "You're saying that he did it? He doesn't seem to be the assassinating type...,"

"He's got that right," Arisa belched and wiped her mouth, "That guy may be an annoying Government official, but he's no killer,"

"Nga ga ga ga. No, I mean that the crimes in the dark are done by CP9!" Kokoro explained, looking at her liquor, "Blueno, do you know?"

The bartender nodded slowly, "Only rumors, but yeah, I know. Mara does too,"

"Where is she, anyway?" Arisa looked around, "I haven't seen her since I got here,"

"She's out shopping," Blueno rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It'll be a miracle if she gets here without losing most of the supplies,"

Ignoring the other two, Franky leaned forward, eyes still on Kokoro, "I don't believe some people. They believe that some organization that's not even supposed to exist and they get happy about it!"

"Kokoro," Arisa picked up Chimney and Gonbe, placed them on her stool, then sat down on the empty seat next to the older woman, "What do you mean there's an organization that's not doesn't exist?"

"Stupid. They exist, alright, but they never show themselves. They're the behind-the-scenes unit of the World Government,"

"What's with that confidence?" Franky asked, raising an eyebrow, "You got something?"

Kokoro nodded and downed her drink, "I heard it there,"

"THAT'S A RUMOR!" Franky half-shouted right in her ear.

Not even phased by the scream, Kokoro continued, "The fact that they're considered 'a rumor' is what's scary. They can make people disappear without exposing themselves. You get yourself involved, you'll get killed,"

* * *

"Iceburg-san, Azu's here,"

The wounded mayor turned to see Azu walk into the bedroom behind Emma. He carefully picked up Tyrannosaurus and put him in his shirt pocket, "Thank you, Emma. Azu, you and I need to talk. _Privately_,"

"I'll leave you two alone then," Emma said quietly as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Nma, take a seat, Azu,"

The drunken boxer leapt over the back of a nearby chair and sat on top, his legs on the armrests, "What's up, Iceburg? I was on my way back to the hotel to chug a few down when I heard you needed to see me,"

Iceburg looked at him for awhile, then looked ahead, "How long have we known each other, Azu?"

"A long time, dude, a _long_ time,"

"Remember when it was just the six of us?"

"Yeah. Before all that shit happened to this town,"

"Since then you haven't been yourself. You've been drinking as much as possible because of that day,"

"Hey, you had your way to deal with the pain and I have my way," Azu snapped at him, "What's your point?"

Iceburg looked at him, "You have heard the rumors?"

"From time to time, yeah, I have. What about them?"

"There's something I need you to do for me, Azu. It's _very_ important,"

* * *

The sound of wood splintering made everyone sitting at the bar turn to see Franky standing up, his fists crammed into a broken pile of wood. Arisa pushed away her plate, frowning at him, "Franky, you got saw dust and splinters in my food!"

Blueno looked down at the mug that he was cleaning. It was filthy again. He sighed, shook his head and started wiping it again.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kokoro asked.

"AHHH!" Franky seethed, veins throbbing above his eyes, "I'm gettin' really cramped in here! I think it's time to go berserk again!"

Before anyone could even try to stop him, Franky stormed out of the bar, the Square Sisters on his tail.

"Thanks for the food, Blueno!" the twins shouted before disappearing past the doors.

"What's up with him?" Blueno asked, a curious look on his face.

"Nga ga ga ga,"

Blueno looked at the older woman, "You know what's up with him, Kokoro-san?"

"NGA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA!" Kokoro laughed and shook her head, "Dunno, Blueno, dunno. I wouldn't know how idiots think!"

Arisa sighed and collected her gear, "You and I both, baa-chan, you and I both. Take care you guys. Chimney, behave for her,"

"Bye, Arisa-neechan!"

"Later kid," Arisa waved at them as she headed for the door, "Later, Gonbe,"

"NYA! NYA!"

The young woman stepped out of the bar and immediately felt a strong wind blow by, sending her hair flying to the side. She frowned and looked up at the sky, "Hope everyone's got their place boarded up...I'd really hate to go body-hunting in the morning,"

She stretched her arms and started walking down the road, her bag strapped to her back, "Might as well check the Galley-La Mansion. If Azu's anywhere but the bar and the Franky House, it'd be there,"

* * *

"This was a goddamn waste of time!"

Emma, Nick and Kibo turned to see Azu slam the bedroom door shut, his face red as a tomato.

"Azu, what's going-?"

"Don't even talk to me, Emma!" Azu snapped at her, "I'm too fuckin' pissed right now!" he turned and flipped both birds at Iceburg's door, "UP YOURS, YA OLD FART! HOPE YOU GET SHOT IN THE ASS!"

"AZU-TEME!" Nick pushed him against the wall, "What is wrong with you?!"

Azu growled and pushed Nick off him, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with that Bakaburg in there?!" he pointed to the door, "I come all this way to get help, I try to catch up on old friends and that bastard tells me we should leave as soon as possible! Like first thing in the morning!"

Emma blinked in surprise, "He...he did?"

"DAMN RIGHT HE DID!" Azu shouted, "After all I did and or _tried_ to do for him! I almost have a heart attack because he got shot, and he throws the boot at me!" the shipwright growled and ran both hands through his red hair, "You know what? Fuck it. If he doesn't want me around, then I sure as hell don't need to be here watching out for him. If ya'll need me, I'll be at Blueno's getting wasted,"

The three citizens watched Azu stomp off, muttering curses under his breath, kicking anything in his path. They all looked at each other, each wearing a confused look on their faces.

"I guess...even Iceburg gets sick of Azu?"

"Must've," Nick scratched his head, "I didn't know the ossan _had_ a breaking point, but it looks like Azu found it,"

* * *

Later that evening, the sky darkened by clouds, Axe stood on the roof of the hotel, feeling the night wind blow by him. It was strong, stronger than a lot of winds he had felt before. No doubt that the high tide he had heard about before, Aqua Laguna, was well on it's way to the City of Water. Wanting sometime to think, he had gone to the roof, but his time to think was cut short as Devon burst from below, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Boss! They're awake!"

The young captain turned his head, "How are they?"

"They're fine, which surprises me," Devon shrugged, "Okay, they're a little banged up, but they're gonna be just fine,"

"I see," Axe turned his head back, "That's good,"

Devon chuckled a little, "I can't believe at their recovery...they don't remember much, but Austin did manage to remember enough to draw a picture of the bastard who attacked them!"

"A picture?"

"Yeah, here," Devon held out the piece of paper, which Axe took, "He got a good look, and I'm surprised he remembers that much at all, but it's better than nothing!"

Axe reached over and grabbed the paper, then looked down at it. It wasn't a bad picture...pretty well drawn, in fact, but that was besides the point. It showed the picture of a figure wearing a large mask that covered their entire head, ensuring the protection of their identity. It also wore a cloak, but it was the mask that made Axe curious. It was that of an owl's head, with feathers curling upward from the tops of it's eyes. It reminded him of a Great Horned Owl.

"What of their wounds?"

"They're not fully healed, but they're up and about, so they weren't serious enough to kill them," Devon scratched his head, "Strange though. They were bullet holes for sure, but when the doctor looked them over when he treated them, there were no shells in them and no holes on the other sides. It's like the bastard took the bullets with 'im when he left,"

_Bullet holes with no slugs in them..._ Axe frowned and handed the paper back to his First Mate, _I thought it was strange when they came in like that, but with **this** information..._

"I recognize those wounds,"

"What?" Devon leaned forward, "What'd you say?"

"I said I recognize the wounds," Axe repeated, his voice taking a very serious tone, "If my hunch is right, they're damn lucky. Devon," he turned to his nakama, "This is very important. Get everyone, get your weapons together,"

"What? Wait, why-?"

"If you want to have a chance of surviving the night and getting Kirsty back, you better be ready for the fight of your life!" Axe snapped, "I gotta go, I got stuff to look into. You have your orders, now go!"

Before Devon could stop him, or even ask him what he was talking about, Axe leapt off the building and used Geppou to dart across the sky, heading towards the Galley-La HQ.

"He moves at high speeds without a Devil Fruit and now, he can jump on air...," Devon threw his arms up in the air, "Screw it, there's no point in figuring this guy out anymore,"

* * *

Every member of Galley-La, every carpenter from all seven docks stood outside around the perimeter of the mansion, armed to the teeth with various weapons. They knew Iceburg's life was in danger and they figured the assassin would try to take his life again soon, so they set up a human barricade around the mansion. Even Endo, Malchior and their crews joined the front lines.

Inside, the strongest foremen of Galley-La sat outside Iceburg's room. Lucci, Kaku, Tilestone, Lulu and Nick sat patiently, their backs to the door and their eyes focused on the hall in front of them.

"Wonder where Paulie went?" the red-haired swordsman thought as he scratched his chin, "We're here defending Iceburg-san and he leaves for something,"

Kaku shrugged, "I don't know. But it should be alright with the five of us here. I wonder why Kibo isn't with us though?" he turned to Nick, "He loves Iceburg as much as the rest of us, so where is he?"

Nick glanced at him, "Iceburg was worried for Emma's safety and he asked Kibo to put her in a safehouse for the time being," he grinned and sat back in his chair , "I don't really see the point, though. Straw Hat Luffy had a tough time with us and Franky earlier. If the Straw Hats want Iceburg, they're gonna have to get through us to get to him!"

"Not too mention the whole army of carpenters outside," Kaku chuckled, "They may be brave, or stupid, but if they come, they'll regret it,"

"Damn ri-,"

Suddenly, a loud booming sound was heard and the entire mansion began to shake. It startled him so much, Nick actually fell out of his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Oh crap, now what's going on? Is Iceburg safe? Where's Azu when he's needed? What does Axe know?! Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power**

**Nick: What the hell is going on here?**

**Dusty: I can barely smell anything, there's too much smoke!**

**Chizuru: You're not at the mansion protecting like everyone else. Why?**

**Kibo: You have _no_ clue what you're about to get yourselves into...  
**

**Attack in the Night**

**Iceburg: You...!?**


	17. Attack in the Night

**Attack in the Night  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Nick growled as he climbed to his feet, adjusting his bucket hat. He looked ahead and listened as screams from his fellow Galley-La members echoed down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Did you see that?!" a voice from ahead shouted.

"He's wearing mask!" another voice cried out, "Catch him!"

Tilestone shot from his seat and started running down the hallway, "WHOOO! LEAVE IT TO ME!!"

"Wait, Tilestone! He's mine!" Lulu shouted as he started after him.

"Guys, wait a minute!" Kaku called out to them.

It was too late. They were already gone.

Kaku sighed and sat down, "Geez...,"

"Don't worry," Nick grinned and tapped the floor with his sword, "With Lucci, you and myself here, Kaku, we're still strong,"

"I hope so, Nick-hiko, for his sake,"

* * *

The mansion grounds was a field of madness. The army of carpenters were either running around trying to find out the source of the explosion and douse the flames created by it, or they were chasing a figure across the grounds. The figure was dressed in an extravagant, red coat, matching hat and a decorated white mask.

"CATCH HIM!" a carpenter shouted, "HE'S ONLY ONE PERSON!"

The group of armed shipwrights chased after the figure until it suddenly flew into the air and landed on the roof. The masked figure pulled it's thorn whip from the roof of the mansion and looked ahead to see another group of carpenters waiting.

"Did you really think that there wouldn't be anyone on the roof?" Endo Ordam asked, cracking his knuckles, "You just made a _big_ mistake, asshole,"

The figure looked at him, "Just give it up. You are no match for me,"

Endo grinned, "We'll see about that!" he hissed as he launched himself at the enemy.

"_Geppou_,"

The woodman watched as the masked intruder leapt into and then jumped on the empty air, dodging his spikes. He watched in amazemnt as the intruder went over his head and into the crowd of Galley-La, dispatching a good number of them with his thorn whip.

_I know that technique!! How the hell-?!_ Endo grit his teeth, _Least I know what I'm up against..._

"_Uddo Uddo no Spider!_"

* * *

"Two more, up there!"

Elsa and Penny looked up to see two figures standing on a ledge on one of the higher levels of the mansion. One was a tall man with a bear mask and checkered cloak, while the second one was a woman in a thin, black mask and a green cloak.

"Dammit, how many are we dealing with?" Elsa cursed, grabbing her scythe.

"What do we do now?" Penny asked, looking at her nakama.

"We have you surrounded, pirates!" a shipwright nearby shouted, "Surrender! There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Show your faces and put your hands up!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like they'd do _that_,"

The large figure in the bear mask reached for something in his cloak, and almost immediately, the shipwrights opened fire on him and his companion. The man quickly covered himself and woman with another cloth just before the bullets hit them.

Everyone watched as the cloth fluttered to the ground, filled with holes, but no blood was present. In fact, the two intruders weren't seen on the ledge anymore! There was absolutely no trace of them anywhere!"

Elsa stared, "How the f-?" she looked around, "Dammit, where'd they go!?"

"I'll go look up top!" Penny volunteered as she began floating upward.

Elsa grabbed her foot and yanked her down, "Oh, no you don't, rugrat! You stay down here, I'll check up top!"

A little irritated, Penny watched as Elsa turned to her rabbit form and pushed off against the ground hard, reaching the rooftop in mere seconds.

"Dammit, Elsa! Let me have some fun, eh?!"

"Penny!"

The young child turned to see Dusty and Niri run past the Galley-La workers and towards her.

"Penny, what the hell's going on?" Niri demanded, her rifle in her hands, "It's like a damn warzone here!"

Before the child could answer, two forms fell from above and landed just feet from them. Penny gasped when she saw that it was both Elsa and Endo. Her two nakama were bleeding and looked pretty banged up.

"Guys!" she and the Axe-Heads ran over to them, "What happened?!"

Elsa coughed, "The...thorn user...strong...,"

"Thorn user?!"

"Up there!"

Niri looked up and almost instantly she saw a masked figure in red. Within seconds, she brought her rifle up and fired off a few rounds. She was sure of her aim, but to her amazement, the masked intruder seemed to dodge every single shot effortlessly!

The former Marine stared through her scope, _Who the hell are we dealing with?! Where the hell is Axe, we need him here!  
_

* * *

The guards on the third floor of the mansion went down easily. No matter how strong they were, they weren't any match for these assassins. Two of them in particular were dispatching them rather easily. One of them was dressed in a heavy cloak and an owl mask while the other one was wearing a hooded, silver cloak with gold trimming.

The owl intruder jabbed at least a dozen shipwrights and chuckled as each of them went down, blood dripping off it's fingers. The one in silver took care of the others with quick, but powerful blows that sent them to the ground unconscious, but alive.

"You're too soft," the owl intruder commented as he wiped his fingers on his cloak.

The one in silver growled, "You never said I had to kill, just make myself useful. Bad enough I have to do what I did, don't make me a killer,"

The other intruder chuckled and kicked a shipwright to the far end of the hallway, "Fine, have it your way. Just stay in my line of sight,"

* * *

A short distance away, standing on the rooftop of a building that overlooked Galley-La Mansion, the Stingray Fishman Kibo watched out with a look of remorse in his eyes. He watched as the little figures ran everywhere, he watched flashes of gunfire, listened to the popping of said gunfire...but he did nothing.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Forgive me, everyone,"

"You're not out at the mansion, protecting Iceburg like everyone else. Why?"

Kibo spun around to see both Herman and Chizuru standing a few feet behind him.

_How the hell did they sneak up on me!?_ Kibo looked at the two, "Iceburg gave me an order to make sure Emma-hime was safe. I'm carrying out that order,"

Chizuru looked at him, then tilted her head, "You're lying,"

"W-What?"

"You _were_ asked to make sure Iceburg's goddaughter was safe and sound tonight, but you made sure of that much earlier tonight. You're free of that obligation, yet you're not defending the man this city loves. Why?"

Kibo looked right at her, scowling a little bit, "What are you?" he hissed, "You're not normal, that much I've figured out,"

Chizuru smiled a little, "You're right, I'm not. Then again, neither are you, even for a Fishman. Herman, would you mind?"

Still a little spooked by the human girl, Kibo was distracted enough to buy Herman enough time to come up behind and put him in a full-body hold.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME, OLD TIMER!"

Herman grunted as Kibo struggled, "Easy, kiddo. Chizuru, you mind...?"

Chizuru calmly walked up to Kibo and planted a hand on each side of his head, fingers on his temples.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Shush," Chizuru closed her eyes, "Let's calm down, hm?"

A few moments passed and Kibo began to feel a lot calmer, more loose. He stopped struggling and just stood there calmly, an easy-going look in his eyes.

"Good boy," Chizuru smiled, "This makes my job a lot easier,"

Herman sighed, _Chizuru, you scare the shit out of me sometimes with this...what do you hope to find?_

-Flashback-

_As everyone else left the hotel room, Herman was pulled back by Chizuru, who was still strapping her knives to her body._

_"Herman, while everyone else goes about their own agendas, I need you to come with me,"_

_"What? Why?"_

_Chizuru slid large knives into her boots, "Ever since I met that guy, Kibo, he has been giving me an odd vibe. I have a gut feeling about him, and I know he's connected to this whole mess,"_

_"How-?"_

_"Please, Herman, I've been with this crew a long time, you should know me by now," she held up a piece of paper, "I had Austin track him down for me and write down where he is. We need to pay him a visit,"_

-End Flashback-

Chizuru opened her eyes and stepped away, "Herman, you can let him go now,"

Herman nodded and slowly let go of Kibo, who sat down, still in his oddly calm state, "Is...is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's just a little...well, let's just say he's in a better state of mind," Chizuru looked at Kibo, "I've seen your mind, Fishman, I've seen what hides in that skull of yours,"

Kibo lifted his head and looked at her, "How...?"

"It's a gift," Chizuru said with a shrug, "Now, we're gonna go and do our part. I promise you that no one will find out about your little secret from me, though I can't guarantee they won't find out at all. Herman, let's go,"

The lobster Fishman walked past Kibo and joined his nakama, "You gonna clue me in on what you found out?"

"Not at the moment, but we gotta hurry. If we can get there in time-,"

"It won't matter!"

Both Axe-Heads turned to Kibo, who was watching them leave.

The Fishman shook his head, "It won't matter if you get there in time or if you're early. Hell, it won't matter if you even get there or not. These people are trained killers, they are ruthless, they'll kill anyone that gets in their way! You have _no_ clue what your about to get yourselves into...,"

Chizuru adjusted her hat and started walking off again, "I do, Kibo, but that doesn't mean we can't try,"

"Try? Try _what_? Chiz, tell me!"

"Shut up and get us to the Mansion, Herman, I'll tell you on the way!"

* * *

Getting inside the mansion wasn't hard for him. Actually counting the explosion as a blessing, DJ made his way inside easily. He was too fast for anyone to stop him and too fast for his clothes to be caught on fire. Carefully and as silently as possible, DJ made his way around the Galley-La HQ. The bleeding bodies of all the workers covered the floors, some of them sporting the same wounds that his friends had.

_Whoever attacked Austin and Chizuru-chan must be the same people... _DJ slinked his way up the main stairwell, _I gotta be careful, don't wanna be caught off guard. I just hope Niri-san and Dusty-chan can find their way in here and give me some back up. I get the feeling I'm gonna need it._

As he stalked down the third floor hallway, DJ heard something an immediately ducked into a small alcove in the hallway. He peeked around the corner to see someone crawling along the floor, wheezing and panting with every inch they took.

_A survivor?_ DJ looked around, _Or a decoy? On one hand, it could be a trap to lure any one still up and moving around to expose themselves so they can take them out...on the other hand, it could be someone who really needs help. Dammit...what am I supposed to do!?_

As he tried to make a decision, DJ watched the form crawl under window. The firelight from outside was enough to give DJ a clear view of his face.

"Shit!" the brunette swordsman darted over to the injured person and gently rolled him over to see Nick's face. The red-haired warrior's face was streaked with blood and he had multiple wounds all over his body. It looked as though he put up a fight at least, but whoever was attacking the mansion now had clearly overpowered him.

"Dude, what happened?" DJ asked hurriedly, "Did you see who did this?!"

Nick looked at him, then grabbed his shoulder, "Iceburg-san...he's...in...trouble...,"

"Don't know if you haven't noticed kid, but so are you," DJ looked him over, "Shit, where's Kirsty-chan when I need her!?"

"Iceburg-san...Kaku...Lucci,"

"Take it easy, man, take it easy," DJ gently wrapped Nick's arm around his neck and slowly rose to his feet, letting Nick lean against his body for support, "You're pretty banged up,"

"Don't worry about me," Nick winced, "Kaku and Lucci...I don't think they can...," he coughed a few times, blood splattering against DJ's shoes, "Help them, please,"

"Nick-hiko!"

DJ turned to see a handful of Galley-La carpenters led by Tilestone gawking from the other end of the hall.

Tilestone ran over to him, "NICK-HIKO, YOU'RE HURT BAD!" he shouted.

_Dammit, doesn't this jerk know when to be quiet?!_ DJ winced at the volume, "He's not the only one. He said that his friends are hurt and Iceburg may be in danger as well,"

"WHAT?!" Tilestone looked at Nick, then turned to the others, "GET NICK-HIKO OUT OF HERE AND GET HIM HELP!"

DJ carefully let Nick slide over to the handful of carpenters, "Hope he makes it,"

"OI, KID!" Tilestone shook DJ, "CAN YOU FIGHT?!"

Vision shaking, DJ nodded and held up his katana, "Y-Y-Yeah!"

"COME ON, I CAN USE YOU!"

"Tilestone!" another carpenter ran up to him, "What about Paulie-san?! We haven't seen or heard anything from him at all! What if he's in trouble, too!"

"HMM, IF THEY TOOK OUT NICK-HIKO, THEN PAULIE IS IN TROUBLE!" he turned to DJ, "KID, GO LOOK FOR PAULIE, I'LL GO HELP OUT KAKU AND LUCCI!"

"Whatever you want, just stop screaming!"

* * *

Outside the mansion, Lulu and a handful of the Death Root mercs and Malchior's group were busy fighting the masked intruder in red.

_Whoever this guy is, he's one helluva fighter!_ Malchior thought as he gripped his katanas, Bet he can't beat this though...

"_Nittoryu_," Malchior crossed his blades into an X-formation over his chest and darted towards the enemy, "_Akuba!_"

Just as he was about to hit his mark, the masked figure disappeared.

"What the hell-URK!"

Malchior's katanas clattered to the ground and he soon followed them, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he reached for his stomach. The figure in red stepped away and pulled back it's fist.

"Silly boy. You're no match for me, just like I said,"

**RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIING**

The masked figure pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi and after a click, another voice came.

**"It's me. There's a hitch in our plan. Everyone get to the bedroom, but don't shoot Iceburg, yet,"**

"Excuse me," the red clad assassin pocketed the Den Den Mushi and looked at the rest of the defenders, "I have something else to attend to,"

"What?!" Lulu scowled, gripping the sword in his hand, "You're running away?!"

"No. I have something else to attend to, so I'll finish you off quickly,"

Faster than anyone could register, the assassin attacked Lulu and landed a punch to the gut identical to the one Malchior had suffered. The shipwright coughed up blood and fell to the ground unmoving.

"What the hell?!"

"One...one punch and Lulu-san...!"

"It's not possible!"

Ignoring the others, the assassin leapt into the air and headed for the bedroom, leaving the defenders to care for the wounded.

* * *

"Man, what hell is going on here?" Niri reloaded her pistol and looked around the corner, "Where the hell is Axe, and Devon for that matter?! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?! Dusty, you know their scent, can you track them?"

Dusty coughed as smoke wafted from below, "I can barely smell anything, there's too much smoke coming into the room!"

"Shit," Niri looked out a nearby window, "That blast happened awhile ago, why the hell haven't they put that out yet?"

"I dunno," Dusty covered her mouth and nose, "But it's driving me crazy. We need to get to the higher levels,"

"Because of the smoke?"

"That and I hear something going on upstairs,"

"SHIT! Iceburg-ossan!"

* * *

It was unfortunate to get shot five times in one night, it was just plain bad luck to get shot again the night after. Iceburg knew this personally. He sat on the floor of his room, leaning against his bed as blood dribbled down his front. Before him stood seven people. Five of which wore masks and the other two wore cloaks. Nico Robin wore a green cloak and he was surprised to see one of Azu's nakama wearing the silver cloak. He had seen her around the past few days, and based off what Azu told him about his nakama, he was surprised to see her with these people.

Iceburg winced as a shot of pain went through his body again, "Go home...," he hissed, "I have nothing to give you, CP9!"

"Oh, so he knows?" the assassin in the owl mask turned to the one wearing a bull mask, "When did that happen?"

"Before you and the White Dragon came," the assassin in the oversized skull mask answered, "You took too long getting here,"

"What can I say, I love my work?"

"Didn't you hear me?!" Iceburg shouted, ignoring his gunshot wounds, "I said I don't have anything!"

"That's the problem," the one in the bull mask said calmly as an all too familiar pigeon landed on his shoulder.

Iceburg watched as the assassins removed their masks one by one. His eyes widened when he saw their true identities.

"You...!!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Iceburg," Lucci murmured as he placed his hat on top of his head.

Kaku shook his head, getting some air after wearing the skull mask. He turned to Iceburg, "It's all your fault. This is what you get for not handing it over, while the Government was still requesting it of you nicely,"

"We really wished to make this town a memory without having to harm you," Califa said as she adjusted her glasses.

Blueno sighed as he took off his bear mask, "You have your master's resolve,"

"Unfortunately, that has cost you many things that are precious to you, including the lives of your beloved citizens and close friends," Mara added, straightening her hair, "I must say, I _loved_ giving that bucket-wearing pervert what he deserved!"

_Nick...!_ Iceburg stared at the group of assassins, not believing what he was seeing.

"You...you're all with the Government!!"

"That's right. Concealing ourselves was easy as pie," Lucci stuffed his hands into his pockets, "But I'm so amazed by the depth of your forethought, I'm totally speechless. Now, hand over the blueprints to the ancient weapon Pluton, before there are any more victims,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: GASP! The assassins have been revealed! It seems the one who hurt Austin and the others was a CP9 agent! Time for major stuff, people! -pushes button and waits- aw crap, it's busted. Anyhoo, before I get to the preview, I should tell you this. I wasn't sure how to have Kibo, Mal's or Endo's group react to their own little scenes, so I did what I thought what would work. Sorry if I screwed up. If I didn't...yay for me. I also wasn't sure how to proceed with the different events and the time thing, I did what I could from what I read in the manga and didn't include Straw Hats (except Robin of course) so yeah, sorry if I goofed.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power**

**Dusty: Robin's here...KIRSTY?? WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Kirsty: Paulie...what did you do to him?! We had a deal!**

**Lucci: In two minutes, this entire mansion will be set aflame...  
**

**Luffy: What kind of Devil Fruit is _that_?!**

**They Who Walk in Shadow**

**Niri: Axe...where are you? We _need_ you!!**


	18. They Who Walk in Shadow

**They Who Walk In Shadow  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Chizuru and Herman arrived at the mansion, hoping to have gotten there in time to help out their friends, but evidently it was too late for them. The grounds were filled with wounded people and from the looks of it, all the entrances were sealed off.

"Shit, we didn't make it," Herman cursed, "This is bad!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Chizuru looked up at the mansion, "They're fine for now, I can still hear their thoughts. However...,"

"However what?"

"I feel a large amount of darkness coming from the third floor," Chizuru looked up at the mentioned level, "Looks like Kibo was right. These people are trained killers after all,"

"We have to try and get to them!"

Chizuru shook her head, "No...,"

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"Because, we're not needed up there," Chizuru said calmly, "We shouldn't go running off, getting ourselves killed before our part in this is done,"

"What part, what the hell are you talking about?!"

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Pluton?" Kirsty raised an eyebrow, "The hell is Pluton?"_

_"Apparently, it's a secret that's been carried throughout the Royal Bloodline for years," Vivi explained, eyes not moving away, "It's an ancient weapon that was most feared in the ancient world. Crocodile said that one shot from it could destroy an entire island and everyone on it!"_

-End Flashback-

_I haven't heard of Pluton in so long, I forgot about it entirely..._ Kirsty thought as she watched CP9 interrogate Iceburg, _Who would've thought that this man would actually hold the blueprints of that weapon? If Crocodile had known about him during his mission, things would've been a lot worse for Alabasta._

The young woman watched as Lucci went on about something regarding fake blueprints, a group called Tom's Workers, and something about Franky. She wasn't paying much attention though, she was trying her best not to lose it...trying her best not to break the agreement they had. Things were going smoothly for the group of assassins until both the door to the bedroom and the wall next to it practically exploded.

Their interrogation cut short, CP9 looked to see who had interrupted their mission. Kirsty turned to look and she was horrified to see who it was.

A handful of Straw Hats (Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Roronoa Zolo and Tony Tony Chopper), Paulie, and a couple of her nakama (Dusty, DJ, Niri). Most of them looked fine, a little worn out, but fine. Paulie, however, was an entirely different matter. His goggles were cracked, blood ran down the side of his face, and he had wounds that bled down his front.

_Paulie..._ Kirsty glared at CP9, _What did you do to him?! We had a deal!_

"Robin's here...," Dusty pointed to the dark-haired woman at one side, then noticed her nakama nearby, "KIRSTY?? WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kirsty watched as DJ and Niri turned their heads to look at her, but she closed her eyes and looked away, _You guys...you're not supposed to be here!_

"Iceburg-san...," Paulie stared at the scene in front of him, "What in the world is going on here?!"

The mayor lifted his head and looked at his friend, "Paulie...you were supposed to run away!"

Paulie didn't seem to hear him, he just kept staring at the people he had known for years.

"Why are you guys dressed like the criminals after Iceburg-san's life? C'mon, enough with the jokes guys, this isn't funny!" he then noticed Kirsty nearby, "YOU!?"

Kirsty grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head.

_How can this get any worse?_

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

Herman, along with some of Endo's and Malchior's people, stared open-mouthed at Chizuru as she leaned against a tree in the courtyard. The red-haired navigator had an unusually calm demeanor about her as she told them what she had discovered.

"You're saying...that the guys after Iceburg...are from the Government?!"

Chizuru nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm also saying that these guys are extremely strong, that's why they were able to not only dodge your attacks, but they were able to clobber you so easily,"

"Wait, how do you know so much?"

The basic existence of the supposedly non-existent Cipher Pol came from Kibo, but even with that, I was able to piece these events together... Chizuru looked at the mansion, "I have my talents. Information about your enemy can be invaluable, depending on what you know,"

"Well, right now, you know more than we do," Endo muttered, rubbing his body, "That guy in the red...I've seen those techniques before. I only know a coupla guys who can jump on air. Axe and Rayo Verrani,"

"Axe learned it from Rayo," Chizuru nodded, "I did a little digging in both their minds once upon a time, and lemme tell you, Rayo's got some major issues. I think he's on par with Axe's issues, but that's just my opinion,"

"Wait, hold on," Herman waved his hand, "Axe knows how to fight like these guys? When did he learn, because the last time we saw Rayo, I don't think I ever saw him train under him,"

Chizuru shook her head, "It wasn't recent, Herman. He learned it before he got his first crew, five years ago. Ever since, he's used this Discipline of Six Powers, or Rokushiki as it's called, throughout his battles. He usually uses them in desperate times and he may not have mastered the arts yet, but he's a good fighter with them...even though he doesn't use them much because he prefers to fight with his axes,"

"If Axe knows how to fight like these guys, then we have a chance at beating them, right?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. The Grand Line is filled with strong people, and the World Government has a large amount of incredibly stronger people at their disposal. If we stand a chance at beating these guys, it's pretty slim, even for our crew's strength,"

"But Luffy's up there too, I saw him fly through the third floor wall!"

Chizuru looked back up at the mansion, her eyes peeking out from under the brim of her hat.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you right now. We have a very important person to find after this, so we're in a hurry. We have no more business in this mansion, and we don't have any business with your lot, either," Lucci turned to Califa, "How much time is left?"

Califa pushed her glasses upward, "Two minutes,"

"This is sudden, but in two minutes," Lucci turned back to the group of pirates, "This entire mansion will be set aflame.

Luffy's eyes bulged, "WHAT?!"

"Fire is a very convenient way to destroy evidence. If you do not wish to burn to death, then I suggest you evacuate immediately," Lucci advised as Kaku, Califa, Blueno and Mara walked in between him and the pirates, "That is, if you can,"

"It looks like they mean to eliminate us," Zolo reached for his swords, "...and it looks like Robin wants to stay on their side,"

"Same with Kirsty," Niri looked at her friend, "You can't leave us, Kirsty, Axe would be royally pissed,"

Kirsty turned away and walked over to Robin.

"Kirsty!" Niri shouted, "Since I'm the only one in command of this crew in this room right now, I'm ordering you to come back here! You can't leave the crew without permission!"

The doctor stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around to face her nakama.

Mara smiled, "She can't do that. Can you, White Dragon?"

Kirsty shook her head silently.

"What the hell did you bastards do to her?!" Dusty snapped, "She'd never go with anyone from the Government, she's too stubborn to do something as stupid as that!"

The room was soon filled with the chime from the nearby clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock PM. Robin pulled her own hood over her head, "I'll be going then,"

"Same here," Kirsty murmured tightened the cloak around herself, "This is where we part ways, everyone. I'm sorry you had to see me like this,"

Growling, Luffy took off after his nakama while Niri did the same. They were cut off, however, as Mara and Blueno stepped in their path. Niri whipped out her shotgun and let off a shotgun blast point blank range at Mara's torso while Luffy launched a kick to Blueno's face.

They, along with everyone else, were surprised to see that neither enemy was harmed. The shrapnel pieces of Niri's shotgun shell clattered to the ground harmlessly. Mara smiled wider and grabbed Niri by the the throat, hauling her clean off the ground.

"Niri!"

"Niri-san!"

Blueno grinned as Luffy retracted his foot.

The Straw Hat captain backed away, "What's with these guys and their hard bodies?!"

"Our bodies are trained to the point of mimicking an iron shell," the large assassin explained, "We can heighten our resistance,"

Luffy glared at him and began attacking with his _Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun_, "I SAID GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

"But taking hits is not our only skill," Blueno continued before he began dodging every single punch Luffy threw at him, "Kami-e,"

Chopper gawked, "It's like he's not getting hit at all!"

"He's moving around like a piece of paper!" Nami added, also amazed.

"_Gomu Gomu no Bullet_!"

"_Soru_,"

Luffy's punch hit nothing but empty air.

"What the-?!"

Blueno appeared behind him, "With the explosive power of our legs, we can move faster than you can imagine,"

_So, you can move fast, huh?_ DJ's hand went for his sword, "I'll show you fast-,"

Before he could attempt to attack, Califa and Kaku leapt and kicked the air in unison.

"_Rankyaku_!"

It was fast, but he was able to see it. DJ stared as a near invisible blade soared through the air towards them.

"GET DOWN!" Zolo shouted, "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

Without hesitation, DJ tackled Dusty to the ground as Nami and Chopper hit the ground. Seconds later, DJ felt it whiz by over him and the next thing he knew, the wall behind them had a huge gash in the stone.

Dusty stared up at the hole in the wall, "Holy shit...!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Dusty-chan,"

The sound of metal clanging made DJ turn to see Zolo attacking Kaku, who was blocking the katanas with two large chisels.

"We met on the ship, Roronoa," Kaku looked at the Pirate Hunter, smiling a little.

"You're not a shipwright," Zolo barked, "Was your inspection on Going Merry false?!"

Kaku's smile disappeared, "While I was not truly a shipwright, my inspection was true, Roronoa,"

From that point on, the room was filled with insane fighting. Kaku and Zolo seemed matched in swordsmanship until Zolo became distracted by Robin and Kirsty leaving. Kaku took that opportunity to perform Shigan three times on the Pirate Hunter. Luffy even tried to go after them, but he too, like Niri, was caught. With ease, Lucci threw him to the side like a ragdoll.

Nami shook her head at what she was seeing, "What's with their strength?!"

"Who the hell are you?" Paulie demanded, also stunned at their fighting abilities.

* * *

Kirsty had followed Robin out of the window in Iceburg's room and she was now following the dark-haired woman through the streets of Water 7. The wind was blowing hard, so she gripped her cloak and pulled it tighter around herself.

_I hate to do this to you, but you all shouldn't have to suffer at the hands of the Government because of me. I'm sure Robin feels the same way with her crew. Funny...the one thing I can have to connect with a former bad guy is that we're both a threat...heh, go figure._

She looked up to see Robin gaining a lead on her, so she increased her speed to catch up with her.

_Devon, I love you very much. I love all of you, and if something had happened to you because of my Devil Fruit ability, then I would never be able to forgive myself. You may hate me for this, but it's for the best. I hope you guys have a safe journey from here on out. Promise you won't forget me, because I will never forget any of you!_

* * *

Califa checked the clock, "Lucci, it's about time for the fires to start,"

"Yeah, we should hurry. But, it's such a pity. I think I'll show you all something interesting," the tall man turned back to the pirates and immediately his body began to change and grow to enormous height, his human features quickly going to an animal state.

"What kind of Devil Fruit is that?!" Luffy cried as he craned his neck upward to see Lucci's new state.

Lucci was totally different. While he still wore his black suit, hat, and while he still retained his mane of black hair, he looked like a wild animal. Yellow fur with black splotches, gleaming feline claws and a thick tail gave Lucci a new, fierce look.

"Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard," Lucci growled as he looked down at the pirates.

Axe...where are you?! We need you!! Niri thought desperately as she looked up at Lucci, Mara's fingers still held around her neck.

"Impressive and glorious, isn't he?" Mara asked, a dreamy look in her eyes, "No one is better than Lucci-kun, and no one can pull off that look but him!"

Niri glanced at her, then back at Lucci, "You...are one..._ugly_...motherf-,"

Mara tightened her grip, "Bite your tongue or I'll rip it out for you, pirate!"

* * *

Outside, everyone watched as searing hot flames danced and covered the mansion. The workers of Galley-La, along with the pirates who tried to protect Iceburg, rushed back and forth to put it out. It took awhile, but it seemed to finally work. Just when they seemed to be in the clear, things got worse as the building started to collapse into a huge pile of rubble.

Everyone ran out of the destruction zone in order to save themselves. In the safety area, Herman and the others stared in horror at the inferno as it roared back to life, engulfing the ruins.

"No way...!!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: This one's done. I hope I did a good job on this, too. I'm aware it didn't have much of Robin or Kirsty saying they're going and blah blah blah, but I think I'll save that for later. Hope it was good!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Herman: Thank goodness, you guys are ok!**

**Niri: I can't believe...we got out of there alive...**

**Franky: OW! Azu, I didn't expect to see you here!**

**Azu: So, it looks like I wasn't crazy. The Tomahawk wasn't the only ship who has one.**

**Spirit in the Storm  
**

**Mozu: Aniki, someone's at the door...  
**


	19. Spirit in the Storm

**Spirit in the Storm  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Niri groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Herman and Chizuru looking down at her. Herman was on the verge of crying while Chizuru looked like she was crossing into that area.

"Guys...?" she looked at the two of them, "Wh-What happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness, you guys are okay!" Herman suddenly reached down, picked Niri up and wrapped her into a big hug, tears flowing freely from his eyestalks, "I thought you guys were barbecue for sure!"

Chizuru sweatdropped as Herman tightened his hug on their nakama, "She may not be cooked, but you're gonna suffocate her...,"

Herman sniffed and lowered Niri to the ground, "Sorry, I'm just really glad you're all okay!"

"All of us?" Niri looked around to discover that she was outside the mansion, along with DJ and Dusty, who were looking surprised to find themselves out of the building. Niri looked at the flaming building, watching as numerous workers of Galley-La tried to battle the inferno.

"I...I can't believe we got out of there alive!" Niri looked down at herself, then quickly reached up to where Mara had choked her, "The last thing I remember was a huge cat...then I think I passed out,"

"When she came out of the inferno, you were all unconscious,"

Niri turned to Chizuru, "She? She who?"

Chizuru nodded towards something behind Niri.

The sharpshooter turned to see a worn out and bandaged Arisa sitting among some other Galley-La's, getting patched up for burns and other injuries.

"Where'd she-?"

"She says she was one of the bodyguards inside the mansion. She was able to elude CP9 by hiding in a closet-,"

"You're kidding,"

"You're interrupting," Chizuru cleared her throat, "When things went from bad to worse, she stuck around to see if she could be of help, and it's a good thing she did,"

Niri frowned, "But the place was coming down...fire...,"

Chizuru smiled, "She's a very lucky woman, as are you and Dusty. DJ's lucky too, because if she didn't save you when she did, there's a good chance you'd all be very well done by now,"

"I see...," Niri's eyes widened and she snapped her head back to the mansion, "The others are still in there!"

* * *

"Man, it took me awhile to find this place again, but hey, I'm here," Azu muttered as he looked around the building he had just entered. It was dark, but there were voices further in and he could see light coming from the other side.

After walking (and tripping) over things in the dark, and realizing he should've turned a light on first, Azu found himself in the back area of the warehouse underneath the bridge where Franky and his Family stayed from time to time. He wasn't surprised to see Mozu, Kiwi and Franky there, but he was very surprised to see not only Usopp, but the _Going Merry_ with them.

"Uh...okay, what's going on?" the drunken boxer asked, walking up to his friends.

Franky turned and grinned, "OW! Azu, I didn't expect to see you here!"

Azu waved him off, "Well, I am here, and Franky, you and I need to ta-,"

"Just a second, Azu," Franky held up his hand and turned to Usopp, who was working on the Going Merry, "I told you kid, that ship's about had it. You should just scrap it," he cracked his large knuckles, "I'll even help you dismantle it,"

Azu watched as Usopp dropped his hammer and pulled out his beloved slingshot, an angry look in his eyes as he aimed it at Franky.

_He's pissed..._ Azu glanced at _Going Merry _which looked pretty banged up, _From what Kaku and the others told me, this ship can't sail anymore, yet Straw Hat's long-nose is trying to patch it up. Doesn't he know that that's pointless? If he knew, why would he try?_

"Azu, you want something?"

He turned to Mozu and Kiwi, who were holding some drinks, "Naw, I'm fine, thanks though,"

The sound of rope snapping, metal creaking and wood splintering made Azu turn back to see that Franky had torn a good chunk of the _Going Merry_ clean off the main ship and tossed it to the side.

"YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY SHIP!" Usopp screamed, firing off a shot at Franky.

_This won't end well_, Azu sighed as Franky burst into flames and flew a few good feet backward.

"ANIKI!" the Squares cried out.

Usopp lowered his slingshot, "I said, stay away from _Merry_...,"

Looking unharmed, Franky rose to his feet, some of his body still smoking. He cracked his neck, "You bastard. If you don't understand, then you better see it for yourself!!"

Azu and the Square Sisters watched as Franky plowed into Usopp, sending the Straw Hat flying into the water canal that the Merry was currently residing in. Azu walked over to the edge and looked down at Usopp, who was floating downward to the bottom, then he turned to Franky.

"Dude, almost kill the guy why don't you?"

"Feh," Franky snorted, "He wouldn't get it through his head when I told him that this ship wouldn't even make it to the next island, so I had to force him to see the truth,"

"Still, go easy...,"

After a few moments, just when Azu was about to dive in himself to save him, Usopp surfaced and grabbed the side of the water canal. Azu bent down and grabbed his hand, helping him out of the water.

"You okay, man?"

Usopp coughed, spitting water out of his mouth.

Azu pounded on his chest, "Get it all out, dude, get it all out,"

The long-nose finished coughing and pushed him away, "_Merry_...,"

"No, My name is Azu, remember? Oh, wait, you're talking...," he looked at the wrecked caravel, "You talking about the ship!"

Mozu and Kiwi, _Who else would he be talking about, Azu?_

"_Merry_, don't worry," Usopp grabbed his discarded hammer and moved towards the ship, "I'll fix you in a bit. Again and again, I'll fix you until you're all better,"

Azu turned to the others, "Stubborn bugger, ain't he?"

Franky scowled, "Hey, cut it out, long-nose! You saw the bottom of the ship, right? The keel's broken, the plates are out of alignment and the ribs are in pieces!"

"How do you know, Franky-aniki?"

"I saw the ship when we brought it up here, Azu," Franky waved him off again, "You're ship can't make it! It could collapse with each wave that hits it! Do you really think it'd be able to sail if some amateur-,"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Usopp screamed at him, throwing his hammer to the side, "I DON'T WANT YOU TELLING ME THAT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!! I KNEW THAT GOING MERRY COULDN'T TRAVEL ANYMORE!!"

Azu blinked at Usopp's outburst, _He knows that the Merry can't travel anymore on the ocean? If he knows, then why is he so adamant about patching her up?_ he looked up at the small caravel, _I love the **Tomahawk** just like Usopp and his nakama love the **Going Merry**, but as an experienced shipwright, even I know when to let this stuff go. Usopp, you have a lot to learn._

"I actually knew all that from the beginning," Usopp said in a much quieter tone, looking a lot calmer than he was moments before, "When I'd heard the results of the evaluation...I decided that it wasn't my imagination back then. I didn't thought it was a dream at first, because I didn't think anything like that could exist, but one night, I heard the sound hammering coming from the empty ship,"

_Hammering from an empty ship?_ Azu looked at Usopp, then glanced back at the _Going Merry_, _Could it be...?_

"The fog was really thick, but I swear I saw someone there. The morning after, there was no one around, but the ship was patched up poorly and looked like it did before!" Usopp looked up at the others, "It was all so strange, but I remember this one phrase. I don't know if he really said it, or if it was my imagination. He said 'It's alright, I'll carry you all for a little longer!',"

_It's **got** to be! There's no other explanation!_

"I know this sounds stupid, and I don't care what you think, but I think that that person was the incarnation of Merry!" Usopp began to choke back new tears, "The ship was probably already at it's limit and it was trying to warn us all," he sniffed loudly, "I know you probably think I'm crazy, and I don't care if you believe me, but...,"

Franky waved at him and sat down on a nearby couch, "There's no need for that, long nose. This guy you saw, he had a hammer in his hand and was dressed as a sailor, right?"

Usopp looked at him, obviously surprised, "H-How...?"

"Because, kid," Franky looked at him from over his shades, "You probably saw a Klabautermann,"

I knew it! Azu walked over and joined Franky on the couch, "Sounds like one to me, aniki,"

"Klabar...?" Usopp blinked a few times, "Say what?"

"Klabautermann," Azu repeated loud and clear, "It's an old legend passed around on the seas from seafarers to others. Story goes that if a ship is well loved and well cared for, the incarnation of the ship is created. It's supposed to have a hammer and a sailor's raincoat, and when the ship is in danger, it warns the crew of it by running throughout the ship making all kinds of noise,"

Franky nodded, "It's supposed to help out in bigger ways, but this is the first time I've heard about one directly,"

_So it looks like I wasn't crazy after all. We all actually heard something. The **Tomahawk** wasn't the only ship who had one, and ours was warning us about the pain and danger it's in._

He looked up at Usopp, "I believe you, Usopp, I really do,"

"Why?"

"Because, our ship has one, too,"

Usopp, Franky, and the Squares stared at him, all of them looking surprised.

"Ours first came to us one night, screaming for help. It woke us all up one night and when we looked around the ship, we couldn't find anyone. Soon after, I discovered that our own ship's keel was broken and we came here to get one," Azu looked up at the ceiling, "The second time, it came to me only. I followed it around and around until I came across something that didn't make sense at the time, but I'm starting to wonder about that,"

The warehouse went very quiet.

Azu lowered his head and looked at everyone staring at him, "That's the truth,"

"Huh," Franky turned back to Usopp, "You see, kid? We believe you. The more love that is given to the ship, the more gratitude that ship has for it's passengers," he jerked a thumb to Merry, "This ship probably wanted to get you guys to the other side no matter what," he smiled, "The ship must've really loved you all and it must've been grateful to have a crew to carry around so much, it took on a human form,"

_Is he talking to the both of us, or to Usopp alone?_ Azu wondered, looking at the large cyborg.

"I see...," Usopp turned around and walked to the _Going Merry_, placing his hand on the side, "So, the guy I saw in the mist...was you, _Merry_,"

Franky chuckled, "I can't believe that you knew all about the limits of the ship and still had a big fight with your friends,"

Usopp looked back at him, "It wasn't like that,"

Mozu and Kiwi sniffed loudly and wiped tears from their eyes.

"Men are so clumsy!"

"And they're stupid!"

"You got into a fight with Luffy? Why-" Azu looked at the Squares, "Hey, _I_ am a man!"

"Our point exactly!" Mozu added tearfully as a loud ringing sound filled the warehouse. She looked at the back door and watched as the bell hanging nearby was jingling back and forth, "Aniki, someone's here,"

"Probably Zambai and the others," Kiwi looked at the door, "Why are they coming from the seaside, especially in _this_ weather? Why don't they use the front door?"

Azu shrugged, "Maybe they don't wanna trip around in the dark like I did,"

Mozu and Kiwi looked at him, "Baka,"

"Oi!"

"Maybe he brought Straw Hat with him?" Mozu offered.

Franky snapped his fingers, "That's right! I forgot about that!" he looked at Usopp, "We were gonna use you as bait to lure Straw Hat and the others here!"

Azu gawked at Franky, "You were gonna do what?!"

Usopp shook his head, "They won't come for me, we're not friends anymore. I already told you that,"

"Okay, I'm really lost here...," Azu waved his arms, "Someone mind telling me what happened?"

The bell jingled again.

Mozu tilted her head, "Why isn't he coming in?"

Kiwi sighed and started for the door, "Alright, alright, we're coming!"

As the Squares walked to the back door, Franky continued talking to Usopp.

"Kid, you should go back to your friends,"

_Ding ding ding_

"SHUT UP! WE'RE COMING!"

Usopp looked away, "I can't do that, now. I fought with the Captain and the problem with the ship hasn't been resolved yet,"

"Actually, I think it is," Azu pointed to Merry, "If you know that the ship can't keep going, then it's resolved, no harm done!"

"Exactly!" Franky nodded at Azu, "Listen, long nose, just leave the ship with me and I'll take of it however you want me to!"

"Oh, that's a good option," Azu nodded thoughtfully, "Hey, maybe I ought let you keep our ship," he said jokingly.

Usopp glared at the two of them, "Don't butt in, this isn't your problem!"

Azu frowned, "Hey, I'm just trying to help! Don't you get it yet? The ship that you love so much is probably troubled by this, too, Usopp! I know you love this ship dearly, and I know Luffy does too! Remember? My nakama and I traveled with you guys when I first met you! The _Going Merry_ liked you all enough to take a human form to help you get further down the Grand Line, but if you take it out and sink to the bottom of the ocean in it, it won't be able to die and go to Heaven!"

"So, what? If I had a friend who was in the same condition as _Merry_, I'm supposed to say 'Oh, you can go on and die now' ?!"

"You're changing the subject, long nose," Franky snapped at him.

"No, I'm _not_, this is the subject!"

"Okay, how's about we all calm-," Azu was cut off when something flew into him and knocked him on his back. He hit the floor hard and found himself staring up at the lights, something heavy across his body.

"Anyone get the number of the Sea Train that just hit me?" he mumbled as he tried to move, "What the hell?" he looked down to see the object that was pinning him and his eyes went wide when he saw that it wasn't an object at all!

"Mozu!?"

He quickly rolled her over and checked her out. She was bleeding and had a large bruise, but she was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

"Aniki!"

A loud, dull sound, like the sound of a sack of potatoes was heard and the three men looked over to the back door. To their great surprise, Lucci, Kaku, Mara, Blueno and Califa were standing there, all dressed in black.

Califa lowered her leg after kicking Kiwi in the neck and adjusted her glasses, "Sorry to interrupt, but the girls wouldn't let us in,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Tonight is just not our heroes night, is it? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Franky: Why the hell are you guys dressed like _that_?**

**Azu: Mara...Califa...you're smoking hot! Why don't you dress like that everyday?!**

**Mara: You are the other disciple of Tom who was supposedly run over eight years ago by the sea train...Cutty Flam!**

**Franky: I AIN'T GIVING YOU BASTARDS ANYTHING!**

**The Hidden Fourth  
**

**Lucci: There's another nameplate here...**


	20. The Hidden Fourth

**The Hidden Fourth  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Zambai and Straw Hat Luffy.

_That_ is what the Franky Family members were expecting.

They were _not_ expecting two shipwrights, a hot secretary, a bartender and a hot bartender-in-training in black clothing to come in and beat the crap out of the Squares so easily.

Azu looked hard at the five, taking in the clothing. Maybe there would be a clue as to their behavior.

Lucci and Blueno wore black suits with handkerchiefs tucked into their breast pockets, the former wearing his usual tall hat as Hattori sat on his shoulder. Kaku wore a black baseball cap and a black, zipped up jacket that almost covered his face if it weren't for his long, square nose. Califa and Mara were...hot! They identical outfits of short skirts, tops with mesh underlining that showed decent cleavage and stockings that seemed to ride up their legs.

"Why the hell are you guys dressed like that?!" Franky grabbed Blueno by the face and hauled him off the floor, "Huh?!"

"Yeah!" Azu snorted and turned to the women, "Califa...Mara...you two are smoking hot! Why don't you wear something like that every day?!" he whined loudly.

Franky almost lost his grip at the dumb question and glared at Azu, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MOZU AND KIWI!"

"Dude, I know, just lemme have a moment!"

Blueno, taking this chance of arguing, grabbed Franky's face and began to squeeze, trying to get the cyborg to let go.

Franky looked back at him, grinned and began to apply more pressure in his face hold, "I gotta say, Blueno, you're different today. Usually, I get the slow bartender but instead I get-,"

The large man raised a single finger, eyes never leaving Franky's

"What the-?" Franky looked at the finger, "What do you plan on doing with that?"

As if to answer him, Blueno's hand darted forward, his finger aimed for Franky. But, it never made contact.

"Hey, stop it, Blueno!!"

A dark blur shot past the large man and landed a hard kick on Franky's chest, sending him flying across the room like a rock.

Azu gawked as Lucci lowered his leg, then watched as Franky plowed into the floor.

"Holy...shit!"

"Think that's impressive, wait 'til you see me in action!"

Azu turned back just in time to see Mara's fist come flying at him. His body, even with his reflexes and training, couldn't help him dodge it. The woman's face connected with his nose and sent him flying across the room as well, falling short of Franky's landing. The shipwright's nose was easily broken and as he lay on the floor, blood trickled down his face.

"Mara, you didn't need to do that,"

"Aw, but Lucci-kun, you were having fun, I wanted fun too!"

"I wasn't having fun, I was stopping Blueno from killing Franky before we obtained what we need for the mission,"

_Shit..._ Azu winced as the ceiling lights danced above him, _For a chick, she packs one helluva punch! I guess this is what Iceburg warned me about..._

-Flashback-

**_Galley-La HQ, Hours Earlier_**

_"No doubt you know who he is,"_

_Azu scoffed and sat back in the chair, "Dude, only** one** asshole can take that name and still do those moves. Of course I know, I've known ever since he showed up!"_

_"Nma, you didn't say anything,"_

_"Hey, I may be a bastard, but I'm not a dumbass," Azu wagged a finger, "You know how much trouble he caused back then, and if people found out he was still around...,"_

_Iceburg nodded, "I know. Still, I can't help but think of recent events, Azu,"_

_"Hey, I don't blame you," Azu pointed at his gunshot wounds, "Shot five times by Nico Robin...ouch,"_

_"Nma, I'm feeling better, but I have a feeling that there's more to it than this,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know. I've had this feeling before a few times, and I've learned from experience that you should always go and act on them," he turned to Azu, "He has them, Azu,"_

_Azu went still as a statue, his eyes staring into Iceburg's eyes._

_"You...must...be...kidding me,"_

_Iceburg shook his head, "I gave them to him years ago, because I trusted him. I would've given them to you but-,"_

_"Hey, don't even," Azu cut him off, "Look what happened to me. I got a bounty and became a criminal, not exactly a good cover to use when holding on those pages. I was a moron back then anyway, I would've gotten caught first day outta town,"  
_

_"You've gotten smarter over the years,"_

_"And **you've** gotten uglier with age, Bakaburg," Azu shot back, "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"I've been getting more and more frequent visits from a Government official about them, asking me to hand them over. Nma, I deny I have them, of course, but I can't help but feel the attempt on my life was somehow connected,"_

_"But Robin's with the Straw Hats...," Azu scratched his scalp, "I **think** she is, anyway,"_

_"It doesn't change my feeling, Azu. Please, when you leave, go see Franky and talk to him about this. The sooner, the better,"_

_"Why though? What do you want to happen?"_

_"I'm hoping, that if all goes well, that you will take them away from this city. Take it and make sure the Government doesn't get their hands on them. Do what he couldn't...that idiot,"  
_

-End Flashback-

_Well, **that** plan went over well..._ Azu groaned loudly as he sat up, holding his face, "God Almighty, Mara...what're you trying to do, kill me?"

Mara smiled, "I'd like to, you pervert. I'd like to have as much fun with you as i did with Nick-hiko before I beat the living shit out of him,"

Instantly, Azu forgot his pain and glared hard at Mara, "What...did you say?"

"She's lying, Azu," Franky climbed to his feet, "Chick or not, I doubt Nick would be so unlucky," he wiped his chin, "How did you find out about this place anyway, this is my secret hideout!"

"I'm really hoping they didn't follow me...,"

"We didn't," Lucci said calmly, "We have our ways to obtain information, but instead of going into full detail, I'll make this brief. Listen closely. Our lives in this city are all fake, we're actually spies for the World Government!"

Franky scowled deeply, "The World..._you_?!"

"You probably know the meaning to that, Franky," Mara said, walking up next to Lucci, "There's no use denying it, Franky. We know everything," she pointed at the cyborg, "You are the other disciple of Tom who was supposedly run over by the Sea Train eight years ago...Cutty Flam!"

_Shit! How'd the hell did they find out?!_ Azu glanced at Franky and flipped over onto his feet, _Looks like the secrets out. This is gonna create some bad mojo on the horizon._

Mara eyed Azu and grinned, "Back up, hm?"

"Damn right," Azu raised his arms and got into one of his stances, "Be careful how you tread, boys and girls, because you got both a cyborg and a drunken master here to deal with!"

_He's an idiot. I slugged him good and Lucci-kun nailed Franky with ease!_ Mara glanced at the man she adored, _There's no hope against us._

"I don't know how you found out, but good for you," Franky looked at the group clad in black, "I've got a bad feeling about this,"

"You and I both, aniki,"

"So, how's that idiot Iceburg doing?" Franky asked, turning to Lucci.

Lucci looked at him with cold, emotionless eyes, "He's dead,"

Both Franky and Azu went still, their eyes as wide as they could go.

Mara giggled, "Well, looks like the tough guy stuff just blew out the window. All it took to actually get to these two idiots was tell them Iceburg was dead," she checked her watch, "He should be nice and crispy with Paulie. Same with those Straw Hats and Axe-Heads too,"

_WHAT?!_ Azu felt his heart stop, _They can't be...they can't all be dead!_

"Aw, what's the matter, Azu? Did I say something wrong?"

The red-head clenched both his fists and grit his teeth, "You're lying!"

"No, I'm afraid not," Mara held up a hand and flexed her fingers, "The fox-girl, the ittoryu user and that shooter woman. I gotta say, I _really_ wanted to snap her neck, since I had her in my grip, but I figured I'd save that for later,"

"That's enough, Mara," Lucci held up a hand, "We don't have time for this,"

"Sorry, Lucci-kun, I got carried away,"

Lucci lowered his hand, "It was passed from Tom to you and Iceburg, then from Iceburg to you, Cutty Flam. It's been five years, but it's finally time to checkmate our long mission," he started walking towards him, "Give us the blueprints to the world's worst battleship, the ancient weapon _Pluton_!"

Azu glanced at Franky, only to see that he was standing still. The cyborg had a weird, vacant look in his eyes, as if his mind was drifting somewhere.

"Are you deaf?" Lucci scowled, "Give us the blueprints to Pluton, Cutty Flam!"

"I AIN'T GIVING YOU ANYTHING!"

Almost in an instant, Franky went from quiet and still, to angry as hell. He threw a hard right punch at Lucci, which the Government spy managed to dodge easily. Azu wasn't sure, but when he saw Lucci's movement, he could swear the man was smiling right before he rammed his hand into Franky's face.

Once again, the cyborg flew backward, but this time, he crashed into the wall behind them, demolishing it easily.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Azu turned to see Usopp freaking out, _Damn, I forgot he was here..._

"I didn't see anything, he moved too fast!"

The drunken boxer looked at Franky, then back at Lucci, "I did, Usopp. It may have been a blur, but I saw what he did," he clenched a fist, "You're a sick man, Lucci, smiling like a sadist when you hit someone,"

"You saw that, did you?" Lucci couldn't help but smile, "I must admit, Azu, you've improved. Not many people can track my movements, but I guess your time away from home helped your skills. I suppose you have us to thank for that,"

Azu lost his edge for a moment, "Thank you? For _what_?"

"Didn't you once think it was a little odd, Azu, that even though you had gotten drunk many times before, you hardly ever attacked anyone if they even touched your jug?" Kaku asked him, "You barely remember attacking that ship of Marines for that reason, right?"

"Yeah...but I was wasted, so of course I don't remember," Azu looked at them all, "What are you saying?"

Lucci shook his head, "Improved in senses, but still a damned moron,"

"Oi!"

"Three years ago, you, while wasted off your ass, came across something you shouldn't have. I'm still surprised that you actually came across us while we were having a meeting, but considering it was you, it was actually a blessing," Lucci smiled, "Since we were undercover and you discovered us, we had to do something to make sure you didn't do anything to endanger our mission,"

Kaku nodded, "We thought we'd have to kill you, but we weren't sure how to explain that for everyone else, so we did the next best thing. That night, a Marine ship was docked outside and we took you with us. We left you to deal with a handful of the soldiers while we killed the rest ourselves,"

Azu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He must've had a face that showed the realization of what they were saying, because Mara was smiling like mad.

"_Finally_, he gets it!" she clapped her hands, "I guess when you drink so much, your brain cells do shrivel up and die,"

Califa adjusted her glasses, "The next morning, word got out that the Marines had been killed and we made sure you were the only one with a trace of evidence on your body. Some blood stains and bruises did the trick. Naturally, you didn't remember much of the entire night, just the part of attacking men in uniform,"

"But, people were saying that I did that for my jug,"

"We spread a rumor around that you were walking around the streets, still drunk off your ass, screaming that no one messes with you or your jug. A few days later, your bounty came and you and that idiot giant brother of yours left the island," Blueno explained, "It was good for us because you couldn't expose us and we got rid of two morons from the island,"

Azu wanted to run at them. He wanted to run at them all and throw everything he had at them. He wanted to do everything he could to inflict as much pain as possible, but instead, he found himself falling to his hands and knees, looking at the floor.

_It wasn't my fault! I was completely innocent of that crime. I left home so that I wouldn't make any trouble for Iceburg or Galley-La. Goheno and I traveled awhile, met with Axe and Kairi...then after some time, I told Goheno to go back home, because I didn't want any trouble for him either. But instead of going home, he's in with a bad crowd and has his own high bounty on his head...and it's all their fault!_

"What's wrong, Lucci?"

Azu watched as Lucci's feet walked by him, stopping a few steps behind him.

"What is this dirty little room?"

Azu turned his head and saw that the wall that Franky had torn down was sealing an old room filled with tables, chairs and bookcases.

_Get away from there, you bastard!_

"It's a drafting room," Lucci entered the room and looked around, "A perfect place to hide a blueprint...," he turned to his comrades, "Search it thoroughly,"

Azu stayed on the ground as the rest of CP9 walked by him. He listened to them as they entered the room and searched it for Pluton's blueprint.

_You won't find it, assholes..._ he grinned, _It's safe from the likes of you!_

"I found a nameplate," Blueno reported as he stood over a drafting desk, wiping away the years of dust from the metal plate, "Cutty Flam,"

"There's two more over here," Califa wiped the smudge off her discoveries, "Tom and Iceburg,"

"Get out of there!"

CP9 turned to see Franky was back on his feet.

"Don't you people know it's impolite to go tromping through other people's memories?" Franky asked in a low voice, "This is the place where I grew up, the ship-building company Tom's Workers," he looked around at the room, "The warehouse is a total wreck, but this was the home of the greatest ship-builder in the entire world!"

Lucci looked at him for a few moments, then nodded, "I see. So, this old warehouse was once the main office of Tom's Workers," he held up three fingers, "Tom. Cutty Flam. Iceburg. This room itself," he looked at the drafting room, "...is filled with fond memories of the three who worked diligently. It's also your secret base. How...cute,"

He reached down and picked up a very old photograph. The photograph showed a large, Puffer Fishman sitting behind two young men who seemed to be fighting with each other while a large frog and a woman with a strange face and blonde hair stood on either side of the large Fishman.

'Shut the hell up and get the hell outta here!" Franky roared, "NOW!"

Lucci looked back at him, "Once we have what we came for, Cutty Flam,"

"The blueprint ain't here, so get the hell out!!"

Sighing, Lucci turned away, "I expected that kind of answer,"

The CP9 agent lifted a leg and kicked a nearby bookcase, destroying it completely.

"YOU BASTARD!" a vein appeared on Franky's forehead, "You're so dead!"

"Califa,"

Before Franky could attack Lucci, Califa's thorn whip appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Franky's entire body. With surprising strength, Califa threw Franky over herself and sent him crashing into the floor next to Azu, the whip still tied around the large man.

"Holy shit!" Azu stared at the damage, "Franky, are you okay?!"

"It's okay, Cutty Flam, you don't have to tell us right away," Lucci said coolly, "We have a Trump Card,"

"A Trump?"

Lucci nodded, "Azu, did you know that this man," he pointed to a very angry Franky, "Cutty Flam, committed a crime years ago? Just like Tom,"

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Franky screamed, "TOM-SAN WASN'T A CRIMINAL! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU KNEW HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

Faster than he could see, Lucci appeared in front of Franky, only to kick him again and send him flying across the warehouse once more.

"Criminals should know well the path they follow," Lucci murmured, glancing at Azu, "All of them,"

Franky rolled over and glared at him, "How much do you think you know about Water 7, you bastard?"

"We know enough," Lucci said coldly, "The Tom that we were told about had genuine skill, but was a violent Fishman of incredible power, and the townsfolk could only further sully his reputation. It must be difficult to have been his pupil, Cutty Flam,"

"You Government bastards," Franky rose to his feet, his arms still bound by the thorn whip, "I don't gotta say anything. All you Government people are shit!"

"Back then, you hurt over a hundred citizens and workers. That's the kind of worker you are, Cutty Flam. Your burden was already great, having done all that damage to the World Government. However, when you were supposedly run over and killed by the Sea Train, the charges against you were dismissed,"

"Well, that's good, but I get the feeling that it won't last," Azu hissed, climbing to his feet as well, "What do you plan on doing?"

Lucci smiled, "You're perceptive, Azu. We will escort Cutty Flam to Enies Lobby as a criminal, where he will answer slowly regarding the whereabouts of the blueprint for _Pluton_,"

Azu chuckled, reached up and snapped his nose back into place, a sickening crack filling the warehouse, "You're gonna have go through me,"

"You're an idiot, challenging the World Government, Azu," Kaku crossed his arms, "However, we have no quarrel with you,"

"Well, you're about to,"

Kaku smiled behind his jacket collar, "You think that you can take any of us on, Azu?"

"Oh, not right now, no," Azu shook his head, "But I think that if you'd actually searched the drafting room, you would know what I'm talking about,"

"Hm?" Kaku looked over his shoulder at the empty room, "We did search it,"

"Obviously not well enough. Check it again,"

The others looked at Lucci, who was looking hard at Azu.

Franky glared at Azu from the corner of his eye, "Don't do that, you idiot!" he whispered, "This is a dumbass move!"

"Shut it, Franky,"

Mara frowned, There's something odd about this man. _Besides being an idiot, pervert, and a drunk, there's something about him..._ she looked at Franky, _He didn't seem the least of all surprised when we confronted Cutty Flam. Why, though?_

"Lucci-kun, what do we do-?" she turned to Lucci, but found that he wasn't standing near them anymore, he was back in the drafting room, "Lucci-kun?"

Azu watched as Lucci disappeared behind a slab of broken wall and waited for him to return, or at least a sign that he had found what he was talking about.

_I know this is a dumbass move, Franky, but so was your decision to stay behind with Pluton's blueprints on you! If you had just left before, then you'd be safe! Hell, who knows, Iceburg would be okay!_

After a while, Lucci walked out of the drafting room, his hands in his pockets, his eyes locked onto Azu.

"Lucci-kun, what is it, what did you find?"

Azu smiled, "Yes, what did you find, Lucci?"

The tall CP9 looked at Franky, "It seems that there was some misinformation,"

Kaku blinked, "What do you mean?"

Lucci pointed back to the drafting room, "There's another name plate in there, meaning that Tom had another one working under him,"

Califa's eyes widened briefly, "We were told of only two disciples, though, Lucci,"

"That would be the misinformation," Lucci explained, his eyes still on Azu, "It seems that there was another disciple of Tom that the Government failed to see,"

Mara frowned, "I don't understand, Lucci-kun. If there's another disciple of Tom, then who...," she stopped and slowly turned her head to Azu, "You must be joking! He's not that good of a shipwright from what you told me, and he was too young!"

"No, I'm _not_ joking, Mara. The name on the fourth plate...was Azumamaro Baba,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Mwahaha, the surprise master hits again! I rule you all!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power**

**Azu: It's true, while I was too young to be his disciple when he began construction of the Sea Train, when I got older, I was able to help and learn from Tom-san...**

**Iceburg: Nma, you're not strong enough to help out with the labor, Azu.**

**Arisa: Why are you working with him?**

**Tom: Ta ha ha ha! He doesn't give up, does he?**

**Tom's Children Part One**

**Iceburg: Nma, this is serious work, Azu. You want to play? Then go home!**


	21. Tom's Children Part One

**Tom's Children Part One  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Time for some more in-depth insight on Azu's history! This can only mean one thing...that thing that Water 7 and Enies Lobby is feared, er, famous for: FLASHBACKS!**

**Fans: -horrified screams-**

**Kilnorc: Mwaha, suffer!**

* * *

The wind howled outside of the warehouse under the bridge as CP9 and Azu stared each other down. Franky mentally cursed Azu for revealing that stupid little fact while Usopp stood nearby, either ignored or forgotten by the others.

"Mara has a point," Kaku nodded towards Azu, "You were too young to actually help Tom back then, so how is it you became his disciple?"

Azu grinned and tapped the floor, "It's true, while I _was_ too young to be his disciple when he began construction of the Sea Train, when I got older, I was able to help and learn from Tom-san...,"

"Oh great, I get the feeling he's gonna have a flashback or something,"

"Shut up, Mara,"

* * *

_Water 7, 16 Years Ago..._

_The Sea Train's construction was one of the most talked about topics of Water 7 aside from the poor state the city itself was in. With Tom and his building company working day and night to make the train to hopefully improve and save it's people before it became an empty island that would be swallowed up by the ocean. The people, though desperately wanting the train to be built, spent most of their time suffering instead of trying to help Tom. One person in particular decided to do something about it._

_"Hm? What's this now?"_

_Tom reached into the supply cart and pulled out a young child, no more than eight years old. The boy was scrawny, wore ratty, torn clothes that were just as filthy as he was, and he had a head of hot pink hair that was a mess._

_"Hey, lemme go, lemme go!" the child shouted, thrashing around._

_The large Puffer Fish-Man watched the child and started to laugh, "Ta ha ha ha! Calm down, kid, I ain't gonna hurt you," he lowered the unwashed thrasher on the ground, "What's your name?"_

_The boy looked up at Tom with a firm look in his eyes, "I'm Azumamaro Baba, and I'm the guy who's gonna help you guys build this thing!"_

_"Ta ha ha ha!"_

_"Oi, what's so funny?!"_

_Tom sat down and looked at him, "You're going to help us, are you?"_

_"Damn right, Fish-Face!"_

_"Ta ha ha ha ha!"_

_"Nma, what's going on, Tom-san?"_

_The large Fishman and the filthy child turned to see a young man with blue hair poking out from under a do-rag walking up to them. He looked down at the kid, "Who's this?"_

_"Ta ha ha," Tom patted the boy on the head, "This is Azumamaro, he says he's going to help us build the Sea Train,"_

_"Nma, is that so?" the older teen knelt down to his level, "This is dangerous work, kid, you don't need to be here. Go home to your family,"_

_"No!" Azu stomped his foot, "I ain't leaving until this thing is done!"_

_"Oi, Iceburg," Tom looked at the other kid, "Let's let him join in,"_

_"What?! Tom-san-!"_

_Tom waved him off and turned to Azu, "You want to help?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Okay. Oi, Yokozuna!"_

_Azu raised an eyebrow, "Yoko...zuna? You got a sumo wrestler around here?"_

_"Gero gero!"_

_Azu turned around and let out a yelp when he saw a giant frog sitting just behind him. He fell on his ass and scuttled away, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"_

_"That's a frog," Iceburg said casually, "That's Yokozuna, Tom's pet,"_

_"YOU HAVE THAT THING FOR A PET?!"_

_"Ta ha ha ha!"_

_"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING?!"_

* * *

_"Nma, Tom-san, look who's back,"_

_Tom paused in his hammering and turned to see Azu walking around, struggling to stay on his feet as he carried a large piece of metal over to Franky, who was cursing the young child out._

_"Ta ha ha ha! He doesn't give up, does he?"_

_Iceburg shook his head, "Nma, he's stubborn," he turned to the Fishman carpenter, "We can't let him stick around like this, Tom-san, he's hindering our work. Franky barely got any work done yesterday because of him...well, less work than the little work he already does,"_

_"Ta ha ha ha!" Tom laughed and patted Iceburg on the back, "It's okay, Iceburg, I don't have a problem with him helping us. As long as he does it with a DON, then I don't care,"_

_"Nma, you will care if he makes us late for the deadline. We only have four years left, Tom-san,"_

_A loud crashing noise made the two of them turn to see Azu hopping around on one foot, holding his other foot as he cursed at the top of his lungs._

_"Nma, for a kid his age, he sure does know a lot of words,"_

_"Ta ha ha ha!"_

* * *

_"Bakaburg, gimme that, I need that!"_

_Iceburg looked down at Azu as he held a large amount of lumber over his shoulder, "Nma, you're not strong enough for the labor, Azu,"_

_"I'm strong!"_

_"Nma, no you're not,"_

_"Am too!" Azu pointed to Franky, "Tom-san told me that Franky was only ten when he started building stuff around here, so why can't I, I'm only two years younger than he was at the time!"_

_Iceburg frowned and bent down to his level, "That's different, Azu. When Franky and Tom-san met, we weren't trying to build this train to save both Water 7 and Tom-san from execution,"_

_"Execution? For what?"_

_"Nma, you don't know?" Iceburg tilted his head, "You want to help us and you don't know?"_

_"Hey, I don't need to know anything to build stuff!"_

_"Nma, you do," Iceburg set the wood down and sat down in front of Azu, "You know of Gold Roger, the Pirate King, right?"_

_Azu nodded, "The Government caught and killed him six years ago,"_

_Iceburg nodded, "Around that same time, people from the World Government came and put Tom-san on trial for building the **Oro Jackson**, Roger's ship and-,"_

_"HE BUILT THE SHIP OF THE PIRATE KING?!"_

_Iceburg sweatdropped, "Yes, he did. He was going to be taken to Enies Lobby-,"_

_"What's Enies Lobby?"_

_"The judgment island of the World Government, now stop interrupting, you're wasting our time as it is!" Iceburg snapped, "Tom-san was about to be escorted when he told everyone about the Sea Train, which would save Water 7 and bring it back to life. He's been given ten years to complete it and it's already been six,"_

_Azu snorted and began to pick his nose, "I heard about the saving Water 7 part, but I never heard of him making Roger's ship...,"_

_"Your parents never told you? Nma, so they don't know that you're down here working with a criminal?"_

_The boy shook his head._

_"Why-?"_

_"OI! BAKABURG! STOP BEING LAZY AND COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS!"_

_Iceburg turned and flipped Franky the bird, then collected the boards, "Nma, the point is this...this is serious work. If you want to play around, then go home, Azu!"_

* * *

_A few days had passed since he started to work, or started to try and work with Tom's Workers, and Azu was exhausted. He entered a large, run-down building one rainy night and was greeted by a large group of other kids, both younger and older than him._

_He plopped down onto a filthy mattress, "My bones ache...,"_

_"Oi! Azu! Where's your share?"_

_Groaning, the eight-year old rolled over and looked up to see a much older boy, easily in his teens, looming over him. The boy was as filthy as he was, but he had an intimidating look about him._

_He nudged Azu with his foot, "C'mon, where's your share? Everyone else brought in what food and money they could find, so where's yours?"_

_"I wasn't able to get any,"_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"Take a look outside and you'll see, asshole,"_

_The next thing he knew, Azu was sent flying into the next room, crashing into a makeshift dinner table that was, thankfully, bare of anything valuable. The noise had attracted every other child in the building and Azu found himself on the floor, being gawked at like he was some kind of animal on the zoo._

_The teen cracked his knuckles, "I hate doing that, Azu, but you know the rules. Don't pull your weight, you get your ass kicked as punishment,"_

_"What about you, Sasha?! What happens when our leader can't do **his** share of the work?"_

_Sasha, the one who threw him, bent down and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him off the floor._

_"You little brat! I do my share for everyone by giving them a place to live and looking out for them! I'm the oldest, so what I say goes!" he pulled him close, "I won't kill you, but I will kick your ass and throw you out on the street so you can fend for yourself if you don't do the share you're supposed to give!"_

_"Sasha, put him down,"_

_The teen turned to see a girl about Azu's age walk into the room, holding a bat over her shoulder and a burlap bag in her hand._

_"Arisa, when did you get back?"_

_"Just a few seconds ago. You would've heard me if you weren't on another screaming rampage," she threw the bag to the leader, "That's my share. I have a little extra than usual, so count **that** as Azu's share and leave him alone, huh?"_

_Sasha collected the bag and looked at Azu, "You're lucky, kid. Do harder next time, or I will kick you out," he warned before he let Azu fall to the floor like a sack of bricks. He whistled loudly and walked into the other room, the other kids following behind him._

_Azu stood up and dusted himself off, "Sasha, you bastard, you oughta be more careful,"_

**_BONK_**

_"OW!" Azu's hands shot up to a large lump that was poking out of his mop of pink hair. He turned to see Arisa spinning a now broken bat in her hand, "WHAT THE HELL, ARISA?"_

**_BONK_**

_"OW! DAMMIT, THAT HAD SPLINTERS IN IT THAT TIME!"_

_Arisa rolled her eyes and started poking him in the chest, "You are lucky, Azu, Sasha's right about that. You're lucky that I was able to steal that much, and you're also lucky that he hasn't found out you're working with them instead of doing the job you were given!"_

_"He hasn't found out 'cuz he's a moron," Azu hissed, "And no one's gonna tell him...right?"_

_"I won't, because I'm not stupid! If he finds out, he's gonna go on a rampage, starting with the messenger, so I'm not doing that," Arisa began to poke harder, "Why are you working with him, anyway?"_

_"Because I'm sick of spending everyday trying to steal from people and runaway so I can do the same thing the next day!" Azu batted her hand away, "I don't mind stealing to survive, but these people are trying to give this city a chance and we have to help them! We live here, too-,"_

_"But we're not criminals, Azu!"_

_"We're **thieves**!"_

_The two children glared at each other for awhile, then Arisa sighed and turned away, "Fine, do what you want. I'll do what I can to make sure Sasha doesn't find out, but I can't promise he won't find out sooner or later. When he does, watch your back,"_

* * *

_A couple of weeks went by, and every single day, Azu was there to help out. In his mind, he was strong enough to help out with the physical labor of the Sea Trains construction, but Franky and Iceburg made sure that he knew that they thought he wasn't. He was angry at first, but when he wasn't able to work directly on the construction thanks to Bakanky and Bakaburg, he found himself going back and forth from the office to the work site, delivering supplies and meals to the workers so they would have both the materials they needed and their strength to keep working._

_One night, as Tom and his apprentices were eating dinner, a loud knock at the door interrupted their meal._

_Kokoro threw a dishtowel over her shoulder, "Who's calling on us at this hour?"_

_She opened the door and looked down to receive a shock._

_Azu was standing out in the dark, looking badly beaten. He had cuts on his face, severe bruising on his body and even some of his fingers looked bent in the wrong directions._

_"Azu, what in the world happened to you?!"_

_The small boy ignored her and walked past, taking a seat at the table, grabbing an empty plate as he did. Everyone watched as he tried his best to scoop up some of the meal onto his plate, but with his injuries, it was difficult for him to even hold the serving spoon for more than a few seconds._

_Kokoro took the spoon away and began to scoop the food onto his plate for him._

_"Thank you, Kokoro-san," he mumbled._

_"Oi, baka, what the hell happened to you?" Franky asked, looking at his injuries, "You piss off a pirate?"_

_"No, just an asshole," Azu grinned a little, "I got kicked out of my family,"_

_"They kicked you out?"_

_He nodded, "I wasn't doing my job, so they threw me out on the street,"_

_Kokoro shook her head, "Some parents are just cruel," she looked at Franky, "Didn't your parents throw you overboard, Franky?"_

_The blue-haired speedo fan was silent._

_"My parents are dead," Azu slowly put some of the food into his mouth, "They died awhile back, killed in a pirate attack. The family that kicked me out tonight is a different family, but a family nonetheless,"_

_"Nma, why'd they throw you out?" Iceburg asked, "Why'd they beat you?"_

_"Our family is a bunch of orphaned kids. The oldest of us, Sasha, gave us a place to live. He said we could all live there without fear of being attacked, but we had to earn our place, so everyday, we had to go out and steal food and anything we could use to earn another night's sleep. I haven't been doing my share lately because I've been helping you guys out with the train,"_

_Tom looked at him, "Why **have** you been helping us, Azu? I've been wondering that for days, now,"_

_Azu coughed a little, "The other kids may not mind going around scavenging like rats and everything, but I do. I don't wanna live like a parasite in this town anymore! That's why, after hearing about what you guys are doing, I wanted to help out. If I'm gonna live, doing work for somebody, I'd rather do it for someone who's trying to **save** this city instead of working for someone who does nothing about it!"_

_The room went quiet, the only noise coming from the winds outside._

* * *

**Kilnorc: That chapter's done. I was able to find some time to work on this, so yay! Finally, some of Azu's history is being revealed, so yay for character development...okay, I'm being weirder than normal. Still, not as weird as Azu. What's up with his hair, it keeps changing!  
**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Arisa: I'm only doing this to make sure you don't kill yourself, you idiot.**

**Tom: Ta ha ha ha! Looks like Iceburg and Franky have a little brother and sister, now!**

**Azu: This...is for me?**

**Iceburg: Nma, I still think this is a bad idea, but if Tom-san says it's okay...**

**Tom's Children Part Two**

**Azu: YES!! FINALLY!!**


	22. Tom's Children Part Two

**Tom's Children Part Two  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Azu: It has come to my attention that a certain crew, instead of watching how I grew up and became the man I am today...is taking a damn meat break! MALCHIOR! YOU AND YOUR CREW ARE SO TOAST WHEN THESE FLASHBACKS END!**

**Kilnorc: Azu, what the hell are you doing?**

**Azu: Um...nothing! -dashes off-**

* * *

_A year had passed since Azu became one of Tom's family, and he didn't take long to become like one of them. He worked as hard as he could to help, just as Iceburg and Franky were working hard to help Tom, he shared meals with them, and he even got into fights with the other two idiots. After working, the sight of Franky, Iceburg and Azu having scrapes and bruises that they didn't get from working was all too common._

_The progress on the Sea Train hadn't improved much, but it also hadn't declined, something Iceburg was grateful for. He was still thinking Azu would hold them back, but it seemed that no matter how strong the kid was, or how much of an idiot he looked (even compared to Franky), he didn't give up._

_The days were always filled with surprises: the train prototype flying off the tracks they had set before, the train exploding and sending Franky flying as Tom screamed at the sight, Franky getting chased by a Sea King, etc etc._

_One morning was especially surprising when Azu opened his eyes to see Arisa standing over him._

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" Azu shot up and scrambled away from her, "Arisa, what the hell are you doing, standing over me like that?! You're like a crazy stalker lady!"_

_"Shut up, Bakazu,"_

_Great, now she knows the name the other two gave me...dammit! Azu hopped to his feet, "What're you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be out doing hunting for Sasha and the others?"_

_"Normally, yeah, but not anymore," Arisa walked up to him, "As of today, I'm moving in with you guys,"_

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_"I've already told Tom-san and Kokoro-san, so you and those other two idiots need to chill out or I'll beat the crap outta all there of you!"_

_"Bullshit!" Azu bolted past her and ran into the kitchen where Kokoro and Tom were eating breakfast, "Is she telling the truth?!"_

_"Nga ga ga ga, yeah Azu, she is," Kokoro laughed at the look on his face, "She told us why she wanted to and we said it was okay,"_

_"You can't do that, she's crazy and-," he stopped and looked at the woman and the Fish-Man, "Why is she moving in?!"_

_"To keep an eye on you," Arisa answered, hitting Azu over the head from behind with a frying pan, "I'm only doing this to make sure you don't kill yourself, you idiot!"_

_"If you don't want me to die, don't hit me with crap!"_

_"I'll hit you with whatever I want, Bakazu!"_

_"Bakarisa!"_

_"That was a lame comeback!"_

_"So is your face!"_

_"Ta ha ha ha ha!" Tom laughed as the two hit the floor in a mess of limbs and swear words, "Looks like Iceburg and Franky have a little brother and sister, now!"_

_Kokoro couldn't help but smile as she went back to her breakfast, "Kids...,"_

* * *

_"It will work,"_

_"No, it won't,"_

_"It will too!"_

_"Will not!"_

_"WILL TOO!"_

_"WILL NOT!"_

_"WILL TOO, BAKABURG!"_

_"WILL NOT, BAKAZU!"_

_"Oi, oi, what's wrong?" Tom grabbed both Azu and Iceburg by their clothes and pulled them apart, since they were at each other's throats, "What are you arguing about?"_

_Azu wiggled around in mid-air, "I had this idea for the Sea Trains brakes, but Bakaburg won't even give it a shot!"_

_"That's because I know for a fact that it'll fail on the first try, Bakazu!"_

_"How do you know that without even trying?!"_

_"Now, hold on, Iceburg," Tom lowered Azu and looked at him, "What's the brake idea?"_

_Azu grinned, his hands behind his head, "We know that the train keeps going and it takes forever to stop-,"_

_"It keeps going so the Sea Kings won't smash it!"_

_"They always do, shut up! Anyway, Tom-san, what if we put in a brake that doesn't just slow it down faster, but we make it stop altogether in an instant!"_

_Iceburg rolled his eyes, but Tom rubbed his chin in thought._

_"An interesting idea, Azu...I guess it's worth a shot. It wouldn't hurt to try,"_

_Azu grinned and stuck his tongue at Iceburg, "Nya, Bakaburg,"_

_"Nma, I still say this is a bad idea," Iceburg's shoulders slumped, "But if Tom-san says it's okay...,"_

_"He does, so I win," Azu said triumphantly as he kicked Iceburg in the shins, causing the older boy to hop around, holding his leg._

_"You little-!"_

_A while later, the three workers watched as the Sea Train soared through the ocean waters with Yokozuna and Franky in the cabin. The Train kept gaining speed and when it went reached the point of no return...nothing happened. The Train kept going through the waters until a Sea King rose up and derailed it. Luckily, Franky and Yokozuna were able to escape and make it back to Scrap Island in one piece. The two boys and the giant frog glared at Azu as Tom laughed his head off._

_"Well, waddya know, it didn't work...," the pink-haired youth shrugged, "Eh, at least we know for sure,"_

_"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T GOING TO!"_

_"SHUT UP, BAKABURG!"_

* * *

_"Oi, Azu, come here for a moment,"_

_Slurping down a bowl of ramen noodled, Azu walked over to Tom, who looked like he was hiding something. Azu looked him for a few seconds and swallowed his food, "Alright, I know that look, Tom-san, what're you up to?"_

_"Ta ha ha ha," Tom smiled, "Azu, over the years, I've noticed that you're pretty good with your hands and you have some decent ideas, though they usually don't work. The way I see it, you have a bright mind and a natural talent. That is why I made you this," he stepped out of the way to reveal a drafting desk complete with paper, pencils, tools and a lamp. All of them brand new._

_"This...is for me?"_

_"Yeah, it's for you," Tom placed his hands on Azu's shoulders, "You may not be as strong or quite as gifted as Franky or Iceburg, but I consider you part of our family, Azu. I know yoy have talent and a good mind, which is why I want to make you my apprentice,"_

_Azu dropped his bowl and looked up as he felt the feeling of wet noodles go between his feet, "Really, Tom-san?"_

_"If you want to,"_

_"HELL YEAH I WANT TO!" Azu turned and leapt up, glomping Tom. He was hoping to hug the large Fish-Man around his neck, but he only managed to land his hug on the middle of his torso. Azu looked up, "You're not gonna make Arisa another apprentice, are you? She's violent and has a twisted mind like Franky, and if she had any talent, she'd make something like...like a...a Battle Arisa!"_

_"Ta ha ha ha!" Tom laughed loudly and set the boy down, "Don't worry about that, as far as I can tell, she only wants to make sure we don't kill ourselves...or at least, just __you,"_

_Azu pumped his arm and ran over to his new desk, "This is great, I got so many ideas to show you, Tom-san!"_

_The Fish-Man smiled, "I can't wait to see them, Azu,"_

* * *

_Over the next couple of years, despite the fights and arguments, the screaming and injuries, Arisa and Azu became very close to Tom and the others. Countless injuries and accidents, environmental hazards, Sea King attacks, everything one could think of that could hinder the completion of the Sea Train...they all failed._

_Ten years after being commissioned and four years after meeting Tom and the others, Azu looked at the Sea Train proudly. His body was sore, he was tired and wrapped in bandages, just as Iceburg, Yokozuna and Franky were, but he was very happy nonetheless._

_He was now twelve years old and he was already looking at the greatest sight he thought he would ever see in his life. The Sea Train was truly a beautiful creation with multiple cars attached to the engine cab, the phrase WATER 7 emblazoned on the side, even the tracks that lay just beneath the water was a happy sight._

_"You did it," Arisa walked up to them, hands on her hips, "You crazy sonsofbitches, you did it!"_

_"Damn right!" Franky gave two V-signs, "You doubted us, and we proved you wrong!"_

_BONK_

_"Don't brag, it's impolite," Arisa shouldered a piece of iron as Franky hunched over, rubbing the new lump on his head. She turned to Azu, "Well, looks like you got your wish, Azu. The thing's built,"_

_"Yeah, and if everything goes well, everyone will have better lives and this town will go from a dying ghost town to a thriving city!" he grinned widely, "Just like the old days!"_

_BONK_

_"You don't know what it was like back then, you weren't even born then, what do you know?" Arisa asked after she hit him over the head, "But, I guess you're right. Maybe with this, it will get better,"_

_Tom patted her on the head, "They will, Arisa, they will. It was my dream to get this made and to help revive Water 7, so it will,"_

_She looked up at him, "How do you know?"_

_"I have faith," Tom smiled under his white beard, "But I think we're going to have to do some overtime to make it a true reality, we need to make more tracks to the other islands. Azu," he looked down to see Azu was no longer with them, "Huh? Where'd he go?"_

_"WOOHOO! LET'S KICK THIS BABY INTO HIGH GEAR AND RIDE HER LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"_

_Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Azu run across Scrap Island, speeding like a bat out of hell to the Sea Train, which was accepting passengers for it's maiden voyage._

_"Bakazu," Iceburg, Franky, and Arisa muttered under their breath as Tom laughed heartily at the boy's behavior._

_After a hard run across scrap and sharp rock, Azu arrived at the Puffing Tom with bloody feet. Panting, he scrambled into the conductor's cabin and joined Kokoro at the controls._

_"Nga ga ga ga, you excited, kid?"_

_"Hell...yeah...," Azu leaned onto the wall and panted for breath, "I wasn't...gonna miss...the first...trip...,"_

_Once everyone that wanted on had boarded, Kokoro blew the whistle and moments later, the train began moving slowly down the tracks under the water. Azu stuck his head out of the window and watched with wide eyes as the train picked up speed._

_"With this in existence, no one will have to suffer anymore! We can bring trade back to our city and make it flourish again...all thanks to Tom-san!" Azu smiled happily as the wind blew his hair behind him._

_"GO, PUFFING TOM, GO!"_

_"Nga ga ga ga!"_

* * *

_Two years later..._

_"What the hell? What do you mean you're leaving?!"_

_Azu didn't even turn around as he stuffed a large pack with clothes and food, "I'm leaving, simple as that,"_

_Iceburg scowled, "Bakazu, you can't leave us like this!"_

_"Yeah, we're still making the tracks! I thought you wanted to help us build them?" Franky snapped, sharing Iceburg's frown._

_The fourteen year old tied his bag shut and threw it over his shoulder, "I wanted to help build the Sea Train, that's it. I never said anything about extra tracks. You guys can handle that by yourselves, you don't need a runt like me to help out," he turned around and headed for the door, "Tell Tom-san-,"_

_"Tell me what?"_

_Azu halted as Tom entered the room._

_"Tom-san, Azu's ditching us!"_

_"Yeah, that lazy bum, he's not gonna help us out anymore!"_

_Tom looked at Azu, who didn't move a muscle, "Is this true, Azu?"_

_The boy nodded, "Tom-san, I thank you for all you've done for me, I really do. Believe me, I'd love to have a hand in this, but I have to go,"_

_"Go where?"_

_"To get stronger," Azu hefted his bag, "I have to get stronger before I can help anymore,"_

_"Nma, if this is about us, Azu, we were just joking," Iceburg swore, "We didn't mean any of it,"_

_"I did,"_

_BONK_

_Iceburg lowered his fist, "I didn't mean any of that...well, I did when you first started, but since then you have more than proven yourself capable of building this with us! How can you leave in the middle of our job, and after Tom-san made you his third apprentice?!"_

_"I said...that I have to get stronger," Azu looked over his shoulder, "All three of you are strong, so I don't expect you to understand,"_

_"Then help us understand!" Iceburg pleaded, "You owe us at least that, Bakazu,"_

_"If he won't, then I will,"_

_The others turned to see Arisa leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed and her eyes closed._

_"Nma, you know why he's leaving, Arisa?"_

_"Yeah, I do," Arisa held up a finger, "He wants to get stronger, that is true, but that's not all. He wants to learn how to defend himself,"_

_Franky raised an eyebrow, "Defend himself?"_

_Arisa nodded, "Remember that group of orphans we left years ago? The one whose leader beat the shit out of Azu?"_

_They nodded._

_"Azu's been running into him lately when he makes trips into town. He's not running the gang anymore, that disbanded awhile back, but he considers Azu the only one who deserved what he had coming to him,"_

_"Nma, but you left the group too, Arisa, why didn't he go after you?"_

_"Despite my leaving, he said that I did more than my share, so I didn't deserve to be clobbered. Everytime that Azu runs into him in the city, he just beats him over and over again. When it's over, Azu gets all quiet and stays away until his wounds are healed,"_

_Tom rubbed his chin, "That would explain why he goes missing for a few days, then comes back," he turned to Azu, "Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Because, it's not your problem," Azu turned around, a calm but angry look on his face, "It's my problem,"_

_"But we're nakama,"_

_"I don't care. This is a matter of pride, among other things, and I don't care what you guys think of me by leaving, but I'm going and I'm not coming back until I get what I'm looking for,"_

_"Do you even know where you're going, you idiot?"_

_"I heard from one of my old friends that there's this guy named Fei Hung lving on an island nearby. He's supposed to be a legendary martial artist, so I'm gonna go see if he'll teach me what he knows,"_

_"If he doesn't?"_

_"I don't know, Tom-san, but I do know that I have to do this. Don't worry though, when I come back, I'll work with you guys just like the old days, I swear it!"_

_Arisa scoffed, "We don't know how long you'll be gone, what if you come back and it's all finished?"_

_"Then if Tom-san is pardoned for his crime for making the ship of the late Pirate King, then I'll make ships with you. Until then, I can't stay here," he turned and grabbed the doorknob, "Goodbye,"_

_With that, Azu left, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, another chapter is done! Now, I'm aware that compared to Iceburg's and Franky's pasts, Azu's and Arisa's seem a little...less dramatic and important, but to me, this fits. Hope ya'll like the good stuff, because things are about to go downhill...the fans of the show and manga know what I'm talking about. To those who don't know...well, you're in for a treat of sorts. Ja ne.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Arisa: You're late, I figured you would. Still, at least you're here for Tom-san's trial.**

**Azu: Who's the panda-faced dork?**

**Tom: Boys, I have something to show you.**

**Iceburg: If this _thing_ comes into being...!  
**

**Tom's Children Part Three**

**Tom: No matter what, boys...don't interrupt me!**


	23. Tom's Children Part Three

**Tom's Children Part Three  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

_Water 7, Two Years Later...(again)_

_It had been two years since Azu left his hometown, two years since he saw everyone from Tom's Workers, and as the Puffing Tom pulled into Blue Station, he was more than excited to see them again. He grabbed his belongings and stepped off the Sea Train, taking in the familiar sight of the train station, a smile on his face._

_"Tom-san, everyone...it's been awhile. I bet you're all doing great since this is up and running...," he tapped the floor of Blue Station, listening to the praises for the Sea Train and Tom from passengers walking past him, "Bet those two bakas are as obnoxious as ever,"_

_"I heard that the Judicial Ship is coming in three days,"_

_"So, it's finally Tom's trial, eh?"_

_"I wonder what'll happen?"_

_"It will be alright,"_

_"Yeah, he did keep his promise after all,"_

_"Mhm,"_

_Azu turned to see a well-dressed man and woman admiring the Sea Train. He smiled and threw his bag over his shoulder, "Time to go see everyone...,"_

_He may have been gone for two years, and the city had changed a lot, but Azu still knew the way to Scrap Island and the office of Tom's Workers. When he got there, he saw Tom walking in front of a strange looking man in a black suit, followed by five other men in white suits. The man behind Tom was really odd-looking. He had light violet hair, a pale face, dark circles over his eyes and a dark-colored nose._

_"Who's the panda-faced dork?" he wondered aloud, watching the men enter a nearby building, "Maybe it's got something to do with Tom-san's trial...,"_

_BONK_

_"You're late, but I figured you would be. Still, at least you're here for Tom-san's trial in three days,"_

_Rubbing the newly formed lump, Azu turned around and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Arisa was standing behind him with a bat over her shoulders, but the reason he was gawking was because she had a great body complete with rack and firm-looking rear and a beautiful face._

_"Eight Gods, thank you!" he whispered before leaping at her, "C'MERE, BABY!"_

_BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK_

_Azu hit the ground, his head covered in numerous lumps as Arisa stood over him, swiping the air with her bat._

_"You pervert! Where'd you learn all that?!"_

_"From...my...sensei...,"_

_"Then he's a pervert!"_

_"A-Agreed...,"_

_BONK_

_"CUT THAT OUT!"_

_BONK_

_"No!"_

* * *

_"Nga ga ga ga. Good to see you got the welcome wagon, Azu,"_

_Azu calmly slurped his ramen after finishing telling Kokoro and the others about his journey and the welcome he got from Arisa just a short while before._

_"Nma, at least you're still alive," Iceburg turned to Franky, "You owe me money, Bakanky,"_

_The sea-panty wearing building growled and thrust a handful of Beli dollars into Iceburg's hand, "Got lucky,"_

_Yokozuna managed to grab Azu and hold him before he could launch himself at the other two apprentices._

_"Nga ga ga ga," Kokoro smiled at them, "Just like old times. By the way, Azu? What's with your hair?"_

_"Waddya mean, Kokoro-san?"_

_She grabbed a nearby hand mirror and held it up for him to look at himself. Two years before, he hair was hot pink, but now, it was blonde. Not only blonde, but it was in a spike style that sent his hair upward._

_"Oh that?" Azu laughed, "I have no idea!"_

_"What do you mean, you have no idea, Bakazu?" Franky asked, poking his hairstyle, "That's a weird look, how do you not know?"_

_"First off, you have a weird look, too, so don't pass judgment," Azu slapped his hand away, "Secondly, I don't know! I was drinking with my sensei, I passed out and in the morning, I looked like this,"_

_Arisa shook her head and rose to her feet, "Kokoro-san, I'm heading into town for a bit, you want to pick you up anything?"_

_"Nah, I'm fine," Kokoro waved her off, "Don't worry about me,"_

_"Hey, hang on! Arisa, I'm coming with ya!"_

_Azu shut the door behind him and began walking alongside his friend, hands in his pockets. Arisa looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Why're you coming with? If you think you're gonna get something outta this-,"_

_"No, it's got nothing to do with that. I may be a little perverted, but you won't see me wanting to hump any woman that comes in my path," he shook his head, "I got some business in town myself, and I have been waiting for this for a loooooong time,"_

* * *

_"This is your business?!"_

_Arisa stood on the sidewalk along with a large number of people, watching Azu challenge Sasha, who looked like rougher and stronger than he did when they were growing up._

_"This was the reason why I left to get training, Arisa, so just shut up and stay out of this!"_

_Sasha let out a short laugh, "You left to get training, runt? I heard you ran because you were a coward. Do I really scare you that much, Azu?"_

_"Hardly," Azu crouched and raised his fists, "Now, let's finish this, Sasha!"_

_"You wanna piece of me? You got it!" Sasha charged at him like a bull, "I'll make you sure you learn your place this time!"_

_Azu grinned and waited until Sasha was in range, then he spun around and nailed Sasha in the face with the back of his heel. Sasha let out a strangled yelp before hitting the pavement, holding his face._

_"You are a bull, and I am the matador," Azu jumped back a few feet, "You're full of rage, Sasha. That and your arrogance makes you easy to take down, it leaves you open to any kind of attacks,"_

_"Since when the hell do you act all philosophical, Azu?" Arisa shouted over the crowd._

_Azu shrugged and watched as Sasha got back to his feet, glaring pure hatred at the young blonde, "I blame sensei," he scratched his leg idly with his foot, "Sasha, just back away, huh man? I really don't wanna kill you,"_

_"Like hell!"_

_"Seriously, I don't wanna kill ya. Hurt you and make you go to the brink of death, but I don't wanna kill you,"_

_"You won't get the chance to do either, you little shit!"_

_Sasha burst forward and tackled Azu, his hands around the teenager's throat, a feral look in his eyes._

_"AZU!"_

_The blonde tugged at Sasha's hands, "Sasha...you're choking...me!"_

_"I know! This is something I should've done the night you left us for that freaky Fish-Man and his retarded apprentices!!"_

_Azu stopped struggling and gave him a hard glare, "That's my family, you're talking about asshole!" he brought his feet up and hooked them around Sasha's face. Distracted, Sasha let go of Azu's throat and tried to pry the smelly feet off his face. However, Azu took this opportunity and brought his feet down hard, smashing Sasha's head into the pavement. The blonde growled, rolled Sasha off him and scrambled to his feet._

_The people watching stared in awe at what they had just seen: Azu had not only forced Sasha to plow into the street, but he managed to break Sasha's back with relative ease. Arisa pushed her way out of the crowd and ran to Azu, who looked a little shaken up at what he had done._

_"Dude, you okay?"_

_"Yeah...I'm fine...just fine...," Azu took a deep breath and exhaled, "C'mon, let's get back to Tom-san,"_

* * *

_"No way! Did he kill that bastard?!"_

_"I dunno, we left before we could find out. I think he's really shaken up about it,"_

_"Nma, I don't blame him. At least he knows that his training paid off,"_

_Azu sat at his drafting table, listening to Arisa tell Iceburg and Franky what had happened. He idly ran his pencil along the paper, trying to get that image of Sasha's back bent like that out of his head. He was so busy, he didn't even notice Tom walk around behind him until a large shadow appeared on the wall in front of him. He turned around to see Tom pull something from a slot in the wall._

_"What's that, Tom-san?"_

_"You'll see," Tom poked his head into the next room, "Boys, I have something to show you,"_

_When Iceburg and Franky came into the room, Tom handed over a thick stack of old, tattered papers to Iceburg. The three huddled together and looked at the papers. One by one, they paled as their eyes went as wide as they could possibly go. Azu nearly lost his footing when he saw what was printed on the paper._

_"For what purpose...was this made?!"_

_"Can this be made by humans?!"_

_"Dude, that is one messed up piece of work!"_

_Tom sat down, a serious look on his face, "That is the worst monster in shipbuilding history. The government has discovered that these plans are in existence and have begun to move. It's not safe in my hands anymore,"_

_Iceburg gulped and gripped the paper, "This is kind of frightening...but I understand, Tom-san. Leave it to me,"_

_"Awwwesome!" Franky leaned over, "Iceburg, we should try and make this thing!"_

_"IDIOT!"_

_Franky's head snapped down as both Azu and Iceburg punched his cranium. He winced and held the sore spot, "What the hell?!"_

_"Think before you open your mouth!" Iceburg scolded as he held up the plans, "I'll hold onto these. If this thing comes into being...!" he took a deep breath, sighed and looked up at Tom, as if to ask him something._

_Tom nodded, "Yeah, the world will perish," he suddenly smiled and started to laugh, "Ta ha ha ha! But you guys do what you want with it. If it's dangerous, then throw it away if you want,"_

_"Tom-san...,"_

_"While we at it, I want to let you all know something else that's been bothering me," Tom placed a WANTED poster showing the picture of a young girl, no more than eight years old with an impressive bounty of 79,000,000 Beli on her head._

_Azu looked at the poster, then at the plans that Iceburg had, then at Tom, "Is there anything else you wanna tell us that is bad, like...like a...like a Sea-Bear or something?"_

_They all looked at him like he was crazy._

_"Shut up, Arisa gave me head injuries...," he rubbed his head, "We're all lucky I'm still alive,"_

* * *

_A few days later, on the day Tom's trial was supposed to take place, Azu woke up late (despite the earlier wake up attempts from Kokoro who beat a frying pan for an eternity) and entered the main room just in time to see Tom and Iceburg run out, strange looks on their faces._

_He yawned and scratched himself, "What's up with them? Franky showing everyone his sea-panties again?"_

_Kokoro shook her head, a very worried look on her face._

_"Kokoro-san?" Azu frowned, knowing something was wrong, "What is it?"_

_"Franky's ships are attacking the city and the Judicial Ship!"_

_"WHAT?!" Azu looked around, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?!"_

_Kokoro held up her hands, "Calm down, Azu! It's not him, we all know Franky would never use those ships of his to hurt people!"_

_"Then who the hell is doing that?!"_

_Before the woman could answer, Azu grabbed a vest from the chair nearby and bolted out of the door, following Tom and Iceburg._

_"YOU THREE BE CAREFUL!"_

_Azu was fast, but at the moment, he was quickly losing sight of Tom and Iceburg. He tried his best to keep up with them, but he found himself lagging behind. Panting, he leaned against a piece of scrap, "Last time I skip breakfast and get wasted the night before...damn drinking contest!"_

_Once he caught his breath, Azu started to run again, but quickly came to a halt when he saw the collection of Battle Franky's near Scrap Island. Squinting he could see Tom and Iceburg standing on a couple of them, as if they were looking for something. Out of the corner of his eye, Azu saw a couple more Battle Franky's come into the area._

_"Geez, how many did Franky make?"_

_As Azu stood there, looking on, he watched as the main fleet, the ones that Iceburg and Tom were currently standing on, exploded! Immediately, his heart leapt into his throat and he began to run towards the flaming wreckage, wanting to help his nakama, but he didn't make it far because something hit him from behind and he was out like a light._

_Sometime later, Azu woke up to find himself sitting against a building in the main square of Water 7. Groaning, he held his head and found that a large bandage was wrapped around his noggin. Not only that, but when he got his bearings, he saw a huge crowd of people standing in front of him, all of them looking at something._

_"What..what the hell...is going on?"_

_A hand landed on his shoulder and he snapped his head around to see Arisa standing over him. Without a word, she helped him to his feet and took him to a bare spot in the crowd. When Azu got a good look at what was going on, he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_There, with bodies covered in blood and their hands behind their back, were Tom, Iceburg and Franky! They were sitting cross-legged in front of a judge, who was sitting next to the panda-faced loser a few days before. Tom even had a huge harpoon sticking out of his torso._

_"Arisa, what's going on?" he whispered._

_"Tom and the others are being blamed for the attack on the Judicial attack. They're being tried right now for their crime,"_

_"But they didn't-!"_

_"I know, I know," Arisa shook her head, "Shut up, unless you want to be in there with them! I didn't knock you out for nothing, you idiot,"_

_He stared at her, "You did that?!"_

_"I had to! I saw what happened and I knew sooner or later people would come and find them, then blame them for that. I knocked you out and dragged you off before you could be implicated or blamed as well,"_

_The sound of banging wood made the two friends look ahead. The judge lowered his gavel and cleared his throat._

_"First off, the Sea Train case. That was magnificent. From now on, it'll contribute to Water 7's growth greatly. Besides, when the criminal record of constructing Gold Roger's pirate ship was going to be pardoned, why did you commit another sin?"_

_"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Franky shouted angrily, "We didn't attack the Judicial Ship, that baka Spanda over there did!" he jerked his head to the panda-faced man, who had a look of confusion on his face._

_The crowd began to laugh at the accusation._

_"Yeah, right,"_

_"What's that apprentice trying to say?!"_

_"What does CP5 have to gain from attacking the Judicial Ship?"_

_"Don't be stupid, that's all bullshit,"_

_The one Franky called Spanda laughed and turned to the angry young man, "You're Cutty Flam, right?! We caught you guys red-handed while you were on board the attacking ships! Furthermore, aren't those ships made by your company?"_

_Franky looked taken back. He lowered his head and said a few words that neither Azu or Arisa could catch, but the former noticed Tom's eye twitch. Franky looked back at Spanda, "THOSE SHIPS AREN'T MINE!"_

_To everyone's surprise, Tom suddenly broke free of his handcuffs, raised a fist and slugged Franky hard, sending the boy flying into nearby crates._

_Azu stared, "He...he actually hit him...,"_

_"He's never done that!" Arisa blinked, not believing what she was seeing, "Not even with you!"_

_Franky managed to sit up, his face sporting a mean shiner as he glared at the Fish-Man, "What're you doing?!"_

_Tom returned the glare, "You say those aren't your ships, Franky? That is something you cannot say!" he breathed heavily, no doubt feeling the pain from the harpoon in him, "_

_"What's wrong with saying that?!" Franky shouted, "I regret ever making those things! If I never made them, no one would've gotten hurt!"_

_"No matter what ships you make...," Tom reached up, grabbed the harpoon and with a jerk, pulled it out of his chest, "It's neither good nor evil! I don't care what kind of ships you make from now on, Franky, but no matter who the ships you produce hurt, even if it destroys the world...the parents of the ship must love it! The creator mustn't deny them! Don't blame the ships!" his chest swelled, "A MAN...MUST ALWAYS TAKE PRIDE IN THE SHIPS HE HAS MADE WITH A DON!"_

_The entire square became quiet after Tom's declaration. People in the crowd were stunned at what had just happened while nearby Marine officers were aiming large rifles at the Puffer Fish-Man._

_Tom looked at Iceburg, Franky, and he couldn't be sure, but Azu could swear he looked right at him for a split-second._

_"No matter what, boys...don't interrupt me! No matter what,"_

_Azu frowned, "What he's doing, what's he talking about?"_

_Arisa only shook her head._

_Then, once again to everyone's surprise, Tom did something big. He practically jumped at the one called Spanda and slugged him so hard, he was sent flying further than Franky was._

_"Everyone run for it!"_

_"Tom's acting violent!"_

_A large number of onlookers ran away from the scene, but Azu and his friends stayed behind to see Tom reach down and grab Spanda by his throat._

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND HIS PAIN?!" the Fish-Man roared, raising his fist again._

_"FIRE!!"_

_The Marines opened fire on Tom, every single one of their rounds hitting Tom either in the side or in his back. The firing died and Tom fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he released the Government worker._

_Spanda backed away and began to laugh. He stood up, a gleeful look on his face, "That's what you get, you monster! Men!" he looked at the men in white behind him, "Capture all of them immediately! Arrest and take all these brutal Tom's Workers to Enies Lobby!"_

_Azu began to hate Spanda with each passing second. He was growing so angry, he watched Franky yell at the crowd again, but he didn't hear anything until Tom spoke up. The Fish-Man looked at the man directly in front of him._

_"Judge, I admit to attacking the Judicial Ship,"_

_"What?!" Azu tried to move forward, but Arisa held him back, "Lemme go!"_

_"Shut up and be smart for once!"_

_"But I have one request," Tom continued._

_Spanda scoffed, "Save it, Fish-Man! Like we're actually gonna take your req-,"_

_"Be silent, CP5!" the Judge snapped, causing the CP5 leader to look at him with a face of shock. He turned back to Tom, "What is the request?"._

_Tom cleared his throat, "If the construction of the Sea Train will pardon one crime, then let it be this one, to the crime committed today!"_

_The judge looked long and hard at him, "Even if this request goes through, you'll go back to the way it was before all this. You do realize this? It means that you'll still receive capital punishment for the construction of Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson,"_

_Tom nodded, "I like that one better, Judge. In honesty, the great pride I hold in giving a hand to the man named Roger...I'm taking that pride with a DON!"_

_Once again, the crowd began to say things ranging from curses aimed at Tom, or calling him a traitor for helping the late Pirate King. Azu and Arisa watched as Tom fell over onto his belly, passed out. Azu desperately wanted to go help him, but Arisa had a good hold on him. Despite his training, he still wasn't strong enough to take his friend down._

_The sound of idiotic laughter made Azu look to the side to see Spanda laughing his stupid face off._

_"Finally, the tranquilizers are working! Capture these three criminals and take them away!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_A squad of Marines charged outward and surrounded Tom, Iceburg and Franky, all of them aiming their rifles at them._

_"Wait!" the Judge called out, "The charges have been changed!" he declared, banging his gavel, "With the crime of constructing the ship of the Pirate King, Tom alone will be taken to Enies Lobby. That is all,"._

_With that, the Judge rose from his table and disappeared in the crowd of armed soldiers._

_Spanda had a look of resentment, but he ordered the men to release Iceburg and Franky, who were sitting in front of Yokozuna and Kokoro now, the two worried for the boys and their well-being. Azu started struggling again, but Arisa held him tight._

_"Don't even think about it, Azu!" she hissed in his ear, "I know you're upset, I'm upset too, but think for a minute! You may not know it, but Tom saved you and the other two bakas,"_

_"They don't know I was with him!"_

_"Still, if they did, he would've saved you just as he did the others just now! You love Tom-san with all your heart, I do, too! He and Kokoro-san are like parents to me, and you three idiots are like brothers. I hate to see this happen, but you can't win against these assholes!"_

_"Arisa-!"_

_"No, you will listen to me, Azumamaro Baba! This is the World Government, a force on this earth that cannot be opposed by anyone. Enies Lobby is the Judicial Island for the World Government, and from what I hear, no one and I mean no one who has ever been taken there has ever returned alive!"_

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

_The chat between the two friends was interrupted and the two of them watched as Franky charged at Spanda, carrying a Marine rifle like a club. They both watched in silent shock as the apprentice swung and hit Spanda's face with such force, some of his teeth flew out as an ear-splitting crack filled the air._

_"Holy...,"_

_"Shit...,"_

_What happened next, was something that anyone could've predicted. Once he did that, Franky was fired on by the full force of the Marines that occupied the area. He was chased away by their gunfire._

_"That idiot's gonna get himself killed...,"_

_"Can you blame him though? If had the chance, I would've snapped that bastard's neck all the way around until it broke off. Screw the Government...,"_

* * *

_Later that day, when all the excitement died down, Arisa and Azu found themselves with Kokoro and Iceburg. There had been no word of their friend for awhile now, and they were beginning to worry. It wasn't until a citizen walked up and whispered something to Kokoro. The woman nodded and grabbed her bottle of liquor, "You guys hear that?"_

_The other three turned to her._

_"Cutty Flam, the violent apprentice of Tom is dead," she uncorked her bottle and raised it to her lips, "He tried to save Tom-san and got run over by the Sea Train,"_

_It wasn't bad enough that they were framed, or that Tom was carted off to be killed for making a ship, but now they had just lost a brother to the Government. All of Azu's world came crumbling down that day, and as Arisa's protests fell on deaf ears, the teenager walked off, wanting to be alone._

* * *

Azu looked at CP9, "Ever since that day, I became an alcoholic. Sure, I drank before because of my martial arts, but when members of my family were taken from me, I turned to the bottle to numb the pain. A few years later, Iceburg was wanting to help me out, wanting to get me back on my feet and out of the gutter, so he got me a job at Galley-La. It was a low position job, but it kept me busy,"

"It didn't keep you out of the booze, though," Blueno commented, "You still drank,"

"I always will until the pain I hold in my heart is gone. Since that day, I have hated the Government with every fiber in my being, though I hardly ever show it!"

Lucci looked at him, a curious look in his eyes, "When did you know Cutty Flam was alive?"

"The day he came to see Iceburg. I saw this weirdo wearing sea-panties waiting outside the office, talking to Califa and calling himself Cutty Flam. It hit me instantly. Little bit after, I got together with him and found out that he survived miraculously and he was back. But now, here you assholes are, wanting to take him away for some damned blueprints!"

CP9 watched as Azu waved his arms in a flurry, the drunken boxer taking an offensive stance.

"If you want aniki, you'll have to go through me, you Government shitheads!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: -sighs and sits back- Well, this chapter's done. That's Azu's history in Water 7. All that's really left is his time with Goheno and when he met Axe few years back. I'll save that for later though. Time for the next chapter!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Azu: What're you assholes talking about? What's _she_ have to do with any of this?!**

**Kaku: With his actions earlier, we can do it without dishonoring our agreement.**

**Chizuru: If they've forced her into this, then they're only after one thing!  
**

**Niri: You think that we'll give her up like _that_? Ossan, you don't know our crew!**

**Intercept! Stop CP9!**

**Lucci: I was wondering when you'd show up...**


	24. Intercept! Stop CP9!

**Intercept! Stop CP9!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"If you want aniki, you'll have to get through me, Government shitheads!"

CP9 looked at Azu calmly as he took a fighting stance. The two opposing forces stared each other down as the storm raged outside. After a while, Lucci broke the silence.

"We've heard that this man Tom, had great skills, but he was also a brutal and an uncontrollable Fish-Man. The citizens keep silent if we ask them about him. It must be hard for apprentices such as yourself and Cutty Flam to protect such a man,"

Franky moved a little in the thorn whip Califa had him bound in, "I won't bother to talk back, you government people are all shit!"

"At that time, over a hundred people were injured in Water 7," Lucci looked down at Franky, "That was you, Cutty Flam. To do that much against the World Government is considered to be a great sin, but because you were confirmed dead later that same day as a result of an accident with the Sea Train, your criminal record was erased,"

_Well, that's handy. Can't charge and arrest a dead man, now can they?_

"As a formal criminal, we'll escort you to Enies Lobby. There, you can slowly tell us the location of the blueprints for Pluton. Blueno,"

"Yeah, it just connected," the large ex-bartender held up a Den Den Mushi, took off the speaker and started to walk to Franky.

"When I reported this to my chief, he said he wanted to speak to you immediately, Cutty Flam,"

Both Franky and Azu raised their eyesbrows, "Chief?"

Blueno lowered the Den Den Mushi to Franky's level, "Please, Chief,"

All of a sudden, the Den Den Mushi's face twisted from it's calm look to a face of anguish.

**"HOT! Hot, hot, hot!"** the Mushi screamed loudly, **"I spilled my coffee! DAMN COFFEE!"**

The sound of something breaking was heard shortly after.

**"Are you there, Cutty Flam?"** the Mushi asked, it's face turning to one of smugness, **"Long time no see. Don't tell me you survived that day. I must admit, it's unbelievable, but it's great news at the same time,"**

Franky scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

_I know that voice...but where?_ Azu looked at the Den Den Mushi.

**"For eight years, I've lived in torture with these wounds and undying anger, because the criminal who hurt me is dead you know,"**

"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Franky shouted, "ANSWER ME!"

"Franky, chill out, that's not helping you right now...," Azu hissed, "Cool it!"

**"Don't you remember? I'm the man from CP5 who arrested Tom's Workers because of the Judicial Ship attack...,"**

_I **KNEW** I RECOGNIZED THAT VOICE!_

"You're Spanda!"

**"DAMMIT! IT'S SPAN-DAM! SPANDAM!"** the Mushi screamed at him, **"I'm looking forward to your arrival at Enies Lobby. You guys, bring that criminal here now! AH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT! WHAT'S WITH THIS LAMP!?"**

The sound of glass breaking was heard and the line went dead.

After securing Franky for the trip ahead, Lucci and the others began heading out of the warehouse, completely ignoring the two pirates.

"OI! ASSHOLES!" Azu stomped the floor hard, shaking the nearby water canal, "What did I say? You want him, you gotta get through me, not walk past me!"

Mara turned and looked at him, "Lucci-kun? About him...,"

Lucci didn't even turn around, "Leave him be, Mara. We told the White Dragon we wouldn't kill her nakama, so we're bound by our agreement,"

_White Dragon? They don't mean Kirsty?!_ Azu frowned, "What're you assholes talking about, what does _she_ have to do with any of this?"

Blueno looked at him, "She has agreed to come with us willingly to Enies Lobby in exchange for the safety of her nakama," he glanced at Mara, "We almost ended up breaking that promise thanks to her, but so far, we've kept our word. This is why we're letting you off free, Azu. Consider yourself lucky,"

"I don't care about any of that, but...," Usopp raised his slingshot and pulled it back, "Let Franky go, right now!"

Lucci turned and gave a look that sent a chill down both Azu's and Usopp's spines. The long-nose pirate lowered his slingshot and bowed, "I'm sorry,"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Azu and Franky shouted at him, "YOU ONLY SHINE FOR A SECOND?!"

Kaku looked at Usopp, "If I remember correctly, you're one of the Straw Hat Pirates, aren't you?"

_Uh-oh..._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, as countless Galley-La workers fought the fire that still raged, Nami and a handful of the other pirate crews sat around Iceburg, who was saved by Chopper along with Paulie. Nick sat beside the mayor, an angry look in his eyes. Iceburg had just told them all what had happened with him and Nico Robin earlier that night and how dangerous it would be for the two of them because of what they possessed.

"That doesn't explain Kirsty, though," Niri pointed out, "She's strong, yeah. She has a high bounty, of course, but that doesn't tell us why she would be a target of the Government!"

"Nma, I don't know what to tell you," Iceburg shook his head, "I only know of Nico Robin,"

Niri punched the ground, "Dammit,"

Dusty's ears twitched, "There must be a reason why she'd leave us like that! I'm about as lost as Niri,"

"If they've forced her into this, then they're after only _one_ thing!" Chizuru looked at her nakama, "Remember Slayheim Prison?"

Mal scratched his head, "Boy, I do. Damn Seastone cages and bracelets...I remember the Demon King slicing off Kongol's head in the Pit and-,"

"I remember that," Niri cut him off, "She and I were taken to Roog's office shortly after we arrived at the prison. They pardoned me for the murder of Baron and wanted to know if I wanted to join the Marines again,"

"Which you did," Dusty said, earning a quick punch upside her head, "OW!"

"And they wanted Kirsty to come to their side. To leave the life of a pirate and be of aid to the World Government!"

Chizuru nodded, "I remember Axe telling us about Roog telling him that if she left the jail, she would be hunted down like crazy because of her healing ability...,"

"So CP9 took her because of that ability, wanting to take her in so she would no longer be a threat to the World Government!"

"And if she's been forced into this like Robin was...,"

"Alright, that settles it," Niri shot to her feet, a determined look in her eyes, "Let's go get our friend back! Nami, you got get Zolo and Luffy, we'll go look for those two right now,"

Iceburg and Nick looked at them, surprised at their words.

"You guys are gonna take on the Government for a nakama?! You're crazy!"

"We may be crazy to you, but this isn't the first time we're gonna fight for nakama," Niri looked at him, "Same with Nami and the others wanting Robin back. You can try and stop us, but the chances are you'll get some shrapnel in your foot before you get the chance,"

"You really think you have a chance?" Iceburg asked them, "She gave all that up just to spare you all from being killed by them-,"

"And you think we're gonna just giver her up like that?" Niri snapped her fingers, grinning, "Ossan, you don't know our crew!"

Malchior nodded at her, "Amen to that, Zolaro,"

* * *

Azu opened his eyes and found himself slung over someone's shoulder. His entire body ached and he could tell blood was caked on his face.

"What...the hell happened?"

"Well, it looks like someone's awake,"

Azu winced as someone grabbed his dreadlocks and pulled his head up. The shipwright looked through half-open eyes to see Mara smiling at him, "M-Mara?"

"I've got to say, Azu, for a pervert, you are one tough cookie. I don't think even Nick lasted as long as you did,"

"What...happened?"

"Nice going, Mara, I think you gave him memory loss," Kaku muttered, adjusting his hold on the pirate, "We'll be lucky if he knows anything about Pluton,"

"You don't remember, Azu?" Mara clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Well, allow me to enlighten you...,"

-Flashback-

_A short time before..._

_Usopp hit the ground, failing in his attempt to not only save Franky, but to save the **Going Merry**, which had just been released into the oncoming storm. Quickly, CP9 secured Usopp and gave him to Blueno to hold onto. He may have no longer been a Straw Hat, but he was still a pirate and therefore a criminal._

_"We need to get going now, Lucci," Califa adjusted her glasses, "We're running out of time,"_

_"Alright, let's move out," Lucci turned to leave, but noticed Kaku and Mara weren't moving. He looked at them, "What's wrong, you two?"_

_Kaku crossed his arms, "I've been thinking. Earlier, didn't Azu, Nick-hiko and Kibo attack that Axe guy while we confronted Straw Hat,"_

_"Yes, what about it?"_

_"He attacked his captain, and that usually means a case of mutiny," Kaku continued, "It's pretty much the same case as the long-nose here," he jerked his head to Usopp, "Doesn't that mean he's no longer part of the crew?"_

_Lucci looked at him, then looked at Azu for awhile._

_"You have a point there, Kaku," he turned around, "It Looks like our loose end problem was already solved before it came up,"_

_"Does this mean that he's free game?" Mara asked, an excited tone in her voice._

_"With his actions earlier, we can do that without dishonoring our agreement. We can bring him to question without breaking our promise to White Dragon. After all, technically, he's not one of the crew anymore, and the deal was not to harm the crew...,"_

-End Flashback-

_Shit, now I remember!_ Azu winced as Kaku moved him around again, _Stuck on a technicality! Note to self, don't try and kick Axe's ass in public, keep it limited to the ship or a private room! This is just friggin' great, I was the one person still safe with knowledge of Pluton's blueprints and now I'm screwed because of a fight! SHIT!_

Kaku suddenly came to a stop.

"Hey, what's going on?" Azu tried to look around, but he was hurt so bad, he could barely move his neck all the way around, "Why'd we stop?"

"It's them,"

"I thought they were missing earlier,"

"First those two idiots a few minutes ago, now these two,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Be quiet," Kaku snapped, punching him over the head.

Lucci stepped forward, his cold eyes locked on two figures standing in their path. He looked back and forth from Axe and Devon, the two pirates looking like they were ready to throw down.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Lucci greeted calmly, "We've run into about every other ally of yours, I was starting to think you were doing the smart thing and hiding from us,"

"Not a chance," Axe pulled his diamond weapon off his back and slammed it into the ground, sending chips of cement into the air.

Devon unsheathed his gladius swords, "So, we just beat these assholes and everything's savvy, Boss?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Axe cracked his neck, "You take whoever, but that guy is mine," he pointed at Lucci, "I got some business with him,"

"Oh, and what is _that_?"

"Business regarding my big brother,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I originally had this whole fight scene of Mara beating the crap out of Azu, but I figured I'd save the major assbeatings for later...or for the next chapter at least.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Axe: Rayo Verrani...that name ring a bell, Rob?**

**Lucci: You shouldn't meddle in things that don't concern you, or things you know nothing about!**

**Kaku: You're strong, Demon King, just like Roronoa, but even _he_ fell in our fight!  
**

**Mara: He _knows_ Rokushiki?! Where did he-?!**

**Face Off! Axe and Devon vs CP9**

**Axe: GIVE OUR NAKAMA BACK!**


	25. Faceoff! Axe and Devon vs CP9

**Faceoff! Axe and Devon vs CP9  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"You say that you have business with me, regarding your big brother?" Lucci asked calmly, looking at Axe, "I have met a lot people in my life, so if you tell me his name, I might remember him,"

Axe let go of his weapon and cracked his knuckles, "Rayo Verrani...that name ring a bell, Rob?"

Mara glanced at Lucci just in time to see one of his eyes twitch ever so slightly.

"You know Rayo, or rather you call him your big brother?"

Axe nodded, "We met five years ago and he saved me from a life in a fighting pit. I guess you can say that he's the reason why I go so far, Rob,"

"You call me by my first name as if we're friends," Lucci removed his hat, "How much do you know?"

"Everything he told me. He said that you killed the love of his life in his own house, and that you two used to be close friends,"

Devon pointed at Lucci, "Verrani was friends with _that_ freak?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Shut your mouths, you filthy pirates!" Mara shrieked at the two of them, "No one insults Lucci-kun and gets away with it!"

"Mara,"

"Anyone who insults Lucci-kun will have to deal with me! You know why?!"

Axe couldn't help but smile a little, amused to see a fan (who wasn't DJ) of someone (who was Dusty) go off into a rant, "Why don't you tell us?"

"Because I love and admire Lucci-kun! Ever since I heard his name and saw his face, I wanted to be perfect for him, so I did everything in my power to be his! In other words, don't screw with my man!"

"You love him, huh?"

"With all my heart! I would do anything for Lucci-kun! I would kill anyone for him, I would do anything, and I would even be willing to sacrifice a part of my own body if it meant making him happy!"

Axe and Devon looked at each other, then turned back to Mara.

"You are one _crazy_ psycho-bitch, you know that, Mara?"

Califa had to hold onto Mara's collar to keep her from leaping at th pirates. Kaku couldn't help but laugh at the crack the pirates made at his comrade.

"Don't mind her," Lucci said in a loud tone, "We're pressed for time, so we don't have time to deal with you,"

"Oh, I think you do," Axe wagged a finger, "I'm sure my other nakama are just figuring it out or have recently, but earlier tonight, I remembered your name from the stories Rayo told me. I know you're planning to take my doctor-,"

"_My_ girlfriend,"

Axe glanced at Devon, "Away because of her ability, but we are here to keep you from accomplishing that goal, CP9!"

"Not to mention to get our buddy back," Devon added, pointing to Azu.

"Now, I don't know why you guys have long nose and that Franky dude over there, but you ain't leaving here with Kirsty or Azu,"

"Is that so?" Lucci began walking towards them, "You wish to try and stop us, yet you have no idea what we're capable of. As for the matter regarding Rayo and myself, you shouldn't meddle in things that don't concern you, or things you know nothing about!"

"I know enough, and Rayo's always been there for me, so it's my turn to be there for him!" Axe charged at Lucci, his eyes locked onto the tall agent, "This is for aniki!"

Mara grinned, "Baka,"

"_Tekkai_,"

Axe's fist hit Lucci dead on, but instead of the normal view of someone flying backward, Lucci didn't even budge an inch. Seeing his attack fail, Axe jumped back, "Devon, I'll handle this guy, you go get Azu!"

"Gotcha boss," Devon pointed a sword at Kaku, "Square nose...you and me!"

Kaku chuckled and handed Azu over to Mara, then walked towards Devon, "First the Pirate Hunter, now the Demon King. I must admit, this is turning out to be quite the night,"

"Unlike the Roronoa though, I won't lose!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

With Axe and Lucci, the pirate captain was having a surprising amount of difficulty with the assassin. He leapt out of the way of Lucci's kick and landed on a nearby roof, flipping him off.

"Is this all you got, Lucci?" he taunted from his spot on the roof, "If it is, I'm surprised that Rayo had a hard time beating your ass for killing his girlfriend,"

Lucci gave him a calm look and swung his leg, "_Rankyaku_,"

_Crap..._ Axe jumped over the incoming air blade and landed on the street behind Lucci, "My turn! _Rankyaku - La Croix du Ciel_,"

Lucci turned around just in time to see a glowing cross fly towards him. He bent down to the street to avoid it, letting the cross cut into a nearby wall. Calmly, the CP9 rose and looked at Axe.

"That was unexpected...,"

Mara and the others watching were surprised at what they had just seen. Califa and Blueno had calm faces while Mara's eyes bulged out of her skull.

"He knows Rokushiki?! Where did he-?!"

"Seems that Rayo has been busy these past years," Lucci thought aloud, "I know of no other who could not only learn, but teach these Six Disciplines. Why did he teach you, is what I'm wondering,"

"Maybe he thought I'd find use for it in the world," Axe shrugged, "All I know is that this will help me kick your ass!"

Lucci smiled, "You're a fool," he murmured before disappearing in a blur.

Shit, he used Soru! Axe looked around, "Where are you hiding, you back-stabbing freak?!"

"Right behind you. _Shigan - Ouren_,"

Axe suddenly felt pain in his back and he stumbled forward, surprised to feel blood trickle down his back under his clothes.

_He got through my skin?!_

"I'm able to plant my fingers into the ground here at Water 7 whenever Paulie used one of his rope tricks on me, so it's very easy for me to pierce your tough hide," Lucci said calmly as blood dripped from his finger, "Blueno, Califa, Mara,"

"What is it, Lucci-kun, you want me to help you?"

Yeah, right that's just what he needs, some crazy fangirl helping him...

"Take the criminals to the Sea Train. Kaku and I will finish up here and join up with you soon,"

The agents nodded and started walking away down another street.

Axe glared at them, "You're not going anywhere, you government bastards!" he swore before using Soru to appear in front of them, "I'll take you all on if I have to!"

"I thought I was your opponent, Axe?"

He barely had time to turn because seconds later, Lucci's foot collided with his face, sending him crashing into nearby buildings. Axe cursed and held his face, "Dammit...okay, I think I'm starting to see where Rayo-aniki got so tough. I just hope Devon's faring better than me,"

Speaking of the First Mate, he was currently deadlocked in a sword fight with Kaku. The two of them were face to face, both of them wielding two blades respectively. Kaku had discarded the chisels from the mansion and now held two swords that Devon fished out of a nearby alley.

"I'm impressed by your skill, and even more impressed that you would actually arm an opponent, Devon," Kaku complimented with a smile.

"I was taught to fight with honor, and there's no honor in fighting an unarmed opponent," Devon hissed, his blades scraping against Kaku's, "I'm giving you one last chance to hand our friends back and walk away before I kill you,"

The long nose chuckled and pushed Devon away from him, "_Rankyaku - Sen_," he swiftly brought his leg up and shot a straight air-blade right at the nittoryu swordsman. Devon diddn't even move or try to dodge it, he just stood there and let it cut into him. Kaku was surprised at his actions, and even more surprised to see that he didn't seem affected by the pain that he must've been in at the moment.

"That's a first,"

Devon raised his swords, "I have fought against many strong enemies, I have fought those of this half of the Grand Line, and even those of the New World! I have fought master swordsmen and would-be goddesses of the sky...taking you down should be a chore,"

Kaku smiled again, "I was right. You're strong, Demon King, just like Roronoa, but even _he_ fell in our fight! I wonder how long you can last before you go down?"

"I won't go down!" Devon crossed his swords, "_Tanketetsu!_"

"_Rankyaku_!"

Devon's nearly invisible attack and Kaku's glowing airblade clashed with each other and a sound similar to a thunderclap echoed around them, the two attacks vanishing from sight. Kaku kept his smile, "That's definitely a first. I've never seen my Rankyaku be canceled out by another attack. There's more to you than meets the eye,"

"You'll see that I'm full of surprises, assassin!"

* * *

Emma sighed as she lowered herself in a bubble bath, listening to the storm outside. She knew that Aqua Laguna was coming soon, it came every year, so she was used to it. She also knew that as long as she stayed in the upper regions of the island, she'd be safe from the storm.

_It was nice of Kibo to let me stay at his place_, she thought as she looked around, _I wonder how they're all doing right now?_

Emma closed her eyes and let the bubbles float over her as she listened to the storm. Despite what was going on outside with Aqua Laguna and Iceburg, this was very nice.

...that is, until something large crashed through the walls of the bathroom. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack. As she hid herself in both the towel and the bubbles, she watched as a person got up from the wrecked bathroom floor, covered in blood and dust.

Axe cracked his neck and got to his feet, "Alright, you wanna piece of me, you sonofabitch, you got it!". He was about to leave when he noticed Emma glaring at him. He looked at her for a few moments, then gave her a thumbs up.

"Not bad,"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!"

Once again, Axe was sent flying through the air, but this time it was because Emma slugged him in the face.

"IT WAS A COMPLIMENT!" he screamed as he flew out of Kibo's place.

* * *

He flew for a short time, then used _Geppou_ to come to a stop and stay in the air, looking around for his opponent.

_Where are you, you bastard?_

"Staying out in the open like that without your guard up...,"

Something gripped Axe's leg from below and he looked down to see Lucci.

_The hell...!?_

"Makes you a very easy target!" Lucci pulled Axe down from his spot in the air and threw him down to the street.

Axe couldn't use _Geppou_ to stop himself this time, he fell and hit the sidewalk, making an impact shockwave as he landed, as well as a network of large cracks. Despite his body and his training, that last move made him hit the ground with such force, Axe was forced to open his mouth, letting blood shoot out.

Lucci landed in front of him, looking completely unharmed from their battle so far. He looked down at Axe with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I must admit, you've learned the basics of Rokushiki and have actually developed you own variations of it in a short amount of time. We of CP9 must train in this deadly art from our youth if we are to be accepted. You either must either be a genius, have a talent, or be very lucky," he looked Axe over, "Personally, I'd say it's because of luck,"

Axe started to push himself back onto his feet, but Lucci stopped him by planting his foot on the captain's neck.

"If you _were_ a genius, you would've mastered Rokushiki long before this fight, and even then you'd know to stay down,"

"Why is that?!" Axe hissed, trying to push Lucci's foot off his throat.

Lucci leaned down, applying more pressure on his neck, "I am the strongest of CP9, and I have completely mastered Rokushiki in every aspect. Even if you managed to master Rokushiki, you could never beat me, so you should be smart and stay down,"

"FUCK YOU, PIGEON HUMPER!!"

* * *

"_Rankyaku_,"

Devon barely rolled out of the airblade that Kaku sent his way, feeling the blade nick his jacket. He turned to his enemy, worn out from this fight and feeling weak from the wounds he had sustained so far.

Kaku, however, looked completely fine and not tired whatsoever.

_How does this guy go about fighting this hard and this long without having any fatigue?_ he wondered, glaring at Kaku, _It's almost as if he's toying with me!_

"You look tired, would you like to stop?" Kaku asked politely, a smile on his face.

_Yeah, he's toying with me..._ Devon reached up and gripped his shirt, feeling something familiar just under the fabric, "I'm just getting started, long-nose!"

Kaku sighed and shook his head, "You're a stubborn one, aren't you? No matter what happens, no matter what wounds you sustain, you just keep getting up and keep fighting,"

"That's because I have a goal and I'm not stopping until I fulfill it!" Devon hissed, "As long as I have something to look forward to after each battle, I'll never stop!" he slowly rose to his feet, "Never give up, never surrender...,"

"A good motto," Kaku nodded slowly, "However, there are times to fight and times to just stay out of people's way. This is an example of the latter. Soru,"

Kaku disappeared from sight in a blur, making Devon go on defense almost immediately. However, with his current state of body, he wasn't able to detect Kaku until it was too late. The long-nose appeared behind him, his finger covered in crimson. Devon fell to his knees, then turned and fell onto his back, his chest sporting four new holes.

"You fought well, Demon King. A shame that we didn't have more time. If we didn't have a short time table, we could've had a longer match,"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Kaku turned to see Axe crash into the building to his left. He watched as Lucci landed between them.

"He must be a handful if you're still dealing with him,"

Lucci's eye twitched, "He's a nuisance. It seems that even though he's not here, Rayo is still a pain in my ass. We don't have time for this,"

"I agree. I've dealt with the other one," Kaku pointed to Devon's unmoving body, "Should I go ahead without you?"

"No need," Lucci muttered as Axe hopped to his feet, "This will be over very soon,"

Axe was in worse shape than before. He had more Shigan holes in him that last time, gashes from Lucci's Rankyaku, and other kinds of wounds inflicted by Rokushiki while he didn't even make a dent in Lucci's body!

_Shit...I guess this is what Rayo meant when he told me never to face this guy head on. Here I thought he was just making sure he was the only one to take Lucci on, but he was trying to keep me from doing something stupid! God, I'm an idiot...Rayo's always looking out for me, why did I even think that before?_

"You're a decent fighter, even I will admit that, and you're level of control with Rokushiki is impressive. Perhaps if you hadn't taken the path of a criminal, we could be working alongside one another," Lucci said as he started to advance on him.

"Yeah, right...work with a shitty Government who kills innocent people for past crimes, crimes they didn't commit, or even people who had nothing to do with the criminals at all, they were just expendable to the eyes of the World Government!" Axe growled, feeling more of his blood dribble down his chin, "The Government has no right to exterminate lives like that! Ohara, Litho, Isla Cadaver...each of these islands were a target of the Government because each one held something that they didn't like, so they used a damn Buster Call. They thought they exterminated the threats, but all they did was make new enemies to oppose them!"

Lucci stopped, not even a foot away from the young man. He looked down at him with his cold eyes, "You know much about the Government's work,"

"So what?!"

The CP9 agent looked long and hard at Axe, his eyes staring into his.

"See something you like, assho-," Axe never got to finish his insult. His eyes went wide and he slumped forward a little, coughing more blood and staining staining Lucci's suit sleeve.

Lucci withdrew his bloody hand from the newly formed hole in Axe's torso, "You were an idiot, just like Rayo," he turned away and began walking to Kaku, "Let's go, we've wasted enough time,"

"Where the hell...do you think...you're going...pigeon humper?!"

The two agents came to a halt and looked back to see Axe was still on his feet despite the serious wound Lucci had just given him. Breathing heavily, Axe lifted his head and started to walk to the assassins, stumbling along the way.

"You bastards...give them back...," he teetered to one side and almost fell over, but he steadied himself and kept walking towards them, "GIVE OUR NAKAMA BACK!"

"I've had enough of you," Lucci growled before speeding towards him and ramming his fist into Axe's face. The captain fell back and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, no longer able to stay on his feet.

Lucci flexed his fingers as he looked down at Axe's bloody form, "Stupid man,"

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

Kaku turned around and was very surprised to see Kirsty standing a short distance away, her hood lowered. He frowned, "I thought you were with Nico Robin at the station,"

"I was, but everyone thought you were taking too long," Kirsty explained as she headed to the now silent battlefield, "I had a terrible feeling and it led me here. Good thing too, because you bastards broke your promise!"

"No, we didn't," Lucci turned away from Axe, collected his hat and waited for Hattori to finally settle on his shoulder, "They may look bad, but they won't die. We've kept our word, White Dragon, that we wouldn't kill them,"

Kirsty glared up at him and started to move to her nakama when Lucci raised his arm, barring her path.

"You're not breaking your promise, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Kirsty said solemnly, "I'm still coming with you, but I need to make sure that they'll be alright,"

Lucci waited a few moments, then took his arm back, allowing her to pass. Kirsty ran to her nakama and looked at their wounds. She knew what she had to do and without hesitation, without any thought, she used her ability to heal their wounds as best she could without draining herself of energy. The major wounds, like the holes from Shigan and Lucci's fist were most important, the other wounds they would heal just fine from those.

Kaku let out a low whistle as he watched her work, "So that's what the government's afraid of,"

"The power to mend wounds is a power that should be feared when it's in the possession of criminals," Lucci said with a nod, "You finished?"

"Nearly," Kirsty called back at him. She looked down at her friends, teary-eyed. She bent down and gave Axe a hug, "Thank you for everything, Axe. I hope you find that woman and do what you need to do,"

She made her way to Devon and knelt down, looking at him, feeling heavyhearted. Sniffing back tears, she reached into her cloak and pulled out her old doctor's coat, the very one that she started out with as doctor of the Axe-Head pirates. She draped it over Devon's body and leaned over, kissing him on the lips, tears rolling down her eyes.

_I'm sorry that it had to end like this Devon, but I have to do it to make sure that everyone makes it off this island alive. After all, keeping my nakama alive is the duty of a ship's doctor. Keep this coat and my sai as a reminder of me, and give my love to everyone else..._

"White Dragon...,"

Kirsty pulled away from Devon, climbed to her feet and pulled her hood over her head, not wanting them to see her how badly she was crying. With nothing to say, she and the two agents of CP9 walked away, leaving the defeated Axe-Heads behind them. Lucci paused for a moment and plucked Axe's diamond weapon out of the ground.

"Think I'll give this to Mara...,"

"What?" Kaku looked at him surprised, "As a gift?"

"Of sorts,"

"You actually _like_ that crazy person?"

"No, but if I give her something, she'll obsess over that instead of me for at least a week for once,"

While he was physically unable to move, Axe was still mentally active. He tried to move his body, and he knew that Kirsty had healed him because he knew the sensation of her gift from the past, but he couldn't move a muscle.

_Kirsty, we'll get you back. I swear on my family name, we'll get you back! Rayo...I'm sorry..._

* * *

At that moment, Rayo Verrani shot up from his sleep, a startled expression on his face. He looked around to find himself in a dark room that he used on numerous occasions as he moved around. He was alone, but he could've sworn he heard a familiar voice just now.

"Axe...?"

* * *

"I'm going, sensei!"

Caine followed Kyra around the dojo, watching his adoptive daughter pack her weapons and some food.

"Kyra, even if the vision wasn't just a dream-,"

She snapped her head around, looking at him, "Sensei. You know that Kirsty and I share a connection. I know I saw her in major trouble just now, and I'll be damned if I let her get killed before her time,"

"Do you even know where she is?" Caine asked exasperatedly as Kyra threw open a drawer and packed numerous Poses into her bag, "Kyra, it could take you days, even weeks to find her, and if it does, you may already be too late! You don't even know if that was a vision of the present or the future,"

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try and find her," Kyra muttered, pulling on her jacket, "If it was a vision of the future, then I have time to find her and warn her,"

"But what if it was the present you just saw?"

"Then someone's about to have the Black Dragon kick their asses for touching her sister,"

* * *

**Franky: -cries waterfalls- the bonds of siblings are always so touching -pulls out guitar and plucks the strings- think I'll sing a song about it!**

**Squares and Azu: YAY! ANIKI!**

**Kilnorc: -sweatdrops at them- okay, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hoped i still kept both Kaku and Lucci in character. Catch ya'll later!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Niri: You idiots! Come one, we don't have much time before Aqua Laguna hits.**

**DJ: Only that long until the Sea-Train leaves and the storm hits? Man, this is gonna be close!**

**Nick: Nma, I still can't believe those bastards...**

**Axe: We're not giving up...not by a long shot!**

**Catching the Train**

**Sanji: Barely made it...wasn't expecting you two here.**


	26. Catching the Train

**Catching the Train  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

With their nakama taken and more of their nakama missing in action, Niri and a handful of Malchior's crew sped through the streets of Water 7, trying to find a trace of them. She knew that they had to stop the Sea-Train, just like Nami was going to try to do, but she had to make sure if Axe and Devon were alright since she hadn't seen them since this ordeal began. With Mal, Jessie, Karai, Ken, and Harry (who was another nakama to Malchior) behind her, Niri combed the streets of Water 7 trying to find her nakama.

"C'mon, Zolaro," Ken shouted over the wind, "Those two can handle themselves, we need to get to the train station! We don't have much time left!"

_I know, I know, I know!_ Niri gripped the reins of her Yagara Bull, _Where the hell are you guys? We're running outta time!!_

-Flashback-

_"Wait, the Sea-Train leaves at 11 o'clock?!" Niri snatched a watch from Iceburg and checked the time, "We only have a half an hour left! We gotta go!" she turned to recruit a few of her remaining nakama, only to see that they were missing, "Where the hell are Herman and DJ?!"_

_"Pingu's gone too," Dusty noted, looking low to the ground, "Where are they?"_

_Chizuru waved at them, "They'll be fine, but you should get to the Sea-Train right now!"_

_"Wait, what about your friends, Axe and the Demon King?" Malchior asked._

_"Leave those two to us!" Chizuru patted a smoke-smudged Austin on the head, "We'll just pull a Gasparde and find them!"_

_"Don't leave me outta this!" Penny chirped, floating into the air, "I'll be able to get a bird's eye view, so finding them should be no problem,"_

_Niri gave a short nod and started running to an unused Yagara, "I'll be back, guys, with Kirsty in tow,"_

_"Hang on now, don't think you're gonna have all the fun!"_

_She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Malchior and some of his nakama behind her._

_Malchior grinned, "You're gonna need some help to stop that train. Besides, I don't like the idea of one person going up against a bunch of secret assassins for the World Government,"_

-End Flashback-

_Hang on, guys..._ Niri clicked her tongue, telling her Yagara to go faster as she followed Nami and Paulie, _We'll be there soon!_

* * *

Their bodies had suffered some major damage, but after being healed, Devon and Axe were able to get back on their feet quicker than they thought they would be. Axe ran his hand over where Lucci's fist once tore through his abdomen.

_Guess you were right, aniki, I'm not strong enough to take him on. Because of my arrogance and stupidity, I lost to him and lost my doctor... _he looked over to Devon, who was holding Kirsty's coat in his hands, looking down at it.

"You okay?"

Devon didn't answer. He looked at the coat for a bit longer, tossed it over his shoulder, collected his swords and started walking.

"Now _that's_ what I like to see in my First Mate!" Axe punched his fists together, "We're not giving up...not by a long shot!" he looked around and scowled, "Sonofa...that pigeon humper took my axe!!"

"Found you!"

Axe turned to see Chizuru and Austin running up to them. Austin ran past him and hugged his brother, who didn't even turn around to acknowledge him, he just reached down and placed his hand on Austin's scalp.

"You got beat, didn't you, Captain?"

"Yeah, but it'll be the only time by these assholes," Axe cracked his neck, "Chiz, they have Azu as well and they're moving for the Sea Train-,"

"We know, Iceburg-san told us that they'd be heading there. The train leaves for Enies Lobby at 11 o'clock,"

"What time is it now?"

Chizuru checked the time, "Fifteen till," she lowered the watch and looked at the weather, "I don't think we'll be able to get there, though,"

"Why?"

"They'll be leaving early," Chizuru said quietly, eyes scanning the dark clouds, her hair blowing in the wind.

"What, is that another psychic talent of yours?"

She shook her head, "It's a navigational talent of mine. From what I know about Aqua Laguna, the waves and winds are brutal...there's something odd about this weather, even for a high tide," she looked back at her captain, "The logical course of action for safety of those on the Sea Train would be to leave early to avoid the storm,"

"Aw, crap...,"

* * *

"C'mon, faster! According to that ossan, we have until 11 o'clock to stop the Sea Train and then Aqua Laguna hits at midnight!"

DJ stared at Herman, who was gliding through a water canal with ease, Pingu swimming next to him.

"Only that long before the Sea Train leaves and Aqua Laguna hits?!" he shook his head and increased his speed, "This is gonna be close!"

"No shit, now go!"

* * *

"You really think they have a chance of stopping the train, taking on those assassins and getting their nakama back?"

"I don't know...they were able to bust our captain out of Slayheim, and their captain was able to kill that Vice-Admiral they told us about,"

"That was a prison though, and you know not all officers get ranks on strength, but on reputation. These are top secret assassins of the World Government, from what their navigator told us!"

"Still, to go that far to get their nakama...kinda touching,"

Iceburg listened to the four of Malchior's group who had stayed behind with him and Nick, who was sitting on the ground nearby, facing the soaked ruins of the Galley-La Mansion. The mayor rose to his feet and walked over to the young swordsman.

"You okay, Nick?"

Olas clutched his wooden sword, "Nma, I still can't believe those bastards...look at it!" he nodded to the ruins, "Tried to kill you and brought down the house all in one night,"

Iceburg sat down next to him and held onto his shoulder, grunting as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Nma, we may have lost the building, Nick, but it's just a house. It can be rebuilt, however, lives cannot be replaced. We should count ourselves lucky that you and I survived, and that Emma wasn't here. If she was, it could've been much worse,"

Nick pulled his hat down over his eyes, "You're right...but, if I could've just used my ability-,"

"What's past is past," Iceburg cut him off and rose to his feet again, "So sense dwelling on what if's, Nick. Come with me, I may need your help with something,"

Nodding, Nick rose and followed him away from the courtyard.

As they walked away, Roy, Kardra, Ishi, and Gwen (Malchior's nakama) noticed them walk off.

"The hell are they going?" Roy asked, tapping his shoulder with his Guan Dao, his black hair blowing in the wind.

Ishi shrugged and pulled his sunglasses out of his eyes, "Dunno, but I think we should follow 'em. We are supposed to watch out for 'em...,"

"Why the hell are you wearing your sunglasses, Ishi?" Gwen asked, her brown eyes peeking out from behind her white bangs.

Kardra rolled her eyes and rubbed her silver medallion, "Let's just follow them, and don't do anything stupid, like argue about why he's wearing sunglasses,"

"Oi!"

* * *

"It's Lucci-san!"

"Lucci-san's come!"

Mara turned around and practically ran at the CP9 agent as he, Kaku and Kirsty entered the train station. She snatched a heavy coat from Corgi and ran to Lucci, throwing the coat over his shoulders.

"Here you are, Lucci-kun!" she greeted cheerfully, holding up another, much smaller but identical coat, "I have one for Hattori, as well!"

"Don't get too excited, Mara," he said evenly, not even looking at her, "Stay on alert,"

"R-Right!" she nodded and followed closely behind him, looking at the diamond axe, "You beat him!"

"Of course," Lucci paused and handed the axe to her, "This is for you,"

"For me??"

"If you don't want it, I'm sure I can give it someone else-,"

"No! No, I'll take it!" she snatched the axe away and started to bounce in place, a large smile on her face, Lucci-kun! You're so sweet to give me a gift, I love you!

"Hold it, who's _that_?!"

Lucci, Mara and Kaku turned to see another figure in black clothing (much like theirs) and a black hooded jacket walking calmly towards the sea train. The three did nothing as the person approached and gave a short salute.

"CP9 Agent Sega, reporting Lucci-san!"

The Devil Fruit user's eye twitched, "You almost missed the train," he muttered as he turned back around, "What kept you?"

"Uhm...I uh...got lost,"

Mara rolled her eyes at the cage fighter, "How can a CP9 agent get_ lost_?"

Sega jumped, as if he was just noticing her. His eyes went wide and he began to tremble when he looked at her. Kaku raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

Mara grinned evilly, "He's gynophobic, right, Sega?"

Instead of answering, the agent let out a squeak and ran past the other Government workers, scrambling into the Sea Train's compartments. Kaku tilted his head to the side, "How did a guy like _that_ get into CP9?"

"Ask my chief," Mara shook her head, "I just hope he gets held back as a recruit and doesn't join the main group," she placed her head against Lucci's arm, "Don't worry, Lucci-kun, I will though, I promise!"

"Mara take the White Dragon and put her with Nico Robin,"

Mara was more than happy to oblige. She peeled herself from the deadly assassin and began to push Kirsty roughly towards the train.

"Hey!"

"Get going!"

* * *

"Do you know what I find ironic?"

Franky turned to Azu, who was sitting between him and Usopp, bound in a large sack just like them, "What?"

"I leave home to stay out of trouble, I come back home and not only do I get into trouble with the Government, but I end up riding on the same damn train that took Tom-san all those years ago...," Azu turned to him, "Ironic, huh?"

Franky facefaulted, "Is that _really_ important right now, Bakazu?"

"You got anything else, Bakanky?!"

"HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT WE'RE GONNA DIE!?"

Usopp looked away, trying not to listen to the two men argue.

_You're both a bunch of idiots..._

"Who would've thought you'd be a major criminal?"

Azu stopped arguing with the cyborg and turned to the new voice, his eyes going wide when he saw Sega standing in the doorway of the train car.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"Ain't it obvious?" Sega closed the door behind him, "I'm working undercover, just like Lucci-san and Kaku were,"

"For how long?!"

"Long enough," Sega plopped down on a nearby stool, "I gotta say, I hate to see it end like this Azu, I was really hoping for a rematch with you in the future,"

"Untie me and let me out of this sack and I'll give you a rematch right here and now,"

Sega smiled and shook his head, "Sorry, Azu, but I'm not stupid,"

"Damn, bet that would've worked on Dusty...,"

"Well, since I'm pretty much not doing anything right now, I think I'll keep watch over you three for a bit," Sega sighed as more agents filled the car, "It's better here than in the car with the others,"

"Why is that?"

"Four women," Sega shivered, "Cannot be in the same room as them,"

Azu scoffed, "What are you...gay?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

The three criminals sweatdropped at the sudden outburst.

_He must be gay, to avoid girls and to be all defensive like that..._ Azu thought with a smirk, _Well, might as well make this last ride of mine a fun one._

"Say, there's this clown in this group of mercenaries called Death Root...I think you and he would have a lot in common. If we were in better situations, I'd introduce you to him,"

"Don't make me kill you before you're judged...,"

* * *

Nami and Niri pulled their Yagaras to the stop just outside the train station, frantic. Not too long ago, they had heard the train whistle blow, much too early for to depart at 11 o'clock as they had predicted.

"Hurry, dammit!" Niri shouted over shoulder to Malchior and the others as she followed Nami down the train station stairs, "Get the lead outta your asses!"

Malchior grimaced, "Why the hell does _that_ sound familiar?"

The group of pirates raced down the stairs and across the platform just as the Sea Train blew the final whistle and pulled out of the train station.

"WAIT!" Nami screamed after it, "WAIT! ROBIN!!"

"KIRSTY!"

The two of them skidded to halt just short of the platform and watched the Sea Train chug away, following the train tracks.

"ROBIIIN!"

"KIRSTY! GET BACK HERE!"

Niri whipped out her father's pistol and fired shot after shot at the Sea Train, her vision getting blurry thanks to the tears that were coming freely. She kept firing until she ran out of ammo, and even then, she kept pulling the trigger, as if she didn't notice lack of ammunition or the dull clicking sound the hammer made as it hit the barrel.

She fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the Sea Train get smaller and smaller.

"Kirsty...no...please...come back...come back!"

As she and Nami broke down at the loss of their friends, Malchior, Paulie and the others could only watch from in the station. Paulie inhaled cigar smoke and sighed, the smoke puffing out his mouth.

"We were too late,"

Malchior crossed his arms, "Looks like it,"

Jessie smacked him upside the head, "No shit!"

"Ow! Jess, what the hell!?"

She pointed to Niri and Nami, "Those two are broken up at the loss of their nakama tot he Government, and all you can say is 'Looks like it' ?! You're an idiot!"

The two argued for a bit until Niri came storming up to them, beating them both over the head so hard, she sent crashing to the floor. Harry, Ken,and even Karai backed away a bit from the aura that she was giving off.

"What the hell are you two doing...?" she hissed through shut teeth, "We have really important things going on here, and all you two can do is bitch, moan and fight like kids!?"

"Wait-,"

"Shut up!" Niri grabbed the two of them and hauled them to their feet, glaring at each of them so bad, she sent chills down both spines. She could actually feel them shiver a little. "You...idiots...Nami and I have lost nakama...but that's not the only bad news here. Aqua Laguna is coming, and unless you guys want to drown, get your heads outta your fucking asses and stop fighting!!"

She let the two of them go, "Any...questions...?"

Malchior shook his head while Jessie looked behind her, her eyes getting bigger.

"You...uhm...Niri...?"

"Yes...?"

Jessie grabbed her and twisted her around to show her a very large wall of seawater coming towards them. Niri's attitude changed drastically and her face paled almost instantly.

"Run, guys...run very fast,"

* * *

Sanji grunted as he pulled a completely soaked DJ onto the back platform of the Sea Train, having barely saved the musician from drowning as the train pulled out of Blue Station. Once he was safely aboard, Herman climbed over the railing, panting.

"Okay...note to self...," the lobster merman wheezed, trying to catch his breath, "Don't go into Aqua Laguna for a free swim,"

The blonde chef of the Straw Hats sat down on the railing, looking at the two of them, "Barely made it...," he nodded at them both, "...wasn't expecting you two here,"

"Expect the unexpected," DJ reached behind him to make sure _Raikiri_ was still there, "That is one thing you gotta know as a Grand Line pirate,"

Something popped out from behind DJ's back, and landed on the platform, flexing it's flippers, no longer wearing the bandages from before. Pingu gave out an angry honk and punched the stormy air like crazy.

DJ nodded and pointed at the penguin with his katana, "My point exactly,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I wasn't EXACTLY sure how to do this chapter, so I went with my gut on this. Hope you guys enjoyed it, because it's gonna get better from here on out.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Sanji: Now, how do we sneak in?**

**Mara: Lucci-kun, is something bothering you?  
**

**Kokoro: Look at the water level...the next wave will be _big_.**

**Dusty: She'll never make it! She's gonna drown!**

**High Tide**

**Arisa: Holy shit...**


	27. High Tide

**High Tide  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Herman, Pingu, DJ and Sanji waited outside in the rain, just outside the door to the rear car of the Sea Train. Sanji was sitting on the railing, DJ was leaning against the car, Herman was looking out at the sea behind them, and Pingu was pacing back and forth.

Sanji leaned his head downward and tried to light a cigarette, but because of both the wind and the rain that pelted them, he couldn't ignite a flame.

"Shit, I can't have even one smoke out here," he muttered, pocketing the cigarette, "Fantastic...,"

"There are more important things here than smoking, Sanji," DJ pointed to the Train with his katana.

Sanji held the urge to kick DJ off the train and looked back at the very small city in the distance, "Now, how do we sneak in?"

"Very good question, veeeeeery good question," Herman drummed his fingers along the railing.

As if divine forces had heard their plea, the door to the train car burst open and a large man in government clothing stepped out, holding onto his hat.

"Man, it is really storming out here...it's nasty," he shook his head and looked down, noticing the four stowaways for the first time, "What the-?"

Sanji smiled at him and stood up from the railing.

"_Collier Shoot!_"

The chef jumped and landed a hard kick to the man's collarbone, sending him flying into the train car. Sanji tapped his foot and entered the car.

"Nice kick," Herman murmured as he followed his fellow cook.

_"Eh, I could've done better,"_ Pingu honked as he weaved in and out between the others.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The pirates came to a halt when they saw the train car they had just entered was completely filled with other government workers, all of whom were holding weapons, startled by the attack on their comrade.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Sanji shouted, his visible eye going wide.

"Oh shit," Herman's eyestalks shrank considerably.

Pingu grinned and folded his flippers, _"Fun time...,"_

"You know, you guys look like you have this under control so...," DJ grabbed the doorknob and closed the door in front of him, leaving him alone in the rain.

_"YOU BASTARD!"_ Pingu shouted at the door, _"YOU COWARDLY BASTARD, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"_

Herman looked at Sanji, who just stared ahead. The blonde chef started walking calmly through the car, obviously ignoring the armed men.

"Hey!" one shouted, pulling the hammer on his pistol back, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Sanji came to a halt and calmly reached into his vest, causing the others to go on high alert.

Another worker scowled, "I saw that kick he just did...he's not an ordinary person!"

Sanji pulled out his cigarette from before and his lighter, "When you say that in front of me...," he placed his cigarette in his mouth and lit the stick, taking a small inhale and exhaled, "...that makes me blush,"

Herman sweatdropped, "You're kidding, right?"

"WE'RE NOT PRAISING YOU, ASSHOLE!" the worker screamed at him.

"Really?" Sanji rubbed the back of his head, "Sure sounded like it,"

"But they didn't," Herman patted him on the shoulder, "Sorry, man,"

One worker in the back growled, "Lousy bastards, making fun of us like that...,"

"Oi!" another worker turned to the last one, "Report to Lucci-san that suspicious people have come aboard the Sea Train!"

The worker nodded and turned, heading for the door when...

"WAIT!"

_Okay, who said that...?_ Pingu climbed onto Herman's open shirt and stood on his head between his stalks, scanning the room, _Who said that?!_

"This isn't something that needs to reach the ears of CP9, does it?" the disembodied voice continued, "Even with how dangerous this man and his companions may seem, there's no need to worry because in this car...," the voice began to cough, "Damn it's smoky!"

_Not that much_ Pingu looked at Sanji, _He's the only one smoking, and the smoke's not filling up the car, so where would...? _he craned his neck upward and stared. Herman began to feel tapping on his head, "Ow, hey, what're you-?"

Pingu grabbed his stalks and forced him to look upward. Once the pain subsided, Herman was very surprised to see a very tall man over them. He was standing against the back and the roof of the train car. His height was so big, he actually bent over their heads because the car wasn't tall enough to support his full height.

The man grinned, the smoke passing through his thin moustache hairs and into his nose, "I am here!"

"Jerry-san!"

Herman tapped Sanji on the shoulder, "You may want to look up, Blondie,"

Sanji turned and looked up to see Jerry looming over them, "Who the hell...?"

Jerry smiled, "I'm from an island in the South Blue famous for it's Karate, and so, I am a boxing champion!"

"Do some Karate then," Sanji offered, apparently unafraid of the man's reputation.

Jerry blew the smoke away from his face and pulled his hands out from behind his back, each one of them wearing a rather large boxing glove, "Curb your insults until you've seen my punch,"

The other Government workers began to freak out.

"That's crazy!"

"Jerry-san, don't do that attack in here!"

The large man however, ignored his subordinates, "_Jerry Aurora Flicker Jab!_"

The pirates dove under Jerry and out of harm's way as he began to rapidly punch everything in sight, including the seats of the car and the men in front of him.

"J-Jerry-san! The enemies are behind you!" one man cried out before getting slugged in the face by a large glove.

Jerry looked under to see Herman and Pingu pressed against a corner of the cab while Sanji was crouched ontop of one of the seats behind him.

He bent down, "Don't think that I'm at a disadvantage here in this small cab because I'm tall!"

"This is the first time I've been warned while between a man's crotch...," Sanji murmured.

Herman and Pingu facefaulted, That's something we'd expect Azu to say!!

"My boxing is even better in small and narrow places. It's yoga style!" Jerry moved quickly and soon the pirates saw the tall man sitting on the car's floor, his legs bent around and over his body, his arms free to punch.

"_Yoga One Two! One Two!_"

"THE REACH GOT SHORTER YOU DUMBASS!" Herman and Sanji screamed.

Jerry grinned and began to spin around and around until he jumped off the floor and flew at Sanji, spinning around, his legs aimed at the pirate.

"_Screw Dropkick!_"

Sanji ducked under the spinning move and glared at him, "Are you ignoring the rules of boxing already?!"

"Is that really important right now?!" Herman shouted back at him.

Jerry stopped spinning and flipped in mid-air, his hands coming into contact with the wall. He pushed off and fired himself back at Sanji.

"This is a waste of time...," Sanji muttered before jumping into the air, clearing the flying agent, "_Brochette!_"

Herman, Pingu and the other inhabitants of the train car watched as Sanji whirled in the air and slammed his foot down hard onto Jerry, not only stopping the attack instantly, but knocking the enemy out cold instantly.

"Oh, that was awesome!" Herman began to clap, "You definitely got stronger, Sanji!"

"Meh, still say I could've done a better job," Pingu muttered, putting his flippers behind his head.

The rest of the workers stared in shock as Sanji climbed to full height, standing over the defeated Yoga Boxer. He turned and faced the remaining enemies, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_I love him, he loves me, I know he loves me, why would he give me a gift if he didn't love me?_ Mara ran her fingers along the diamond blade of the axe Lucci had taken from the beaten pirate, _So beautiful, too! Oh! Maybe this is a wedding gift for me! Of course, that's the only explanation! Lucci-kun wanted to show me he loved me and didn't want to do anything common so he got me this as my gift!_

Mara turned around in her seat to thank Lucci, but when she saw him sitting still, his eyes closed, she tilted her head to the side, "Lucci-kun, is something bothering you?"

Lucci opened his eyes and looked at her, "Nothing you need to worry about, Mara,"

"You sure??"

"He said there was nothing to worry about, Mara, so turn around and be uiet," Califa said, getting a little annoyed at the young CP9 member.

Mara stuck her tongue out a the blonde female, but sat back down, caressing the trophy she had been given.

Lucci, meanwhile, closed his eyes again, his thoughts returning to him.

_That man..._

-Flashback-

_"The Government has no right to exterminate lives like that! Ohara, Litho, Isla Cadaver...each of these islands were a target of the Government because each one held something that they didn't like, so they used a damn Buster Call. They thought they exterminated the threats, but all they did was make new enemies to oppose them!"_

_Lucci stopped, not even a foot away from the young man. He looked down at him with his cold eyes, "You know much about the Government's work,"_

_"So what?!"_

_The CP9 agent looked long and hard at Axe, his eyes staring into his._

_"See something you like, assho-," Axe never got to finish his insult. His eyes went wide and he slumped forward a little, coughing more blood and staining staining Lucci's suit sleeve._

_Lucci withdrew his bloody hand from the newly formed hole in Axe's torso, "You were an idiot, just like Rayo," he turned away and began walking to Kaku, "Let's go, we've wasted enough time,"_

_"Where the hell...do you think...you're going...pigeon humper?!"_

_The two agents came to a halt and looked back to see Axe was still on his feet despite the serious wound Lucci had just given him. Breathing heavily, Axe lifted his head and started to walk to the assassins, stumbling along the way._

_"You bastards...give them back...," he teetered to one side and almost fell over, but he steadied himself and kept walking towards them, "GIVE OUR NAKAMA BACK!"_

-End Flashback-

_He reminds me a lot of Rayo years ago, but there is something about him...something both familiar and unfamiliar. He reminds me of something I had heard growing up, something from the time Gold Roger was executed..._

"Oi, Sega, I was wondering when you'd join us,"

Lucci opened his eyes and turned to see Sega shutting the car door behind him before taking a seat in the back.

"Man, that drunken bastard gets on my nerves...,"

Kaku turned to him, "What'd you do?"

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him," Sega waved the long nose off, "Just beat the living shit out of him to an inch of his life,"

Kaku stared, blinking every few seconds.

Sega glanced at him, "I'm joking, Kaku. Like I'd do something to jeopardize the mission," he reached over and flicked the end of Kaku's nose (much to the long nose's annoyance), "Get a sense of humor,"

* * *

"Okay, that was freakin' crazy!"

"I know! I thought Aqua Laguna wasn't coming yet,"

"Rope guy said that wasn't it, just a normal wave-,"

"But it was abnormal, he said that too,"

Dusty's ears twitched and she turned to see Niri and Malchior's group come back. She, Kokoro and the others were standing on one of the higher levels of Water 7, looking out at the storm. She walked over to her nakama, noticing the lack of saved nakama.

"What happened?"

"We missed the train," Niri hissed, walking past her, "We barely made it out with our lives because of a goddamn tide tore through the station,"

Dusty turned and followed her, "Are you _serious?!_"

"No, kit, I'm bullshitting you for the fun of it, OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" Niri snapped at her, walking up to Kokoro, who was standing on the edge of the level, drinking her liquor, "What's up, baa-chan?"

Kokoro pulled the bottle away, hiccuped, and looked outward, "Look at that...,"

"Look at what?"

"Look at the water level," Kokoro nodded to the sea, which was receding rapidly, not only exposing buildings from under the water, but bare rock and dirt, "...the next wave will be big...,"

Niri leaned against the railing, looking at the water, "It used to cover a lot of other stuff, but now you can see everything...is this Aqua Laguna?" she asked, looking up at the old woman.

"It looks like the sea has dried up, doesn't?" Kokoro thought aloud as Chimney and Gonbe held on to a nearby rope to keep themselves from flying away, "I've never seen anything like this in a decade,"

"Baa-chan, baa-chan! There's something over there!" Chimney shouted over the wind, pointing to the downtown district, "Look!"

_Great, a giant tide coming our way and a girl who sees things... _Niri turned around and leaned against the railing, _What do we do now?._ She was in her own world of thought so much, she didn't notice Nami run up to the railing, or that Chimney kept pointing at something in the distance.

"...Luffy?"

_Luffy? Straw Hat?_ Niri came out of her thoughts and turned to Nami, who was sitting on the railing, staring out at the downtown district.

"The hell? Nami, get down unless you want me to push you over,"

"You'd really do that?!" Dusty hissed in her ear.

Niri growled and pushed the kit away from her face, "No, I wouldn't, but she really shouldn't do something like that in this bad a storm,"

"Isn't that Straw Hat kid your Pirate King?"

Niri turned around and looked around, "Where is he, anyway, he's been MIA ever since the mansion...,"

Nami pointed to a set of buildings in the distance. Niri raised an eyebrow and followed her line of sight. She looked long and hard until finally, she saw the Straw Hat's captain stuck in between two buildings in the distance.

"Wow, Leopard Boy really threw him, didn't he?"

"Where are you going, girl?! GET BACK HERE!"

Kokoro's cries made Niri turn to see Nami had not only slid off the stone formation, but she was running towards the bridge that would take her downtown.

"Someone stop her!"

"Crazy woman!"

Niri turned to Dusty, "Go get her before she kills herself!"

"I'm on it!" Dusty started running for Nami, turning into her animal form shortly after she began, "Nami! OI! NAMI!"

She ran and was almost caught up with her when something tackled the fox. Dusty was so taken back, she was forced to revert back to her normal form.

"You _idiot_! You can't go out there!" Arisa hissed as she pinned Dusty to the ground, "It's one thing if one of you morons wanna kill yourself, but don't you go throw your life away like that!"

"But Nami-," Dusty turned her head just in time to see Nami not only climb onto a larger formation, but she watched her jump off! Dusty's ears drooped, "Oh shit...," she shoved Arisa off her and ran to the edge of the bridge, "She's never gonna make it, she's gonna drown before she gets back!"

"No shit!" Arisa punched her upside the head.

* * *

The last of the government workers in the final train car flew against the wall and hit the floor, unconscious. Sanji took a drag of his cigarette as Pingu dusted his flippers, a smirk on the bird's face.

"For a bird, he can sure kick ass," the blonde thought aloud, blowing the smoke out, "I've forgotten how tough he is,"

"Believe me, that's nothing, you should see what he does when someone steals his fish or steaks," Herman looked around the car, looking at all the beaten workers, "Looks like we're done here, all we can do is move up,"

"Yeah, looks that way," Sanji nodded before running to the other end of the car, "wait for me, Robin-chwan!"

Herman and Pingu sweatdropped, _There are other people besides her, dumbass!_

Sighing, Herman picked up Pingu and set him on his shoulder before moving towards the door.

"You know, Pingu, I can't help but feel we've forgotten something...,"

The lobster Fish-Man closed the door behind him and Pingu, leaving only broken people in their wake. After a few moments, a loud knocking came from the door on the end of the car.

"Hello? _Hello?_" DJ called from outside as he knocked, "Hey, are you guys done in there yet, or what?"

* * *

"Holy shit...,"

Arisa gulped, staring at the huge riptide wave that was coming towards her hometown. It hadn't hit the downtown district yet, but it was the largest she had even seen it, and that was saying something.

"HOLY F-LOOK WHAT LUFFY JUST DID!" Dusty screamed, hopping up and down.

Niri hopped onto the railing besides Kokoro and watched as the two buildings that Luffy was previously stuck between crumble to pieces.

"Nga ga ga ga, he sure is something, isn't he?" Kokoro asked, chugging down more alcohol.

"You dunno the half of it,"

From the safety of Zousen (the top level of Water 7) everyone watched as the Straw Hats, including Chopper and Zolo made a desperate run for safety as the wave that began to demolish the downtown district chased after them. After a hard time, they all made it to the bridge, where everyone thought they were safe, but even that proved futile as the waves kept coming at them.

Aqua Laguna came crashing down on the group of Straw Hats, and every onlooker waited with bated breath until they saw ropes appear out of the water, each one tied around the Straw Hat's bodies. Arisa ran down the stairs, grabbed Paulie by the waist and pulled him hard, hoping to help fish the pirates out of the deadly high tide.

Their efforts paid off as the pirates were pulled out of the water like a school of fish. However, things kept getting worse. Aqua Laguna kept coming after them! Everyone on the higher level of Water 7 were stunned to see the water go that high, because of all the years they lived there, it never came to that level!

With an extreme amount of luck, Paulie, Arisa and the Straw Hats reached safety, each one of them soaking wet and breathing heavily. Niri ran over and knelt down beside her, "That was insane!"

"I...know...,"

"I mean that was insane!"

"I know...,"

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen, I didn't expect any of ya'll to make it outta there alive and-,"

Arisa clamped her hand around Niri's mouth, "Shut it, kid"

While Niri checked with Arisa and the others, Dusty found herself being slapped awake by Malchior. The fox-girl sat up and looked around, having fainted, therefore missed the whole event with the waves.

"What happened...wha-what did I miss?"

Malchior smacked her over the forehead, "You passed out, kit...,"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did,"

"Well, what happened?"

"Aqua Laguna nearly killed Straw Hat and his nakama,"

"They're okay?"

"Yeah, they made it,"

"That's good...," Dusty smiled before falling back onto the ground again.

"Oi oi, wake up!" Malchior started smacking her lightly and shaking her, "Wake up, dammit!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, this chapter took a bit longer to work on, but I managed to finish it. Now, I realize that the Aqua Laguna thing wasn't as grand as the anime version, but hey, I can be a bit lazy sometimes. So...nya!**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Niri: The Gate of Justice? I heard about that from my dad!**

**Azu: C'mon, let us outta here before he comes back!  
**

**Iceburg: Nma, we've prepared it for you. We figured you'd need this if you couldn't catch the Puffing Tom.**

**Zambai: Take us with you! Aniki and Azu are our family, we have to watch out for each other!**

**ROCKETMAN!!**

**Devon: PUNCH IT, KOKORO-SAN!**


	28. ROCKETMAN!

**ROCKETMAN!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

With the threat of Aqua Laguna coming into the higher levels of Water 7 seemingly under control, Luffy was trying to persuade Paulie to give them a ship so they could go after the Puffing Tom. By persuading, that meant asking, then threatening to steal the best ship they had when he said no.

"Wait until the morning, when the storm subsides," Paulie sighed as he rose to his feet, hoping to end the argument, "I'll give you all a ship then," he glanced at the nearby workers, "The rest of you, go to the shelters! We're done with the search, and I don't want anyone to leave, just to get swallowed by the waves,"

"Yes sir!"

"If we wait until morning, will our wish be granted?"

"Hm?" Paulie turned to Nami, who was looking right at him.

"I want to know what kind of place Enies Lobby is," the orange-haired navigator stepped forward a little, "I remember you had said that it's the Government's Island? I heard that that's where the Gate of Justice is!"

Paulie's eyes widened a little at those words.

"The Gate of Justice? I heard about that from my dad!"

Everyone turned to Niri, who was chewing on her thumbnail, her eyes focused on the group.

"What is that?" Zolo asked, looking at the two of them.

Niri spit the small nail bit she had in her mouth and cleared her throat, "The Judiciary Island of the World Government, Enies Lobby, is supposed to be a hallway of sorts. Those who are carted off to the Lobby are labeled as criminals, and these criminals pass through an empty courthouse. They eventually get to a large, cold, steel doorway. That doorway is known as the Gate of Justice,"

Nami nodded, "Those who pass through those doors will never see the light of day again and they're completely consumed by despair. There is a harbor inside, and when they set sail onto the ocean from there, they go to one of two places,"

"One is the headquarters of all the Justice in this world, the Marine HQ," Niri held up a finger two fingers, "The other location is known for torture and execution and is filled with big-time criminals from all over the world...Impel Down,"

"Enies Lobby has absolutely no sympathy for any criminals and sends them straight to jail," Nami glanced at Niri, "Is that right?"

The former Marine nodded, "Right on the money, and since both Robin and Kirsty are wanted criminals, it will be hell for the both of them wherever they go. As we speak, the two of them are getting closer and closer to the Gate of Justice. We cannot wait until morning!"

Paulie looked at the two of them for a while, then pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "If you both know that much, I will tell you one thing: Even if the sea was calm and you had a ship to take you there, you shouldn't go there or did you forget that you're all pirates? Enies Lobby is the center of the World Government, and has a very large, strong military force guarding it. Any pirates that lost its members to them will not follow because they know what will happen," Paulie narrowed his eyes at the group, "Are you willing to fight the very center of the World Government?!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't do it!"

"We can't let out a ship until Aqua Laguna settles!"

"You're just gonna die, there's a zero percent chance of you being saved,"

Luffy lifted his head, glaring at Paulie, "Then we're gonna steal and ship and head out to sea, because we're not abandoning our nakama!" he shouted just as a large wave hit the island's wall, sending a few workers into the air.

"Even the wave got mad!" Chimney gasped, her eyes wide.

What happened next looked like a fight in the making. Paulie pulled out his whips, Niri and Dusty pulled out their weapons, Nami lashed out her Clima Tact, Chopper pawed the ground and Zolo began to unsheathe his katanas.

The fight looked like it was going to start any second when...

"Wait up, you guys!"

They all turned to see Kokoro looking at them, still holding her bottle of spirits.

"Kokoro-san!"

"It's just as Paulie said, Straw Hat," the old woman said, looking at Luffy, "If you do this, you're an idiot!"

"You shut up!" Luffy snapped at her, "This has nothing to do with-,"

"This has nothing to do with me, I know," Kokoro cut him off, "But if I just leave you alone, you all really will go to your deaths! If there is one ship that can overcome the strength of Aqua Laguna, it's the Sea Train, the very ship that the legendary shipwright constructed so many years ago,"

Yeah, great, the Sea Train... Niri holstered her pistol, Problem is that the train's gone bye-bye!

"That's not here, so we're going out by ship!"

Kokoro grinned and turned away, "If you all are determined to die, then follow me. I will lend you the Sea Train,"

Niri and Dusty looked at each other, both sharing the same confused look.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Puffing Tom...

"You bastards left me out there!"

Herman rolled his eyes as the four of them were rejoined on the connecting stoop of the last and second to last train car. He looked at DJ, who was soaked from head to toe, "First off, you left the car and we were busy with the fighting, so I'm sorry that we forgot you!"

DJ's eye twitched, "Don't do that again, Herman...,"

"Don't be a chicken again," the Fish-Man shot back.

"Both of you shut it, and c'mon," Sanji sighed as he pushed the door open.

The agents inside all turned around to see the four pirates calmly walk into the car, the Fish-Man closing the door behind them. They watched as they made it more than halfway down the car until someone decided to ask the one question they were all thinking.

"Who the hell are they?"

One worker, who was busy with sacks and rope looked at the passing pirates, and shot to his feet.

"You idiots! Everyone here other than the uniformed ones are criminals!"

Sanji plowed his foot into the man's face, sending him flying down the car.

That did it.

"ATTACK!"

"Why is it always like this?" Sanji sighed as the agents began to approach them.

"Because that's the way the world works, I believe," Herman shook his head.

"I'll take care of it," DJ turned to the agents, holding out Raikiri, "_Shinsoku battô: Tatsumaki Abaremawaru!" _**(1)**

DJ sped past the entire group of agents, his back to them and his sword held outward. A few of the agents looked down at one another to see if they were injured, but when they found out they were just fine, they couldn't help but smile.

"That idiot...,"

"Trying to scare us, huh?"

DJ grinned, "Not exactly...,"

Herman, Sanji and Pingu watched as DJ began to spin around and around, moving back through the group of government agents. He plowed through them easily, sending each one flying in random directions. When DJ slowed to a stop, he had a dizzy look in his eyes, but the agents were all down and out.

DJ held his head, "Gotta work on that...,"

His chef friend whistled, "New technique?"

"Yeah, ya like, Herman?"

"Not bad,"

DJ sheathed Raikiri, "I need to perfect it, but I like it,"

"DJ? Herman, Pingu?!"

"Eh?" DJ leaned over to the side to see three large sacks on the floor of the train car. In two of the sacks, were two familiar faces. That long nose and the head of bright red hair in dreadlocks...there was no mistaking it.

"Hey, it's Azu and Usopp!" DJ cried, pointing at the two pirates, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking a lovely train ride to our deaths...," Azu said sarcastically, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, YOU STUPID MUSICIAN!?"

"Hey, that's not nice...,"

Usopp noticed Sanji and sat up straight, "What're you doing here on the Sea-Train?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you," the smoking chef muttered, looking at his former nakama.

"Wait there!" two voices shouted from the side.

Everyone turned to see two more Government agents sitting on stools near a counter covered with a few Den Den Mushi's. The two men spun around and they noticed that they looked exactly the same. The same hair, the same beard, even the same details of their suits.

"Don't think we're gonna let you go ahead!" the two men grinned at the pirates, pulling out identical long swords.

Sanji glanced at them, "Are you twins?"

Azu moaned, "Why couldn't it have been hot twins...?"

Usopp stared at him, "I didn't know you swung that way, Azu?"

"I MEANT HOT CHICK TWINS YOU FRICKIN' MORON!" Azu screamed at him, "I'M NOT GAY!"

While those two were busy arguing, the twin agents leapt at Sanji and the others, swinging their swords. Sanji pushed back, his cigarette cut into two while Herman's eye lid suffered a cut as he pushed his friends back.

"Dammit," the Fish-Man's bleeding eye shrunk down into his head, his non-injured eye staying out in the open, "Great, now I got a blind spot,"

Sanji glanced at his fellow chef, and flipped downward, dodging another double-sword slash from the twins. He planted both hands on the floor and rammed a foot into each of the twin's chin.

"_Collier Frit!_"

Like a rocket, both men shot upward and clean through the roof of the train car, getting stuck and ending up hanging like a pair of fishes.

Pingu waddled over and looked up at the unconscious agents.

"_Yeah, up yours, assholes!_"

* * *

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"How the hell can I live here and not know about this place?"

"Nma, there are some things that not even the Prince of Water 7 doesn't know about, Nick,"

The red-haired swordsman wiped his brow and looked up at the old mechanical beast that lay in front of him as Iceburg continued to hammer out some areas.

"It's impressive that this thing has managed to stay intact all these years," Nick looked from end to end, "Personally, I would've thought it'd be on Scrap Island right now,"

The sound of footsteps and a door creaking open made Nick turn to see Luffy standing in the doorway of the old building he and Iceburg were working in.

Luffy took one look at the large machine and his eyes lit up, "WOW! THERE IT IS!"

"It's not a good thing, though,"

Nick looked past Luffy to see most of the Axe-Heads, Straw Hats and Kokoro entering the room.

Kokoro took another swig, "It's name is Rocketman and not only can it not carry any passengers, but it can lose control very easily," she looked over and finally noticed Nick, "Oh, what're you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Iceburg walked out from behind the engineer's cabin of the prototype Sea Train, looking worn out, but a smile on his face.

"Oh, Kokoro-san!"

The old woman smiled, "Good to see you still alive, Iceburg. What're you doing here?"

"If I'm here, then I must've had the same idea you had!" Iceburg grinned, "We can't leave these idiots be, right?"

"NGA GA GA GA!"

Iceburg walked over to a nearby crate and sat down, looking at the old Sea Train, "We've prepared it for you," he jerked a thumb to Nick, "We figured you'd need this if you couldn't catch the Puffing Tom,"

Dusty kicked the side of the train, yelped and hopped around on one foot, whimpering as she held onto her injured foot.

Niri shook her head as she walked past the kit, "Moron,"

"Looks like you guys started the party without us,"

Nick turned to see Axe, Chizuru, Austin and Devon walk into the room, closely followed by the members of Death Root and Malchior's group.

Geez, how many people are going?! he wondered as Axe walked past him. He looked at the others to see that Chizuru and Austin were carrying a very large bag while Devon was staying silent, wearing a heavy black cloak, the lower half of his face obscured by the collar.

_Looks like someone's gone emo..._ Nick thought as Devon passed him. As the blonde did, Nick could swear he felt a chill run up and down his spine.

_What the hell was **that**?_ Nick shivered slightly and turned to ask Iceburg something, but he saw the mayor talking to Endo quietly, _What the...?_

Axe gathered his remaining crew members in one corner of the warehouse, the large bag opened up in front of them. Besides a large amount of food and drink (which looked like it had already been snacked on), there were the bottles of Black Rum, ammo for Niri, Dusty's Rumble Balls, and countless other items that were meant for the group.

"Before we get on this train, I want to hear it from each of you," Axe looked at each one of his crew, "I'm well aware our feelings for our nakama, but going after them to Enies Lobby will be something we cannot turn back from once we hit the waters. If we leave, we will not stop unless we win and return, or we die. We go, we put all of our lives on the line, and this is something that we must be very sure of," he held out his hand, "What say you, my crew?"

Niri shook her head and strapped her gear on, "Back as a Marine, I used to think that the World Government was always right and anyone who was an outlaw deserved to be punished. However, traveling with you guys has taught me a lot of things about the truth of this world. One truth in particular is that the Justice of the World Government isn't absolute, and anyone, even if they don't mean to be, can be labeled as a criminal and sentenced to death," she placed her hand on Axe's, "Time to show them what I think about their sense of right and wrong,"

"While my reason may not be as grand as Niri's, and though I have rough relations with my Marine father...you already know my answer, Captain," Chizuru placed her hand on Niri's, "I said I would be a member of your crew, and that means I will follow you anywhere, even to the center of the World Government. Count me in, Boss,"

Sora, who had been hiding the bag, leapt up and smacked the group of hands with his tail before falling to the ground.

"Kirsty was a pain in the ass from time to time, and even though she has tied me up as pranks-,"

"Or getting back at you for the pranks you did,"

"Shaddup, Niri," Dusty cleared her throat, "Anyway, the point is that you guys have always been there for me, even when I kept my family a secret and nearly left the crew. We're family, and families stick together!" she placed her hand on Chizuru's.

Devon placed his hand on the kit's, "Those bastards have taken the woman I love and have harmed my little brother. I don't care if I have to take on the whole damn World Government, I will punish them in Odin's name!"

Austin planted his hand on Devon's, but his older brother grabbed it and held it away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Devon shook his head, "I almost lost you already to these bastards, and it's bad enough Kirsty's been taken from me, I will not risk losing you again. You are staying here in Water 7, Austin...no arguments!" he jerked his head to Nick behind them, "I'm sure this moron can watch after you,"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"As I said before, by taking this road, there is no going back,"

"Don't care,"

"Ditto,"

"My daggers and abilities are at your disposal, Captain,"

"My swords will stain the walls and floors with their blood!"

"Alrighty...now get on board,"

"AYE!"

The group broke huddle, gathered up their supplies and headed into the Rocketman. As he climbed aboard, Axe noticed that the Franky Family had entered the area, and were practically begging Luffy to let them join.

"Take us with you!" Zambai pleaded, his head hitting the floor as he got on his hands and knees, "Aniki and Azu are our family, we have to watch out for each other!"

"Hey, Axe?"

The treasure hunter turned to see Malchior standing nearby. He turned to the other pirate captain, "You coming with us, Mal?"

"No," he shook his head, "We're gonna stay behind and make sure that Ice-ossan will stay alive for the whole night,"

Axe glanced at Iceburg, "CP9's gone, Mal, they think he's dead,"

"Still, we're gonna stay behind to make sure that he'll be alright. After all," he grinned, "Without him, we'd be stuck on this island for awhile and without a shipwright of our own,"

"Heh...alright, take it easy," Axe waved as he turned to enter the train.

"One more thing!"

Axe looked over his shoulder.

"Did you guys see Jessie anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"Uhm, no reason,"

Axe looked at him for a bit, turned back and stepped into the Rocketman. As he entered, he noticed that Endo and his group were coming along.

"Boss, I'm going up top," Devon muttered in his ear.

"Do what ya want, Devon, just don't do anything stupid," Axe whispered back as he started walking to Endo, "Before we leave, I have something to say to you, Woody,"

Endo turned away from Siamon, "Oh? What's up Axe?"

Axe planted a hand on his shoulder, looked at him for a moment, then pulled him forward, ramming his knee into Endo's abdomen. The other mercenaries went on guard as Endo doubled over, gasping for breath.

Axe's hand went from his shoulder to his hair and he hauled him to his feet, pulling him close to him again.

"I don't care _what_ you do to make a living, Ordam, I really don't, but if you do anything like you did earlier, or if you do anything that will endanger my nakama, I will do what your bastard of a grandfather couldn't do and kill you myself. Screw that so called Second Pirate King prophecy, I..._will_...kill..you...understand?!"

Coughing, Endo nodded as best he could, "Got ya,"

"Good," Axe pushed Endo back hard, making a large dent in the car, "Now, I do not know why you're coming along, Ordam, but if you get in my way, I'll do what I need to do it easier for me to reach my goals,"

Up top, Devon stood on the front of the train, eyes staring straight ahead. A loud whistle blew right behind him and he knew it was just about time for the train to leave the building.

"You pirates better not get thrown off!" Kokoro called from below as the train began to chug down the train tracks.

Devon gripped a nearby piece of metal and held on so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"PUNCH IT, KOKORO-SAN!!"

Seconds later, the train seemed to pick up a lot of speed. Second after second, the Sea Train kept getting faster and faster. Soon, it was shooting down the dark sewer tunnels of Water 7, it's light illuminating their path.

_Hang on Kirsty, we're coming!_ Devon thought as he steadied himself, _We're coming to save you!!_

Back at the makeshift station, Iceburg noticed that Nick was looking around, a nervous look on his face.

"Nma, what's wrong, Nick?"

"Those guys left the Demon Kid's brother and the little girl from the mercs behind, making me watch them...but I can't find them!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: The pursuit and rescue mission has begun! Let's hope they get there alright, otherwise I'm outta a job for writing this series! Btw, the bit with Endo and Axe? I'll reveal that shortly, dunno when tho.**

**(1) _Shinsoku battô: Tatsumaki Abaremawaru:_ _(God-Speed Drawing Technique: Tornado Rampage)_ The user starts out in a battôjutsu stance, drawing their sword and striking at the opponent. The initial strike is intended to miss or only to phase the opponent so the user can get behind them. From there, the user spins on their heels rapidly, creating a small whirlwind, hitting their opponent in the back with the flat of the blade harder and harder after ever spin.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Dusty: THOSE are King Bulls?! Holy crap!**

**Kokoro: Once we hit the rail, brace yourselves!**

**Devon: I cannot believe you two! What's wrong with you?!**

**Luffy: We all may have had our problems with each other in the city, but we all have the same enemy here...**

**Aqua Laguna Attacks!**

**Dusty: Uhm...okay, so there's this big ass wave coming right at us so...EVERYBODY PANIC!**


	29. Aqua Laguna Attacks!

**Aqua Laguna Attacks!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

From the station in the sewers of Water 7, the Rocketman sped through the waters until it shot out of the city drainage systems like a bullet from a gun. It soared into the air and landed hard in the water, but it kept chugging away.

Inside the train, Dusty picked herself up from the floor, holding her forehead, "Good thing I skipped on the snacks, I'd be throwing it up right now...," she walked past two huge, iron hooks that embedded themselves in the back of the train and opened a window, popping her head out to see what had attached itself to the Rocketman.

Niri leaned over to Chizuru, "Pay you 50,000 Beli to just go over and push her out, spare us all the grief,"

Chizuru couldn't help but smile, "I know you're joking, Niri, but no,"

"THOSE are King Bulls?!" Dusty's legs flailed wildly, "HOLY CRAP!"

Niri stuck her head out another window, then quickly came back inside, a startled look on her face. She walked over and kicked Dusty in the butt, nearly making the kit fall out of the window.

"YOU COULD'VE MENTIONED THERE HUGE AS HELL, KIT!!"

Dusty stopped herself from going out and scrambled back in, shutting the window behind her. She whirled on Niri, her claws dripping with rainwater.

"You almost made me fall out and drown!"

"Don't stick your head out then,"

Dusty huffed and walked off, moving in and out of the number of people inside the Rocketman, "Geez, you think we have enough people here?"

"We're not comfortable here either, kit," the bear Zoan of the Death Root group muttered, inching out of the way, "Seriously, it's cramped in here, someone move around or something!"

"Why don't you move around, fatass?"

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, KIT?!"

Niri rubbed her eyes and slid onto a nearby couch, "They better not do this the whole train ride," she sighed and turned to her nakama, "Chiz, know anything to pass...?" she trailed off when she saw Chizuru sitting against the wall, her eyes closed, holding her head, not looking too well.

She walked over, "Hey, you okay?"

Chizuru nodded, but didn't open her eyes, "I just...I just have a headache that's all,"

"Oh my...Chizuru, your nose!"

The navigator reached up and felt a warm, sticky substance on her upper lip. She pulled her hand away to see that it was blood...her blood.

"Shit," she pressed her hand against her nose, "Didn't need this,"

"You hit your head when the Franky Family hooked up with us?"

"Probably...don't worry, I'll be fine. Though, you and the others may want to grab hold of something,"

"Why would-?"

**"Urgent message from the control room!" **Kokoro's voice crackled over the intercom system of the Rocketman, **"We're coming up on the sea rail, and once we latch onto the rail, brace yourselves!"**

"What for?"

**"Brace yourselves so that you may only suffer minor injuries!"**

Nami facefaulted, "So, we're gonna get hurt either way, huh?"

"Looks like it," Chizuru tossed Niri a knife, "Plant that in the wall and hold on tight," she instructed as she pulled out a knife from her boot, ramming it into the wooden paneling that covered the interior of the Rocketman.

They all waited, anxious for the train to hit the rail, but after awhile, nothing happened.

Dusty let go of the couch and stood in the middle of the cabin, tapping the floor, "When the hell is it gonna-YAH!" she was cut off suddenly as the train picked up a tremendous amount of speed, sending her flying into the back of the cabin, landing on the large dogpile that was made up of some of the Straw Hats and the majority of the Death Roots.

"...ow...,"

"I think her foot's stuck in my-,"

* * *

After the little incident with the sea rail, the cabin behind the control room got a little bit more full. It turns out that Chimney and Gonbe, who were supposed to be at Water 7, had climbed up on the front of the Sea Train and nearly got thrown off when the train connected with the rail, but Luffy managed to save them both.

Luffy and Chimney were now sitting in the cabin, breathing heavily, both of them completely soaked.

"I thought I was gonna die...," the two of them wheezed together.

Kokoro shook her head, "I told you that you were going to get thrown off, idiots!"

"That was a crazy acceleration!" Luffy panted, shaking some of the water out of his hair.

That's not the only thing that was crazy... Dusty turned to see Devon standing over not just Austin, but Penny as well.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Dusty winced as she and the others watched Devon slug the crap out of Austin and Penny, shouting obscenities as he went.

"I cannot believe you two! What is wrong with you?!" Devon screamed at the children, "You were suppose to stay back in town with Iceburg and that baka Bucket Hat swordsman!"

Austin's hands flew into a flurry, trying to tell his reason to his brother, but Devon cut him off with another punch, this time a hard one to the face, sending him to the floor.

"Hey, now hold on!" Dusty started walking to Devon, but was held back by Niri, who shook her head, "Niri...!"

The former Marine leaned forward, "Devon is his brother. He gave an order for him to follow, but Austin disobeyed him. Devon has every right to punish him not just as his older brother, but as a higher ranking member of this crew,"

"But Penny-!"

"The Death Roots are probably feeling the same way," Niri jerked a thumb to the group behind her, "They're not doing anything to stop Devon, so they're either lazy or think he's doing a good job as it is,"

"I think they're lazy,"

"Yeah, same here,"

Meanwhile, Axe was busy watching Luffy and his crew. Straw Hat was stuffing himself with a rack of meat while Zolo was sitting next to a handful of familiar people. Paulie, two of the other foremen of Dock One, and Arisa.

_So, all these yahoos followed us for one reason or another, huh?_ he wondered, eyes wandering to a bruised Austin, _Arisa's coming for Azu, Austin came to help get Kirsty back, I have no idea about Penny, but I can't help but wonder if Paulie's coming for Iceburg alone, or for both him and Kirsty?_

While the others started yelling and telling the reasons why they followed, Axe looked up at the ceiling.

They have no idea what they're getting themselves into. The World Government is nothing to mess with. You incur their wrath, you become marked for life... he closed his eyes, But, Karma has a funny way of treating people. They may think that they're doing good, but all they're really doing is hurting people and gaining enemies with each passing day! I just hope they're ready for the consequences for doing this, because there's no going back...

"Yosh! Finally, my stomach's full!"

Axe looked back down to see Luffy climbing to his feet, looking at the large group of people in the train.

"The Franky Family, Galley-La, Axe-Heads," he paused at Death Root, "Uhm...,"

"Death Roots!"

"Yeah, that," Luffy nodded and went back to what he was saying, "We all may have had our problems with each other in the city, but we all have the same enemy here. The strongest person out of those bastards is the pigeon bastard...I'm going to be the one who defeats him!"

Axe snorted loudly, making everyone turn to him. He shook his head, smirking, "Straw Hat, you are one major dumbass, you know that? You honestly think you can beat Lucci?"

Luffy nodded, "Yosh,"

"Then you're even more stupid than I thought!" Axe walked over to him, "I don't care if you managed to take down Sir Crocodile, Straw Hat, but believe me, I know you can't beat him,"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know because I tried to beat him, and I know his fighting style!"

"That Rokushiki thing?" Zolo asked from the side.

Axe nodded and raised a finger, "_Shigan_,"

Everyone watched as Axe shot his finger into Luffy's chest, only to be stopped by Luffy's rubber body.

Zolo went for his swords, "He's one of them!"

Devon stepped in front of Zolo, "You draw your swords against my captain, you're asking for trouble, Marimo,"

Axe calmly withdrew his finger and looked right at Luffy, "It's true, I _do_ know Rokushiki, but I'm not one of them,"

"Then what are you?" Nami demanded.

"I'm a pirate, just like you guys," Axe said, eyes not leaving Luffy, "I was trained by a man who was very close to that pigeon bastard-,"

"You mean Rayo?" Endo interrupted him.

Axe glared at the woodman, but nodded, "Yes, him. I was trained by him in the art of Rokushiki, so I know what these guys are capable of. However, even though I know how to fight like they do, I couldn't beat Lucci. What the hell makes you think that you can beat him, Straw Hat?"

Luffy and Axe stared at one another for a long time.

"I _wil_l beat him, Axe,"

"Then you're a fool," Axe shook his head and backed into his group, "You're a damned fool,"

With the others arguing and what not, Dusty stuck her head out of the window, wanting to see if they were making any headway. On the other end, Chimney was going on about something, but she couldn't hear it over the wind. As she looked out at the water, she noticed something very, very wrong coming their way.

She slowly came back into the cabin and cleared her throat, pointing to the window as everyone looked at her.

"Uhm...okay, so there's this big ass wave coming right at us...so...EVERYBODY PANIC!" she screamed and started to run around the already cramped cabin, her arms flailing in the air.

Nami rushed to the window and saw that indeed, a gigantic wave was approaching the Rocketman. She pulled her head in and turned to Kokoro, who was calmly drinking her liquor.

"Shouldn't you be in the control room, Kokoro-san?!"

"Nga ga ga ga...I told you before, Rocketman is a runaway train. My job was to get it on the rails. The brakes are useless, so it's impossible to stop now. All this train does is charge forward at full speed, so it's impossible to control the ship's directions, and it's also impossible to stop,"

"Well, then we're screwed!" Dusty yelled, not stopping even once as she continued to run around the cabin.

"Someone grab her...,"

"You do it, I ain't gonna do it, Shan, I might catch crazy from that chick,"

Nami turned to Luffy, "Luffy, we have to-,"

Luffy held out his arm, cutting her off. He looked at the leaders of each group inside the cabin.

"We're all heading in the same direction, there's no reason for any of us to fight alone,"

Zambai nodded and reached out, grabbing Luffy's arm, "Yes,"

"From now on...," Paulie reached out and grabbed Zambai's.

"We fight together," Endo grabbed Paulie's, glancing at Axe, "Right?"

"United we stand...," Axe grabbed Endo's arm and Luffy grabbed his, "...divided we fall,"

Luffy latched onto Axe's arm and nodded, "Yosh. We are allies now, the train ahead of us has our friends on it, and by joining up, our power is even stronger," Luffy looked at the entire cabin, "Listen! We are going forward, and no damn wave is gonna slow us down one bit!"

Everyone nodded, "YEAH!"

"LET'S GO!!"

_A mercenary who will only do what he is told for money, a prude, a member of the Franky Family, a diamond man who wants to eradicate the World Government, and a kid who wants to become King of the Pirates... _Axe looked at the others, _Better than nothing, I suppose. I just hope we get lucky and get back alive._

"Well, now that we're officially teammates, there's the business of a HUGE WAVE COMING TO KILL US!!"

* * *

"Nami-san, Nami-san, Nami-san! Can you hear me?"

**"Sanji-kun! Yes, I can hear you!"**

**"Dude, is that Sanji?"**

The chef shook his head as he held the mouthpiece of the Den Den Mushi he had snagged from the sixth car, "Listen, we're in trouble right now and-," he snapped his head to the side where the others were yelling and making noise, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASSHOLES, I CAN'T HEAR NAMI-SAN!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't yell at us!"

"Baka!"

"Sanji-kun, whose voices are those,"

"Just some idiots," Sanji reported, turning back to the Den Den Mushi, "What's going on over on your side, Nami-san?"

"Well...,"

* * *

"KEEP FIRING DAMMIT!"

"We're trying, we're trying!"

Siamon cursed as he lifted one of the Demi-Cannon that Galley-La smuggled along, aiming at the huge wave. The Franky Family and the carpenters were firing round after round into the giant wave that loomed over them.

The Fish-Man steadied his arm and fired the cannon, only to see that the cannonball didn't do anything. Even the Franky Family's specialized cannon didn't cause any damage to the massive wave.

_Shit...we're screwed!_

Movement in the front of the train made the Fish-Man mercenary and the others look away to see Zolo and Luffy climb onto the roof of the train.

Zolo looked up at them, "Keep firing at the wave!" he yelled, "Don't stop even for a second!"

"What are you trying to do?!" Siamon and Paulie shouted back as the Franky Family began firing again.

Luffy cracked his neck and Zolo turned around, placing Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, a determined look in both their eyes.

"We're gonna fire off a shot,"

"What they hell are they gonna do?"

"What can they do with bare fists and swords?!"

"They told us to keep firing, guys, so keep firing!"

"Whatever they're doing, support them!" Zambai screamed at the others, "DO WHAT THEY SAID!"

Siamon stared ahead as Axe and Devon climbed up top as well, wanting to see what the Straw Hats had planned.

Luffy turned to Zolo, "What's a hundred and eight times two?"

"Two-hundred and sixteen," his First Mate replied.

Straw Hat frowned, "That sounds kinda long though...,"

"Whatever you want is okay with me,"

Luffy turned to Aqua Laguna, his arm spinning around and around, "Alright, three-hundred!"

"Fine by me,"

Devon and Axe looked at one another.

"Should we...?" Devon jerked his head to the Straw Hats, "You know...,"

Axe shook his head, "They seem to have it under control,"

"_Gomu Gomu no..._,"

"_...300 Pound..._,"

"Just sit back and either pray for a quick death or enjoy the show, Devon,"

"_...CANNON!_"

An intensely bright light filled the front of the train and everyone shielded their eyes. After a small while, everyone looked ahead and nearly had heart attacks when they saw that the combined attacks of both the Straw Hat and the Pirate Hunter created a gigantic hole in the wave which granted them passage along the rail.

Devon and Axe stared ahead, both of their jaws wide open.

"Holy...SHIT!"

* * *

"Man, this is some messed up bullcrap,"

"I know how you feel, DJ," Herman patted the musician on the back as they and the other three outlaws sat on the roof of the sixth car, "We gotta do what we can with what we got, and hope that we pull through,"

DJ looked over his shoulder to see Sanji and Franky talk to Usopp, who looked rather sullen.

"What do we do about them?" he asked his nakama.

Herman shook his head, "It's not our place to interfere with them, DJ. Sure, we may be friends, but that's their crew and their business. We can't mess with another crew's personal affairs,"

"Like how Axe forbade Kirsty to help treat Nami back when we had trouble with Baroque Works?"

"Exactly," Azu nodded, "I wasn't there when that happened, but that's exactly it,"

"How could you know if you weren't there, you drunken dumbass!"

"I'm not drunk, I'm sober!"

"Oh, that's rare!"

"I FOUND THEM!"

Herman and DJ looked back to see a Marine climbing up the side of the Sea Train,"

"Oh shit,"

"DJ, can you get to him?!"

"I can try, but-,"

"_METALLIC STAR!_"

Something small smacked the Marine in the forehead and knocked him off the train.

"Who is it?!"

Herman's eyes swiveled to where Sanji, Franky and Usopp were before, only to see Sanji and Franky standing there. Usopp wasn't in sight, but there was a third person there with the other two.

"I heard everything from him. You all have someone you want to save, correct? I need no reason to help you, so let me join you!"

_Who the hell...?_ Herman squinted through the dark air and the stormy to see that the figure was wearing a red cape and a strange yellow mask. However, the overalls and bandages, including the bandaged long nose that protruded from the center hole of the mask, was a dead giveaway.

_Usopp, what the hell are you doing now?_

"My name is Sogeking!"

Herman and Azu fell over.

_What an idiot!!_

Pingu lay on the roof of the Puffing Tom, idly tapping the metal roof as Herman's large body pinned him down. He wasn't in any pain, he was just very, very annoyed.

_Note to self, give Long Nose a Penguin Pimp Slap later..._

* * *

**Kilnorc: I hope you all enjoyed this one. Again, this was iffy, but I think it came out alright. Time for some good stuff!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Sanji: Here's the plan...**

**T-Bone: Get back to the other cars! HURRY!**

**Galley-La: Nice!!**

**Azu: A kitchen, huh? Wonder if it's got any booze, that bastard took my jug with him...?**

**Sea Train Battle  
**

**Wanze: Sa sa sa sa!! You guys hungry?**


	30. Sea Train Battle

**Sea Train Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or even the Sogeking theme song...just most of the characters.**

* * *

_"Sogeki no shima de_

_**(On Sharpshooter Island...)**_

_Umareta ore wa_

_**(I was born)**_

_Hyaku patsu hyaku chyu  
_

_**(100 shots, 100 hits!)**_

_Lu lu la la lu_

_Nezumi no medama mo_

**_(Even on a mouse's eye...)_**

_ LOCK ON!!_

_Omae no haato mo  
_

**(Even on your heart...)**

_ LOCK ON!!_

_Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko  
_

_**(The man that came from Sharpshooter Island)**_

_ Lu lu lu lu lu la la_

_Sore nigero  
_

_**(You better run and hide!)**_

_ Sogege Sogesoge  
_

_SOGEKING!!"_

Franky, Pingu, Azu, DJ and Sanji stared at Usopp, or rather "Sogeking" who was, apparently, humming his own theme song to himself.

"What the hell is he doing?" Franky muttered as he looked at the masked sniper.

Sanji turned away, "Don't hurt his feelings. He is a nakama who cannot face it straight on. He has to find his own way,"

"Annoying piece of...," Franky turned back to Sogeking, "Hey, get over here, would ya?!"

As the group came together again, DJ couldn't help but look at Sogeking.

_If he's the King of Snipers, I would if that would make Niri-chan Soge**queen**?_

* * *

At that moment, Niri paused in her preparations and rose to full height.

Chizuru looked at her, "Something wrong, Niri?"

Niri clicked her tongue, "I don't know why...but when we catch up to DJ and the others...I need to kick his ass...,"

* * *

"Okay, now we can carry out our plan to save both Robin-chan and Kirsty-chan," Sanji looked at the others as they sat in a circle ontop of the train car, "Anyone...?"

"Don't you guys have any questions for me or something, since we've never met before?" Sogeking said innocently, sitting like a proud warrior, arms folded over his chest.

Yeah, like how high are you right now? Herman thought as he massaged his eye, The bleeding stopped and it's cleaned...still hurts, but at least I can see now.

"First off," Sanji glanced at Franky and Azu, "You guys were in the sixth car...,"

"Like, where is Sharpshoot Island?"

"Robin-chan and Kirsty-chan could be in any of the five cars left...," DJ tapped the roof idly, ignoring Sogeking's question.

"It's in your heart, that's where it is!"

Sanji turned to Franky, "You're strong, right?"

Franky scowled and leaned forward, "I'm super strong, jackass! I've been especially super this week!"

"Damn straight!" Azu patted the cyborg on the back, "Franky, my man!"

"If we can rescue Robin and Kirsty, then we should win," Herman held up a hand, "The problem is, there are too many enemies, even for our strength and numbers.

_"Scaredy Fish-Man,"_ Pingu honked, glancing at him, _"I can take them **all** on!"_

"It's not just the number of enemies, but with the cars being narrow as they are, we don't have much room for all of us to fight,' Azu carried on, "Trust me, I know the Puffing Tom like the back of my hand!" he exclaimed as he held up his right hand. He glanced at his appendage, frowned and pulled it closer to his face, "That's new...,"

"I have one strategy in mind,"

They all turned to Sanji, who had a very thoughtful look on his face.

He looked at them and leaned forward, "Okay, listen up. Here's the plan...,"

* * *

"Wow, nice outfit, Niri!"

"Thanks, I altered some of the red coat that Carmen gave me before we left Kinmotsu,"

"Watcha think about mine?!"

"It's great, Dusty. Maybe you can distract some of the bad guys with that,"

"I PLAN ON IT!"

"Alright, I'm done,"

"Only thing that changed was your color, Chizuru!"

"Is that a problem...?"

Niri shrugged and looked herself over. She was wearing an altered version of Carmen's coat: the sleeves were cut away, there were more pockets inside and outside, and the hem was much shorter. The coat had been altered to fit her more, so it seemed to compliment more of her physical beauty.

Dusty spun around, admiring herself. She wore a beige skirt with a silver belt, a white blouse with a green vest, and a black and white checkered hat. She wore her scythes, as well as her pouch of Rumble Balls. Chizuru even managed to persuade her to strap the box of miko scrolls she snagged from the ruins of the Wakanda household.

Chizuru wore something almost identical to her usual attire. She still wore her boots, skirt, vest and cowboy hat, but the color was different than before. All of her clothing was the color blue, but in varying shades. Turquoise and other colors complimented one another of her outfit.

While they and the other females finished dressing, various male occupants of the train car fell over, holding bloody noses while Paulie screamed at all of them. Devon didn't even seem to notice the girls, nor the nose bleeds from the men. He did, however, notice blood trickle down his brother's front and whopped him over the head.

"Don't you go turning into Azu, alright?"

Even Sora the little Sky Fox managed to get a new outfit. Well, not an outfit per se, but a large vest that hung over his back, the vest covered with large pockets.

"Why is the mutt runt wearing that?" Devon asked, pointing down to Sora.

Sora shot a glare at him while Niri picked him up and hugged him close to herself.

"Sora-kun may not be able to fight like the rest of us, but he is a part of this crew and he will help out. I made this for him awhile back, but this seems like the best time to try it out,"

"To try...what out?"

"His equipment vest," Niri pointed at the pockets, "Here, we can load him up with anything. Bullets, powder, medical supplies, all that stuff,"

"Don't you think he'll get weighted down by all that stuff?"

"Sora-kun is like Pingu-kun, the two of them are stronger than they look!" Niri smiled and kissed Sora on the head, "You are strong, aren't you, Sora-kun?"

Devon facefaulted, _Ok...whatever..._

"Where's Axe, by the way?" Dusty asked, looking around the cramped room, "He back up top?"

Chizuru jerked a thumb to the door behind her, "He's in the control room with that old guy from Death Root, that...Poly guy,"

"Doing what?"

"I can't tell you,"

Dusty puffed out her cheeks and poked the navigator, "Yes you can, you can just do a little old mindsweep and boom!"

"Mindsweep?" Shan eyed Endo, who shrugged.

Chizuru pulled Dusty close to her, "I may be able to look into people's minds and to see what they're up to when they're not in the room, fox, but I choose not to do it in this case,"

A collection of loud thuds made them turn to see most of Galley-La had fallen to the floor, holding their hoses while giving Nami and the others thumbs-up.

"NICE!!"

* * *

In the control room, Axe held a large, thick book while a small, elderly man stood nearby. The man was a little over four feet, had a bushy mustache and a rounded head, and was in his sixties at least. The book that Axe held was very large, even by the standards he was used to.

"So, what I need to know, it'll come?" Axe looked at the old man, "No offense, ossan, but that doesn't sound possible. I'm open-minded, but...,"

The old man chuckled, "It will tell you what you need to know when the time is right,"

"I can think of no better time than this," Axe looked at the book, "Whatever your family knows, this book knows?"

"In a simple explanation...yes,"

"Alright," Axe flipped the book open and immediately began to scan what was shown to him.

Mr Poly looked at the book and tilted his head, "Why are you looking for those?"

"Ever hear of Lycanthropes, ossan?"

"I believe they're a legend, but yes,"

They're more than just a legend... Axe looked at the pages, "**_Aconitum, which also goes by the common name of Wolfsbane, is associated with the legends of werewolves. The ties to the legend suggest that the herb is capable of either bringing lycanthropy to a victim, or banishing the curse from the victim_**," he looked up and tapped the book, "So, besides silver, wolfsbane is able to cure people of the curse of the werewolf, but instead of killing and inflicting pain upon them, they should be able to return to their normal state...,"

Mr Poly raised an eyebrow, "What are you muttering, young man?"

"Nothing...nothing...," Axe looked back at the book, "Let's see what else this can tell me,"

Mr Poly looked at the next few topics that Axe researched. While he wasn't surprised at some, he was interested in why he was he looking up old legends regarding monsters.

_What an odd hobby..._

* * *

Captain T-Bone is known to be very caring for his subordinates, and that is true as he selflessly tears off a piece of his Marine mantle to bandage injuries that the unconscious men in the sixth and seventh cars of the Puffing Tom. While he was caring, he looked scary. He was tall, had pale skin, black hair that seemed to be stringy (though no one could tell for sure) and had a skull-like face that made people nervous around him.

He rose from the floor of the seventh car and looked around, watching the other men tend to the wounded. He frowned at the number of hurt men, and the lack of criminals who did this to them.

"Captain T-Bone!" a Marine walked up to him, a confused look on his face, "We can't find any trace of them anywhere in here. Could they hide in such a narrow place?"

Before T-Bone could answer, a loud knocking from the back door of the car made everyone turn around. The door popped open and they saw Sanji sitting on the railing, as if nothing was going on at all!

Soon, Franky and Sogeking leaned in the doorway and all three waved at them.

"Good evening!" they said together before shutting the door seconds after.

It took the Marines and Government workers to register what had just happened, but when they did, they stormed the back door, only to find that it was being held shut by something.

While Franky, Sanji and Sogeking were busy with that end, Azu, DJ, Pingu and Herman were busy with the other end. They watched patiently from the roof of the cars as multiple workers and soldiers stormed the cars under them. When they stopped coming, Herman and Azu jumped down, slammed the door shut and began to nail it so they wouldn't make their way back.

"Who knew curly-brow cook could think of a plan this good?" Azu thought aloud with a grin as he quickly hammered the boards across the door, "Thought for sure his plan would involve a naked girl,"

"Are you jealous that _he_ thought of this plan, or upset that it _doesn't_ involve a naked girl?" Herman asked, looking down at him.

Azu paused and shrugged, "Little of both, I guess,"

Meanwhile, T-Bone (after cutting through the door on the other end, climbed up top to see Sanji and the others run across the roof. He looked long and hard at the retreating criminals, and finally realized what they had planned. He jumped down and entered the seventh car again.

"Everyone! Get back to the other cars! HURRY!" he shouted to his men, "This is a trap!"

While they were panicking, the pirates and Franky were watching from the fifth car, amused at the sight of both the sixth and seventh cars lagging behind them since they had detaching the car couplings.

Sanji smiled, "By getting rid of two cars, I think we reduced their fighting force by at least fifty men,"

"Lose the enemies without bloodshed," Herman nodded, "A wonderful strategy,"

"But, Sanji-kun," Sogeking looked down from his spot on the roof, "The others are coming on this same Sea Train rail...won't they run into them on the way to meet up with us?"

Sanji shrugged, "They'll be okay," he turned around and grabbed the door to the fifth car, "C'mon, guys," he pulled the door open and as soon as he did, another Government worker came flying out, looking like he was ready to kick the door down.

"Oh, you wanted out?" Sanji asked as he flew by, "Glad to be of help! Be careful not to drown!"

"You're terrible," Herman said, shaking his head.

"I'm a pirate, what'd you expect?" Sanji walked around the door and preceded inside, "Try not to die, guys, five cars are left,"

As they entered the fifth car, they were once again, greeted by Government agents.

"You bastards!"

"How dare you do that to Captain T-Bone!"

"Quick! Report them to CP9!"

"GET THEM!"

Sanji sighed and rammed both his feet into oncoming agents, "_Frite Assortie!_"

The agents were sent crashing to the ceiling while Pingu attacked a few other agents with his Penguin Pimp Slaps. Despite his size, Pingu's amazing strength quickly dispatched them.

"_Sogeking Gunpowder Star!_"

A few more agents went down as Sogeking's ammo hit them dead on and exploded.

"_Strong Right!_" Franky pulled back his arm and threw a hard punch, his fist detaching from his arm. A few of the others watched in amazement at what Franky just did with his body.

"HEAVY SHELLS!" a worker shouted as a couple of other workers aimed large rifles at the pirates.

"Shit!" Herman quickly curled up into a ball.

The heavy rifles fired and a few rounds bounced off Herman's shell, while the others hit Franky in the front, only to ricochet off his body as well. The cyborg frowned and advanced on the workers. Said workers kept firing round after round at Franky, but it was no use, he wouldn't fall!

"Why aren't our bullets working?!" one worker shrieked, freaked out at Franky's body.

Franky stopped and calmly grabbed a nearby empty bench. With little to no effort at all, he picked it up, ripping it off the bolts that nailed it to the floor! Without missing a beat, Franky threw the seat into the air and everyone watched as the seat came crashing down on the agents, knocking them out of the firefight.

"Hey! What the hell are you, Franky?!" Sanji shouted from his spot behind another bench, hiding to prevent from being shot.

Franky turned to him, "Oh...I'm a cyborg,"

Azu nodded, "Damn straight, and one helluva cyborg,too!" he jumped up and smacked Franky on the side of the head, "Rock on, Mr. Roboto!"

"Wait, a cyborg?" Sogeking asked.

Franky nodded, "My body is made of steel and weapons," he explained, "If I'm shot, it stings a little and hell, I may even bleed a bit, but it won't hurt me that bad,"

"You guys didn't figure he wasn't normal?" Azu pointed to Franky's metal nose, "Hello...? Hey, where'd Sogeking go?"

"EYEOW!" Franky yelped and whirled around, rubbing his backside as he glared at Sogeking, who held a large needle, "YOU BASTARD, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed.

"Wait, you can't get hurt from bullets, but a single needle can hurt you?" Sogeking asked slowly, the large needle glinting in the light.

Franky's eyes had tears around the sides, "You moron! Don't do random experiments, you'll kill someone like that! Anyway, what I just said doesn't apply to my backside. When I built this body of mine, I couldn't see my back, so only the front side of me is a cyborg! The backside is flesh and blood like a man!"

Everyone stared at him for a few moments.

Franky calmed down and released his backside, "By the way, do you know why my stomach is always cold?"

"I'd like to know why you guys ask the most random questions in the worst situations," Herman muttered under his breath.

"No, why?" Sogeking asked.

Franky popped open his stomach to reveal his cola bottles, "Check it out! My stomach is a cola cooling refrigerator!"

Sanji, Pingu, DJ, Herman and Sanji looked at the cola, all of them looking taken back at what they were looking at.

"Wow,"

"AWESOME!"

"That's the best!"

They stood around, looking at Franky's stomach for a little bit more until Sanji turned around suddenly.

"DAMMIT, WE CAN'T BE STANDING AROUND ALL IMPRESSED LIKE THIS! WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!"

* * *

Axe stepped out of the control room, having spent a lot of time looking in the book for information. Mr Poly shuffled back to Death Root while Axe took a place next to Devon.

"How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Devon reached under his cloak and gripped something under his shirt, "We're either gonna die or win, huh...?"

"That's it, yeah," Axe nodded, "Lucci is too strong for any of you guys. Hate to say it, but I'm the only one who has a chance of beating him. However, I'm not sure if I'm the right one to beat him,"

Devon looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Lucci did a tremendous sin against Rayo-aniki, so naturally, it'd be Rayo's place to punish him. He may have taught me Rokushiki, and I may be the best chance we have of at least getting Kirsty back, but if worst comes to worst, you may have to leave Enies Lobby without me, depending on what happens,"

"You're saying you'll lose?"

Axe shrugged, "I'm saying I should be able to buy you guys time. For the record, Devon, I'm not going just for Kirsty,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going for Kirsty and for my own reasons," Axe narrowed his eyes, "I want the World Government to burn and crumble. I want it to be _annihilated_ for _every_ crime it has committed against the world it tries to 'protect and serve' !"

Devon stared at him, then looked to the side to see the entire car was looking at Axe. The young treasure hunter stopped his ranting and noticed everyone was looking at him. He cleared his throat and made his way for the window. He apologized quickly and disappeared to be on the roof.

"What the hell was _that_ about?"

Niri and Chizuru exchanged glances.

* * *

The back door to the fourth train car opened up and the group of pirates entered and looked around. It was a kitchen so large, that it completely occupied the train car. Herman was quite impressed at the sight of the kitchen and the number of utensils and supplies that littered the area.

I would love to have a place this big! I could do everything and anything I want to try without worrying about running out of space! Note to self, tell Niri about a BIG kitchen!

"A kitchen, huh?" Azu walked forward a little bit and looked around, hands on his hips, "I wonder if this place has any booze, that bastard from CP9 took my jug with him...?"

The sound of wheels scraping against the floor made the pirates turn to the front. There, on skates, skating towards them as he pushed a serving cart, was a small man with curly white hair, eyes that seemed to bulge out of his sockets, and a large, bucktoothed smile.

"Waiting, waiting, waiting!" he yelled as he began to climb skate onto the walls and over the ceiling, "Waited, waited, waited, waited!"

Herman, DJ, Pingu, and Azu looked at each other, then looked back at the freaky little man on skates.

Who the hell is this weirdo?

"Wanze-sensei! Wanze-sensei, the others are wanting ramen..._now_,"

DJ and Azu looked past the freaky little man and their jaws dropped to the floor. Closing the door ahead of them was a beautiful young woman in her twenties, long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore a chef's uniform, but it was composed of a short skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs and had a shorter apron. On her apron she had numerous knives and other assorted kitchen utensils.

Herman smacked himself in the face, _Here we go..._

DJ turned away, biting his lip, _She's a beauty, but my heart belongs to Dusty-chan and Dusty-chan alone..._

"Heeeeeeeeeey, babe!" Azu waved frantically at her, "Forget the booze, I found what I want from this kitchen!"

Franky smacked him upside the head, "Bakazu,"

The short man finally came to a stop just a few inches from the pirates, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Sa sa sa sa! Are you guys hungry?" he asked loudly, "I'm Wanze, the chief chef and this is my assistant, Alessandra!"

The woman in the short chef uniform bowed, "_Buonasera_, everyone,"

"I'll make you anything, I can even make ramen!" Wanze continued, "Ramen it is? Fine, ramen then! But before you can eat the ramen, I have to tell you all something!"

Herman closed his eyes and sighed, Guy doesn't even take the time to receive an actual order. What a rude cook...

Wanze held up a few fingers and crossed them, "Inside of my nose, my nose hairs are intertwined like a net, alright? Remember that!"

"Wanze-sensei...,"

He ignored Alessandra and grabbed some flour from a nearby bag and started shoving it all into his mouth in the handfuls, "First, get lots and lots of flour, then pack it in like so!" he said before grabbing his large, overstuffed cheeks and pulling at them.

_What the hell is he doing...?_ Herman tilted his head to the side.

Alessandra shook her head, "I'm so sorry, you must excuse my mentor. He's...eccentric,"

Eccentric wasn't even the right word that crossed their minds when they watched thick ramen noodles squeeze out of his nostrils and into a large bowl, adding some hot seasoned soup with it. When it was all out and mixed, he turned around, holding the bowl out.

"Bon appetit!"

"LIKE WE'D ACTUALLY EAT THAT!" the entire group of pirates shouted at him.

Pingu waved at him and held out his flippers. Wanze bent down and handed him the bowl, then watched as Pingu hopped onto a nearby counter, slurping some ramen down his throat. Herman gagged at what he was seeing while DJ and Azu looked away.

"That...is just _nasty_!"

"Pingu, you're gonna get sick!"

The penguin waved them off, _If I can stomach substitute dinners from Dusty or Devon, I can survive this. Besides, I haven't eaten anything in forever, and I'm starving!!_

Sanji sighed loudly, "This is a waste of time. We have someone to go get, so we need to go," he waved at Wanze and his lovely assistant, "See ya,"

_Wow, he must be **really** focused to not try and hit on the woman... _Herman thought as Sanji started to walk by them.

"Wait a minute!"

Sanji came to a stop and saw that both Alessandra and Wanze were standing in his way.

"If you want to get to the next car, you'll have to beat us!" Wanze declared, his arms flying around in multiple directions before he grabbed his chef jacket and threw it away, revealing a government-issue jacket. Alessandra reached down and pulled out a couple of large knives from her apron, and began to spin them around expertly.

"I told you he was my mentor," she said with a smile.

"You gonna stop us, freak?" Azu asked, stretching his arms.

"We are gonna stop you, sa sa sa sa!" Wanze yelled at them, "Alessandra and I are here to protect this car and the mission from a situation just like this!"

"As a part of CP7," Alessandra crossed her knives, "We must do our best to keep criminals from reaching their goals,"

Azu turned to DJ, "Why is it the hotties are usually bad guys?" he whined.

"If you seek to free the criminal, you'll have to defeat my _Ramen Kenpo_!" Wanze challenged them, waving his arms again.

Sogeking blinked behind his goggles, "_R-Ramen Kenpo_?" he repeated.

"_R-Ramen Kenpo?_" Wanze repeated, making a face as he mocked the masked sniper.

"YOU IDIOTIC COOK!" Sogeking screamed, "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"IDIOT!" Sanji stepped in front of him, "DON'T FALL FOR THAT, HE JUST WANTS TO AGGRAVATE YOU!" he explained as Wanze began to skate around again.

Franky watched him skate, "You're energetic aren't you?"

"And she's hot," Azu added, pointing to Alessandra, who was standing behind Wanze, idly scraping her knives together, "Yo, babe, you gonna do something here or just stand around and be eye candy?"

Franky lifted his arm and fired numerous small bullets at Wanze, but not one of them hit him. None of them even hit Alessandra either, they all missed very easily.

The cyborg scowled at the calm smile on Wanze's face, "Those should have hit 'em both...what is what that confidence of theirs?"

Wanze held his chest, "I-I thought...I thought I was gonna die!" he gasped.

"THEN DON'T MAKE THAT FACE YOU IDIOT!"

Franky, Sogeking, Azu, and DJ stepped forward, "Gonna kick your asses-!"

Sanji stopped them and walked past them, "Don't. You guys get provoked too easily, you'll just waste precious time. I'll finish this quickly,"

"Hope so, Sanji," Herman sat on a nearby counter, "Have fun,"

Sanji looked at Wanze and Alessandra, "You two call yourselves chefs?" he asked calmly.

Wanze and Alessandra looked at each other, then to the side, as if to look for someone.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU TWO!" Sanji screamed as he lunged at them both with a kick.

"YOU FELL FOR THE TRICK, TOO, BAKA!"

Wanze quickly slide to the side thanks to his skates while Alessandra jumped onto the serving cart nearby, dodging Sanji's kick easily. Again, Wanze had a calm look on his face as he looked back at Sanji.

_They dodged Sanji's kick so easily...these aren't normal chefs, even if they are part of Cipher Pol..._ Herman scowled, _This is bad!_

"I-I thought I was gonna die!" Wanze gasped again, holding his heart.

The others fell over while Alessandra sat down on an empty spot of the serving cart, her long legs crossed.

_Sanji's gonna need help here... _Herman looked at the others, _They need to get to Kirsty and Robin fast! Not only that, Sanji may be cool-headed now, but if he fights against the girl, he'll have trouble fighting her. DJ can't fight without falling into the same situation and Azu can't fight without trying to hit on her like the pervert he is. Guess this will be a chef tag-team._

Sanji rose from the floor and turned back to the others, jerking his thumb to the front door behind him, "For the time being, guys, you all get to the other car right now. I'll take care of things here,"

"Same here," Herman hopped off the counter and cracked his knuckles, "Hope you don't mind a helping hand here, curly-brow,"

Pingu finished slurping his bowl of ramen, belched, and threw the bowl into a nearby sink, his belly swollen with happy ramen.

_"Okay, let's go and kick some ass, let's leave this freak show to Herman and Ero-Cook!"_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I think that'll do for this chapter. Now, I've had an interesting time debating this ramen fight. I know I should have more OC fights so the Straw Hats don't hog all the fun, ya know? I remember reading that one of Wanze's earlier character designs was that of a sexy female chef, so I got the idea to go with a woman with some Italian traits. The word she uses to greet means "Good Evening" in Italian. At least, that's what my sources say, if it's not, I apologize.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Wanze: I'll beat you with my _Ramen Kenpo_!**

**Herman: At least I know she's good with a knife...**

**Sega: Looks like they're putting up one helluva fight, eh? How many cars are left?  
**

**Sanji: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DIZZY?!**

**Hell's Kitchen**

**Herman: This is _not_ what a chef uses his tools for!**


	31. Hell's Kitchen

**Hell's Kitchen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"They disconnected the last two cars?! How could you let that happen?"

"I'm truly sorry, but even Captain T-Bone, one of our primary fighters has been taken care of. He's with the disconnected train cars behind us,"

Califa looked hard at the agent in the back of the CP9 occupied car, "What is the situation of the cars that are still intact?" she asked.

"As of now, we have five cars still attached to the Puffing Tom. All the soldiers are down, and the only ones left are Wanze and Alessandra in the fourth car, Nero in the third car, Nico Robin and the White Dragon in the first car, and the second car where we are right now," the agent reported quickly.

"It sounds like the attackers are fairly strong. However, the only problem of our current situation is that both Franky and Azu have been freed," Lucci said coolly from his seat, "Our mission is to deliver Nico Robin, Kirsty Chambers, Franky and Azu to Enies Lobby. Aside from that, nothing else matters. It doesn't affect our mission,"

Califa adjusted her glasses and looked at the worker, "Have you identified the intruders?"

"Yes. There are the three who were under arrest, but one of them is wearing a strange mask. The others are a Lobster Fish-Man, an ittoryu swordsman, a blonde man in a suit and...and a penguin,"

Sega turned his head, "A _penguin_? Are you high?"

"Lobster Fish-Man and a penguin," Califa frowned, "I remember them. They are Axe-Head crewmembers. The lobster man fought Kibo the day they arrived,"

"The blonde man must be a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, just like the long-nose guy," Kaku thought aloud, "Their mission must be to rescue both Nico Robin, Azu, and the White Dragon. Franky must be helping them out,"

"That just leaves the swordsman," Blueno rose from his seat, "Lucci, should I go check on the prisoners?"

"There's no need, Blueno," Lucci replied, not even turning in his seat to face him, "Just focus on apprehending both Azu and Franky,"

"These guys must be putting up one helluva fight, eh?" Sega rubbed his chin and turned to the worker, "How many cars are left?"

Kaku shook his head, "Don't you listen?"

"I drift in and out...,"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Baka,"

* * *

"For the time being, guys...,"

"Leave these two to us. Get to the next car, right now!"

Herman and Sanji stood on either side of Alessandra and Wanze as their friends watched from the back.

Alessandra chuckled and moved some strands of hair from her eyes, "Like we'd let criminals such as yourselves attempt to free your fellow outlaws. Wanze-sensei and I won't allow it, right sensei?"

Wanze nodded, grabbed a nearby bag of flour, ripped it open and began emptying it out into his mouth, "I...WILL...NOT...LET...YOU...GO!!"

"Great, he's making ramen again," Sogeking observed.

Wanze plugged a nostril and turned to Franky and the others, "_Ramen Beam!_"

Like very thin and long bullets, bits of ramen noodles shot out of Wanze's nostril and flew past the others, piercing the wall behind them easily. He kept firing volley after volley of noodle rounds, making the others leap and roll out of the way with each shot.

"STOP THAT!"

Wanze turned around and leapt out of the way just in time to avoid one of Sanji's kicks. Herman watched as the Ramen Kenpo man landed on the floor and slid backwards. He noticed sparks of fire dancing off the floor as the skates scraped along the tiles.

What the hell?

"Looks like we'll go from the top,"

Herman swiveled his stalks around to see Franky and the others leaving the car. He sighed loudly and joined Sanji at his side, "Think they have a chance?"

"What they have is their problem. Our problem are those two," Sanji muttered, nodding to the two chefs, "This sucks, she's a cutie!"

Herman smacked him upside the head, "I don't want to have to babysit you, curly-brow!"

"Sa sa sa sa! They got away,"

"Yeah, so what?" Herman asked, turning back to Wanze and Alessandra, "They'll be just fine,"

Alessandra smiled, "I doubt it. The next person after us," she pointed to the third car behind her and her mentor, "...is Nero the Sea Weasel. He's a new recruit for CP9, and he loves to kill,"

"Sa sa sa sa! They're dead meat!"

Herman and Sanji looked at each other, then back at their enemies.

"_Flanchet Shoot!_"

"_Aragosta Duplicare Tsume!_" **(1)**

Sanji lunged at Wanze with a hard kicked aimed at his stomach.

Herman darted towards Alessandra, now wielding two claws in front of thim.

_If I can just grab one limb, it'd be easier on me!_ the Fish-Man thought just before the girl vanished from sight, making him miss, _Dammit!_

Wanze jumped over Sanji's attack and landed in front of the door behind him as Alessandra reappeared alongside him, this time sporting identical roller skates.

_These two are gonna be trouble_... the two chefs thought.

* * *

"Oi, Nero! Nero, you in there?"

Sega pushed open the door to the third car and looked around. A few soldiers on each side, but there was no Nero. He scratched his head and turned to a nearby soldier, "Where's Weasel-Man?"

"He said he had to go over their heads,"

"Over whose heads?"

"He didn't say,"

Sega frowned and walked back into the second cabin. As soon as he left, the back door of the third car opened up and both DJ and Pingu stepped into the car. The second they did though, the workers rose form their seats, their weapons aimed at the both of them.

DJ looked at them, then down at the penguin, "I told you coming in like this was a stupid idea...,"

* * *

Dammit, we can't hit these two! Herman thought as both his and Sanji's moves failed to hit Alessandra or Wanze at least once. Both chefs sat on the counter nearby, smiling at the pirates.

"This is annoying," Sanji muttered, "Get out of our way, we don't have time for this!"

"Okay, then take this," Wanze glanced at Alessandra, who nodded and the two of them began to scrape their skates along the cupboards beneath them.

_**Now** what...?_

"_Ramen Kenpo: Menn-Giri..._,"

Herman and Sanji watched as flames sparked from the two pairs of skates, and watched cautiously as the two enemies began to skate towards them, leaving trails of flame behind them.

"_Taika Skate!_"

Both chefs leapt into the air and swung their legs hard at the two outlaws. Herman quickly rolled himself into a ball and rolled out of the way while Sanji jumped back, one of his legs dancing the flames. The Fish-Man came to a stop, uncurled and turned to see Wanze resting on the counter while Alessandra and Sanji stood a few feet away, the former's legs going back and forth so fast, more and more sparks were created from under her skates.

Wanze lurched forward and spat blood as large lumps appeared on his face.

"Nice one, Sanji...,"

Wanze doubled over and held his face, "You bastard! You dodged my attack and kicked me ten times!"

Ten times? Shit, Sanji's gotten faster...

"Twelve times," Sanji corrected, folding his arms.

Wanze looked up at him, "Are you super strong or something?!"

Sanji puffed his cigarette and exhaled, shaking his head, "No. You're just super weak,"

Herman had to laugh out loud, "BURN!"

"Burn? Alright, if you say so!"

Before he could realize what was happening, Herman felt a great pain in his torso. He looked down to see that Alessandra had kicked him with both skates. Not only were the bladed edges digging into his body, but the intense heat on the blades almost doubled, or even tripled the damage and pain.

Taken back and unable to keep his footing, Herman fell onto his back, allowing Alessandra to stand on top of him. She giggled and held out her very large and very sharp looking kitchen knives

"You know, I have filleted a lot of different fishes. Sea Kings, some of those young sea cats from the Alabasta region, snow crabs and blue lobsters from the colder islands of the Grand Line...," she lowered the knives down and gently ran them along his body, making him bleed a little, "...but I have never, ever filleted a Fish-Man before. Think you'll be my first,"

"I seriously doubt that," Herman spat, glaring up at her.

"You're a cook, I can tell. I can take one look at someone and know what they can do like that," Alessandra snapped her fingers, "Tell me, do you know what kind of knives these are?" she asked, holing the blades up.

Herman glanced at the knives briefly, "_Oroshi hocho_ and _hancho hocho_," **(2)**

"Very good. These are knives that cooks use to cut into big fish so that we can skin and de-bone them for cooking and consumption. Now, I am going to use these to do the same to you,"

"Once again, I seriously doubt that...,"

"And why is that, criminal?"

Herman grinned and grabbed her around the neck with one of his claws and threw her into the nearby counters. He flipped onto his feet and looked down at his small wounds and shook his head, impressed.

_At least she's good with a knife..._

He looked up to see Alessandra already back on her feet, "Unlike fish, we Fishfolk fight back against those who want us!"

"We'll see about that!" Alessandra wiped blood from her lip, "Wanze-sensei's Ramen Kenpo will deal with your friend and my _Kitchen Kenpo_ **(3)** will deal with you!"

"_Kitchen Kenpo_??"

Meanwhile, Sanji was having his own odd chef throwdown with Wanze. He watched as the odd man on skates pulled out a few more bags of flour and emptied them into his mouth. Wanze hunched over, his fingers in his nose and began to pull very long and very thick bundles of ramen out of his nostrils.

Sanji blinked, somewhat disgusted.

"_Ramen Kenpo: Ougi..._," Wanze began to beat the ramen bundles against the floor, "I pull the dough, and I pull it, and I pull it...,"

Sanji watched as the bundles began to wrap themselves around Wanze's body, "What the hell...?"

"I pull it and I pull it to make my special, edible battle suit...," Wanze laughed as he loomed over Sanji, his body enveloped by a suit of ramen...which even had large, stretchy black pants over the lower regions, "_Ramen Formal Battle Suit!_ Sa sa sa sa! _Ramen Kenpo's_ Ultimate Technique is free moving ramen!"

Sanji looked up at him with a glare, "How dare you disgrace food like that!"

"My speed, my strength, and even all of my special abilities are all drastically improved!"

"Shut up and get on with it," Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, still glaring at him, "I'll shove all that dough down your throat...,"

* * *

Back on the Rocketman, Axe was back in the control room, finishing his change in wardrobe. Devon stood by the door to make sure no one came in. He looked at his captain's outfit and shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"I swear, you take the role of Verrani's little brother to the maximum, don't you?"

Axe turned around and looked at himself, "Something wrong?"

"You're wearing something that's almost identical to Rayo's usual clothes, save that little patch with the WG symbol on the front,"

Indeed, Axe wore a black jacket, matching pants and a white shirt underneath the jacket. He couldn't help but grin and shrug, "Well...I figured, who knows, maybe I'll freak Lucci out and make him think that Rayo's actually here!"

Devon facefaulted, "Okay, there are so many holes in the plan, I dunno where to start,"

"Oh, shut the hell up, I look cool! Besides, I bet Rayo doesn't have these," Axe pulled open his jacket to reveal his belt of throwing axes, "I may be dressed similar to him, but these are _my_ trademark. Well, that and my giant axe...dammit, I'm gonna kill whoever has that on them when I catch up with them!"

"You're a freaky little man, aren't you captain?"

"Shut the hell up,"

* * *

"YAH!" Alessandra hit the wall, her skates laying in pieces at her feet. She rubbed her head and glared at the Fish-Man who had just destroyed her mode of transportation, "You bastard! Those were a gift from sensei!"

Herman swiveled an eye around to see Sanji fighting the strange man in his ramen suit, then looked back at Alessandra, "Sorry, but they were really annoying,"

"Compared to what I'm about to do...," she smiled and reached behind her back, "They won't be like that to your eyes anymore!"

Shit, here we go again...now what?

"_3 Course Menu!_" Alessandra quickly brought her hands out and threw something at Herman. It was too fast for him to register until it was too late. He felt another pain in his body and looked down to see another kitchen knife stuck fast in him. It got worse when two more knives hit the first one, making it dig into him even more.

"What the hell-?!" Herman reached down and grabbed the knives. He tried to pull them out, but was surprised to find that they were stuck fast inside, he couldn't get them out as easily as he thought he would.

"_Double Boiler!_"

Herman looked up just in time to see Alessandra yank two large pots off a nearby stove. With the knives preoccupying him, Herman was unable to move as she flung the contents of the pots at him. The first to hit him was boiling hot water that sent his nerves into agony as soon as they hit his skin. He screamed in agony and stumbled back, his flesh already burning at the heat of the water. What came next was surprisingly freezing cold water. Normally, counter heat with cold would be good, but the sudden introduction to such drastic changes in temperature didn't help Herman at all...in fact, it made the pain even worse.

Alessandra smiled as Herman hit the ground, writhing in pain. She whipped out her fillet knives again and stood over him, "Boiled lobster...such a delicacy. Did you know that in some parts of the Grand Line, they serve lobster up as soup, bisque, grilled, or even frozen...though, that tends to harden the meat under the shell," she tapped Herman's body, "Wonder how hard your flesh is? Some people say that eating Fish and Merfolk is a slight version of cannibalism since they both share traits of us humans, but I think they're good enough for food. After all, they're more fish than humans, so the reasoning is sound,"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DIZZY, BASTARD?!"

Alessandra looked up to see Wanze holding Sanji by a leg and an arm with his Ramen Battle Suit, but his head was leaning backward, his eyes swirling around and around.

"Sensei?"

"_Ink Shot!_"

Something black and sticky suddenly attached itself to Alessandra's eyes. She cried out and stepped back into a counter, holding her eyes. Herman slowly staggered to his feet, his body still in pain from the past few attacks she threw at him. Alessandra wiped enough ink out of her eyes to glare at him, her face stained black.

"You bastard! That was foul!"

"You throw hot water on me and you call my move foul?" Herman shook his head, "You're a disgrace,"

"What?!"

"You heard me," Herman snapped at her, "You call yourself a chef, even if you are just an assistant, but all you really do is fight and hurt people with what skills and tools you have at your disposal. That is not the Cook's Way!"

"I don't need a Fish-Man lecturing me about what's right and what's wrong!"

"I'm not telling you as a Fish-Man, I'm telling you as a chef myself! When a chef learns the art of cooking, they are bound by that practice to use their skills to feed empty bellies and the people they care for! They do not, in any way, use their skills and practice to cause harm to anyone!"

"SHUT UP!" Alessandra lunged at him.

Herman rushed at her, but when the two came close, the two of them suddenly stopped in the tracks.

Alessandra smiled as a quiet hissing filled the air, "_Nickelback Lunge..._," she whispered, twisting yet another knife around in Herman's torso. The Fish-Man grunted and tried to stay on his feet as the knife made it even more painful with every turn. After a bit, Alessandra stepped back and pulled out the large kitchen knife, the blade glowing a bright red as blood sizzled on metal.

Herman looked behind Alessandra to see a stove burner on. She had used the lit flame to heat up her knife before ramming it into his body.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Fish-Man...,"

"You shouldn't underestimate me, either...,"

"Menn Soul Press!"

Herman looked back to see Sanji getting pummeled by Wanze and his Formal Battle Suit. Again and again, Sanji was thrown into the sides of the car, knocking things from their proper places. Wanze even turned and threw Sanji at him, but Herman was hurting so badly, he didn't move fast enough and had Sanji thrown into him, sending the two of them flying into a wall.

"Nice, Wanze-sensei!"

* * *

"Devon! Hey, what're you doing up here?"

Devon turned to see Axe climbing onto the roof of the Rocketman again, joining him on the metal hide of the Sea Train. He turned back around, his cloak blowing wildly in the stormy wind and the rush of air that flew past the train, "Just keeping an eye out for the Puffing Tom,"

"Heh...well, at least you were spared,"

"Spared of what?"

Axe tapped the train beneath them with a boot, "Mac just proposed to Elsa,"

"At a time like this?"

"Go figure, huh?" Axe leaned over and nudged him, "Ever think of popping the question to Kirsty?"

Devon kept staring ahead, "The thought had crossed my mind. However, with the way things are, and the way I was raised, I'm not sure how it would happen,"

"Well, when we get her back, you'll figure it out,"

"I don't know. In all my years, I have seen different types of joining ceremonies. If she wasn't in this predicament, I wouldn't be sure how to do it,"

"Wait until you actually pop the question, after we get her back, then you can worry about it,"

"Eh...,"

* * *

While Sanji and Wanze continued their battle, Herman wasn't moving from his last spot. He was knocked out cold on the floor and while Wanze was busy with Sanji, Alessandra was busy taking care of Herman with the assortment of knives and other tools she had around them.

He wasn't able to feel the pain, but he could feel it cut into him, and he wasn't able to defend himself either. It was as if he were in a coma, able to feel and hear, but unable to move, speak or even look at things. It was strange for him to feel her cut into him, but it also felt weird that he couldn't feel any pain from the cutting at all.

"Lessee...I wonder if you can make sashimi from lobster? I know that I can get this big ol' pot and fill it with butter, use some hammers to crack that big shell of yours...who knows, maybe those claws of yours can be trophies or a side dish for someone...who knows, there are so many things one can do with fish nowadays,"

Damn this woman. She has skills of our craft, but she chooses to hurt others with those skills! She has to learn...!

-Flashback-

_"C'mon, Grandpa! Why not?"_

_A young Herman got punched over the head by a large, elderly lobster with a blackish shell. He winced and held his head, looking up at the elder Fish-Man. His grandfather was a great chef known very well throughout Fish-Man Island, and he was teaching his grandson the treasured craft. This included punishing the young lobster Fish-Man when he found out he was going to use a kitchen knife to fight against some of the younger Fish children on the island._

_"Boy, I am gonna tell you only one more time: the tools a chef uses are not meant for hurting people! You don't use kitchen knives to go around like a thug and stab people for fighting with you!" the older lobster punched him over the head again and threw a knife into a nearby butcher block, "I am teaching you to cook so that you can feed those who are in need of food to live, not to use blades and what not to end lives! That is not what cooking is about!"_

_"But if you use knives to cut meat, why can't you cut people?!"_

_"Because people aren't food! They're people!!"_

-End Flashback-

"What to do with you, what to do with you, what to do with-ACK!" Alessandra was cut off suddenly as Herman's claw found itself around her throat. He opened his eyes, looked up at her and growled. He staggered to his feet, holding the human woman a fair height about the floor, holding her tight enough to keep her suspended, but loose enough not to kill her. Glaring at him, Alessandra swiped at him with her long knives. She managed to cut more into him, but this time, he didn't seem phased. On another swipe, he stopped her cold and wrenched the blades away from her.

He let one blade fall to the floor, but he held the other knife to her face, the tip of it barely touching her cheek.

"This is not what a chef uses his tools for! I'm not some animal you can carve up for food in order to survive, young one, I am a person!"

"You're nothing but a big, fat seafood platter, asshole!"

Herman glared and walked to the open flame on the stove nearby. He didn't pay any attention to Sanji's fight, so he wasn't sure on how he was faring. All he wanted to do was punish this so called blasphemer of cookery. He looked at her and grabbed her wrist.

"If you cannot use your skills properly, then you do not deserve them...,"

A few moments later, the train car was filled with a high-pitched scream.

Herman released Alessandra and the assistant crawled away from him, holding her now severely burnt hands close to her. She crawled over to a corner and curled up into a ball, sobbing as her hands turned an ugly color of red. The Fish-Man bowed his head.

"You will get the ability to use your hands again, young one, but I hope that by then, you learn your lesson," Herman looked at the knives at his feet and shook his head, "You were not made for this sort of occupation. You were made to feed the hungry,"

A loud cracking sound made Herman turn his head around to see that Sanji had kicked Wanze through the front door of the car, the odd chef flying through a few more doors into the cars ahead. His claws molting and falling off his hands, Herman dusted himself off and looked ahead. He could see a few familiar faces waiting in the cars. He could see the bad guys in black in the car before the one ahead of him, but in the one before him, he was Pingu and DJ standing off to the sides as numerous soldiers lay sprawled out. DJ was currently sheathing his sword.

"Let's do this,"

"Aye,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, this chapter is DONE! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason. I had difficulty with techniques and everything. Still, hopefully this turned out well. Before I post explanations and preview, I would like to dedicated this chapter to SuperHurricane, who helped me with attacks for Alessandra. Thanks, man, much appreciated! Those who haven't yet, read his Marine OP fic, it's great!**

**(1) This translates into Lobster Double Claw (Duplicare is an italian term for double i believe). Pretty much self-explanatory: Herman uses two claws instead of one and lunges at his enemy, both claws aimed for the opponent.  
**

**(2) These knives are very long filleting knives used in Japan to cut tuna fish apart. Imagine the knives Sanji used against Wanze to cut up his ramen and I think those would be the same length.  
**

**(3) Kitchen Kenpo is Alessandra's fighting style. It is made up of attacks that are named after or related to cooking tools and other things.**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Robin: Long-nose kun! What're you doing here?!**

**Kirsty: Devon will just have to find someone else to be with.  
**

**Azu: Shit, we gotta hide. Don't worry, Kirsty, I swear I won't do anything.**

**Corgi: My nose is never wrong, take off the cloaks!**

**Going Undercover**

**Sega: Looks like we'll have the little rematch after all. Let's do this, and get back down below.**


	32. Going Undercover

**Going Undercover**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Robin and Kirsty had accepted their fates, and they were trying to ride out the train voyage in peace, wanting to make it as painless as possible. Robin sat on one side of the car while Kirsty sat on the other side of the car. As they reflected on their crews and situation, a surprise of great levels made itself known when both Azu and Sogeking not only appeared on the side of the train, but climbed into the train car!"

"Long nose-kun!" Robin gasped as the masked sniper entered the car, "What are you doing here?!"

"Azu?!" Kirsty shot up from her seat and stormed over to the drunken boxer, fist raised, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Without even turning around, Azu leaned to the side, dodging the incoming punch and catching her arm easily. He looked over his shoulder at her, "Is that anyway to greet your nakama, Kirsty?"

"What are you doing here, Long Nose-kun?!" Robin demanded again.

Sogeking chuckled, "If you ask so many questions, I cannot answer all of them at once," he walked to a nearby cart and grabbed a coffee can, "Anyone want any coffee?"

"No, I'm good," Azu waved him off and let go of Kirsty, "You want one, Kirsty?"

"Stop fooling around!"

"You too, Azu!"

Sogeking released the coffee pot and sat down on the seat across from Robin while Azu leaned against the side, looking hard at Kirsty.

"What are-?"

"I am Sogeking, the man from Sharpshooter Island, nice to meet you," Sogeking cut her off, "If either myself or Azu-kun talk, it would be too long, so we're both here to save you two,"

"And we're not the only ones," Azu grinned, "Franky, Sanji, Pingu and DJ are in the other cars beating the shit out of anyone who won't give you up. This yahoo," he jerked a thumb to Sogeking, "Had the idea to come to you guys while the enemy was preoccupied with the so called decoys. I had to come by and make sure you were okay, Kirsty,"

Kirsty glared at him, "Azu...,"

"Luffy-kun and Axe-kun are following us via another Sea Train," Sogeking continued, "They have many allies with them,"

"Damn right!" Azu punched an open palm, "They're gonna come in handy if we're gonna fight to bring you two back! With the future King of the Pirates, Pirate Hunter, Axe and Demon King with us-,"

Azu was cut off and sent flying a few feet into another seat after Kirsty threw a hard punch at him again. He groaned and rolled over, feeling blood trickle down his lip, "Chick's got some power in that punch...good to see she's still got it," he muttered as he climbed to his feet, wiping the blood away.

Sogeking turned back to Robin, "Come, you two, run away with us! There is nothing to worry about, we can get away. I have everything ready for all of us," he reached into his large bag and pulled out multiple pairs of strange looking shoes that looked just like small red octopi, "Take these Octopucts. With these, we can escape by walking outside on the Sea Train and-,"

"Wait,"

Sogeking stopped and blinked at Robin, "Wait?"

Robin looked at him, scowling, "Why would you two do that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, why?" Kirsty muttered angrily, "We broke up with the crews we belong to so we won't give them any grief! We won't go back just because you came after us!"

Sogeking rose from the seat and walked to the side, his back to Robin and Kirsty, "Everyone knows all about your reasons for doing that," he looked back over his shoulder, "It seems that that Ice-ossan guy from the shipyard told them everything,"

Robin and Kirsty looked at him in surprise while Azu cracked his neck loudly, "He's...alive...safe?"

"Yeah," Azu grinned, "I was surprised when I heard that, too. Still, least everything's savvy,"

Robin turned away, "Even with that, we still cannot go back,"

"What are you babbling about?" Sogeking turned on them, "DON'T YOU TWO GET IT?! YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT PROTECTING THEM!! Before you even made those deals, you should've talked to the others, first!"

"Damn right!" Azu nodded as he walked up to Kirsty, "They have a right to know. Axe and Devon especially. Axe is the captain, he is the one who has the main concern about protecting the crew!"

"Protect the crew?!" Kirsty scowled, "Axe brought us together and into the Grand Line just so he could replace his old crew, who I may remind you, is trying to find and kill him! Kill us! Axe only cares about himself-,"

_SLAP_

Kirsty's head snapped to the side, her eyes wide and a large, red mark on her cheek. She reached up and touched the mark, looking at Azu, completely taken back.

Azu glared daggers at her as he lowered his hand, "Axe may not be the most honest and peaceful man, but he always puts his nakama first! Sure, he's done some stupid shit, but who hasn't?! I've known Axe for a few years and despite his fucked up mind, I know that in my heart, if I have to entrust my life to anyone...it's him, so don't you _dare_ go and say that he's always thinking of himself! Remember Slayheim? He came to save all of us, Kirsty, all of us! He even went up against a Vice-Admiral who kicked his ass a week before and killed him! Now, with Devon and Austin-,"

"Don't bring them into this,"

"I am, so shut the hell up!" Azu almost shouted, "Austin looks up to and loves you like a big sister. He loves the others, but I think of all the females in our crew, you are the one he is closest to! Same with Devon! For as long as I have known the two of you, he has always treated you well with respect, love, and loyalty!"

"Devon will have to find someone else to be with,"

"He's not gonna do that! He loves you, and he even fought those CP9 jackasses to bring you back-,"

"I KNOW THAT, I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Kirsty screamed, "I WALKED IN ON THE LAST FEW MINUTES OF THAT FIGHT SO I KNOW WHAT THEY WERE DOING FOR ME! BUT GUESS WHAT, AZU, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT! ALL I ASKED WAS THAT MY NAKAMA BE SAFE BECAUSE I WOULD DIE INSIDE IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ANY OF THEM BECAUSE OF ME AND MY DEVIL FRUIT ABILITY!"

A loud knocking came from the back door of the car. Everyone turned, alarmed.

"What the hell are you yelling about in there, you two?" a muffled voice asked from the other side.

"Shit, we gotta hide!" Azu looked around desperately until he stopped, looking at Kirsty's large cloak, "Don't worry, Kirsty, I won't do anything, I swear!"

"Azu, what the hell?!"

"Get to the other one, Sogeking!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

While the others were dealing with the Puffing Tom, the Straw Hats, Galley-La, Axe-Heads, Franky Family, and Death Roots had come across the detached car that held Captain T-Bone and his men. However, Captain T-Bone was nowhere to be found and the Rocketman had barely plowed into the car. If it wasn't for Roronoa and his _Nittoryu Iai: Rashomon_ technique, the Rocketman would've be crushed instantly. The others watched in amazement as the Rocketman rushed through cleanly cut pieces of the train car, the government soldiers inside staring in horror at what had just happened.

Things were looking bright until the train passed two huge halves of a Dragon Sea King. They were laying on either side of the track and looked as though they were cut with such ease and skill, not one mark besides the but was seen.

"What do you think, Roronoa?" Devon asked, walking up to him.

Zolo pulled his bandanna off his arm and tied it around his head, "The one who did that is ahead of us,"

Devon looked ahead at the dark waters ahead of the train, "This will be interesting, huh?"

"Mhm," Zolo nodded, "He's a strong one. You want him or should I?"

"You already cut the Puffing Tom, you can have him. I'm saving my energy for those CP9 bastards. How far ahead do you think-?"

"Hey, guys!" Zambai shouted from behind them as he adjusted his goggles, "Someone's up ahead and...shit, it's the Ship Cutter!"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you serious?!"

Luffy and Axe looked at them, then at each other, "Ship Cutter?"

Zambai nodded and pointed ahead, "That man is Marine Captain 'Ship Cutter' T-Bone! He's a man who can cut a ship like a steak!"

Luffy smiled widely, "That's amazing!"

"Don't call that amazing!"

Devon looked long and hard at the tracks ahead and he could see a figure in the distance. The figure wore a Marine mark on his uniform, and he was strong from what he could feel off the vibe that emanated from him. He heard movement and talking behind, but he paid them no heed. He just kept staring ahead at the man that stood in their way.

Zolo stepped forward and settled himself in front of the train light, "I will say it once! Open the path!" he shouted.

"This is the path to Justice's honor!" T-Bone shouted back as he drew his large sword from his back, his voice barely audible over the wind and waves, "I will not let you pass, and I will cut you all in half!"

"We will not go anywhere, and we are aiming for something that is behind you!" Zolo drew his swords.

Devon chuckled and stepped back, "I'll give you some room...kick his ass,"

Zolo nodded and stared ahead.

Devon backed off and watched as the Marine Captain ran towards the train, his sword held high.

"_Chokkaku Hichou..._,"

Zolo bent forward, his swords stretched outward, his eyes looking as though they were glowing red, "_Santoryu Gyuuki..._," he leapt off the train and practically flew at T-Bone.

"_...Poon Oodori!_" T-Bone swung his sword and a beam of bright blue energy shot at Zolo, the energy waving around in perfect ninety degree angles, the tip of it looking like a bird's head.

Zolo easily cut through the attack and as he came closer, T-Bone swung his sword again, but Zolo managed to make it by that one too. He looked at T-Bone and pulled back his swords, "_...Muzume!_"

Devon couldn't help but grin as the attack cut through T-Bone and his sword. Not only that, the Marine Captain was flung high into the air and soared past the Rocketman. He didn't turn around as he flew by, though the others couldn't help but stare at the easy defeat of the Marine Captain.

"Hehe...count one owned Marine Captain,"

* * *

The government worker, Corgi, had come into the train car after hearing Kirsty scream at Azu. He walked in and looked around, but the only thing he saw were both prisoners. However, something was different about them. Both of their cloaks seemed to be bigger than he remembered, and Nico Robin had bandaged arms this time. After being told to go away, Corgi found himself at the doorway again, but something was bugging him. He knew something was different, not by their appearance, but also by Nico Robin's behavior. Also, his nose picked up a strong scent of pirates.

Something was not right.

He turned and started walking back.

Kirsty twitched slightly as Azu moved around a little. She dropped her voice very low, "You watch it or else I'll give you a vasectomy without anesthetics or my ability!"

A small "eep" was heard and Azu stopped moving. Kirsty glanced to the side to see Corgi standing beside Robin, holding his chin in thought as Robin said something about Government people being very rude. Movement under her cloak made Corgi look down to see Sogeking's legs beside Robin's.

"Aha! My nose is never wrong!" Corgi looked back at Kirsty, whose cloak also moved around slightly, "Take off the cloaks right now!"

"Damn, looks like we've been caught," Azu slid out of Kirsty's cloak and hopped onto the seat in front of them, "Come on out, man, he knows!"

Sogeking slipped out of Robin's cloak and aimed his slingshot at Corgi's face at close-range.

Corgi was taken back at the sudden appearance, "W-Wait!"

"My name is Sogeking, from Sharp Shooter Island,"

"And I'm Azu Baba, Master of Zui Quan...ready to have your ass kicked, government asshole?"

Corgi looked back and forth at the two of them, "You think this changes anything?!"

Azu shrugged and cracked his knuckles, "Let's find out,"

Corgi gulped and turned on his heels, running for the door, "LUCCI-SAN!"

"SOGEKING!"

"YOSH!" Sogeking quickly aimed at Corgi and let loose the small yellow ball in his slingshot. It hit him dead on and blasted him, knocking him out before he could reach the door.

Azu clapped, "HELL YEAH! Way to go, Soge-!"

He was suddenly cut off as a large fist punched through the car's roof and grabbed him by the hair. Before he or anyone could do anything, Azu found himself flung into the air, landing hard on the car's roof with a few locks of his dreads missing. He groaned and looked up to see Sega standing before him, his hooded cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Looks like we'll be having our little rematch after all," he stretched his legs and got into a stance, "Let's do this and get back down below,"

Azu flipped onto his feet and spun around, taking an offensive crouch, _We don't have time for this...!_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this chapter was short, but hey, no biggy. Hope ya'll liked it!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Sanji: So, these are the people who took Robin-chan and Kirsty-chan?**

**Lucci: You're those kind of people, I see.**

**Kirsty: Azu's here as a _prisoner_?! But you-!**

**Sogeking: You should get ready...it'll happen in an instant.**

**Great Escape?**

**Herman: SANJI! BEHIND YOU!!**


	33. Great Escape?

**Great Escape?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

With Wanze and the Marines defeated, Sanji, Herman, DJ and Pingu entered the CP9 occupied car. Before they entered, Franky and a strange man in black fell through the ceiling in front of them. The man was Nero, the Sea Weasel, who was supposed to have been guarding the third car. With them out of the way, the pirates now stood in the presence of CP9, the assassins for the World Government.

Califa adjusted her glasses and she and the others rose from their seats, "It's gotten so noisy in here all of a sudden,"

"Are all of the escorting Marines down?" Blueno asked.

Kaku shook his head, "But we didn't think much of them to begin with,"

Lucci and Mara looked at the group of criminals at the other end of the train car, the latter pretty much looking excited at a chance to do some damage.

"So, these are the people who took Robin-chan and Kirsty-chan?" Sanji asked solemnly.

Mara frowned and pointed at DJ, "How the hell did you get here? The last time we saw you, you were trapped in the mansion!"

DJ grinned and cracked his knuckles, "What can I say? I'm a fast bastard. I was able to save the others...though I fear I wasn't fast enough to save Ice-ossan or the rope guy," he pointed his katana at the assassins, "You're gonna pay for ending their lives, CP9!"

Herman glanced at DJ, _He's covering his tracks. If they know that Iceburg and Paulie survived, then they'll go back to kill him again and this time they'll make sure they get the job done..._

"Dammit, I should've ripped out your heart when I had the chance!" Mara snarled, walking towards them. Lucci reached out and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks, "Mara...we made a promise, remember?"

The psychotic fangirl muttered under her breath and stepped back, "Yes, Lucci-kun...,"

_"Oi! Pigeon bastard!"_ Pingu hopped onto DJ's head, waving his flippers around angrily, _"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TAKING NAKAMA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"_

Lucci's bird flapped a little, _"You couldn't kick the ass of a fat man,"_

_"WHY YOU DISEASE CARRYING PIECE OF-!"_

DJ reached up and flicked Pingu on the side of the head, "Calm down,"

Mara looked at the aggravated penguin and the calm pigeon, "Did something just happen here?"

Kaku shrugged, "I have no clue, Mara,"

Lucci walked up to Nero, who was picking himself up from the floor. He looked down at him and tilted his head, "Who's he?"

"Corgi said he's a new member of CP9," Kaku explained, "His name is Nero and he can use four of the forms,"

Nero, who was looking like he had been through the paces more than once, glared up at Franky, blood running down his face, "You bastard...you're dead! I'm a combat genius, you can't beat me that easily! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, new guy,"

Nero looked back to see the other CP9 standing behind him, particularly the one with the pigeon on his shoulder, "Ah, you must be Rob Lucci," he spat out some blood, "Give me a little time, I'll kill them all immediately,"

"You're supposed to capture Franky and Azu alive, but you let your emotions get the best of you," Lucci looked down at him, "Forget it. Right now, you have three seconds to run for your life, Nero. Three...,"

Nero blinked, confused, "Run for my life...from who?"

"Two...,"

Mara grinned cruelly at Nero, "You better run, dumbass!"

Nero looked at the two of them, "Wait...wait, you're kidding me, right?!"

"One...,"

"S-stop! Don't do it!" Nero pleaded.

"Too late," Mara wagged a finger, "You're boned, new guy,"

"_Soru!_" Nero disappeared in a blur and made a mad dash for life and freedom. However, he never made it because Lucci caught up with easily, his finger jabbed deep into Nero's back, the blood of the Sea Weasel flying out of the wound, splattering against the nearby seats.

"You half-assed, worthless trash. You call yourself CP9?" Lucci grabbed Nero by the head and threw him out of a nearby window, watching him land in the choppy waters outside. He wiped his finger clean, "You have to master all six forms in order to claim to be a choujin, brat. Califa!"

"Yes, Lucci?"

Lucci turned and walked back to the other agents, "On the report put 'The new guy was too weak, he was worthless'...,"

"Understood,"

Sanji tilted his head, "These are the agents of Justice?"

Franky cracked his neck, "They're way more evil than us...,"

"As for you," Lucci looked back at them, "I saw the way opened the door, and I noticed the handiwork you did back there," he glanced at the soldiers knocked out cold in the previous train car, "You're those kind of people, I see,"

"Please excuse our manners," Sanji said casually, "We didn't mean to be so rude,"

"You're here for both Nico Robin and the White Dragon," Lucci reasoned, "Give up now!"

* * *

Azu hit the roof, blood oozing down his nose and lip. He rolled over onto his knees and glared at Sega, who was standing in front of both him and the whole his fist had made earlier.

"You can't win against me, Azu," Sega shouted over the wind, "You couldn't beat me in the ring, and you can't beat me now,"

"Then why want a rematch?" Azu shouted back, "Answer me that, jackass!"

"I just wanted to see if you had what it took, but it looks like that was a bad call. I can't kill you, so you can either surrender now or you can get your ass kicked by me again,"

Azu jumped to his feet and stomped the roof hard, making a large dent in the metal underneath him.

"Come on...,"

The two men rushed at each other, each one determined to beat the other. Azu slid to a stop and threw a hard kick, but Sega managed to duck easily and land his own kick into Azu's stomach, sending him skidding further down the roof of the train car. That didn't stop Azu though, since he was soon back on his feet, fists raised.

This guy seems to know what I'm gonna do, but how is that possible? He's not of Sky Island, I would've seen wings long before this time, so he can't have Mantra. He's strong and fast, but can he really read me that easily?

"Tell me something, Sega,"

"We don't have time-,"

"Just answer me this question and I'll end this,"

"What is it?"

"How the hell are you able to kick my ass like you do? Is capoera really that powerful?"

Sega smiled, "I have muscle memory,"

"Muscle...memory?"

He nodded, "When I fight someone, I watch them fight and after a little bit of watching, I can copy their style!"

Azu raised an eyebrow, "That's a bunch of bullcrap!"

"Is it?" Sega smiled before raised his fists and began to teeter from side to side. This was a pose that Azu recognized to be of Drunken Boxing.

"Oh...crap...,"

* * *

Robin, Kirsty, and Sogeking had entered the second train car despite the protests of the masked long nose sniper. The others were pleased to see that they were okay, but they were stunned when Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to blindside Sogeking and throw him over to their side.

She looked up at them as her extra limbs disappeared, "It seems that words are meaningless to you people,"

At that moment, the roof to the second car broke open and both Azu and Sega fell into the car, Azu's body pinned down by Sega.

"Azu-kun!"

"Azu!"

"Bakazu!"

Lucci looked down at Azu and began to laugh, "At least one person has the right to be called CP9, unlike Nero. At least Sega managed to retrieve a prisoner,"

"Wait!" Kirsty stepped forward, "Azu's here as a _prisoner_?! But you-!"

"We said that we wouldn't bother with either yours or Nico Robin's nakama," Mara cut her off, "The pervert here happens to be no longer part of the Axe-Head crew,"

"WHAT?!"

"Bull-!" Azu didn't get to finish as he was knocked out cold by Sega's fist.

Kirsty looked at Azu as he was dragged out of the aisle, "He...he left?"

"Fought the captain and everything," Lucci chuckled, "Kaku and I saw it for ourselves. Believe us, White Dragon, we would never go back on our word,"

_I can't believethat he left the crew..._ Kirsty looked at Azu on the floor, _Why come after me if he left the crew...?_

"Franky-kun!" Sogeking turned to Franky dramatically, "Cut the third car loose!"

Franky, Sanji and DJ looked at him, "Cut it loose? Why?"

"So we can get away," Sogeking explained, "You should get ready, because it will happen in an instant. DJ-kun...,"

DJ looked at him, then something in his mind clicked. He nodded and strapped his sword to his back.

Kaku turned to Blueno, "Don't let Franky escape!"

"_SOGEKING SMOKE STAR!_"

All of a sudden, the second car was enveloped by a thick, noxious smokescreen, causing CP9 and the others to cough.

Kaku cursed as he coughed, "What a lame trick!"

"DJ-kun!"

"I'm on it!"

As she coughed, Kirsty felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pick her up off the ground, "Hey-!"

"THEY'RE COMING WITH US, YOU BASTARDS!"

"RUN!"

"I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING!"

Kirsty didn't have to suffer smoke inhalation long because with DJ carrying her, she soon found herself in the third car, free of the smokescreen that Sogeking had thrown onto the floor. DJ set her down as the train car became separated from the main train.

Pingu honked quietly as he set Azu down on the floor, kicking the drunken boxer in the ribs before walking off. Franky looked at the penguin, "That is not a normal bird...,"

Herman scoffed, "No shit," he looked back at the train ahead of them, "Getting them back without fighting those government bastards was a great idea. Good job with the smokescreen, Sogeking,"

"Yosh!"

"But...," Sanji lit a new cigarette, "...that was too easy,"

Franky nodded and stared ahead, "Yeah. Even with the cars completely separated, this feels wrong," he looked back at Azu, "These guys aren't the small fries,"

As if on cue, long ropes lashed out and wrapped themselves around the outside of the car. Franky, Sanji and Herman looked up in surprise to see that each rope had many large thorns protruding from them.

"Thorn whips?!" Franky looked at the ropes, "Shit!"

Herman turned to his nakama, "DJ! Cut the whips, right now!"

"I'm on it!"

Before he could make it over there though, the car suddenly lurched forward violently and before they knew it, their unhinged car crashed into the other car.

"Such power...," Sanji reared his head back just in time to avoid Blueno's large hand as the agent grabbed hold of the doorway to the train car. The government agent stood between the two cars, a hand on each doorway, "That smokescreen was a pretty lame idea,"

_Shit!_ Herman grimaced, _We almost made it out of here!_

Lucci walked out of the smokescreen and looked at his comrade, "Blueno, don't kill the pirates. We made a promise to both of them, after all,"

Sanji glared at them, "Sogeking! Protect Robin-chan with your life!"

"Same with you DJ!" Herman snapped as he and Sanji ran at Blueno.

"Ready, Red?!"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's tear this car apart!" Sanji pulled his leg back and rammed it hard into Blueno's shoulder as Herman threw a hard punch to Blueno's gut. The agent just looked at them, completely unphased.

Herman stared in surprise, "What the hell?! This guy's like Axe, his body's tough as hell!"

"Oi! That's the weird fighting style I told you guys about!" Franky shouted from behind, "They're not normal people!"

"NO SHIT!"

Sanji growled and flipped over onto one hand, his body spinning around and around rapidly.

Herman backed away quickly.

"_Concasse!_" Sanji spun his leg and rammed the back of his foot hard into Blueno's ribs. The large man winced and seemed to teeter a bit at the impact of Sanji's attack.

Kaku narrowed his eyes, "That's an incredibly powerful kick. It almost broke through his Tekkai," he looked at his large teammate, "Blueno, don't let him make a fool of you, or else they'll cut your pay. He is only one man,"

Sanji landed safely on his feet, "They just realized that now...,"

"Robin! What are you doing?!"

"Kirsty-chan?!"

Both chefs turned to see Robin was using her Devil Fruit powers on Sogeking again while DJ fell to his knees, holding his stomach after being slugged into the belly by Kirsty's punch.

"_Occho Fleur Clutch!_"

Sogeking bent over backward and his back snapped loudly, making him fall to the floor.

"Long-nose!"

"DJ! Kirsty, what the hell-?!"

Kirsty held up her palm, which was already glowing white. She didn't even look at Herman, but her aim was dead on.

"How many times...do we have to tell you guys to stay the hell out of our business?!" she hissed, "How stubborn can you possibly be?!"

"Kirsty!"

"Robin-chan!"

"Hey, pay attention to where you're looking,"

Herman and Sanji spun around just as Kaku launched a double jump kick to the two of them. Neither of them were able to dodge the kick, which sent the both of them flying into the car, crashing into and destroying a few seats as they landed behind their nakama.

Pingu ran over and hopped onto Herman's chest, slapping his face, _"GET UP, YOU MORON, GET UP!"_ he began to slap faster, _"I MAY BE STRONG, BUT I CAN'T FIGHT ALL OF THESE ASSHOLES ON MY OWN!"_

Franky looked back and frowned, "Geez, you guys are all the same, aren't you?" he growled and turned back around, "We've come this far, but if you want to escape. Here's your chance!" he planted his large hands on the wall with the door and with both hands and head, he began to push the wall as hard as possible.

Kirsty and Robin watched in surprise as the wall broke away and Franky was flying with the wall into the other car, causing Blueno and the other CP9 members to back away and release the train car.

"Franky, wait a minute!" Sogeking shouted after him as he got to his feet.

"Wait!" Robin called, "We're not trying to escape!"

"It's true!" Kirsty yelled.

"Robin-chan, Kirsty-chan...," Sanji rose up and dusted himself off, still feeling the pain from Kaku's kick, "We've come this far, so what're you saying? We all knew about your situations, and we still came after you! Even if we're somehow attacked, by the Government's Buster Call, we can handle it! Why won't either of you come with us?!"

Herman coughed and rolled over, holding his head, "Shit...anyone got any aspirin?"

Pingu honked loudly and bounced up and down, pointing at something ahead of him.

Herman looked up to see what he was yelling about, and when he saw it, his eyes went wide.

"SANJI! BEHIND YOU!"

A loud creaking sound from behind Sanji reached the blonde chef's ear.

"That Buster Call...," a familiar voice murmured, "...is a serious problem,"

Sanji's eye widened and he slowly turned around to see Blueno standing behind him, a strange looking doorway slowly fading away behind the CP9 agent.

"_Rankyaku!_"

A glowing air blade hit Sanji dead on in the chest and the blonde flew to the other end of the train car, hitting the floor and sliding back to the edge, almost falling off the detached train car.

"Sanji!" Sogeking stared in horror at him, then looked back at Blueno, who was advancing towards them, "What was that? He came out of nowhere!"

DJ lifted his head and watched Blueno walk past him, a chill running down his spine when he saw the look in the agent's eyes, What kind of man is he?

Sogeking gulped, "This is bad...I have to do something...quick!" he muttered before darting forward, standing between the girls and Blueno, his slingshot outstretched, "Wait!"

"What are you-?!"

"Let me handle this!" he snapped, looking back at the two of them. He turned back to Blueno, "The great 'I' will...," he trailed off suddenly when he realized Blueno was nowhere to be seen, "Where the hell did he go?"

A creaking from behind told him where he was. Sogeking turned around to see Blueno standing before him again, standing in front of another strange doorway. Before he could do anything, the large man rushed him and plunged his finger into his body.

"_Shigan_,"

Blueno removed his finger and watched as Sogeking fell to the floor like a sack of bricks.

"USOPP!"

"_Tekkai_," Blueno muttered before turning around. Just as he did, he received a kick to the face from Sanji, but thanks to _Tekkai_, the kick didn't go through.

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" Blueno asked calmly, looking at him casually, "That kick has no power,". He grabbed Sanji's leg and threw him over his shoulder and into the floor, making a large dent in the process as debris flew into the air before he threw the Straw Hat pirate to the other end of the car.

"You're quite persistent, aren't you?" the CP9 asked as he began to walk towards him.

"Wait!"

Multiple arms sprang out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Blueno, stopping him.

Robin looked hard at Blueno's back as she held him in place, "We won't run away. This should be enough for you,"

"That's right," Kirsty nodded, joining Robin at her side, "Leave them alone!"

"They are the ones who started this," Blueno reasoned, "I had no choice,"

Robin glanced at the others and nodded, "Then...let's get on our way and leave,"

"As soon as I get Azu," Blueno looked around as Robin's extra arms disappeared, "Now, where is he?"

"I'm over here, you fuckin' piece of cowshit!"

Blueno looked back to the end of the car with the missing wall. Leaning against said wall, holding his sides was Azu, a smile on his face.

"If you think...that I'm going anywhere...with a lying, cow humper like yourself, then you are sorely mistaken," Azu chuckled, inching his way closer to the edge.

"Azu...?" DJ sat up, "Don't...!"

"See you on the other side, kiddo...," Azu closed his eyes, stretched out his arms and fell back out of the car, hitting the water and letting the dark waves consume him.

"AZU!!"

Blueno frowned, "A coward's way out, eh? Fine. White Dragon, Nico Robin, let's go,"

Robin nodded and guided Kirsty to the strange door at the edge, the doctor's eyes brimming with tears at Azu's suicidal act. As they neared the door, Sogeking pushed himself off the floor.

"Wait...a minute, you two...," he panted behind his mask, "It'll be alright. I know that you're still hiding something, Robin...,"

"Whether or not you are, Kirsty-chan," DJ staggered to his feet, using a nearby seat as a crutch, "You just can't up and leave us. Don't you know one of the most important laws of being on a pirate crew? Pirates cannot leave their crew without their captain's permission!"

The two of them were quickly silenced with a blow from Blueno.

With that, the women entered the strange doorway and began to walk away from the car, leaving their former nakama behind them.

"Robin-chan!"

"Kirsty!"

"That won't reach them," Blueno said solemnly, looking at the pirates, "They cannot break their promises,"

"Why can you say that?" Sanji demanded, glaring pure hatred at the government assassin, "Huh?!"

Blueno looked at him, "Twenty years ago, a certain island was destroyed. This island fell under the Buster Call of the World Government, and even though all of the inhabitants were supposed to die, Nico Robin managed to survive,"

"What did you say...?"

"The Buster Call combines five Marine Vice-Admirals and ten battleships. For Nico Robin, the combined firepower was so traumatizing, she will never forget it for as long as she lives. The fear that has built up inside of her since childhood is now dirged towards her nakama. She has lost the will to oppose us,"

"AND WHAT ABOUT KIRSTY?!" Herman screamed at him, "WHAT ABOUT HER, HUH?!"

Blueno glanced at him, "I don't know her whole story, but from what I know, she didn't have to suffer a Buster Call to lose her will to fight against us," he turned and began to make his way to the strange door in the air he had made.

"All of you...," Sanji pounded the floor, "HOW ROTTEN ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"This is all for the sake of Justice," Blueno stopped and turned to him, "I sympathize with them," he turned back around and entered the doorway, the door slowly closing behind him.

Screaming angrily at the top of his lungs, Sanji ran for the door and swung a powerful kick...but it was too late. The door was closed, and they had lost their nakama.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's done. Hope you guys enjoyed, I tried to do some stuff for this, and I think it worked out nicely. Only a chapter away until Enies Lobby, guys!**

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Luffy: What the hell were you doing on the tracks, Froggy?! You could've gotten killed!**

**Devon: Great, we lost the tracks and the Franky Family...!**

**Paulie: Look here. I made this map when I was repairing the tracks one time. This is the rough outline of Enies Lobby.**

**Dusty: Axe, I know the Government's messed up, but why do you hate them so much?**

**Final Preparations**

**Zambai: The island with no night...Enies Lobby!**


	34. Final Preparations

**Final Preparations**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Things were...or rather had...been going smoothly for the pirates and the others on the Rocketman until they were suddenly forced off the sea rail thanks to the giant frog, Yokozuna, who had appeared out of nowhere and smacked it off track. Now, the giant frog, Axe, Luffy and Endo stood on the roof. Luffy and Endo were screaming at the frog while Axe calmly sat on the top of the train light, an amused look on his face at the others.

"What the hell were you doing on the tracks, Froggy, you could've gotten killed?!" Luffy screamed at the frog, "We had almost caught up with Sanji and you made us go off course!"

"Gero gero gero!"

"You 'gero' me one more time and I'll eat you!"

Endo's arm was soon covered in large wooden spikes, "Mind if I mace him?"

Axe shook his head as the two others began to try and hit the large frog, but chuckled to himself when he watched Yokozuna easily block their small attacks.

_Bakas..._

"OI! Yokozuna!" Kokoro shouted from the control car window, "Come here, will ya?"

"Gero?!" Yokozuna looked past Luffy and the three outlaws could see the frog's eyes change from anger to relief just before the massive amphibian jumped clear over them and the control car. Axe quickly moved to see him land just behind the control car, croaking happily to Kokoro.

Endo climbed up to where Axe was, "I swear, we oughta roast that frog!"

Axe scoffed and shoved him to the side as he walked off, "Yeah, I'll use you as fire kindling, merc,"

"OI!" Endo saved himself and straightened his footing, glaring at Axe, "You gotta problem with me, rock baka?!"

"You know I do, Ordam, or do you not remember our little discussion before we left Water 7?"

"That's it! Axe, you and I have to talk,"

"i ain't talking to no hired hand," Axe flipped him off, "I'll work with one to fight the Government, but I won't talk to one,"

"JUST GET INSIDE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Inside, things weren't much better. With the attack Yokozuna did on the Rocketman, they had not only lost their course, and not only had the people inside went through a rough patch, but...they were missing a few key companions.

Devon leaned against the wall, arms folded under his cloak, "This is just great. We lost the tracks, and the Franky Family!" he tapped his arm idly, "That cuts our man-power by sixty people. We're gonna need all the power we can get if we're gonna storm the Judiciary Island of the World Government,"

"Don't worry!" Dusty popped up in front of him, a smile on her face, "Chizuru and Nami are helping Kokoro-san find our way back to the tracks! As soon as we find the tracks, we find the Franky Family, and we find DJ-kun, Kirsty and the others!"

"I sure hope so, kit," Devon looked up at the ceiling, "I sure hope so. I just hope they managed to save her before we meet up with them,"

"Aw, don't worry, Dev!" Dusty slugged him in the arm playfully, "Sooner we get Kirsty back, the sooner we'll get back to Water 7, and the sooner you two can do whatever things you two wanna behind closed doors-,"

_BONK_

Dusty went down with a large bump on her head. Devon shook his head and withdrew it into his cloak.

_Damn, Dusty, how hard of a head do you have?!_

* * *

Speaking of the lost Franky Family, they and their King Bulls, Sodom and Gomorrah and just come across the last two detached train cars of the Puffing Tom. In the train car, they caught sight of Sanji and the others, and a woman crawling on the floor, but decided to leave her be on Herman's orders. With the pirates on board, the Franky Family were told of Franky's and Azu's actions on the Sea Train against CP9.

"So, aniki sacrificed himself?!"

"WHAT A NICE GUY!!"

"I'm gonna miss Azu!"

"Me too!"

Azu nodded as he plopped down beside the others, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss him too,"

The whole vessel went quiet for a few moments before everyone snapped their heads to the soaked Drunken Boxer.

"EH!? AZU?!"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't the damn Easter Bunny," Azu picked his ear, annoyed by the screaming, "What's with you guys, who died?"

"WE THOUGHT YOU DID!!"

Azu waved them off, "Naw, I didn't die. I just executed a smart plan," he eyed his nakama, "DJ, I said I would see you on the other side, but I barely missed you guys!"

DJ gawked at him, eye twitching, "W-What the hell...are you talking about?!"

"By the Eight Gods, you're not that stupid, are you?" Azu sighed and shook his head, "By 'I'll see you on the other side' I meant 'I'll see you on the other end of the cars of the Sea Train', DJ. What did you think I meant?"

"WE THOUGHT YOU MEANT HEAVEN!!"

Azu blinked and looked at them as he began to dry out his dreadlocks, "Why would you think that?"

About everyone fell over at that moment.

"OI! I SEE IT!" a scream from outside made everyone look up, "THE SIGHT OF THE NO NIGHT ISLAND! ENIES LOBBY!"

One Family member smiled and got up, "What, for real?!"

"We're gonna save aniki!"

Sanji frowned, "No night island?"

"Yeah!" another Family member nodded, "No matter what, there is no nighttime at there at all, so we call it a daytime island," he pointed out the window, "It's the Judiciary Island!"

Azu walked to the nearest window and shoved a few members out of the way and looked straight ahead. There, in the distance, as if it were a beacon of light of some kind at the end of the tracks...was a large island bathed in sunlight. Even the dark clouds weren't present anywhere on it except on the outer perimeter of the island.

_That's Enies Lobby, eh?_ Azu gripped the window sill tightly, cracking it in many place, _That's where that bastard Spanda took Tom-san!_

A loud whistling sound filled the air, making everyone look away from the no night island.

"It's Straw Hat-san!"

"Luffy!"

Azu turned to the other side of the ship and looked out the window where his nakama were standing. Out in the distance was a bright light coming towards them, and in front of that light, he could make out the form of Monkey D. Luffy and...

"Yokozuna?!" Azu dashed over and shoved DJ out of the way, "SONOFABITCH! ABOUT TIME YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT'D YOU DO, STOP FOR SEA KING OR SOMETHING!?"

* * *

"SOGEKING OF SHARPSHOOTER ISLAND?!"

Dusty, Chopper, Luffy, Endo and Penny stood around Sogeking, their eyes lit up brightly with excitement at the caped hero that stood before them.

Sogeking nodded, "That's right. I'm a friend of Usopp's and I'll be helping you on this journey,"

Niri turned to her friends, "You guys know that is Usopp, right?"

Axe and the others nodded, "We ain't stupid,"

"Making sure," Niri rubbed her neck and sighed, "Honestly, if you gave Dusty a piece of crap and called it chocolate, she'd eat it without question,"

"No, she wouldn't!" DJ protested.

After awhile of getting to know the new 'masked hero' friend of Usopp's, Paulie called the entire group over to him, a large piece of drawing paper in front of him.

"Listen up!" he said loudly as they gathered around him, tapping the paper, "I came here one time to repair the tracks-,"

"TRAITOR!"

"Shut up, Dusty!" Devon and Arisa muttered, punching her over the head again.

Paulie cleared his throat, "Look here. I made this map when I was repairing the tracks one time, out of memory. This is the rough outline of Enies Lobby,"

Everyone looked down to see a strange drawing with some buildings surrounded by what looked like a fence and a large, dark circular area around the inner areas.

Luffy tapped the spot, "What's the dark spot?" he asked Paulie.

"That's the waterfall,"

"Waterfall?"

"You'll understand when we get past the Main Gates," Paulie took a drag of his cigar, "Now, regarding power. Combined, we have at least seventy or eighty people with us while the Judiciary Island has numbers between two-thousand and three thousand soldiers,"

"Not to mention CP9," Axe cracked his knuckles, "We're gonna have one helluva fight on our hands,"

Penny hopped up and down, "Hey, maybe Mr Poly can help us out! Mr Poly, what's your book say about Enies Lobby?!"

The short old man shuffled forward and opened the large book, showing everyone a more detailed description of the Judiciary Island.

Axe leaned to the side to Niri, "I'd love to know how that book works,"

"Me too," she whispered back, "Betcha Rayo would love to have a book like that,"

Axe grinned, "Information is a weapon sometimes. I think Rayo would love to at least look at that book,"

Mr Poly cleared his throat, "Here is the problem with the battle plan," he pulled out a metal pointer from his pocket and slapped the page, "From the Main Gate to the Gate of Justice...that is your window of opportunity. If you guys cannot save those you are wanting to save, then all hope is lost,"

Luffy tilted his head, "Why?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "I told you before we left Water 7, Luffy! When one passes through the Gates of Justice, they either go to Marine Headquarters, or they go to the underwater prison of Impel Down! If we fail to save them before they pass through that gate, then this trip will have been for nothing,"

"Don't worry, we'll get them," Axe pounded his fist into an open palm, "I'll see to that. I'll also try and bring this place down to it's knees and show this fuckin' Government that they can't do what they want!"

Dusty's ears twitched as she turned to her captain, "Axe, I know the Government is messed up, but why do you hate them so much?"

"Because the so called Government that is supposed to be protecting this world of ours is made up of cold-blooded killers who get rid of anyone they want! Revolutionaries, pirates...,"

"But those guys are outlaws, they have to get rid of them," Dusty reasoned.

"They also get rid of innocent people!" Axe snapped at her, "I learned a long time ago that the Government will get rid of anyone, innocent or guilty, so long as they make up a goddamn story to make everyone look guilty! Whenever bounty hunters or Marine soldiers can't do the job, they send assassins or call forth a Buster Call to do the job," he slowly grinned, "The only real people who can oppose them and survive, that I know of, are the really strong kinds. Shidyk D. Shade, Rayo Verrani, 'Red-Hair' Shanks, Whitebeard, and even Gold Roger managed to defy the Government before he was executed!"

"Okay...,"

"You see, the Government works like this. They try to obtain peace, but to do that, they kill people instead of peaceful solutions like they should be doing. They've killed pirates, revolutionaries, and even whole families of innocent people to get what they want!"

"What are you talking about?"

Axe looked at the others, "I read something long ago...there was once this great family of outlaws that were around during the days of the Pirate King. Not many people know about them now, unless they're old enough to remember them, but these people were legends themselves. You know that Whitebeard is one who could match Gold Roger in strength, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"This family was on the Grand Line at the same time, and they took on both Roger's and Whitebeard's crews from time to time, sometimes at the same time and managed to make it out to live and see another sunrise. These people, though they never got the power and respect that Roger earned as Pirate King, they were a thorn in the Government's side-,"

Mr Poly nodded, "I know of that family, boy. I heard that they did all sorts of crimes against the Government. They raided islands for treasure, they fought Marines, and I heard rumors that they even studied the Poneglyphs,"

"That is before the Government made the family extinct," Axe sighed and plopped to the floor, "I heard many stories about that group and after reading about the Government's actions on numerous islands, I grew to respect and admire them. I had hoped that I would meet them one day on the Grand Line, but when I found out that they were extinct, I knew that it would be pointless to search,"

"Is that why you hate the Government?" Devon asked, "Because they do this kind of evil all the time?"

Axe nodded, "The Government may have most of the world under their power, but they don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies! The only ones still around from the days of Roger as Pirate King are either too old and are living in hiding, or they're old as hell and doing what they can before they're picked off by the Government,"

"If you hated the Government, doesn't that mean you hated Niri?" Siamon asked, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "Niri may have been a Marine, but she was my friend before she was a Marine and before I knew about the Government's crimes. I could never hate her for what this bastard organization did, even if she was a part of it at the time,"

Zambai turned away from the conversation and ran to the window, "You guys! Come here and look at this!"

Everyone rose and ran to the windows or outside to see a huge island just a short distance from the Rocketman. Around the island was a very tall, iron fence that surrounded the perimeter. Behind the fence were buildings that were even taller than the fence, their white marble shining in the eternal sunlight that hung above the island.

"The island with no night...Enies Lobby!"

"Guys, look behind the farthest building," Siamon pointed ahead to something huge behind a large tower, something that had a gigantic World Government insignia painted on it, "That is the Gate of Justice!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Dusty and DJ gawked at the massive gate, "THAT'S HUGE!"

Niri shivered a little bit, "I never thought I'd see this place, but now that I have...it sends chills throughout my body,"

"That's the evil of the World Government, Niri," Axe patted her on the shoulder as he donned a pair of sunglasses, "You'll get used to it. I'm just glad you're with me instead of against me,"

"Me too," she patted his hand and took a deep breath, "Me too,"

Paulie stuck his head out, "Get in here you two, you need to hear the battle plan,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Awright! The time for Enies Lobby has finally come! Let's get some more blah of Enies Lobby outta the way, then let the assault on the Judiciary Island begin!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Spandam: Lucci and the others are coming and with them are the best souvenirs anyone could ask for.**

**??: Don't 'Chapapa' me!!**

**??: Mara and Sega's been gone for awhile now. Wonder how they did?**

**??: Grr...our pack is strong, though some members are idiots...**

**Shadow Warriors of the Judiciary Island**

**Den Den Mushi: IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY AND THAT AXE BASTARD!!**


	35. Shadow Warriors of the Judiciary Island

**Shadow Warriors of the Judicial Island**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

* * *

A short while before the Rocketman approached Enies Lobby, the Puffing Tom came to a stop at the train station of the Judicial Island and both passengers and criminals began to get off. With the train at a stop, numerous Marines and Government agents came down the white stairs to greet the assassins and to take the prisoners with them.

"It's the arrival of CP9!"

"CP9, good job on your latest mission!"

"They've brought the criminals with them! They're in this car!"

They probably thought taking the prisoners would be easy, but Franky made it difficult for the first Marine to try and drag him by the chains that bound his large, artificial body. As soon as the Marine tried to lead him away, Franky latched his jaws around the soldier's head and hung on like a wild dog with a piece of meat.

"OI! Bastard, treat me with respect, who the hell do you think I am?!" Franky asked as the Marine screamed and struggled to pull his head out of his mouth.

"Don't come here!"

"This one bites!!"

Lucci stepped off the train, closely followed by Mara and glanced at Franky, "What a noisy guy...,"

"He's just a dumbass, don't pay him any mind, Lucci-kun!" Mara patted him on the back, unaware of his eye twitching at that very moment.

With the prisoners in tow, the CP9 agents made their way up the stairs to the Main Gate, passing through a large number of Marines and Government Agents who stood on either side of the stairway. As they walked past, murmurs rippled through the lines when they laid eyes on the assassins and the criminals with them.

"CP9 is so amazing...such tension in the air!"

"Look. That big one must be Cutty Flam...,"

"If _that's_ Cutty Flam, then those two women are-!"

"Nico Robin and 'White Dragon' Kirsty!"

"Holy shit, they really hot!!"

_Great. Just what I need, to be hit on while I'm in handcuffs..._ Kirsty's eyebrow twitched, _This sucks. Why can't I be in handcuffs with Devon in private and... _she shook her head violently, _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? AZU, YOU DAMNED PERVERT YOU GOT ME THINKING CORRUPT THOUGHTS NOW!!_

"Open the Gates of Justice!"

The massive gate doors ahead of them slowly opened and when they reached the top of the stairwell, an impressive sight fell upon them. Franky's eyes widened in disbelief while Kirsty just stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Franky demanded.

Ahead of them was a large island that seemed to be suspended over a giant, seemingly bottomless waterfall, connected to the main gate by a strip of land. On the island were numerous brown buildings, but ahead of the suspended island was a huge, white tower with the World Government flag perched on top of it. Near the top, in bold letters were two words.

**ENIES LOBBY**

Franky ran as far as he could to the edge and looked down, "_This_ is a waterfall?! I can't see the bottom at all!"

"You're noisy, Cutty Flam...,"

* * *

"At this moment, Lucci and the others are coming and with them are the best souvenirs anyone could ask for," a figure walked around a large office, a sword held over it's shoulder. The figure was a man with pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, lightly colored hair and a strange, metal facemask that seemed to cover a good portion of his face.

On a large couch in front of him and his desk sat three figures. Two of them were pretty large while the one in the middle was of normal size.

"When they get here, all eight members, including myself, of CP9 will be gathered together at last after five years!"

"Spanda, you jackass!"

Spandam, chief of CP9 turned around to see a large group of people standing in the shadows behind the couch. There were five of them, each one a different size and gender than the others. Still, these facts didn't deter from the one fact that was important: They were all as deadly as the last one.

A tall, thin man with graying black hair stepped forward into the light, adjusting the tie around his neck as he glared at Spandam. He straightened his tie and cracked his neck.

"You keep forgetting there are more than just eight CP9, Spanda!"

Spandam frowned, "Only eight real CP9, Davros, and that's us!"

Davros Saxon shook his head, "No matter who tells you, you still think your group is the only group that CP9 has to offer to the World Government, Spandam. Did you forget that with the size of CP9, the Gorousei themselves ordered two chiefs to keep them all under control?!"

The masked man turned away, picking his nostril boredly, "Blah, blah, blah...shut up, baka,"

A loud growling came from the shadows and a pair of glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, glaring at Spandam, making the pale man jump and back away.

Davros held up his hand, smirking, "Wanisuke...thank you, but you can stop now,"

"Yes, Chief...," the one called Wanisuke stopped growling and gripped the back of the couch, showing off large, scaly green hands with razor sharp claws, "Forgive me,"

"No problem at all, but be sure to show Spandam respect...though he doesn't deserve it,"

"Why you-!" Spandam was about to leap at the thin man, but stopped and cleared his throat loudly, "As I was saying. Today is the day that all CP9 come together after so long of being apart. However, something bugs me," he grabbed a newspaper from his desk and held it out to the ones on the couch, "What is the meaning of this, you three?!"

"What is it?" Davros walked over and snatched the paper away, eyes scanning, "Twenty-three people dead. Alright, so what?" he looked at Spandam, "Your people screw up?"

Eye twitching, Spandam snatched the paper back and glared at the three on the couch, "In our new plan to assassinate the leader of the revolution, you three were only supposed to wipe out three people, not twenty-three!" he snapped, slamming the paper down, "What the hell happened?! If any of you have any excuses, let me hear them right now!"

"Yoyoi!" one of the two larger forms on the couch bowed his head to the floor, his legs sticking up in the sky as he performed a strange headstand, "I make all my apologies, Chief! Everything is my responsibility!"

"Cut that out, Kumadori!" the average sized person snapped. He was a dark-skinned man with an open martial artists jacket and tie. He had a strange mustache, a pair of sunglasses perched ontop of his head, and a nasty scar over his left eye.

"A man shouldn't lower his head so easily!" the tanned man turned to Spandam, "I'll explain everything to the Chief, so sit down!"

A loud zipping sound came from the last person on the couch. The last one was a large, fat round man, who reminded Davros of a large owl, but the strangest thing about this man was that he had a very big zipper for a mouth, and he had just pulled the zipper open.

"Yoyoi!" the first man, Kumadori, one who looked as though he belonged in kabuki theater raised a large knife, "I'm really sorry, Chief! If it comes down to it, I'll open my own stomach and take full responsibility!"

"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!"

"Yoyoi!"

The scarred man turned to Spandam, "It's wrong, Chief! We followed the plan and started the infiltration for the assassination, but the plan that no one was supposed to know about was mysteriously discovered!"

"I talked about the assassination in town, chapapa!"

"WHAT?!" the middle man turned to the owl-like person next to him, "So it was you again, Fukurou?! What does that damn zipper on your mouth serve for then, huh!?" he reached up, grabbed the side of the owl-man's face and began to pull hard, "When will that damned big mouth of yours be cured?! We are supposed to be the most elite secret agents, but we can't do our jobs if you go blabbing our secret plans to everyone you meet!"

"I talked about it accidently, chapapa...,"

"Don't 'chapapa' me!!"

"Yoyoi! No, don't blame Fukurou for this, Jyabura!" Kumadori said loudly as he gripped the knife tighter, "I will take full responsibility! Seppuku!" he rammed the knife into his stomach, but the second it touched his body, it snapped into two piece, "Tekkai...,"

Jyabura and Fukurou stopped fighting and stared at Kumadori, who looked broken up about not being able to commit suicide.

"Why can't I die...?"

"HURRY UP AND DIE, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Jyabura screamed at him, "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!"

Davros shook his head and rubbed his nose, smiling, "Spanda, you sure do have a...unique set of agents here,"

Spandam glared at him before sighing. He looked at the three and waved them off, "It's okay, guys, I understand...," he muttered before knocking over his cup of coffee, "SHIT! THAT'S HOT! HOT COFFEE!"

A light giggling from the back of the room made Spandam look up as he held his hand, "What's so funny? You think it's amusing that I burnt myself!?"

"Personally, I find it very amusing when you do something stupid to yourself, sir, but I was just laughing at Kumadori," a tall, pale woman with long black hair, dressed in a suit not unlike Davros' said casually as she stepped forward. Unlike the other females of CP9, she wore a suit complete with jacket, tie, and pants instead of a short skirt and mesh shirt underneath a halter. The only thing that told people her outfit was a woman's were the black heels she wore on her feet.

Davros smiled, "Tabetha,"

"Did I say something wrong, Chief?" she asked calmly, looking at Davros.

The man shook his head, "Nope, nothing wrong at all,"

Spandam stared at him, "YOU DON'T CALL WHAT SHE JUST SAID TO ME 'WRONG' !?"

"Oh, just calm down and slurp what coffee you have, Spanda," Davros waved him off.

Another loud growling was heard and the pair of red eyes moved around the couch, "Chief...is it true that both Nico Robin and the White Dragon are here with us? Along with the man who is supposed to know about Pluton's blueprints?"

Davros nodded, "Yes, Wanisuke,"

"That's a good omen for our pack," Wanisuke stepped out into the light, making Spandam flinch back and fall into his chair, "A very good omen indeed,"

Wanisuke was, in a sense, human. He had the body of a humanoid, but that was wear the similarities between his species and the humans ended. With the rough, scaly, green skin he had, a matching tail of considerable length, wicked looking claws that stuck out of his webbed toes and his powerful looking hands, which were also webbed. He wore tattered black pants of a World Government agent, and all along his back, starting from the top of his head was a plume of red fur that resembled a mohawk. With his long snout, deadly looking jaws complete with razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes that glowed in darkness, Wanisuke was quite intimidating.

Spandam stared at him, "What the hell kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?!"

"None," Wanisuke shook his head, "I am like this all the time. Why did you ask if I ate a Devil Fruit?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOOK HUMAN!"

Wanisuke snapped his jaws, "I'm _not_ human,"

Davros chuckled, "Wanisuke here is from a rare species from a hidden island in the Grand Line. He came to us when he was much younger and we trained him. He is incredibly loyal and deadly in combat, Spandam. Who do you got?"

"R-,"

"That _isn't _Rob Lucci?"

"Chief, don't pick on the man," a quiet voice called out from behind the couch before the sound of shuffling feet was heard. Jyabura looked back to see a short, elderly man in a CP9 uniform slowly make his way around the piece of furniture. The man was the stereotype of old men: bald head, wrinkly skin, and a hunched back. Then again, the hunched back could've been because the man wore a large turtle shell on his back and a long sword across his shoulders.

"You take the fun outta this, Gamera," Davros muttered as he folded his arms, "How're you bones, ossan?"

The old man patted his chest and smiled, "Can't complain,"

"Oh c'mon, what is this bullshit!?" Spandam demanded, "You got a crocodile on two legs and an old fart with a shell on his back! What's next, a hand puppet?!"

"No, though he is good with his hands," Davros pointed to the largest form behind the couch, "Oi! King, get over here and introduce yourself! Since this is some of your guys' first time meeting Spandam, you oughta be polite,"

"Even though he doesn't deserve the courtesy," Tabetha said aloud, making Spandam fall over.

The room shook a little as the one called King came into the light from the window. He was a very large man, at least as tall as either Kumadori or Fukurou. He had a huge pot belly sticking over his black trunks, a bald head that rivaled Gamera's, a pair of large red gloves, and large canine teeth that poked out from both top and bottom of his round mouth.

He yawned loudly and scratched (or tried to) his stomach, which had a large bandage over the belly button, "I'm hungry, Chief, when do we eat?"

Spandam picked himself up and sat down, "This is your group, Davros? I haven't seen you or that woman," he glared at Tabetha, "...since Sega and Mara left for Water 7 a while back, and you get these-,"

"Be careful what you say next," Wanisuke warned with a hiss, "You may be Chief of this island, but if you insult the pack-,"

"Easy, Wanisuke," Davros cut him off, "Spanda's free to express himself,"

Spandam moaned and rubbed his temples, "I don't need all this. Even with those criminals on their way, I dunno if I can deal with you, Davros,"

"If you can deal with a position you only got thanks to your father, then you can deal with a few somewhat unfavorable people," Tabetha coolly, making him twitch.

The old man, Gamera, coughed lightly and patted his chest before looking up at the ceiling, his arms behind his back, "Mara and Sega's been gone for awhile now. I wonder how they did? This is their first mission together after all,"

King belched loudly, filling the room with a foul odor, causing most of the others to cover their noses, "Knowing Sega, he became terrified of the women of Water 7 and stayed in a gay bar or something,"

Jyabura snapped his head back and laughed heartily, "That poor bastard...OI! King, how's your training been going?"

"Not bad," King punched his gloves together and shuffled his feet, making the room quake a little more, "Jerry can talk all he want, but I'm the true boxing champion of the World Government! At least I stick to the rules of the sport!"

Tabetha shook her head, _Baka kaba..._

Spandam began to rub his temples again, "I have to deal with you idiots. Fantastic! First, you show up with a handful of Marines, which we don't need even if one is a Vice-Admiral, then I hear that not only did we have another apprentice that Tom had but he committed suicide by falling into the water, but Nero wasn't any help at all! Sega had to pick up the slack after Lucci disposed of Nero,"

"Didn't Califa say over the Den Den Mushi that Lucci needed to speak to us about something else? It sounded like something was bugging him,"

"Something _bug_ Rob Lucci?" Gamera chuckled, "I've read the career of that lad, and if you ask me, if something bothers him, it's the end of the world,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't worry easily. In fact, I don't think he worries at all, what with him being the strongest of all CP9. I think the only one to come close to his strength is Mara, but I don't think she'll get to his level because she's worried if she does, he won't return her love,"

"Grr...," Wanisuke shook his head, "Our pack is strong, though some members are idiots,"

Tabetha glanced at him, "Be careful not to say that around Mara when she gets here, Wanisuke, she'll rip your heart out and eat it in front of you,"

The croc-man chortled, "Yes, I believe she would,"

All of a sudden, the Den Den Mushi on Spandam's desk began to scream incoherently. Everyone turned and looked at the Mushi and waited for the person screaming on the other end to stop babbling. Didn't take them long.

**"THIS IS THE MAIN GATE! THIS IS THE MAIN GATE! I REQUEST AN ANSWER FROM THE CHIEF OF THIS ISLAND! PLEASE, COME IN!"**

Davros reached for the Den Den Mushi, but Spandam smacked his hand with the sword he was holding earlier.

"He said Chief of the island, not Chief of the back-up group," he muttered, taking the mouthpiece from the snail's back, "What do you want, what's happening?" he asked in a bored voice.

**"SIR! Two intruders have passed the Main Gate and are heading towards the main island!"**

Spandam sighed and sat back, "Is that all? You can handle two little intruders easily with the forces at the gate alone, so-,"

**"But that-!"**

**"This is the main island!"** a new voice interrupted, **"We have identified the two intruder and will take care of them immediately. Don't worry, they won't get by us,"**

**"Please be careful with these two!"** the first voice pleaded desperately, **"If my eyes are right, these two are...are...,"**

"Out with it!" Spandam snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

**"IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY AND THAT AXE BASTARD!!"**

Spandam nearly dropped the Den Den Mushi, "WHAT?!"

Davros raised an eyebrow, "Didn't see _that_ coming...,"

Spandam flipped him off and turned away, holding the Den Den Mushi close to him, "Now, look here-,"

**"THIS IS AN EXTREMELY URGENT REPORT FROM THE MAIN GATE!"**

"Now what?!"

**"A group of intruders have passed the front barrier riding monsters! We need reinforcements! Repeat, we need-!"** the soldier was cut off suddenly and the Den Den Mushi went dead.

"Grr...seems like we have company," Wanisuke thought aloud, stretching out his fingers.

Spandam shook the Den Den Mushi, "Is there anyone there?! HELLO!?"

**"This is a message from the Main Island! Both Straw Hat Luffy and Captain Axe have invaded the Main Island!"**

"WHAT?!" Spandam shot up, nearly tripping over himself, "You let those two get to the Main Island?! What the hell is going on? Where are Oimo and Kaashii? Did those two get beaten, too?!"

**"Uh...well, no, sir. See, in their country, it should be night time, so they should still be sleeping now and-,"**

"WAKE THEIR ASSES UP!" Spandam screamed into the mouthpiece, "You smack them awake, and the soldiers on the Main Island, too! I want every available man and woman up and ready for combat, you hear me?!"

**"YES SIR!"**

Jyabura stretched as the soldier hung up on the other end, "Is it alright for you to shout so much over just two people, Chief?" he asked, looking rather relaxed, "We're here...," he motioned to the other CP9.

"Don't be stupid!" Spandam spat at him, "As the entrance of the World Government, Enies Lobby, the Judiciary Island wears its sacred crest! Any idiot is supposed to know what it means to invade this place. Those two assholes came all the way here and entered the Main Island to get their nakama back...," he pounded his desk, "Looking down on us, that's what they're doing! The Straw-Hats, the Axe-Heads and any subordinate they have backing them...they're making a mockery of us!"

Tabetha leaned over to Davros, "Now, I see what people meant when he gets loony and mad,"

Davros smirked and turned away, "Yeah, now you see. Still, he has a reason to be upset. This may be the Judiciary Island of the World Government, but Straw-Hat Luffy managed to defeat Sir Crocodile, a former Shichibukai, and Axe is a man who holds a deep hatred for the Government and has been attacking multiple bases starting a few years back,"

"It seems that we have our work cut out for us, eh, Chief?" Tabetha smoothed out her jacket.

"Indeed,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, time to explain some stuff. First, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Now, explanations. Ahem...I'm aware that in the canon, there are only eight members of CP9, but to battle the Axe-Heads, I decided to make a secondary group or "back-up group" of CP9, which would have seven members including the leader, Davros. This group would be sort of a support group in case (off chance) that the first group lost any members, and has unique members...even for CP9.**

**Davros Saxon, the leader of the CP9 OCs. A man with not only a better composure and more mature attitude than Spanda, but he actually has the respect of his group and actually earned his position unlike Spandam, who got it when his father died (I think he died?). Named after two villains from Dr Who (idea from a friend). (Has no current animal theme)  
**

**Wanisuke, a member of a rare humanoid reptilian race from somewhere in the Grand Line. His people are fierce warriors and great swimmers. His people believe in spirits and omens, and somewhat have dabblings and beliefs in shamanism and the spirit world. Extremely loyal to his "pack" or CP9 comrades, Wanisuke is a very valuable ally and a helluva fighter. Based off both the character Brutus of Brute Force and the legendary monster, The ****Hombre Caiman, or Alligatorman, is a legendary creature that possesses both alligator and human features.**

**Tabetha, the only other female member of the CP9 OC's aside from Mara. She is special in many ways, one of which is dressing conservatively and scolding the other female members for dressing like they do, enjoys Kumadori's antics, and while she does share an attitude very similar to Lucci, she's not as sadistic. She has the animal theme of raven. Created from a dear friend of mine, Crazy-Fishie.**

**King, the "true boxing champion". A large and obese man, but very powerful and versatile boxer of CP9. He is usually hungry and when motivated, he can plow through anything to get to food. However, when given an order, he puts thoughts of food aside and carries out his mission. Based off the character "King Hippo" from the old NES game, Mike Tyson's Punch-Out. Has a Hippo theme (no duh...).**

**Gamera, the old turtle shell swordsman. Though he is shorter, older, and more fragile looking than most people, this 70'ish man is an incredible fighter. His age and body has had no effect on his skills as a swordsman, and is just about on the level of power of Kaku, if not stronger. Based off the Dragonball Z character Master Roshi, though he isn't as perverted. Has a turtle theme. Named after Gamera, a giant turtle-like monster from old Japanese monster films.**

**Lotta references in this one, ain't there?  
**

**That's done, let's do the preview!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Zambai: Don't falter! Keep going, everyone!**

**Arisa: Let's show these Government assholes what we can do!**

**Kaashii: The Main Gate's been opened, Oimo**

**Axe: Take whoever you want, Straw Hat...  
**

**Giant Gatekeepers, Oimo and Kaashii!**

**Arisa: Time for a little penalty, Government dogs.**


	36. Giant Gatekeepers, Oimo and Kaashii!

**Giant Gatekeepers, Oimo and Kaashii!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

With Luffy and Axe taking point (despite the plan to wait five minutes until Galley-La and the Franky Family opened up the gates and then go ahead), the two groups of supporters fought against the front gate forces of Enies Lobby.

**"Answer, Main Gate, answer! What the hell is going on out there?!"**

Arisa, who had just knocked down a couple of Marines looked down at a knocked out soldier to see a Den Den Mushi on his wrist. She grinned and ripped the Den Den Mushi off the man's wrist and attached it to her own.

**"Is there anyone out there?!"**

"Yes, this is the Main Gate!" Arisa shouted loudly in a panicky voice, "Sir, we are totally screwed here! I don't know how much longer we can...OH DEAR GOD, THEY ARE RIPPING EVERYONE APART AND VIOLATING THE REMAINS!!"

Mozu and Kiwi, who were fighting nearby, turned to her, stunned looks on their faces. Arisa held back her laughter and held up the V sign.

_God, I love to screw with people's minds..._

"Arisa!" Zambai raised his cannon, "Get down!"

Without hesitation, Arisa hit the dirt, covering her head.

"_Bazooka Bat!_" Zambai swung his cannon hard over Arisa and knocked the Marine that was coming up behind her high into the air. He grinned and shouldered the bazooka, "Heh, like I'd waste bullets on this!"

Arisa rolled over and nodded, "Owe you one!"

"Don't mention it," Zambai helped her up, "C'mon, it's not over yet,"

"GUYS!" Paulie waved them over and pointed to two small doors, one on each side of the gate, "Get in there and open up the gate!"

"Don't let them open it!" a large Marine shouted over the battle just before Mozu and Kiwi cut him down with both of their katanas.

"You're in the way!!" the twins shouted in unison before splitting up, one headed for each of the doors.

"I won't let you pass!" another Marine leapt at Kiwi, but stopped when a large strand of hair popped out of his nose, "What the hell?!"

"You shouldn't get distracted!" Lulu jumped over Kiwi and slashed him across the chest with both his swords, "Keep going!"

"Owe you one, Galley-La!"

With Mozu and Kiwi taking care of the gates, Paulie, Arisa and Zambai were taking care of the extra forces that began to rush the doors.

"Batter up, boys and girls!" Arisa pulled out her bat and slugged a couple of Marines so hard across their faces, she sent them flying into the water just outside the train station. She grinned and pulled down the hockey mask that lay atop her head, "_Double Play,_ bitches!"

"Take her, she's only a woman!"

"Just a woman?" Arisa looked over her shoulder to see another bunch of Marines heading her way. She pulled out another bat from her bag of gear and ran at the grou, "Grand Slam!"

She ran through the group of soldiers, her arms a total blur as she swung the bats. She came to a halt just short of coming out of the group and waited until she heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. She looked back to see that the men were on the ground, large lumps and bruises covering their faces.

"Up yours, assholes...,"

"Don't falter, everyone! Keep going!" Zambai shouted as he batted a few more people out of the way, "Don't give up!"

After a while of fending off the armed soldiers of the island, a loud clunking sound was heard and the Square Sisters rushed out of their respective doors.

"It's done! I unlocked it!"

"Same over here!"

With the Main Gate unlocked, the Kairiki Destroyers ran to the Main Gate and with their superhuman strength, they managed to push it open wide enough for everyone to get through. Arisa was with the first handful of Franky Family members who passed through the Main Gate, and when she did, she skidded to a halt when she saw the bottomless waterfall that surrounded the island ahead.

"Holy shit...,"

"Arisa, c'mon!" a member shouted from ahead, "Let's go!"

She nodded and started running again, "Let's show these Government assholes what we can do, Franky Family!!"

"FOR ANIKI!!"

As she ran, a strange, and even spooky feeling of confidence began to surface within Arisa. She grinned behind her mask, _We made it this far...maybe we can actually see it to the end! We just need to open that last gate for those pirates and mercs!_

* * *

"Oimo-san! Kaashii-san! Please, wake up, the Main Gate's been forced open by intruders! We need you two, so please get up!"

"Eh...he said that the Main Gate was opened, Oimo...,"

"Yeah. Guess we can't let this slide by, Kaashii...,"

* * *

Things had gone from good to bad for the raiding Franky Family when two huge forms leapt out from behind the second gate and landed directly in their path. Arisa looked up at the two giants that stood in their way and nearly fell over in awe. One giant was relatively thin, had a head of black hair and carried a large axe. The second giant was fatter than the first one, had orange hair under the horned helmet he wore and carried a giant club over his shoulder.

"Oh crap,"

The giant with black hair yawned loudly, "I still haven't gotten enough sleep, Oimo...," he rubbed an eye tiredly, "Let's take care of this quickly so we can go back to sleep, eh?"

"G-G-Giants! RUN FOR IT!"

"I don't know why you guys came here," the black-haired giant looked down at the invading Franky Family, "But you should go back home before you're squashed! Right, Oimo?"

"Right, Kaashii," the fat giant nodded, "Let's squash their bones flat!"

A Franky member gulped loudly, "Having giants as gatekeepers, that's not fair!"

"The World Government doesn't play fair!" Arisa looked up at the giants, This isn't good! They're about twice or three times the size of the Kairiki Destroyers...we're in deep shit here!"

"Go home, we won't let you pass!" Kaashii snapped, hefting his large axe.

"No matter what, we can't falter!" one member shouted, "If it's for Aniki, we have to keep going, no matter who the enemy is!"

Arisa looked around, We have the numbers, but these two are giants! I know Goheno was part giant, but even I never found the need to kick his ass, so I don't even know how to fight these assholes! Let's just hope that the old saying is true... she gripped her bats and took a deep breath, ...the bigger they are, the harder they fall!

The three Karikiri Destroyers of the Franky Family flew backward after being clobbered by Oimo and Kaashii's giant strength and matching weaponry. She ducked and barely avoided one of the Destroyers from knocking her down in the process. Gritting her teeth, she holstered her bats and pulled out her favorite hockey stick, which had been modified to hold a wicked, very sharp blade at the end of it.

"Time of a little penalty, Government dogs,"

Kaashii laughed, "We're born fighters, humans!"

Oimo nodded in agreement, "Compared with tiny humans slightly larger than normal, the blood that flows through our veins is completely different!"

_That's right...Goheno's blood wasn't pure giant's blood, but I know how much he loved to fight when he got the chance..._

-Flashback-

_"AHH! RUN FOR IT! HE'S GONE APE-SHIT!"_

_Arisa and Azu stepped out of the way of a pirate crew who was scared stiff of something around a nearby corner. The two of them looked at each other and turned the corner to see Goheno holding a few people in his hands, swinging them into the ground and nearby walls._

_"WHOA! WHOA, GOHENO! GOHENO!" Azu rushed over to him, waving his arms, "Goheno, put them down right now!"_

_Goheno snapped his head around to look at Azu, glaring at him._

_"Azu, be careful...he may be peaceful most of the time, but you know how he gets...,"_

_The martial artist nodded, "Goheno. Listen to Big Brother Azu and set them down, alright? C'mon, buddy, let's put them down before you hurt anyone else, okay?"_

_The giant hybrid looked at him for a bit, then threw the pirates off to the side, making them fly into a nearby abandoned building before sitting down in front of Azu._

_"Awright, now what happened?" Azu approached the giant, "Why'd you do all that?"_

_"They say hurtful things and they attack first," Goheno mumbled, "I was protecting myself, Azu,"_

_Azu smiled and patted the giant, "As long as you're okay and you didn't start it, Goheno, I'm okay with it. Just be careful, okay? You could end up hurting innocent people...,"_

_"Sorry, Azu,"_

_Arisa facefaulted and shook her head, "Dunno what they would do without each other...,"_

-End Flashback-

"Don't be afraid!" one of the Franky members cried shakily behind Arisa, "Don't let your morale decrease!"

"That's right, this is for Franky-aniki! He's waiting for us behind those doors!" another member shouted encouragingly.

"Fight so we don't bring shame to his name! We are the Franky Family!!"

* * *

"You know what Luffy, this brings back memories...,"

"Eh?"

"Hehe...yeah. Reminds me of when we fought against Crocodile and his Baroque Works. That had a bunch of people in it, too, but...,"

Axe looked around at the huge group of armed Government soldiers that surrounded him and Straw Hat, "They didn't have the law on their side, and we're not dealing with a Shichibukai, but the actual World Government,"

"What's your point, Axe?"

"My point is, this is gonna be fun, just like those times," Axe pulled out a couple of throwing axes from his belt, "A lotta fun!"

"OI! Straw Hat Luffy and Axe bastard-!"

"Watch yourself!" Axe shouted, "I ain't no bastard, assholes!"

"How many nakama do you have with you?"

"Enies Lobby has over ten thousand soldiers!" a soldier laughed from behind, "Give up!"

Luffy was quiet for a few moments, but he finally spoke, "Yeah, I'm alone...,"

Axe turned and smacked him over the head, "_I'm_ here, you idiot, I ain't no chopped liver!"

"GET THEM!!"

The soldiers shouted and began to rush the two outlaws.

Axe looked around, a large smile crossing his face as he began to spin his blades around and around, "Take whoever you want, Straw Hat...,"

"Yosh,"

* * *

"Okay, a little mental note for you all...,"

_WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP_

Arisa hefted her bladed hockey stick after hitting a few certain allies over the head, "The next time you want to send a giant spinning around like a top until he falls over and tries to crush someone, think it over!"

Paulie, Zambai, Tilestone and Lulu held their now bleeding heads as the rest of the Franky Family rushed through the now opened gate that the giant gatekeepers were protecting. Kaashii was sprawled out on the outside, hammered by hair and face to the wall while Oimo lay on the ground on the other side, passed out from spinning around and around thanks to Paulie's Rope Action Top Knot.

"Dammit, Arisa, what was that for?!"

Arisa spun and glared at Paulie, "HE ALMOST LANDED ON ME! SAME WITH SODOM AND GOMORRAH!" she turned her glare to Zambai, who flinched under her look, "YOU TWO COULD'VE HELPED ME OUT, BUT NO, I HAD TO GO AND AVOID DEATH MYSELF!"

"You looked like you were doing alright to us," the Squares muttered from the side just before dodging a swipe from Arisa's hockey stick.

"Watch it, Squares or I'll-,"

"ARISA!"

The masked woman turned just as Paulie suddenly pushed her away. Surprised, Arisa fell back onto Oimo's back and as she did, she watched a long, thin blade pierce Paulie's shoulder.

"PAULIE!!"

The owner of the blade chuckled, "Still got one,"

Paulie glared at the strange attacker, who was not only wearing two blades (one on each arm), but was riding a large dog, and threw a hard right at him. The blade in his shoulder made him slow enough for the attacker to move out of harm's way and join a group of men who was dressed the same way he was and rode canines as well.

Arisa shot to her feet, "Who the hell are these assholes?"

The man who stabbed Paulie smiled, "We are the First Class guards of Enies Lobby, the _Hou no Banken Butai_ also known as the _Houbantai_!" he and the others behind him crossed their arm blades, "Under order of Judge Baskerville, we'll have you all go under the penalty of death!"

"Shit...," Lulu cursed, "They keep coming, one after another, hindering us! This isn't good,"

"Oimo!" the man who stabbed Paulie rode up to the unconscious giant and poked him with his blade, "What're you doing, letting them through the gate that easily? What's wrong with you?!"

"Ouch!" Oimo opened his eyes after being poked in the face by the sharp blade and before anyone could jump off, he rose back up, knocking everyone off his back and onto the ground. He held his head, "I passed out...,"

The Square Sisters looked up at him, "Damn! He's back on his feet!"

Arisa rubbed her neck and looked at Paulie, who was holding his bleeding shoulder, "You okay to keep fighting, Paulie?"

"I'll be fine,"

Good, because with those assholes... Arisa looked at the men on dogs and the giant, ...we've got a lot of shit on our plates!

His eyes filled with anger, Oimo picked up his club and held it high, "I won't forgive you, pirates! I absolutely won't forgive you-!!"

At that exact moment, to everyone's great surprise, the Rocketman Sea Train appeared in the sky, flying over the newly opened gate instead of their original plan. The Rocketman plowed hard into Oimo's back, sending him to the ground again, and sending itself flying a short distance before coming to a stop in the streets ahead.

Zambai stared, "The Rocketman just...just...from the sky...!"

"WE OPENED THE GATES FOR NOTHING!?" Tilestone, Lulu and the Squares shrieked together, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The Marines and other soldiers seemed to forget about the combined forces that invaded the gates and began to surround the Rocketman.

"Are they okay?" Zambai squinted, "Think they made it?"

"They better have, or else we're screwed," Arisa muttered, eye twitching.

Paulie winced as he held his shoulder, "They're...not coming out...,"

Through the dirt, debris and smoke that hung in the air around the Sea Train, four blurry figures appeared and seconds later, the soldiers around the Sea Train were sent flying high into the air. The others watched in joy as the Straw Hats and Axe-Heads soon appeared, the Death Root mercs clambering out as well.

DJ, Devon, Zolo and Sanji looked around at their handiwork.

"Did you really need to use the sharp end, Devon?"

"Macleod, when you're angry enough at things, you just wanna punish everyone that comes at you. Don't worry, my code of honor still hangs, they were all armed,"

DJ clicked his tongue and tapped the ground with Raikiri, "I suppose...,"

Zolo looked around at the remaining forces, then turned to Sanji, "Should we have greeted them first?"

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke, "Yeah right, as if we'd need to,"

* * *

"Chief Spandam!" a soldier gave a short salute after entering the office, "Lucci and the others are waiting just outside the door!"

Spandam smiled and shot a smug look at Davros before looking back at the soldier, "Send them in,"

"Yes sir!"

Spandam chuckled and sat back in his chair, hands behind his head, "Now, Davros, you'll see the entirety of my squad,"

"Rob Lucci in himself has the power of a squad, given his reputation," Tabetha shot a look at Spandam, "A loser like you doesn't have the right to have authority as his chief.

The mask wearing CP9 chief fell out of his seat, "Why you-!"

"At least the meeting will take Spanda's mind off Straw Hat's and Axe's rampage outside," Gamera shook his head, "I believe today will be most enlightening,"

Tabetha nodded, "No doubt,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this chapter was a bit iffy because for some reason, even though the gates were important in the plan itself, I didn't see big whole importance in the chapter, but I did the best I could with it anyway. Hope y'all enjoyed.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Lucci: It's been awhile, Chief**

**Tabetha: You two did well and...dammit, Sega, stop hiding behind the couch, we don't bite!  
**

**Fukurou: _Rokushiki Ryuugi Teawase_**

**Mara: DON'T YOU INSULT LUCCI-KUN, YOU FLEA-BITTEN MUTT!  
**

**The Level of Demons  
**

**Davros: It's been a long time since I've seen you, Miss Chambers. My, how you've grown.**


	37. The Level of Demons

**The Level of Demons**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The doors to Spandam's office opened and the rest of CP9 walked in, each one having a calm look on their faces...except for Sega and Mara. Mara had a dreamy look because she was still very close to Lucci and Sega seemed to be twitching because he was near Califa.

"It's been awhile, Chief," Lucci greated coolly, either not noticing or completely ignoring Mara's attitude the moment.

Spandam grinned and nodded at the arrival of his subordinates.

"Wanted for the incident in which Government officials were attacked eight years ago, we have Cutty Flam. For the incident that caused Ohara in the West Blue and Marine battleships to be destroyed twenty years ago, we have Nico Robin. Finally, for the threat of her Devil Fruit ability to heal any wound at all, we have 'White Dragon' Kirsty Chambers in custody. They're all waiting outside the door," Lucci reported.

Spandam rose from his seat, "It's great that you all came back! Lucci. Kaku. Blueno. Califa-,"

"That's sexual harassment,"

"Just by saying your name?!"

"Welcome back. Mara, Sega," Davros nodded at his two subordinates.

Tabetha stepped forward, "You two did well, and...," she facefaulted when she saw Sega dive for the couch, "Dammit, Sega, stop hiding behind the couch, we don't bite! Mara," she turned to her companion, "You should really stop dressing like that, it gives us women a bad name. You too, Califa!"

Mara and Califa exchanged glances, "She sounds just like Paulie...,"

"Oi...,"

Davros shook his head and looked at Lucci and Jyabura, who were looking like they wanted to fight, They fight when they arrive and my agents bicker over clothing. That's just fantastic...

"Head's up!"

The older man looked back to see Fukurou flying towards the newly arrived agents, "Couldn't wait, could you, Owl-boy?"

Davros and Spandam watched as Fukurou went from agent to agent, each time being hit by one of them. From Califa to Blueno, to Kaku, to Lucci, then to Mara and then finally Sega before hitting the floor and rolling to a stop.

"Dammit, we just get back and that's how you greet us?" Sega snapped, lowering his foot, "What's wrong with you, fatman, you ever hear of courtesy?!"

Fukurou stood up, fingertips together, "_Rokushiki Ryuugi Teawase..._," he closed his eyes, "A common, armed soldier's strength is about 10 Dourikis. You guys are...," he went quiet for a minute, "I see,"

"What do you see?" Wanisuke tilted his head, his tail sweeping across the floor.

"First, Califa with 630 dourikis. Blueno, 820 dourikis. Kaku, 2200 dourikis. Sega 1345 dourikis, . Mara and Lucci...," he trailed off and his eyes snapped open, "I don't believe it!"

Davros raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Mara has a douriki level of 3500 and Lucci has a douriki level of 4000!!"

"WHAT?!"

Jyabura shot up from the couch, a look of disbelief on his face, "That can't be right, I've never heard of douriki levels like that before! It's a mistake!"

Fukurou shook his head, "It's true! Everyone got stronger, chapapa. I know the douriki strength of everyone in this room now, so I understand who is stronger,"

**Lucci: 4000  
Mara: 3500  
Kaku: 2200  
Gamera: 2190  
Jyabura: 2180  
Wanisuke: 2050  
King: 1500  
Sega: 1345  
Blueno: 820  
Kumadori: 810  
Fukurou: 800  
Tabetha: 700  
Califa: 630**

"O! That's not fair, Fukurou!" Jyabura glared at him, "Leaving Lucci aside, I'm losing to Kaku, Mara and even that old fart!?" he pointed to Gamera.

"Chapapa, they all became stronger, too!"

"THAT OLD FART WASN'T EVEN WITH THEM!" Jyabura leapt over the couch, glaring at the others, "Don't get cocky, the Teawase only measures physical strength! In a real fight, my Devil Fruit will count, too. Don't forget that I'll never lose to you, Kaku. You too, old man!"

Kaku turned away, "Think of it as you please, Jyabura, I have no interest in such matters,"

Gamera nodded, "Same here, lad,"

"That's right," Lucci walked up between the two of them, "Pay no intention to the ramblings of a stray dog,"

Jyabura's eye twitched, "What did you say, Lucci...? You monster cat bastard!"

Lucci looked back at him and almost in a second, Mara was back by his side, a very pissed off look on her face.

"DON'T YOU INSULT LUCCI-KUN, YOU FLEA-BITTEN MUTT!" she screamed, her eyes changing within moments.

Davros smacked himself in the face as a few large shadows appeared on the floor, the room filled with loud growling that would belong to wild animals.

"Mara!" Tabetha scolded, "Stop this immediately! Lucci can handle his own battles!"

"That's right. You two," Califa looked at Jyabura and Lucci, "Stop this for a little bit, we don't have time for all this,"

Kaku shook his head, "They're acting violently, aren't they? More Jyabura and Mara than Lucci himself,"

"Can you blame Mara, though?" Gamera sighed, "She's completely devoted to Lucci, and when she feels that he's been insulted or something along those lines, she's more than willing to kill for him,"

Sega leaned over to Blueno, "She needs mental help,"

Blueno smiled slightly.

"Alright, that's enough!" Spandam yelled over the growling, "Jyabura, don't get upset over a damn ranking list, and don't start a fight! You all have completed your Rokushiki training and by doing that, you have strength that far surpasses a normal humans strength!"

"Chief has only nine dourikis...he's the only one, chapapa,"

Spandam snapped his head to Fukurou, "OI! Don't say that, that doesn't matter! I'm just the Chief who gives you orders! Plus, I got my special sword with me!"

A loud noise from the corner of the room made Sega turn to see a large elephant standing nearby.

"Has that always been there?"

King shook his fat head, "You need to notice things, kid,"

"Maybe," Sega turned to Fukurou, "Hey, what's our chief's Douriki level, big guy?"

"Chapapa, it's-,"

"Fukurou," Califa adjusted her glasses, "We knew about the chief's weakness a long time ago,"

"O-O-Oi! You shouldn't be so blunt about it, Califa!"

"That's sexual harassment,"

"Eh?! Because I replied?!"

The elephant trumpeted as Califa looked Spandam down.

"Chief,"

"W-What is it, Califa?"

"That's sexual harassment,"

Sega turned away, scratching his head, _These people are nutjobs..._

"Oi, what's this here? A badge?"

Sega's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Mara picking up a badge from the floor. The badge was made up of a metal lions head with a red jeweled orb in it's mouth and in the middle of it's head was a yellow circle with a strange symbol in the center.

He gulped and walked over to her, hand outstretched, "M-M-Mara...can I...have that back, please?"

Mara looked up at him and smiled, juggling the badge in her hand, "It's yours then, eh, Sega? What is it?"

"A very important memento from my home island, Mara," Sega gulped and beckoned, "C'mon, please?"

"Well, you're not home anymore, so you don't need this anymore," Mara giggled and moved to a nearby window and opened it up, "Wonder how far I can throw this? I bet I can make it past the Main Gate!" she pulled her arm back and was about to throw it when a very strong hand latched around her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to see Sega standing behind her, glaring hard at her, his hand holding her wrist in an iron hold. Sega tightened his grip and Mara began to wince at the applied pressure.

"Let go, you bastard!" she snapped, trying to pull her arm free. She looked into his eyes and was startled when his eyes began to change, a deep growl emanating from his throat.

"The hell...?"

"Enough!"

Sega felt a large hand grip his shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was sent flying into King nearby. Lucci dusted his hands, looking at Sega.

"You need to calm down, brat. We don't need you going _there_ over a badge," Lucci turned to Mara and held out his hand, "Mara...,"

Mara looked at him and planted the badge into his hand, "Yes, Lucci-kun,"

Lucci looked at the badge and started to turn, but stopped and looked back at Mara, "You ought to pay a visit to Widow's Peak, Mara,"

"Widow's Peak...?"

Tabetha glanced at Sega as he caught the badge after Lucci threw it at him. She frowned, _You need to keep that thing under control, Sega. It's bad enough you're body is unique and hard to develop, but we don't need that thing running around here over a badge!_

* * *

Outside, Axe and Luffy had split up, but Axe was having the time of his life. He was greeted with countless Marines and Government agents that he happily cut down with his axes. Blood flew through the sky and stained his blades as the soldiers went down, large gashes covering their bodies.

"Hehehehehehehehe...that's right, keep coming!" Axe cackled, a dark look in his eyes as he beckoned more of them to come, "Let the avenger put you all down for the evil you serve! Their sins are your sins, their blood is your blood and I will put each and everyone of you down like the dogs you are!" he swung his blades hard and decapitated a large number of soldiers that gathered around him, "LET THE NOBLE BLOOD THAT HAS BEEN SPILLED BE PAID WITH THE BLOOD OF THE FILTH WHO SPILLED THEIRS IN THE NAME OF 'JUSTICE'!!"

* * *

The three criminals: Cutty Flam, Nico Robin, and Kirsty Chambers were brought into the office of CP9 and once they were in there, Spandam had the time of his life. First, after being bitten on the head by Cutty Flam, Spandam began to stomp on said cyborg, gleefully bragging about how his bad life of suffering and searching for Pluton was now at an end. and also how he managed to obtain the Buster Call authority from Admiral Aokiji. Something that both Nico Robin and Davros thought was unbelievable.

Of course, Spandam didn't slug Davros when he brought that up. Instead, he sent Robin to the ground after punching her hard in the face. Davros closed his eyes, _Spanda, you may be in charge of a group that kills for the World Government, but that doesn't mean you should be a total asshole! I remember when I used to think like you, but after so long..._ he rubbed a cheek, _...I learned not to get so cocky._

"Sega, calm down,"

Davros opened his eyes and turned to see Sega being held back by King. Sega was looking like he wanted to kick Spandam's ass for his behavior, and King was doing his best to keep him under wraps. Davros frowned and walked over to the angry young man.

"You may not like this, boy, but you better keep yourself under control or I'll see what I can do to make you. Understand me?"

Sega calmed down almost instantly and looked away, the pissed look still in his eyes, "Yessir...,"

"Good. Now," he turned around and looked at Kirsty, "Young lady,"

Kirsty glanced at him, "Me?"

Davros nodded and walked up to her, hands behind his back, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Miss Chambers," he looked her over as he walked around her, "My, how you've grown,"

Kirsty frowned and followed him with her eyes, "Do...do I know you?"

"No, I don't expect you would, but I know _you_. You see, up until the Alabasta Incident, the World Government and I thought you were dead. I thought I saw you die before my very eyes, but apparently, I was mistaken...just like when your poster first came into production, I thought it was a girl with the same name,"

"What are you talking about?"

Davros chuckled, "That old woman...she never told you?"

"Old...old woman?"

"That old hag who dressed like a much younger woman," Davros explained, his eyes boring into hers as he leaned towards her, "You saved her life and I thought at the time, that you exhausted your body after the little incident with those cultists freaks,"

Kirsty backed away a little, feeling a little creeped out, "What are you talking about?" she repeated.

_She really doesn't remember and the old bitch never told her..._ Davros chuckled again, _How interesting._

-Flashback-

_**East Blue, 8 Years Ago...**_

_"So, she's dead...'tis a shame,"_

_Kureha stopped the chest presses and looked over her should to see a thin man in a black suit, long black hair flowing behind him._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_The man fixed his tie, "Who I am is not important. What **is** important is that this...threat seems to have been contained. My superiors and I were expecting to deal with that group and this...young lady when the time was right, but your arrival seems to have been a stroke of luck. You've just taken out two annoyances at once. For that," he bowed his head, "you have our thanks,"_

_Kureha rose to her feet and punched the man hard in the face, sending him skidding and rolling over the sands of the beach._

_"Threat?! **THREAT?!**" she stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt, "She was just a little girl, how the hell can she be a threat?!" she screamed._

_The man glared up at her, his nose bleeding profusely, "How could you do that? Don't you know who I am?!" he screamed at her._

_Next thing he knew, Kureha held him up with a tight grip on his suit, "I don't care, if it's anything to do with wanting that girl dead, I don't even want to know!" Kureha yelled at him, "But what I do want to know is why?"_

_"Hey, I'm just following orders! Apparently, the heads don't want that kids kind of power to exist as it could mess up the world balance!" he explained._

_Hearing this, Kureha loosened her grip a little before looking back at Kirsty's body, than again at the Government official, "All because of some stupid Dragon Legacy?"_

_The Government person gave the old doctor a confused look before remembering something, "Oh yeah, those Dragon-freaks did mention something about that...although we were a little concerned about it at first, but we were more focused on exterminating her other power for the time being,"_

_"Her Devil Fruit? What does that got to do with it? Lots of other freaks have them!"_

_"None like that! If she was to fall into the wrong side of one of the Three Powers, it wouldn't be a good thing for the World Government," he explained before smirking, "But now that's not a problem, she's dead now and a good thing as well, the world doesn't need her messing it up," he cruelly cheered, not noticing, until it was too late, that Kureha's anger was growing like a flame._

_"How dare you say such things when I'm around," Kureha angrily yelled as she stood still, with her fist still in the air from where she threw her punch._

-End Flashback-

Davros rubbed his cheek again, _I spent eight years earning my place as a member of CP9, training my body so I wouldn't be smacked around like that again and after I get some new members, I find out that the brat was still alive! God, I was so humiliated...but that's over now. What's important is that she's here now and in the custody of the World Government. No screw ups this time!_

Mara looked at the others, shrugged and walked over to Lucci, who was sitting in a large chair nearby. She ignored the rantings of Spandam and the odd behavior of her chief and kneeled down besides Lucci's chair.

"Lucci-kun, what is Widow's Peak? You mentioned that earlier and said that I should go...?"

Lucci glanced at her, "My mother works there. You should go and meet her sometime,"

Mara's heart nearly shot through her ribcage, "REALLY?!"

The powerful assassin winced slightly at the scream, "Yes...really. You need to go and meet her,"

Mara turned around, a very giddy look on her face, _Oh my God, Lucci-kun wants me to meet his mother! This could only mean one thing! He wants to make me his bride for sure! First, he gives me a diamond gift..._ she glanced at Axe's stolen weapon leaning against the chair Blueno was sitting in, _**Now,** he wants me to meet his mother! This is the natural order of marriage proposal! It's only right to meet one's parents before being wed!_ she felt her face go warm and she hid her face behind her hands, _Oh, if only my brother were here to hear this!_

"Excuse me, Lucci-san," Wanisuke lumbered over and growled lowly to the assassin, "What is Widow's Peak, and why should Mara go?"

Lucci smiled and turned to him, lowering his voice greatly, "It's a facility run by the World Government. Criminals go there to get...modified, mentally wise,"

"I don't understand?"

"Think of it as a place for lunatics to be reprogrammed," Lucci explained, "I think she should go there so she can leave the hell alone!"

Wanisuke couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's done. You all see how Davros knows Kirsty and what their douriki levels are. I hope you guys enjoyed, there was a lot of blah in this originally, but I decided to change it and save it for next chapter. Secondly, before ANY of ya'll jump at me for mention of Lucci's mom and Widow's Peak, let me explain that it is an idea that is purely the concept of Crazy-Fishie and Shidyk D. Shade...or at least one of them. Hell I don't know anymore, all I know is that I had to use that ref to make Mara look crazy...er.  
**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Davros: You may send _those_ two to whichever destination you wish, Spanda, but _she_ is _mine_. _I_ choose her her fate, not you!**

**Lucci: The man, Axe? I think he is...  
**

**Azu: Let's just hope those Death Root guys can handle themselves, we don't need to be babysitting them.**

**Devon: Hang on, Kirsty...we're coming!! Just need a little more time!**

**Betrayal and Consequences  
**

**Axe: Alright, Luffy, everything's riding on this...Rock, Paper, Scissors!**


	38. Betrayal and Consequences

**Betrayal and Consequences**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

"What?!"

"You bastards, how can you go back on a deal like that?!"

Spandam stomped his foot on the back of Franky's neck and pressed down hard, "It's part of our job to deceive pirates, Cutty Flam! Besides, we don't have the obligations to keep promises to filthy, stinking pirates!" he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Robin glaring at him and sent her to the floor again with a hard kick to the face.

Kirsty looked away, biting her lip. Just a few moments ago, she and Robin discovered that because their (stupid) nakama followed them all the way here to Enies Lobby, the World Government wasn't going to spare them. Instead, they were going to arrest them or kill them on the spot. To make things worse (or stranger in this case), the man called Davros seemed to know her, but she had no recollection meeting him before in her life.

He had mentioned Dr. Kureha, though not by name, but by description so she knew that there was something missing, something that Dr. Kureha didn't tell her before. Also, there was the mention of cultists, something that she definitely would've remembered! Something wasn't right at all about all this...

After enough time of kicking the crap out of both Franky and Robin, Spandam stepped back and moved his hair out of his eyes. He looked up at nearby guards at the door and nodded, "Alright, you two. Take the three criminals by their chains. Just make sure that neither Nico Robin's or White Dragon's seastone cuffs come off at all,"

"Understood, sir!" the two guards saluted.

"Cutty Flam goes to Impel Down, but be warned. He is extremely vio-AHHH!" Spandam let out a high-pitched cry as Franky chomped down hard onto his head, "GET OFF YOU BASTARD! CALIFA, HELP ME!"

"That's sexual harassment,"

"WHAT?!"

The two guards ran over and pried Franky from Spandam's head, sparing the moron the pain of cyborg jaws crushing his skull. Spandam cursed and backed away, holding his head.

"As I was saying...Nico Robin goes to Marine HQ, and the White Dragon is-,"

"Not up to you, Spanda,"

"What?" Spandam turned to Davros, eye twitching, "What did you say?"

"I said that you have no authority over her fate,"

"The hell I don't! I'm the Chief of Enies Lobby, I have authority over _everything_ here!"

Davros chuckled, "Is that so? Let me tell you something, you snot nosed, ass sniffing rat," he walked over and leaned close towards him, "Miss Chambers is my responsibility and has been for the past eight years-,"

"_You_ made the mistake when you reported her dead, you don't have _any_-,"

"Shut the hell up!" Davros snapped, making Spandam cringe, "You may send _those_ two...," he pointed to Franky and Robin, "...to whatever destination, Spanda, but _she_ is _mine_," he pointed to Kirsty, "I choose _her_ fate, not _you_!"

"Chief Saxon is right, he has the right to decide what to with her, chapapa...," Fukurou cut in, unzipping his mouth again.

Spandam growled and shoved Davros away, "Alright, fine, take her! I don't give a shit, anyway,"

Davros nodded and signaled the guard that held Robin to come and fetch Kirsty. He looked at the young prisoner as she was hauled to her feet and bowed his head, "Forgive this asshole, Miss Chambers. I assure you, that despite the humiliation you have given me recently, you won't have to put up with him. I'll have my subordinates treat you well, but you are still a criminal. You will still go to either Impel Down or Marine HQ. Do I make myself clear?"

Kirsty nodded slowly.

"Good. Now," he reached into his coat and pulled out a metal collar with small wires lining the outer area and a few tiny lightbulbs. He placed it and locked it around her neck, "There ya go. Just in case," he looked at the guard and nodded, "Take her away,"

Kirsty tried to look at the collar, _What the hell is this about?_

As the prisoners were led out of the room, Mara's eyes followed Kirsty and Robin until they were out of sight. She then turned her attention to Davros and Spandam.

_I would've thought after grief and humiliation like that, the Boss would've beaten her like Spanda did with Nico Robin and Cutty Flam. Then again, our Chief is much more mature and thinks ahead with his plans...unlike a certain idiot that we all know_ she sighed and shook her head, _Poor Lucci-kun, having to put up with baka-Spanda...but what the hell is up with that collar? He a pervert or something?  
_

"All CP9 members can now return to their private rooms," Spandam said loudly after the criminals left, "You should all be very proud of yourselves! The credit we will receive for this mission's success will be enormous! How about it, everyone? We can all raise our glasses for our accomplishments!"

Lucci slowly rose from his seat, quickly followed by Mara, "I'm in no mood to toast. Since we have no social status or political influence, all we have to do is assassinate for the World Government. As long as the government recognizes both you and him," he looked at Davros, "...as the commandants for CP9 and until we can completely accomplish this mission, we don't have any obligations to approve of your ideas,"

Spanda watched as the rest of CP9 rose to their feet and began to walk for the door, "That's...a fair argument, I suppose. But, what are you guys looking for, exactly?"

Lucci and Mara came to a halt.

"We are searching for blood. But, you see...," Lucci slowly transformed into his monstrous Zoan form, looking back at Spandam with startling green, feline eyes and sharp teeth, "...being here, we get the legitimate rights to kill!"

Spandam fell over on his ass at the sight of Mara's shifting body as well. She looked at him gleefully and laid her head on Lucci's coat, "What I'm looking for, I've already found. Anything you want," she glared daggers at Spandam, "Is bullshit compared to my goal!"

Lucci growled and went back to normal, "Mara...,"

"Yes?" she shifted back and looked up at him innocently, "What is it, Lucci-kun?"

"Don't do that just because I do it, it's annoying,"

"But, Lucci-kun!" Mara whined but was cut off when Lucci glared at her. She puffed out her cheeks and turned away, "Alright, fine...I won't do it without a good reason, Lucci-kun,"

Spandam and Davros watched Lucci and the others walk off, the former standing up after nearly wetting himself after seeing Mara and Lucci like that.

"Those two send me chills...," he shivered slightly, "How do you put up with that psychotic stalker, old man?"

Davros shrugged, "I've gotten used to her, as I've gotten used to the others. I'm just glad that Lucci hasn't killed her because of her...,"

"Obsession?"

"That'll work," Davros nodded, "Because of her obsession with him,"

"By the way,"

The two men turned to see Lucci and Mara were at the door, staying behind while the others had disappeared from sight.

"What is it, Lucci?"

Lucci turned to Mara, "Get the axe,"

Mara nodded and bounded back over to the diamond axe that lay nearby. She picked it up, bounded back and handed it over to Lucci with a happy smile on her face. He turned to the men and held up the weapon, "This belongs, or rather belonged to the man called Axe,"

Davros nodded, "I figured as much. A giant weapon such as that is his signature, but I don't recall him having a weapon made out of diamond,"

"What the weapon is or isn't, is not important," Lucci lowered the axe, "He is not like normal outlaws,"

"Why do you say that?"

"He possesses the skills of Rokushiki-,"

Spandam's eyes bugged out of his skull, "WHAT?!"

Lucci's eye twitched after being interrupted, "...he also knows many things about the World Government, such as the islands the Buster Calls have performed in the past, and what the Government does to those who obstruct Justice,"

"I see," Davros folded his arms and nodded, "Indeed, he is not your normal pirate. We've all heard of the damage he's done over the past five years. When he first began his rampage, he killed a few Marines here and there, but it wasn't until a few years ago that he started to go on a killing spree. Many Marine bases were destroyed, countless agents and soldiers lost their lives, and with the Slayheim Incident...,"

Spandam growled, "What the hell is your point?!"

"I have been thinking about this since we left Water 7, after fighting Axe in combat. His behavior, his will to fight the World Government...many possible explanations come to mind, but one in particular has been stuck in my head for awhile now. Something from the past, from the time of the Pirate King and Whitebeard...," he shook his head slightly, "That man, Axe? I believe he is...,"

Outside, passing soldiers stopped and jumped out of their skins when Spandam screamed at the top of his lungs a few moments later.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" the mask wearing CP9 chief shouted, "THAT'S _IMPOSSIBLE!_"

"I would not say impossible. If Nico Robin was able to survive a Buster Call at the age of eight, why is it so hard to believe that _they_ are still around? Or that he's the lone survivor?" Lucci asked him calmly, "I don't have evidence that he is what I believe him to be, but if that _is_ the case, then he is far more dangerous than the Government has previously thought,"

Spandam slumped against his desk, "You...you said you have no evidence! That means that until he actually admits it or we find proof, then we don't need to worry, right? RIGHT?!"

Lucci only looked at him, turned away and walked out of the room, once again closely followed by Mara.

* * *

"Is he out of his damn mind?!"

"He must be if he's riding on top of Sodom's head!"

Devon sat calmly on the top of the yellow King Bull that the Franky Family had brought with them. The beast swayed it's head from side to side on occasion, but he was able to keep his seat without any problems. As he sat there, his nakama were sitting on a large seat that was propped on Sodom's back. Everyone was there with them except for Austin because he had ordered his little brother to stay behind.

-Flashback-

_"Austin, listen to me, and you better actually obey me this time," Devon knelt down and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "This is going to be very dangerous, even for us. You have to stay on board with Kokoro-san and Chimney,"_

_Austin raised his hands to talk, but Devon grabbed them and held them to the boy's chest._

_"Little Brother, listen to me, I'm begging you! It's bad enough you came with us, and I know that you want to save Kirsty and fight those assholes for doing this to us, but you aren't on our level of strength. Granted, you're good with dials and your Mantra helps out, but you fell when that bitch attacked you, Chizuru and Pingu. Please, just stay here. Look after Kokoro-san and Chimney, they need protection...alright?"_

_The mute boy sighed and nodded his head slowly._

_"That's my guy," Devon hugged him close, "Don't worry, Little Brother, I'll be sure to bring her back to us. You have my word,"_

-End Flashback-

Azu looked over to the side, looking down at the large amount of soldiers that were shooting up at them and the Franky Family, who were riding on Gomorrah's back, firing their cannons at the soldiers below. He sat back on the giant saddle as Sanji steered the King Bull through the streets of the Main Island civilization. When they left the Rocketman, they, the Straw Hats and the Death Root mercenaries had split up to do their own missions.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dreadlocks, "Let's hope that those Death Root guys can handle themselves, we don't need to be babysitting them,"

"Don't worry about them," Niri said as she snapped her TNT launcher closed, the weapon loaded with explosives, "Siamon and Endo are powerful. Siamon is not only a Fish-Man, but he was trained by the Marines and Endo...well, he survived his grandfather, and he's supposed to have a role in the prophecy those Cross people told us about. They'll be just fine,"

"I hope so, because with Penny in their group, she's more at risk than any of them," Azu's foot tapped the saddle floor nervously, "What the hell are they thinking, bringing a kid with them? Austin may have snuck along with us like Penny, but he's staying behind so he won't get killed!"

"Calm down,"

"No, I won't!" Azu kicked the seat in front of him hard, "I'm too pissed right now! When I see those bastards, I'm gonna show them no mercy!" he picked up a bag that lay next to him, the sound of glass clinking against one another, "Let's hope this stuff helps me along the way. Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, Califa, Mara...even that Sega...all of them deserve to get their asses kicked!!"

Niri shook her head, "You're hopeless," she muttered. She looked around the saddle and watched as Dusty practiced a few spells from the miko scrolls she had, spooking Chopper and Nami while Chizuru sat quietly, holding her head. Frowning, she scooted over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Are you okay, Chizzy?"

"Niri...," Chizuru looked at her, a pained expression on her face as she grit her teeth, rubbing her head, "We have to prepare. This is not going to be like any other battles we've had, even against Frigga and her soldiers,"

"We are prepared!"

"I hope so," Chizuru looked up at Devon, "I hope he's prepared, too, not just physically, but emotionally. If he lets his emotions run wild like before, he won't be able to fight for Kirsty,"

Back on Sodom's head, Devon was looking at an all too familiar blackish gem shard that lay in the palm of his hand. He looked long and hard at it, then closed his hand around it and looked at the Judiciary Tower ahead.

"Hang on, Kirsty...we're coming!! Just a little more time!"

Suddenly, Sodom screamed in agony, the King Bull's head swaying violently from side to side. Devon cursed under his breath and looked down to see a large hole in Sodom's flesh, blood running freely down his front.

"Oh shit..._that's_ not good,"

* * *

Axe sat quietly on the rooftop of the Courthouse, himself and his weapons stained with the blood of the people he cut down on the way here. He knew that the Tower was where they were being held, it was the most likely place. All he had to do was wait for everyone else now. He didn't wait long at all for Luffy to show up, since the rubberman appeared next to him after shooting into the sky and landing on the roof.

"Yo," Axe waved at him, "I beat ya, Straw Hat,"

Luffy looked at him, "What happened to you?"

Axe shrugged, "Normal stuff, no biggy, Luffy. Now, since we're both here," he stood up and dusted himself off, "You wanna wait, or do you wanna go start kicking asses?"

"Yosh," Luffy nodded and turned around, "Eh?"

"_Air Door_," a deep, familiar voice echoed and a nearly invisible door appeared. Out from behind the strange door, Blueno stepped forward, looking at them both.

"AH!" Luffy pointed at the large man, "You're the cow that was with the pigeon guy!"

"I thought the information about the damages and people beaten was wrong," Blueno looked at the two of them, "Since the beginning of the World Government, this has never happened before. This is the very first time it's ever occurred,"

Axe grinned, cracking his knuckles loudly, "We're gonna do a lot more damage, Cow-Face,"

Blueno tilted his head slightly, "How long are you going to fight us?"

"Until I die!" the two pirates shouted in unison. They looked at each other, surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm gonna take these guys down!"

"No, you're not Axe, I am!"

"Bullshit, I am!"

"No, me!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am, you retarded asshole!"

"I am, you rock baka!"

"That was a lame comeback!"

Blueno sweatdropped when he watched the two of them clash their heads together, glaring at one another.

Axe grinned, "You want to fight 'em, Straw Hat?"

"You know I do," Luffy shared an identical grin.

"Then we'll settle this like men!" Axe backed away, raising a fist, "Ready?"

"Yosh!" Luffy raised his own fist, "Ready!"

"Alright, Luffy, everything's riding on this!" Axe threw his fist down, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Blueno facefaulted, _These two are complete idiots!!_

* * *

**Kilnorc: WOOT! Some more filler-ish stuff has happened and it looks like that the first canon fights about to start! Go peoples! If ya'll are curious as to Kirsty's collar, don't worry, it's nothing perverted, I promise. I'll explain it later on.**

**On the next chapter on The Secret Power...**

**Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Rifle!!  
**

**Axe: Holy crap! Luffy, when did you-?**

**Zambai: There are a lot of soldiers coming from all sides of us!**

**Kirsty: So, this collar is...?**

**Gear Up! Cow Tipping Time!**

**Axe: Luffy...I...don't...believe...it...**


	39. Gear Up! Cow Tipping Time!

**Gear Up! Cow Tipping Time!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Axe had lost to Luffy in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, so now he had to sit back and watch Luffy take on Blueno of CP9 instead of having his chance to take the Cow-Man down. So, taking a spot on the wall behind Luffy, Axe pushed his shades up slightly and watched.

Luffy looked at Blueno, then at the Tower behind him, "Robin's in there, isn't she?" he jerked a thumb to Axe, "His nakama, too?"

Blueno didn't respond, he just looked at the two intruders.

"Move out of the way, cow!"

"That oughta do it, thanks very much, Luffy," Axe muttered under his breath.

"It seems that neither you or your nakama have realized it yet," Blueno said in an emotionless tone, "What you are doing is a great offense against the whole world,"

Axe grinned, "Eye for an eye,"

Luffy looked right at Blueno, "What do you want to say?"

"Across the world's oceans, we have influence in over more than one hundred and seventy affiliated countries. When you decided to invade the island owned by the World Government, it also meant that you declared war against those countries. The World Government will put it's dignity at stake, and make all of you criminals wanted throughout the world before making you suffer cruel deaths. You are, at most, a few dozen people, and that is quite a small power,"

"I just told you to get out of the way,"

"Whether I move or not, I only warned you two that there wasn't any future for any of you who broke through the gates of Enies Lobby. Fighting is also useless," he looked at the two of them, "I've seen you two fight and I understand how strong you are. Despite your reputations and skills, you cannot win against us. You know the difference between us!"

Luffy, who had been stretching his legs just then, stopped and cracked his knuckles, "That's true, we do know the differences, but we don't feel like losing at all today!"

"You tell 'em, Straw Hat!"

Straw Hat's arm began to twist around and around and Axe watched as he charged Blueno, his arm getting longer and more twisted.

"_Gomu Gomu no Rifle!!_"

"_Tekkai_,"

Luffy's arm rammed into Blueno's hardened body, but this time around, Blueno actually slid back a fair distance, blood flying out of his mouth after the impact. Axe reached up and slowly removed his shades from his wide eyes, "Holy crap, Luffy, when did you-?"

_He couldn't break through Tekkai before, but he managed to send him back and cough up blood from one punch! Straw Hat, you continue to amaze me! From the look on Blueno's face, he's surprised at the damage as well...I don't blame him, though._

Luffy charged Blueno, his arms becoming a flurry of punches, "_Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!_"

"_Soru!_" Blueno disappeared from Luffy's line of sight, however Axe was able to track his movements. The black clad pirate watched as Blueno moved around the side, but in another surprising twist, he watched as Luffy managed to not only find him, but he managed to nail him in the face again, sending him plowing into a nearby structure.

_Amazing...absolutely amazing!_

Luffy adjusted his hat as Blueno picked himself up from the debris, "I don't care about the world, or the Government. Do what you want with those things," he looked straight into Blueno's eyes, "We only came to get our nakama back!"

* * *

With Sodom down, the saddle on Gomorrah's back just got a lot fuller and more cramped since they had to fit the Franky Family, Straw Hats and Axe-Heads all together. That concern didn't last long, however, since before they got too far down the road, Gomorrah got stopped by large iron balls on chain whips. The men that controlled the ball and chains looked worse that the dog squad or the other agents of the Government, and with both Sodom and Gomorrah down, the pirates were at a disadvantage.

Zambai looked at the surrounding area and cursed, "There are a lot of soldiers coming in from all sides of us!" he turned to his companions, "We're sitting ducks!"

"Well, we better think of a plan fast, otherwise we're screwed!" Niri ran to the side of the saddle and looked at the gathering group of soldiers, aiming her launcher at them, "I know this may kill some of them, but I have no choice. I gotta take as many as possible!"

Dull thunking sounds were heard as Niri began to fire TNT sticks through her launcher. Moments after each shot, each stick exploded, sending screaming men flying off to the side with either severe burns or much more fatal injuries.

"Nice shot, Niri," Devon looked around and shook his head, "I'm so glad that Austin's not here right now...,"

"Why not, we could've said he was a hostage," Dusty muttered.

Devon whapped her over the head, "He's got a bounty, so that wouldn't work!"

"Shit! They're aiming mortars at us!" Herman shouted, pointing at large cannons on the rooftops, "Those are the same guns that brought down Sodom, and if we don't do something fast, we're gonna be mincemeat!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Dusty screamed and started to shake the Square Sisters, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP SHAKING US, KIT!!"

_Mortars? _Niri grinned as she reloaded her TNT launcher, _That'll work!_

She looked around them and located the nearest mortars and as soon as she had a clean shot, she fired a stick or two of dynamite into each mortar, blowing the cannons to smithereens while the soldiers operating them either went down or ran off screaming.

"That's for Sodom and Gomorrah!!" Zambai shouted, patting Niri hard on the back, "Damn good, kid, damn good!"

Niri could only grin and give the V sign.

* * *

"You two are pretty damn lucky women,"

Kirsty turned to Franky, who sat nearby, chained to the wall just as she and Robin were.

Franky looked at the two of them, "Your nakama are coming for you, or at least they're trying their hardest to do so to get your back," he shrugged, "I'm not particularly sulking about my men not coming for me, but still, the two of your are damn lucky as hell to have loving nakama like those guys,"

"Having a nice chat?"

Kirsty looked to the other side to see Tabetha and Davros standing nearby, watching them. She looked away as they walked up to them.

Franky glared at them, "You mind, assholes?!"

Davros ignored him and bent down, looking at Kirsty's collar, "Seems you haven't triggered it yet...,"

"Triggered what?" Kirsty asked, pulling away from him, "What is this thing about, anyway?"

Tabetha straightened her tie, "You see, we've been tracking your activities for quite some time, and since we have, we've discovered some interesting things about you,"

"Like what?"

"We know that during the Slayheim Insurrection, you battled a Freelancer and used an interesting power with your ki. Of course, the study of ki has always been minimal, but with the account of a criminal wanted by the World Government using her body's energy to attack, the study intensified. Such studies have produced that collar of yours. The Seastone cuffs may prevent you from using your Devil Fruit abilities, but the collar restricts your ki manifestation,"

Kirsty stared, "Say what?"

"I'll put it simply, Miss Chambers," Davros grabbed the collar, making Kirsty wince a little, "If the level of ki rises in you high enough, you will receive an electrical shock throughout your whole body,"

"Are you serious?"

"Would you like to test it out?"

Kirsty looked at the two CP9 members, then looked away silently.

"Smart girl," Davros patted her on the head, "I should also warn you that if you do accidentally trigger the power, each time you do so, the output increases, giving you more pain,"

_So, this collar is... _Kirsty closed her eyes _...a way to keep me in line? I guess they don't trust me to keep my word, despite what they've done._

Tabetha leaned in and whispered something into Davros' ear. He looked back at her, nodded and rose to his feet.

"I'm afraid we have to go, Miss Chambers," he looked at the others and nodded, "We'll have another chat soon, I hope?"

Franky glared and tried to bite him as he walked off, but got kicked hard in the face by Tabetha as she walked by.

"OW! Bitch...,"

Kirsty sighed and leaned back against the wall, feeling the cold steel of her irons and the collar around her neck. There were so many questions in her head right now, she could barely think about her predicament. One thing did pop in her head though, something that she was dying to learn.

"Robin?"

The older woman turned to her, "Yes?"

Kirsty looked at her, "You're a historian, right?"

"Yes,"

"Before we go...could you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about dragons?"

* * *

Back on the courthouse roof, Axe watched as Blueno rose to his feet, blood trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth after being slugged by Luffy. Blueno wiped the blood away and turned to Luffy, "I underestimated you, Straw Hat,"

"You shouldn't!" Luffy shot back.

"Yeah," Axe nodded in agreement, "Listen to the guy," he jerked a thumb to Luffy, "He and I are always getting underestimated by the bad guys in our fights, and the ones who do that? Always get their asses kicked,"

"_Geppou!_" Blueno leapt into the air, zigzagging from side to side as he advanced towards Luffy at a high speed.

Straw Hat saw him coming and pulled back his arm, "Gomu Gomu no...,"

"_Rankyaku_," Blueno fired off two air blades at Luffy, cutting him off of his attack and forcing him to dodged the blades, which went flying into nearby blocks of stone on the roof, one of which was Axe's. The treasure hunter jumped from his spot onto another stone block, an annoyed look on his face.

_Why the hell do I get the feeling he was aiming at me on that?!_

"_Tekkai..._," Blueno's body seemed to glisten for a second before he rammed his foot into the roof, "Rin!" he began to spin around on his leg towards Luffy, acting like an iron wheel of death.

_Hm, looks like he's able to move with Tekkai as well..._ Axe rubbed his chin, _So me and aniki aren't the only ones. I bet that bastard Lucci can do it, too..._ he grinned excitedly, _Fighting these guys are gonna be fun!. _Axe watched as Blueno disappeared and reappeared using his Devil Fruit, the _Doa Doa no Mi_, after trapping Luffy's legs in the stone roof. The Cow-Man explained how his Fruit made him a door man just before he made a section of Luffy's head detach from the rest of his head and spin around like a revolving door. He slapped himself in the face, _Straw Hat, you're giving us D's a bad name!!_

"_Rankyaku_," Blueno fired off another air blade at the imprisoned Straw Hat pirate, the glowing attack slicing clean through the stone block behind Luffy. When the dust cleared, Luffy was no longer in sight. Axe looked around the entire roof, "Oi! Straw Hat, where'd you go? Don't tell me you wimped out!?"

"Hell I did!"

Axe turned back to where Blueno was to see Luffy climbing out of a hole in the floor, "Oh, there you are,"

Luffy held his head, his eyes slightly shaking, "Finally, the door closed...that was annoying,"

"Of course it closed," Blueno said simply, "All doors close after being opened, that's their function,"

Axe facefaulted, _He's fighting the kid who took down Sir Crocodile, and he's going on about carpentry?!_

Soon enough, both Straw Hat and CP9 agent began to exchange blows and either dodged or blocked each other's attacks. For someone who hadn't been up against a Rokushiki user very long, Luffy's lengthy survivability against Blueno was quite impressive, Axe had to admit that.

_He's been able to not only see Blueno's movement's, but he's been able to go at the same speed as he does and he changed the course of Blueno's Rankyaku..._ Axe shook his head, _This is incredible! I had to learn the Six Disciplines from aniki and I still had to practice to get where I am today! Luffy, you are one amazing sonofabitch..._

"If I stay like this, it's no good," Luffy rose to his feet, "When I lost to Aokiji, I thought about it...,"

"AOKIJI!?" Axe's jaw dropped, "YOU WENT UP AGAINST A FUCKING ADMIRAL OF THE MARINES?!"

Luffy seemed to ignore the screaming pirate captain, "If strong guys are gonna appear on the path we're taking, then I have to become stronger in order to protect my nakama. Even if they're not strong, I want to be able to protect my nakama, and if I'm not able to be stronger than anyone else, I'll lose them all!"

_Just like my way of thinking with my nakama and a few enemies behind and in front of me on my own path, Straw Hat..._ Axe pushed his shades upward a bit, _But to be stronger than everyone else, does that mean you and I will have to fight? I guess it would come to that, since we're after the same goal at the end of the Grand Line..._

"I've thought of a way to fight at my fullest," Luffy bent over, his hands on his knees, "So I won't lose to anyone!"

Axe watched as Luffy's body began to change. His legs bulged out momentarily before the bulges went upward into his body, his shoulders heaving upward and his skin changing it's color tone. His jaw dropped a little when he saw Luffy's body bulge and even began to emit steam from within.

"What the hell...?"

Luffy looked up, "You won't be able to keep up with me anymore, all of my techniques have evolved by one step," he grinned, his fist pressed against the rooftop, "_Gear Second!_"

Blueno looked at him for a few moments, a confused look on his usually calm face, "Gear? All your techniques will evolve?" he shook his head, "Blowing steam out of your body...is that your imitation of a steam engine?"

"Somehow, I don't that, big boy," Axe muttered under his breath,_ Luffy, what the hell is going on in that head of yours? How is making your body do all that gonna help against this asshole?_

"I'm glad I met you all here," Luffy said quietly, lifting his head to reveal a smile on his face, "Thanks to you all, I'll be able to move forward without losing any of my nakama!"

"What are you saying?" Blueno asked him, unphased by both Luffy's words and his new appearance, "I don't get it. Isn't it because you met us that you're about to lose your nakama? What you say keeps getting stranger and stranger," he scowled, "Have you gone nuts or something?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Axe cracked from the sidelines, "Are you, Luffy?"

Luffy pulled back one hand and stretched out his other arm, the outstretched hand aiming for Blueno.

Blueno blinked a few times, "You want to shoot me? You're only giving me a chance to dodge your attack," he scoffed, "Aim well and try to hit me. Soru,"

Seconds after he disappeared from sight...

"_Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!_"

It all happened too fast for him to see. What he managed to catch was Luffy's arm stretching out, then Blueno flying back, a mixed look of surprise and pain on his face. Axe's jaw practically hit the roof, his shades slipping down to reveal his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Luffy...I...don't...believe...it...,"

Said pirate disappeared as the dust around Blueno's impact area began to settle. He saw Blueno get to his feet and looked around, Where the hell are you now, Luffy?

The sound of a punch made him turn to see Blueno fly off to the side, a large mark on the side of his face. Luffy appeared again and "flew" at him again.

"_Jet Rifle!!_"

Axe couldn't help but stare in amazement as Luffy not only disappeared and reappeared again and again, but everytime he did so, he managed to land a hard punch or kick to Blueno, practically owning the CP9 agent on the battlefield. Axe slid off the stone block and watched in what felt like...fear?

_This guy...he's unbelievable! He's fighting someone of Rokushiki know-how on even ground and he doesn't even know the style! How the hell is he doing this?!_

"_Stamp! Yari! Missle!_"

He looked at the expression on Blueno's face and knew that he was thinking the exact same thing.

_How the hell is Luffy able to do this? The only people I know who can keep up with the speed of Rokushiki are other Rokushiki users, people who are really, really strong like Shidyk, or people who are speedy for another reason, like DJ. Unless...!_ his eyes widened, _Don't tell me Luffy's using a version of Soru right now?! Is that even possible?!_

"Air Door!" Blueno quickly opened a door and crawled through it, closing it just as Luffy came crashing down from the sky, his feet missing the agent by mere seconds.

Luffy looked around, "He disappeared,"

"No shit!" Axe hopped up and ran over to him, looking Luffy over, "When the hell did you get all this way, man? When you'd develop this?"

"It came to me when I lost to Aokiji, like I said,"

"How the hell did you manage to survive against a Marine Admiral?!" Axe grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him violently, "Tell me that, Straw Hat, tell me how you do that!"

"It just happens, I don't know,"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Before Luffy could answer him, Axe noticed something behind Straw Hat, "Luffy-!"

"_Doa Doa_,"

Both captains jumped back as Blueno darted out of his air door, missing the two of them by inches.

The three enemies jumped to their respective sides, one of them looking pumped, one of them looking fine and the other looking as though he was on his last legs.

"Luffy? You gonna finish this guy, or can I?"

"I am,"

"Aw, you're no fun,"

Luffy looked to Blueno, "When you guys moved as if you disappeared, I saw you kicking the ground ten times in an instant. I understood the trick, and I'm glad to know there's a technique that lets one move like this," he grinned, "Again, I'm glad to have met you here. I'll be able to protect my nakama for sure now!"

Blueno could only glare at the Straw Hat captain.

Luffy stretched his arms back as far as he could, "Gomu Gomu no...,"

Axe backed away, "Okay...I know what's coming next,"

"Tekkai: Gou!"

"JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy's increased speed allowed him to shoot off like a bullet towards Blueno, and with his new ability, his arms came crashing into the agent's body faster than Axe could blink. Blueno was sent sliding across the roof, head lowered and body hunched over. After a few moments, he lifted his head, smiling a smug grin.

Axe groaned, "You gotta be shitting me!" he turned to Luffy, pointing at the agent, "See, this is why I should've gone, I got the power and know how to beat these guys!"

"He is a sturdy guy, I'll admit that," Luffy murmured, looking straight at Blueno, "I'm going to show you something even more interesting then,"

"Dude," Axe looked at Luffy's body, which was going from red and steamy to his normal look, "What the hell is up with you?"

Luffy grinned and raised a hand to his mouth, his thumb between his jaws, "Gear...?" he trailed off, "Huh?"

Axe turned just in time to see Blueno falling over , his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Axe tilted his head, grabbed a few pieces of debris from nearby and chucked them over at Blueno, each rock bouncing off his head.

"Sonofabitch...," Axe scratched his head, "Straw Hat, you done gone and knocked that cow over!" he turned around, but his growing smile disappeared when he saw Luffy panting for breath, "You okay?"

"I'm so exhaused...," Luffy wheezed, "I was right though, my body can't keep up with this just yet,"

"Maybe you should take it easy-?"

"I don't care about my body right now," Luffy cut him off as he looked up at the tower in front of them, "I've faced a lot of hindrances...I can't stop now,"

Axe looked at him for a bit, grinned and looked up at the tower, "We're a lot alike, Monkey D. Luffy...a lot alike,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: AWRIGHT! GEAR SECOND HAS BEEN REVEALED AND AXE NEARLY PISSED HIMSELF WHEN HE SAW IT!**

**Axe: That's a lie!**

**Kilnorc: Hehehe...preview time!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Franky: Hang on, you two! We're gonna go flying!  
**

**Devon: Kirsty! Remember what you told me back at my father's land?**

**Axe: I have lost so much to the World Government, to all kinds of evil...I _won't_ be losing another nakama!!**

**Lucci: I knew it...**

**The Nameless Renegade**

**Axe: My name? I suppose I can't hide it any longer. My name is...!  
**

**Kilnorc: THAT'S RIGHT FOOLS! ITS FINALLY TIME I REVEAL AXES NAME! AFTER SO LONG, HIS TRUE NAME IS ABOUT TO BE REVEALED!! I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT, HUH!? HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!?**

**Axe: He needs to lay off the soda**

**Franky: OI! That's mine!**


	40. The Nameless Renegade

**The Nameless Renegade**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Well, after so long and so many arcs, it's finally time to reveal Axe's name. I would like to take this time to thank my confidants, whom I have told my ideas for Axe's name and who have helped me make a final decision. This chapter's dedicated to all of you, guys, thanks so much for your help!**

* * *

"King, how much are you eating, honestly?"

Mara grimaced in disgust at the fat boxing CP9 agent gorged himself on what looked like an endless supply of food from the massive fridge in the kitchen.

"You are so lucky they re-stock that thing every hour," she checked a nearby clock, "Which means they'll be coming by in a few minutes. Does boxing really take that much energy?"

King opened his mouth and let out a long, loud and very noxious belch, which seemed to fill the air almost instantly. Mara gagged and covered her mouth and nose, eye twitching.

_You look like a kaba, but you eat like a pig...I knew I should've stayed with Lucci-kun!_

"Mara! King!"

The two agents turned to see Wanisuke standing in the kitchen doorway, an excited look in his red eyes.

"What is it?"

The crocodile man growled and pointed down the hallway, "I just heard that Blueno was beaten by Straw Hat Luffy!"

Mara frowned, "That's impossible...,"

Wanisuke shook his head, "No! It's true, I saw it on the way down here from a window. Blueno's down on the ground and Straw Hat's screaming for that Nico woman. Same with Axe and the White Dragon!"

* * *

"Well, this is something, isn't it?"

Tabetha walked up alongside Davros and looked at the sight below. On the courthouse roof, Luffy and Axe were standing on seperate blocks while Blueno lay facedown on the ground behind them.

"CP9 agents know of Rokushiki and some even have Devil Fruits. To take one down is quite an accomplishment," Davros smirked, clearly amused by this, "It seems that Blueno tried to take on these two by himself,"

"Actually, sir, he took on Straw Hat while Axe watched," Tabetha said matter-of-fatly, "What do we do?"

"Well, apparently, Spanda's going around giving orders to kill both pirate crews and I heard from a soldier that he gave an order to Judge Baskerville. If he lets any of them through via the drawbridge, he'll decapitate all three heads,"

"Spanda's a dumbass, isn't he?"

Davros chuckled loudly, "Indeed he is, indeed he is,"

A loud scream from down the hall made the two of them turn their heads to see numerous soldiers running for the stairwell, each one of them screaming their heads off.

"What in the world?" Davros frowned and walked towards the frightened troops, Tabetha right behind him, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"FRANKY'S ASS IS INFLATING AND HE'S GONNA BLOW US ALL TO HELL!!"

"RUN FOR IT, CHIEFS!"

Davros turned and nearly fell over when he saw that Franky's rear end was indeed much larger than before. It looked like a flesh colored balloon with a speedo stretching over the end. He stared, sweatdropping at the sight while Spandam was running around like a total idiot, screaming like a little girl.

"Three...two...," Franky looked at the soldiers, "You better run unless you want to die,"

Davros turned to Tabetha, who shook her head.

"One!"

"AAAH!" Spandam leapt over the railing of the nearest stairwell, tripped and fell onto the panicking soldiers below, sending each one to the ground.

Franky grinned and rolled over, wrapping each leg around Kirsty and Robin, "Hang on, you two! We're gonna go flying!"

"Franky!"

"Wait!"

"_Coup de Boo!_"

Franky's ass suddenly expelled a huge cloud of strange looking gas that assaulted the agents senses while the three criminals suddenly flew clean off the ground and through a nearby wall.

Davros coughed violently, "T-Tabetha!"

Outside...

"OH SHIT! We're gonna fall!"

Kirsty looked down as she, Franky and Robin were slowing going over the edge of the tower, suspended over the endless waterfall by the broken wire fence that prevented them from reaching the Courthouse and safety. With his chains broken, Franky picked up the two women and jumped back onto the tower just as the fence gave way and fell into the waterfall below.

"That was close...," he sighed in relief, "Good thing a fence was there," he turned his head, "Yo, you two alright-?"

**WHAM!**

"ARE WE OKAY!?" Kirsty screamed at him, stomping on his face, a very pissed off look on her face, "YOU NEARLY KILL US WITH A FART, AND THEN WE NEARLY GET KILLED BY GOING OVER!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, FRANKY?!"

Franky grabbed her foot and sat up, "Okay, okay, chill out. Sorry," he stood up and looked across to the courthouse as he rubbed his surprisingly sore face, "If I just had another cola bottle and another Coup de Vent, we could've made it. Still, not a big problem since those guys are there,"

Kirsty growled and turned away, "Bakas...all of you,"

* * *

_"Shit, what's going on here?"_ Pingu looked around the corner, glaring at a large man in armor carrying a steel ball, _"Those guys are everywhere, knocking down everything like a demolition crew!" _he pulled himself back and looked at Niri and Sora, the former quietly panting for breath while the latter was rubbing up against her leg.

_Niri's strong, but she can't withstand those balls and the baka Sky Fox is no good except for carrying goods,_ Pingu rubbed his chin, _I'm strong too, but can I stand up to these guys?_

"Guilty...,"

_Uh oh!_ Pingu looked up to see the armored man standing nearby, grinning wickedly, his steel ball twirling around madly, _"OH SHIT!!"_

* * *

"Guilty!"

Herman growled and threw a hard punch, deflecting the oncoming ball of steel, glaring at the armored man blocking his path.

"You're making me angry, did you know that?" Herman asked, his pupils shrinking, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!!"

* * *

"RUN, DJ-KUN, RUN!"

DJ sped in between soldiers, carrying Dusty on his back. He looked back at her, "Dusty-chan, we can take these guys, so why-?"

"Don't ask questions, just run!" Dusty smacked his backside with her scythe, "GIDDYUP!"

"DUSTY-CHAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

_"Little bloodthirsty today, aren't you?"_

Devon scoffed as he walked by a large group of bleeding soldiers, his blades dripping crimson.

"Thrymr, you shouldn't be one to criticize,"

_"Ah, touche,"_

"It's the Demon King!"

"Get him!"

Devon halted and looked over his shoulder to see another large force running towards him. He grinned wickedly and gripped his blades, "Messed with the wrong man, Government assholes,"

* * *

"Geez, you give new meaning to the phrase 'Mind over matter' you know that, Chizuru?" Azu asked as he watched a few soldiers drop the floor, unmoving.

Chizuru smiled and threw a few of her knives over her shoulder, hitting a few more in the head as they ran towards her, "I suppose I do, Azu, I suppose I do," she turned and walked towards him, using her mind to yank out the knives from the corpses, "They're gonna be surprised to see you still alive,"

"They're gonna be even more surprised when they see us kick all of their asses," Azu cracked his knuckles, grinning from ear to ear, "I'm doing this for us, for Kirsty, for Iceburg and Franky, and most of all, Tom-san!"

* * *

All of CP9 were gathered on the ledge outside the window, looking down at Luffy and Axe, who were looking up at that them. Each one of them said their own view on Blueno's defeat at the hands of Straw Hat. The pirates had called out to their friends, hoping to get them back over to their side, but they shouted at them to go and leave them be.

"Two men who risked everything to come here and rescue a nakama, only to be rejected in the end!" Spandam walked up, smiling, "Have you ever seen such a fascinating spectacle?"

Tabetha looked at him, then back at the rooftop in time to see the roof suddenly blow to pieces. Everyone watched as from that moment on, the rooftop was turned into a breeding ground of pirates. Group by group, one by one, both Straw Hats and Axe-Heads reached the rooftop. As soon as Devon caught sight of them, he ran over to the side, glaring up at them.

"OI! Bastards, let Kirsty go!" he shouted, "Let her go and I won't have to kill any of you!"

Wanisuke growled and flexed his fingers, "White Dragon's mate?" he thought aloud to no one. He glanced at Kirsty and watched as she looked away, her face going red. He nodded and looked back, Her mate alright...

"KIRSTY! COME ON! WE CAME THIS FAR!!"

Kirsty glared at them, "You shouldn't have!" she screamed angrily, "This has nothing to do with you, it's none of your concern!"

"None of my concern?!" Devon scowled deeply, "Dammit, Kirsty, don't give me that bullshit! You are part of this crew and you are the woman I love, it has everything to do with me!"

Mara grinned cruelly, "Aw, so the White Dragon's got someone to bang, eh?"

Tabetha rolled her eyes.

"Kirsty! Remember what you told me back at my father's land?" Devon shouted, "Remember what you said to me when I tried to pull this same shit on you guys?!"

She didn't answer him, she just stared at him.

"You told me 'Don't you get it, you idiot? We're nakama...we're family! No matter what happens, we're there for each other!'...remember that, Kirsty?"

She looked away, Dammit, didn't think that'd come to bite me in the ass.

"Oi," Mara squinted at the group, "Is that...that baka pervert?! I thought he threw himself into the sea when Blueno went after him and these two!?" she pointed to Robin and Kirsty.

Tabetha shrugged, "Seems that the information was incorrect and...," she trailed off, a disgusted look on her face, "He's mooning us,"

"OI! LUCCI! KAKU! MARA! CALIFA! SEGA!" Azu shouted as he shook his now bare ass, "Blueno bit the dust, so guess who's next?!"

Niri's face turned green, "PULL UP YOUR PANTS, DUMBASS!"

Davros looked at the large group of pirates, "So, these are the ones who challenge us, the World Government? I must admit, this is both interesting and amusing. Never in all the history of Enies Lobby, no one has ever done this sort of thing. It's historical, really," he tilted his head, "I wonder if he's really what you suspect him to be, Lucci-san,"

Lucci glanced at him, then looked at the captain, "Tell me something, Axe," he called out.

Axe frowned, "What do you want, Pigeon Humper?" he shouted back.

Mara's eye twitched, "He's so dead...!"

"Easy, Mara,"

Lucci tilted his head slightly, "I wonder what Rayo would say right now if he could look at you? You say he's your big brother, and that he taught you Rokushiki. I can't help but wonder how he would react if he could see you right now, standing up against the World Government?"

"I'd think he'd be either proud or surprised," Axe crossed his arms, "What's your point?"

"I'm curious. Why do you hate the Government so much?" Lucci continued, making his comrades in CP9 look at him curiously, "I can see you're covered in blood right now, and you've been on a killing spree for a few years now. From what I've read, you've been a pirate for five years, but just became a mass butcher a few years ago. What has changed?"

Axe scowled, "What changed is that I've learned the truth, Lucci! I know what kind of evil you and this damned Government are capable of. You and your superiors...they kill dozens, even hundreds of people in the name of 'Justice' and peace, but all you do is create more and more enemies. Both families and islands have been wiped off the map because of your sick sense of what the world needs to live in peace,"

Dusty's ears twitched as she turned to DJ, "What's he ranting about?"

"No clue, Dusty-chan,"

"Over twenty years ago, my family roamed the seas of the Grand Line, living free lives, seeking adventure and doing whatever made them feel complete. But, after the execution of Gold Roger, the Pirate King, the Government ordered their deaths and wiped them off the face of the map!"

Lucci grinned wickedly,_ I knew it... _he shook his head,_ Rayo, you've trained a bloodthirsty killer. You're a fool, just like before!_

"Wait a minute," Dusty turned to Axe, "The family that you mentioned on the train, the one who fought Roger and Whitebeard on equal ground...that's _your_ family?!"

"_Was_ my family," Axe muttered, "Until they were wiped out,"

"Ah...wait, if they were wiped out, how are you here?"

"The Government thought they had wiped them all out, but the leader of the clan and his wife escaped death and managed to elude the World Government long enough to settle down and have me," Axe cracked his neck, the loud snapping of his bones making Dusty cringe, "They're dead now, though,"

"You're parents are dead?!"

"In a sense. Their old selves are dead, they gave up their pirate days to try and live in peace, but all they're really doing is living in seclusion. In a way, I'm the survivor of the clan that was butchered by the Government," Axe sent a deathglare at the CP9 members, "When I became a pirate, they said I should use an alias, or at least, never tell anyone my full name. I didn't understand why until three years ago when I barely survived the mutiny that Kairi plotted. I met up with a man and with him, I discovered the truth about the world and how it works. I learned that the Government thinks that anyone who might be a threat, even if they're not directly associated with the enemy, deserves to die. I also learned about the truth behind my family and their legacy,"

"They were nothing but a bunch of criminals who deserved the deaths they received," Lucci's smile widened, "With there being only three left in this world, we know how many we have to kill to make sure they don't threaten anyone ever again,"

"You can forget it! I'm putting an end to this right here and now!" Axe shouted, "World Government, it's time that you pay for the crimes you've committed, for the innocent blood you have spilled! Before today is over, I will make you all pay!!"

"Okay, what the hell?" Sega turned to Lucci, pointing at Axe, "What in the hell are you guys talking about? Who _is_ this guy?"

"Go ahead, Axe, tell him. Tell everyone your name!" Lucci challenged, "Scream it at the top of your lungs, let the world know that your kind still exist in this world!"

"My name?" Axe grinned and removed his shades, "I suppose I can't hide it any longer,"

Everyone around him except a few turned their heads, curious looks on each of their faces.

_Finally, eh, Axe?_ Niri thought as she glanced at him, _After everything and after so long...you're gonna let it out?_

_Go ahead, Captain, tell everyone. Let the legends live once again!_ Chizuru adjusted her hat, a small smile on her face, _From here on out, there's no going back._

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, _I was wondering what your name is, Axe, ever since your days at the Baratie._

Axe pocketed his shades and took a deep breath, "My name is...!"

_IS WHAT!? C'MON ALREADY!!_ almost everyone shouted in their heads at the same time.

"MY NAME IS SAMUEL D. AXE!!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Finally, the name of our favorite, enigmatic pirate captain has revealed his name. Sorry if it wasn't all dramatic as some of you may have envisions, I tried, but some things turn out iffy no matter how hard you try. Now, before the preview, here's some tidbits. Hope it as good!  
**

**Originally, I _was_ going to name him Kid D William (William Kidd reference) but since there was a character named Captain Kid in the manga, that was shot down. With the help of some close friends, I found a pirate that would work just as well. Samuel Axe (yes, there was a man by that name, believe it or not)**

_**Samuel Axe was an English privateer in Dutch service during the early 17th century.**_

_**Serving with English forces in the Netherlands during the Dutch War of Independence, Axe traveled to the British colony of Providence Island, in the western Caribbean Sea, where he assisted in the construction of its central fortress in 1629. However, after a disagreement with Daniel Elfrith (possibly over the capture of Spanish and Portuguese slavers during the early 1630s 1), he soon left the island with Abraham Blauvelt and Sussex Camock and sailed for Honduras in 1633.**_

_**In 1635, he accepted Dutch letters of marque despite being in the employ of the Providence Island Company and, from 1636 to 1641, acted as a privateer for the English trading company.**_

_**Although briefly returning to Providence to assist the island's defense against Spanish attacks in 1636, Axe had a successful privateering career delivering a captured prize, with a cargo including gold, silver, jewels, indigo and cochineal, as he returned to England in May 1640.**_

_**Following the capture of Providence by Spain in 1641, the Providence Island Company was dissolved. Escaping to St. Kitts, Axe would later take part in a privateering expedition under Captain William Jackson to the West Indies from 1642 to 1645, in which the privateers managed to capture Jamaica.**_

_**Confused about some things, like how in the profile, he has the alias of Axe and what not? Don't worry, that'll be revealed in the next couple of chapters!**_

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Dusty: Axe? AXE?! Is that your _real_ name or nickname?**

**Axe: What, it can't be both?**

**??: Don't worry, we're safe now.**

**??: I may be a Marine, but I swear...no one will know who you are.**

**A Legend Begins Part One**

**??: Welcome to the world, Axe...my son.**


	41. A Legend Begins Part One

**A Legend Begins Part One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

-Flashback-

__

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Axe winced as he limped along the dark hallway, the yells of the angry fans echoing behind him. He had managed to set his leg into a makeshift cast with a couple of large, flat wood planks, but the pain was pretty bad.

He was about to go to his quarters when he sensed someone behind him, and turned around. In front of him, stood a man with black hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, wearing black slacks and jacket. Axe looked him over and shifted his weight, "I appreciate your help...but where was the World Government when I got stuck in there?" he asked quietly.

The man chuckled, "I'm not with the Government, kid,". Axe frowned, "Then who are you?" he asked quietly.

"Eh...," the stranger shrugged, "I go by a few names, but my name is Rayo Verrani. Now, to make things right in manners, what's your name?".

"...Axe,"

"What's your **real** name?"

"That's not really your business, pal,"

"I just saved your life, c'mon, indulge me,"

-End Flashback-

The wind blew around the courthouse roof as the large group of criminals and CP9 from the nearby tower looked on at Axe, who had a proud smile on his face. After so long, after so many guesses behind his back and bets, his nakama finally knew his full name. However...

"Axe?" Dusty repeated, a look of confusion on her face, "_That's_ your name?"

He nodded, "Yep,"

"Axe...AXE?!" she scoffed, shaking her head, "Is that your real name or your nickname?"

"It's both,"

-Flashback-

_"Excuse me...? I'm not interrupting, am I?"_

_A young woman with golden blonde hair, dressed in beautiful robes turned around, a book tucked under her shoulder, "Hm?"_

_The rookie stepped forward into the church, his hands in his pockets, "Hi, I hope I didn't do anything bad?"_

_"Of course not, of course not," she shook her head, "Welcome to Sanctus Island. I'm Kairi Lumina, an apprentice at this church. May I have your name, please?"_

_"My name's Axe,"_

_"...are you serious?"_

_"Mhm, sure am,"_

_"That's an odd name for a person,"_

_"You're like the hundredth person to say that, Sister Lumina,"_

_"Please, call me Kairi,"_

-End Flashback-

"BOTH!?" Dusty gawked at him, "How the hell...how is that both your nickname and your real name?!"

"It's my real name because my parents named me that when I was born, and it became my nickname when the Government gave me a bounty," he shrugged idly, "Not my fault it's a coincidence. Besides," he looked at Dusty, "It can't be both?"

Dusty opened her mouth to retort, but found herself short of words and just turned away, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

-Flashback-

__

Shidyk stopped in his tracks and sighed, then turned around, hands on his hips, "Why? Why is it you keep wanting to take me on, kid? What is so damn important about this, you got a death wish?"

"In a way, I do...but I can't go just yet, I have a great sin to repent for," Axe mumbled under his breath, gripping his weapon, "What drives me, Shidyk D. Shade, is probably drives all us D's through life,"

Shidyk raised an eyebrow, "You're a D? What's your name?"

"Axe...,"

"D. Axe?" Shidyk facefaulted, "That's gotta be one of the **weirdest** names I've ever heard in my life,"

"Oh yeah, D. Shade?"

"Ah, touche',"

-End Flashback-

"Samuel D. Axe," Davros tapped his arm, "I know of that clan. That was a major achievement for the Government after the Pirate King was executed. We all thought that your kind was wiped out, boy...how did you manage to survive all that?"

Axe sighed exasperatedly, "You don't listen, do you, dude? _I_ didn't survive it, my parents did. They fled and went into hiding, then they had me,"

Davros hummed, still tapping his arm, "But how did they survive?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know dude, my parents never told me anything about that. All they said is that I should never use my full name and that's that. Besides, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you,"

_He's speaking the truth_, Chizuru glanced at her captain, _He doesn't really know what happened all those years ago. I believe until he finds the truth, this is another mystery he'll have under his belt._

* * *

**Year 1502-1503, West Blue**

A lone, single mast boat sat adrift the waters of the West Blue sea, two forms slumped against the wooden frame of the vessel. They were on the brink of death, the two unlucky travelers, their breathing labored and their eyes almost shut.

A man and a woman occupied the ship, dressed in tattered clothing; their body's looking ravaged by the unfortunate journey. The man, a once strong looking man with messy black hair, sat against the mast under the hot sun, the side of his stomach wracked with pain due to the large wound in his flesh. He moved his head to see his beloved sitting in the shady parts of the ship, though she wasn't looking much better than he was.

The woman, once beautiful and strong, was now weak and barely moving. She had long black hair and a pair of beautiful brown eyes that were barely peeking out of her half-closed eyelids. The man's gazed turned to the woman's very large belly, their child within. It was said that they would most likely die at sea, but it was especially painful to know that their baby, their only child would never have a chance to live.

"How...are you...doing?" he called out weakly, wanting to make sure she was still with him. The woman's hands slowly rose from the deck and rubbed her full belly, a small smile crossing her face. Though she didn't speak, her husband knew that she was trying to best to hang on.

_First, Roger is captured and executed by the World Government...now it's our turn..._ he looked up and squinted at the sun hovering above, _Who would've thought that the adventure would end like this...?_

-Flashback-

**Two Years Ago...**

_"ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP YOU SEA-DOGS!"_

_An explosion rocked the large ship once again, sending its crew to the floor while some of the members were flung overboard or into surrounding objects. The captain of the crew looked around to see his crew either already dead or well on their way there with the wounds they were sporting. He gripped his weapon and turned his attention to the side of the ship, his eyes settling on a large Marine fleet that fired wave after wave of cannonballs at the ship._

_"Damn you dogs of the Government! You think because you have the Pirate King, you can take on anyone?! HUH!? Come and fight us like men, instead of cowards hiding behind your guns!"_

_"Get down, you idiot!"_

_The captain was tackled just in time to dodge another cannonball that soared where his head was just seconds before. He looked up to see another crewmate of his, his wife keeping close to his body._

_"You just saved my life...,"_

_"No shit, that's what we do for each other!" she rolled off him and pressed herself against the railing, out of sight of the Marine gunners, "What do we do now?"_

_The captain joined her and looked around. They had been in fights with the Government before, hell they even had a go with Whitebeard and Gold Roger themselves, but they managed to come back without much harm. This however, was completely different than those times._

_This was a slaughter._

_"We'll do the order I gave: abandon ship,"_

_"Should we get anyone else?"_

_"I don't think anyone else is still alive," he hissed, "I think it's just you and me,"_

_"'til death do us part, eh?"_

_"Seems like it," he looked over the railing and ducked down, "But let's wait to greet death for awhile longer. When I give the word, you run your ass off to the other side and dive off, I'll be right behind you,"_

_"You better be!"_

_"Okay...go!"_

-End Flashback-

_We barely managed to survive that assault, and to make things worse, we were forced to keep moving, hardly ever settling down because of the law..._ he winced and held his side, _Shit! That last bail-out may have cost us everything. We don't have any food, any water, and it's only a matter of time before...before..._

"HEY! YOU ON THE BOAT!"

_What...the hell...?_ he turned his head to see a much larger boat pulling alongside their small boat. He squinted and saw a seagull on the sails, the symbol of the Marines.

_Shit..._

The man fell over, passed out.

--

"Nurse, how is he doing?"

"He's stabilizing, sir,"

_What the...where am I? A hospital?_

"He's in bad shape, but he'll make it,"

"What about the woman and the child?"

_Oh no, what's happened to them?!_

"They're both going to be fine. It's a miracle, really. Despite the condition of her body and her injuries, as well as lack of hydration and nourishment, she was able to deliver her baby,"

"Is it healthy?"

"I said it was a miracle, didn't I?"

_So, they made it. That's good...I'd never be able to live with myself if I lived and neither of them did it. Now, let's see if I can...if I can just...c'mon..._

"Sir, his hand...,"

"Is he coming to?"

"I believe so, yes!"

"I'll go tell the captain immediately, he'll want to talk to him,"

_Captain? Oh shit, that's right...I remember seeing a Marine vessel just before I blacked out._

The sound of fading footsteps was heard and slowly, the man opened his eyes. His vision was quite blurry at first, but it gradually came to focus. He blinked a few times and found himself staring at a white ceiling while something moved nearby. He turned his head to see a woman dressed in a nurse's uniform, looking over a clipboard, her back to him.

"Where...where...?"

The nurse, startled by his raspy voice, spun around. She looked at him and sighed, "Honey, you shouldn't startle a girl like that,"

_She just said I was coming to, why the hell was she surprised by me talking? God, Marines are stupid..._

The injured pirate tried to sit up, but as he tried, the nurse began to push him back onto the bed.

"Oh, no you don't! You're in no condition to move, mister! You need bed rest, and a lot of it!"

"What...where's...my wife? Where's my child?!"

"They're resting, which is what you should be doing," a firm voice said from the shadows.

The nurse turned around and the wounded man saw a tall man wearing a Marine Captain's mantle over his shoulders standing in the doorway. The Captain walked in and looked at him, "Surprised you're still alive. We've seen plenty of people in your conditions in the past, but none of them made it. You're very lucky,"

_Yeah, lucky enough to not to die, but apparently unlucky enough to be caught by Marines...!_ the man glared at the Captain, noticing a deadly-looking scoped pistol at his hip, _Not a bad piece...wonder if he's any good with it?_

"Nurse, could you excuse us for a bit?"

"Yes, Captain Zolaro,"

As the nurse left, the Captain took a nearby stool and brought it to the bed, sitting down with a casual look about him.

"How are you feeling, can we get you anything?"

"Where's my wife?"

Zolaro nodded and held up his hand, "She and your son-,"

"I have a son?!"

After some stubborn arguments between pirate and Marine Captain, the two of them left the room in the infirmary and made their way to the maternity ward. As they walked, the pirate couldn't help but be impressed.

"Can't say I've ever seen a ship with a place for pregnant women,"

"Not every ship does, though the ones who do stay clear of combat areas," Zolaro shrugged, "Safety purposes of course. Here we go,"

They came to a stop in front of a large room where the pirate noticed his wife sleeping peacefully on a bed similar to his, and beside her bed was a small bed and in that bed, wrapped in a bundle of cloth, was a newborn baby boy.

"She wanted you to be around to name him, but you were unconscious at the time," Zolaro looked at the man he was carrying, "If you want, you can name him right now, but you really need to lay down and rest,"

The pirate looked at Zolaro, What the hell is with this guy? Every other Marine we've come across have attacked us and never showed us any compassion or mercy like this. What the hell is his game here?

"Daylight's burning, buddy," Zolaro ushered him into the room and the two stood over the crib, "If you want to wait 'til you're feeling well, we can-,"

"No, no," his captive shook his head, "I'll name him now," he looked long and hard at the newborn babe, "Welcome to the world, Axe...my son,"

"Axe? What kind of name is Axe, you have a fetish with weapons?"

"Shut the hell up…,"

After a few days of bed rest and visits to his family, the pirate captain was once again visited by the commander of the ship, Captain Zolaro of the Marines. He had another man at his side, who he introduced to him as Baron, and carried a few folders under his arms.

Zolaro sat down and pulled two pieces of paper from the folders, placing them out on the bed for the man to see. The pirate looked down and grimaced.

_Our bounty posters..._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Samuel D. Jericho aka "Black Cross Jericho"  
Reward: 520,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Longshot Melanie"  
Reward: 475,000,000**

"Samuel D. Jericho, also known as 'Black Cross Jericho', wanted for numerous crimes such as defying the World Government, the study of Poneglyphs, piracy, yada yada yada," Zolaro looked up from the folder, "You and your wife are highly wanted criminals, Jericho," he tilted his head, "Why do they call you Black Cross, though?"

Jericho looked at him for a few moments, then sat up, lifted his shirt up and showed him a large tattoo of a black cross that completely covered his back.

"I see," the Marine Captain nodded, "And Melanie, I understand she's a fine shot, correct?"

"Is why they call her 'Longshot'...," Jericho lay back and looked at him and the one called Baron, "So, you got us, Marine man. Now what?"

Zolaro cleared his throat and leaned forward, "As a Marine, I have an obligation to turn over all criminals we detain for execution or imprisonment. However," he tapped his arm for a few moments, "I've read reports of whats happened in recent years. Couple years ago, your entire crew was supposed to have been wiped out, but since you're here, I know that's a inaccurate report,"

Jericho looked hard at him, "So...,"

"However, the only people who know that that is an inaccurate report are you, me, Baron and everyone else on this ship. I have had a long talk with all of them and they share my way of thinking, which is why I think that I get along with them so well,"

"Way of thinking...?"

"Yes," Zolaro took the bounty posters and tossed them to the side, "As far as anyone knows, we didn't pluck two pirates out of the water. We saved two innocent civilians from certain death and as they recovered, they had a little boy. Also, since we didn't save pirates, the Samuel Clan is dead as far as the Government knows. Still, Samuel for a surname," he shook his head, "Odd name,"

Jericho stared, "W-What?"

"Do you have anywhere to go, Jericho? Do you and Melanie have a place to raise your son?"

"Uh...w-well...not at the moment, but-,"

"In that case, I know the perfect place. It's a few days from our current location, but it's a great place to raise a family. Plenty of wide open spaces, trading, fishing, and the only Marine presences is yours truly with some subordinates," Zolaro rose from his seat, smiling, "Welcome to freedom, Jericho,"

The two Marines left, leaving Jericho dumbfounded and speechless in bed.

--

A few days later, Melanie and Jericho walked down the gangplank of the Marine ship and onto the dock of Aran Island in the West Blue. They had their appearance altered a little bit thanks to some of the workers on the ship, so they wouldn't be easily recognized by their bounty posters should anyone have them in town. Also, the Marine Captain that saved their lives advised them to change their names.

"Okay, I know you'd hate to leave your proud history behind you, but if you want your son to live for more than just a few months, it's necessary," Zolaro looked at the small baby, "Still going to call him Axe?"

"That is his name after all,"

"People are going to tease him about it,"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Melanie smiled as she gently rubbed her sons belly. She looked up at the Marine Captain and her smile widened, "Thank you...so much,"

"Why are you doing this, Zolaro?" Jericho asked him, "If people find out, you'll probably be executed for helping us,"

Zolaro chuckled, "Don't worry, they won't. My crew have sworn to keep you all a secret and help you out if anything should happen. Besides," he held out a finger to Axe, who reached up and grabbed his finger, cooing a little bit, "I may be a Marine...but I swear, no one will know who you guys are. I have my own sense of Justice, and if you ask me, killing defenseless and weary adversaries isn't a way to make a living. Especially if those adversaries are about to have a family,"

Jericho smiled and held out his hand, "We owe you our lives,"

"Don't mention it," the Captain shook his hand, "Now, it's getting late. Come with me. You can stay with my family until we can get you a place to live. Don't worry, we have plenty to eat and room for you three,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I hope I did this well. I tried to estimate the year of when Axe was born correctly, so I hope I got that right with his age and the timeline...anyhoo, hope ya'll liked!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Jericho: What are we going to do with you two?**

**Baron: Boy's good with his hands. He's the youngest child to win the contest, that's for sure.**

**Zolaro: What the hell are you doing, kid? Are you a moron?!  
**

**Niri: Who are those guys?**

**A Legend Begins Part Two**

**Axe: Dude...you shot me!**


	42. A Legend Begins Part Two

**A Legend Begins Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Ten years had passed since the fateful day when a kind-hearted Marine Captain not only saved them from a watery grave, but gave them a second chance at freedom. Jericho and Melanie settled on Aran Island in the West Blue and after a couple of years of staying with his family, they moved into their own place on another part of the island.

Aran Island wasn't paradise, there was no palm trees of bountiful fruit, there was no topless women running around, and there was no unending treasure to be seen...however, it was home. Axe had grown into a happy little boy who knew every inch of the island with the daughter of the Marine Captain who saved his family's lives. Her name was Niri and from day one, the two of them were the closest they could possibly be.

When they weren't playing at their houses, helping with errands or whatever else their parents wanted them to do, Axe and Niri usually spent their whole days wandering around the island, goofing off and playing whatever game came to their mind. Their parents busied themselves with their own jobs while they played around.

Niri's father was usually off for a period of time, doing some missions for the Government and when he wasn't, he'd be around the island, keeping watch in case any stupid pirate crew came and tried to raid the village.

Jericho, or "Dart", as he was known to the entire island (save certain Marines), usually rose very early in the mornings and headed out with the fishermen on their boats to snag large fish for both food and trading ships that would come by every few days.

Melanie, or "Anny", took up ownership of a run down tavern and with the help of her husband and friends, it soon became a bustling hotspot of various people who came by the island.

For as long as they had been there, Niri's father and his men kept their promise and never told anyone about Axe or his family. Things were going very good, the former pirates were having a life without fear of persecution or danger for their son. Their life was normal and perfect.

Until...

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Daddy, let go!"

Melanie looked up from behind the bar to see Captain Zolaro walk through the crowd, holding Niri and Axe by the collars of their shirts. She sighed and put down the tray of glasses as the Marine set the kids down on the stools.

"Alright, what happened _this_ time?"

"Well, Anny, I caught these two," he tapped the kids' heads lightly, "Trying to start fights with the people down at docks,"

Melanie looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not our fault, Mom! We really weren't starting fights!" Axe said defensively, "There was this jackass who-,"

"Language!"

"Sorry...this jagoff-,"

"_Axe_!" Melanie rubbed her eyes, "I should never leave him alone with his father when I'm having late nights here. Go on,"

"Anyway, there was this guy who was saying that the lady at the tavern was a whore, and I got real mad and threw a rock at him," Axe grinned, "It's okay though, I clocked him good! He tried to run at me, but Niri just grabbed a branch and hit him in the balls," he turned and held up his hand, "Hehehe, awesome!"

Niri grinned and slapped him five while the two adults stared at the children.

"Anny...,"

"I'll deal with him if you deal with her,"

"Gotcha,"

Jericho walked into the bar just as the two adults whopped their kids over the head, sending them facefirst onto the counter. He raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, they told him what they were up to. Jericho couldn't help but laugh and look at the kids, "What are we going to do with you two?"

"How's about you don't hit us?!"

* * *

The next few days were special. Aran Island hosted a friendly contest for everyone in the village to try their luck and skill. The contest held the normal events, like racing, marksmanship and feats of strength. Everyone was allowed to participate, though for some events, the younger people (like Axe and Niri) needed supervision so they wouldn't end up hurting anyone by mistake.

Melanie's tavern provided food and drink for the competition while Niri's father and his men helped set things up and kept it safe. Jericho and the others watched as their children begged them to participate and competed against not only each other, but against the other townsfolk in the events set up.

Niri wowed many of the villagers when she managed to rise through the ranks of the pistol shooting contest. At first, everyone though she'd shoot someone because she was so young, but her father vouched for her ability and responsibility with a firearm (since he had been teaching her how to handle one for awhile now).

Axe had his own talent in marksmanship, but only in the tomahawk throwing contest. He managed to lodge the axes in targets painted on the trees ahead. Not only in the throwing contest, but Axe was the strongest kid in the whole competition, which gave him an edge in the wood chopping contest. His strength let him finish faster than the other kids.

Baron was particularly impressed by Niri's and Axe's skills. He knew that Axe had chopped some wood for his family as part of his daily chores, but he had no idea the boy was that good with a hatchet. He walked over to Melanie and Jericho, scratching the side of his face.

"Boy's good with his hands," he nodded to Axe as he was given his prize, "He's the youngest child to win the contest, that's for sure,"

Jericho smiled, "I just hope it doesn't go to his head,"

"YEAH!" Axe waved his prize around, "I WIN LOSERS! I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!"

Jericho slapped himself in the face while Baron laughed at the boy.

"You were saying?"

Axe's father looked up, eye twitching, "Maybe I should lock him in his room with our books. He loves reading stories about treasure, so maybe that'll distract him long enough, he'll stop being a jackass,"

"He's only ten," Baron nudged him, "Besides, I've seen how you get when you get the biggest fish,"

"Oh shut up, that's completely different,"

"How is that different?"

"Shut up,"

"You've got a strong boy there," Zolaro greeted as he walked up to the two men, "You should be very proud, my friend,"

"I am, just as you're proud of your daughter," Jericho folded his arms, "He's got his parents strength. Hopefully, that's all he gets,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he's not playing with Niri, he's reading up on stories on treasures all over the world and he's been going on about being the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter and finding all the biggest hoardes...especially One Piece,"

Baron frowned, "Uh oh,"

Jericho lowered his voice and leaned over to the others, "He also found some of our old books from our old lives. Remember when you caught him studying the forbidden language?"

Zolaro nodded, "Yes, I do. I yelled at him good for that, then he yells at me saying that history is a treasure itself and he's gonna find it along with One Piece," he glanced at his friend, "Why the hell do you still have those? You're going to get into major trouble if people find out!"

"Hey, we're focused on my son right now," the former pirate sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "It's gonna get worse...he's a stubborn one,"

"Just like his parents,"

"Oh, shut up,"

--

Some time after the final competition, Axe and Niri found themselves wandering the woods of Aran Island again.

"You think anyone's mad at us for winning some of the games the adults played in?" Axe asked her as he kicked some rocks ahead of them.

Niri shrugged, "A little, but what are they gonna do? We're just kids, plus our folks would kick their asses if they did anything. I remember one guy tried to hit on your mom and not only did your mom made sure he can't have any kids anymore, but your dad threw him out on his ass and ran him out of town,"

"Mhm,"

A loud crunching sound reached Niri's ears and she turned to see Axe standing a few yards away, his cheeks bulged outward. Frowning, she walked over and saw that he was eating something.

"What're you eating?"

"Nuffin'...," Axe turned away, his fingers dripping juice of some kind, "Nuffin' at all,"

Niri's eye twitched and seconds later, she had him on his knees in a headlock.

"Oi, N-N-Niri! I can't breathe!"

"What're you eating? Huh, what are you eating?"

Gasping for air, Axe held up a chunk of strangely colored fruit with swirls imprinted on the outside of it. Niri looked at it for a few moments, then her eyes went wide. She immediately let go of Axe and made a dash for town.

"I'm telling my father!"

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Axe coughed a few times and took off after her, "What I do?! Niri!!"

--

"What the hell are you doing kid, are you a moron?!"

"Axe, explain yourself right now!"

"He's right, you are an idiot!"

Niri had made it home before Axe could ask what was going on, and after she told their parents what had happened, they all flipped out for some reason. The young boy couldn't help but be fearful in the presence of the adults as they looked down on him, serious looks on their faces.

Jericho knelt down before his son and held up the piece of fruit that Niri swiped from him before she ran back home, "Axe, do you know what this is?"

"A fruit?"

"What kind of fruit?"

"Uhm...a fruit that tastes bad?" Axe patted his stomach, his tongue sticking out, "It was nasty, but I had to eat _something_,"

Jericho sighed and jiggled the fruit fragment, "Son, you've read a lot of stories about the sea, right?"

Axe nodded.

"Do you remember something called a Devil Fruit?"

Axe thought for a few moments, then snapped his fingers, a grin on his face, "The Devil Fruits are fruits enchanted by Sea Devils, and whoever eats them gets special powers, but if they eat them, they become Hammers in the water and are unable to swim for the rest...of their...life...," Axe's face dropped as he looked back at the chunk, "Uh...oh...," he pointed at the fruit piece, "So, the thing I found in a tree and ate was...a...?"

Everyone nodded.

"OH GOD NO!" Axe screamed, holding his head, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

"YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

"I can't believe I ate a Devil Fruit! What's worse, we don't even know what kind it was!"

Niri rolled her eyes and nudged a depressed Axe with her foot, "Hey, look on the bright side: when we find out what kind it is, you'll know what power you got!"

"But I'm a Hammer!"

"Okay, Axe, I love you and everything, but you either lighten up or I'll kick you outta the treehouse,"

Axe looked down from his spot in the treehouse that he, Niri and other kids of the village shared in the deep woods of the island. They all knew the area well, so they didn't get lost on the way to the treehouse or on the way back to town. The treehouse wasn't that high up, but if anyone fell, chances are they'd have a broken something after hitting the ground.

"I could probably make it,"

Niri rolled her eyes again and climbed to her feet, "You're a baka, Axe,"

"And you're-," before Axe could finish, Niri covered his mouth, finger to her lips. Annoyed, he brushed her hand away, "What the hell, Niri?" he whispered.

His friend pointed down and Axe leaned over the side of the railing to see a group of people standing just below them. They were strangers, as they knew everyone on the island, and they didn't look the friendly type. They wore tattered clothing, carried sharp weapons, and had an overall mean look about them.

"Who are those guys?" Niri whispered.

Axe shook his head, "Dunno, but I think we better keep quiet until they pass us by, then when they leave, we'll go home and tell your dad what we saw,"

The two of them ducked down just as one of the men looked up.

"Boss, there's a kiddy playhouse here,"

"Probably for all the brats in town,"

"Should we look for her in it?"

"Nah. If she's anything like her dad, the Zolaro girl will be somewhere near the Marine forces. We best wait here for cover of nightfall before we grab her and demand ransom,"

Axe and Niri glanced at each other. These weren't just strangers, but they were bad people. Kidnappers no less, and they were after Niri! Quietly as they could possibly be, they looked back down at the bad guys.

"Remind me why we're doing this, Boss?"

"Because, Zolaro is one of the most well-known Marines in the West Blue Sea. He's supposed to be all badass, but caring as well. If we nab his daughter, we'll be able to manipulate him anyway we want! We'll be untouchable!"

Niri shook her head, "Idiots! They're gonna have more than just my father to deal with if they try that,"

"Niri!" Axe clamped his hand around her mouth, "_SHUSH!_"

"Hey, you guys hear something?"

"I sure did,"

"Same here,"

"Alright, spread out, men! Someone's here and if we're lucky, it'll be Zolaro's brat,"

Axe lowered his hand and carefully made his way to the rope ladder, "Niri, you stay here, stay quiet and stay out of sight. I'll go get everyone and tell them what's going on," he whispered as he began to inch his way down the trapdoor, "Do not leave the treehouse!"

"But-!"

"Don't worry, these are our woods," Axe winked at her, "I'll be back before they even cover ten feet,"

"We can leave together and-,"

"Stay...here...," Axe cut her off before disappearing through the trap door, leaving Niri alone in the treehouse. Quickly and quietly, he climbed down the rope ladder and as soon as he hit the ground, he began to move towards the fastest route through town. However, before he could make it, a large hand grabbed him from behind and he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"I found the rat, boys!" the leader of the kidnappers laughed as he shook Axe around, "Alright, boy, what'd you hear?"

Axe glared at the boss, "I heard enough! You bastards won't get away with this! Captain Zolaro and my parents are gonna kick your asses and send you flying!"

The boss laughed again and threw him off to the side, "Is that so? Well, it looks like we have another hostage to add to our plan," he rested a hand in his tattered coat, "Where's the girl? Tell us and I promise I'll spare-OW!"

_BONK_

A large rock hit the man in the middle of his forehead, making him fall on his ass, his hands over his face. Axe flipped him the bird and grabbed another rock, "I'll die before I let any of you hurt Niri! She's my friend and if you want a piece of her, you'll have to go through me!"

The others rushed to their leader, who looked royally pissed off. He shook them off, "Go through you, huh? Alright, if that's what you want," he pulled out a long barreled pistol and aimed right at Axe's torso, "You're a loose end anyway,"

_BAM_

Axe hit the ground as soon as the bullet made contact.

"NO!!"

The kidnappers looked up to see Niri looking down on them. The leader smiled and waved at her, "So, that's where you're hiding?" he turned to a handful of his men, "Go get her!"

"YESSIR!"

"Ow...okay, that's sore,"

The leader and his men froze and turned around to see Axe sitting up, rubbing his chest.

"What the hell-?! How are you still alive?!"

Axe felt around and saw a bullet-hole sized tear in his shirt. Double checking, he saw that the hole was right over his heart, but there was no blood...no wound at all. In fact, the only thing that was there was a small shell that stuck to his chest. He plucked the shell out, looked it over, then back at the kidnappers.

"Dude...you shot me!" Axe climbed to his feet, much to the surprise of the villains, "You friggin' _shot_ me!"

"How...are you not dead?! That was a kill shot, you should've died before you hit the ground!"

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

Axe stumbled back as more and more bullets struck his body. After the gunfire ended, he looked himself over and grinned, "Oh, that is so cool! So, this the Fruit's power? I'm bulletproof?!"

"F-Fruit? As in Devil Fruit?!" the boss stammered, "You're a Devil Fruit user?!"

"Hehehe...," Axe looked up at them and cracked his knuckles, "My turn?"

* * *

"Come on, come on! This way! I heard the gunshots coming from here!"

Zolaro, Baron and Jericho rushed through the woods of Aran Island, followed by Zolaro's Marines. They had heard gunshots from the village and with the children missing, they had to make sure they were okay. As they searched, they heard more gunshots coming from the area where their kids usually played, causing their concern to grow.

As they entered the treehouse clearing, they all came to a stop and were surprised to see Axe standing in the middle of a group of unconscious men that lay sprawled out on the dirt ground. Axe kicked the larger man in the face before noticing the adults standing nearby.

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

After the men were carried off by Baron and the others, Captain Zolaro asked Axe and Niri what had happened as sure enough, the two of them flew into a story about how they were planning to kidnap her and use her against him. Of course, being kids, they exaggerated bits and pieces of it...

"Then, this guy brings out this huge cannon and fires, but I knocked it away and did a really big punch to his groin, making him go down like a sack of potatoes!" Axe smiled and crossed his arms proudly, "The day was saved by yours truly!"

Niri rolled her eyes, but smiled and hugged him tightly. She looked up at her father, "Who were they, Daddy?"

"Just some thugs whose leader is worth 5,000,000 Beli," Zolaro knelt down and hugged Niri close, "You sure you're okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Axe, Daddy,"

Zolaro looked at Axe and nodded, "Thank you, son. I owe you big time,"

"Aw, shucks," Axe turned away, a smile on his face, "Just doing a heroes job...it's what I do after all!"

Jericho shook his head, but grinned and ruffled his son's hair, "Guess this means we should have a hero's feast, huh, Axe? What do you say to a meat buffet at the tavern?"

"OH HELL YEAH!"

"Just don't curse in front of your mother,"

"Aw...,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: And another piece of Axe's history is put into place! I think one more chapter will do, so the final part of Axe's pre-pirate life is coming up next! This one will have some more emotional stuff, so if you upset easily, get some tissues or something. Hehe, just kidding, though it will be a bit sad.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Jericho: If you need anything, let us know.**

**Axe: Niri, I'm gonna be a treasure hunter! I'm gonna go after One Piece and be the best!**

**Niri: I'll be going to the Marine Academy...honor my father that way.**

**Melanie: If you're really going to do this, son, you have to listen to what we have to say.**

**A Legend Begins Part Three**

**Axe: No turning back, now...all or nothing!**


	43. A Legend Begins Part Three

**A Legend Begins Part Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

* * *

Two years after the attempted abduction of Niri Zolaro, the entire island was sent into a day of mourning and gathered at the local cemetery one rainy day, all of them dressed in black clothing. It wasn't too long ago that Captain Zolaro had been called away for another mission, but instead of returning with smiles, he returned in a casket.

Everyone was grieving that the Marine had been killed in the line of duty, his family especially. At his funeral, Axe looked over at Niri and her mother, who sat near the front, the latter holding an umbrella over them while the former was crying her eyes out. Axe wanted to run over and hug his dear friend and never let go, he wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't bring himself to go over there.

Jericho and Melanie stood side by side, their eyes on the casket as it was lowered into the earth. Laying in that long box was one of the dearest friends that they ever had. He helped them escape, he helped them get a new life and he helped them raise their own son.

The funeral wound down and the masses went back to the village while a few of the villagers stayed behind. Axe walked over and gave Niri a large hug while his parents went to the grieving widow.

"If you need anything, let us know," Jericho said soothingly.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you so much,"

"No problem," he turned to his son, "Axe?"

Axe looked over, "Yeah, Dad?"

"We need to go, son,"

"But-,"

"It's okay,"

Axe turned back at Niri, "Huh?"

Niri sniffed and wiped her eyes, "It's okay, you can go with your folks, Axe. Mom and I are gonna be here awhile longer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Niri patted his arm, "Thank you, though. I really appreciate it,"

"No problem, Niri-chan," Axe leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hey!"

"Just a kiss between friends to help heal some wounds. Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you,"

"Get outta here or I'll bury you myself,"

"That's the grief talking, I know it is,"

"Axe...,"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

Two years after the funeral of Captain Zolaro, the village had changed. With him gone, Baron and the other Marines were called back by Marine HQ for other stations, and Baron was only able to visit from time to time. With the Marine forces gone, the island was an easier target for pirate raids. However, with his new Devil Fruit ability of the _Kachi Kachi no Mi_, Axe soon took on the role of island protector, though he did have some help from the other villagers and his parents.

With the Marine Captain gone, Axe trained himself as hard as he could on the island. His punches could break through rock and his kicks could knock down full grown trees. Besides his increased strength, Axe's exterior had become noticeably tougher than anyone else's on the island. Except for a few incidents where he actually got hurt, Axe discovered he could stop bullets from any kind of gun that was fired at him.

Niri's skills had improved as well: her marksmanship soon became the best on the entire island. Most of that was because of what her father taught her, and the small remaining portion was her father's scoped pistol.

The two friends, though close as ever, didn't spend a lot of time playing around like they used to. Ever since the death of Niri's father, the two them spend their time getting better at their respective areas. Niri with her marksmanship and Axe with his history and fighting skills.

One night, Axe asked Niri to meet him at the old treehouse in the forest. When the two of them met, they looked at each other for a long time.

"What is it, Axe? Something wrong?"

Axe shook his head, "No, but I have to tell you something," he cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm leaving tomorrow,"

Niri blinked, then frowned, "Leaving? Why, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to follow my dream. I'm leaving so I can find Roger's treasure,"

"...you're going to be a pirate?"

"Treasure hunter, not a pirate. Niri, I'm gonna be a treasure hunter! I'm gonna go after One Piece and be the best!"

Niri looked at him for a bit, then looked away.

"What is it? You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad," Niri sighed and shook her head, "It's just that I can't believe you're gonna go into the Grand Line and try to find the Pirate King's legendary treasure...you're fourteen years old! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"No, I won't,"

"How the hell do you know?!"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'll get there, Niri. Come Hell or high water, I'm gonna find Roger's treasure and be the best!"

"People will think you are a pirate!" Niri snapped at him, "Axe, I'm going to join the Marines and if we cross paths, I'm gonna have to-,"

"Whoa, hold on!" Axe cut her off, a confused look on his face, "You're gonna do what now?"

Niri ran a hand through her hair, "I'll be going to the Marine Academy...honor my father that way,"

"Oh...wow," Axe blinked a few times and cleared his throat loudly, "Sorry, didn't know,"

"Like I was saying. I'll be in the Marines and you're gonna be classified as a pirate instead of a simple treasure hunter. Axe, if the day comes, I don't want to fight you,"

"You won't," Axe walked up and pulled her into a hug, "To others, we may be enemies, but as long as we both know we're friends, then there won't be a problem,"

Niri wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, tears forming, "God, I hope so, Axe, I really hope so. If anyone finds out about us being friends, or anything like that-,"

"Don't worry, when I get reputation, I'll make sure nothing leaks back to you or this place. I promise, Niri, I'll protect your reputation,"

Niri giggled a little and sniffed, "Always there to protect me, aren't you?"

"And you're always there to pull my head outta my ass," Axe smiled and patted her head, "It's what we do for each other,"

* * *

After their meeting, Axe and Niri went back home and when he walked through the door, he saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table on the other side of the house. Axe opened his mouth to talk, but stopped when he saw they had serious looks on their faces. His eyes wandered and he noticed his belongings were stacked against the wall near the doorway.

"Son, come over here, will you?" Jericho pulled a chair out for him, "We need to talk to you about something,"

"Okay...," Axe slowly walked over to the table and slid into the chair, "What's up?"

Jericho and Melanie looked at each other, then his father looked at him.

"I suppose there's no way we can talk you out of this dream, is there, son?"

Axe shook his head, "Nope, no way in Hell-er...sorry, Mom,"

Melanie smiled and patted her son's head, "It's okay, sweetheart. We just want to know if this is really what you want,"

"Are you kidding me? I have heard all kinds of stories about these awesome treasures, but no one's been able to find them! Another thing is that there is a whole patch of history out there waiting, but it's almost impossible to get, just like One Piece. Mom, Dad...I love history, I really do, but I also want to make history! I want to be able to go out and make my mark, I want to find the Rio Poneglyph and One Piece so people will know who found them!"

Jericho rubbed his eyes, "I thought you wanted to be the Greatest Hunter, not to let everyone know you exist?"

"Dad, I do want to be the Greatest Treasure Hunter in the world! I know that making a name for myself sounds selfish, but that's what everyone else is doing as they try to be the next Pirate King! I just want to find these things and prove to everyone that they exist! I want to learn everything I can about this world, I want to know everything that happened!" he slowly shook his head, "This is something I have to do,"

His parents looked at him, glanced at each other, nodded and looked back at him.

"If you're really going to do this, son, you're going to have to listen to what we say,"

Axe looked at them, sighed and nodded, "Okay...,"

"You know about our names, right? Well, you see son...,"

* * *

The next morning, a thick fog rolled around the island, making navigation around the island somewhat difficult. Axe, his family and the entire island stood at the docks, exchanging goodbyes. Though they thought their son was too young to go, and even though it was going to be very dangerous in more ways than one, Jericho and Melanie couldn't stop him. He was as stubborn as they were.

"So, this is it, eh?" Jericho ruffled his son's hair again, "Well, we all wish you luck, son,"

"Thanks, Dad,"

Melanie, on the other hand, wasn't so subtle. She pulled her son into a tight hug, sobbing. Axe's arms flailed around like mad as he gasped for air. Jericho actually had to come between the two in order to free his son from the death glomp.

"I'll miss you too, Mom," Axe wheezed as he rubbed his neck, "...damn...,"

"She's just going through separation, it happens to everyone,"

Axe turned to see Niri walk through the fog, a small smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd make it, Niri," Axe stood up as he finished rubbing his neck, "Come to see me off, huh?"

WHAP

Axe went down with a large lump on his head.

Niri lowered her fist and nudged him with her foot, "Of course I did, you baka! We've been friends forever, of course I'm coming to see you off, what do you think I am, some kind of asshole!?"

Jericho winced and turned to his wife, "She's kicking his ass...,"

"Hush,"

"She is! This still reminds me of when-,"

"Hush!" Melanie elbowed him, "I know, I know,"

"OI! ANYONE GETTING ON, GET ON NOW OR ELSE WE'RE SHOVING OFF!" the dockmaster shouted from the boat that was preparing to leave.

Axe staggered to his feet, holding his head, "Guess that means I should go...," he looked at everyone and smiled, "I suppose...I'll see you when I come back as the best, huh?"

"Just be safe, that's all that matters to us,"

"Kickass out there, kid,"

"Wish you the best of luck,"

"Show 'em what you're made of, ya damn punk,"

Axe flipped off the last commenter and began to walk up the ship's plank as the final preparations were made. He looked back at his group of well-wishers and waved to them until they were well out of sight thanks to the fog. Axe sighed loudly and grabbed the railing of the ship, his hands shaking.

"This is it. No turning back now...all or nothing!"

* * *

**Present Time...**

Axe stood on the top of the courthouse with Monkey D. Luffy and the rest of their respective pirate crews. He had his head lowered so his bangs blew in front of his eyes while the Government's CP9 stared down at the combined forces of pirate strength below.

_The World Government has nearly wiped out my entire clan in their sick sense of Justice. With my parents in peaceful solitude, I'm the survivor of the clan, and I will give them the punishment that they so deserve!_ he looked up at CP9, glaring up at Lucci, _Rayo, I don't know if I will have to fight him again, Luffy already has his sights set on him, but if I'm forced to fight him, I hope I'll be able to stall him long enough for the others to get away. If I don't make it, I hope you don't think of me as an idiot for doing this...it's just that you've helped me out so much, I wanted to repay you anyway I could._

_I'm sure you're wondering what I'm capable of, Rayo-aniki, but if I manage to make it back and write it down for you to read, I'll list everything. Devil Fruit abilities, extent of my Rokushiki, weapons handling, even my Poneglyph deciphering capabilities. I know you know how to read them, and you're probably curious as to how I can, but like I said, I'll write everything down if we make it._

He looked down at his hands and concentrated. He watched as they began to change and smiled widely when he saw them go to their diamond form almost instantly with no sign of the normal rock form. He quickly reverted to his fleshy form and nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah...this is gonna be fun,"

He looked up and saw everyone walking towards the end of the roof. His and Luffy's nakama climbed onto the other surrounding structures on either side of them and looked up at the Government agents and their captives above them on the tower. He saw Kirsty and Robin looking down on them, looks of disbelief and fear in their eyes.

_Don't worry, guys. I won't let the Government win this one. Kirsty, you're coming back to us and Robin, you and I are a rare kind of people. Our kind can decipher the ancient past and bring about weapons if we so choose, and for that, the Government fears us. We hate the Government for what they've done, I've seen it in your eyes, Nico Robin. I swear to you, I'll see to it that you're free as well before this nightmare is over! I'm sure that Rayo-aniki and maybe even that bastard Shade would agree with me on this one!_

"LEAVE THE REST TO US!!"

**Somewhere in the Grand Line...**

Rayo sat on a large bed, holding his head. For a while now, he had a strange feeling inside him, something that wouldn't let him sleep or move around much. He knew there was something wrong with Axe, he could feel it in his heart.

In another spot on the Grand Line, Shidyk D. Shade, the World's Greatest Assassin had a similar feeling, but it wasn't as bad. He knew something big was going down with his friend/rival, but he didn't know what it was.

The two of them closed their eyes and unknowingly, they thought the exact same thoughts.

_Dunno what you're up to, Axe, but watch yourself..._

* * *

**Kilnorc: Awright, Axe's past with his home island is done! You've seen his childhood, now it's time to get back to Enies Lobby, folks! Chances are more and more of his past are in the future (can't say when tho, sorry!) so keep an eye out for those.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Spandam: Wa ha ha ha! If I press this button, then the probability of the pirates success turns to zero!**

**Axe: The Buster Call, huh? Figures a Government coward would pull that out of his bag of tricks.**

**Luffy: Sogeking, shoot it down.**

**Dusty: Ooh, pretty birdy! Flamey!**

**Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum**

**Agent: The pirates just...they just declared war on the World Government!**


	44. Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum

**Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Okay, since so many people have asked me in one way or another, I'll just come right out and say it. -points to title- I got this from The Punisher, which is one of the best comic book movies EVER, and it's Latin meaning "If you want peace...prepare for war,". If you think about it, this arc and the action about to happen here, it REALLY fits.**

* * *

With Axe's name revealed to CP9, Davros and Spandam were thinking about how much of an effect this would have on the World Government. A man who defeated Sir Crocodile, two women dangerous to the Government, and a survivor of a clan of pirates long thought to have been destroyed decades ago.

Davros thought that despite of CP9 being at their disposal, they should be careful. That clan was dangerous years ago and if this man was hellbent on avenging his fallen ancestors, who knows what he'd do to punish the World Government. The healing power of the White Dragon combined with a member of the Samuel pirate clan...this was indeed a delicate situation.

Spandam, on the other hand, couldn't care less. He kept rambling on and on about how CP9 was going to wipe out the pirates and how he, of all people, had the almighty power of the feared Buster Call of the World Government. All he needed to do was use the Golden Den Den Mushi given to him by Aokiji and it's power would be his.

"Wa ha ha ha! You tako-pirates, even if you try your hardest, there's nothing you can change in the end! We have the strength of CP9, the heavy Gates of Justice which no mere mortal can open, and most importantly, at this moment I hold...," he held up the beautiful snail phone, "...the Golden Den Den Mushi and the authority to use it and call upon the Buster Call!"

Robin's eyes widened, "No...!"

Spandam turned to her, "That's right! The power that, twenty years ago, destroyed your home island of Ohara, Nico Robin!"

"Stop! Not that!"

"Oh, what a reaction!" Spandam grinned cruelly and leaned forward, "It's giving me chills! Does that mean you want me to press the Buster Call launching switch?"

Robin glared at him, "Do you really understand what will happen if you push that button? DO YOU?!"

"Wa ha ha ha!" Spandam laughed again, gripping the Golden Den Den Mushi tightly, "If I press this button, then the probability of the pirates success turns to zero!"

"It won't end as simply as that!" Robin screamed.

"Maybe I should press it and give it a little test?" Spandam thought aloud, his finger inching towards the button.

Davros's eyes twitched, _That is not a power you should toy around with, Spanda! If you push that while we're still here, you'll kill us all!_

"I SAID STOP IT! DON'T PUSH IT!!"

Spandam stopped and looked at Robin, a scowl crossing his face.

"You shouldn't get so cocky with me, Nico Robin...,"

Down below, Axe shook his head at Spandam's ranting.

"The Buster Call, huh? Figures a Government coward would pull that out of his bag of tricks,"

Everyone turned to him.

"Herman?" Axe turned to his Fishman companion, "Remember Isla Cadaver, Monster's island?"

"Yes...?"

"Remember that barren wasteland of ash and skeletons we came across?" Axe pointed to Spandam and the Golden Den Den Mushi, "_That_ is what a Buster Call can do,"

"Oh, good lord...,"

Robin swallowed, "In this very place, if you trigger the Buster Call...all of you will be exterminated!"

"Wh-what kind of crap are you talking about?!" Spandam threw his arms up, "As if we'd be hurt by an ally attack! What are you babbling about, you bitch?!"

"Spanda!" Davros snapped at the masked Chief, "Believe it or not, Nico Robin is telling the truth and-,"

"Oh, shut up, you old bastard!" Spandam cut him off, "I don't care what the hell you say!"

Robin walked to the edge of the balcony, "After twenty years, the attack has finally come and right now it is aimed at our nakama,"

Kirsty looked over the balcony, "Don't you all get it? This is pointless! Robin and I came here to save you all from the fate of death, but you had to follow us! Devon, I made this choice myself, so yo have no right to come and take me back!"

"But-,"

"No 'buts'! Devon, back at Slayheim, that Roog bastard said I would be of use to the Government. You also remembered what happened after I turned down the offer, they tried to transfer you and me to Impel Down!" Kirsty glared at her man, "Stein Madro, the Hanshi, Revolutionaries, the Government...don't you get it?! As long as I am on the seas with you guys, anyone and everyone will come after me because of my power! They'll try and use me however they see fit and they'll try to get to you guys to get to me! That's why I chose to leave with the Government. After I saw what happened to Chizuru and Austin, I decided it wasn't worth seeing my nakama suffer because of my ability, so the only smart thing I could possibly do is hand myself over to the Government. I'd rather die by their hands then some freak pirates!"

Devon lowered his head, his eyes closed.

"I wanted to spare you all the pain of death from the Government, but all of you idiots had to follow the both of us to the Government's island to try and get us back! Don't you see what you've done?!" Kirsty glared at all of her nakama, "You've doomed yourselves by coming here! If you cared at all about me, you would've just respected my last wishes and stayed at the city!"

"KIRSTY! THAT IS ENOUGH, DAMMIT!"

Kirsty stopped as Axe shouted up at her.

The young captain lifted his head and sent a chilling look right into her eyes.

"After everything I've done for this crew, you honestly think I'm gonna abandon my nakama?"

"All you've done is lie to us about everything!"

Axe growled, "I may lie, but that's only because I didn't want you to guys to worry until I thought you were strong enough to not worry! I have lost my family and my first crew, I will be damned if I lose another nakama for whatever reason that comes around! You may think it's honorable to sacrifice yourself for your nakama, but let me tell you something, Kirsty: No one leaves a crew without permission from their captain, and it is the _captain's_ responsibility to look after the crew! You maybe the doctor, but _I_ am the captain, and my responsibilities outweigh yours, believe it or not! Now shut the hell up and let us rescue you!"

Robin shook her head, "You're just as foolish and stubborn as Luffy is, Axe! She's just trying to save you all from carrying her around like a burden, just like what I'm trying to do with the nakama I love, but you don't care at all!" she clenched her hands behind her back, "The longer we stay with any of you, the more of a burden we become, don't you understand that?!"

Luffy, Axe, and the others just looked up at them.

Spandam reared his head and laughed again, "That's right! There's no one in this world who would be stupid enough to not think you're a burden after traveling with either of you!"

"Spanda's acting like a total ass," King yawned loudly, "...and I'm getting hungry again,"

"Can't you stop thinking about your stomach for two little minutes?" Sega asked, looking up at the boxer.

"Hard to do, really...,"

Spandam raised a hand and pointed at something above them, "Look at this flag, pirate scum!"

Everyone looked up to the top of the tower to see a large flag with the World Government insignia on a flagpole, fluttering in the wind.

God, I hate that symbol... Axe's eye twitched.

"You all see that mark? It represents over 170 countries, dotting the four seas and the Grand Line! This is the world!" Spandam grinned wickedly, "Do any of you get how insignificant your existences are compared to this?! Do you get how powerful the organization that is after these two women is?!"

"I do," Axe turned to his fellow captain, "What about you, Straw Hat?"

Luffy looked at the flag for a few moments, then nodded, "I understand their enemy very well. Sogeking,"

The masked sniper turned to him, "Hm?"

"Sogeking, shoot it down," Luffy pointed to the flag, "Make that flag burst into flames,"

"Roger that. I'll do it with my new weapon, the Great Pachinko that goes by the name of Kabuto!" Sogeking held up a large staff-like weapon that was oddly similar to his old slingshot, save a few features like added prongs here and there, "Closely behold it's immense power! Hissatsu Firebird Star!"

He released the hold on his weapon and a huge mass of fire shot out into the sky. Everyone watched as it took the shape of a massive phoenix before colliding directly with the flag.

"Ooh!" Dusty's eyes went wide, a smile spreading across her face, "Pretty birdy! Flamey!"

As soon as it made contact, a great ring of fire appeared and spread outward, as if a bomb had hit and the shockwave was blowing through the area.

Sogeking lowered Kabuto, "Done,"

Robin and Kirsty stared up at the burning flag, eyes wide.

* * *

Down below the courthouse, the soldiers that were trying to get inside had just witnessed what had happened and they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"They...they did it!"

"Those fools! Don't they know what they've done by doing that, by shooting the flag?!"

"The pirates just...they just declared war on the World Government!!"

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" Spandam screamed down at the pirates, "YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE, HAVING THE WORLD AS YOUR ENEMY!?" he leaned forward, "WHERE'S THAT AXE BASTARD?!"

"Yo, assholes! Up here...,"

The agents turned and looked up at the flag to see Axe standing beside the flagpole.

"What's that idiot doing now?" Mara muttered under her breath.

"Kirsty, I said that I wouldn't lose any more nakama, and this is proof of it! We stand here now, enemies of the World itself, in order to get you back!" Axe gripped the flagpole and with little effort, he pulled it straight out of the cement, sending bits of the material below. He took the pole by both hands and held it high above his head, a large grin on his face.

"Let this be proof, Kirsty! Let this be proof of how far your nakama will go for you! We have come this far, and we have done something we cannot take back, so you better know by now how much we love and care for you...,"

_Captain...Devon...everyone..._ Kirsty lowered her head and turned away, her eyes stinging with tears, _You guys..._

"Robin!" Luffy shouted to his own nakama from below, "I still haven't heard you say it! SAY THAT YOU WANT TO LIVE!!"

"You too, Kirsty!" Devon yelled, "I...we all want you to say that you want to be with us, be free on the ocean and to be our nakama again! SAY IT!"

The two women went quiet as their own thoughts raced through their heads, their tears rolling down their faces.

Axe looked down at them, still holding the burning flag, _Come on, you two...say it! Say that you want freedom and to live!_

Davros looked at the prisoners, then at the pirates, Are they really so bold as to do this sort of foolish tactic against the Government?

"Robin, Kirsty...say what you want to say," Axe murmured, looking at the women, "I know you want to,"

"I WANT TO LIVE!!" Robin shouted at the top of her lungs, "TAKE ME OUT TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"

"DEVON...I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! I WANT TO BE BY YOUR SIDE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! I WANT TO BE WITH EVERYONE!!"

Axe grinned, "Bingo,"

Devon nodded, smiling, "That's all I wanted to hear,"

Niri pulled out her father's pistol and twirled it over her finger before holstering it, "About damn time she admits it and stops acting stupid like Dusty,"

"Yeah, stop acting like me-," Dusty stopped, realizing what she was saying, then turned and glared at Niri, "HEY! Shaddup!"

"We're coming, fair maidens!" DJ shouted, "Heroes are on the way to save you!"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "You just ruined the moment, Macleod,"

"Shut up, ero-cook!"

Herman stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles, "Guess this means I'll have to go further than ever to help out. What about you, Chizuru?"

"I may have to pull out more of my unusual talents, but if it means saving nakama, than I'm all for it,"

Azu hopped up and down on a foot, "Looks like Drunken Monkey's gonna make a return appearance,"

Using _Soru_ and _Geppou_, Axe appeared with the others, his jacket and hair blowing in the wind.

"Glad to see everyone's onboard. Let's get down to business,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Awright, this chapter's done! Time for the preview, folks! Sorry if it was iffy and blah, but hey, I did what I could, hehe.**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Nami: We have to wait for the Franky Family and Galley-La to drop the drawbridge.**

**Dusty: Shit, it's stuck!**

**Spandam: Th-those are...!**

**Axe: To keep it from the Government, I can understand, but...it had other uses, dammit!**

**Leap of Faith**

**Azu: This. Is. NUTS!**


	45. Leap of Faith

**Leap of Faith**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

With the destruction of the World Government flag, and the declaration of war between the pirates and the World itself, things had gone from interesting to very interesting. At least, for Davros and most of CP9...it was. For Spandam, on the other hand, it was a bit upsetting.

Califa adjusted her glasses, "They're certainly high-spirited,"

"Gya ha ha ha!" Jyabura laughed, "How dare they disrespect the flag of the World Government!"

"At least this time we have permission to kill," Lucci said coolly, looking at the pirates.

"They won't beat us," Kaku nodded in agreement, "It's useless to try,"

Wanisuke snorted and nodded slowly, "Kaku is right. Our pack is much stronger than their pack. We shall defeat them in battle for sure. Even though they aren't as strong as us, they are indeed strong, and shall prove to be a worthy challenge,"

"Alright, let's go, let's go!" King pounded his gloves together, "Get into the ring boys and girls!"

Tabetha adjusted her tie, "Such an honor, to fight those who dare to invade Enies Lobby,"

Gamera coughed lightly, "Bones may be old, but they're always up for a good battle,"

Mara was practically bouncing up and down, giddy as a schoolgirl. She was grinning from ear to ear, Once I help kill these fools, I'll know for sure that Lucci-kun will be so impressed, he'll pop the question! I can see it now...

-Daydream-

_Face red, Mara watched as Lucci knelt down on one knee, holding her hand._

_"Mara-chan, will you be my bride?" he asked as Hattori tossed rice onto them, "Together, we can kill any criminal we want for Dark Justice,"_

_She squealed, "Yes, Lucci-kun, yes! YES! YES! YES!"_

-End Daydream-

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God, _yes!_"

Everyone around Mara backed away as she was lost in her own little world.

Azu could hear her from the the courthouse. He grinned and jerked a thumb to her, "Dude, chick's getting laid in her head. Give you one guess who's screwing her,"

Axe snorted quietly, "Dude, shut up, this is serious,"

"But that," he pointed to the squirming CP9 agent, "...is very funny!"

"Hey, I can't help it, I'm getting impatient here,"

Niri tapped the roof with her foot, "We have to wait for the Franky Family and Galley-La to lower the drawbridge, or else we're stuck here,"

* * *

"Asshole," Arisa kicked a guard hard in the ribs after cutting him down with her bladed hockey stick. She and the others had injuries of their own, but they needed to persevere in order to reach their goal and help out their allies. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Mozu and Lulu knock down a Juryman, making the large enemy fall against the lever needed to release the lock on this side of the bridge.

As the Juryman went down, a loud clunking, then rattling was heard. She nodded and raised her stick, "YEAH! RIGHT ON, GUYS!"

_We heard the other lock release a while ago, so with this, it should be lowering by itself any second now..._

A loud explosion was suddenly heard and the entire tower started to shake. Arisa nearly fell over onto Mozu, "What the hell's going on?!"

* * *

Smoke rose from the half-opened drawbridge and wafted into the air between the courthouse and Tower of Justice. Dusty looked down and cursed, "Shit, it's stuck!" she turned to her nakama, "It's only half-way opened, guys!"

_Half-way? Devon looked up at the Tower of Justice, With Thrymr with me, I should be able to just fly over there, snatch them away but..._ he looked at the large group of assassins, _Chances of me succeeding are very slim._

_I could just use my Rokushiki to cross over, but I'll probably be kicked away like a bug if I get close..._ Axe tapped the roof idly, _If I go down, the chances of my crew surviving go down considerably._

Spandam growled and grabbed Robin's arm, "Screw this. Someone grab Cutty Flam, we're getting the hell out of here!"

Davros looked at him, "Bit hasty, are you? What's wrong, Spanda, scared?"

"Scared? Me?" he scoffed and pointed to the outlaws, "Those pirates are nothing to be worried about! We have the power of CP9 here, old man, the strongest force the World Government has to offer! Not only that, but with Nico Robin and Cutty Flam here, I have no choice by to take this chance now! I'm not going to give up this authority that's fallen into my lap!"

Tabetha cleared her throat, "Coward,"

Spandam nearly fell over as Wanisuke and Sega chuckled at the crack.

The Chief of Enies Lobby turned to see Franky standing off to the side, looking very serious about something. Before he could ask what he was doing, Franky held up a thick stack of papers that looked very old. On the top page of the stack, it said one word.

**Pluton**

Spandam's eyes widened, "Th-those are...!"

The CP9 all turned their heads to see what was going on.

Spandam gulped, "The ancient blueprints of Pluton...!!"

"It's the real thing, believe me," he held the book higher, "Oi! Azu...tell them!"

Mara turned and looked at Azu, who was looking solemnly at Franky. The drunken boxer nodded slowly, "Where were you hiding those things, Franky?" he thought for a few moments, "...on second thought, I don't wanna know,"

"And if you don't believe him," Franky took a few pages and showed the assassins the blueprints, "Lucci, Kaku...I know you two can tell, so why don't you see for yourselves?" he asked as he let the pages slip back down against the booklet. As the pages slipped by, Kaku and Lucci stared hard at it. They were shocked at what they saw...no doubt was this the real deal, the true blueprint of Pluton.

"I didn't think you would, but you were hiding those inside yourself, weren't you?" the long-nose asked him.

"I knew it!" Azu shouted, "Bakanky, that's disgusting, how can you touch that?!"

Franky snapped his head to the other shipwright, "SHUT UP!"

"Is it...is it real? Is it the real thing?" Spandam reached out for the booklet, "Give them to me! My long-awaited blueprints...!"

"Nico Robin," Franky looked past Spanda, towards the Oharan survivor, "I guess you really can't trust the rumors of society. During the time it took to get to this shithole, I found out that you are not the devil who would use the weapon for evil, like everyone says you would. In the first place, the workers of Water 7...what they inherited from generation to generation wasn't a blueprint for a deadly weapon...,"

Azu nodded, "Right on, Franky, tell them the truth,"

"Azu?"

He turned to Axe, who had an excited gleam in his eye, _Oh no...figures he'd want it._

"That's really Pluton?"

Azu sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it is,"

"You...you've seen it? You've seen the blueprints?"

"Mhm,"

"How-?"

"Oi, Spanda," Franky waved the blueprints a little, "What Tom-san and Iceburg tried to protect with their lives is...,"

"Just shut the hell up and give it to me!"

"If the ancient weapon were to fall into the hands of idiots like you, Spanda, then another weapon would need to be built in order to counter it. To contain a reckless outbreak is this designer's wish. It's true that if you do use Nico Robin, then you could revive the ancient weapons. Even if it's not her intention, as long as there's the slightest chance that she could do that, she's a threat to the world. But for her, and for the White Dragon, they have nakama who are willing to stop at nothing to save them," he grinned, "That's why I'm gonna make a bet. If there's a chance that this designer's dream will be fulfilled, then there's only one thing I can do,"

Azu nodded, _Do it, Franky!_

"Stop blabbering and give them to me already, you bastard!!"

Franky looked at him for a few moments, then held the blueprints up high. He and Azu looked at the blueprints for a long time, both of them thinking of the day they first saw those blueprints, and what Tom-san had done to protect it from the World Government.

_We won't let them get it, Tom-san...if you were still alive, you'd probably do the same thing._

Franky took a deep breath and blew a stream of fire from his mouth that completely engulfed the booklet of blueprints. Spandam, Davros, CP9 and even Axe stared in shock at what the cyborg had just done. Spandam tried to salvage the blueprints, but it was no use, the booklet was completely incinerated.

Axe clenched his fists, "I don't believe this. One of the things I've searched for to bring down the Government was right in my reach, but that damned cyborg goes and does that!"

Azu glanced at him, _Great, he's as bad as Spanda up there..._

"To keep it from the Government, I can understand...," Axe shook his head furiously, "But...it had other uses, dammit!"

"The truth is, Spanda, if the existence of Pluton should ever be revealed, it has to be destroyed immediately. The truth is, if Nico Robin was taken away now, then the world would end, because there would be nothing to counter the ancient weapon. However, if those pirates win...what you'll have left will be absolutely nothing at all. Personally, I'm betting on their victory,"

Dusty whooped and held up a V sign, "Booya, we're _so_ gonna win this!"

"You bastard! You want to die here too, huh?!" Spandam's eye twitched violently, "You shouldn't have done that, Cutty Flam...!"

"OI! ANIKI!"

"FRANKY-ANIKI!"

"ANIKI!"

"YOU SEA PANTY WEARING PERVERT!!"

Franky looked down at the courthouse to see the Franky Family and Arisa shouting up at him, all of them glad to see that he was alive and safe. Immediately, his eyes began to tear up, "You guys...who told you to come save me...dammit!"

Azu turned away, grinning, _Drama King...this guy tears up like this whenever Zambai or the Square Sisters gives him a present..._

"AHH! ANIKI!"

"HE FELL!"

Azu snapped his head back around just in time to see Franky fall from the balcony of the Tower of Justice. Behind him, Spandam had his arms outstretched and a pissed off look on his face.

"SPANDA, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Davros grabbed Spandam by the collar and pulled him close, "What the hell is wrong with you, Spanda?! Why'd you do that?"

"That bastard destroyed the blueprints, he deserved to die!"

Davros growled and grit his teeth, "We were supposed to capture him, not kill him, you retard!" he shoved him hard, making him fall on his ass, "I'll be sure to report you to Marine HQ when this over...an impatient, greedy, brown-nosing air-head like you shouldn't have the authority to use a Golden Den Den Mushi! You're like a little boy with a loaded gun or a newly sharpened sword,"

Spandam glared at him, "At least I didn't get humiliated with a false report...I actually did my job,"

"You sonofa-," Davros raised a leg, wanting to crush his head, but was quickly stopped by both Wanisuke and Tabetha.

"Chief, don't do anything rash," she whispered, "He maybe a dumbass, but he's still in charge here, you could get into trouble,"

"Pack members shouldn't fight amongst themselves!"

**"Oi, pirates!"**

Nami looked down at the Baby Den Den Mushi she held in her hand, "Kokoro-san?"

**"I heard everything! Why are you guys lingering around, huh?"**

"Lingering around?" Niri snatched the Mushi away, "Not like we have a choice, the bridge is only halfway down and it's stuck!"

**"Nga ga ga ga! Halfway is more than enough! I'll be there in four more seconds!!"**

Dusty's ears twitched and she turned around, "What was that noise?"

**"So, be sure to jump into the waterfall when I come!!"**

Luffy turned to the girls, "What did the baa-san mean by that?"

Nami shrugged and swiped the Baby Den Den Mushi back, "I don't know, but she said we have to jump into the waterfall...,"

A loud, familiar whistle filled the air. Niri looked at Nami, then looked at her nakama. All of them were thinking the same thing.

"Oh, she's gotta be outta her fucking mind!"

"She's gotta be drunk!"

"I think she's both!!"

While they were arguing about what was going on inside Kokoro's head, two familiar rubber arms stretched outward and latched themselves around the people at the end. Everyone turned their heads to Luffy, who had a large, sly smile on his face.

"Oh...hell...no!"

Before anyone could stop him, both crews and their captains were soon falling off the courthouse roof and falling rapidly into the waterfall before.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Dusty screamed at the top of her lungs, "LUFFY YOU IDIOT!!"

"IDIOT!!"

"MAJOR IDIOT!!"

The screaming stopped momentarily when the crews found themselves faceplanting on the Rocketman, which appeared out of nowhere. A loud ringing in his ears, Azu looked up to see the Rocketman no longer rolling along the drawbridge, but flying, FLYING, towards the Tower of Justice.

"This. is. NUTS!" he shouted, holding on as tight as he could.

Franky, who had been caught and saved, gawked at the destination, "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!"

"EVERYONE!" Axe shouted at the top of his lungs, "BRACE YOURSELVES!!"

Everyone hugged the Rocketman and hung on for dear life and seconds later, the mechanical beast known as the Rocketman crashed through the lower walls of the Tower of Justice.

Above, Spandam and the others had watched the whole thing and were now looking down at the massive hole that scarred the tower directly beneath them.

"They...THEY CAME!" Spandam screamed and grabbed Robin roughly by her arm,"You're coming with me! Bring the White Dragon, old man, we're going for the Gates of Justice right now!"

Davros glared at him, but took Kirsty's arm and pushed her foward, shoving every now and then when she struggled.

Spandam doubled back, "CP9! We both give you permission to butcher those pirates! Pulverize them in the Tower of Justice! Lucci, you come with me! You're highest priority right now is to protect me," Spandam turned to the large elephant in the room, "FUNKFREED!"

The elephant blew his trunk loudly and stomped over to the mask wearing Chief. To Kirsty's and Robin's surprise, the elephant transformed into a large sabre-like sword with tusks on either side of the blade on the hilt.

"A Devil Fruit?" Robin blinked, "An elephant has a Devil Fruit ability?"

"Just the opposite!" Spandam grinned, "A sword that ate the _Zou Zou no Mi_, so it's an elephant sword!"

_Here he goes again..._ Davros rolled his eyes as he started walking again, guiding Kirsty, "Mara, you come, too. Anything could happen and we need the strongest CP9 members we have to make sure we get to the Gates!"

Lucci growled as the girl run up beside him, _I wonder if anyone would notice or care if I throw her into the waterfall?_

* * *

After a rough entrance, a shaky recovery and a greeting from Fukurou of CP9, the two groups of pirates plus Franky, Kokoro, Gonbe and Chimney knew what they had to do. It was during an odd song and dance number that Fukurou told them that each member of CP9 in the tower had a key to the Seastone cuffs that bound Kirsty and Robin, robbing them of their power. The mission ahead of them was going to be tough since if they managed to snag even one key from CP9, it might not be the real key, and while they worry about that, Robin and Kirsty would get closer and closer to the Gates of Justice.

With that in mind, the pirates and Franky ran into the depths of the Judicial Tower. Luffy and Axe ran for their nakama, wanting to take care of that loose end while the others spread out, hunting for the keys.

They had just entered the tower and already things were getting interesting for the two crews.

* * *

Tagging along with Sogeking, Azu searched for a key and the two of them entered a beautiful garden with running water, a small bridge and trees that dotted the area. However, in the middle of the garden was Jyabura, his back to them as he seemingly snored his cares away.

* * *

Dusty found herself in what looked like a large gym, complete with weights and punching bags of various sizes. She walked into the middle of the gym, scanning the area.

"Okay, so where is the next room...?"

A loud ringing filled the air and the room began to shake, causing Dusty to fall face forward. Groaning, she sat on her knees, rubbing her face, "What the hell...?"

"In this corner, we have the undefeated boxing champion of CP9...King, Master of _Tekkai Boxing!_"

A bright light filled the room and Dusty squinted ahead to see the fat hippo-ish man from the balcony standing on the other side of the room, holding up his boxing gloves, a large smile on his face.

"And in this corner, we have a little fox-girl who's about to get her ass kicked in the name of Justice! Does she stand a chance against the champion? HELL NO!"

Dusty sweatdropped as King screamed into an unplugged microphone to an audience that didn't exist. She slapped the air a few times, her eye twitching.

"Oi oi...crazy kaba...,"

* * *

"Aw man, what is this?" Niri looked around the large, swampy area that she, Pingu and Sora had entered. It had grass that went up to her chest and had murky pondwater that dominated most of the room. Pingu and Sora climbed onto her shoulders to get a better look, but they wish they didn't soon afterward. There was something moving just under the water's surface, moving back and forth as if it were waiting for something or someone to enter the domain.

"Okay, this is not good!" she turned her head, "You guys get outta here, right now!"

They looked at each other, then back at her.

"GO!"

After grabbing her ammunition from Sora's pack, Niri crouched down and brought out her rifle, already loaded and aiming carefully at the moving thing in the water.

"Alright...come on,"

* * *

Chizuru came across a large library and as soon as she felt the doorknob, she knew that she had to go inside. She pushed the door open and walked inside. She looked around to see the large collection of books that occupied the library. It was impressive, to say the least, and very quiet.

Save for the sound of someone turning pages in a book. The door suddenly closed behind Chizuru and the sound of heels replaced that of the page turning.

"Never in the years of Enies Lobby's existence has such a coup ever been attempted," Tabetha said loudly as she came into view, holding an open book in her hand, "This is quite a historical day for you pirates, for all of us, really. A clan that was thought to have been extinct returns, two very dangerous women have been arrested by us of the World Government, and even though you will lose this fight, you're names will roar out through the world like a devastating thunderstorm," she grinned and shut her book, "You should be quite proud of yourselves,"

"I'll be even prouder when I win your key," Chizuru returned her smile as she pulled out her daggers.

* * *

Gamera took a long sip of his tea and sighed as the door to his training room burst open. He shook his head and set down his tea, "Such rude people in the world today...," he used his sword as a crutch and climbed to his feet. He turned to see DJ standing in the doorway, looking royally pissed off.

"Ah, one of the swordsmen," Gamera smiled and bowed his head, "A pleasure to meet you young man. My name is Gamera, one of the two master swordsmen of CP9,"

"I don't care if you're Santa Clause," DJ whipped out Raikiri from it's sheath, "Just hand over your key, old man!"

Gamera shook his head and sighed again, "Young people today. Always in a hurry, always rude to their elders...," he gripped his sword and slowly removed it from it's covering, "I'll have to teach you some manners, young one,"

"Just try it,"

* * *

"You can just leave this guy to me, Roronoa,"

"Forget it! You took the opponent in Alabasta, it's only right I get this one!"

"Bullshit, he and I have a score to settle!"

"Same with me, Demon Brat!"

"Oi...!"

Kaku sweatdropped as he watched Devon and Zolo argue about who would fight him. They had entered, wanting to fight him for his key, but ended up having an argument as he sat there, his swords at the side of the chair.

_These two are bigger idiots than I thought..._

* * *

Herman rubbed the back of his head as he looked around the four-way hallway he had entered. His stalks swiveled around and around, but he wasn't sure where to, or where he came from to be honest.

"I'm lost and I have no bearings," he sighed, "Terrific, I've become that baka santoryu marimo...,"

A loud crashing sound echoed from the hallway to his left. Herman turned around, his stalks blinking. He cracked his knuckles and walked towards the sword, one of his hands becoming a trusty claw.

"There's something,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I think I have the starting line-ups ready. Now, to those reading both my fic and the last arc of Shidyk's Legacy of the Assasin's first fic, you'll know some of what happens in Enies Lobby. I was tempted to use flashbacks like the anime (evil laugh), but I decided not to be that evil. I'm gonna be just evil enough to have mass confusion with everyone fighting and running around, fighting different people.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Austin: I had to get lost with these two? Wait...I'm sensing someone up ahead!  
**

**Devon: _Yontoryu?_ _That's_ something new.**

**Azu: A wolf-man, huh? You know, you remind me of someone I met a few years back...**

**Sogeking: THERE'S A TALKING GIRAFFE FALLING FROM THE CEILING!!**

**The Drunk, the Swords, The Hero, and The Furries**

**Axe: Oh, screw this, Luffy, I'm never gonna find them if I stick with you...first one who finds them gets Lucci!**


	46. The Drunk, The Swords, The Hero

**The Drunk, The Swords, The Hero and the Furries**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

While his nakama and big brother seaching for a way to save Kirsty, Austin found himself walking down a secret passageway with Chimney and Gonbe behind him, singing about how they found the hallway and any random thing that popped into their heads. He didn't mind them, he had gotten used to them on the way here and when he stayed with Kokoro until they all crashed into the tower with the Rocketman...but now, they were getting annoying.

_I had to get lost with these two?_ he looked over for a few moments before coming to a sudden stop, making the two behind him crash into him, _Wait..._

"Ow!" Chimney rubbed her head, "What's up?"

Austin looked ahead, his Mantra kicking into high gear,_ I'm sensing someone up ahead!_

With the two in tow behind him, Austin ran down the dimly lit passage. Shortly after reaching the end, he instinctively pressed a slab on the dead end wall in front of him and almost immediately, another secret door appeared and opened up for the three of them. Austin walked out into the winding stairwell that was on the other side of the door, Secret passages coming out of the bunghole...it's Dusty's family's mansion all over again.

"Hey, hey!" Chimney whispered, tugging on his shirt, "Austin, looky looky!"

"Nya! Nya!"

The mute turned his head just in time to see a couple of dark-clad forms walking out of sight. He gulped, _Didn't think I'd be the one to find these guys first...and I can't let anyone know right now, damn!_ he wiped his chin,_ I can't fight, so I'll have to follow them and see what happens. I just hope we can stay out of sight because if they spot us, they-HEY WHAT THE HELL!?_

Chimney and Gonbe were walking ahead of him, smiles on their faces, as if they weren't worrying about getting caught.

Austin smacked himself in the face, _We're so dead...but she's nakama, I gotta do my part, even if I can't fight!_

The two children and the rabbit who thought he was a cat followed the CP9 and their captives to a large door with the World Government insignia. The door was metal and the surrounding doorway was really strange. Austin peeked around the corner and saw machinery of some kind embedded in the rock.

He frowned, _What the hell kind of door is that?_

A loud hissing sound was heard, steam shot out the metal doorway and with a loud groan, the door opened up and the CP9 walked through without hesitation, though their captives did.

_Oh man...I love Kirsty, I want her and Devon to be together, but I must be outta my frickin' mind!_

* * *

A somewhat disgruntled Devon stood in the back of the room as he watched Roronoa and Kaku go at it. He wanted so much to fight this long-nosed bastard after what he put him through at Water 7, but Zolo beat him to the punch. He was just watching and already he had learned something interesting about Kaku. In addition to his Rankyaku skills, Kaku was greatly skilled in nittoryu swordsmanship. With these two skills combined, he was what people called Yontou, or Four Sword Style.

Devon tapped his foot, _**Yontoryu**, huh? **That's** something new. Man, I wanted first crack at him!_

_'Don't worry kid, knowing this guy's battle reputation, somethings bound to come up and make things difficult for him. When that time comes, you can go in and show them what Odin's Champion can do to get his woman back!'_

Deovn grinned, _Sounds good..._

The long nosed assassin disappeared and reappeared about Zolo, his leg pulled far behind him.

Zolo turned and faced him, _"Nanjuu Ni Pound Hou!"_

_"Rankyaku: Hakurai!"_

Both swordsmen, in one way or another, unleashed a powerful amount of glowing energy that struck one another, creating a large shockwave and a thick cloud that enshrouded the battlefield. Devon was able to track Kaku as he flew past Zolo, landing on the floor behind him.

"_Soru_," Kaku disappeared again, but Zolo planted one of his katana in the floor just in time to block the CP9's incoming attack. Without wasting a second, Zolo pushed Kaku back with a jerk. Kaku spun around for a short time before coming to a stop, a grin on his face.

"This is fun!" the long nose laughed.

Zolo turned, his blade pointing at him, "I don't have time for games,"

Kaku smiled, "Then you'll just have to kill me then, hm?" he chuckled before disappearing from sight again.

Both swordsman looked up to see him hanging from the ceiling, his swords plunged into the stone.

"_Rankyaku: Ran_," Kaku's legs became a flurry of black as more airblades shot towards Zolo. The santoryu user deflected the blades easily, but this forced Devon to run for cover as they were deflected towards him.

"Dammit, Roronoa!" Devon threw off his cloak, "Watch it, you marimo asshole!"

Under his cloak, Devon wore a pain of black jeans, his skull shirt that was mended and all three swords he owned on. He threw the cloak off to the side, not wanting it to slow him down in case he got roped into another two-on-one battle.

Kaku continued his _Rankyaku_ assault and Zolo kept deflecting each one, making Devon run around like a madman dodging and deflecting any airblade that came close to him.

"DAMMIT MARIMO, YOU'RE MAKING THINGS WORSE!" he shouted as debris fell from the damaged walls around them, courtesy of the miniature Rankyaku's. Zolo turned to him, "Shut up! I gotta do something and I ain't gonna let those things cut me!"

"You're a wuss!"

"_You're_ an ass...," he turned to Kaku, "...and you're just screwing with us!"

Kaku chuckled, "Nope, I'm just impressed. You two are something, I'll admit that. You both have a dangerous energy around the each of you,"

"Just shut up and give up the key!" Devon shouted, "Hand it over, jerk!"

"Since you two are in a hurry...," Kaku dropped his swords, the blades clattering to the ground, "Witness my newfound power,"

Both Devon and Zolo tensed and gripped their blades, anticipating a new attack to come from the assassin. What happened next, neither of them expected. Kaku's body began to grow and change, some of his clothes tearing, his shadow growing larger and larger.

"Wh-what is this!?"

Devon shook his head as he craned his neck upward, "Holy shit...,"

* * *

_You know, this place reminds me a lot of Sensei's place..._ Azu looked around the garden, hands on his hips, _It's peaceful, easy on the eyes, and for a place inside, it's well-kept..._ he looked at the snoozing CP9 agent, _Guess they have a lot of spare time when they're not killing or framing innocent people._

He looked over at Sogeking, who was shaking in his boots. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he couldn't blame the guy. They had both seen what these CP9 agents were capable of, and how strong they were, so it was understandable to be scared. A glint of light made him look down to see a key sitting in front of the sleeper...and right next to a jug for booze.

Azu licked his lips. It felt like forever since he had tasted alcohol, since Sega took his jug.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn to see Sogeking creeping towards the key.

_Looks like he's got that covered,_ Azu licked his lips again and began to make his move, _Just one little drink...it can't hurt..._

Completely pushing the masked sniper out of his mind, Azu inched his way over to the jug and as soon as it was in his grasp, he reached down, and as soon as he touched the rope handle...

A loud snort made him freeze. Azu glanced over to see Jyabura roll over onto his side.

_Hehe, score! _he turned to give Sogeking the V for Victory sign, but stopped when he saw the masked sniper freak out about something, holding his chest. Azu tilted his head, confused.

What the hell's up with him? he let out a hiss, "Psst, Sogeking...you okay?"

The caped hero nodded slowly, lightly pounding his chest, "My heart just stopped!!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because I told it to,"

Azu blinked, "You_ told_ your heart to stop?"

"Well, you see-,"

"Dude, whatever," Azu turned back around and grabbed the jug, _And people say **I** do crazy things when I'm drunk...this guy told his heart to stop and he's **sober**!_ He shrugged and uncorked the jug, then brought to his lips. He stood there, letting the drink wash down his throat for a few moments before lowering the jug, a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

_It's not the best I've had, but it's not the worst..._ he looked down at Jyabura, the assassin still sleeping, _This guy needs to get some good spirits_ he thought just before a loud belch escaped his lips. He smiled and patted his chest, _**That** felt good...uh oh..._ he looked down to see that the snot bubble Jyabura had had popped.

He stood there as silent as he could be.

_Oh shit, did I wake him up? I hope I didn't wake him up, all I wanted was a drink but I didn't want to wake him up, what if I woke him up, he's gonna wanna fight us and Sogeking's not good in a fight like this!_ his mind race, beads of sweat rolling down his face, _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

Jyabura mumbled something and soon after, another bubble was made. Azu let out a quiet sigh and set the drink down, popping the cork back into the jug. He held his chest, _I thought I screwed up there..._

The martial artist soon felt something brush past his legs and he looked down to see a chicken nearby. He grinned, bent down and held it up, "Dude! Sogeking, look at this!" he turned around, holding the chicken in front of him, "We got dinner!"

Sogeking, who now had a large bee-sting on the end of his nose after being stung by a rather evil insect, nearly fell over when Azu shoved the bird in front of his face.

"Are you stupid?!" he hissed, "Put that down!"

"No way, I like chickens!"

"That's a _rooster_!"

"Still," Azu stroked the chickens feathers, "I don't think I'll eat him...I shall call him Clucky!"

Sogeking nearly fell over again, "Clucky?!"

"It fits him, don't you think?"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

"Nope, but I got a buzz from that bad drink...," Azu held out 'Clucky', "Say hi, Clucky,"

The chicken looked at Sogeking and the sniper could swear that the bird was showing him a very evil smile, which Azu was unaware of at the moment.

"No...no no...nononononononono-," Sogeking waved his hands frantically, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!"

"Chirp!"

Sogeking fell over, "WHAT KIND OF NOISE IS THAT FOR A ROOSTER TO MAKE?!"

The rooster flew out of Azu's arms as Jyabura's snot bubble popped again, the assassin fully awake.

"Dude," Azu pointed at the rooster, "You scared him off!"

"So, you're here, eh pirates?"

Sogeking flinched while Azu looked over his shoulder, watching Jyabura rise to his feet, picking up the key on the ground and scratching his head tiredly.

"Ah, you're awake!" Azu turned on his heels, a smile on his face, "Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I took a drink of your liquor, but I gotta tell ya man, it wasn't all that good-," he broke off and quickly ducked as Jyabura threw a quick punch at him, which ended up hitting Sogeking in the face since Azu ducked. He stood up and looked back to see Sogeking fly into the wall behind them. He turned back to Jyabura, "Okay, okay, sorry, I'll ask for permission to drink next time,"

"Gyaaa ha ha ha," Jyabura laughed, "You're a pretty easy going guy, aren't you? You're the guy who threw himself off the train...," he looked back at Sogeking, who was picking himself up, "...and you're the one who shot the flag. You have a good arm," he reached down and picked up his jug, "Sorry for that half-assed attack,"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Azu waved him off, "I didn't feel a thing,"

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HIT _YOU_, YOU BASTARD!"

"Gyaaa ha ha ha!" Jyabura reached up and loosened his tie, "I think it's time to get wild,"

"Or time for Happy Hour," Azu looked around, "Where's a clock...or a bar, for that matter?"

A large shadow passed over his eyes and Azu turned back to see Jyabura shifting into a monstrous animal form. The dark fur, claws and elongated fingers, a furry tail and a canine snout...

"Big doggy, ain't ya?"

Jyabura chuckled, "You could say that," he held up his claws, "Don't worry about your deaths. I maybe an assassin, but I don't like to torture,"

"A Devil Fruit?!" Sogeking gaped at the huge CP9 agent, "Oh shit,"

"The_ Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf,_" Jyabura said proudly.

"A wolf-man, huh?" Azu looked him over, "You know, you remind me of someone I met a few years back...

-Flashback-

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Azu climbed the tallest tree he could find and climbed as far it was necessary before looking down to see a large wolf standing on it's hind legs, glaring and growling at him. The wolf was strange: it was far larger than any normal wolves, and it wore clothing, as well as a sword on it's hip. Azu looked around for something to throw at the beast, but all he could find was a rock that lay lodged between a rock and a branch._

_He grabbed it and threw it down hard at the wolf, clonking it hard on the head, "Bad dog! Very bad dog, no eat man!"_

_The wolf rubbed it's head, "You asshole!"_

_He stared at the wolf, "YOU CAN TALK!?"_

_"OF COURSE I CAN!"_

_"Oi oi, Toby! Toby, heel! Heel...,"_

_Azu looked up to see a couple of kids in their teens run up behind the large wolf, waving their arms. He waved one arm so he wouldn't fall._

_"DUDE! Get away from here, rabid animal! It's frickin' insane!"_

_One of the kids, a young man with black hair and a large axe, walked up and smacked the wolf upside the head so hard, the wolf whimpered and turned his attention to him, holding his head again._

_"Captain!"_

_The kid with the axe folded his arms, "Toby...," he pointed up to Azu, "What's going on?"_

_The wolf growled a little and slowly reverted into another young man, this one with wild, shaggy hair._

_"Sorry, Captain, but it gets to me sometimes...you know that,"_

_Azu just gawked at what he was looking at._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

-End Flashback

"Two wolf people in one lifetime," Azu snatched the clay jug away just as Jyabura's foot came crashing down, saving it from destruction, "What a life. All I need now is some hot merchicks and I can die happy,"

"Gyaaa ha ha ha," Jyabura laughed as Azu took another drink, "I don't know about dying happy, but dying quickly? That I can give you. All I have to do is cut your windpipes and that will be it," he threw his large ponytail over his shoulder, "If you're gonna die, there's no reason to suffer, right?"

"Hmm...," Azu lowered the jug, a thoughtful look on his face, "That's true, I suppose, but let me tell you something, Wolfy," he downed the rest of the drink and tossed the jug to the side, "I have some important goals to do and some people to find...I have no intention of dying just yet,"

"Gyaaaa ha ha ha!" Jyabura looked at him and Sogeking, who was holding Kabuto up, ready to fight, "You two are wanting to fight me, eh? Only one of you looks strong," he glanced at Azu, "Do you think that's fair?"

Azu shrugged, "Ya wanna talk about fairness? Alright," he burped again, "I think it's so unfair that men can walk around without a shirt on with no one complaining at all, but when the chicks do it, they're called perverts or whores! That's not fair!"

Jyabura facefaulted as bits of dust and wood feel from above.

The three fighters looked up at the ceiling to see a set of large cracks spread out in all directions.

"The ceiling!" Sogeking backed away, "What's going on?!"

The answer came seconds later as the ceiling broke away and three forms fell from the room above them. Devon, Zolo and...a large, giraffe in black clothing? The giraffe looked down at the oncoming floor, it's eyes wide.

"Oh no!" it cried, "I only meant to be half-beast, but I became a full giraffe!"

"THERE'S A TALKING GIRAFFE FALLING FROM THE CEILING!!" Sogeking screamed, his eyes bugging out from behind his goggles.

"Oh, you see that too?" Azu sighed in relief, "I thought that bad drink was making me hallucinate there for a minute,"

"GYAAA HA HA HA!" Jyabura roared with laughter as he looked up at the giraffe, "Kaku! Your new power is hilarious!"

Zolo looked down, "A wolf?! What is this place, a zoo?!"

"If it is, it's totally messed up!" Devon shouted just before all three falling fights hit the floor, sending a large cloud of dirt into the air on impact.

Kaku was the first to recover. He rose to full giraffe height, his jaw dropping as far as it would go, his eyes as wide as they could go, "AAH!"

"Gyaaa ha ha ha!" Jyabura laughed, "The _Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe!_ Kaku, you poor bastard, you're stuck being a giraffe-man for the rest of your life!"

Kaku glared at him, "What's wrong with being a giraffe?! I told you that I like it!"

Azu helped Devon to his feet, "You okay, kid?"

Devon rubbed the back of his head, "Lessee...I haven't had a chance to fight yet, that marimo's been inadvertently trying to kill me while trying to save his own ass, and now I just fell through thanks to a stupid giraffe!" he pointed back at Kaku, "What the hell do you think?!"

"I think you need anger management classes, my friend-GACK!" his eyes bulged out as Devon wrapped his hands around his throat, "Hey! Leg..leggo!"

"I'll show you anger management!!"

"'I told you I like it'? Gyaaaa ha ha ha!" Jyabura had tears coming out from laughing so much at Kaku, "I'm sure you would! Giraffes are so cool, after all!"

"Wh-What exactly are you saying?!" Kaku demanded, pushing his long face into the wolf's face, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH!!"

"Oi, _kiringer_!"

Kaku facefaulted and turned to see Devon and Zolo standing side by side (after Devon was done strangling Azu, who was doubled over coughing, rubbing his throat), "What'd you say?!"

Devon cracked his neck, "You heard, _kiringer_. How long do you plan on arguing with flea-bag over there?" he asked, nodding to Jyabura.

"We already said we don't have much time, so if you're really okay with that," Zolo turned his blade, "I'll just cut you like that, then,"

Kaku shot a death glare at the two of them, "You poor, ignorant things...neither of you know the full destructive power of a giraffe!"

"Destructive?" Devon scratched his head, "_Kiringer_, the only thing giraffes can destroy are tall trees when they want food,"

Kaku's eyes twitched, "..._Henkai Jinjyugata_...,"

Both swordsmen watched as Kaku's body began to shift once more, but this time it began to take more of a humanoid shape, given he was now standing on two legs. He got taller thanks to his neck, and for some reason, his body became more squarish, like a strange block or something.

"I'll show you my reborn power...," Kaku chuckled, looking down at the two enemies.

Devon and Zolo stared for a few moments at Kaku's new body.

"You look like shit!"

Kaku's head snapped backward, "_Gabeen!_ You bastards, did you just...?!"

"GYAAAA HA HA HA!"

Kaku looked behind him, "How much longer are you going to laugh, Jyabura?!"

"S-Sorry," the wolf-man wheezed, having laughed so much already, "I'll...I'll stop...sorry!" he apologized before taking on a more serious look.

Kaku looked at him for a few moments, waiting to see if he was truly done laughing. Jyabura looked back at him and watched as Kaku's giraffe ears twitched a few times. Jyabura's face went from serious back to hysterical laughter, "I can't do it!" he fell onto the ground, laughing non-stop.

"Oh man, that's hilarious!"

Jyabura nodded, "I know! Right?!"

"Jyabura...,"

"Hey, Kaku, how's the view from up there! Can you see Water 7?"

"Gyaaa ha ha ha!"

"Jyabura!" Kaku shouted at his comrade, "The enemy is right next to you!"

The wolf man stopped laughing and turned to see Azu laying next to him on the ground, tears rolling down his eyes as he pointed up at Kaku.

"Oi!"

Azu turned to him and waved, "Hiya, wolfy,"

Seconds later, Azu flipped over onto his hands and flipped his feet over, nailing Jyabura so hard in the face, the wolf's head went into the ground at the impact. The drunken boxer backflipped over to Zolo (who was screaming at Sogeking about something involving handcuffs), and landed neatly on his feet, his face red thanks to both laughing so hard and the drink he had. Despite it's taste, it was stronger than most drinks.

"Drunken Monkey time, wolfy!"

Jyabura picked himself up, blood trickling down his nose, "You bastard!"

_How did he do that so fast?!_ Jyabura's eye twitched, _He didn't even give me time to use my Tekkai! Damn drunk, he'll pay for blindsiding me!_

"Now, to top the cake!" Azu reached behind him, "The ultimate in liquor...Black Rum meets Zui Quan!"

He felt around for his bag, but frowned and looked down to see that it wasn't anywhere on him.

"Shit, what happened to my rum?!" he started to move around and around in a circle, like a dog chasing it's tail, "I know I had it on me before we entered the tower...!"

Jyabura blinked, "You know Zui Quan?"

Azu ignored him. Instead, he clutched his head, a terrified look on his face, "THE RUM IS GONE! WHY IS RUM GONE!?"

"_Rankyaku: Amane Dachi!_"

Jyabura turned to see Kaku standing on one hand, spinning around and around in a large circle.

"Dammit, Kaku!" Jyabura jumped into the air, "Warn me next time, you kirin-teme!"

"RUM IS GOOOOOOOOONE!" Azu held his face in great sadness, "WHY, GODS, WHY?!"

"Get down, you drunken retard!" Devon shouted, tackling him to the floor just as a large ring of energy appeared and passed over them, cutting into each of the walls around them.

The blonde swordsman looked up to see Zolo holding Sogeking as he was holding Azu. He shook his head, _Why do we have these two idiots with us...? One's a cowardly liar hiding behind a mask and one who needs seriously help!_

Outside, the glowing ring of _Rankyaku_ spread outward after cutting into the walls of the Tower of Justice. A few moments after it dissipated, a huge diagonal line appeared in the stone structure and the top half of the tower slid downward a little.

* * *

Axe watched as Luffy ran all over the place, trying to find Robin and Lucci. Straw Hat was screaming at the top of his lungs, looking like a chicken with his head cut off. He respected Luffy for his determination and strength, but if he was going to get anywhere with his mission, he'd have to ditch this idiot.

"Oh, screw this!" he waved over to Straw Hat, "Luffy! Luffy, I'm never gonna find them if I stick with you so...first one who finds them, gets to fight Lucci!"

Luffy came to a halt and looked back just as Axe disappeared using Soru.

"Oi! Where'd you go?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this one's done! I know ya'll want Azu to fight Sega, and he will in due time, but I want him to fight a little against Jyabura and piss him off, hehe...preview!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Devon: With those two occupied, I'll have my own shot at this!**

**Jyabura: DAMN YOU, YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!**

**Niri: This guy...he uses the terrain to his advantage. I gotta think of something, or I'm dead!**

**DJ: Damn old man, how can you move like this at your age?!**

**Speed and Strength: Power of Assassins!**

**Dusty: Geez, and I thought Foxy and the others had a hard punch...**


	47. Speed and Strength: Power of Assassins!

**Speed and Strength: Power of Assassins!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Wolf's Den**

In a series of unpredicted and unfortunate events, the fights of CP9 had not gone off to a good start. Sogeking and Zolo had been accidentally handcuffed to each other with a pair of Seastone cuffs that Sogeking had tried to use against the Devil Fruit users of CP9, Kaku had made a huge hole in the walls of the Tower of Justice (the top half began to slide downward little by little)...it wasn't a good start.

As Zolo and Sogeking were chased around by the two Zoan's, Devon and Azu watched from the sidelines, the latter still a little buzzed (and upset at the loss of rum).

"With those two occupied, I'll be able to have my own shot at this!" Devon chuckled, unsheathing his gladius-type swords, "You want in, Azu?"

Azu hiccuped, "Why not? I'm always up for a good scrap. You want Kaku, don't you?" he asked, turning to his nakama.

"He and I do have a score to settle," Devon nodded, "You wanted a piece of him, didn't you?"

"He _was_ a good friend of mine, but after trying to kill Iceburg and taking our nakama?" Azu patted Devon on the back, "Have a go at him, Demon King. Wolfy's mine,"

"Alright," Devon started walking forward, Azu close behind him, "Just don't let the werewolf bite ya,"

Azu just laughed before suddenly leaping in front of the Wolf Zoan user, kicking him in the leg so hard, he practically tripped over himself and landed on his face. Azu landed and crouched, "Yo, Big Bad Wolf! Your foods over here!"

_He blindsided me again!_ Jyabura glared at Azu as he got up, _Forget those two for now, this one will by my prey!_

"DAMN YOU, YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!!"

Azu just smiled as Jyabura came rushing at him.

"Come to papa, Wolfy,"

While Sogeking and Zolo were taking refuge to work out their handcuff strategy, Devon walked up to Kaku.

"Guess that leave just you and me, eh _Kiringer_?"

Kaku glared at him and shot a _Rankyaku_ directly at him.

Once again, just as he did in Water 7, Devon just stood there and took it, the airblade cutting through his shirt and his side. He stumbled a little, but even as blood oozed out of his new wound and soaked his shirt, he never let go of his weapons and his look didn't wavered.

"Now, _kiringer..._," Devon held out his swords, "Allow me to show you why they call me the Demon King. _Midgard, Mugen Hebi!_"

Kaku propelled himself backward as Devon spun around and around, his swords held outward, cutting into anything that got into his way.

_"Rankyaku: Sen!"_

A straight airblade soared through the air, but Devon's spinning form cut in half. The blonde nittoryu warrior came to a halt, glaring up at the giraffe-man.

_He keeps going back and I'm sure my spinning won't deflect everything he throws at me. I gotta do something else here, or else we're in more trouble than before!_

_"Tekkai Kenpo: Don Pou Rou"_

Jyabura rammed his hand into Azu's stomach, sending the drunken boxer flying backward until he crashed into a large rock on the other side of the room. Azu lay amongst the rubble, coughing violently as a large bruise appeared almost instantly on his stomach.

_Shit! That punch was just as bad as sensei's or even worse!_ he rolled over onto his knees, blood dripping from his mouth, _This is gonna be a rough one, I can feel it! Dammit, where in the hell is my Black Rum!? If I had that, I could probably even kick Lucci's ass with my martial arts!_

* * *

**Croc Lair**

Things weren't going so great for Niri either. In the swampy room of the tower, she kept to the high grass while trying to keep track of the thing that was in the water. After her first couple of shots, the thing leapt out of the water, revealing itself. Niri's eyes widened as she looked at a large, humanoid gator that loomed over her.

"_Shigan: Shippo!_"

Niri jerked a the gatorman's tail shot into her shoulder, the tip of the tail piercing her back. She was so surprised, she didn't even have a chance to make a sound as blood trickled down the gator's tail. She dropped her rifle and stood there as the strange being twisted his tail a little, causing more and more pain before retracting it's tail and retreating into the water.

The former Marine dropped to a knee, holding her bleeding shoulder as the sound of rustling grass and splashing surrounded her. She grit her teeth and pulled her shotgun off her back, fully loaded.

"That won't help you, pirate," a deep, throaty voice hissed behind her.

Without hestitation, Niri flipped her shotgun over and fired off both chambers, the deafening blast echoing in the room.

"Hehehe...you need to look where you aim. You're too slow,"

_Shut up, you scaly prick..._ Niri inched her self to the bank of the high grass, peeking out at the murky water around her. She flipped open her shotgun barrels, letting the tank-like ammo holder under her barrels reload for her. She slammed the chambers shut and looked out at the water.

_What the hell is this guy? He looks like one of those damn creatures Crocodile had in Alabasta, but he's more human than monster! I know he's not a Devil Fruit user since he can move in water...either way, I really need to be careful here. I stand a better chance on land than I do in water. If there's one thing I know about gators from experience and reading, they're far more deadly in the water than on dry land..._

Hot breath on the back of her neck made her tense up.

"Looking for me, pirate? _Goshigan!_"

Niri yelped as pain ripped into her back, forcing her to drop her gun and fall into the water, five large bloody spots on her back.

Wanisuke growled as Niri thrashed around in the water and jumped in after her. Despite her the pain in her back, Niri quickly found her footing in the water and found herself wading chest deep in the muddy water, her entire body soaked and her guns (or the ones still on her body) useless because they were wet.

_This guy...he uses the terrain to his advantage! He can hide and move in the tall grass without me seeing or hearing him, and he can just dive underwater and wait for me..._ she wiped the water out of her eyes, _I gotta think of something, or I'm dead!_

Seconds later, a strong hand clutched Niri's ankle and pulled hard, pulling her beneath the water.

* * *

**Kame Room**

DJ slid back a fair distance, his shoes creating long lines in the floor from friction. He glared at Gamera, who was calmly standing in front of him, holding his sword out idly, as if he was waiting for the younger fighter to attack him. The problem was, DJ had been fighting him ever since he came in, but he kept either getting pushed back with surprising strength the old man had, or the old man kept dodging at the last second.

"Dammit, old man," he panted, gripping _Raikiri _tightly, "How can you move like this at your age?!"

"Age...," Gamera tapped the floor a few times, "It has nothing to do it. My speed comes from training, as does my strength. Do you see this turtle shell on my back?" he asked, pointing to the large carry-on.

"Kinda hard _not_ to see it,"

"Ever since I was a young lad, I have worn turtle shells similar to it. Each shell was a different weight, and by wearing them for every hour of every day, I have become stronger and I have become faster than most people can possibly imagine. This has helped in my training in Rokushiki for the World Government, and the duty I give for it,"

"How much does it weigh?"

"Enough...it weighs enough,"

"But how much exactly?"

Gamera looked at DJ for a few moments, then slowly slid out of his turtle shell. As soon as the turtle shell hit the floor, it made a large impression at first, then it actually fell through the floor seconds later.

DJ's eyes popped out of his skull, "W-What the hell...?"

"The turtle, though it is a slow creature, has a protective shell that keeps it safe from most predators, and it's also the turtle's home," Gamera said as he casually began to remove his jacket and shirt, "_My_ shell is similar. It keeps me safe from my enemies by giving me strength to fight my enemies. My body may be aged and appear slow, like a turtle, but I am actually as strong and as fast as I was when I was a young man...perhaps faster and stronger than that,"

He threw his torso coverings away to reveal he had a well-muscled upper body, complete with muscular arms, a six-pack chest and numerous scars stretching across his flesh.

_This guy's not kidding! He's definitely seen combat and with those scars as souvenirs, he must've fought against some strong as hell enemies!_ DJ gulped and gripped _Raikiri_, _Okay, Macleod, this is it! You've been training like hell since Mihawk and you've managed to beat a guy from the New World in Skypeia with your training...now let's see you take down an old man!_ he paused and shook his head a little, _Okay, that made me sound more like a bastard than a swordsman..._

"Let's go, lad, show me what you got!"

"Bring it, ossan!"

* * *

With Dusty, she was kept on her feet as King kept throwing punch after punch after her. She learned that his _Tekkai Boxing_ style wasn't something to laugh at. Luckily, she knew how to dodge punches thanks to the ones Niri gave her on a daily basis, and from what she learned as a Foxy pirate, since her captain boxed (dishonestly, but still boxed). It was getting tougher though. For a fat guy his size, King was pretty quick on his feet. Dusty had to revert to her animal form to move out of the way.

"Stop running and fight me!" King pounded his gloves together, "If you want the key to your nakama's freedom, then you'll have to beat me in a boxing match!"

Dusty dodged another punch and leapt onto a piece of equipment, "Are you sure you wanna fight, fat boy?" she asked, crouching, "How's about a nice game of Rock, Paper, Scissors? Oh, I know, a Thumb-War!"

"_Tekkai Boxing: Kaba Punch!_"

Before she could leap out of the way, Dusty got slugged hard in the face by one of King's over-sized gloves, which sent her flying through a nearby wall.

King threw his gloves up in the air, laughing heartily, "First blood, first blood! Round One has officially begun!"

Groaning, Dusty pushed the wall debris off of herself, her mouth bleeding after the strong punch from the hippo man. She spat the blood out and sat there, watching King walk towards her.

"Geez, and I thought Foxy and the others had a hard punch," she rubbed her sore face, blood smearing on the back of her hand, "I guess I got my work cut out for me. I can't give up this easily though...Kirsty's waiting to get saved," she stood up, turning to her powerhouse Zoan form, "Let's see if I can do some damage with these puppies," she grinned as she held up her large, fur-covered fists.

King pounded his gloves together and hopped from side to side, making the room shake with each hop.

"Ready for Round Two?"

Dusty cracked her knuckles, "I thought Round One just started?"

* * *

Herman looked around, having stopped again for a second time. He had heard another crashing noise coming from the area, but he had no luck in finding the sources.

"Where is it coming from?" he sighed and looked at the large bag he had in his hand, "Maybe if I'm lucky, it's Azu...I saw this bag with him. I hope he doesn't need this, whatever is inside,"

He began walking again, turned a corner and found himself in front of a large room. He looked at the sign and smiled, "Hey, a kitchen!" he lowered his eyes, expecting to see a neat and tidy food preparation area, but instead, he saw Franky and Chopper handling a CP9 agent, the former shouting something about needing cola.

"Cola? Cola, cola...," he looked down at the bag he held and opened it up, seeing a few bottles of dark liquid inside, "Hey, I got some! Hang on, Franky!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this chapter's done and over with! I hope ya'll enjoyed, I know it was a bit blah, but the more detailed parts of the fights are up next! BTW, Happy 4th of July, and this chap's dedicated to my dear friend Wolfen-Ways, who has created her very first AMV! Congrats, Wolfen!  
**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Herman: HOLY SHIT! WHAT KINDA COLA WAS THAT?! Oh wait, this isn't cola...!!**

**Spandam: W-WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY COULD BE FOLLOWING US?!**

**Pingu: What?! We gotta deliver _this_? Niri's in trouble!!**

**Wanisuke: I was raised in a bayou, and I've trained in the oceans...I am a born killer.**

**Crocodile Showdown**

**Niri: Can't give up...not now...not EVER!**


	48. Crocodile Showdown!

**Crocodile Showdown**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Kitchen**

This by far was one of the strangest fights Herman had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. Franky was in need of cola to power up and fight Fukurou, and he was sure he had some, but no one seemed to hear him. Chopper popped up the gigantic refrigerator in the kitchen and rummaged through it. As the door opened, Herman could swear he heard someone say "Yoyoi!", but before he could see, Chopper shut the door.

"Franky!" the reindeer tossed three bottles of liquid at the cyborg, who kicked the owl-looking man off him.

"Thanks, bro, you just saved my life!"

Franky leapt into the air, caught the bottles and switched his empty cola bottles before he even landed on the ground. With his hands on his refrigerator stomach, Franky already looked like he was changing back to his normal look.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FRESH!!"

Herman and Chopper facefaulted as they watched Franky's droopy hairstyle turn into a giant blue onion.

"What the hell...?"

"Freshness is the best!" Franky turned to Fukurou, who stood dumbfounded nearby, "Oyosai Punch, go!" he threw what most men would call a sissy punch, which just tapped Fukurou in the side.

This annoyed the CP9 agent.

"Jugon,"

Franky was sent flying across the room after Fukurou threw a hard punch into his face. The cyborg shot to his feet, glaring at Chopper, "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS VEGETABLE JUICE! I NEED COLA! COLA!"

Herman held up Azu's bag, "I have cola right-,"

"CATCH!" Chopper threw another three bottles at the cyborg, ignoring Herman completely.

Franky caught the bottles, stuffed them into his stomach and began to undergo another change.

"EEEEEEEEEH...," Franky waved his arms calmly from side to side, his hair now in the form of a strange, three-pronged...thing, "You got a good heart, huh?!"

Everyone watched speechless as Franky pulled up a chair and sat down, mopping his forehead with a rag.

"Now, I'll take a seat. The work in the fields is done for the time being. Let's just cool down and stop the fighting! Have some tea, everyone, it'll give you power,"

Herman turned to Chopper, "What the _hell_ are you giving him?"

The three bottles of drink that Chopper gave Franky came flying in between them, smashing into the side of the refrigerator, startling the poor reindeer Straw-Hat.

"YOU DUMBASS! WHY DO YOU KEEP GIVING ME STUFF INSTEAD OF COLA?! I SAID I NEED SOME COLA, SO GIMME SOME DAMN COLA!"

Oh, screw this! Herman reached into Azu's bag and threw him a couple of the bottles from within, "Franky! Catch, big guy!"

Franky caught the bottles and slammed them into his stomach, "This better work, lobster-boy!"

"Trust me, it's cola!"

The cyborg stood very still and began to go under the strangest transformation yet. His hair became all spiked upward and the two pirates could swear that it went from light blue to golden.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPA!" Franky screamed at the top of his lungs, his arms high in the air.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT KIND OF COLA WAS _THAT_?!" Herman shouted, falling on his backside.

Franky snickered and teetered from side to side, "Duuuude, let's go and party! Pick up some chicks and party down!"

_What the hell is that?!_ Herman pulled out another bottle from the bag and his jaw dropped when he saw what was on the bottle's label.

"Oh wait, this isn't cola...! This is Black Rum!? This is Azu's booze!" Herman looked up and facefaulted when he watched Franky fall flat on his face, his hair returning to normal, "What the hell _is_ this stuff?!"

The three bottles flew through and conked Herman on the head so hard, it sent the lobster flat onto his back. Stars danced in front of him as he tried to regain his senses.

_For a guy low on energy, he still packs a good throwing arm..._ Herman held his head and slowly sat up, "Chopper, get him some-,"

"_Strong Hammer!_"

Herman watched as Franky, who was suddenly powered up and on his feet, throw a hard punch into Fukurou's stomach, causing the owl-man's eyes to roll into the back of his head before soaring into the walls behind him. The Fish-Man groaned and stood up, still holding his head.

"AMAZING!" Chopper shouted, his eyes wide.

"Was I unconscious or something?" Herman blinked, confused, "Time just like skipped ahead for me...,"

Chopper snapped his attention from Franky and looked at Herman, shaking his head, "You were on the floor, conscious, but those bottles to your head must've affected your senses...,"

"I hope I didn't lose any brain cells," Herman shook his head and held up the bag, "I gotta get this to Azu, he can't fight at maximum without his booze. You guys gonna be alright?"

Chopper nodded.

"Good!" Herman backpedaled out of the kitchen, "Good luck you guys!"

* * *

**Secret Corridor to the Gates of Justice**

"I think you're being paranoid, Spandam,"

The mask-wearing Chief glared at Mara, "I am not being paranoid!" he pointed down the long corridor they were walking down, back the way they came, "I'm telling you, I heard a very loud noise right now! Davros, you heard that too, right?!"

_I did, and it's no surprise that Mara **didn't**_, Davros looked at his agent, _She's probably imagining being with Lucci again, so her senses got dulled._

"RIGHT?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you and I heard it," Davros picked his ear, "Seems that we're about to have guests,"

Spandam let out a strangled cry, "W-What? C'mon, that's not funny!"

"Perhaps it was one of the pirates opening the door?" Lucci thought aloud, "That would explain the noise,"

"What?! How could something that stupid happen?!" Spandam shouted, "It's impossible! That is a thick steel door, no one couldn't opened that without our help! Besides, no one knows where we are, so it's impossible!"

"No, they should know," Lucci put his hands into his pockets, "A little girl, her pet, and the pirate brat from the Axe-Heads were following us,"

Kirsty snapped her head to the assassin, _Austin!?_

"WHAT?!" Spandam wheeled on his subordinate, "Why didn't you stop them, Lucci?! If you knew about them, you should've stopped them!"

Lucci came to a halt, a dark smile painted on his face.

"An order wasn't given to do so,"

Kirsty looked down the dark corridor, still not believing that Austin had been following them. She loved him like a little brother, and she knew that he wanted to do everything and anything to help her, but if it meant tailing these maniacs...

_WHAP_

The doctor turned to see Robin hit the ground, a large red mark on her face as Spandam stood over her, his arm outstretched.

"HEY!"

Spandam turned to her, "You want some to?!" he raised his arm again, but was stopped by Davros.

"You touch her, Spandam, and I'll ram Funkfreed through your balls and into your head...,"

Kirsty knelt down beside Robin, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Robin moaned a little, "I'll be just fine...,"

"Good," Kirsty leaned forward, "Don't worry, Robin, they'll be coming for us any second now. If our captains are anything like each other, then they'll fight to the death to save us,"

The Oharan glanced at her, but didn't speak a word.

Lucci appeared beside Kirsty and grabbed the two of them by the arms and pulled them to their feet. Robin didn't put up a fight, but Kirsty struggled a fair amount. She hated these people, she hated being here, and she hated what lay ahead. Her anger rose and the familiar feeling of her _ki_ rising was soon felt.

Seconds later, however, the collar around her neck beeped loudly and her body was soon assaulted by a wave of high voltage. She yelped and fell to her knees, whimpering.

Davros sighed, "I warned you what would happen, Miss Chambers," he looked at Lucci, "You okay?"

"That little shock?" Lucci smiled, "Didn't even feel it,"

"Good...Mara, take Miss Chambers and drag her by the hair if you have to. We have to get to the Gates before any of those pirates catch up to us,"

* * *

Tucking the bag close to him, Herman curled into a ball and rolled down the halls of the Judiciary Tower. He had to find his nakama as soon as possible, but the problem was, he didn't know where to find them. A loud, familiar honking made him screech to a halt and uncurl himself. He looked around to see both Pingu and Sora running up to him, the penguin flapping his wings madly.

"What the...?" Herman knelt down as they came up to him, "What's wrong guys? Where's Niri?"

Pingu honked rapidly, waving his wings like a hummingbird.

"Pingu, I don't understand you!"

The penguin stopped and slapped him upside the head. Herman held his face and looked down to see Pingu drawing something on the floor.

_He's fast with a marker, I'll give him that.._. Herman stood up and backed away. The picture that Pingu had just finished drawing showed Niri (who was expertly drawn), and a crude drawing of a strange scaly monster. Herman frowned, he had seen that thing from the courthouse roof.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do, you two," Herman took Azu's bag and gave it to Pingu, who could barely see over it, "You guys find Azu and you give him that. It's very important that you do, understand?"

Sora nodded while Pingu's eye twitched at the idea.

_What?! We gotta deliver **this?** Niri's in trouble!!_

"Where is she, you two?"

* * *

**Croc Lair**

Niri surfaced and swam as fast as she could until she reached the tall grass again. She grasped the muddy banks and dragged herself into the grass, hoping to hide among the grass from her attacks. Since she had entered this room and this fight, things were not going well for her.

This agent, this...monster of a man, was dangerous. He was too fast on both land and water for her to keep track of, and he seemed even deadlier in the water since she couldn't see a thing under the surface and he could. Niri winced and looked at herself: besides the bloody holes in her back (the pain was made worse with the diluted water), she had the hole in her shoulder from the beastman's tail, and long, deep gashes in other places of her body.

_Who the hell is this bastard? _she lay back on the grass, panting quietly (or as quietly as she could), _He's not a Fish-Man, or a Devil Fruit user...shit! What the hell did I get myself into? I should've grabbed some TNT or something from Sora before they left, but I don't think he'd have let me use it...he's had me in the water too long!_

A loud growl from nearby made her freeze. She slowly turned her head to see the beast-man standing just a few feet from her.

_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"I know you are here," Wanisuke said calmly, "I am a hunter, and I have your scent. Your blood tells me where you are, and it allows me to track you anywhere you go,"

_I can't move...it hurts too much!_ Niri bit her lip, _I gotta try though!_ she rolled over and slowly began to crawl away.

Wanisuke noticed the grass moving and chuckled, "You have a stubborn, but fierce spirit, female. You have strength in you, I can tell that about you, but unfortunately, you don't have enough strength to win this fight," he crouched down and peered through the grass, catching sight of Niri easily, "I was raised in the bayou, and I've trained in the oceans...I'm a born killer. In the bayou, my pack and I hunted the fiercest beasts that came across our villages, we killed the invaders who dared to enslave us, and we hung their bodies from our trees as trophies and as warnings. In the oceans, I swam with the great Bananawani-,"

"Those things eat Sea Kings, they should've eaten _you_!"

"Perhaps, but they must thought our race and theirs were of kindred spirits, as I was able to swim and hunt just as well as they did. Of course, all I took on at the time were the younger Sea Kings and any pirates who dared to come near our island with the intent of malice in their hearts. When the Government came to our island, they promised to give us protection as well as trade so that our race may flourish into a glorious nation! In exchange, whenever they needed help, we would give them our greatest warriors to serve with them. So you see, I am both hunter and warrior,"

"Then why are you playing around with me?! If you're a killer, you should've just finished me off quickly!"

"I have my reasons," Wanisuke growled, "Tell me, female, do you believe in the spirit world?"

_What the hell kinda question is that to ask at a time like this?!_

"I do. My people, and my tribe do. We believe that apart from the world of the living, there is another world where the spirits of our ancestors, loved ones and future loved ones dwell. My childhood, besides training for the Government, was filled with training and stories regarding the spirit world. My people is an ancient race that is mostly made up of warriors or shamans. The warriors protect our packs and our island, while our shamans contact the spirits and heal our sick. They sometimes even go as far as voodoo,"

Niri frowned, _That's something I don't wanna get mixed up in..._

"Voodoo...it's an old form of magic. You can curse or you can bless someone in many different ways. You can bring back the dead, or you can torture your enemies with a small doll," Wanisuke inched closer to the bloody form of the pirate, "Personally, I do not care for voodoo, but I do have respect for it. I know how deadly it can be, but I prefer to fight with my body and not my knowledge of magic. However," he reached out and clutched Niri's ankle, "There is one thing about voodoo that seems to fit a soul, warrior and shaman alike,"

_SHIT!_

Wanisuke pulled hard and moments later, he loomed over the bleeding sharpshooter, his snout just inches from her face.

"There is an old voodoo legend in the world. They say that if you cut out someone's heart and eat it before it stops beating, you will gain their strength as well as their spirit," the scaly assassin planted on hand over Niri's throat, pinning her to the ground while his other hand slowly moved to her chest.

Niri's eyes widened when she saw him position it over her heart.

"Do not think of me as barbaric, or as an evil person, pirate," Wanisuke growled, "I am part of the pack, and I must do my part for the good of the pack, even if it means killing,"

"Oh...shut...," Niri gasped for air as Wanisuke tightened his hold on her neck, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She brought her knee up hard in between Wanisuke's legs, and the non-human jerked a little bit. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments, then Wanisuke looked down at the area she had struck. Niri kneed him again and again and again, but he didn't fall over, or even react in the smallest sense.

"What the hell are you, a eunuch?!"

Wanisuke looked back up at her, his red eyes boring into hers, "We have different anatomy, pirate, so do not think that because you can hurt your males by kicking them there, that you can hurt us with the same methods,"

"How about this?!"

Niri threw a hard right, snapping Wanisuke's face to the side with a loud crack. Almost instantly, the sniper regretted the move, because now her hand was sore as hell. Wanisuke chuckled and turned back to her, "Our bodies are tougher, too. The thickness of our scales prevent us from being injured by bullets and we can be stabbed only by the hardest and sharpest blades. There are occurrences where we can be injured by fist fighting, but only if the opponent has the proper strength," he reached down and tapped Niri's shirt with a claw, "As I said, pirate, you have strength and I respect you for that, but you don't have enough strength to fight me!"

_I...I can't...can't give up!_ Niri started throwing punch after punch, which made it worse, but she didn't care. She needed to get free and win so she can free one of the closest friends she ever had in her life, but this thing was in the way and on the verge of killing her!

Can't give up...not now...not EVER! she threw another hard punch, but Wanisuke released her throat and caught her by the wrist easily.

"I admire your persistence, and your will to live is quite strong, but it ends here, pirate," Wanisuke aimed his claws at Niri's heart, "A fine battle it was, so I will give you a warrior's death and I will take your spirit to make myself stronger!"

Niri shut her eyes tightly, _I can't die here! I CAN'T! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

"GET OFF HER!"

The sniper suddenly felt the weight of Wanisuke disappear and she opened her eyes to find that he was no longer on top of her.

"Niri, you okay?" a familiar voice from behind asked.

She looked up and smiled widely when she found her rescuer, "I'm good now! Where were you five minutes ago?!"

Herman helped her to her feet, "I was busy. Pingu and Sora found me and they let me know what was going on," he smiled, "You're damn lucky to have those two at your side,"

"Not just those two," Niri winced and held her shoulder, "Shit...where'd that bastard go?"

"I dunno, I can't tell because of the water and the weeds, but you can't stay here. Can you move?"

"A little pain never hurt me before," Niri looked at herself, "Then again, this isn't a little pain. I'll be fine, though, so don't worry about me,"

"I found your toys, though," Herman held up her discarded weapons, "Still shoot?"

"I can try," Niri grabbed her guns and sighed, "Ammo's wet, but that should dry soon,"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two piratres turned to see Wanisuke leaping out of the water ahead of them, and watched him land a short distance ahead of them, his jaw bleeding. Niri could see a few of his teeth were missing, and she could guess who's fault that was.

"You think you can handle him?"

Herman chuckled and stepped forward, his pincer claw snapping, "Oh, I think I'll manage. Go on, get out of here,"

Niri nodded and started for the door.

Wanisuke growled, "Interrupting the hunt...,"

"Sorry about that, where are my manners?" Herman cracked his neck and stepped forward, "My name is Herman, I'll be standing in and kicking your ass today,"

The croc-man snorted, "Fine then," he crouched down, "I'll eat your heart first, Fish-Man,"

* * *

Axe stormed through the Tower of Justice, itching to find and kick the asses of the government agents who had taken his nakama. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he was being guided towards them by an unseen guide. He kept going in one direction, and the feeling that he was getting closer in his heart became stronger and stronger.

"Hang on, guys, I'm coming...,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's done. I realize to some that I may be pulling a Sogeking here with Niri, but I've had my mind set on Herman fighting Wanisuke for awhile now. Now, I got some other issues with some fights going on, and I'm trying my best to figure them out, so please bear with me. BTW, the part with the Black Rum and Franky...that was partially inspired by a fanart pic I've seen on deviant Art where he drinks Red Bull and goes Super Saiyan. I knew I had to try something with that.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Wanisuke: The spirits of my people frown on the interlopers of our hunts.**

**Herman: You mess with one of my nakama, you mess with me, pal!**

**Devon: C'mon...just gimme something here, ya damn Kiringer!**

**Azu: Thanks, guys! I gotta book it!**

**Bayou Brawl**

**Herman: If there's one thing I've learned about crocs and gators, it's this!**


	49. Bayou Brawl

**Bayou Brawl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

* * *

"Why did you interrupt my hunt, Fish-Man?" Wanisuke growled, "The spirits frown on the interlopers of our hunts,"

"My nakama was in trouble, so I helped her out. Why were you about to eat her heart? For that matter, why'd you wanna eat mine? You a cannibal?"

Wanisuke chuckled, "I suppose you could call it that. However, it's not an act of hunger, but an act of battle. As I explained to the female, my people are made up of shamans and warriors. Our shamans are links to the spirit world and our warriors protect and hunt for our people," he held up his claws, "Eating hearts allows one to gain their opponent's strength and spirit, adding to their own strength,"

Herman grimaced, _Note to self, do not go to **that** island!_

"So tell me, croc-man, what are your people like?" Herman asked slowly, _If I can keep him talking, maybe I can think up of a plan to take this guy down!_

"My people are an ancient people hidden in the Grand Line, and we are guided by the Great Spirits," Wanisuke raised his arms, "We are led by a great High Voodoo Priestess by the name of Ula, and with her guidance and power, she and the Gods grace our people with bountiful food and strong enemies to battle,".

"Great Spirits, huh?" Herman chuckled, "Interesting,"

"ARE YOU MOCKING MY PEOPLE, FISH-MAN?!"

Herman sweatdropped and held up his hand/claw, "Oh, no no no! You misunderstand. I found it interesting because my people have our own...spirits and stories. One in particular is part of a group called the Great Old Ones. Now, I'm not much of a believer in the Spirit World, but this one scared the crap outta me growing up,"

Wanisuke snapped his jaws, _Shut up and fight me..._

"The Great Old One goes by the name of Cthulhu. Supposed to be this huge as hell, octopus-headed ugly motherhumper," he shook his head, "Apparently, he sleeps deep in the ocean, waiting to be awakened and wreak havoc on the world, but hey," he shrugged, "It's just a story,"

"You shouldn't scoff at spirits, Fish-Man," Wanisuke's tail swayed back and forth, "I am a warrior, but I respect spirits of all kinds, and that is why I have never lost in a battle and I have always caught my prey in a hunt," he raised his claws and smiled, his jaw no longer bleeding after Herman punched a few of his teeth out, "Now, enough talking. This is a battle to the death, Fish-Man. Give it your all!"

Herman sighed and shook his head, "I won't fight you to the death, but I will kick your ass," he held up his claw, "You mess with my one of my nakama, you mess with me, pal!"

"Love for pack," Wanisuke nodded, "Admirable in an opponent,"

The croc-man disappeared and immediately, Herman's eyes swiveled around.

_Okay, where'd he go...?_

* * *

**Wolf Den**

Devon crossed blades and deflected another set of _Rankyaku_ airblades that Kaku fired at him. He and the long-nose giraffe had been at it for awhile since Azu was busy with Jyabura and the other two pirates were still stuck together. It was difficult keeping up with these bastards, since they kept veering off and attacking Zolo and Sogeking.

Zolo even went as far as using Sogeking as a katana (much to Sogeking's despair and despite his cries about suing Zolo), to fight against the long-nosed assassin.

Jyabura was no picnic either. He kept pummeling Azu every chance he got, and the drunken boxer's body looked ravaged and bloody. The martial artist could only find a moment to rest whenever Jyabura and Kaku were at each other's throats for interfering with one other's hunt.

The blonde nittoryu user lifted a sword, pointing it right at Kaku, "C'mon...just gimme something here, Kiringer!"

Kaku's eyes twitched, "_Rankyaku: Shuriken!_"

Dozens of small, shuriken shaped _Rankyaku_ blades soared through the air, but Devon quickly deflected each one and ran in for the open spot he saw in Kaku's defense.

"If you think you can strike me after I used an attack," Kaku smiled, "You're wrong!_ Rankyaku: Sen!_"

_Shit!_ Devon couldn't bring his swords up to deflect the straight line airblade that cut into him, _I got careless!_

"_Rankyaku: Shuriken!_"

Once again, the giraffe-man unleashed a volley of smaller, shuriken shaped Rankyaku blades at Devon, who (preoccupied with his first few wounds) took them all head on. The nittoryu swordsman hit the ground hard, his shirt sporting many cuts and blood soaking his body.

Kaku's ears twitched idly, _He keeps taking whatever punishment I give him, yet he keeps coming. I'm not sure if he's stubborn like Roronoa, or if he's suicidal!_

_'Devon, what the hell is wrong with you?! You're not fighting like you usually do!'_

_Shut up, Thrymr..._ Devon coughed blood as he rolled onto his side, _This is my fight. Unless you want a piece in this, just shut up and watch me!_

_'Listen to me, kid! I know that you wanna kill Kaku and I know your feelings for Kirsty overcame you last time, but you are going down that same path again! If you continue down this path, Kaku will kill you this time!'_

_I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!_

With the others...

Azu slowly backed away as Jyabura advanced on him, the wolf-man sporting his sharp claws at the martial artist.

"Gyaaa ha ha ha!" Jyabura laughed at the injured pirate, "If you had just let me cut your windpipe earlier, you wouldn't be suffering like you are,"

"Suffering?" Azu frowned and raised his fists, "That's a laugh. I've been suffering for years, so don't think cutting my throat would spare me the pain I've had to deal with!"

Jyabura smirked, "If you say so. _Tekkai Kenpo: Maten Rou!_" the wolf-man flipped onto his hands and with blinding speed, kicked Azu hard into the air. The martial artist flew high above the wolf-man, blood spurting from his mouth from the impact.

"_Gekkou Juushigan!_" Jyabura leapt high into the air, positioned himself directly over Azu and came speeding down onto him, all ten fingers outstretched. Azu grimaced, I can't dodge him!

Seconds later, all ten claws of the wolf-man assassin found their way into Azu's body, sending more blood into the air as the martial artist was sent flying into the ground below, making a large hole. Jyabura chuckled and landed on the outer rim of the hole, looking down at the bloody pirate.

Azu wasn't moving. His eyes seemed blank and his body wasn't moving, not even even his fingers.

Jyabura cracked his neck and turned away, "That's one down. OI! Kaku, stop that already! That's my prey!"

"You've already had your fill, Jyabura!"

The wolf-man growled and looked back at Azu, "You were a pain in my ass...personally, I'm glad to have taken you out myself, you drunk bastard," he turned away and threw himself into the fray on the other side of the room.

As he ran off, Azu blinked slowly and lifted his head, grinning.

_Gotta love that old "playing possum" trick..._ he thought as he tried to sit up. He winced, Okay, _that pain's real though...shit, what kinda power do these assholes have?! I'm lucky to be alive after all **that**.._. he held his bleeding stomach and quickly climbed out of the hole, scurrying behind a large boulder nearby. He leaned against the cold rock and tried to get his bearings.

_That damn wolf! If I had some good drink in me, I would've kicked his furry ass from here to Water 7!_

A quiet honking made Azu look up to see Pingu and Sora poking their heads into the den. In the penguin's arms was Azu's bag!

The red-head smiled widely and limped over to the two animals, hiding behind the outer wall of the Wolf Den.

"_Please_ tell me that my special spirits are in there!"

Pingu nodded and pulled out a few bottles of Black Rum. Azu grinned, but frowned almost immediately, "I though I had more bottles than that?" he glanced at the animals, "Did you two drink it?"

The two of them shook their heads.

"Well, whatever the case, I owe you two," Azu grabbed his bag and looked back into the Wolf Den, "I don't think this is a good place to rest up. I need to find another room, fast," he patted the two animals on the heads, "Thanks, guys! I gotta book it, so watch yourselves! Niri would kill me if anything happened to you,"

Pingu and Sora facefaulted as Azu darted away, _Then why don't you look after us, you bastard!?_

* * *

**Croc Lair**

"_Goshigan!_"

Herman winced as Wanisuke dug one of his sets of claws into his chest, but he just ignored the pain and threw a hard punch at the croc-man. Wanisuke, however, just took the blow and stayed in place, his claws still inside Herman's chest. He growled and looked back at him.

"Is that all you have, Fish-Man?"

"You want more?" Herman grabbed his arm, "You got it!"

The lobster Fish-Man ripped Wanisuke's arm away from him, his blood splattering against the croc-man's scaly hide and running down his shirt. He stumbled back a little, panting, _That brings back memories..._ he reached up and felt his wound, _That attack reminded me of when Arlong ripped my old crew tattoo off my chest._

"_Shigan: Shippo_,"

Herman barely dodged the tail attack from Wanisuke, but taking this opportunity, he grabbed the croc-man's tail and took a strong hold on the appendage.

"Bad gator! Very, very bad gator!" Herman grinned and turned around suddenly, pulling on Wanisuke's tail as hard as he could.

The croc-man yelped in surprise as he was flung into the air and thrown into the ground in front of Herman. Upon impact, a large crater was made, sending tall grass and dirt into the air. Still holding onto his tail, Herman continued to fling the croc-man over and over again, making more impact craters all around him.

After about ten throws, Herman released the croc-man, breathing heavily.

This whole fight's taken strength out of me. If I'm not careful, I'll end up on a platter while my heart's in this guy's teeth!

"If you stop fighting, you should make sure your enemy is dead!"

Herman turned just in time to see Wanisuke leaping at him before the two large fighters collided and flew into the murky water. Being a Fish-Man, Herman could easily live underwater, but the murkiness made the visibility difficult and hard to fight against the raging croc-man.

Intense pain shot into Herman's shoulder and blood soon clouded his vision in addition to the muddy water. Wanisuke had a hold on him with his teeth, and while this hurt Herman, it also gave him some help. Since the croc-man was holding onto him, he was easily found underwater.

Gritting his teeth, Herman latched his limbs around the croc-man and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Wanisuke glared at him, his pupils dilated, his teeth gnawing at the flesh of the Fish-Man.

C'mon! Herman held back a scream of pain, C'mon, let go, you scaly bastard!

Wanisuke's hands slipped out of Herman's grip and the croc-man dug both sets of claws deep into the Fish-Man's side. Herman screamed and released the croc-man from his bear hug. Wanisuke let go of Herman and disappeared in the water. The lobster Fish-Man surfaced and made his way to the shore, his body wracked with pain.

Shit! he held his sides, That sonofabitch knows how to fight, doesn't he? I can see why Niri had problems with him aside from lack of gun usage... he closed his eyes, If I keep going into the water, I may not be able to win this, I can barely see under there!

"Where do you think you're going?!" Wanisuke's arm shot out of the water and grabbed Herman's leg, "Get back in here!"

Herman's eyes swiveled around and glared at him as he raised his other foot and kicked him hard in the face, "Let go, you asshole!"

Wanisuke's head snapped to the side, his snout bleeding from Herman's kick. The croc-man growled and glared at him as he began to pull the Fish-Man towards the muddy water again.

"You scaly sonofabitch...," Herman raised his claw and snapped at Wanisuke, but the croc-man just kept bobbing his head from side to side, dodging each one, "Hold still!"

"You want me to hold still?" Wanisuke smiled wickedly, "Alright, how's this then, Fish-Man?" he grabbed Herman's claw arm and lunged at the lobster man.

Once again, Wanisuke's jaws found Herman's flesh, but this time it was his neck! Herman's eyes bulged as blood gushed out of his neck wound. He reached up and tried to beat the croc-man off of him, but it didn't help him at all! Wanisuke still had a tight hold on his throat, and the bloodloss was getting worse and worse.

_I can't fall here!_ Herman's vision became darker, _I can't let Kirsty and the others down!_ he glared at Wanisuke, _What the hell did I do to get eaten by a damn crocodile?! Compared to him, Bubba was harmless. Bubba...Billie Jean...Remy..._

-Flashback-

_"YOW!" Remy shot up from his seat at the poker table, holding his ass, "DAMMIT, BUBBA! BILLIE JEAN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND FIX THIS KUROWANI!!"_

_Herman leaned over to the side to see Bubba sitting under Remy's seat, some of the male LeBeau's pants fabric in his jaws. He could swear that the kurowani was smiling as he gnawed on the fabric._

_Billie Jean entered the room, drying her hands with a dishtowel, sighing, "Honestly, Remy, stop messing with Bubba and he won't bite ya,"_

_Remy glared at her and sat down in a different seat, "Just put a muzzle on that black bastard before I sell him for boots!"_

_"Muzzle?" Herman blinked in confusion, "I don't understand?"_

_Billie Jean shook her head and grabbed one of her father's belts from the wall and lured Bubba out with a piece of meat, "Just watch, Herman,"_

_The Fish-Man looked on as Billie Jean straddled Bubba and fought with him for a few moments before finally wrapping her father's belt around his large snout. She wrapped it around the black croc's snout a few times before tying it off tightly with a large knot._

_Herman scratched his head, "Can't he just break that?"_

_Billie Jean shook her head and climbed off her pet, "No. Gators and crocs have weird mouths. They can chomp down on anything and hold it like a demon wantin' a soul, but if you hold their mouths shut with stuff, your hands even, they can't open their mouths at all,"_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"Somethin' to do with muscles or somethin'," Billie Jean shrugged, "I just usually feed and play with him, I don't pay attention to how to make him stop biting people,"_

_Remy glared at her, rubbing his ass, "You should though,"_

_"Oh, shut up, Remy!"_

-End Flashback-

Herman's eyes snapped all the way open, _That's it!! I know how to beat this guy now!_

He turned to Wanisuke, grinning, "If there's one thing I've learned about crocs and gators, it's this!"

Wanisuke glanced at him, "Hmph?"

The lobster Fish-Man grabbed Wanisuke by both sets of jaws, "I wasn't eaten by Sea Kings, I wasn't eaten by my nakama went she went all big and crazy, and I sure as hell won't be eaten by the likes of you!"

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_ Wanisuke smiled as he continued to hold onto Herman's throat, _Nothing can pry open my jaws. No one has done so in the history of my people, and he's already weakened by blood loss. Just a few more minutes and he'll be dead!_

Herman grit his teeth, his hands bleeding as he gripped Wanisuke's jaws, the croc-man's sharpened teeth digging into his flesh.

_I've fought against Arlong, I've fought against assassins, I've fought against Marines and enemies of the New World, Mikos..._ Herman gripped the jaws tighter, completely ignoring the pain and blood, _I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SOME DAMN CROCODILE MAN!_

Wanisuke began to feel his hold on Herman's neck lessen. He looked down in shock, _W-What the-?!_

"I said...LET GO!" Herman roared at the top of his lungs as he used every bit of strength in his arms to open Wanisuke's jaws.

A loud, ear-shattering snap was heard and immediately, Wanisuke released Herman and stumbled back, screaming as he held his jaw. The Fish-Man rolled over onto his belly and staggered to his feet, ignoring the blood dripping from his numerous wounds.

Wanisuke held his mouth in shock. One moment, he had his enemy in a deathgrip, the next moment, his lower jaw was broken, making his teeth useless in the fight.

_How the hell did he do that?! That bastard broke my jaw! How the hell did he break my jaw, no one's ever done that before!!_

"You know what I hate?"

Wanisuke looked up to see Herman standing at full height, panting as blood ran down his front, an angry look on his face.

"I cannot stand people who think they're better than other people for one reason or another," Herman cracked his knuckles and started to advance on him, "I really, really, really hate those kind of people!"

The croc-man glared at him and raised his claws, Fine! I'll just finish you off without my jaw! After we deal with you pirates, I'll get it fixed like new!

Herman chuckled, "It's over,"

_THE HELL IT IS!_ Wanisuke launched himself at the Fish-Man, _Juushigan!_

The Fish-Man caught Wanisuke's arms in mid-attack and shook his head, "I don't think so...," he pulled the arms away from each other and found an open shot at Wanisuke's face, "Aragosta Skull Bash!" he reared his head back and rammed it hard onto Wanisuke's head.

Wanisuke went limp as stars filled his vision. He could feel blood dribble out of his eye sockets and his snout was dented inward.

Herman released the croc-man and watched him fall to his knees. He formed a new claw and raised it high above his head, "Looks like you gotta find a different heart to eat,"

With a swift swing of his arm, Herman's claw connected with Wanisuke's head. The croc-man jerked for a split-second, then fell over into the water, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Herman watched him float on the surface for a bit, then fell to his knees, panting.

_Shit. That wore me out!_ he looked at Wanisuke, _At least it's over now...just need that damn key._

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's done. This one was difficult to do, but I managed to pull it off! Now, before the preview, here's a few things to explain. The woman Ula, the priestess? She belongs to Crazy-Fishie. Cthulhu is a reference to one of the Great Old Ones, a set of ancient demons in H.P. Lovecraft's _Necronomicon_. Seeing his description, I figured he'd be an interesting deity regarding the Fishpeople and Merfolk race since we know next to nothing about their cultures and myths.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Dusty: I've had boxing matches before, so why can't I figure this guy out?!**

**King: I have both a perfect defense and offense!**

**Chizuru: What was that roar?**

**Azu: So you can copy someone's fighting style, but not their power?**

**Punch Out!**

**Dusty: Oh my God...CHOPPER?!**


	50. Punch Out!

**Punch Out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Gym**

"_Tekkai Boxing: Kaba Punch!_"

Dusty quickly dodged the oncoming glove and threw a hard punch of her own at the overweight assassin, "Missed me!"

"_Tekkai_,"

Dusty's hand collided with his iron-like body mass and the fox-girl quickly withdrew her hand, which was throbbing like crazy. She winced and held her hand close to her.

Dammit! This guy's as hard as Axe! she shook her hand, That's gonna be sore tomorrow!

"_Tekkai Boxing: Kaba Cross!_"

Despite her hand injury, Dusty sent her hands and fingers into a flurry of handsigns.

"Miko Defense Spell, Level One: _Un-shi-basarito!_"

King frowned as his punch was suddenly stopped by a large dome of pink light that appeared and completely covered Dusty.

"What the-?"

_I hate these things, but it actually comes in handy... _Dusty sighed in relief and plopped down on the floor, _I dunno how much time I got until the shield goes down, but I gotta think of a way before then..._ she looked up at King, who was repeatedly punching the dome, trying to get in, _I've been in boxing matches before, so why can't I figure this guy out?_

"Nice defense, girl!" King nodded as he stepped back, "Your defense seems to outweigh your offense. You'll never win battles with _that_ strategy!"

Dusty raised an eyebrow, "Waddya talking about?"

King laughed, "It's so simple, girl! Every fighter must have a perfect defense and a perfect offense! My punches have always been strong, but with my Rokushiki training, they've become even stronger! In addition to that, my body can become as hard as steel, protecting me without fail!" he pounded his chest, "I have a perfect defense _and_ offense!"

_Hmm..._ Dusty chewed on her bottom lip, _Axe said he knows the fighting style of these guys, and if he knows their skills, then he should know the weaknesses. The problem is, he's not here to tell me! Shit...what to do, what to do? Maybe something from the old fights in Foxy's crew will give me a clue..._

-Flashback-

**_"Kyuubi Rush!"_**

_Dusty hit the floor hard, her leg twitching as Foxy walked off, laughing as he held up his boxing gloves._

-End Flashback-

She shook her head, _Okay, maybe not **that** one..._

-Flashback-

**_"Megaton Kyuubi Rush!"_**

_Dusty hit the floor and fell through a large hole that was made seconds later as Foxy laughed, his gloves raised high._

-End Flashback-

_Okay, I did not do well in those fights..._ she thought, facefaulting, _I need to think of something here, or else I'm gonna get my ass kicked and Devon's gonna kill me for not getting the key for Kirsty's Seastone cuffs..._

At that moment, a deafening roar filled the air and the room seemed to vibrate as the sound bounced off the walls. King looked up at the ceiling, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell was _that_?"

Dusty slowly looked up at the ceiling, her eyes wide and her ears twitching. The roar was somewhat different, but she knew what it was very well. She remembered the description that the others gave her after the incident on Isla Cadaver, and she remembered how she sounded when she killed Zev in the Wakanda household. She gulped, "Oh boy,"

Unfortunately for her, Dusty wasn't aware that her shield had gone down. King, however, did.

"_Tekkai Kenpo: Kaba Jab!_"

* * *

**Croc Lair**

Herman looked around the room, "What in the name of Jimbei?" he frowned, having heard the roar, "That doesn't sound good. Oh well," he looked down at the key in his palm, "At least I got his key," he looked down at Wanisuke, "Thank you,"

Wanisuke moaned and lifted his head a little.

Herman frowned again and slugged him hard in the face, sending his head into the water again.

"Now, _stay_ down!"

* * *

**Judiciary Tower Library**

Tabetha calmly wiped the small cut on her cheek, smearing some of her blood as Chizuru stood in a defensive stance off to the side. Since they started, the two of them have been exchanging blows and attacks like crazy. Chizuru managed to make some decent cuts and gashes on her enemy, but Tabetha hardly seemed phased by it as she attacked her in retaliation. Tabetha, on the other hand, seemed to be able to not only predict some of her moves, but counter the others perfectly, keeping Chizuru on her toes the entire time.

Panting a little, Chizuru looked at her enemy, trying to get into her mind so she could find some kind of weakness. When all she found was simple images about stuff like books, she frowned.

_She must've read a file on me or something,_ Chizuru gulped a little, _The Government is able to keep tabs on many criminals in the world, so it's no surprise that they would discover my...gifts. It looks as though they train some of their agents to be able to fight against the rare people like me. My daggers aren't doing very well against her, and with my inability to get inside her head, I'll have to try and use my gifts on her physical form. Another thing that's bugging me..._ she looked at the door to the library, _What was that roar? I barely heard it, but it was so familiar...I could swear I've heard something like that before. What was it?_

"_Tobu Shigan: Bachi_,"

A sharp pain entered Chizuru's shoulder, forcing her to drop her dagger. She backed away, grimacing as she held her now bleeding shoulder.

Tabetha chuckled as she held her hand outward, "You shouldn't look away from a fight, my pirate friend. Letting things distract you could cause your death,"

As blood oozed between her fingers, Chizuru glared at the CP9 agent, "I'll take that to heart. Don't think that because you got me that time, you'll win this fight, CP9!"

"Oh I won't, but I will win in the end," Tabetha pulled out a key from her jacket pocket, "You won't even get to touch this key. You're doctor friend will pass through the Gates of Justice, and you will fall here,"

"We'll see about that!" Chizuru glanced at one of her discarded daggers, then looked back at Tabetha, using her mind to launch the bladed weapon at the CP9 agent.

Tabetha smiled and just before the dagger could touch her chest, the small weapon stopped in mid-air. She hummed quietly and pocketed the key again before lightly tapping the end of the blade.

"You have an invaluable ability, yet you still choose to use weapons," she clicked her tongue and looked back at Chizuru, who looked stunned, "Something wrong?"

"I...I...you're...!"

Tabetha nodded as the dagger clattered to the floor, "Yes, Chizuru Ukita," she looked at the dagger, which turned in mid-air without a finger touching it, "I'm a psychic, just like you. The reason you cannot penetrate my mind is because I have honed my skills ever since my powers surfaced. With the scientists of the World Government helping me, I have full control over my powers, which are fully developed,"

In a very rare moment, Chizuru grinned nervously, "I didn't see this coming...,"

* * *

**Dojo**

"The World Government has all the money in the world practically, and they spend it all on the lousiest interior design. You'd think they'd at least make an effort to put some originality into it,"

Azu opened a large set of double doors and saw that inside was a huge room that was made to be like that of a dojo with a magnificent black marble floor. He walked in and looked around, the bag of Black Rum over his shoulder.

"Okay, interesting, interesting," Azu nodded slowly, "Have some imagination, I guess," he muttered before turning around, "I gotta get back to work. Still need to that key and get the hell outta here!"

"Actually i designed the place, they footed the bill. Made it into the place my old master had."

Azu looked around for the scource of the voice but couldn't find anyone.

"Up here bro."

Azu looked up and was shocked to see that in top half of the room there was what seemed to be monkey bars, and in the middle of the monkey bars was Sega, balancing himself upside down with his hands open with his palms on the bars.

"How are you doing that?" Azu asked.

"Learned it from a Yogi,"

"You were taught how to open hand-stand on a bar without falling from a bear?"

"No, a Yogi is-"

"I know what a Yogi is! Geez...,"

"Well there;s no point in beating around the bush is there?"

Sega grabbed the bar he was balancing on and let his body fall backwards. As he fell Sega pulled in his legs and arms to fall inbetween the bars. He landed soon after.

"So then, how are we gonna start Round three?"

"How about with some questions?"

"No, I don't wear contacts and no, this isn't some sort hair die. I'm all natural."

"Ooookay. Thank you for demonstrating randomness. But those ain't my questions. I want to know, as a fighter to a fighter, what the hell is with you? You say you can copy someone's fighting capabilities, yet you aren't someone in a position of power. You fight like a beast, but you've never killed me. Just what kind of fighter are you?"

"Well, to answer all those at once the best description I can come up with is the following. The reason why I'm not as powerful as someone say, Lucci, is because of my body. I have less lactic acids being produced in my body than normal people, so it's very difficult to develop muscle, and without being able to have the needed physical requirements for some techniques, I can't really be _the_ best. But I can still be badass. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get to the point were i am now with my body."

"So you can copy someone's fighting style, but _not_ their power?"

"Yep."

"HA! Stupid, you just gave away your own weakness!"

"Ha! I don't care! Besides, I don't have to have the same capabilaties as the person I copied from has. Your friend from the Straw Hats, the Rubber Man, I can't stretch my arms, or legs, but I memorized how he hit and kicked. Same with the chef on the train,"

Azu's eyes went wide, "You were watching them?"

"Heck yeah. I couldn't pass that opportunity up at all. As for that second question, I haven't killed you yet because the conditions weren't right."

Azu looked questioningly over at Sega, "The conditions weren't right?"

Sega nodded, "Yep. When we were in the cage, we were fighting for entertainment, and the train wasn't exactly the best place to fight for either of us. If one is going to fight in a storm, ya gotta make it cool. Like fighting on a roof or something. See were I come from, if your a fighter, you treat another fighter with respect, unless they're just some ass who thinks their a god just because they got a somethin' special that nobody else has. Those people, just need a good ole' fashioned working class ass-kicking,"

* * *

"AAAAACHOOOOOO!"Spandom sneezed violently.

"Something wrong?" Davros asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong! I'm just about to become the worlds hero and be worshipped from all over the world, and my body is just getting riled up at the thought!"

_Baka..._ Mara thought to herself.

* * *

"Okay, one more."

"Shoot."

"Why are you working with the World Government? You don't seem to be the type to be with them. I mean, I can understand joining 'cause of Califa, yeah, but why be rung in with those jerks?"

"I have something I'm working on right now. Something very important to me, and I figured I might try my hand at military. See, I come from a military family, so after I bettered myself after a few years of traveling and learning from multiple masters, I thought being in the Marines would be a good experience sense my home island made a peace with the World Government a few years back. When they noticed that I had photographic reflexes, they said my talents could be put to better use,"

_Most likely to make him into some kind of secret weapon,_ Azu thought.

"I started watching all the members use their own ways of Rokushiki and started incorperating it into my style,"

"Capoera?"

"Actually, I started using Capoera when I was little and added on techniques and incorporated styles into it. I made my own style."

"Whoa."

"Damn straight. But, I can't use some techniques due to a not having the physical ability to do so because my bodies lactic acids are in very little supply. And some techniques I just don't care for like _Kami-e_. But on the plus side, the thingsI can do I can do in plenty, cause although I don't have as much physical capabilaty as I'd like I have more stamina than the average fighter."

"Wait a sec, you mean you got more stamina than the usual human should have?" Azu asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Dude...why is it you're afraid of women, instead of having them swarm around you?"

Sega facefaulted "Like I freakin' said on the train, it's a personal thing!"

"Personal preference?"

"NO! I was scarred as a kid, okay! Now then, we gonna get this on or what?"

"Alright but first, you said you're into respect, so how about we do the respectful thing and fully introduce ourselves. Name's Azumamaro."

"Cool. I am Argento Sega."

Sega then stood with his legs together and his left arm down at his side. He brought up his right arm and put it under his heart then moved it into a salute. After that he swept his hand towards Azu.

Azu bowed to Sega and rose up again. He then settled into his stance.

Sega moved into his stance. His feet were set apart diagonally, his left arm behind him around his back, and his right arm in front of him. He then started to move his feet in circles.

Azu and Sega stared straight into each other's eyes.

"Going serious are we?"

"You have _no_ idea."

With that, the two fighters charged at one another.

* * *

**Gym**

"Hold still!"

King threw a hard punch at Dusty, but the kitsune girl backflipped out of the way and bounded to the other side of the room. Dusty pulled down an eyelid and stuck out her tongue, "Missed me!" she teased in a sing-song tone.

"Soru!" King disappeared and reappeared behind her, "_Tekkai Boxing: Kaba Punch!_"

_Don't think so!_ Dusty ducked and rolled out of the way, _Missed me, asshole!_

She turned on her heels, grinning, "Finally, I can hear the footsteps you guys make when you use that speed move," she said as her ears twitched, "You done, or am I gonna have to wait?"

King snorted, obviously not looking very pleased at the progress.

_I gotta hurry and get the key! I can't waste any more time here!_ Dusty rose to her feet and began to spin around rapidly, "_Kyouran Kyuubi no Kitsune: Ichibi!_"

The fat boxer raised an eyebrow as she began to spin around and around, and as she did, some of the equipment in the gym area began to be pulled towards her as if she were a black hole. King, however, didn't move an inch. Dusty screeched to a stop and teetered around, her eyes swirling.

"Dizzy Dusty...," she held her head, "I gotta work on that, still makes me too dizzy,"

"What the hell was _that_?!"

Dusty turned back to King and tilted her head, "Dammit, you didn't get sucked in? You must be too fat to be move. Oh well, let's try this!"

_What the hell is she doing now?_ the fat hippo-like boxer wondered.

"_Kyouran Kyuubi no Kitsune: Sanbi_," Dusty closed her eyes and just stood there.

What a fool, King smiled and rushed her, gloves pulled behind him. As soon as he got close enough, he began to throw a barrage of punches.

"_KABA ASSAULT!!_"

Each punch sent up a large amount of rubble and dust into the air, covering the immediate area completely as bits of the floor fell away. After awhile, King stopped punching, a large smile on his fat face.

"I'M STILL THE CHAMPION!" he roared with laughter as the dust began to settle, "HAHAHAHAHA...hehehe...eh?"

Dusty was still standing! She was standing still, looking as though she wasn't hit at least once from the barrage of hippo punches.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The fox-girl opened her eyes and looked around, "Whoa...,"

_With that move, I was able to dodge whatever the hell he just did...hehehe, gotta love these new moves!_

King glared at her, _She starts out running like an idiot, trying to dodge my attacks but gets nailed a few good times, now she's going around making a mockery of my Boxing! I had enough when Jyabura said he was the only one who could move in Tekkai, that his Tekkai Kenpo was better than my Tekkai Boxing, but this is just ridiculous!_

"You know...,"

"Eh?"

Dusty clenched her fists, "My entire life, I've been an only child. I have had no brothers, no sisters...just my mother and my father whom I only knew for a few days. Now, I have brothers, sisters, and a man who holds my heart. One of my sisters is in trouble, and though she kinda pulls bad pay-back pranks on me, and makes it really scary when I go in for an examination...I can't leave her to this fate,"

The kitsune turned around and King noticed that her eyes had turned a golden color, her pupils becoming slits.

"Kirsty has always been there to bail me out, just like the others have been there to bail me out. She's a good person who doesn't deserve this fate! No one deserves this kind of fate. That is why I'm not quitting," she cracked her neck and a loud snapping noise filled the room, "King Hippo...,"

King's eye twitched, _Why that little furball-!_

"Let's find out who reigns supreme in a close-range fight: hippo or fox?" Dusty took a deep breath and hunched over a little, her arms and legs being covered with thick veins, a low growling in her throat.

_What the hell is this now?_ King squinted at her, _What's she up to?_

"_Kyouran Kyuubi no Kitsune: Kyuubi_,"

Dusty started to grow in size, her hair growing in length and her muscle mass growing bigger and bigger.

I haven't used this since I killed Zev. The way I see it, it's the only thing I can do without resorting to a Rumble Ball... Dusty winced as her body began to change, I would do anything to save Kirsty, just as anyone of the crew would, but if I exhaust my body this early in the fight for nakama, I won't be any good!

As her transformation ended, Dusty lifted her head and smiled at King, her new fangs glinting in the light.

"Let's go,"

King looked at her for a bit, then burst out laughing. He pointed at her, his face turning red, "That's it? That's your trick? Girl, I've seen that wolf mutt do pretty much the same thing with his Devil Fruit, so don't think you can intimidate me,"

"Oh, I don't think I can do that at all...," Dusty chuckled as she began to advance on him, "At least, not yet. Let's go, fatass,"

"Fatass?! STOP CALLING ME-!" he cut off and sent flying into the wall off to the side after being slugged in the face by one of Dusty's enlarged hands. The large boxer had a large dent in the side of his fat face as he lay there on the ground, stunned by the sudden attack.

Dusty looked down at her hands and flexed them, "Oh, I love this even more, now!"

The sound of rubble moving around made her look up to see King sitting up, rubbing his face, a very angry look on his face.

"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised you were able to feel that, what with all that fat on your body," Dusty smiled, "I wonder...,"

With surprising speed, Dusty leapt on top of the CP9 agent and began to pummel him with her own flurry of furry fists.

"_Tek-_,"

_POWPOWPOWPOWPOW_

"_Tekka-_,"

_POWPOWPOWPOWPOW_

"_Tekkai!_"

Dusty winced as her hands collided with King's hardened flesh, but she continued her fist assault on the fat CP9 boxer. King's face was already swollen as he looked up at her.

_I'm using **Tekkai**, but I can still feel her punches! What the hell is wrong here?! Where did she get this kind of strength?_

As she raised another fist, the wall nearest the two fighters suddenly broke apart and they looked back to see a shocking sight. There was a massive hole in the wall, and on the other side of the hole was a gigantic, fur-covered face with glowing blue eyes and an all-too familiar hat perched on top of it's head.

Losing her concentration, Dusty reverted to her normal form and leapt off King, her eyes wide as she backed away from the large hole and the even larger...thing...that looked down at the two of them.

"Oh my god...CHOPPER?!"

The large beast roared and Dusty quickly covered her ears as the inhuman howl bounced off the walls of the gym. King lay there on the ground, staring at the huge monster through his swollen face.

"W-What the hell is _that_?!" the CP9 stammered, obviously thrown off by the appearance of the monster, "Is that one of your pirate nakama?!"

"Sadly, yes. What's even sadder is that he's gone into _that_ area," Dusty sighed, "I hope you don't mind, Hippo, but we have to cut this short,"

Dusty's hand went to the bag that was attached to her skirt, _I can't believe I'm gonna do this! I almost killed my friends on the island the last time and my body's already tired from the **Kyuubi** techniques and the beating I took from this CP9 guy, and he's not done yet! she shook her head, Man, I must be outta my **freakin'** mind!_

* * *

Axe came to a halt and looked ahead. He had been traveling through a dark tunnel for awhile now, but now, there was a large doorway at the end with light pouring into the hallway. He closed his eyes and listened as three voices wafted through the air.

_Crap. I gotta deal with all of 'em? This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but I gotta get past it to help Kirsty!_

_**Let's just hope that you are up to the challenge.**_

_Oh, I am! I got my new Devil Fruit powers and..._ Axe opened his eyes and looked around, _The hell?_

It was strange. Just then, he could've sworn he heard a strange voice talk to him, but he was alone in the corridor. Scratching his head, Axe wondered if the voice was real or if it was just his nerves acting up.

He sighed loudly and started walking towards the doorway where two black-clad figures stood before an all too familiar figure in red and black.

_This kind of scenario's getting old, kid. Real old!_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Man, this chapter was tough to think of, even harder than the Wanisuke vs Herman one. It seems that both Sega and Tabetha are very special in their own ways, eh? I got Sega's backstory from a fan/friend of mine who owns Sega, so if you guys have any problem with him...I really can't help you out, but I'll try and make it better. Let's hope the guys are up to the challenge ahead, and let's hope that Dusty doesn't do anything stupid. Though, knowing her...ahem, preview!**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**King: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!**

**Azu: Ah...that's the good stuff!**

**Lucci: Seems that Sega's done it.**

**Robin: You just pressed...!**

**The Call to War**

**Azu: What're you up to?**


	51. The Call to War

**The Call to War**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**Kilnorc: Over 500 reviews, folks! WOOT!**

* * *

**Gym**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

King stared up at the huge beast on the outside of the wall, the one with the hat, and then he turned to the giant beast that now occupied his gym. One minute that fox pirate girl was standing there, chewing on a few colored balls from her pouch, the next thing he knew, he was staring up at a huge fox with giant fangs and glowing red eyes. It was the girl, no doubt, because it wore the same clothes (more or less stretched out) and it was too easily recognizable to be otherwise, but this was something he had never seen before, not even in Jyabura, Lucci or Mara.

The giant fox roared and stomped it's way to the large whole where Monster-Chopper was waiting, staring back with it's own huge glowing eyes. King, though trained to be a killer for the World Government, was simply terrified of these two beasts and sat frozen on the floor, unable to move. Because of this, he wasn't able to move out of the way of Monster-Dusty's giant paw, which came crashing down on top of him.

The newly transformed Dusty looked down and lifted her paw, looking at the fat boxer that was sticking to the bottom of her paw. She growled in annoyance and with a flick, the CP9 agent was sent flying through a wall, then the one behind that, and the one behind that, and so on and so forth.

With that loose end taken care of, Monster-Dusty turned back to Monster-Chopper and let out an ear-splitting roar.

* * *

**Dojo**

Sega let his top body drop and put out his right arm, he shot out his left foot at Azu's face. Azu's left hand blocked and grabbed the foot. He threw his hand to the left and attempted a stomp with his foot onto Sega's other leg. Sega pulled his right leg back and and propped himself up on his hands and pulled in his legs. When Azu pushed forward with his extended leg and rotated his body while throwing out a punch. Sega pushed off the ground and started going backwards.

Azu's fist hit the ground tossing up smashed marble. When Sega started moving backwards Azu went on a greater offensive. He stuck out his legs and swung his other fist, landing mere inches in front of Sega. Azu continued his assault and used his imbedded fist to pull himself forward and swing his fist again. It nearly hit Sega again. As Sega kept moving back Azu kept rotating his body as if he were a top on its side smashing the floor each time his fist hit the ground.

Sega eventually reached the back wall were he thrust out his legs and kicked off the wall. He flipped over Azu and landed on his feet. He kicked out at Azu but Azu kicked his legs as well to make a handstand. Sega put his hands on the ground and spun his body with his leg out. Azu pulled out his fist as Sega's leg swiped under him. Azu righted himself as Sega ended his turning and flipped his body sideways pushing out his left leg as fast and as hard as he could. The result was a devastating kick to Azu's head. Sega fell back and on his feet as Azu stumbled back.

"I thought...you were...getting...serious...about...all this...?"

"I am...you...jackass...! I said you...have no idea!"

Azu and Sega stood on either side of the dojo, both of them breathing heavily. The two of them looked at each other hard, and despite the sides they were on and the history between them, the two fighters couldn't help but grin. Azu glanced at his bag off to the side, then back at Sega.

"Why do you do it?"

Sega blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Why do you fight with these people?" Azu repeated slowly, "Why do you fight for the World Government?"

"I fight with them to uphold justice and to bring dangerous criminals to what awaits them," Sega frowned, "It's what I do,"

Azu chuckled, "Dangerous criminals? Do you call an old man living on an island in peace a dangerous criminal? Do you call two hot chicks who sacrificed everything for their nakama dangerous?"

"What are you talking about? Criminals don't sacrifice themselves for others!"

"Oh man, you are so stupid," Azu reached down to the floor and pulled out a bottle of Black Rum from his bag, uncorking it as he rose back up, "To stupidity!" he toasted just before the bottle touched his lips.

Sega watched as Azu began to chug the whole thing down, trails of liquid running down out of the corners of his mouth. The drunken boxer lowered the now empty bottle, threw it away and as it shattered on the floor, let out a long, loud belch. As he belched, a bunch of wispy smoke escaped his mouth.

"Ah...that's the _good_ stuff!"

_Here we go... _Sega took a stance, _He's getting serious. About time, too!_

"You want me...to get sh-erious?!" Azu hiccuped as he doubled over, "Her'sh...sh-erioush for ya!"

Suddenly, the muscles in Azu's body began to expand, but only by so much. Veins appeared on his new muscles and with a low grunt, he rammed his fist into the ground, making a larger hole in it than before. He looked up at Sega, smiling like the drunk fool he was, his breath visible each time he inhaled.

Something happened. Sega couldn't register it, but judging by how fast it was, it was something to be cautious of. Azu had disappeared in a blur and land a hard kick into his torso, sending him flying into a nearby wall as blood spewed out of his mouth. Azu landed on the floor and flipped over into a hand-stand, his feet clapping together.

"Sh-erioush enough fer ya?"

Not even giving him a chance to answer, Azu disappeared and reappeared in front of Sega, grabbing him by his clothes and throwing him out of the newly created hole he made from Azu's last kick, sending him flying into some of the furnishings of the dojo.

Sega groaned as he finally slid to a stop, He was never that fast or that strong before! What the hell was that stuff he just drank?!

"I shhhhh-aid," Azu hiccuped, "Ish that sh-erioush...enough...fer ya?!"

"Ugh...you can say that," Sega pushed off the ground, his head hung low, "Time for me to get serious," he muttered as his body began to change shape, size and color.

* * *

Axe looked at Lucci, then Mara.

Lucci looked at Luffy, then Axe.

Luffy stared at Lucci.

Mara stared at Axe.

"Well, looks like we got a four-way brawl here," Axe cracked his neck and pointed to the two assassins, "I got one guy who hurt aniki years ago, stole his gift to me and deserves a major ass-kicking...," he glanced at Mara, "...and a psychopathic stalker fangirl of his. Man, long way since good ol' Crocodile, hasn't it, Straw-Hat?' he asked with some cheer in his voice.

Luffy adjusted his hat, "Pigeon bastard's mine,"

"Yeah, I know...but just so you know, there's another guy out there who has dibs on him," Axe's shoulders slumped, "I guess I got a crazy bitch to fight, hm?"

Mara glared at him, "Watch what you say. It's not nice to insult Lucci-kun's betrothed,"

"Be-betrothed?" Axe repeated, taken back, "I'm sorry, you two are gettin' hitched?"

Mara nodded, "He gave me that diamond axe of yours as a wedding present and he also wants me to meet his mother. I'm a shoe-in for his bride,"

Axe and Luffy exchanged glances, then looked back at the Government killers.

"Mara? You are one _crazy_ psycho bitch,"

The female opened her mouth to curse, but a loud roar-like sound, followed by a slight tremble in the room made them all look around.

"Seems as though Sega's done it,"

The other three turned to Lucci, who still looked rather calm.

Mara tilted her head, "What did Sega do, Lucci-kun?"

"Do you know what Avatism is, Mara?"

"No...?"

"Its a condition affecting the body through a hereditary uniqueness in the indavidual's specific evolutionary line. For Sega to transform, he must either be backed into a corner, or the fight has gone to the extremes."

"Why we have to work with him I have no idea. What use could we have with a genophobic weakling like Sega when we have you Lucci-kun?"

"Don't ever underestimate Sega Mara, Fukurou didn't measure Sega when he was transformed, if he had you would be very surprised."

"He's really that much stronger than he looks?"

"Yes, Sega learned most of Rokushiki in just two days because of his Photographic Reflexces Mara. Any techniques he couldn't learn he found different ways to make up for them. He even made new forms of attacks from Rankyaku and Soru. He's studies under multiple masters from all over the world in different stlyes. He even has made a technique for Rokushiki that I wish to learn at some point in time."

_Sega knows a technique of Rokushiki then Lucci-Kun wants to know? Thats impossible!! No one is stronger than Lucci-Kun!!_

"His heritage as well isn't something to underestimate. Sega comes from the Island of Zayaorai. An island well known for its militant power. The soldiers there are arguably the greatest warriors the world has ever seen."

A loud snoring sound made the two killers turn to see Axe with his head tilted backward, the captain pretending to be sleeping. He snorted and lifted his head, rubbing his eyes after they were done talking.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be dozing off because you were boring as hell," he faked a yawn, "At least that's something you and aniki can relate to now, asshole,"

Lucci shook his head, "You still don't understand,"

"Enlighten me,"

"It's none of your business. It's between him and myself,"

"Yeah, well, might wanna tell me anyway, because Luffy here," he pointed at his friend, "...is gonna kick your ass three times over!"

"You should worry about Azu,"

"Why?"

"Because they've had previous run-ins...it's only natrual he'd want to try and settle the score,"

Axe grinned, "I ain't worried about that bastard. You said yourself, the fight must've gone to extremes or Sega got himself cornered...if Azu managed to pull _that_ off, then I have faith in him to finish what he started!"

* * *

_Oh man, just how strong is that Black Rum?!_ Azu wondered, rubbing his eyes, _This has to be a hallucination made by getting hammered!_

Azu removed his hands from his eyes and took a second look at what used to be Sega. The CP9 agent that was scared of women, copied fighting styles, and had beaten him twice before was now a large, hulking giant of a man with bright red skin and eyes that seemed to have no pupils...in other words, a freakish beast from some kind of nightmare.

"What...are you?"

Sega grinned, "I'm being serious, Azu," he growled, his voice deeper than before, "I am a special kind of warrior. Not only can I copy one's fighting style, but when I go into this form, my power and speed increases," he beckoned Azu to come with a wave of his hands, "Let's go,"

"You got it,"

With some of the Black Rum still in his body, Azu sped towards Sega and launched a flying roundhouse kick at his head. Sega chuckled and quickly brought up an enlarged hand, stopping Azu's kick in it's tracks.

_Okay, new plan!_

While still in mid-air, Azu grabbed Sega's hand and with a hard twist, he let fly another roundhouse from a new angle. This one hit Sega in the side of the head. The reddened CP9 agent grunted and stumbled back as blood trickled down the side of his face.

_Got him!_

Sega growled and grabbed Azu by his feet and flung him down hard into the floor, making a large series of cracks.

Blood shot out of Azu's mouth into the air from impact. The pain was mostly numbed by the unusually strong liquor in his system, but Azu could still feel some side-effects in his body, and he knew that the feeling of being wasted would soon wear off.

Groaning, Azu looked around and found his bottles laying near the wall a short distance away. With some effort, Azu got back to his feet and darted towards them while Sega chased after him. Azu had to look back every now and then and use some of the acrobatics in the Drunken Boxing Style to dodge the grabby CP9 agent, but he was able to reach his drinks.

Quick with his steps and reflexes, Azu was able to down more and more of Black Rum until there was only one bottle left.

With one bottle, Azu was able to be faster and stronger to deal with Sega before the transformation.

Now?

Now, Azu was able to compete with the newly transformed Sega on even ground. The two of them let out a battle-roar and ran at each other, creating an air-pocket that rattled the dojo upon impact and both fighters exchanged blows that crushed surroundings into dust.

_Does drinking alcohol really give one who studies Drunken Boxing more power in a battle?_ Sega's thoughts were disturbed as Azu landed a series of kicks into his gut, followed by a flurry of punches that were far stronger than their previous fights, _SHIT!_

"I don't care if you can go to the size of a giant on me, Sega, I ain't giving up this fight!"

Blood trickling down the sides of his mouth, Sega grinned widely at the thought of a challenge from Azu now. He picked himself up off the floor and cracked his neck, "You know, we can go at this all day, but sooner or later, we're gonna run out of energy and end up in a draw again. Personally, even though this is a rematch and I want it to be great, I don't have all day, so if you don't mind...,"

_Oh crap, what's he up to?_

**"OI! OI! PICK UP, DAMMIT!"** a loud, angry voice came from nearby.

Both fighters turned to see a Den Den Mushi laying amongst debris of their fight. Azu frowned, _I know that voice...it's Spanda!_ he looked at Sega, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

* * *

**A few moments later...**

"Come on, keep up, we don't have all day,"

Kirsty winced as Davros dragged her up the stairs while Spandam was doing the same to Robin up ahead.

I don't care if I am a prisoner of the World Government, he doesn't need to be so rough! she thought before looking back the way they came, Where are you guys? You're running out of time!

"Spandam, how are CP9 doing?"

"Hell should I know?!"

"Well, call 'em!"

Spandam growled and pulled a Den Den Mushi from his shirt. He pressed the call button and held it up, "Oi, CP9! Respond! What are you morons doing back there, some of the pirates got through you!"

There was no response.

"Looks like they're too busy getting their asses kicked," Kirsty muttered under her breath, smiling.

"WAIT!" Robin cried, coming to a stop just as the others caught up with them.

"What's wrong, now?" Davros demanded, "We don't have time for-,"

"You just pressed-!"

"What is going on-?!" Davros stopped and stared ahead at Spandam, his eyes wide, "Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me. Spanda, you moron!"

"Eh?" Spadam blinked a few times and turned to what the others were staring at.

Spandam had the Golden Den-Den Mushi in his palm, the button had been pressed just a few seconds earlier.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, his scream echoing off the stairwell's interiors.

"GO-GO-GOLDEN DEN-DEN MUSHI!!"

* * *

**Marine HQ**

"WEEEEEE! WEEEEEE! WEEEEEE!"

"We just received a signal on the Silver Den-Den Mushi! A Buster Call has been invoked!"

"What's the location?"

"Enies Lobby, the Judiciary Island!"

Dozens, if not hundreds of Marines ran through the halls of Marine HQ, their firearms at the ready as the word spread like a wildfire. Vice-Admiral John Giant stormed through HQ as he listened to the report while the soldiers prepared themselves to carry out the invocation of the Buster Call.

"Judging by distance, it'd be faster to get to Enies Lobby from the Headquarters!" one subordinate offered as he walked alongside the Vice-Admiral.

"How long?"

"Thirty minutes, sir!"

"Prepare ten battle-ships for departure and gather the five Vice-Admirals! Enies Lobby is their destination!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

While the fleet was preparing to invade and assault the Judiciary Island, Spandam was trying to cope with his idiotic mistake while Davros shouted every curse known to mankind at the dumbass.

"...all in all, it's just a sacrifice that can't be prevented in order to protect the future," the masked director smiled, "AND! Above all else, my promotion hangs on the line with this!"

"You're a bastard!" Kirsty screamed at him, "People are about to die for this!"

"There's more to human life than the value you're putting on it!" Robin added.

Spandam laughed, "You mustn't forget: CP9 is the Government's secret weapon! If a hundred lives are need to be ended in order to protect a thousand lives, then so be it! We wouldn't hesitate to kill a hundred on the spot like that!" he snapped his fingers, "Sacrifices must be made, and those useless soldiers on this island are the sacrifices! Besides, they couldn't stop those damn pirates from getting in, so they deserve to be sacrificed!"

Kirsty was about to curse the crap out of him when she noticed something. She nodded to the Ko Den-Den Mushi in Spanda's other hand (after he triggered the Buster Call, he found it and used it to contact CP9 to let them know about what had happened), "That's...that thing's still on...,"

"Eh?" Spanda looked at the Den-Den Mushi and let out another scream, "OH SHIT!! WAS THAT HEARD BY EVERYONE?!"

The answer? Yes. Yes, it was!

Outside, the soldiers of the World Government were frozen on the spot, looking up at the speaker system that had just relayed the horrible message from Director Spandam.

**"Uhm...a-anyway, my name is Straw Hat Luffy,"** Spanda said quickly, hoping to cover his ass of his mistake.

"LIAR!!" every man and woman screamed.

In another place, in earshot of the announcement, Endo cursed. Things were not going his way. He was currently unable to move, beaten to a bloody pulp and now a secret, and very feared weapon of the World Government was on it's way.

_Axe...hurry up!!_

* * *

The strange power increase from the Black Rum faded and Azu fell to his knees, out of breath from all the energy he put into his fight with Sega. Speaking of, the CP9 agent returned to normal and stood there very quietly, looking right at Azu.

"What're you waiting for?" Azu wheezed, "C'mon, finish it!" he held up his hands, "I can't go anymore and that thing's on it's way here!"

Sega took a deep breath, then calmly walked over to where the final bottle of Black Rum was laying. Azu kept a close eye on him.

"What are you up to?"

Sega calmly eased the bottle into a position and rolled it to Azu, "Here,"

Azu frowned, "That won't last long...,"

"I'm not saying drink it now, I'm just saying take it and use it when you have to," Sega muttered, walking to the door, "You don't have much time,"

Okay, something's not right here... Azu looked at the bottle, then at Sega, "What the hell's going on? I thought we were having a brawl here, Mr. Monster, what's the deal?!"

"The deal is that the Government is fucked up,"

"Gee, ya think?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: -cracks knuckles- Okay, here's the deal, folks. I know as a CP9 fight, there would be SOME Rokushiki here, but I thought I left this hanging long enough. Now, as to why Sega is doing what he's doing...you'll see later on. As to WHAT he's capable of, don't ask me, that's the creation of his maker, a fan of mine. I did what I could to the best of my extent. I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to my usual standard -bows- Stuff to make up for it coming up!**

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Axe: We need more room to fight...**

**Mara: This is my Devil Fruit! I chose this for Lucci-kun!**

**Tabetha: You're under-developed...perhaps I'll keep you alive and help you?**

**Chizuru: There's got to be something I can use against her!**

**Read or Die**

**Tabetha: What...what power is this?!**


	52. Read or Die

**Read or Die**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Title is reference to Read or Die anime...they're fighting in a library...get it? GOOD!**

* * *

"So, a Buster Call is on it's way? Man, this is not our day. We're low on time," Axe looked around, "We need more room to fight,"

Lucci turned to Mara, "Why don't you take him in another place to play, Mara?" he asked coolly, "Let me deal with Straw-Hat alone,"

"You got it, Lucci-kun!" Mara smiled widely, _And when this is over, I'll be going down the aisle, a soon-to-be Mrs Rob Lucci..._

"Mara...,"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mara nodded and leapt into the air. Axe's eyes followed her and saw her retreat through a hole in the ceiling where a ladder led into a room above them. He took once last look at Lucci, flipped him the bird and followed Mara.

As soon as he passed through the opening, Axe had to duck in mid-air because something large was coming his way. Grunting, he landed on the floor and skidded to a halt, "What the hell was that?" he hissed under his breath. He looked up and soon became madder than he was before.

Mara was standing on the other side of the room, spinning Axe's diamond weapon around and around with one hand.

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Does that really matter?" Mara stopped its spinning and planted it firmly into the floor, "What matters is that I slaughter you while Lucci-kun takes care of Straw Hat,"

Axe grinned and cracked his knuckles, "You're going to have a difficult time, Mara...I won't go down easy!"

"We'll see about that!" Mara smiled cruelly as she slowly began to change, "We'll see...,"

_The hell?_ Axe frowned as Mara's body grew by a bit, grew yellowish fur with black flower-like spots (or rosettes), and even a tail that curled up behind her.

He tilted his head, "Two things. One, how the hell did you get Lucci's Devil Fruit. Two, why?"

_As if I didn't know the answer..._

Mara laughed as she stretched in her new form, "This is my Devil Fruit! I chose this for Lucci-kun! _Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Jaguar_!"

"Alright, that adds two more things," Axe held up two fingers, "Three, you're just copying Lucci and four...well, four is that you're just freakin' outta your mind...,"

* * *

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"Don't ask me!"_

Pingu and Sora stood in a long hallway, looking from side to side. They were looking for their nakama, but had gotten lost somewhere along the way. As they stood there, a panicky looking Government soldier was seen running towards them. No doubt he had heard about the Buster Call and was trying to escape. As he passed by, he noticed the two animals and skidded to a stop.

He squatted down, staring at Pingu.

_"What the hell you looking at?"_ Pingu honked, annoyed.

The soldier tilted his head, "I've seen you before. You're that pet of the Axe-Heads! Yeah, I saw your poster earlier, the one worth a hundred Beli!"

_"Hehehe, loser,"_ Sora snickered, looking away while Pingu gave a glare at the soldier.

"A wanted 'pirate penguin', huh?" the soldier smiled and poked Pingu, "Guess that means I gotta take you in,"

Pingu slapped his finger away.

"Oh ho, you want to fight, huh? You wanna butt-kickin' little fella?"

A short time later, Pingu and Sora ran down the hallway, passing a large hole in the wall where the now unconscious soldier lay.

* * *

"All too easy,"

Chizuru flew through the air and plowed into one of the many bookcases, knocking countless books to the floor in the process. She winced and fell to the floor, getting buried by the rest of the books.

"You're under-developed...," Tabetha chuckled as she used her mental abilities to lift Chizuru out from under the pile, suspending her above the ground, "Perhaps I'll keep you alive and help you?"

Chizuru glared at her, "Help?"

"Yes, help. You see, we psychics? We are a rare kind of people, and most of us use their abilities to earn money as fortunetellers, or something else at a carnival on the sidewalks. Me? I use my gifts for the good of the world and the World Government,"

"What kind of help do you think you could give me?!"

Tabetha tilted her head as she lifted Chizuru higher with ease, "All kinds, Chizuru Ukita. Did you know that there are some forms of psychic abilities that allows one to create weapons out of mental power? People can create knives, and fire 'psychic bullets', journey into one's mind for a longer period of time, etc etc,"

"From what you're telling me, all psychics who can work for the World Government are trained killers!"

"I suppose you could say that. I've had my share of killing with my abilities, but I've also learned so much about so many things over the years, Chizuru. You are the first psychic I've come across in a long time, and I am offering you a chance to grow, to learn and to develop the gifts you received the moment you were born! I think the first lesson you'll need to learn is how to see the Mind's Eye,"

_Mind's Eye??_

"I'm surprised you don't know of that, Chizuru," Tabetha put her hands behind her back and began to walk around the suspended pirate, "Everyone has a Mind's Eye, or Third Eye, located here," she stopped and placed a finger in the middle of Chizuru's forehead, "Those who have our gift, are different than most people in this area specifically. You see, everyone has a Third Eye, but only we psychics can see them. Well, those who have developed their skills enough to actually see them can,"

"Good for you...,"

"I'm not done. When I see people's Third Eye, they are closed all the way, but when I see people like us, they are at least opened a little bit, and that let's me see how strong they are in their abilities, no matter what they are," she smiled and leaned inward, just inches from Chizuru's face, "Your Third Eye, is as if someone was half-asleep: it's open, but not even halfway open. What does that say to you?"

Chizuru was silent for a few moments, then smiled and gave her a mental reply.

Tabetha frowned and slapped Chizuru hard in the face.

The navigator felt her cheek grow hot and the stinging from the slap came quickly, but she ignored it.

"I think I will keep you alive and take you to the place where I was trained in the mental powers. there, you will learn how to use your powers properly for the right people and learn respect for people who save your life and turn you down the right path in life,"

"I _am_ on the right path in my life!"

Tabetha snorted, "Yes, sailing the seas under the leadership of Samuel D. Axe!" she flipped her upright, "I've seen the minds of you and your so called nakama, Chizuru. I know that he has lied, kept secrets, and put you all in danger because of it!"

"Captain Axe may not be the perfect man out there, let alone the perfect captain, but I've seen his reasons for doing that, and I forgive him! I have sworn my loyalty to him, and I will always be by his and the others sides when they need help from nakama!"

The psychic CP9 agent sighed and shook her head, "Alright. It seems like I won't be convincing you otherwise, so let's just get to the execution, hm? Let's hurry along, I need to get out before that damn Buster Call arrives,".

She snapped her fingers and everything went black.

Moments later, another finger snap was heard and Chizuru found herself bound to a wooden pole in a large courtyard. The navigator looked down at herself and tried to get loose, but she was unable to do so with either physical or mental means.

"Welcome to the Execution Grounds, Chizuru Ukita!"

She looked up to see Tabetha standing across from her, hands at her side and a solemn look on her face. Chizuru scowled, "I know this is some kind of mental mind-game, Tabetha! I've had my own share of toying with people's minds from time to time, so don't even try to fool me!"

"Oh, I'm not trying to fool you, it's just that this is one of my favorite things to do with a criminal's mind. The Government has been executing criminals by firing squad for as long as I can remember,"

"Don't you need a gun for a rifle or pistol for this?"

Tabetha smiled, "I have plenty of guns at my disposal. For example...," she raised a foot, _**"Rankyaku - Kohane," **_**(1)  
**

Chizuru watched as the CP9 agent's leg became a blur and dozens of small, glowing air blades soared towards her. Unable to dodge or use her gifts, Chizuru was forced to take the attack and screamed as each blade cut into her body.

Lowering her leg, Tabetha looked straight at her, "That wasn't meant to kill you, but to give you a taste of what it feels like. Now," she raised both hands and held them out, "I'll give you the real means of your execution, Chizuru. It's a shame that you couldn't see the error of your ways the generosity of my offer. Oh well, I'm sure I'll come across another psychic sooner or later,"

No way I can let it end like this! Chizuru grit her teeth as blood dribbled down her body, I have to try something, there's got to be something that I can use against her!

"I thought you would've learned to keep your thoughts to yourself, even in your final moments, but that was just wishful thinking," Tabetha sighed, "Tobu Shigan - Bachi,"

Chizuru let out another set of screams as air bullets erupted from Tabetha's fingers and shot through her body, much like the small air blades did moments before. Tabetha lowered her arms and watched as Chizuru's head fell forward while her body went limp.

Wanting to make sure her job was done, Tabetha scanned her mind and saw a tiny flicker of activity in her head.

_Those wounds are too much even for her. I can just let her die here while I meet up with the others_, she turned and walked over the mess they had made while the room shifted back from a courtyard to the library from before, _Goodbye, Chizuru Ukita._

* * *

"This must be the first time ever that I've actually had to try and rely on what was given to me," Chizuru ran her hands through her hair, "And now here I am, talking to myself...," she looked at a small girl with fire-red hair and a strange look on her face, "Literally,"

The girl looked up at her, "You need to beat her,"

"I know,"

"You're not strong enough to do that,"

"I know...,"

"You can be though,"

Chizuru scowled and knelt down to the mental representation of her childhood self, "What are you talking about?"

Chibi-Chizuru smiled, "You don't remember, though that's not surprising,"

"Remember _what_?"

"When you first found out you're psychic,"

"Yes, I do, I was-,"

"That was a safeguard that we made for you,"

"Who is we?"

"We are you, and you are us," Chibi-Chizuru giggled, "Silly, don't you understand your own mind yet? You call yourself a psychic, but you hardly know anything,"

The scowl deepened, "I prefer to use my natural abilities, and not my mental ones,"

"But you can't keep them from surfacing from time to time. We have watched you for years, and we know that you love to read people's minds to get the information and answers for the questions you have," Chibi-Chizuru walked up to her and floated to be at eye-level, "You have a lot of power, but it's locked away,"

"Why?"

"Because of what happened the first time. You had such a large amount of raw energy in your, the first time you experienced it, it was set loose at full power,"

"...then...what happened?"

"You hurt a lot of people, and you destroyed a few buildings. Of course, you didn't remember it, neither did anyone remembered what the cause of the disaster was, but the point is that you have a lot of power under lock and key, and we think that you are ready to use it,"

"Because I'm close to dying?"

"That and you've gotten stronger since then. You didn't think you were getting headaches for no reason, did you?" the Chibi-Chizuru turned and pointed to the side, "Look,"

Chizuru turned and saw a large iron door appear out of nowhere from the blackness that she and the chibi stood. Around the door were dozens, maybe even hundreds of chains and locks. She glanced back at the chibi, "This...this is where-?"

Chibi-Chizuru nodded, "The rest of your power lays in there, and it's waiting for you to unlock it. But a warning to you: when you grant this power of yours freedom, you will become incredibly powerful, even more so than the woman you're up against. You will be so strong that when you are finished, you must get it under control immediately, or else you will go insane at the power rush and destroy everything,"

Chizuru turned back to the door and walked up to it, running her hands along the chains. She took a deep breath and placed her forehead against the cool door.

"Remember. With great power, comes great responsibility,"

The navigator sweatdropped, "That's a lame piece of advice,"

* * *

Tabetha came to a halt and turned around, staring at the unmoving form of the pirate navigator she had just put down. She was on her way out of the library when she heard some kind of...echo, coming from behind. Curious, but cautious, she went back and nudged Chizuru with her foot.

There's no way a girl with that level of power could still be alive, Tabetha rubbed her eyes and sighed, I can't stick around, I need to get to the Gates of Justice, or else I'll suffer a Buster Call.

Before she even took another step, Tabetha felt a hand touch her shoulder and she froze.

_It's...not possible!_ she slowly looked over her shoulder and was stunned to not only see Chizuru standing before her, but she could see things about her that was very different than before. For one, Chizuru's Third Eye was all the way open, like hers was, but it seemed to pulsate. Also, Chizuru's body was enveloped in a torrent of blue fire.

"What...the...hell?"

"Not Hell...not yet!" Chizuru raised her hand and sent Tabetha flying across the room like a rag doll. The CP9 female hit the stone wall and fell to the floor, leaving a huge crack in the material from the impact.

Not wasting a second, Chizuru unleashed more of her newfound power. She picked up Tabetha and threw her into everything in the library, breaking furniture, bookcases, and creating more cracks in the surrounding walls.

_Now, **this** is power!_ the navigator couldn't help but smile as she returned the punishment that Tabetha dealt to her, "How do you like it, Miss CP9? How do you like it when your opponent shows no mercy, shows no remorse!"

_**"Rankyaku - Karasu!" **_**(2)  
**

A large, bird-shaped air-blade shot through the air, aimed right for Chizuru. The red-haired woman held up a hand and as soon as it made contact with her hand, it cut into her flesh. However, it wasn't as strong as normal Rankyaku were and just after it cut into her flesh, it split apart into two halves and flew off to the sides of the room. Chizuru looked down at the large gash in her now bleeding hand.

_Now **that's** interesting..._

"What...? H-How...?"

Chizuru looked up to see Tabetha standing a few feet in front of her, a stunned look on her face. The navigator tilted her head and looked at an open eye that rested on the agent's forehead.

"So that's your Third Eye...,"

Tabetha stared at her, panting after being tossed around like that. She saw the blue fire, Chizuru's Third Eye opened wide and what she had done to her Rankyaku.

"What...what power is this?!"

Chizuru smiled, "This? This is _my_ power!" she raised her arms and Tabetha watched as the numerous books and torn papers of the large library began to hover around her.

"Now what?!"

"You'll see," Chizuru closed her eyes and the large amount of paper began to circle her, gaining speed with each passing second. The papers spun around and around, creating an odd looking barrier around Chizuru's body. Tabetha tried firing different attacks at her, but they all were shattered on impact of the strange shield.

_This is impossible! Rokushiki techniques are capable of cutting through stone very easily, but this girl's managing to stop them with just bits of paper!_

"Tabetha," Chizuru's voice echoed from inside the barrier, "You said I was under-developed, and that I needed to learn new things in order to bring about my full potential. But in reality, I had everything I need all along. All I needed...," she trailed off all the pages of paper stopped instantly, revealing Chizuru more easily, "...was a push,"

The papers seemed to gleam for a brief second and each one shot towards Tabetha like a bullet. Wounded and shocked, Tabetha couldn't flee, but she tried to deflect the oncoming paper projectiles. She did manage to get rid of a fair number of them before the rest either grazed her or cut deep into her body. One page even flew right across her throat.

Immediately, Tabetha's hands went to her now bleeding neck, gurgling as blood oozed down her neck. Chizuru took a deep breath and stood still until the blue flames around her died away. With a heavy sigh, Chizuru teetered to one side and caught herself on a broken piece of a bookcase, looking at her enemy.

"If you hurry, you can stop the bleeding and get to a place where you can get it patched up," she smiled, "Does it hurt, Tabetha?"

The agent glared at her as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"It should hurt. They say that papercuts are the worst kind of pain out there,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Man, that was interesting and fun to do at the same time. I've always wanted Chizuru to fight another psychic in One Piece, so when the time came for a CP9 OC, and with some help from Crazy-Fishie, this is the end result. I know there wasn't a whole lot of psychic stuff with Tabetha's part, but I think it came out well. I'm sure there are those out there reading this who are curious about Chiz's past with psychics and I'm pretty sure I haven't explained that, so at a later time, I'll go more into that.**

_**(1) "Rankyaku - Kohane," : Literally, Rankyaku - Small Feathers. Tabetha unleashes many, small, feather-like air blades at high speed.**_

**(2) **_**"Rankyaku - Karasu!" : Literally, Rankyaku - Raven. Pretty much the same thing to Gaichou of Lucci's, except it's in the shape of a raven.**_

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Axe: Why is it I run into people with cat Devil Fruits? I must have a furry magnet or something...**

**Mara: If I kill you, I'll so win Lucci-kun's love!**

**Gamera: You have some skill, I'll admit that, but I've trained under many masters and have trained for decades.**

**DJ: D-D-Dusty-chan?!**

**Go the Distance  
**

**DJ: This is my biggest test yet...I can't fail!**


	53. Go the Distance

**Go the Distance**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: For those who've reviewed and told me about the title, allow me to set the record straight. I was in need of a title, and with the help of my girlfriend, we came up with that. However, I really doubt any of us realized that, at the time, so...yeah, just thought I'd get that out there and clear it up.**

* * *

Above the room where Lucci and Luffy were just starting their battle, Mara and Axe were having their own throwdown. Axe had used his Rokushiki skills before, against Rayo and a handful of other opponents and rivals, but when he fought Lucci, it put his skills to the test. Even Mara managed to keep him on his toes as she and him exchanged hi-speed blows, air-blades and deadly, rapid-fire pokes.

Axe landed on the floor and slid a distance while Mara landed in front of him. He wiped some blood from his lower lip, "Why is it I run into people with cat Devil Fruits? I must have a furry magnet or something...," he muttered, remembering every feline-based Devil Fruit user he'd come across at one point or another.

"Come on, Mara!" he beckoned her, waving his hands, "Is that all you got? I get more of a workout running from Niri's shotgun blasts that are aimed for my ass!"

"You wanna workout? Alright, I'll give you one you'll never forget!" Mara raised her arms, "_Rankyaku - Gaichou!_"

"Shit...," Axe leaned back so far to dodge the glowing bird-like air-blade came flying towards him. He had to put his hands under him to catch himself as he dodged the blade that just barely passed over him and cleaved through the wall behind him.

"You wanna do it like this? Fine, how's this?!" Axe flipped over onto his hands and began to use his Red Leg talents, "_Rankyaku - La Croix du Cel!_" he cried as he sent his own glowing air-blade in the shape of a cross flying towards Mara. But before that even reached her, while he was still on his hands, Axe began to spin around with his legs around, "_Rankyaku - Halo de Ange!_"

Mara smirked as she leapt out of the way of the cross and the spinning air-blades, "For one who knows Rokushiki, you're not doing so well. That Rayo guy must've been a poor teacher _and_ a poor fighter. But then, he'd have to be if he has issues with Lucci-kun, so-," she was cut off as Axe appeared in front of her.

"_STONE SHOOT!_" **(1)**

Catching her off-guard, Axe was able to ram his boot into the side of Mara's half-feline face, sending her flying across the room a fair distance.

"Never..._ever_...insult aniki!"

Axe noticed his weapon nearby and made a break for it. Mara, having quickly recovered from it, noticed what he was doing and bolted for the weapon as well.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

_Shit!_ Axe's eyes broke away from his target and raised a leg to deflect Mara's oncoming set of claws, _I gotta be able to get my axe in my hands, or else this could be more difficult then it has to be!_

His leg and Mara's claws connected and the female Zoan grabbed his leg, smirking like a cheshire cat.

"If I kill you, I'll _so_ win Lucci-kun's love!"

"Oh, come out of the fantasy, furball!"

She screamed and turned, flipping Axe over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground. He winced a little and glared up at her.

"You're _seriously_ beginning to piss me off, pussycat!"

* * *

Chizuru hummed quietly to herself as she wiped the blood off the key she had pried from Tabetha's hands. She looked down at the pale CP9 agent, who still managed to retain consciousness even with her neck wound.

"Much obliged, Tabetha," she pocketed the key, and picked up her discarded dagger collection, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be off now. Got to get to my nakama before the Buster Call comes, you know,"

Tabetha just glared at her as she left and winced as she kept herself from bleeding to death.

* * *

"Oh, man, what I miss?"

Azu rubbed his head and looked around to find himself in another room. Moments before, the floor of the Dojo cracked and fell apart with him still recuperating on it and he found himself in a room that looked like it had seen a big battle as well. Looking around, he saw Franky, Nami, and a seemingly defeated Califa laying on the ground.

There were some possible scenarios as to what happened here, but before he could ask what was going on, Nami knelt besides Califa and started to rip off her clothes.

Franky and Azu both gave a thumbs up.

"Now that's great!!"

* * *

"GAH!"

DJ fell to a knee, his shoulder sporting a new wound. Wincing, he grabbed his shoulder with his empty hand, "You're good, kame-ossan,"

"Thank you," Gamera smiled as he wiped his blade clean, "You have some skill, I'll admit that, but I have trained under many masters and have trained for decades,"

"Yippee for you, kame-ossan," DJ gripped _Raikiri_ with both hands, "I've trained under a master or two myself...,"

"Really? Well then, I hope that their teachings are useful to you before your defeat," Gamera raised his sword, "Soru,"

DJ tensed as he vanished from sight. He looked around, all his senses on full alert, _Where are you, ossan?!_

"You're lucky that I am honorable in combat, or else I would kill you right now," Gamera whispered from behind.

The brunette musician spun around, sword raised and took a swing, but Gamera's blade came up and blocked it easily, the turtle ossan having a calm look on his face as he held the sword in place with just one hand. The two swordsmen stared at one another, their blades clacking against each other.

"Nice sword, boy,"

"Thanks, ossan. It's called Raikiri...your's got a name?"

"_Thuan Thien_," **(2)**

"What kinda name is _that_?"

"What kind of name is _Raikiri_?"

"Touche...," DJ winced a little as the ossan's sword came closer, _Shit! This guy is strong for an old fart...and with that injury to my shoulder, I can't do as much right now!_

_"Shigan Ouren - Kame Sunappu!" _**(3)**

Gamera pulled his sword back and before DJ could move, the old man began to rapidly thrust his sword multiple times into his body. DJ screamed as the blade entered and left numerous times, spilling his blood on the floor. He backed away, needing to get out of the attack range, but Gamera wasn't done with him yet.

_"Rankyaku - Kame Eda,"_ **(4)** the old man crouched down and kicked two V-shaped air blades straight at DJ. Despite his injuries, DJ swung his sword and managed to deflect the first one before the second one escaped his blade and collided with his abdomen, causing more damage to him.

_SHIT!! _DJ hit the floor on his back, Raikiri clattering to the floor beside him. He knew that these CP9 agents were capable of giving out incredible pain and speed, but this was something that was still new to him. Gasping in pain, DJ looked up at the ceiling, his front soaking up his blood from his injuries.

_What am I doing here?! I can't lose to this ossan! I beat a guy from the New World and I even earned Raikiri and did my part to save Dusty-chan..._ he turned his head and looked at his new sword, _Raikiri, you have to help me out here! We need to win this for Kirsty-chan and that baka Demon King! If I can't win here, he'll kill me!_

Gamera stood up and walked over, sword of his shoulder. He looked down at DJ, "As I said before, you have some skill, and I was hoping to see you last a bit longer, but since I and my comrades are on a tight schedule now, I'm afraid that we have to end this here," he pulled his sword off his shoulder and raised it above DJ, "As a sign of respect to a fellow swordsman, I shall make it quick and painless to you, boy,"

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

The room began to shake violently and both swordsmen turned to see the wall on the far end of the room suddenly burst open and two gigantic forms appeared through the dust and rubble of the room.

"What the hell-?!"

"What-!?"

The two huge forms seemed to ignore the two opposing swordsmen, which was good because it gave the latter to look at the former without worry.

One of the forms was a massive animal-like monster on two legs. It had a huge coat of shaggy brown fur, glowing blue eyes and an enormous set of horns. The second animal was on four legs (or rather it looked as though it would be if the first monster wasn't pinning it down), a set of giant fangs and gleaming claws under it's huge paws. While the first monster had glowing blue eyes, the second one had a pair of glowing red eyes.

Gamera frowned, "What in the world are they?"

"D-D-Dusty-chan?!"

The old man looked at DJ, who had taken the opportunity to move away and back on his feet, _Raikiri_ in his hands. Gamera pointed to the monsters, "You know them?"

DJ stared at the monsters. He recognized Dusty from the description the others gave him, but the other one...it looked familiar, he just couldn't quite place it. That is, until he saw the hat with a white X mark in the middle of it on the top of it's head.

_CHOPPER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!_

They watched as the monsters clawed, punched and bit into each other, sending large chunks of fur and blood into the room.

"An impressive sight," Gamera mused as he watched the beasts exchanged blows, "I've never seen anything like this before, and I've been around for quite some time,"

"_Shinsoku Iai: Cross Slash!_" **(5)**

The old man sighed and without looking, raised his sword and blocked DJ's sword. He calmly turned his head to see an angry DJ, "To attack your opponent, an old man no less, in a blindspot, you must be desperate to win the battle, my young friend,"

DJ scowled, "When it comes to saving a good friend of mine, I'm willing to do anything to save them!"

"Even if it means to disregard honor?"

"Since when does the World Government care about honor!?" he shouted at the ossan, "Where's the honor in killing a little girl because she didn't want to rat out a pirate friend?!" he demanded, remembering his little sister, "Where's the honor in that, huh?!"

Gamera looked at him for a long moment, then pushed _Raikiri_ away with his blade and stepped away, taking a stance with his sword at the ready.

"If you truly want to do this now...," he glanced over to see the two Monster Zoans disappear from sight, "...oh, look at that, we _can_ do that now," he looked back at DJ, "_Tekkai - Bushin_," **(6)**

DJ watched in surprise as the old man when from his normal appearance to one that reminded him of a bodybuilder. Gamera's muscles grew larger, making the old man grow slightly.

"What the hell did you just do, kame-ossan?!"

"This is a technique that allows me to increase the power of my attacks and damage to those who are unfortunate to be in the path of my attacks," Gamera explained, stretching his limbs, flexing his new muscles, "I hope you're as strong as you say you are, my young opponent, because if you aren't, this will be short,"

_"Koan Hebi!"_ **(7)** DJ raised his blade and took a sharp, downward swing. As it moved, the blade glowed bright red and sent a curling mass of red energy soaring through the air, aimed for the old man.

Gamera raised an eyebrow, _"Tekkai - Plastron,"_ **(8)** he thrust his entire front of his body outward and took the attack dead on. DJ was surprised that the old man did this, but as he did, he noticed the old man wince as the attack struck him. He couldn't help but smile at that.

The kame-ossan took the full attack and when it was done, pulled back, the front of his body smoking. He looked down at his body to see a large set of burns now present on his flesh.

"So, that Tekkai move of yours can withstand physical attacks, but when it comes across energy, like heat for example, it's just the same as before, hm?" DJ chuckled, tapping the ground with Raikiri, "That's good to know, ossan, that means I know how to beat you!"

Gamera took a deep breath and exhaled, "You may know a slight drawback to our Rokushiki skill of Tekkai, but that doesn't mean you can beat me,"

"I can at least try," DJ's grin disappeared and was replaced by a serious look, _This is my biggest test yet...I can't fail!_ he thought, remembering every challenge in skill he's had so far. He had to deal with strange terrain, people with speed on par or greater than his, training like mad after Mihawk gave him his eye scar, strange weapons and now skills that made people's body harden to that of steel.

_"Chou Sokutei Tekkai Dama: Kame Giri!" _**(9)**_  
_

_Here we go..._

Gamera leapt into the air and DJ watched as the old man seemed to roll himself into a ball, one that resembled a turtle shell, with his sword sticking outward. He also watched as the old man used his Rokushiki talents to move around rapidly, spinning like crazy as he did.

_The guys like a buzzsaw!_

The kame-ossan hit the floor and speed towards DJ, his sword sending up chunks of floor material as he raced across the floor. He had surprising speed, but DJ was able to bring up Raikiri to stop the attack dead on. However, the ossan's attack didn't stop there, the ossan's momentum was making him and his sword to be pushed back as the two blades created sparks every few seconds.

_C'mon, Macleod, think of something here! He's got me pinned here...  
_

_"GRANDE SONATA!"_ **(10)** DJ pulled his sword away and despite him getting a large wound from the still spinning Gamera, he swung Raikiri harder and faster than he had before. The sword glowed red yet again and though they were a very short distance apart, DJ saw a very large, and very wide arc of heated, red energy fly just before colliding with Gamera. Almost instantly, the kame-ossan came to a halt. Due to his speed and sudden stop, Gamera tripped over himself and landed on the floor, his body smoking from DJ's heated attack.

The musician of the Axe-Heads looked down and saw that the old man had another, but far more serious looking burn wound than the one he gave him with his Kaon Hebi technique. Taking this moment, DJ backed away a fair distance to recuperate and defend himself in case Gamera came back on his feet.

That seemed to be a good choice, since the kame-ossan rolled over and climbed back to his feet, his flesh still burning. Wincing, he looked at DJ, "Does she really mean that much to you and your nakama?"

That question threw DJ off, "I'm...sorry?"

"That White Dragon...the Chambers girl, does she really mean that much to you and your nakama?" the ossan repeated.

DJ nodded, "She means a lot to all of us, she's our friend and if it wasn't for her, most of us would probably be dead five times over by now. However, I think she means more to that baka Demon King,"

"Yes, I remember what happened before you made your way into the Tower of Justice. I can tell that he loves her dearly," he reached into his pants pocket and held up a key, "You need to beat me in order to obtain this key,"

"I know,"

"When I am defeated, you are free to take it, however if you cannot defeat me, then you will die here,"

"I know, I know,"

"Just making sure," Gamera pocketed the key, "Believe it or not, boy, but we both are on running on fumes right now,"

DJ scoffed, "I doubt that, ossan,"

"It's true," Gamera gripped his sword, "You see muscles you were normally see on a young man, and you've seen my speed and strength, but the truth is this: I am old, and despite all my years of training, I cannot keep up with young people as much as I like. I'm getting too old to do this sort of thing...,"

"Then why?"

"I have my reasons," Gamera took a deep sigh, "I have one good attack in me, boy, and judging by those wounds, so do you. I propose this: we each give one last attempt at victory and the last one standing will be able to walk out of here and escape the oncoming Buster Call,"

DJ frowned and looked the man over, _Is he telling the truth? He can't be telling the truth, this guy's part of CP9, the Government's secret assassin group, how the hell can he run out of energy even though he's old? I don't understand it, what's he up to?_

"Are you ready, my young friend?"

The musician sighed and held up _Raikiri_, "Ready,"

The two warriors stared at each other, blood dripping to the floor and flesh still smoking.

_"Kami Kame Giri!!"_ **(11)**

_"Final Encore!"_ **(12)**

* * *

"WHOA!" Devon tried to steady himself as the entire tower shook (though not for the first time), "What the hell's going on?!"

A loud grinding made him look up to see the sliced walls and ceiling had just gotten larger. No doubt the tower shaking caused it to move again.

"What the hell was _that_?!"

* * *

Both Gamera and DJ stood still, the two of them panting after unleashing their final attacks. For a long moment, the two of them just stood there, not one of them wavering. Even when both of them spewed blood from new wounds, they didn't falter.

"You...have...skill...,"

"So...do you...old man...,"

"Aye...but I'm...getting...too old...for this...," Gamera faulted and fell to a knee, "They say...that a turtle...once beat a speedy hare," he chuckled as blood ran down his front, "...not this time, eh?"

"Not this time, ossan...," DJ winced and teetered, "Not this time...,"

Gamera reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, tossing it to DJ, "You've earned this, so go and save your friend. Use your youth and what energy you have left to save her and escape from this place,"

With that, the CP9 kame-ossan fell over, leaving DJ victorious. The musician looked at the key in his hand and grinned, "Thanks for the key and the lesson, ossan...I'll remember this,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that's it! I had some difficulty with this chapter, but thanks to my friend DJ Paynter, who is the owner and creator of DJ Macleod, I was able to finish it. I also had some difficult choices to make for this sword fight and I'm aware that I said Gamera is around Kaku's level or stronger, and I may have made it a little...not like Zoro vs Kaku fight with strength, but I think I did well anyway. Hope so...**

**(1)** **_Stone Shoot:_** A technique combined with teachings of the Red Leg style of Zeff and Axe's Devil Fruit ability. Axe delivers a powerful kick to his enemy, capable of sending them flying a good distance with the chance of broken bones.

**(2) _Thuan Thien:_** "The Will of Heaven" or "Heaven's Will" Name of the sword that Kim Qui, the golden turtle god gave Le Loi, leader of the Vietnamese revolt against the Chinese. Supposedly gave Le Loi the strength of a thousand men and made him very tall.

**(3) _Shigan Ouren "Kame Sunappu"_:** "Shigan Yellow Lotus: Turtle Snap" Gamera uses a version of Shigan Ouren that uses extremely fast jabs from his sword instead of his finger, similar to a snapping turtle rearing it's neck back and biting multiple times.

**(4) _"Rankyaku - Kame Eda,": _**"Storm Leg: Turtle Limb" Gamera crouches and kicks releasing two Rankyaku that are shaped in a sideways V shape like that of a turtle's bent leg.

**(5) "_Shinsoku Iai: Cross Slash_": **The user draws their sword and makes two cuts, first cutting vertically without adjusting their grip so the cut has more force, then flipping the sword in their hand and cutting horizontally, making a T or a cross shape with the two cuts. All of this happens within the blink of an eye before the receiving end can hardly even see the flashes of the blade.

**(6) "_Tekkai - Bushin_":** "Tekkai Fighting Form" Gamera's muscles expand and make him look very muscular, also increasing the effectiveness of Tekkai and increasing his strength without losing any of his natural speed.

**(7) _"Koan Hebi": _**(Heat Snake) Similar to the Sonata attacks, this attack releases a heat arc that twists and curls towards an enemy like a snake, traveling at a faster speed than normal because of the momentum and less predictable of where it will hit.

**(8) _"Tekkai - Plastron": _**Gamera pushes his stomach and torso out and uses Tekkai to absorb the blow of an attack in one place and distribute the force out of his body through his limbs Plastron is the name for the part of a shell that covers a turtle's body.

**(9) _"Chou Sokutei Tekkai Dama: Kame Giri": _**"Rapidspinning Tekkai Ball: Turtle Slice": Gamera jumps into the air using Geppou and Soru to move in three dimensions quickly, then curls into a turtleshell shaped ball using Tekkai, holding his sword out and spinning rapidly in the ball, using Geppou and Soru to bounce back and forth and chase after the opponent in midair at high speeds using the extended sword like a buzzsaw.

**(10) **_**"Grande Sonata":**_ Similar to "Burning Sonata" and "SpeedSpeed Blitzkrieg", this attack slashes to release an arc of heat, however this swing is much longer and faster than normal, creating a larger and more intense heat arc.

**(11) _"Kami Kame Giri": _**"God Turtle Slice" One of Gamera's most powerful sword attacks, the user swings their sword, seemingly doing nothing before unleashing a delayed and powerful burst of energy seconds after. Unlike Rankyaku, the energy is invisible but causes high wind and is capable of cutting a wide radius, comparable in power to Kaku's Rankyaku: "Amane Dachi"

**(12) _"Final Encore": _**A powerful thrusting technique that emits a strong shockwave, even though it is a thrust of the sword, it focuses more on blunt force because of the shockwave and can break through most defenses.

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Azu: So, those are the gates that Tom-san saw before...**

**Franky: These two were a pain. Least they're better now.**

**Zoro: Get out of here! If you wanna save her, go after her, I can handle this asshole!**

**??: We thought the pirates were being handled by CP9, but looks like we have one right here.**

**Fight to Survive**

**Devon: Okay, I either followed those wrong, or someone's screwing with me!**


	54. Fight to Survive

**Fight to Survive**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: I would like to say that if you notice that I've changed ZoLo to ZoRo in chapters from here on out...I don't know why I've decided to do that, but I have. NO, i will not go back to every fic i have Roronoa mentioned just to change one friggin' letter in his name!**

* * *

"Remind me...again...why...we just did that...Bakanky?"

Franky glared at Azu as he lay on the shore at the bottom of the Judiciary Tower, "It was the only way to get them back to normal!" he pointed to a passed out and soaking wet Chopper and Dusty laying nearby, "It was either that or let them kill each other and anyone else in their way, including your pirate friends!"

Azu coughed out water and sat up, wiping his mouth, "Guess you're right...," he looked up and stared outward at the giant set of doors in the distance, staring at the enormous World Government symbol.

"What is it?" Franky noticed his staring and turned to the doors, "Oh, that. Looks like the Gates of Justice are still closed, so they haven't crossed over yet," he nudged Azu with his foot, "C'mon, we gotta get going,"

Azu ignored his nudging and rose to his feet, his eyes locked on the Gates of Justice in the distance, "So, those are the gates that Tom-san saw before...," his voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat, obviously having a hard time with the sight and the memory of his beloved mentor.

Franky knew what he was most likely feeling now and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I miss him too, kid, but we can't stay here thinking about Tom-san's final sights, we need to worry about the others," he pointed to the passed out Zoans, "These two were a pain. Least they're better now,"

"Yeah," Azu looked down at Dusty and Chopper, "I was wondering what Dusty's big ass form looked like, but I had no idea that Chopper could one have his own,"

"You've seen this before?!"

"My captain and our chef has," Azu stretched and cracked his neck, "I'll tell you about it later, but right now," he placed a foot on Dusty's abdomen and pressed down, making the seawater in her lungs shoot up like a water fountain, "We got stuff to do," Azu looked up at the giant hole in the tower above them, "I just hope they'll be better off since we took care of these two," he reached down and slung Dusty onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Let's go!"

* * *

"I'm surprised that you're not being as a pain in the ass as Nico Robin is for Spanda over there...thankful, but surprised," Davros looked down at his quiet prisoner. She had been quiet, but that didn't mean that she resisted him. Unlike Spanda, he had a firmer grip on his prisoner and he didn't have to resort to using a sword that ate a Devil Fruit to keep her close by.

The co-director of CP9 looked ahead as he traveled up the staircase towards the bridge that led to the Gates of Justice while Spanda had to practically drag Nico Robin along with him.

"Tell me something,"

He looked back to see Kirsty looking up at him, still pretty pissed off at the current situation, "What would you like to know, Miss Chambers?" he asked in a sickening cheerful tone.

"Who were the cultists you mentioned?"

"Oh, those pathetic wastes of life?" Davros scoffed, "Some crazy people who believed that a little girl housed the spirit of a might dragon within her flesh. I thought at the time, I can get rid of a threat and some crazy sick freaks could get their kicks with the blood of a small girl in a ritual," he shrugged, "Easier that way," he looked at her, "Of all things to ask about now, why are you asking about_ them_?"

Kirsty looked away, "I have my own reasons," she muttered.

Davros raised an eyebrow and shook his head, _Girl gets a dragon nickname...people are so ridiculous nowadays._

* * *

Kaku chuckled as he looked down at a bloody and weary-looking Devon. He had fought this swordsman back at Water 7, and he had put up a fight a short time ago, but now he seemed to be losing his touch. He had a lot of wounds, and he was impressed that he didn't pass out or bleed to death from the fight.

Zoro, however, knew that the kid was not only pushing it, but he was being a moron at the same time. Sure, Devon was greatly skilled as a swordsman and had strength that most swordsmen wished they could have, but right now, he was pushing it. He was angry that the World Government kidnapped his girlfriend and had hurt his little brother, and that anger could fuel the fire raging in him to give him a surprising amount of power, but his head wasn't clear, he wasn't thinking straight. It didn't affect him much early on in the fight, but now, it was going to cost him his life if he didn't get his head out of his ass.

The santoryu master stepped between Devon and Kaku, his eyes set on the giraffe-zoan ahead.

"Demon King,"

Devon looked up at him, wincing at the injuries he had, "Y-Yeah?"

"Get out of here,"

"W-wait, what?"

"Get out of here!" Zoro repeated, gripping his katana, "If you wanna save her, go after her, I can handle this asshole!"

Devon glared, "I'm not backing away from this fight!"

"I know that you're fighting for her, I can understand that, but what good are you to her if you die?!" Zoro gave his own glare at him, "I can handle this guy, so go on! I'll cover you if he goes after you!"

"But-,"

"DAMMIT DEMON! What's more important: Your woman or your pride?!"

Devon held his tongue and looked at the battlefield.

"You're injured, but you're still strong. If you keep this up, you will die before you can save her, but if you leave right now and leave this to me, you can get to her before she passes through the Gate of Justice,"

The blonde nittoryu user was quiet for a few moments, smiled, then stood, sheathing his weapons, "Thanks, Zoro. Kick his ass, hm?"

"You got it,"

Devon turned and bolted for the hole in the wall that Chopper and Dusty had made in their entrance. He stopped short and turned back, "Sanji's wrong, you're not a heartless bastard are ya, Marimo?"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"Almost there...have to get there...we're the only ones who can stop them right now!"

"You're hurt-!"

"So are you, so shut the hell up and keep moving!!"

* * *

_Okay, so where the hell do I go from here?_ Devon wondered after finding himself in the office of CP9, _I know they were here, and then those guys spread out...so where did the bastards go with Robin and Kirsty?_ he turned and headed out of the office, _Where do I go from here?_

_'You know, it'd be so much easier if-'_

_Not now, Thrymr, I'm thinking!_

_'And I'm trying to help-'_

_I said not now!_ Devon looked down at the wound where he crammed the Soul Fragment of Muspelheim into his body again, _We may be one again right now, but please!_

A sigh echoed in his head, _'Fine, go through all that, but don't complain to me if something blows up in your face,'_

Devon rolled his eyes and found himself running around the Tower of Justice, catching sight of the damage his nakama and the Straw Hats had been doing. It took him a short time to get to the bottom level, but when he did, he saw that some of the wall had yellow arrows on them, and they were so freshly painted, the paint was still dribbling down the stone.

_Well, that's convenient..._ Devon looked down the direction the arrows pointed, _Wonder who painted that?_

_'Sure, go down the path that could very well be a trap! Geez, Zoro was right, you are being stupid right now'_

_SHUT UP! I AM IN NO MOOD!!_

_'I know that!'_

"Freeze! Hands up, pirate!"

Oh, you must be kidding me... Devon rolled his eyes and turned to see a large group of armed government agents in black standing behind him, rifles and pistols aimed at him.

The apparent leader smirked and crossed his arms, "We thought the pirates were being handled by CP9, but it looks like we have one right here!"

"Sir! I recognize this man, he's the Demon King!"

"The guy who ruled at Slayheim?!"

"Yeah, I read about him in a report!"

_Man, I didn't think that place would be this famous..._ Devon sweatdropped a little, _Either that or these guys are serious bookworms. If they are..._ he grinned, _...that means that they can't fight all that well!_

"We said don't move!"

"I didn't move!"

"You smiled, you moved!"

"You're kidding me...," Devon reached for his swords, "This is moving-,"

"FREEZE, DAMMIT!"

"...and this is called taking a sword out...,"

"OPEN FIRE!"

Every agent fired every bit of ammunition they had...on the empty wall in front of them.

The leader gawked, "W-Where is the bastard?!"

"S-Sir...,"

"Eh?!" he looked around and let out a strangled cry when he watched the other agents fall over, bleeding from large wounds, "How the hell-?!" he stopped when he felt the cold steel of a sword press up against his throat.

"Now, how about we try this again?" Devon hissed in his ear, "Hm?"

A loud, high-pitched sound came from above and Devon looked up to see a flash of light appear on the level where Zoro and Kaku were fighting.

_What the hell was **that**?_

* * *

"Finally, we're here!"

Kirsty steadied herself as the building shook and she looked up as she, Robin, Davros and Spanda now stood on the Bridge of Hestitation. In the distance, Kirsty saw the gigantic Gates of Justice opening, the huge doors already showing a large crack in the doorway.

"Oi, Gate guards!" Spandam shouted into his Den-Den Mushi, "Is everything ready?"

**"Yessir! We await your arrival-,"**

Spandam frowned, "Not that! You're supposed to come out and greet us, the heroes of the World Government!"

**"Y-Yes sir! Sorry, sir!"**

"Idiots...can't do anything right!" the mask-wearing director muttered as he pocketed the Den Den Mushi.

Davros shook his head and began walking, keeping a firm hold on a now struggling Kirsty.

_**Now** she puts up a fight..._ Davros looked at his prisoner as he gained a lead on Spandam, "You were saving your strength so you can put everything you have to stall for time, Miss Chambers? I hate to say it, but that's futile. Your nakama are not coming for you, in fact I think most of them have been slaughtered by CP9 right now,"

"Shut your mouth!" Kirsty spat at him, "No one can kill my nakama! Axe is strong as hell, they all are! When they get here, Devon is gonna kill you slowly!"

"What makes you think he's strong enough to withstand CP9?"

"Because he is the son of pirates!"

"So is Axe, that doesn't make him strong," Davros chuckled and pulled hard, "I thin once I'm done with this bit of the mess, I'll put out a search for that old witch who lied...then again, she could be dead, but just in case, I think I'll hunt her down as well,"

_Oh, **hell** no!_

Davros felt her stop and came to a stop himself, We really don't have time for this, Miss Chambers, we need to go," he turned to her, but got a hard kick upside his head instead. He released her and fell to the stone underneath, feeling some of his blood trickle down his head.

Kirsty, her leg still raised, glared daggers down at him.

"Stupid...bitch...," Davros slowly sat up and raised a hand to his head, smearing the blood a little, "It doesn't matter if you try and fight me right here, there's no way you can get back to your friends before the Buster Call...besides, those men?" he jerked a thumb behind him, gesturing to a large group of armed men just beyond a small gate ahead, "They'd put you down before you even left the bridge,"

Kirsty launched another kick, but this time Davros caught her foot and twisted hard, forcing her to spin in the air a little until she landed on her back. The doctor blinked, trying to get the stars in front of her eyes to disappear as quickly as possible. While she was disoriented, Davros took this chance to recover. He stood up, grabbed one of her ankles and began to drag her along the bridge.

_No you don't! I ain't going without a fight!_ Kirsty looked around desperately, _Okay, I have no other choice! This is gonna hurt..._ she shut her eyes tightly and let her ki level rise like crazy, setting off the strange collar around her neck. The increase in ki level set the collar off and seconds later, a more intense level of electricity began to course through her body. She screamed, but beared with it so she could hear the startled scream escape Davros' mouth. The CP9 co-director released her leg and glared at her, holding his arm while some of his hair stood up on end.

"Clever girl...,"

Kirsty could only grin, _I got to him. I can stall a little bit longer, but I can't keep going with that plan, sooner or later the electricity's gonna get to me!_

* * *

"Finally, we're here. Everything ready?"

"Yes, but the other keys,"

"Don't worry about them...hehe...,"

"WHEN DID YOU-?!"

"It helps to know a speedy guy, now shut up and get set up, we don't have much time left!"

* * *

"Okay, I either followed those wrong, or someone's screwing with me!"

Devon looked around at the mass of whirlpools and the piles of rubble around him. After "interrogating" the Government agent, the nittoryu user learned that the way to the Bridge was in the direction that the painted arrows were going in. He had, or thought he had, followed the arrows correctly, but here he was, outside at the base of the tower.

Sighing, he pulled _Water Moon_ out and let the strange power heal his wounds, "Dunno why I didn't think of this in the first place,"

_'Tried to tell ya...moron,'_

"Thrymr, I-," a loud explosion made Devon look up to see a cloud of dark smoke and flame rise up from the Bridge of Hesitation in the distance, "What in the name of Odin was _that_?!"

'Looks like something with boom-boom,'

"Yeah...wait a minute! Thrymr, I got an idea!"

_'Is it something like...this?'_

Devon paused for a few moments, listening to his partner's idea, then facefaulted, "Well, why the hell didn't you say _that_ in the first place!?"

_'I tried to, but you wouldn't listen, because you're a moron right now!'_

"Oi oi oi...,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, think I'll end it there. -sits back- For some reason I'm having some difficulty deciding some stuff regarding the upcoming chapters, but I will hopefully pull through it. Pretty much all there's left is the Bridge battle, combined crew effort and Axe's fight. I also plan on showing some other stuff, like them noticing Lucci's fight when it calls for it, but I think I can pull this off for now...as for anyone wondering why Devon didn't go all demon-y with Thrymr back in his body...well, you know how he is, especially now!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Davros: My leg! Where'd that come from?!**

**Spandam: You guys...you beat CP9?! I bet you just took them and ran away!**

**Niri: So, this is the feared Buster Call...my God...**

**Axe: That voice again!**

**Rain of Fire! The Buster Call Begins!  
**

**Mara: What are you?**


	55. Rain of Fire! The Buster Call Begins

**Rain of Fire! The Buster Call Begins!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The explosion on the end of the Bridge, the end that was closest to the Tower of Justice, was the result of Spandam setting up a booby-trap should anyone actually get past CP9. Sure enough, the bomb went off and everyone watched as a blue-haired, muscle-bound person fell into the water below.

Spandam laughed, "Cutty Flam? Glad I expected that, that landmine got him good!"

Davros shook his head, "The one good thing you've done, Spanda," he hauled Kirsty up by her hair and grabbed her arm, "Let's try this again,"

Kirsty, worn out from the multiple attempts to shock Davros, tried to fight but it was more difficult now than before. As she struggled, she could hear Spandam go on and on about how he was going to be a hero to the world as they drew closer to the small gate ahead.

_Guys...hurry! Please, you're running out of time!_ she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes, _HURRY!!_

"Watch carefully! This first step will be the first step of the hero who will go down in history!" Spandam laughed as he dragged his own prisoner closer to the gate, "The first-,"

He never finished that sentence. He was cut off as the back of him exploded and he was sent flying through the gate and down the flight of stone steps below.

Davros stared, "What the hell-?" he too was cut off, but for another reason. Something flew past Kirsty and Davros released the White Dragon before falling over, holding his now bloody thigh which was sporting a fresh bullet wound, "My leg! Where'd that come from!?"

* * *

"Nice shot!"

"Thanks. Target was a bit off...gotta get this thing tuned up, but I'm just glad I could get him from here,"

"Looks like they're searching for us,"

"Yeah...take 'em out,"

"Yosh!"

* * *

Robin and Kirsty watched as one by one, the Marines that began to flood the Bridge of Hesitation were put down by similar attacks and wounds that knocked Davros and Spandam off their asses.

"Where the hell is it coming from!?" a Marine demanded, "There's no one here!"

Davros growled as he hopped onto one leg, putting his weight on that one as he grabbed Kirsty again, this time bringing her close to him to use as a human shield to protect him from the mysterious attacks.

"I don't know where that's coming from, but it doesn't take a genius to know who is attacking us," he hissed in her ear, "They got my leg, but if they want to finish me off, they'll have to risk hitting you and with those cuffs on you, they'll end up killing you trying to get to me!"

"Where's that coming from!?" a now angry Spandam demanded as he ran back up the stairs, ignoring two more Marines who were taken out.

"Sir!" a Marine nearby lowered his pair of binoculars and pointed back the way the co-Directors had come from, towards a certain building in the distance.

"What?! Where?!" Spandam followed the Marine's finger and let out a shriek, "THE TOWER OF JUSTICE?!"

"The _roof_ of the Tower of Justice!"

"What the hell can they do from there?!"

Davros frowned and squinted to see two figures standing on top of the Tower of Justice, "So that's where they are. Well, no matter, we're still sa-,"

Again, he was cut off suddenly and again he released Kirsty and fell to the ground, but this time instead of holding his leg, he had a hand over his eyes, screaming.

Kirsty looked back at him, surprised, "What-?"

"MY EYES!" he screamed, "THEY SHOT MY FUCKING EYES!"

Nice shot... Kirsty turned back and bolted for Robin, "Move, Robin, move!"

Robin nodded, rose to her feet and the two criminals ran for safety on the other end of the bridge.

"They're escaping! Nico Robin and the White Dragon are escaping!"

"Don't let them get away!" Spandam screamed, recovering from another attack, "Shoot them to death without killing them!"

The Marines around him stared like he was crazy, but raised their rifles anyway.

They had easy targets, since there was no where left to run, but they had an even easier target when Kirsty tripped and fell over as Robin kept running, not noticing what had happened.

"Ready...,"

"ROBIN!"

Nico Robin stopped and looked back to see Kirsty on the ground while the Marines aimed for them.

"Aim...!"

"Get up!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"FIRE!!"

Kirsty pressed herself against the stone and Robin doubled over, hoping to dodge the oncoming hail of bullets. Kirsty prayed with all her heart that she and Robin would live through this. But, something strange happened as she waited for the bullets to hit her. She expected to feel pain, she expected to hear Robin scream, but all that happened was a wind that blew by her followed by the sound of bullets hitting something metallic. A few moments later, she realized that she was no longer feeling the stone that made the Bridge of Hesitation.

What...what's going on? Am I dead? What happened? Kirsty slowly opened an eye to see what was going on, but when she did, she got a big surprise. Franky had appeared out of nowhere and had apparently taken on the barrage of rifle bullets which now lay harmlessly at his feet. But what had surprised her more than anything else was the fact that she was not even on the Bridge anymore! In fact, she found herself in the air above the Bridge!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Glad to see you're okay,"

She froze, _That voice...!_ she turned her head around and her eyes widened when she saw Devon standing there. He was holding her under his arm, and had apparently saved her from the bullets. Before she could ask on how he did it, she caught sight of large wings that were currently folding behind his back.

"What the hell, Devon?!"

Devon looked down at her, "Didn't I tell you that I could fly?"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh," Devon went quiet for a moment, "Hey, Kirsty, I can fly,"

"I can see that, but...but...," Kirsty shook her head, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it for now," Devon looked down at Franky, "Luckily he's here. On my way over, I didn't see anyone else. Strange though, I thought DJ would've made it here at least, given his speed...," he shrugged, "Then again, trusting Macleod of all people to do something is kinda asking for a lot,"

"But-!"

"Hold that thought. Oi! Franky!"

The cyborg looked up to them, "What?"

Devon gripped the back of Kirsty's clothes and lifted her above his head as far as he could lift her.

"D-Devon...w-what are you doing?"

Franky raised an eyebrow, "What are...," he trailed off, blinking, "Oh, are you kidding me?!"

"Look, Devon, whatever you are planning on doing, just think-,"

"CATCH, FRANKY!" Devon pulled his arm back and with surprising strength, he threw his girlfriend across the bridge towards the other end where Franky and Robin were.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirsty screamed as she flew like a rocket through the air, "DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!"

She collided with Franky, knocking him on his back.

"...sorry...,"

"I'm gonna kill that man of yours...,"

"Not if I kill him first...,"

* * *

Niri lowered her smoking rifle, "That'll teach you assholes to mess with a friend of mine," she hissed, pulling the bolt back, causing an empty shell to fly out so she could reload, "We ain't done yet, Sogeking,"

The masked hero nodded and held up a Den Den Mushi, "Franky-kun, Franky-kun, can you hear me?"

**"Eh? It's coming from this Den-Den Mushi,"**

Niri facefaulted, _He's thick..._

"I got this from Nami," Sogeking explained, "Listen, Franky, there should be a big red cloth near you, do you see it?"

**"Uh...yeah, yeah, I see it!"**

"With the two keys you have on you, and the keys we collected thanks to the others, you should have all the keys,"

A loud scream came over the Den Den Mushi.

**"_All _the keys?! Does that mean you guys beat every one of the CP9 in the Tower of Justice?!"** Spandam demanded on the other end of the line, **"That's not possible! You guys..._you_ beat CP9?! I bet you just took them and ran away!"**

Niri aimed her rifle, "Think Spandam will miss one of his testicles, because I won't,"

Sogeking snickered under his mask.

The two of them watched as their friends were freed from their Seastone handcuffs.

**"Hey, we gotta problem, there's no key for the collar on this chick!"**

"I got it," Niri aimed carefully and fired off a shot, "There we go,"

**"NIRI!! YOU BE CAREFUL YOU ALMOST TOOK OFF MY HEAD WITH THAT ONE!"** Kirsty screamed through the Den Den Mushi.

"Sorry, can't hear you, bad reception," Niri lowered her rifle and stood there for a few moments, taking in the sight of the fully opened Gates of Justice, Still can't believe that it's come to this, of all things to save nakama. It's gonna be one helluva trip from this day forward...

An explosion from the side made her turn her head to see part of the gate that surrounded the entire area. She took a sharp breath and watched as dark forms were seen through the thick fog that poured in from the Gates of Justice. She knew what those were, and she knew what was coming.

"So, this is the feared Buster Call...," she fell to her knees, awestruck, "...my God...,"

* * *

Axe hit the floor again after Mara landed a hard kick to his stomach. He rolled over and coughed out blood, holding his side.

_She keeps me away from my axe...why? Does she know what it can do and doesn't want me to use it against her, or what? I don't understand this psycho..._

_**You don't have to understand her, you just have to beat her.**_

_Yeah, easier said than done, but..._ Axe stopped for a moment, _That voice again!_

_**Yes, me again! You're stronger than this, so why don't you go and use that new power of yours to beat the crap out of this enemy?!**_

_Because I don't listen to voices in my head..._ Axe jumped to his feet, glaring at Mara, who looked as banged up as he did, if not a little less. She was quicker than he expected, probably due to the Rokushiki training or the Devil Fruit she ate, he couldn't be sure, but because of _that_, he had a harder time landing blows on her than she did landing blows on him.

_I__ gotta end this soon! Judging from the sounds and the shakes, the Buster Call has just started outside!_

_**Then use it!**_

* * *

"Azu! Azu! Keep up!"

Azu growled as he chased after Kokoro and the others with Dusty on his back, "I'm coming as fast as I can, Chimney, don't rush me! It's hard to run with this chick on my back!"

"Slowpoke, slowpoke, slowpoke!"

"Kokoro-san, I'm gonna...kill...your...," Azu slowed to a stop when the underground tunnel they were running through began to shake violently, "...okay, what the hell is that?"

The answer came in the form of a huge wall of seawater that came rushing towards them.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Azu turned on his heels and began to run like a bat out of Hell, "WOMEN AND PERVERTS FIRST!!"

* * *

"I can't believe the World Government had such a hard time taking your people out. If they all were anything like you, it shouldn't have been that hard to wipe them out like they did! I guess the Samuel clan was the weakest of the three pirate crews all those years ago! That doesn't surprise me since they couldn't win against Roger or Whitebeard, and it doesn't surprise me that you're nowhere close to winning this fight!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!!"

In the blink of an eye, Mara saw something dart out from the debris she had thrown the pirate captain into and found herself flying high into the air, through the roof of the floor that they were occupying. Lucci and Luffy, who had come up a short time before to avoid flooding seawater in the floor below. stopped momentarily to see a blur shoot up to a newly made hole in the ceiling, wrenching the axe that was stuck in the floor out as it went by.

Up top, a stunned Mara lay on her hybrid back, her eyes wide.

_Where the hell did **that** come from?!_ she sat up and saw Axe standing in front of her, looking very different now. Aside from the large axe over his shoulder, the pirate captain's flesh had gone from it's normal tone, to something that looked like it had been dipped in glass or something. Axe's hair and gone from black to a silvery color, his eyes had changed to a brilliant blue color, and the new flesh shined beautifully.

Mara rose to her feet, wincing after the attack that Axe had just given her. She glared at him as he calmly hefted his large weapon over his shoulder.

"What are you?"

"I'm the man who's gonna kick your ass, Furry Girl,"

_That was just a cheap shot, there's no way he can do that again!_ Mara ran for him, her arms pulled back, _"Shigan-,"_

_"Diamond Shoot,"_

Mara doubled over, eyes bugging out of her head after Axe rammed his leg and foot into her abdomen.

_"Diamond Crush,"_ Axe pulled his foot out and brought it down hard on the back of Mara's head, sending the female CP9 through the roof and down below into the room below. He looked into the hole to see her land in the middle of Lucci's and Luffy's fight. However, that didn't seem to affect the other two opponents. In fact the other two seemed to ignore her completely.

Axe cracked his neck, "Now we can start the_ real_ fight...,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, as you can see, I've skipped around different areas and whatnot. The reason I've done this is to show what everyone else is doing and because I know the Bridge and Axe's fight is what most people are wanting, I thought I'd go with that more importantly. Speaking of, there are two CP9 fights that I know of regarding Lucci and though Axe is fighting Mara, I don't know if I can make it as good as both the original and the battle scene in Legacy of the Assassin, written by Rayo Verrani, they're just so good! So, if they seem kind of...less than that level, I'm sorry.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Devon: Franky, we gotta hold the Bridge for now!**

**Kirsty: You want me, well come and get me, you bastards!**

**Azu: THE HOT MENTAL IMAGE OF MERMAIDS HAS BEEN DESTROYED!**

**Mara: You...you shouldn't be...this strong...!**

**Proud Legacy! Rage of Samuel D. Axe!**

**Axe: DON'T YOU EVER MOCK MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN, YOU GOVERNMENT BITCH!!**


	56. Proud Legacy! Rage of Samuel D Axe!

**Proud Legacy! Rage of Samuel D. Axe!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Wow, looking at reviews, a LOT of ya'll are rooting for Axe's victory...but then again, this is his fight and the World Government is evil in this anime, so it's not surprising that ya are! Haha...random! On with the update!**

* * *

The Buster Call, the secret and deadly weapon of the World Government had begun it's attack. Devon, Kirsty and the others watched as the fleet of ten Marine Battleships passed them by and fired every cannon they had on the island of Enies Lobby. Devon had seen a lot of things in his life, but this...this was just horrifying, even for him.

Spandam let out a laugh, which was impressive considering his face was pretty swollen thanks to Robin's _Seis Fleur Slap_, "When this is all over, I'll be the world's hero! Even the mighty Buster Call knows how great I am and it avoids me" he turned to the group of Marines behind him, "Go and capture them already, you idiots!"

Devon scowled and pulled out _Geri_ and _Freki_, "Franky, we gotta hold the Bridge for now!"

"Yosh," Franky flexed his right hand, which had it's flesh-tone cover removed earlier, revealing the giant metal interior, "We haven't come this far to be caught by these bastards,"

"I'm helping too!"

Devon turned to Kirsty, who was stretching her legs, "What? No-,"

"Don't even try and tell me to stay out of this, Devon!" Kirsty cut him off, "After what these assholes have done to me, to Robin, to everyone...they deserve a major ass-kicking from everyone, and that includes me!"

Devon looked at her for a long moment, then grinned.

"What? Devon, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're cute when you're badass,"

Franky rolled his eyes, "Focus, baka!"

Kirsty looked ahead, flexing her hands, ready to fight, "Let's do this," she took a deep breath, "You want me, well come and get me, you bastards!"

A loud explosion, one louder than the gunfire made Devon and Kirsty turn to see something amazing. One of the towers on the other end of the bridge had suddenly burst open on the side, but it was the cause of the explosion that made them stare in shock.

It was a gigantic fist.

"Holy...,"

"...shit,"

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"

Using _Geppou_ to hover high into the air, Axe looked down at the tower he was just standing on a short time ago to see the giant fist plow through the side of the tower.

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted as he bounced on air, "When the hell did you learn how to do_ that_?!"

"YOU BASTARD!!"

Axe turned to get a hard kick in the face. Even though he was still in his diamond form, there was enough force to send him clear over the main building on the bridge and crash through the tower on the other side of the bridge. He crashed through the roof and landed on the floor after plowing through a large number of crates.

Coughing, he sat up and dusted himself off, "Was hoping that Luffy's giant hand had knocked her clear out of the way,"

"You annoying little fly...,"

Axe looked up to see Mara standing in front of him, her eyes seeming to glow red, still in her hybrid-jaguar form, "Back for more, eh pussycat?"

_"Rankyaku - Gaichou,"_

_Please..._ Axe flipped over onto his hands and spun around, _"Rankyaku - Halo de Ange!"_ he launched a spinning air-blade, "You can't beat me, Mara, I'm stronger than you give me credit for!"

"We'll see about that," Mara rushed up to him, _"Shigan - Ouren,"_ her hand became a blur as she rapidly poked Axe in the chest with her clawed finger, but due to his diamond hide, all it did was make her claws slip and scratch without so much as a dent in his body.

"Hehe, my turn!" Axe brought his leg up, smashed Mara under the chin, causing her to back off, disoriented. Taking this chance, Axe shot up into the air and one of his legs became a blur like Mara's hand did earlier, _"Rankyaku - Domeange Judgment!"_

Three large air-blades soared through the air and each one landed on Mara, making a huge tear into both her body and her CP9 uniform. She glared up at him, "You bastard!" she shrieked, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Hell I am! _Diamond Missile!_"

* * *

When Azu caught up with Kokoro and the others, he thought that it was going to get better from here on out. He thought he'd just have to carry Dusty to the Bridge and then it'll be taken from there. What he, or anyone else for that matter, didn't expect was the massive amount of water that flooded the underground tunnel that they were walking in.

Unable to escape the flood, he and the rest of the pirates were now struggling for their very lives as the strong current of water pushed them back.

_Man, this sucks!_ he looked around desperately, holding his breath, _I'm a good swimmer, but I can't make it through this! I thought that if we were all gonna die here at the Government's Island, it'd be by gunfire, cannonfire, or at the hands of CP9, not by drowning!_

The current picked up and he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Azu's oxygen escaped in bubbles that leaked out of his mouth and nose as his vision began to go dark.

_Tom-san...I'm...sorry..._

Suddenly, something happened. Azu felt a sharp tug and through the dim vision he had, he could see two large things dragging him and what appeared to be the other pirates through the water, towards their original destination. One of them was Herman.

_Oh that's right, we have a Fish-Man as a nakama!_ if Azu could move, he'd slap himself, _But what's the other...?_ he stared at the thing that was dragging the Straw Hats through the water. It had a beautiful, long, pink, scaly tail, and a head of magnificent blonde hair that flowed behind it.

_No friggin' way!_ his eyes widened, _It's a mermaid! Am I still hallucinating here, or-?_

"NGA GA GA GA! Don't worry, guys, we won't let you drown! Keep going, Lobster-Man!"

It was Kokoro-san! She was using her clothes to carry the Straw-Hats behind her in order to save them. One by one, everyone who was being saved went into shock, bubbles exploding from their mouths and nose.

Azu was the worst case aside from Sanji, _THE HOT MENTAL IMAGE OF MERMAIDS HAS BEEN DESTROYED!_ he screamed in his head, _TAKE ME NOW EIGHT GODS, I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!!_

* * *

What the hell is this man? He's not a normal man...he's not human!

Mara, reverted to her human form, breathed heavily as Axe stood over her. She coughed, blood spitting out onto her enemy's shoes.

"You...you shouldn't be...this strong!" she sputtered, "What the hell are you?"

"A survivor, like Lucci said," Axe reached down and grabbed Mara's hair, hauling her up and off her feet, the Devil Fruit user wincing as she dangled there, "I am the son of the Samuel pirate clan, and I am honored to carry that name! I am proud to be descended from pirates who once journeyed these seas with Gold Roger and Whitebeard themselves,"

Mara glared at him and chuckled weakly, "What do you have to be proud of, Axe?" she hissed, "You're all the same! You're all a bunch of evil, cursed people who wander this world, infecting its people with ideals and who knows what else!"

Axe growled and released her hair, but before she could fall to her feet, he lunged out, grabbed her throat and rammed her into the nearest wall.

"The only true evils of this world are the Government and the demons that haunt me, the demons that follow me in my shadow. Compared to them...compared to _you_...," he broke out into a smile, "I am a saint,"

"You're a dead man," Mara brought up her hands, _"Juushigan!"_ she thrust her hands outward, and to his surprise, Axe felt pain in his front.

Glancing down, he noticed that he had reverted to his normal , hard-skinned body.

_Shit! I still need practice with the diamond ability of my Devil Fruit!_ he glared up at her, _I thought I had that under control, but it looks like I was wrong..._

Mara jerked her hands to the side, twisting her fingers inside his abdomen. With this pain, Axe was forced to release Mara and pull away, holding his wounds.

_Shit...!_

"Since I got your attention, lemme show you something," Mara transformed back to her hybrid form, "I've learned so much stuff from Lucci-kun, but not everything he knows. Did you know that he is a master of Rokushiki?"

"Did you know I could give a shit!?"

"When you master Rokushiki, you can use the ultimate attack of _Rokuougan_. That attack does destructive damage to you internally, meaning that it can kill you from the inside without a single mark on the outside of your body!"

_Sounds like the Impact Dials of Skypeia..._ Axe looked up through the hole of the tower they were in, _Hope Luffy doesn't run into **that**! Still, that'd be nice to learn...  
_

"I may not know _Rokuougan_ yet, but I know many other of Lucci-kun's techniques. For example...," Mara leapt onto Axe's shoulders, pinning him down onto the floor, _"Shigan - Madara!"_

* * *

"I had...no idea...you were...a mermaid...Kokoro...," Azu panted as he wrung out the sea water from his dreadlocks, "I thought I'd die down there,"

"Nga ga ga ga! Don't worry, we wouldn't let you drown!"

I wasn't talking about death by drowning, I was talking about dying to due shock that one of the babes of legend...Kokoro's one of them! he turned away, tears rolling down his cheeks, This sucks!

The Straw Hats and Axe-Heads sat on the recently overtaken Marine convoy ship that Franky and the others had liberated for their escape. Each member of the crews greeted the sight of their long-sought nakama with open arms and teary eyes. Robin and Kirsty welcomed each one with the same amount of joy as the ones hugging them gave them.

When the pleasantries were given out, they all stepped out onto the bridge and looked at the carnage that Enies Lobby had been thrown into thanks to the Buster Call that Spandam had accidently deployed.

_I can't but wonder if my father ever had to use a Buster Call, or even participated in one..._ Niri looked around, _I wonder if Chizuru's dad did too?_

_Not that I'm aware of, and that's saying something..._

Niri glanced at Chizuru, who shot a grin at her. Niri returned the smile and watched all kinds of damage was done to the area. There were loud reports of people being killed, whether there were survivors or not on Enies Lobby, etc etc. What she had witnessed and was witnessing ever since she and the others had arrived at this Government island...she learned a great deal more about the supposed Government she once wished to serve like her father had long ago.

"Uh...guys, we have a problem!"

* * *

The tower shook and Mara looked up at the falling bits of rubble from the already present hole in the ceiling, "What the hell are they doing out there, don't they know we're in here fighting?"

_If they do, then they're either trying to distract us or make sure we can't get out.._. Axe turned his head, _I should've just cut her open with my axe!_

"Don't even think about it," Mara's tail wrapped around his neck and lifted the wounded captain above the ground, like he had done to her before, "I do have a question though. You've had that for quite awhile on you in this fight, but all you've done is exchange Rokushiki with me. Why?"

"Because I think that that weapon of mine...has one person in mind to cleave into. Besides, the only practice with Rokushiki I ever get would be Rayo-aniki. I think this is a good test of my skills, going up against other people who have it besides him!"

Mara shook her head, "It doesn't matter because today, here, you and your friends will die a very painful death. We will take Nico Robin and the White Dragon to their fates, I will personally kill your nakama, starting with that sniper bitch and that mute runt. Finally, with you gone, all we have to do is look around for your folks. When they go down like the dogs they are, the Samuel name will disappear from this planet forever! Something that should've happened years ago!"

Something in Axe snapped. He had been angered when someone threatened his nakama's lives, and other reasons, but he had never been so angry when he heard the threat and insult against the family he was honored to share a name with. He reached down, grabbed Mara's tail and practically ripped it away from his waist, making the CP9 female scream in both surprise and pain.

Again, without really knowing how it worked, Axe went into his diamond form and with a hard kick, sent Mara flying into the air again, but this time it was much further upward than the last time.

"_Geppou_," he darted towards his target, anger still running through him. As soon as he reached her, he began to pound her with seemingly countless kicks, punches, and other types of blows with incredible speed. He didn't know what was giving him this power and this speed, but he didn't care...he was dealing pain to one who really, really deserved it. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a very tight bear hug, his face inches from hers.

"DON'T YOU EVER MOCK MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN, YOU GOVERNMENT BITCH!!"

* * *

"Niri! Guys, up there!"

Niri and the others turned and saw Devon pointing up at something in the sky. They squinted and saw Axe hovering there with Mara, both of them covered in blood.

"What's going on, is he winning or losing?!"

Niri watched as the two fighters flipped over in mid-air and seemed to rocket downward at a high speed. They plowed into the the tower below them and seconds later, the entire tower seemed to explode, as if it were hit by the Buster Call itself. The pirates watched as the stone debris and rubble flew into the air for a long moment before falling into the water below.

Then...there was nothing.

No movement, or at least that they could see, came from the tower.

"Did...did he win? Did he beat her?!" Azu whispered, "C'mon, Axe, give us a sign!"

_Please, Axe, we've come this far to get Kirsty back, don't let us lose you here!_ Niri pleaded, folding her hands in prayer, _Please...be alive!_

That's when they heard it.

It started out a faint sound, barely audible over the cannonfire of the ships, but then it grew in volume. It was a long, deep sound, something that would usually come from a wild animal.

"Sora, c'mere!"

The Sky Fox bounced over to Niri, who rummaged through the wet equipment pack and pulled out a spyglass. She raised it to her eye and looked through it, scanning the tower's wreckage.

"C'mon, where are you, you rock-bastard, where are you?!" she hissed, "Show yours-I SEE HIM!" she tossed the spyglass to Devon, "In the middle!"

Devon raised the spyglass and looked in that direction to see Axe standing in the middle of the tower, covered in blood and his clothes torn from his battle. He was standing there, his weapon held high above his head, screaming like a demonic beast at the top of his lungs.

He was screaming a victory roar.

Devon lowered the spyglass, "That's our captain,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Yeah, like I said, not as good as canon or the OC fight in Legacy of the Assassin, but I think I did well. As for Axe's diamond form, I'm still working out details on just how good the true power is, so until I get it down, don't expect an almighty, uber pwning power until everything's sorted out. The pwning power he has is good for now, I think...if ya confused, I'm sorry. Also, IF I'm going to have the escape in this next chapter, I'm not sure, I'd like to take a page from Oda and have the Tomahawk show up like how the Merry did for it's crew, but I don't want it to be copying and I don't have any other plans...if anyone has any ideas, please lemme know in reviews.**

**Oh, before I forget, I would like to say that Sega's owner, King of Monsters, has a good fanfic out called _One Piece: Journey of the Midnight_. He has just started and has some great, original stuff in there and I thought I'd let ya'll know if you wanted to try something new.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Niri: Why isn't he coming over?! He's won his battle, so why isn't he doing anything?**

**Herman: Maybe we don't have to fight _here_...!**

**Franky: EH?! WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE?**

**Devon: We may not have another time for this Kirsty...yes or no?  
**

**Pirates vs Buster Call**

**Kirsty: Was wondering where you were hiding, you bastard! EAT THIS!**


	57. Pirates vs The Buster Call

**Pirates vs The Buster Call**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: We are near the end of this fanfic, everyone. Yes, there will be some stuff when they return to Water 7, but it IS near the end of The Secret Power. I've had a lot of fun writing this arc, it's been an idea with me for sometime and...well, I'm just glad that I've been able to do it. Before I begin, I would like to say a few things.**

**YES, I am aware and a little sad myself that Devon didn't have a fight against CP9, but I didn't want fans to be a little ticked that he stole Zoro's epic battle against Kaku, and I was kind of lazy so I couldn't do anything or think of anyone for him to fight. In the next arc though, man is there gonna be some fighting with him!.  
**

**I hadn't really planned on Davros fighting, I originally created him to be a guy in power, like Spanda, but not as stupid or immature...sorry. But if he SHOULD at least try to fight, it'll be very soon. As for the part where ships come for their crews, I think I have the plan set for that.**

**So...yeah, that's it. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**_Slight_ PotC: At Worlds End reference in here.**

* * *

"Okay, something's going on," Niri frowned, folding her arms as she looked at the second tower, "What's up with Axe? Why isn't he coming over?! He's won his battle, so why isn't he doing anything?"

"I don't know, but it looks like he's waiting for something," Franky mused, "And I think I know what,"

She turned to the cyborg, "Hm?"

Azu nodded, tapping his foot, "He's waiting for Straw Hat to win his own battle with Lucci. Don't forget, Niri, Axe has his own issues with Lucci and while he can't fight him himself, I think he wants to be close when he gets his ass handed to him,"

"Or to pick up where Luffy left off if Lucci manages to beat him down,"

The martial artist grinned, "Yeah, like _that_ would happen,"

**"All ships, battle formation around the Bridge of Hesitation!"** a voice announced on a nearby battleship called out as the ships moved closer to them and the Bridge, **"On the Bridge and the convoy ship are, including Pirate Hunter Zoro, Nico Robin, Devon the Demon King, White Dragon Kirsty, a total of at least twenty pirates!"**

_Man, are there really that many of us?_ Kirsty looked around at their numbers, _Geez..._

**"We believe that they are the main force responsible for the defeat of CP9 in the Tower of Justice!"**

Zoro gripped his sword, "They're coming to get Robin back,"

"Same with Kirsty," Devon muttered, taking his own sword, "We won't let 'em though, we've come this far, we ain't letting them win now! Oh, by the way," he turned to Kirsty and tossed a large object to her, "Catch!"

Kirsty quickly caught the object and looked at it. It was her doctor's coat, the one she had left on Devon when she left Water 7. She looked up at him, "Devon...you kept it?"

"Had to, our doctor can't do without her coat. I had someone keep an eye on it when we hit land. Look inside,"

"Inside?" Kirsty unfolded her coat and gasped when she saw her golden sai inside the folds of the coat, "You brought them-?"

"Again, I had to,"

"Oi, guys, look!" Sogeking pointed to the tower where Lucci and Luffy were waiting for them. The Straw Hats ran over to see what was going on while the able-bodied Axe-Heads gathered. DJ darted over to the convoy ship where Robin, Nami, Dusty and the others were waiting. He knelt down beside the kitsune girl, "Dusty-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I...I can't move, DJ-kun," she groaned, "This isn't like the first time I used that, I can't move at all!"

"That means you can't fight in this," he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, "It's okay, I'll stay around here and make sure that they don't get you,"

"Thank you, DJ-kun,"

DJ nodded and stood up, unsheathing Raikiri, "Robin-chan, Nami-san," he looked at the two other women nearby, "Looks like we're defending the convoy ship,"

The two Straw-Hats nodded in agreement.

**"Lieutenant Commanders and ranks below, stay behind,"** a deeper voice ordered over the Den-Den system on the nearest battleship, **"Captains and Commanders, the 200 elite fighters, put an end to this quickly!"**

Sogeking snapped his head up to see the sides of the two battleships flanking the bridge had hundreds of mantle-wearing Marines standing at the ready, "Captain? Isn't that the same as that Smoker guy?!"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Devon grinned confidently, "I've had my taste of Marine Captains,"

"Just like I've had with a certain Commander," Chizuru pulled out her knives and took a deep breath, "Ready?"

Zoro looked around, "200 elite...I guess that means that they're scared of us,"

"ALL MEN! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

The 200 fighters let out a group battle-cry, which echoed all around the Bridge of Hesitation.

"Stop showing off and let's get to fighting already!" Zoro muttered under his breath.

Sogeking gulped.

"This'll be fun," Franky stretched his arms a little, "I'll go all out again,"

Azu pulled out the secured last bottle of Black Rum he had on him and uncorked it, taking a swig, "This is for Tom-san, and for Bakaburg,"

The cyborg nodded.

"We'll take all of them on here no matter what!" Zoro shouted, pulling out his katana, "We'll hold them off until Luffy gets here!"

_Same with Axe_ Niri looked back at the tower, _We sure could use your help here, you idiot!_

"We need to get off the convoy ship," Nami realized, gripping her Perfect Clima Tact, "If it gets damaged, we won't be able to leave!"

"I won't be captured again!" Robin held up her hands, "Not ever again!"

"Don't worry, Dusty-chan, I'll be here to protect you!"

"GET THEM!!"

The Marines shouted and leapt off the ships, dotting the sky above the Bridge as they descended on the pirates.

"Recover Nico Robin and the White Dragon!"

Franky scoffed, "You think after everything we went through to get them back, we'll just hand them over? Screw you!"

"200 Marines...," Zoro gripped his blades, "Sounds good!"

"Agree with ya there, Marimo," Devon swiped the air, "Ready, Kirsty?"

Kirsty spun her weapons around, getting the feeling back into her hands after so long, "Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Bring them on!"

Pingu honked and bounced, looking royally pissed off.

Niri cracked her neck, "Take a friend of mine, I'll show you the meaning of pain!"

"AAH!" Azu sighed after taking more of the Black Rum into his system, a redness covering his face, "Awright, let'sh go!"

"I didn't break someone's jaw for this to happen," Herman donned arm shields, "Bring it!"

Franky lifted his arm, "_Weapons Left!_" he cried as his hand snapped back and a large shell fired outward, colliding with a number of oncoming Marines.

"Taking them out one by one will take too long," Zoro darted forward and leapt into the air, cutting down a large group of Marines with his three katana, "I'll finish this now!"

"Don't hog all the fun, Zoro!" Devon swung his own blades, "_Vanaheimr, Tusen Jewels!_" he shouted, sending a large number of glowing shards through the air, knocking quite a few Marines out of mid-air.

Sogeking pulled back Kabuto's pouch, "I'll show you Sogeking's power! _Himawari Star!_"

A large Marine fired a cannon, aiming for Niri, but Franky stepped in and blocked it with his _Hoshi Shield_.

"Oh, you want a shooting match, huh?" he turned to Niri, "Can you shoot?"

"If you can buy me time, I can try and dry my stuff so I can shoot,"

"You got it," Franky looked back at the Marine with the cannon, who had just fired another shel, which had bounced off Franky's Shield, "That won't work! _Weapons Left!_"

The Marine jumped into the air, dodging the attack.

"You're not getting away," Franky lifted his other arm, "Strong Right!" his hand shot out and forward, wrapping itself around the Marine. Franky grinned and pulled hard on the chain connecting his hand to his arm, slamming the Marine down onto another group of Marines in the distance.

"_Aragosta Pinball!_" Herman rolled into a ball and sped up and down the Bridge, ramming himself into as many Marines as he could, knocking a lot off the Bridge as he did so. He unfurled himself, but only to see that the ones he didn't knock off were getting back on their feet and advancing on him.

_Oh c'mon...how strong are these guys?!_ he looked around with his stalks, _They just keep coming and we're running out of room on the Bridge, so fighting's gonna be tight._ He kept looking around until his eyes locked on the nearest battle ship.

_They said the elite group of fighters were on the Bridge, so the weaker numbers are on the ship..._ he moved his stalk to see Azu flip over a handful of Marines before back-kicking them while Pingu defended Niri until her things dried, _Maybe we don't have to fight **here**...!_

It dawned on him. An idea came to him and after a few seconds of thinking, he dashed for his nakama.

"Niri! Azu! Come with me!"

The two pirates turned to ask what he was doing, but was prevented by Herman grabbing them and jumping off the Bridge into the seawater below.

Austin saw them from his place on the convoy ship, fitting his gloves, _What the hell are they doing, committing suicide!?_ he thought as a large force of Marines charged down the stairs towards them, _Well, whatever they're doing, we have our own problems._

Nami charged forward, her Clima-Tact swinging, "_Thunder Charge!_" she swung her weapon hard, shocking the Marines and knocking them off their feet, "_Swing Arm!_"

"Yeah! Go Nami-san!" DJ cheered before seeing another force of Marines appear ahead, "Look out, Nami-san!"

She dispatched them with a Thunderbolt Tempo, while Robin took care of yet another group that came after that one with her Devil Fruit abilities.

"Save some for me!" DJ charged, "Seriously!"

Austin shook his head and stood in front of Dusty and the others, just in case any came through, We'll show you what we can do, Marine bastards!

* * *

Meanwhile, after climbing on the outside of one of the battleships and infiltrating one of the lower gun decks, Herman and his nakama moved around while the Marines were distracted with the battle. With his swimming skills, Niri's know-how on explosives and Azu's intelligence on any kind of ship out there, they had a plan to even the playing field...or at least cause some real damage.

"I jush wish-hic-that you shaid we do thish-hic-before I drank the Rum," Azu belched as he pointed where to place the gunpowder, "Now the rum ish gone...," he grabbed Herman and shook him, "Why ish Rum gone?!"

"Because you drank it, you idiot!" Herman brushed him off, "How's it coming Niri?"

"Almost done with this part," Niri went back and forth, making a trail of gunpowder, "All we need now is a match to light the stuff and-,"

"Like this?" Azu asked, grinning stupidly as he held up a lit match. Seconds later, he belched and the flame not only grew, but it flew outward.

"Oh, you idiotic motherf-,"

**KABOOM**

* * *

Hearing the explosion (which wasn't that hard, considering), Franky snapped his head up to see Herman and the others flying outward, trailing black smoke as he did. He ran over to catch them, but a blur appeared out of nowhere and caught each one before they hit their destination. At first, he thought it was DJ with his speed, but when he saw the hero's identity as he lowered them on a seemingly safe part of the Bridge, he became angry.

"Eh?!" he pointed at Sega, "What's_ he_ doing here?! What are you doing here, you bastard? You wanna rematch, CP9?!"

Sega glanced at him, "I just came to do my part," he turned to Azu, "You okay, you drunk?"

Azu waved him off, "Yeah, I'm fine," he shook his head, "Headache though,"

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Sega facefaulted and looked at the gaping hole in the side of the battleship, "I'm amazed you all survived that,"

"Yeah, well, we have the Devil's luck," Niri coughed and dusted herself off before kicking Azu in the nuts, sending him to the ground, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Herman sweatdropped, "Now's not the time or place for that...," he turned to Sega, but found out that he had disappeared, "Where'd he go?"

The answer came in the form of men screaming on top of the battleships. The Fish-Man looked up to see familiar things such as Rankyaku air-blades and other things on different parts of the ship. He realized that Sega was going around, taking care of other soldiers while they fought on the Bridge.

"First he's good, then he's CP9, now's he good again?!" Franky shook his head, "I don't get it," he looked at the others, "Be careful, some of these guys are Devil Fruit users, I just went up against a Berry man,"

"Thanks...for the tip...," Azu wheezed, holding his groin, "Dammit...,"

* * *

There were so many things going on at once. More and more Marines kept coming, Sogeking was screaming something to the towers, Zoro was fighting a Rust man, his nakama were blowing shit up...but despite all these distractions, and the one distraction in his head, Devon kept fighting without faltering.

However, the thought he head had been around for a long time, and since the current situation could go either way, despite what anyone could believe, he had to get it out of the way.

"Kirsty!" he cut down a Marine and looked around to find the doctor knock a couple of Marines on their asses with a hard roundhouse, "KIRSTY!"

She heard him and made her way over to him, dodging an attack from a Marine that Chizuru took care of with her pyrokinesis, "What?!"

Devon reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Kirsty, will you marry me?" he asked quickly.

Kirsty stared, dumbstruck. Of all things she expected him to say, she sure as hell didn't expect that.

"Behind you!"

Kirsty ducked and let Devon swipe at an incoming Commader. She rose, an annoyed look on her face, "I don't think know's the best time!" she shouted before blasting another Marine with her ki.

Devon looked back at the downed soldier, "Now may be the only time!" he turned back to her, "We may not have another time for this, Kirsty...yes or no?"

The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, before she nodded, a happy smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes!"

"Great," Devon looked around, "We need someone...CHIZURU!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Marry us!"

Chizuru sent a group of Marines flying off the bridge with telekinesis, "Alright, alright! Short version okay?!"

"PERFECT!" the two of the shouted at the same time before dealing with another couple of enemies.

"Devon, do you take Kirsty to be your wife?!"

"Yes!"

"Protect, honor, and love?"

"Yes!"

"Kirsty, same question!"

"Yes!"

"Then you're married, kiss each other already!"

The two pirates pulled each other and kissed deeply, completely ignoring the carnage around them. At that moment, everything was right. There was no battle, there were no Marines, no threat of the World Government...

Nothing but them.

Until of course another explosion broke their kiss and everyone on the bridge stopped fighting to see the first tower off in the distance practically explode like the second one did earlier. Everyone watched as a large, and beaten form break through and land, covered in blood.

It was Lucci.

Luffy had won!

"YES! YES! YES!" Kirsty threw her arms around Devon's neck, "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"

Devon smiled, "Now, we just gotta get outta-," he stopped in mid-sentence and jerked a little bit, "Ugh...I...,"

"What's wrong?" Kirsty asked before a wet feeling was felt on her front. She looked down and saw that a large red spot was blossoming on Devon's chest, "Oh my God, Devon, you've been shot!"

He winced and fell, revealing an angry looking Davros standing a fair distance behind him, holding a Marine's rifle, the barrel smoking. Davros' right eye was bloody, no doubt he was blind after Niri shot him from the Tower of Justice earlier.

Kirsty looked at him, then at her wounded new mate. She knelt down and checked his wound: it was deep, and it was in a vital place. If she didn't get to him soon, he would probably die. But to do that, she would first have to take care of some business. She glared at Davros. Ever since she arrived her, she's hated this man. She hated him for treating her like an animal, for threatening the woman who raised her, and now, injuring her new husband.

This anger of hers fueled her desire to fight. As she knelt there beside Devon, she could feel a great amount of ki surge through her and she could feel an all too familiar sensation, the same sensation she felt back at Slayheim and in Skypeia.

"Was wondering where you were hiding, you bastard," she rose to her feet, the power surging into her hands, glaring daggers at the CP9 man, "EAT THIS!"

A flash of white light filled the air, getting everyone's attention and they watched as Davros flew upward into the air after being hit by a large stream of white energy. The man plowed into one of the masts of a battleship and upon impact, the mast broke into two pieces.

Kirsty lowered her hands, greatly enjoying what she had just done. She soon remembered what was needed, so she knelt back down and began to do her work on Devon.

"Hang in there, Dev, you're gonna be okay!"

* * *

Axe stood on the top of the ruined tower, a semi-conscious Mara in his grip. He looked down at an exhausted Luffy and a badly beaten Lucci, and smiled.

"You've gotten very strong, Straw Hat," he murmured to himself, "Looks like it was a good choice, not taking your head back at Whiskey Peak," he turned his head to his enemy, "Look, Mara! Look down and see the man that you so admired and stalked. That is the strength of us pirates and the World Government, that is how strong we are, no matter what you think of us,"

Mara stared at Lucci, eyes wide, "N-No..it's...it's not possible...Lucci-kun!"

"Show's over," Axe gripped the back of her head and threw her hard towards one of the battleships, "Goodbye!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, I think that's it for now. I actually think that this turned out well -nods- Focused more on Axe-Heads rather than Straw Hats as you can see, so that explains that. The reason I had Kirsty do that is because, well, if Robin can break Spanda's back, why not have Kirsty deal out the pain on Davros? Yes, I'm aware he hasn't been measured in Rokushiki or really fought but like Spanda, he's not that important, lawl. Okay...random time over.**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power**

**Niri: We gotta get outta here, now!**

**DJ: The convoy ship's been destroyed, we're stranded!**

**Usopp: Everyone! Jump into the sea!**

**Azu: Oh you have to be kidding me!**

**Sweet Victory  
**

**Axe: Let's just enjoy the quiet...**


	58. Sweet Victory

**Sweet Victory**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The Marines on the battleships that hovered all around the area stared in shock at what had just happened. Straw Hat Luffy, a rookie from the East Blue, along with his pirate crew and another pirate crew led by Axe, another highly wanted criminal had just defeated EVERY member of CP9, including the strongest one of them all, Rob Lucci!

"Im-impossible!" a Marine stammered, looking at the damage, "There's no way these pirates could've done that! The current CP9 is the strongest Cipher Pol we've had, and they took them out?!"

"They defeated Rob Lucci!"

"Mara-chan, too!"

Vice-Admiral Strawberry turned his head to see Sega doing his own rampage on one of the battleships, "Not all of CP9 is beaten. However, with that traitor over there attacking us, it's just as bad," he scowled, "What's he doing, working with those pirates? Why has he defected?"

"Sir! Incoming!"

Strawberry side-stepped and watched as Mara came crashing down out of the sky and plowed into the deck of the battleship. He looked down at her: she was beaten and bruised, just like Lucci, but she was somewhat conscious and seemed to babble like crazy under her breath.

He growled and turned back to the Bridge of Hesitation, "What else could happen now?"

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission!" an officer told the others behind him to quiet down so that the Vice-Admiral could listen to the Den-Den Mushi transmission that was echoing all around them.

**"GOOD JOB STRAW HAT-SAN!"**

**"I-IDIOT, THEY'LL HEAR US!"**

**"GOOD, WE WANT THEM TO HEAR US!"**

**"ZAMBAI, YOU IDIOT!"**

**"SHUT UP, ARISA!"**

**"ANIKI! ANIKI!"**

**"STOP! IF WE JUST PLAY DEAD, WE CAN GET AWAY QUIETLY WITHOUT THEM COMING FOR US AGAIN!"**

Strawberry frowned and turned to a subordinate, "Aren't those the pirates that we met at the front gate? The ones we blew into the pit??"

"It sounds like them sir, but it can't be them! We blasted them clear into the pit, they should be dead by now! Nothing could've survived that barrage, let alone the descent into the darkness!"

**"WE'RE ALL SAFE GUYS!"**

**"GERO GERO!"**

**"THE GIANTS TOOK ALL THE DAMAGE FOR US!"**

**"SHUT UP AND LET'S GET OUTTA HERE QUIETLY ALREADY, YOU DUMBASSES!"**

**"WE HAVE A WAY TO BE ESCAPE, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT US, ANIKI!"**

**"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER! JUST GET OUTTA HERE ALREADY!"**

On another ship, Vice-Admiral Onigumo listened to his men shout at each other about whether or not to return to the front gate of Enies Lobby and take care of the enemies there once and for all.

"We can't!"

"We_ should_!"

"This is more important!"

"Enough!" he turned and glared at his men, "Complete the mission already! Don't take your eyes off Straw Hat Luffy in the first tower! No matter what!"

"Aye, sir!"

**"Sir!"** a Marine on another Den-Den Mushi shouted, **"Straw Hat Luffy appears to be mortally wounded on the first tower and can't move! Also, that Axe guy is just standing there with him. It's like he's waiting for something!"**

* * *

_Dammit, what are you doing up there, Axe?_ Niri ducked under an oncoming fist and rammed the butt of her rifle into the Marie's groin, We gotta get outta here, now! she looked back to the towers, "AXE! LUFFY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE WE ARE GONNA DIE AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULTS!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "WE GOT A SHIP, SO LET'S GO ALREADY!!"

"Die, pirate!"

HONK!

Pingu jumped over Niri's head and clocked another Marine so hard in the face with his kick, he sent the soldier flying halfway down the bridge. The penguin landed and flipped him off (or tried to).

_"You try that again and I'll make sure you don't get up again, asshole!"_

* * *

"Vice-Admiral Momonga! It appears that the pirates are planning on using the convoy ship for their escape!"

Momonga, a soldier with purple mohawk, looked to the bridge and stared at it quietly.

"Sir, what do we do?"

* * *

It's weird, I hated the Government for what happened to my sister because of that bastard Marine back home but... DJ moved in and out of a group of Marines, cutting them down as he went, I never really expected to go against the World Government...at least like this! Man, who would've thought? I wonder what she and the others back home would say to me right now?

Another explosion, this one so close that it was louder than the last ones (save for Franky's attacks), made DJ and the others turn to see a horrific sight. The convoy ship, the one that Kokoro and the children were waiting on while they held off the Marines...had been shot and blown to pieces thanks to cannonfire from one of the battleships.

"NOOO!"

DJ stared in horror, "The convoy ship's been destroyed, we're stranded!" he turned to his fellow pirates, "We're stranded!"

Franky slapped him with a large hand, "SNAP OUTTA IT!"

"I CAN'T!" DJ stared back at the ship, "Kokoro-san, Dusty-chan...they're gone! Oh, man!" he held his head, "Why did I leave the ship, I should've just stayed there! I should've just stayed there to protect them, then maybe they'd still be-,"

"Alive!" Franky turned him around, "Look!"

Through teary eyes, DJ saw something move from the cloud of dark smoke that rose from the wrecked ship. It was Sanji, who had disappeared since before the beginning of the fight, and he was carrying everyone from the convoy ship, including Austin and Dusty.

"DUSTY-CHWAN!" he sped over to Sanji, "WHERE'D YOU GO, YOU BASTARD, WE COULD'VE USED YOUR HELP!"

Sanji glared at him as he lowered the others, "Oi, don't be mad at me, baka, I just saved them, so piss off!"

Franky turned away and began to repel more and more Marines, _Idiots...both of them!_

* * *

Axe looked down at Luffy, who was panting heavily after his battle with Lucci.

"Can you move, Straw Hat?"

"N-No...,"

"Not even an inch?"

"No...,"

"That sucks," Axe plopped down beside him, crosslegged, "You've done the unthinkable, Straw Hat. You've defied, declared war, and fought the World Government," he grinned, "Guess we're a lot alike after all,"

Luffy glanced at him and winced, "Get out of here, Axe,"

"Hm?"

"I said get out of here! Take the others and leave me behind!"

Axe frowned, "What, are you high?" he shook his head, "I ain't leaving you behind, Luffy-kun, you know why? First of all, not all of them are my responsibility, only my crewmates are. Secondly, you came all this way to get Nico Robin back and to beat the shit out of Lucci, nice job by the way, and now you want to give up your life because you're sore?" he reached over and punched him over the head, "You're an idiot! What kind of man who wants to be the Pirate King gives up his life just like _that_?" he asked, snapping his fingers, "It's pathetic!"

Luffy didn't reply, he just lay there panting.

A loud blast made Axe look out to the bridge, "They're blowing up more and more of the bridge, Luffy. With that and the convoy ship gone, we have no way out," he turned to him, "Unless of course we try to overtake a battle ship or something...or try to get to the front and catch the sea train,"

"...into the ocean,"

"Eh?" Axe leaned forward, "You say something?"

Luffy looked up at him, "Into the ocean," he repeated.

"What the hell are you babbling about now, Straw Hat?"

* * *

"EVERYONE! JUMP INTO THE OCEAN!"

Devon and Kirsty glanced back at Usopp, who was screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT?!"

"JUMP INTO THE OCEAN!" he screamed again, "LET'S GO!"

"Are you friggin' insane, Long-Nose?!" Devon shouted at him, "We have Devil Fruit users here, they'll drown!"

"Yeah!" Kirsty nodded before landing a roundhouse on another Marine, "What's wrong with you, have you lost it?!"

Usopp glared at him, "Into the ocean!" he turned to Robin, "Can you drop Luffy into the ocean, Robin?!"

"Leave it to me!" the Oharan nodded.

Roronoa stomped over to him, "Are you crazy? We'll die if we go in there, don't act stupid because you're desperate, you baka-!"

Usopp grabbed him by the shoulders, "She came back to save us! She came back! We still have one more nakama and she's waiting for us!"

Devon looked at Kirsty, "You got any idea what the hell he's saying?"

"Nope, do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked,"

_"Cien Fleur Delphinium!"_

* * *

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Axe hopped to his feet and backed away as numerous hands sprouted through the floor and began to roll Luffy to the hole in the wall, "What the hell's this? What's going on, Luffy?!"

"It's Robin!" Luffy shouted as he rolled, "C'mon, Axe! Jump!"

Axe frowned and made his way to the edge of the hole. When he got thee, he looked down and saw why Straw Hat seemed to act suicidal.

"What the hell kind of luck do you have, Straw Hat?!"

* * *

A Marine on one of the battleships, along with the rest of his comrades, gawked and started in amazement as one by one of the pirates ran to the edge of the Bridge of Hesitation and jumped off! They actually jumped off the one thing that was keeping them all alive at the moment and into their own deaths!

"Those pirates...they're crazy, diving into the water like that!"

"Are they committing suicide?!"

"I think they are!"

"Wait! Down there!"

* * *

Azu didn't know why he and the others jumped, but they had no other choice but to trust in the Straw Hats. He dove into the violent waters of Enies Lobby and quickly swam to the surface, hoping to find the others to make sure they were okay. When he did, he not only saw a handful of his nakama, but he saw the reason for their jumping.

"Oh, you have to be _kidding_ me!"

It was the _Going Merry_! Right there, in broad daylight, waiting for them!

"When the hell did this get here?!" Azu looked at the ship, "How the hell did it know where to find us and how'd it sneak in, it's impossible!"

He watched as a large netting ladder was thrown over the side and deciding to take the path of life, he and the others capable of swimming went for it as fast as possible. They climbed the rope and hauled themselves over the railing, landing on the deck of the small caravel ship.

Below, Herman and Kokoro had a hand on the Devil Fruit users of each group and threw them to safety before climbing on board the _Going Merry_ as well.

Azu rose to his feet, "This is nuts! This is friggin' crazy!"

"Guys, where's Axe?!" Niri asked, panicked at the sight of missing nakama.

"I'm here!" Axe dropped out of the sky and landed on his feet, "We got everyone?" he asked, looking around. There was Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, the rest of the Straw Hats...his crew in it's entirety was there, as well as Kokoro and the other civilians.

"Hang on, we're missing someone!" Azu ran past him, "We can't leave without him!"

Axe frowned and turned to him, "Who?"

Azu ran to the side facing the battleships, "SEGA!! COME ON! WE'RE GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"

"Whoa!" Axe rushed over and grabbed his arm, "Sega, as in _CP9_ Sega?! What the fuck are you doing, Azu?! We can't let him get here!"

"Too late,"

He whirled around to see the CP9 agent, looking tired in his own way, sitting on the deck.

"You sonofa-,"

Azu stepped in front of him, "Back off, Axe!"

"But-,"

"Don't lay a finger on him!" Azu glared at him, "Sure, he's CP9, but believe me..._trust_ me...he's a good guy! Who do you think was holding off more of the Marines while we fought them on the Bridge, hm? He saved me, Herman and Niri!"

"I'm sorry, I really hate to break this up, but CAN WE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!" Niri screamed at the bickering group, "NOW!?"

* * *

Spandam stared at the bloody form of his co-chief in charge of CP9. He clenched his fists, _We cannot let these bastards get away from us this easily! Not after the humiliation we've suffered!_ he marched over to an unused Den-Den Mushi and brought it to his bruised face.

**"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"** he shouted, **"RATHER THAN LET THEM ESCAPE, BLOW THEM OUT OF THE WATER, ALONG WITH NICO ROBIN AND THAT WHITE DRAGON! ADMIRAL AOKIJI SAID TO DO SO!"**

Of course, this was a lie, but what are the chances of other Marines seeing through that?

* * *

"Oh, we are so screwed," Azu looked around at all sides, "They have surrounded!"

"They're all aiming their cannons at us, too!" Usopp added, terrified, "We're gonna die!"

Axe looked around as Nami and Chizuru went back and forth, barking orders to the others all around the ship, Shit...Luffy's outta commission and no doubt everyone's feeling fatigue by now. Even with that bastard... he glanced at Sega, I don't think we'll be able to defend ourselves from this attack!

"EVERYONE!" Niri grabbed Axe and pulled him to the deck, "GET DOWN!"

Before they could follow that order, every cannon from every surrounding battleship fired on them. But, not one of the cannonballs hit the Going Merry. Instead, they seemed to veer off target and slam into the sea around them.

"...are we dead!?"

* * *

Spandam stared in disbelief, "What the hell happened?! Why'd they miss?!" he grabbed a nearby officer and began to shake him violently, "What's going on!?"

"Something weird's happening, sir! The cannons just moved and we missed!"

"How'd that happen?!"

"Look!"

Spandam turned his head to see that the once calm sea around the Bridge of Hesitation had become a field of whirlpools.

"How the hell...where did-?!" he looked back to see the Gates of Justice had closed, causing the currents to go from calm to their normal raging status, "Who the hell shut the Gates?!"

"We don't know sir!"

"They just closed without us knowing!"

"Fuck it!" Spandam picked up the Den-Den Mushi again, **"Open fire again! Keep firing on that damn ship until there is nothing left! You hear me, you useless idiots?! You keep firing!"**

Once again, the battleships opened fire, and even though they were struggling to keep their aim thanks to the whirlpools, another problem appeared. The small pirate caravel was weaving in and out of the waters, dodging both the whirlpools and the cannonballs. One shot almost hit the ship, but it was suddenly forced back at the ship that fired it.

The mask-wearing chief of CP9 trembled, **"HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU MORONS TO TAKE TWO WOMEN FROM THOSE INSIGNIFICANT PIRATES?!"** he bellowed, face turning red, **"GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES ALREADY AND-!"** he stopped abruptly when a set of all-too familiar arms and hands sprouted all over his body.

* * *

_"Seis Fleur Clutch!"_

Robin watched as Spandam was forced to bend so far back, a loud, sickening crack was heard, followed by Spandam's screaming.

"What did you do to him?"

Robin lowered her arms, smiling and turned to Axe, Azu, and Sega, who were watching what she had just done.

"I broke his back,"

"Ouch,"

"He deserved it,"

"Oh yeah...,"

"FRANKY!" Nami shouted, "I've done all I can do, it's up to you now!"

"Yosh!" the cyborg ran by the others and stopped at the back of the ship, holding his arms out, aiming for the water, "_Coup de..._,"

Azu groaned, "Everyone hold onto something!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Robin, earning a quick smack from another appendage, "Oh, _fine_!" he gripped the railing and held out tight.

"_..Vent!_"

A huge burst of pressurized air was shot from both of Franky's arms and with that, the Going Merry was launched and sent soaring into the air, away from the battleships and away from Enies Lobby.

"My turn!" Usopp held up Kabuto, "_Hissatsu Chou Kemuri Boshi!_" he pulled the bag on Kabuto back briefly and sent his attack flying. The large pellet flew through the air and exploded, creating a massive smokescreen between them and the seven Marine battleships that were trying to wipe them out.

As the _Going Merry_ flew through the air, two figures watched from a distance. One was a very tall person on a bicycle which sat on a wide stretch of ice while the other one just stood alongside the first one.

"What do you think, Admiral?" the second figure asked, looking at the flying ship, "About what just happened?"

Admiral Aokiji, a very tall and usually lazy man of a Marine watched until the ship flew out of sight, "It's obvious just by looking at the island and the fleet that this is our complete defeat...,"

The second figure turned to him, "What do we do now?"

Aokiji was quiet for a moment, then placed his feet on his bike's pedals, "We'll have to see, won't we?"

* * *

The _Going Merry_, along with it's tired and battle-worn passengers, floated idly along the ocean. The two pirate crews and the other passengers were going over their victory differently.

Luffy and his crew were talking about hearing a voice from Merry whlie Axe and his own crew were counting their blessings.

Exhausted, Devon sat against the mast, holding his loved ones close to him. He wanted to go to sleep, to rest, but he fought with every bit of strength he had to stay awake, just to hold them longer.

Herman had gone overboard to help guide the ship back and also to help scout for any trouble.

Axe and Niri looked at the way they came, back in the direction where Enies Lobby had once stood.

"So...looks like your secret's out, eh Cap'n?" she turned to him, "You kept it for a long time,"

"Yeah," Axe sighed, "But that's the thing about secrets...they can't stay a secret forever, can they?"

"Especially with our crew," she jerked a thumb to Dusty, then to Devon, then to Chizuru, "We've got two weird people and one who can read minds...I really don't think secrets can last too long in this group,"

Axe laughed, "Yeah...how you holding up? I mean, since you know a lot more about the Government then you did all those years ago?"

Niri took a breath and exhaled as Pingu and Sora jumped onto the railing nearby, "It's fucked up, that's for sure, but I don't think the entire thing is lost,"

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone in the Government is evil," she grinned, "Was _I_ evil when I was a Marine? Was my father?"

"Well, no, but-,"

"There were others, like some of the people at Slayheim. Captain Glenn, the guy Devon fought, he seemed sad and sympathetic to those suffering, but he had no power to do anything. He was a good guy, too," she shook her head, "You can't pass judgment on every member of the World Government because of what happened to your family, or to Robin's,"

Axe went silent for a few moments, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, can you blame me?"

"Nah, I really can't," she reached over and brought him close into a hug (well more of a headlock), "But don't go nuts on people from now on, okay?"

"I can't promise anything. For now, let's just enjoy the quiet, hm?"

"GUYS!" Herman popped up under them, "Ship approaching!"

Axe cursed and grabbed his weapon, "Alright, bring 'em on!"

Niri smacked him upside the head and pointed to the oncoming ship, "Take a look, genius! Does that look like the World Government?"

The captain rubbed his head and looked at the approaching vessel. He had to squint, but he saw that it wasn't the World Government after all. In fact, the ship that was coming towards them was a very welcoming sight.

"YEAH!" Azu whooped as he jumped into the air, a very excited and happy look on his face, "GALLEY-LA! FRANKY, IT'S BAKABURG AND THE OTHERS!!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: So, the long and tiring battle of Enies Lobby is finally over. -sighs- Man, this has definitely been one of the longest running arcs I've done with CotA, and I think it turned out well. From here on out, it's some filler chapters mixed with some canon stuff, then...the end of this arc. Let's see what the heroes do during their well earned rests, hm?**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Niri: Well, Straw Hat and the others aren't the only ones in need of a ship.  
**

**Axe: They chose their paths, they knew what would happen if they followed us.**

**Kirsty: Wait, Paulie _wants_ to talk to me?**

**Kokoro: Nga ga ga! What kind of stars were you born under, kids?**

**Where to Go From Here  
**

**Azu: Kibo, go get Nick, I'm gonna need your help!**


	59. Where to Go From Here

**Where to Go From Here**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After a long trip back, the outlaws, civilians and workers of Water 7 returned to the City of Water, most of them exhausted from the long battle for nakama. On their journey back, and when they did return to Water 7, they learned quite a bit. On the way back, the Straw-Hats' ship had finally broken apart and with no other options left for the Straw Hats, they gave it a funeral. While the Axe-Heads and the Galley-La company stood by on the ship, the Straw Hats watched in tears as their beloved caravel burned and sank beneath the sea.

The strangest thing they saw while the _Going Merry_ burned was a voice that drifted in the air, thanking the pirates for taking care of it and everything on their journey. Azu had a very good idea of what this was, so he didn't say anything, but his nakama seemed confused about it, as did much of the carpenters. As the final bit of wood sank beneath the cold waters, Niri turned away and folded her arms, leaning against the railing.

"Well, Straw Hat and the others aren't the only ones in need of a ship...,"

Axe nodded, "Yep,"

Azu glanced at them and backed away from the railing, stuffing his hands in his pockets, _I can take care of that, guys, don't worry about it._

* * *

After coming back to the City of Water, another thing reared it's head. It turned out that after they followed both the Straw Hats and Axe-Heads to Enies Lobby for reasons unknown, only a handful of them returned to Water 7 with the other survivors of the Buster Call.

Elsa, Shan, Pan, Penny, Kazuya and Mr Poly were all that was left of the Death Root Mercenaries. The rest were either captured, or killed in battle. When the others learned of the news, a lot of them were worried and felt sorry for the mercs who had befriended them under strange circumstances back at Jaya. Not one of them had anything to say the moment, save for Axe.

"They chose their paths, they knew what would happen if they followed us," he looked at the group, particularly Penny, "Be glad that these guys made it back instead of none at all,"

Though he sounded and acted cold at that moment, most of if not all of the pirates knew that he was speaking the truth.

* * *

While the others were beginning to relax after the immense ordeal they had gone through, Devon, Kirsty and Chizuru found themselves in the main room of the hotel room they stayed at when they first arrived. Kirsty and Devon held each other closely, enjoying one's company while Chizuru sat down off to the side, rubbing her head.

"You okay, Chizuru?" Kirsty asked, seeing her friend's actions.

"Yeah, just a headache," the navigator said quietly, "Using psychic abilities tends to do some stuff one's mind if they're not used to it. Also, it doesn't exactly help to have a bunch of Marine battleships firing at ya," she grinned, "You?"

"Fine, now that everything's the way it should be," Devon murmured, holding Kirsty closer to him.

Kirsty smiled, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly,"

"That's good, I'm glad the two of you are okay," Chizuru pulled off her hat and began to fan herself, looking a bit tired, "By the way, that thing I did on the bridge? It didn't really count,"

The couple turned to her, "Say what?"

"You're not really married,"

"Why not?!"

"For one thing, I think only the captain or someone with the right, say our own miko priestess has the authority and power to wed someone. Secondly, I was just trying to get you two to get that out of your system and keep fighting," she shook her head, "Honestly, marriage in the middle of combat? What are you two, crazy?"

"Well-,"

"Don't answer that, I know the answer to that already," Chizuru stretched a bit, "I'm gonna go for a hot bath, than take a very, very, very long nap...I need it," she rose from her chair and headed for the bathroom, "By the way, Kirsty, Paulie told me he wanted to talk to you earlier,"

Kirsty blinked in surprise, "Paulie wants to talk to me?" she repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Mhm, very sure. Now, if you'll excuse me...,"

Chizuru closed the door to the bathroom and the sound of running water was heard. The pirate couple looked at one another.

"Should we go?"

"We? He's your half-brother,"

"Yeah, but I might need you,"

"Do you want me to go?"

"it'd be nice," Kirsty gave him a peck on the cheek, "By the way...I gotta question for ya?"

"What is it?"

Kirsty reached behind him and tugged at his now normal-sized wings, "You mind telling me how in the hell you managed to fly around, save me, and get these back to normal?!"

"Oh...that...well uh...you see...hehehe, it's like this...,"

* * *

"MAN! It feels great to be able to move around again!"

Dusty flipped over hands and feet down the sidewalks of Water 7, causing some of the citizens to back out of her way. DJ couldn't help but smile as she further down the way.

"Glad to see Dusty-chan up and about," he adjusted the strap of Raikiri as he walked alongside Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe, "In fact, I'm just glad to be out of the hellish place in one piece, ya know?" he turned to the older mermaid, "Thanks again for helping us, Kokoro-san,"

The old woman smiled as she popped the cork on a bottle of liquor, "You kids sure are something. Going after nakama, following them right to the Judiciary Island where no one dared go," she took a chug of her drink, "Nga ga ga! What kind of stars were you born under, kids?"

"I think either suicidal or just plain crazy,"

"Or both, nga ga ga ga! So I heard your two friends got hitched back there. What about you and that fox girl of yours up there?" she asked, nodding to Dusty, who was bouncing around more and more, clearly happy about her renewed ability to be mobile.

DJ blushed a little and looked away, "Two marriages at one time? That's a little weird...besides, that baka Demon King ruined the dramatic scenario,"

"Dramatic scenario?"

"Yeah, you know when things look their worst, when there doesn't seem to be anyway of getting out alive, of any chance of survival, you do the one thing you want to do more than anything before you die? Devon took that chance from me!"

"Nga ga ga...maybe you'll have a second chance. After all, what you guys just pulled back there, that's sure gonna piss off the World Government,"

"Think so?"

"Yeah," she patted him on the back, "You guys will face death more than you thought,"

"Aw that's nice...,"

Kokoro froze in her tracks and watched as DJ ran over to Dusty. She blinked, _He actually think that's nice?_ she shook her head, _These kids** were** born under those kinda stars...at least this one was!_

* * *

Kibo _had_ wanted to get to work on rebuilding Water 7 after the recent Aqua Laguna. He_ had_ wanted to get things back in the way they were, to get the city back on track...that's what he _had_ planned on doing.

What he _didn't_ plan on doing was going back and forth, gathering different tools and recruiting people for some reason.

-Flashback-

_"Oi! Kibo! KIBO!"_

_The Stingray-Fishman stopped in his hammering and turned to see Azu running up to him, "What's up?"_

_"Kibo, go get Nick, I'm gonna need your help!"_

_He stared at the drunken boxer, "What the hell for?" he pointed to his repair job, "In case you hadn't noticed, the rest of us are all pretty busy with our own little projects," he turned back to his work, "This is your hometown, show some pride and get to work,"_

_Azu smacked him upside the head, "You only want to do work because Emma's watching," he glanced at the mayor's god-daughter, who was standing nearby, overlooking the work, "Anything for some tail, eh?"_

_Kibo grabbed Azu's shirt and lifted him clean off the ground._

_"Oh, I touched a nerve, didn't I?" Azu grinned, "Okay, here's the deal. You go get the Prince, get any spare people you can find, as well as much tools as anyone can spare, then meet me here," he pulled out a crudely drawn map that he had drawn on a scrap piece of paper, "The sooner we get to this, the sooner you can get back to work to impress and possibly get into the pants of the Princess over there,"_

-End Flashback-

Kibo looked at the map, then up at the place where he was lead thanks to it, "What the hell are you up to, you drunk bastard?"

"THAT...," Azu dropped into view, startling the young Fish-Man, "...is you're about to find out! You get anyone?"

"Different carpenters from different docks are coming around, but yeah,"

"Azu, what the hell?"

Azu leaned to the side to see an already tired and pissed off Arisa walking up to him, a bat over her shoulders.

"Arisa, I don't have time for you right now, I gotta job to do for my nakama, and I need all the help I can get, not some psycho who's been after my ass for three years, alright?"

The young woman clocked him over the head.

"OW! SEE! That is what I don't need and-," he was cut off with another bop to the head, "HEY!"

Arisa shouldered the bat and walked past him, looking at the large derelict ship that lay in the older part of Water 7, "I hope you got plans and supplies for this, Azu, because this is gonna be a total bitch to redo,"

Azu rubbed his head and stomped after her, "I'm not gonna completely redo it,"

She looked at him, "Why not? Ship in that condition-,"

"Only on the outside!" Azu interrupted her, "I've checked, believe me, I have and we only need to do the outside and some interior work, but the basic structure is still good!"

"But this ship is old, how the hell is it-?"

"Don't even ask me, I don't know myself, exactly. Are you in, or out?"

Arisa looked at him a bit longer, then back at the ship.

"We're gonna need help,"

"On it's way,"

"Gonna take some time,"

"If we get enough and go through it like crazy with the best volunteers, we can get it in two days tops!"

"TWO?"

"Hey, I'm Tom's apprentice, anything's possible with me!"

"...supplies?"

"Got enough, trust me on this,"

"Where?"

"Stored nearby, but we got it!"

She smiled and shook her head, kicking the ground, "Just like old times with Bakanky and Bakaburg, hm?"

"Yeah. Speaking of them, I hope they drop by, if we get all of the Workers here, this can go a_ lot_ faster,"

"...count me in,"

"YES!" Azu clapped, We're all set! he looked up at the old ship in front of them, Don't worry, baby, we're gonna get you fixed up in no time...I promise!

"How'd you find this, by the way, Azu?"

"Oh, just stumbled on it. I'm surprised that old fart's not here, watching over the place again,"

"What old fart?"

"Just this ossan. Looked like he was a patroller for this area or something," he quickly described the old man to the two helpers he had so far, "You know him?"

The two others looked at each other, then back at him, shaking heads.

"Huh...oh well, no biggie. Now, c'mon, let's get this party started!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, the first blah chapter of filler is done with. The next one involves canon, then the ones after will be some filler, then the end! Let's finish this off with some good stuff, eh folks? YEEHAW! May seem iffy, but trust in kilnorc!  
**

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Axe: How the hell can he do _that_?  
**

**Devon: What's up with that Sega guy? First, he fights, joins, then he just stays away from us.  
**

**DJ: Guys, we got company! Marines, and lots of 'em!**

**Niri: Th-that's Vice-Admiral Garp!**

**Unbelievable News  
**

**Axe: _WHAT_ THE HELL DID HE JUST CALL HIM!?**


	60. Unbelievable News

**Unbelievable News**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: After checking my reviews, I've come to the realization that not only will this by the 60th chapter (making this the longest running CotA fanfic I've written to date. No doubt there will be more in the future, but that's besides the point. Not only will this be the 60th chapter, but I really believe that this will give me reviews that surpass a total of 600 reviews.**

* * *

For two days straight, with an amazing amount of help from all over Water 7, Azu worked on repairing and rebuilding the abandoned ship that he had discovered shortly after coming back home. Kibo helped with the weaponry (as it was his specialty), Nick helped with a lot of the work (being very capable since he was the youngest foreman of Galley-La Company), Arisa helped here and there with construction, the entire Franky Family helped out with dismantling the old wood away from the skeleton of the ship before they were needed back at the repair job at their own house, and even a few other major people from Galley-La helped out.

Finally finished and satisfied with their work, the large group of workers stepped back and grinned at what they had created together.

"Thanks guys," Azu wiped his sweaty brow, "I really appreciate it,"

"No problem, ya damn drunk,"

"Least we can do after what you guys did for Iceburg-san,"

Azu clapped his hands, "Okay, only two problems. First one is," he turned around, "Do_ not_ tell my nakama what we did until the time is right, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now the second one is...," he looked back at the ship, "How the hell are we gonna get it out to the outer area of the city?"

"Maybe those two gatekeeper giants can help out?"

"Hmm...where are they?"

"Starting to fix up the shipyard. Which reminds me, we need to get back to start repairs as well, we used a lot of time on it,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the temporary pirates room that the city and Galley-La had prepared for the Straw Hats, Axe and a handful of his nakama were sitting around, staring at an incredible sight.

Axe tilted his head to the sight, "How the hell can he do that?"

Devon shook his head, "Got me,"

A loud knocking came at the door, which opened soon after and Kokoro came strolling in.

"Hey, everyone, just us," she greeted with a wave.

"Yo!" Chimney came in right behind her, "Comin' in!" she declared as Gonbe mimicked her as he too, walked into the room. Yokozuna tried coming in, but he was so big, he got caught in the doorway and couldn't get in. He had to wait outside.

Kokoro turned around and saw Luffy eating like crazy from a buffet that Sanji was serving with fresh plates every few seconds.

"Glad to see the Pirate King here is up and feeling okay," she said with a smile, "Hungry, eh?"

"Yeah, but you see," Sanji sighed, "Well, he was really tired from the fighting, so he passed out and...I think he's developed a technique,"

"Hm?" Kokoro peered closer at Luffy to see a snot bubble blowing out his nose, his eyes were shut, and he was snoring, "He's asleep?!"

Axe nodded and waved a hand in front of Luffy's face, moving it quickly out of the way in case the future Pirate King tried to eat that too, "Even I can't do that...I think,"

"Well, at least you guys are up," Kokoro shook her head, "Amazing,"

"Yeah, we may have done a lot of stuff back at Enies Lobby, but we don't sleep all the damn time like these guys," he pointed to Sanji, Luffy, and a very gloomy Nami.

Kokoro sweatdropped when she noticed Nami's gloomy mood, "What happened here?!"

"Don't ask...," Devon turned to Axe, "By the way...,"

"Hm?"

"What's up with that guy, Sega? First he fights us, then he joins, then he stays away from us?" he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't understand that weirdo,"

"Same here, but Azu vouched for him," Axe crossed his arms and leaned against a window, "Which is damn lucky for him, because i don't care if he did feel sorry for what he did, I would've sent him back to the Holy Land in a box!"

"Really?"

"Aw, hell, I dunno, my mind's not all there,"

"How is that from any other day?"

"Oi...," Axe shot him a light glare, "How are you and Kirsty doing?"

"Not too bad, but weird thing though," he scratched his chin, "We heard that Paulie finally wants to talk to her, willingly, and we can't find him for two days! How the hell is she gonna talk to him if we can't find him anywhere?"

"Don't ask me, man, it's not my town. How's she holding up? Her and Austin, I mean?"

"They were pretty damn tired when we came back...Austin slept for like a full day, then ate a ton-," he stopped when he saw Luffy stuff his face, "Not as much as him, but still...,"

"Growing kid, I suppose,"

"Or just a glutton like the rest of us after a battle,"

"There's that too,"

* * *

Speaking of the two, Kirsty and Austin were going through town, taking care of two birds with one stone, so to speak. As they shopped, they decided to try and talk to their mercenary friends, who were still grieving for their lost nakama. However, out of the remaining number, only three of them were willing to go with them.

Penny, Shan, and Elsa walked alongside them, but not one of them speaking much. Kirsty had tried talking to them, but she usually just got the cold shoulder or a cold tone from anyone of them.

Even Austin had a hard time getting Penny to talk. Ever since they came back, she seemed distant and withdrawn from anyone who wasn't part of their group of mercs. She usually just stayed close to Shan or Elsa.

Austin could relate to them, actually. When his mother was killed, he only stuck by Devon for the longest time. When they were taken in by his swordmasters, Austin opened up more around the people who lived on the island, and when they met up with Axe and the others, he became more and more comfortable around other people beside his brother.

He looked at Penny, _I'm sorry, Penny...I really am._

Kirsty decided not to bring up anything big. For example, she knew about Shan's and Elsa's relationships with a certain couple of guys in the merc group, so bringing them up would be a bad idea. It would also be a bad idea to bring up the fact that Devon proposed to her back at Enies Lobby.

_Man, can this day get anymore awkward?_

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS!"

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR FRIGGIN' LIVES!"

The entire group in the temporary housing building turned to see DJ and Dusty burst into the room, Dusty riding on DJ's back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Dusty hopped off his back, "You're not gonna believe this!"

"What is it, what's going on?" Axe looked at them seriously, "What's happening?"

"Guys, we got company! Marines, and lots of them!" DJ pointed back the way they came, "There's a big ass Marine ship docked out there, and a whole group of Marines are coming this way! This city's people are trying to get them to turn away, but they're not having much luck,"

"Hmm...," Axe grabbed Devon by the shoulders and turned him away, "What do you think? Another Dusty Wenata Prank?"

"Has to be!" Devon whispered, shaking his head, "No way they could've found us that fast! We're all still recovering, so ths has to be a bad joke by that baka-kitsune,"

The two pirates stood there for a few moments.

"Devon?"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something,"

"What's that?"

"I think Dusty can hear us,"

Devon looked over his shoulder to see an annoyed kitsune glaring at the two of them, then slowly turned back around, "Yeah, she can hear us,"

* * *

Back at the temporary housing, Niri and a few of the other good-natured pirates in town stared in shock as the largest Marine out of the force that docked at Water 7, a huge man with a dog-like hat or helmet covering his head, walked to the side of the housing, breathed on his fist, and punched through it very easily.

Niri didn't need to see the man's face to know how it was, she had heard a lot about him over the years, and she had seen plenty of pictures.

"Th-That's Vice-Admiral Garp!" she rubbed her eyes quickly, to make sure she wasn't imagining this. She wasn't.

_I don't believe it! One of the greatest heroes of the Marine forces...is here!_ she gulped, _Holy shit! This isn't good! We just came back from practically giving a huge middle finger to the World Government and got away to brag about it, and this guy shows up! We are** so** screwed!_

She gulped and darted from her safe hiding spot in the crowd, moving for an open window on the other side of the house. Niri knew that she wouldn't get there in time to warn them all, that was obvious. All she wanted to do is to keep Axe from making a big mistake...maybe his last mistake.

After climbing into the window, she saw that Luffy was on the floor, rubbing a huge lump on his head.

"It hurts, it hurts!" he wailed, holding the lump as tears leaked from his eyes.

Sanji stared, "It hurts?! Whta do you mean, it hurts? For it to hurt a rubber-man, it'd-,"

"Have to be one helluva punch," Axe finished for him, shaking a little.

_Looks like I don't have to warn him about not going up against Garp..._ Niri glanced around, _Okay, good. Kirsty and the others aren't here...that's good, I don't think they'd wanna be here at the moment..._ she noticed Dusty hiding under a bunkbed, her tail shaking and facefaulted, _...of course Dusty had to be here..._

"There's no defense against a fist of love," Garp chuckled as he reached up and removed his dog hat, revealing an elderly face with a thick gray mustache, matching hair, and a wide grin, "I've heard you've been acting recklessly, Luffy," he looked down at Straw Hat.

Luffy looked up at him, his eyes filled with both shock and terror.

"G-G-Grandpa?!" he stammered, "What're _you_ doing here?!"

The entire room went quiet for a moment.

Then everyone lost it.

"_WHAT_ THE HELL DID HE JUST CALL HIM!?" Axe screamed, falling on his ass, eyes wide.

"He...just...called him...," Niri fell on her rear end too, "Oh man, I think I'm about to lose it,"

Sanji turned to his captain, "Luffy! Is he really your...?"

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded, "Don't try and fight him, any of you!" he backed away from Garp, "He's really dangerous! I was almost killed by Grandpa a lot of times in the past!"

Garp waved at them, "Hey, don't start speaking ill of me! When I threw you into the bottomless ravine, left you alone in the jungle, and tied balloons around you to send you into the air...all of that was to make you into a strong man!"

Axe facefaulted, _You're kidding me! My folks didn't do that with me, and Niri's folks sure as hell didn't do that with her! Still...seems to have actually worked out, considering Luffy's strength..._

"In the end, I entrusted both you and Ace to a friend of mine to train together, but I take my eyes off of you for one second," he glared at Luffy, "I was training you to be a strong Marine and you turn pirate thanks to Red-Hair's influence!!"

"Shanks saved my life, don't talk about about him!" Luffy shouted back, "Besides, I always wanted to be a pirate!"

From that moment, things seemed to settle down. Until Zoro came charging through the back and through the crowd of Marines. As soon as he approached, he and Luffy found themselves fighting two Marines who seemed stronger than most. In fact, one of them knew Soru, one of the Rokushiki skills they had experienced recently. It turned out that the two Marines were people they had met early on in their travels, back in the East Blue.

When the excitement died down and people were having a small reunion, Garp had ordered his men to repair the hole in the wall he had made. The men screamed at him to help to since it was his fault, and sure enough, he and his Marines were patching up the Galley-La building. The other Axe-Heads and their friends came around the building as they patched things up and stood nearby, listening to the conversation they were having.

"Oh, by the way, Luffy," Garp cleared his throat and began to pick his nose with one hand as he hammered with the other, "I heard your dad saw you off at Roguetown,"

Luffy blinked, "Eh? What do you mean by 'dad' ?"

"He didn't introduce himself?" Garp paused momentarily, then went back to work, "Well, I heard he did see you off,"

"I don't remember seeing Luffy's dad there," Zoro murmured.

Sanji nodded, "Same here,"

Devon looked at his crewmates and they shook their heads. If they saw a guy who even remotely resembled Luffy, they would've remembered seeing him.

"What's his name?" Axe asked the Vice-Admiral, "What's the name of Luffy's father?"

"Yeah, Grandpa,"

Garp hammered some more, "Your father's name is Monkey D. Dragon, and he's a Revolutionary,"

Once again, everyone freaked out at the news. Niri's jaw hit the floor when she heard the news, and she was turning her head to ask Axe if she had heard that right, but before she could ask, Axe hit the floor and didn't move.

Dusty walked over and poked him, "Holy shit, he fainted!_ Axe_ friggin' _fainted!_"

DJ looked around, "I don't get it, what's so big?"

"You've never heard of _Dragon_?!"

DJ scratched his chin, "I might've...so many things happening lately, I really can't recall if I have or not right now,"

"Dragon is leader of the Revolutionaries, the one power in the world who is trying to overthrow the World Government!" Niri snapped at him, "He is labeled as the most dangerous man in the world! Greater than Whitebeard himself!"

"Oh...shit...,"

"EXACTLY!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Wow, big news in that one for those who don't read the manga or watch the original anime, huh? BIG stuff. Again, had to go with blah and everything to work it out, but I think it was good. Also, I think if Franky and Galley-La could build Thousand Sunny in 2-3 days time, I think this whole thing with Azu and all his helpers rebuilding that derelict ship in two days time...TOTALLY works out. I realize there are some issues regarding the Tomahawk and it's fate, but trust me, I'll get to that before the arc ends.**

**TIME FOR...FILLER!**

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Axe: Luffy...is Dragon's son...I think I'm gonna be sick...**

**Niri: I wonder what made him faint like that? Sure, Dragon is big-time, but still?**

**??: Been what, three years, Axe? This scar you gave me...it still hurts, old friend.**

**Axe: I turned away from the Revolutionaries, because I had my own goal in mind!**

**Ghost of the Past**

**??: Think it over carefully, Axe...other people could get involved in this, whether by choice or by force.**


	61. Ghost of the Past

**Ghost of the Past**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**.

* * *

"Wake up, baka!"

The sound of splashing filled the room and Axe woke up almost immediately afterwards, sitting up, completely soaked from the dousing of cold water he just received. He sputtered and looked around, "Wh-wh-what happened?! What's going on?!"

Niri sighed as she lowered the empty bucket, "You passed out, Axe,"

Dusty nodded, "Right after you heard that Luffy is related to a Marine hero and the most wanted man in the world,"

Kirsty knelt down and looked him over, "He doesn't seem to have suffered any kind of injuries or trauma," she looked up at the others, "He'll be fine,"

"That's good," Niri tossed her captain a towel, "Dry yourself off with that, boss,"

Axe caught the towel and wiped his face, slowly, looking around, "Where is Garp? Where's Luffy?!"

"They're outside,"

"How long have I been out?"

"Not too long," Niri shrugged, "About...ten minutes at most?"

"Sounds right,"

"Yeah,"

"Around there,"

Axe slowly rose to his feet and tossed the towel, smacking Dusty in the face with it and walked over to a nearby window, looking at the bickering relatives.

"Luffy...is Dragon's son...," he whispered, still not believing what he had heard, _...I think I'm gonna be sick..._

"You okay, Axe?"

He turned and faced his entire crew, who had gathered after he fainted, "Uh...yeah. Listen, I'm gonna go out for some air, okay? Later,"

Before anyone could ask him, he used Soru and disappeared from sight.

"Dammit," Niri put her hands on her hips, "Aw well, we can bug him when he gets back,"

* * *

Axe took refuge on a rooftop somewhere in Water 7 and thought about what had just happened.

"I cannot believe that the son of the Revolutionary leader is Straw Hat Luffy! I almost took the head of Dragon's kid back at Whiskey Peak...if I had done that...oh man, who knows what he would've done if he found out?!" he held his head, his hands shaking, "What the hell does this mean? His father is the most wanted man in the world, and his grandfather is a hero of the Marines!"

"Monkey D. Luffy has an impressive lineage...but then again, so do you, Axe,"

The treasure hunter froze,_ It can't be...!_ he looked over his shoulder, "_You!_"

* * *

"Where'd everybody go?" Niri sat down and looked around, "They like all left when Axe did?"

Chizuru shrugged, "I guess they had stuff to do. DJ's out with Luffy talking,"

"About what?"

"Him knowing Shanks,"

"Thought he told him ages ago?"

She shrugged again, "Who remembers?"

"Heh...," Niri drummed the table idly, "Something's been buggin' me,"

Chizuru looked up from her knife game, "You're referring to Axe,"

"Assuming or mind-reading?"

"Neither," she smiled, "You worry about him, we all can tell. So, what's on your mind?"

Niri sighed, "About earlier. I wonder what made him faint like that? I mean, sure Dragon is big time, but still! None of us fainted...," she looked at her friend, "Chizuru, you can read minds, no doubt you've been in that head of his,"

"Aye, I have,"

"Anything in there that relates to this?"

Her friend looked at her, then looked back down at the knife game she had been playing, "I'm afraid that that's his to know, Niri...I'm sorry,"

* * *

Axe glared at the figure that stood behind him and gripped his weapon, "How'd you find me, Wraith?!"

The figure known as "Wraith" was a scary looking figure. Draped in black and wearing a skull-faced mask, Wraith looked like an angry spirit from beyond the grave. He wore a strange get-up that consisted of a fitted bodysuit and a torn black mantle. Axe hadn't seen this man in quite some time, but he kept the aura he had when he first met him.

"Been what, three years, Axe?" Wraith asked.

"Since we _met_," Axe scowled, "It's been awhile since we parted ways, Wraith. What are you doing here?"

Wraith reached up and tapped his mask, "This scar you gave me...it still hurts, old friend,"

"What kind of friend tries to force another friend to join their group and tries to kill him when he doesn't join?!"

The masked man sighed and removed his mask to reveal a handsome face with a dark tan, a head of brown hair that fell around his shoulders, and a large scar that ran from the middle of his forehead to the bottom of his right cheek.

"You look good, kid," Wraith said with a smile, "You've been making quite a mess since we parted ways,"

"What do you want, Wraith?"

The man sighed and sat down cross-legged, "I heard rumors that a certain axe user was in this area of the Grand Line, so I came over. I wanted to see if it was really you, and if it was...," he bowed his head, "I wanted to apologize,"

Axe blinked, taken back, "Apologize? You want to apologize?"

-Flashback-

**_I remember meeting Wraith for the first time. It was three years ago, right after I got mutinied against by Kairi and Toby. I still don't know how I survived, but when I woke up, I found myself on an island, at an inn. Apparently, I had washed up on shore and a passerby brought me back to the town so I could be treated for my wounds._**

**_Wraith was passing through at the time and he became a frequent visitor. I don't know why he did it, but I was glad for the company. We became close, like Rayo and I had become close few years before, and that's when he decided he could trust me with something big._**

**_He was a member of the Revolutionaries, the very same group led by Dragon, and the very same group who wishes to overthrow the World Government. I was amazed to have met one, and that he could trust me. I was even more amazed when he offered me a place in the organization. At the time, I didn't know a lot about the Revolutionaries and I didn't have anyone or anywhere to go to, so I agreed._**

**_For the next couple of years, he taught me everything he knew about the Revolutionaries. He told me how he got into it, how his family in Alabasta was killed by pirates and how Marines didn't do a damn thing to stop or avenge them. Wraith was very skilled in acrobatics, swordsmanship and had impressive stealth skills, things that helped him out in his missions given to him._**

**_I followed him everywhere and learned a few nifty tricks. It was on one fateful mission to a Marine base that turned my world upside down. After taking care of security, Wraith and I found ourselves amongst a treasure trove of information that the World Government had in an archive at the very base. Wraith was excited, because he could use this info and get it back to his superiors. I later learned that he was about to get me into the Revolutionaries officially, but before I discovered that..._**

**_I discovered the truth about my family's name._**

**_It was with Wraith on that day that I discovered the truth. The Samuel name, my parents, their crew, what fate the Government gave them._**

**_I was angry...shocked, but so angry at the same time. I told Wraith what I had found and told him that I needed to go and give the Government the punishment they deserved. He wanted me to join him and dish it out that way, but I was so mad at the time, I declined the offer._**

**_He didn't like that._**

"No? NO!?" Wraith pushed Axe hard into a large bookcase, "How the hell can you say no?!"

Axe glared at him, not saying a word.

"I took you in, I taught you everything that I know, and I treated you like a brother! This is how you repay me, by throwing my offer in my face?!"

"I don't expect you to understand this, Wraith, and I appreciate the offer, I really do, and I want to get back at those bastards...," he shook his head, "But not this way, not your way,"

_**That set him off. I guess he really wanted me along to join...and when I said no, it caused him to flip out. The two of us tore that archive room up with a short-lived fight, and I almost died at his hands. He was strong, so he could easily cut into me, I've seen his strength, but for a brief moment, he hesitated in our battle and that was the moment I needed. I grabbed a nearby throwing axe of mine and slashed him across the face, giving him the scar he now wears under his mask. I bolted and hadn't seen or heard from him since then...**_

-End Flashback-

"You almost kill me in a fit of rage and you want to apologize?" Axe asked evenly, looking at the black clad Revolutionary.

Wraith nodded, "I don't expect you to accept my apology, not after what I've done, but I had to get it out there," he looked up at the young man, "You've changed, Axe. You've gotten stronger,"

"Yeah...hard shit in life tends to do that," Axe sat down in front of him, "Now, I know you're here for another reason besides to apologize for bad blood. What is it?"

The older man sighed, "Axe...your work against the Government has reached the Revolutionaries. There are people, really powerful people in our organization who want your power on our side to help us,"

"I already told you 'no' Wraith," Axe scowled, "I turned away from the Revolutionaries, because I had my own goals in mind!"

"I know that now, but I still had to deliver this message," Wraith stood up, "They want your strength, Axe. If we can get strong people like you and other individuals, we can bring the Government to it's knees! They already want the White Dragon's power...,"

Axe's scowl deepened, _That's right...I remember Roog saying something about all kinds of people wanting Kirsty's power to help them and their own ambitions.  
_

"I can't do that Wraith. I'm sorry, but I still can't become one of you," he turned away, "You should get out of here. Marines are around town, including Vice-Admiral Garp and if he spots you, you won't have a chance in Hell to get away. I don't know how you got here with all of them here, but you should get out now,"

Wraith smiled, "You're worried that I'll get caught,"

"I didn't say that,"

The Revolutionary donned his mask and pulled something from under his mantle, "Whatever, but before I go, I have a word of advice and a gift,"

Axe looked over his shoulder, "Hm?"

"First, the advice," Wraith looked right at him, "Think it over carefully, Axe...other people can get involved in this, either by choice or by force,"

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning," Wraith said as he pulled out a small object and threw it at Axe's feet, "Heard rumors that you and certain others have been looking for this. Be glad that I didn't turn it into my superiors, otherwise who knows what would happen,"

Axe looked down to see a small, thick, and worn out looking book. It looked like a diary of some kind and it was aged pretty well, given the color of the pages he saw.

"What is it?"

"Trust me, you'll need it,"

Axe bent down and picked it up, "Thank you, and by the way...," he looked up and saw that Wraith had vanished from sight. The young man smiled a bit and tapped the book a few times, "Apology accepted,"

Sighing, Axe sat down on the edge of the rooftop and opened up the small book, leafing through the pages. As he did, his heart leapt into his throat.

"Oh shit...,"

The front of the book had two words in faded lettering.

"I have it...I _actually_ have it!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Man, for a filler chapter, this sure revealed some interesting stuff. Alright, preview time.**

**On the next chapter of Secret Power...**

**Austin: Gotta be something I can do for her...just to cheer her up a little!  
**

**Azu: You want some new gear? Alright, lemme see what you want.**

**Kibo: What are these? They look like conch shells, but-HOLY SHIT FIRE JUST SHOT OUT OF IT!**

**Nick: You mute runt, you ruined my joke!**

**On Air  
**

**Kibo: HE JUST RAN NICK OVER!!**


	62. On Air

**On Air**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece  
**

* * *

"Hmm, what to do, what to do, what to do...," Herman looked around at the food vendors that had been set up again after Aqua Laguna, "I heard the others are gonna do a barbecue here in a bit, so I suppose I should do my part for the food stuffs. Mizu-Mizu Meat is a given...what else can I supply? What do you think?" he asked, looking down at Austin, who had come with him to help out and carry groceries.

Austin shrugged, not looking like he cared.

Herman tilted his head, "What's wrong, kid?"

The mute shook his head and waved him off.

"Okay, I know when something's wrong," Herman reached down and picked up the boy, putting him on his shoulder, "C'mon, spill,"

Austin looked down at him, _Well, maybe he could help..._ he pulled out a notepad and pen and began to write down a message. After it was written, he tore it off and handed to his Fish-Man nakama. Herman took the note and looked at it.

"Penny and the others are really down about what happened to their friends back at Enies Lobby. She and the others are acting like they're avoiding us or won't even talk to us. Penny won't try and glomp me like she did before," Herman read aloud, "Okay, I see...you're worried about them,"

The boy nodded.

"So that's it," Herman smiled a bit, "You know, if someone else were to read this note, people would think that you missed her glomping...,"

Austin punched him over the head.

"Oi!" Herman rubbed the lump on his head, "For a kid, you got a good punch there. Okay, so all joking aside, you wanna help cheer them up, huh? Or at least, Penny?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so let's think. You could make her something?"

Austin quickly wrote a message and handed it to him.

"I dunno what. You can make a cake or something?" Herman nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea, everyone loves cake and people usually cheer up after getting some cake. I tell ya what, after we're done here, we'll go and...," he stopped and thought for a moment, "Not sure if there's an oven ready and not sure if we can make on in time...we can try buying one?"

-A short time later-

Herman facefaulted as Austin returned, his face covered with frosting and bits of cake, "Okay, bad idea. Let's get ya cleaned, up, then we can try again with a new idea. You got any?"

Austin shook his head.

"How about...a pie?"

-Short time after that-

The Fish-Man sweatdropped as Austin returned, this time his face covered with bits of pie

"Hmm...how about you write or something?"

-Short time later after_ that_...-

"Okay, how was I supposed to know that she'd rip it to pieces and set fire to it?" Herman asked defensively, shrugging, "Seriously, I'm not like Chizuru, I ain't psychic,"

Austin flipped him the bird and decided to take matters into his own hands. He plopped himself down in front of his belongings and began to think as hard as he could. He didn't know what to think of Penny as more than just a friend, but there was clearly something between them already ever since Jaya...in way, their relationship reminded him alot of his brother's and Kirsty's relationship.

_Gotta be something I can do for her...just to cheer up a little! Maybe I can still try and make something, but what?_ he looked around and saw all the junk he had around him. He looked at it for a but, then a sly grin crossed his face.

Hehehe...gotta find that idiot first! he hopped up, grab a large bag of his things and darted out of the room, leaving Herman to watch him run like a bat out of Hell.

"Huh...wonder what's gotten into him?"

* * *

"Austin, what're you doing here?"

The mute cabin boy panted as he stood in front of Kibo, Azu and Nick in the bar that Blueno owned before the whole CP9 incident. Despite it's bad mojo, it was still a place of business and luckily, Arisa had taken it over.

Still breathing heavily, Austin grabbed his note pad and scribbled something quickly, then tossed it to the shipwright.

Azu caught it and looked at the message, "You want some new gear?"

Austin nodded rapidly.

The shipwright looked at the message, "Huh...well, I suppose I could. Lemme see what you got," he reached down and picked up the bag of junk, "Oh...you want me to make something with these? I heard Usopp did the same thing with his collection,"

Nick and Kibo looked over his shoulders, "Hm?"

Azu closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, "I know the best place to work, c'mon boys, let's go!"

-And a short time after _that_...-

Austin looked around the damaged Tom's Workers building while Azu set to work on building him something. There was a large hole in a wall, but Azu explained that that was CP9's fault. The mute boy walked around and took it all in.

It's not much, but if Azu says it's a great place, then I believe him... he placed a hand on the broken wall, So, this is where Franky and that stupid Pluton thing came from?

"So this is where you ran off to!"

Austin turned around to see Herman standing in front of the doorway. Azu looked up from his work and waved at him, "Herman, what brings you here? How'd you find this place?"

"I followed you," Herman explained as he entered, "I didn't feel right about Austin running off like that, even if the city thinks of us pirates as heroes, I felt weird about it, so I tailed him. Would've said hi, but you guys keep up a good pace," he stopped walking, "What's going on?"

"Ah, just making some new toys for the kid," Azu looked back at his work, "You want me to make you something to, Red, I got nothing else going for me,"

"Well, actually-,"

"What exactly are these things?" Kibo asked, holding up a Dial.

Herman turned his stalks, Where did he...? he shook his head, Ah, forget it...

"Seriously, what are these things?" the Stingray Fish-Man looked at the Dial, "They look like conch shells but-," a loud click was heard and a torrent of flame shot into the air, startling the poor guy, "HOLY SHIT FIRE JUST SHOT OUT OF IT!!" he screamed.

Azu sighed and snatched the Dial from him, "They're not toys, Kibo, they're tools and weapons. They're from the Sky Islands,"

"Sky Islands?" Kibo plopped down next to him, "I've heard legends about them...are you saying they're real?"

"No, I'm saying that they're a figment of our imagination," Azu muttered under his breath, "Yes, they're real!"

"Wow...what's it like up there?"

Azu paused in his work, "Well, for one thing," he pointed to Austin, "You'll see a lot of people like him and his brother up there. Those wings on their backs? They're real, and up there, people are born with them,"

Kibo whistled.

"There's all kinds of food, giant animals, buildings on top of clouds, the whole shibang," Azu grinned widely, "I got plans for some of their cooler machines if you'd like to copy them down. Of course, you can't do anything without Dials, so...," he trailed off, "Still, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

Herman leaned in between them, "Azu, I gotta talk to this kid, you mind?"

"Nope. Take him, I need some space anyway,"

"OI!"

"You heard him," Herman patted Kibo on the shoulder, "Let's go kiddo,"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's either that or call you Mr. Freckles, so c'mon,"

* * *

Herman and Kibo left the warehouse and found themselves at Scrap Island. The Stingray Fishman sat down on a broken mast, "Alright, what's going on?"

"I just want to talk," Herman said calmly, taking a seat and looking out at the water, "You know, the Log Pose is pretty much set if I understand it right and kept track of the days correctly,"

"Okay...,"

"That means the next destination is Fish-Man Island," Herman smiled, "It's been quite awhile since I've been there. Have you been?"

Kibo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No. I was born in the Shabondy Archipelago and lived with my parents until I was five years old. I was sold to the Government in the Auctioning House there, and since then, I was a test subject until they decided I could be used as an assassin for the World Government,"

"So, that's how you knew about CP9?"

"I don't only know about them, but I can do the basic Rokushiki," Kibo shook his head, "I ran away shortly after finding out what they expected of me. I went around for months before finally coming to Water 7, thanks to a giant wave. I became a shipwright and...," he trailed off, "...here I am,"

_He's not telling me the whole story, but I can't force him to tell me..._ Herman nodded and looked back at the ocean, "I understand how you felt, kid,"

"You do?"

"Back in the East Blue, I was part of Saw-Tooth Arlong's crew and we took over a village. You know that Nami woman from the Straw-Hats?"

"Yeah,"

"It was her village. Her mother was killed by Arlong and I just stood there,"

"Oh man...,"

"Later, I went to her grave and apologized for what had happened. Then, I went back to Arlong and I nearly kicked his ass, wanting to set things right, but I ended up losing and banished from the island. I couldn't go back, not after that, so I wandered around myself for a time and...here I am," he reached up and touched a noticeable scar on his chest, "Before I left, however, Arlong took the mark I had on my body, saying I didn't deserve to wear it,"

Kibo was quiet.

"We're not that different, Kibo, but then again, we're not alike in many areas," Herman leaned back and looked up at the sky, "Everyone has their demons, Kibo, and we all have to do what we can to exorcise them,"

The two of them sat there for awhile, not saying a word.

"Listen," Kibo cleared his throat loudly, hoping to break the silence, "They don't know about any of this, so if you guys could, could you not tell anyone in Water 7 about-?"

"Don't worry about," Herman patted him on the head, "I got ya covered. I'll give you a warning though, Kibo. Keeping secrets are fine, but if you keep certain ones for too long, they'll come back to bite you in the ass," he said, thinking back to Axe.

"Okay...thanks, I guess,"

"It's gonna be difficult getting there, though. Even if we do get a new ship here soon, we have to get a little extra help, and the only place I know where to get that is a place where our kind doesn't have a lot of love or luck,"

"The Shabondy Archipelago...,"

"It's pretty much the merging point for all the routes in the Grand Line. An old nakama of mine, Hatchan...he and I have some friends there. Good friends, but even with those friends, life for our kind is rough. We need to go there and prepare our ship for the journey, otherwise we aren't gonna make it. Kibo, what do your parents do over there?"

"They ran a coating shop and sold Bon Charies, but I don't know if they still do nowadays. In fact, I don't even know if they're still living there,"

"Ah...well, if I do meet up with them, anything you want me to pass on? Like a message?"

"...if you do meet them, if they are over there still...tell them I'm okay, and that I got away,"

"You got it. It shouldn't be too hard to get there though, since it's on the way to Fishman Island,"

Kibo frowned, "Listen, I'm not saying you shouldn't go, but to get to the next island from here...you'll have to go through the Florian Triangle!"

"The Freudian what-sit now?"

"_Florian Triangle_," Kibo repeated slowly, "It's a weird part of the Grand Line where ships go in, but they can get lost in there for years and years, and if they ever do come out, it's always ghost ships! There's no one aboard any of the ships that make it back!"

Herman clicked his tongue, "We'll manage,"

"How do you figure?"

"Because, we have a helluva navigator and a helluva captain to lead us," Herman smiled warmly, "We'll make it out without any problems whatsoever,"

Kibo sweatdropped, Sure is optimistic, isn't he?

Suddenly, a large, green mass popped up in front of them. It was green, slimy, had dozens of tentacles and moaned loudly.

_**"Kibo...Cthulhu want's your soul!!"**_

The Stingray Fishman yelped and fell off the mast, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Herman was about to ask the same thing when he saw Austin walk into view, grab a tentacle and pull hard. The "tentacle" was actually a large piece of seaweed connected to more seaweed and "Cthulhu" was really just Nick under the mass, wanting to spook Kibo.

Said Fishman glared daggers at him, "NICK, YOU BASTARD!!"

Nick turned and looked down, "You mute runt, you ruined my joke!"

From a distance, Azu watched as the two shipwrights got into an argument, then into a physical fight while Herman took Austin to a safe distance. He smiled and leaned against the outer wall of the warehouse, enjoying their fight.

_They remind me of two other idiots I know..._

He cupped his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath, "YO! I'M FINISHED!!"

* * *

"What is that?"

"Whoa...awesome,"

"Azu, what did you make?"

The shipwright grinned, "Hopefully one of many models. I've combined the idea of surfing with the concept of Dials from the SKy Islands after remembering the Wavers up there, so...," he held up a sleek board-like object with a strange contraption on the bottom of it, "You see, I've rigged it so that Dials can give out a strong push of air in different directions, allowing the rider to actually move on the air, or even hover if they wanted to! I'd go into details, and I hate to sound like a jerk, but if I did, chances are you'd get lost,"

"Oi," the others slapped the air, "Jerk,"

"Whatever," he tossed the board to Austin, "Try it out, kiddo,"

Austin caught the board and looked it over.

"You really think he can float on air with this?"

Azu grinned, "Never doubt the genius of a Tom's Worker, boys,"

The mute cabin boy placed the down and to everyone's surprise, it was floating a good foot off the ground when he let go of it.

"I already activated the system which allows this to work. All Austin has to do is get on, get used to the output controls of the Dials I've used, then lean in whichever direction he wants,"

Austin climbed onto the board and as soon as he put his foot down, the board took off like a gunshot around the warehouse.

"WHOA!"

"Holy shit, it works! Azu...what do you call that thing?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm debating on either a Hoverboard or an Airboard...," Azu shrugged as he watched the young pirate quickly learned the controls and was soon zooming all over the warehouse, "Hope that helps with your girl problem, Austin!"

Nick looked at the older shipwright, "Girl problem? Why didn't he just ask the Prince of Water 7 for girl advice?" he asked with a grin, "I know everything there is to know about ladies,"

"Then explain to me why you're single,"

Nick facefaulted and opened his mouth to retort when Austin nailed him in the back, sent him to the floor and flew over him, a grin on his face.

"HE JUST RAN NICK OVER!!" Kibo shouted, "What kinda power did you put into that board, Azu?"

"Hehehe...Sky Island Power, that's what," Azu nudged Nick, "You were saying something about my skills earlier?"

Nick muttered something inaudible and a moment later, Azu hit the floor after a piece of ceiling material broke off and fell on top of his back.

Kibo winced, "Nick's Luck-Luck Fruit can be a bad thing as well as a good thing,"

"Remind me not to tick him off," Herman sweatdropped, "I'd hate to find myself on a large plate with butter nearby,"

Kibo stared at him.

"Hey, Fish-Man or no, I'm a lobster!"

They watched Austin zoom around the warehouse until the boy came to a halt and hopped off his board. He walked over to the bag of Dials he had and walked back.

"What's up, you want something else?" Herman knelt down to his level, "You might have to wait,"

Austin shook his head, turned to Kibo and held up the bag.

"Uh...what's he doing?"

"Well, if I had to guess, there's three possibilities. He's either asking you to make something, he's telling you to hop into the bag, or he's offering some of his Dials,"

"Oh, really?" Kibo looked down the kid, "I'm gonna take the more likely choices and ask if you want me to have some?"

Austin nodded. He put the bag down, grabbed his notepad and pen and wrote a message before ripping it off the pad and handing it to Kibo.

The Fishman took it and read it as best he could, "Take what you like, I have plenty to spare. Let me know what you want, and I'll give a small instruction set on how to work each one of them...," Kibo looked back at the child, "Wow, thanks,"

"We can do that later. Right now, I gotta get back to getting supplies for the barbecue, and I think Austin needs to go handle his girl problem,"

Austin nodded, hopped back onto his new toy and took off through the open door of the warehouse.

"...isn't there like a drop right outside the door?"

"...oh crap!"

The two Fishmen ran for the door to see if Austin was okay, but when they got there and had a good view of the outside, they saw that he was not only okay, but he was taking off over the wreckages of Scrap Island, heading back to the city.

"Whoa, he _does_ learn fast,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen, a Hoverboard made from basic stuff and Dials. I thought of what people can do with Dials and I thought, "Why not give something to the Mantra kid?". So, thinking back to the film Back to the Future, I came up with a One Piece equivalent of a Hoverboard. No doubt that Azu will make new toys with the other dials they have with them, so let's see what the future holds, hm? Also, Kibo is the property of Crazy-Fishie and after looking up the guy's profile on deviant Art, I hope I got his history right...if I didn't, then I'm sorry.**

**On the next chapter of the Secret Power...**

**Devon: Doesn't hurt to practice before partying.**

**Nick: What's wrong with me as a sparring partner?!**

**DJ: This guy's giving me a bad feeling, Dev...**

**??: The White Dragon...perhaps she's too big of a risk to remain alive.**

**The White Wolf  
**

**Devon: Who are you?!  
**

**(I am aware that this next chapter will have the same title as Kyra's nakama Buu, but it has no relation to that, I swear)**


	63. The White Wolf

**The White Wolf**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: All I got to say is that Michael the Archangel owns Jaden Yukishiro and that the characters in the soon-to-be shown flashback belong to DJ Paynter**.

* * *

In a large, abandoned area of Water 7, Devon had decided to leave his friends for a time to train or at least let off some steam with some practice techniques. He remembered his days at Odin's Dojo with each swing, remembering how his two former masters taught him everything they could and how quickly he improved. However, he couldn't but wonder if he was improving because of his natural talent, or because he had a little help from a special friend. As he practiced, memories of Water 7 came flooding back to him. Memories of Kaku's Rankyaku tearing into him, Zoro telling him to get away, and how he was distracted with Kirsty's situation at the time.

"I wanted to kill Kaku, I wanted to kick his ass in a duel of swords, but I got my ass kicked instead...," he swiped the air with Water Moon, "I know I should keep my personal emotions under control, but that's harder than I thought,"

_'Don't worry about it. I had to go through the same thing when I still had a body,'_

Devon stopped practicing and turned to see the transparent image of his companion, "Yeah, but look at you. I'm alive and you're not,"

His friend frowned and flipped him the bird,_ 'Listen, I'm just trying to help. Yes, I died at the hands of supposed friends, but that was because I was too blinded by love to see the danger and to protect myself when the time came. Loving a woman is fine, and fighting for her life and love is very admirable, but you can't get blinded like I did. You can have the goal of protecting your woman, but you have to have the ability to keep yourself focused in the battle,'_

"OI! YO! DEVON!"

The blonde swordsman turned his head to see both Nick and DJ walking up to them, each of them carrying their respective swords.

"Macleod, Olas," he greeted, sheathing_ Water Moon_, "What brings you guys here? How'd you find me?"

"We asked around, seeing if anyone noticed a dumbass nittoryu user around," DJ cracked, earning a glare from his nakama, "What're you up to, Dev? Don't you know that we're having a barbecue soon?"

"Doesn't hurt to practice before partying," Devon said with a shrug, "I'll be there soon, I just figured I'd get some time in,"

"Practice, hm?" Nick eyed DJ, then looked at Devon, grinning, "How's about a little rematch? Or, better yet, a two-on-one match. You versus me and your speedy friend here,"

The First Mate rubbed his eyes, "I appreciate the offer, Olas, but I prefer to have someone else,"

"What's wrong with having me as a sparring partner?!" Nick demanded.

"For one thing, I nearly kicked your ass the first time,"

Nick's eye twitched, First that brat runs me over with that damn toy Azu made for him, now his brother's insulting my skills!

DJ patted Nick on the shoulder, "Don't take it personally, Nick, he's like that with me, too,"

"I do have a question for you though, Nick," Devon tapped his shoulder with his katana, "When we first came here a few days ago, you mentioned something about a Demon Lord?"

Nick scowled, "Demon Lord Yahagi...!"

"Yeah, that guy," Devon nodded, "What do you have against him?"

"Other than the fact that he destroyed my home and killed my family while searching for something valuable, nothing," Nick muttered, "Again, sorry for thinking you were with him,"

"Don't worry about it," Devon shook his head, "So, who is this asshole, a pirate?"

"Yeah, and he leads a strong pirate crew somewhere on the Grand Line. Thanks to my mother, I got away from the attack on our ship and watched as Yahagi destroyed my home. Since then, I've been living here at Water 7, thanks to Iceburg-san,"

DJ looked at the two swordsmen, _They've both lost their mothers to criminals, and they've strived to become strong swordsmen because of it...hehe, small world. I wonder if Nick's gone under any real training like Devon?_ the musician looked up at the sky, _Speaking of, I don't think I ever told them that I actually stayed at a dojo myself before meeting up with them...I wonder how those guys are doing?_

-Flashback-

_"Can you see anything?" Gin asked, hefting his bokuto over his shoulder._

_"No," DJ felt around, unable to see anything at all. "Well, how am I supposed to defend myself if I can't see?"_

_"Just focus on everything around you, quiet your mind and you should be able to see and dodge Gin's attacks. Since his bokuto won't do as much damage as a sword if he should hold back and it won't cut you so…" He was cut off as DJ screamed loudly in pain._

_"What the hell happened!?" The speedy swordsman whimpered as he fell to the ground, curling up, feeling an intense pain in his groin._

_"Oh, Gin hit you in the balls, you gotta focus man." Sakata laughed softly._

_"Dude! He wasn't even done talking yet! Gin you bastard!" DJ growled, holding himself and slowly standing up._

_As the lesson continued, DJ's progress slowly increased, he was soon able to sense things around him without seeing them, even able to seemingly feel Gin's presence as he attacked._

_"Not bad Macleod, you're starting to get it!" Gin grinned as DJ dodged yet another blow from his bokuto._

_"Yeah, I like using my eyes better, but I feel like I have a sixth sense now, sort of like I can predict when something bad is coming." The speedy musician smirked as he backed out of the way._

_"Good." Sakata clapped his hands, signaling them to stop. "That's necessary to be a good swordsman, a sort of intuition to sense other swordsman and when they attack, it will help you a lot in dodging and avoiding sneak attacks. Even with your eyes uncovered, this sense should become subconscious to you as a swordsman; all serious swordsmen have this on some level,"_

-End Flashback-

_I hated getting blind-sided like that..._ DJ's eye twitched at the memory, _Still, at least they helped me out. Wait a minute...!_ he frowned, _Why the hell didn't that training help me out with that blind Marine captain at Slayheim!?_

"Excuse me, boys! May I have a moment of your time?" a loud voice made DJ snap out of his thoughts and the three swordsmen turned to see a man in his early twenties walking up to them.

The man had white hair and a couple of startling blue eyes and wore a black, sleeveless muscle shirt and a pair of white pants. On his hip, he wore a long sword that looked similar to a katana.

DJ turned to Nick, "Who's that?"

Nick shook his head, "Don't know, never seen him before,"

"I hope you don't mind this coming out of the clear blue sky," the man greeted with a smile, "I'm just visiting Water 7 and I thought I'd look around for a way to pass the time. I was passing by and I saw you three in here, then I noticed you are all swordsmen. Would it be alright if I asked for a match?"

Nick and DJ opened their mouths to reply, but the man just passed by them completely and approached Devon.

"How about you? Care for a spar?"

Devon looked at him for a while, then looked at his sword, taking him in.

"You're strong," he smiled a little, "Why not? I can always try new people to go against,"

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed, "My name is Jaden Yukishiro, and you are?"

"My name is Devon, but around the Grand Line, I'm known as the Demon King,"

Jaden's jaw dropped, "Not _the_ Demon King?"

"The very same,"

The man smiled widely, grabbed Devon's hand and shook it excitedly, "I'm so fortunate to have come across a great swordsman like yourself. This will be fun, I'll have to go all out!"

"You don't have to-,"

"I insist!" Jaden spun on his heels and walked by the other two, who looked kind of mad that he ignored them, "Ready whenever you are!"

As Devon placed the Water Moon against a nearby wall and strapped _Geri_ and _Freki_ to his body, DJ walked over and lowered his voice.

"This guy's giving me a bad feeling, Dev...,"

Devon nodded, "Yeah, same here," he whispered, "He's strong, that's for sure. He's here for some other reason than just to fight, but I don't know what it is yet," he looked over and waved at his eager opponent, "Do me a favor. You and Nick over there just stand and watch. If it looks like anything bad's gonna happen, tell Nick to jump in and then you go run for help, okay?"

DJ stared at him, "You're actually saying that if you get your ass kicked, you want someone else to _help_ you out?" he asked, stunned.

"Don't make me kill you...,"

* * *

"So, what kind of sword is that, Jaden?" Devon asked, taking a stance while the other two darted to the sidelines, "Looks too big to be a katana?"

"That's because it's a tachi, and it's longer than a katana by almost ten centimeters," Jaden unsheathed his sword, which gleamed in the sunlight, "What swords do you use? I see at least two different kinds on you,"

"Gladius," Devon knocked _Geri_ and _Freki_ together, then nodded to Water Moon, "Katana,"

"Ah, I see. Well then, if all pleasantries are done with, may we begin? You may have the first go, Demon King,"

Big mistake... Devon bolted towards Jaden, _"Midgard, Mugen Hibi!"_ he shouted and began to spin around and around at high-speed, his swords swinging in all directions as he did.

Jaden chuckled, raised his tachi and to everyone's surprise, he managed to stop Devon's attack cold! DJ's jaw dropped while Nick let out a whistle and Devon glared up at him.

"You are strong...," he hissed, "Very strong,"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be where I am if I wasn't," Jaden shrugged and pushed Devon away so hard, the Demon King was almost sent flying, _"Long Fang Strike!"_

He ran right at Devon, so fast that he seemed to leave a trail of blurriness in his wake. Devon saw him coming, but he couldn't do much to protect himself. All he could do was bring both blades in front of him, and hoped to Odin that they took on the attack.

Sure enough, the blades met, but that didn't stop the attack all the way. Yes, the blades did take some of the power, but Devon found himself being hurled into a wall behind him.

Jaden came to a stop and swung his tachi, "Not bad. Not great, but not bad. However, I am still the superior swordsman here,"

"You wanna bet, you asshole!?" Devon walked out of the wall and dusted himself off of rubble, "You just pissed me off...,"

DJ grabbed Nick's shoulder and began to pull him away, "You don't wanna be caught in his range when he's mad,"

"If you still want to keep going, that's fine by me. However, I'll be taking the first turn this time," Jaden began to spin his tachi around at a rapid pace, _"Frozen Fang Strike!"_

Again, Jaden sped towards Devon, his blade leaving a trail of mist. Devon caught the sight, _He can manipulate temperature in his sword, too?! Hehehe...big mistake for him!_ he gripped _Freki, "Muspelheim, Kooen Kiri!"_

The two swords met, and a hissing sound filled the air between Jaden and Devon. The older man looked down to see a trail of smoke rising up from the two blades, as well as the heat coursing through Devon's sword.

"My my, how interesting. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"None of ya business," Devon snapped, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how strong you were, Demon King. That and I wanted to see if you could take me to Kirsty Chambers,"

_What the hell?!_ Devon glared daggers, "What do you want with her?" he demanded.

"Only to see if it is alright for her to remain here, in life," Jaden leaned forward, applying pressure to his sword, "The White Dragon...perhaps she is too big of a risk to remain alive?"

"You touch one hair on her head and I'll have _your_ head!" Devon screamed at him, "What are you, a bounty hunter? A Marine?!"

Jaden nodded, "Right on the money with the second guess, Demon King,"

DJ stared in shock, "A Marine?! Holy shit, I gotta go warn the others-!"

"Boy, if you think you can get out of this area without a mark on you...," Jaden turned away and looked at DJ, "Go ahead and try,"

"Macleod! Nick! Stay were you are, guys!" Devon shouted at them, "Don't do anything stupid, you can't take him!" he winced as the pressure increased on his sword, making him back down, I can barely hold him off myself...I can't let those guys get involved!

Nick growled, "We have to help him out!" he started for him, but DJ grabbed him, "Lemme go!"

"No!" DJ pulled him back hard, "Devon said not to interfere!"

"But-,"

"If he says we can't take him, then we can't take him!" DJ snapped at him, "Devon is one of the strongest people I know, and if he's having trouble, then we can't get into it!"

Nick clenched his fists, "I am strong!"

"I don't doubt that, given what Devon told me of your fight when you first met, but trust me, Nick...don't get in there,"

Despite all his strength, Devon found himself at the mercy of the strong warrior bearing down on him. His face was going red as he tried to push him off, but to no avail.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Like I said before, my name is Jaden Yukishiro. But my subordinates call me by my nickname or my title,"

"What?!"

"I am Vice-Admiral Jaden Yukishiro, also known as the White Wolf among other Marines and soldiers of the Government,"

The three swordsmen were taken back.

_A Vice-Admiral!?_

_No way! He's the same rank as Garp!_

_No wonder he's so strong!_

When it seemed that he was about to make a move to finish him off, Jaden suddenly pulled back away from Devon, sheathing his tachi.

"You're strong, I will grant you that. However, like I said I am much stronger. I wasn't even using half of my strength in this little match of ours, Demon King," he cracked his neck and stretched his arms, "I think I've killed enough time here. I have to go and meet up with my superior, he should be waiting for me around here somewhere. He said he had business of his own to take care of," he turned around and started walking away, "Catch you later, pirates. Maybe we'll meet again further down the Line,"

"Hold it!" Devon staggered to his feet, "I'm not gonna let you get away if you're going after Kirsty!"

Jaden came to a halt and looked over his shoulder, "You couldn't hold your own against me very well. What makes you think that you can stop me from taking care of a potential threat? Besides," he turned away, "I said this was just a sparring match,"

Before anyone could do anything, Jaden vanished from sight.

Devon growled and fell onto his ass, breathing heavily. Almost immediately, DJ and Nick were at his side.

"Dude, you okay?!"

"I'm fine...," Devon winced and held his shoulder, "I think I pulled something...,"

"That was unreal!" DJ looked back at where the Vice-Admiral was standing moments before, "Reminds me of the one-sided fight I had against Mihawk!"

"Hold on a minute!" Nick made DJ face him, "Hawkeye Mihawk, the Shichibukai? You fought him?!"

"Yeah, how do you think I got this?" DJ pointed to the scar above his eye, "He was just giving me some tips, really, he wasn't trying to kill me. Besides, I'm not the only one here who fought him. Zoro did too,"

Nick just stared, mouth agape.

DJ turned to Devon, "Think you'll be okay?"

"I said I'm fine...,"

"Alright, if you say so," DJ helped Devon to his feet, "C'mon, we gotta tell the others about-,"

"No," Devon cut him off, shaking his head, "We can't tell anyone about this,"

"What?!"

"Are you high?!"

Devon slowly walked over and grabbed Water Moon, "If we tell them what happened here, that could cause a panic and ruin the barbecue. We just went through a major ordeal, I'd rather not be the cause of starting a panic," he turned to the others, "We don't tell them...understand?"

DJ and Nick looked at each other, than at Devon and nodded.

"Alright," Devon strapped Water Moon to his back, "Let's get going,"

As the three headed for the barbecue party, Devon reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his Fragment of Muspelheim, which seemed to glow slightly.

_'You okay kid?'_

"Yeah...fine,"

_'You sure?'_

"I said I was!" Devon snapped, stuffing the gem back into his pocket, "But I need to become stronger if I'm to protect her...,"

_'Yeah, looks like it. C'mon, let's go have some fun, huh? You need to unwind,'_

Devon sighed and started walking, "I guess...,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, pretty big for filler, but still, thought it was good. At least two chapters to go folks! At LEAST!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Axe: TIME TO PIG OUT, PEOPLE!**

**Paulie: Still want to talk?  
**

**Karai: She's here!**

**Kirsty: You were worried about me?**

**Party Time!**

**Azu: Everyone! I have something to show you all!**


	64. Party Time!

**Party Time!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The Galley-La Company's employee pool was a fantastic place to chill out. While some went swimming, Axe was off to the side under a large umbrella, trying to finish his book about what they've done recently. He had thought he was just about done before...before going to Enies Lobby and declaring war against the World Government. With that action, he had a few more details to write in his book.

"So as one can see, we've been up to a lot of crazy shit. We've done a lot of amazing and suicidal things just to get our nakama back to us, but we don't care," Axe paused and looked around his work area, watching as more and more people came into the pool area.

Galley-La, the Franky Family, Sodom and Gomorrah, the two giants: Oimo and Kashii...everyone that helped out recently.

He went back to his book, hoping to put the final touches on it before they left, _**"That's pretty much it. I've used up a lot of pages to tell our story so far, but I think that it was needed. I've included my story, my secrets, my crewmates over the years. I know things will probably never go back to the way they were five years ago, but I suppose that's what Fate had in store for me. Go figure, hm? There are still a lot of questions I have...,"**_ Axe pulled out a couple of wanted posters from his pocket and unfolded them to see wrinkled, aged pictures of his parents and their bounties, his eye catching the nickname of his father, _**"...I can't help but wonder if my father has any connection to the Cross family. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, maybe I'm not, but it's something that's going to be hanging over my head for a good while now,"**_

"HEY! AXE! C'MON! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Axe waved at whoever was screaming at him and quickly wrote an end for this journal. He slammed the book closed and threw his hands in the air, "TIME TO PIG OUT, PEOPLE!!"

* * *

The barbecue party was great! The food was fantastic, the music had a great beat to it (despite it constantly being the same song by Sogeking...), and everyone was having a good time. Kirsty watched from a spot at the wall as her nakama ran around with others, having the time of their lives. Now, she couldn't be sure if it was all the excitement getting to her, or if it was something in the drink, but she could swear she saw Austin and Penny fly around on a board of some kind, laughing their heads off while a certain red-haired bokuto user chased after them, missing his bucket hat.

Axe and certain other male friends were stuffing their faces with Mizu-Mizu Meat that was prepared over a grill, and enjoying every bite they took. Azu, Kokoro, Iceburg, Arisa, and Kibo were having a drink together, laughing and enjoying themselves. Kirsty couldn't be sure, but as she looked at Azu, she thought that he looked happier than he did when they first arrived at Water 7 days ago. They all now knew his history with Iceburg and Franky, and their legendary mentor and his fate. The actions at Enies Lobby seemed to have taken that horrible memory and it's weight off his shoulders, and he was actually looking much better than before.

"Oi...,"

Startled, Kirsty turned her head to see Paulie standing nearby, "Oh...hey, Paulie,"

The shipwright took out his cigar and jerked his head, "Still want to talk?"

Taking themselves away from the party for a bit, Paulie and Kirsty took a walk around the area.

_Does he really want to talk? Talk, as in talk and not be a total ass?_ Kirsty glanced at him, "Paulie-,"

"Listen," he cut her off, rubbing the back of his neck, looking uneasy, "I'm sorry about before. I'm usually not like that, but the old man is a touchy subject,"

"I can understand that," Kirsty nodded, thinking back to her father.

"So, what happened to him?"

Kirsty took a deep breath, "A pirate raid happened on our island years ago. My sister Kyra and I tried to hide while our father went out to fight. We tried to sneak out of the house when pirates came, but they caught us and Kyra managed to fight them off,"

"How old were you?"'

"Young," Kirsty put her hands behind her back, "This was all before either of us learned to fight, so I was really amazed that she did it. But then the leader came in and Kyra told me to escape. I tried to, but I got slashed across the back," she lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal the scar, "I woke up and found out that Kyra had been taken by the pirates while our father had been killed by them," she lowered her shirt, "I was taken in by the doctor there and...," she trailed off, "...here I am, a pirate with a big bounty!"

Paulie smiled a little, "Funny how things work out, hm?"

"Yeah," Kirsty nodded, "Listen, about that picture-,"

"The other kid in the picture is Scott. Like you, he's a pirate,"

"Oh? Where is he?"

Paulie looked up at the clouds, "The New World,"

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, really. I don't remember what pirate crew he's with, but he's doing okay,"

"How do you figure that?"

"I don't know. I just get the feeling he's doing okay,"

The two blondes looked at each other for a moment, smiled and kept walking around, talking about this and that.

* * *

Niri downed her tenth drink and let out a loud, happy sigh, "That's some great stuff!"

Pingu let out a content honk as he finished his own drink and Sora gobbled up his own plate of Mizu-Mizu Meat.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY DEVIL FRUIT ON YOU!"

Niri looked behind her to see Nick run around nearby, chasing Austin and Penny, who were holding onto his beloved bucket hat. She turned to Pingu, "He should really calm down, he's bringing down the happy mood of the party,"

Pingu nodded, _"I totally agree...,"_

_"Maybe he's still in a bad mood about what happened to him and Kibo earlier," _Sora thought aloud, looking at the swordsman, _"I'm surprised they could untangle themselves after what you did to them, Pingu,"_

_"Hey, they were messing with my cookies, they deserved to get their asses kicked!"_ Pingu honked loudly at the Sky Fox, _"I went easy on them too, by the way!"_

Sora rolled his eyes and went back to his meal, _"Whatever...you sound like Dusty, by the way,"_

"She's here! She's here!"

The three pirates turned to see Karai, one of the female nakama of Malchior's crew run by. She seemed excited about something, but they couldn't place the reason.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Niri poured herself another drink, "Oh well, not our problem,"

Pingu honked in agreement.

* * *

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you man? Are you straight or not?"

Sega glared at Azu, who glared back at him.

"I am straight, I just...have a slight fear of women,"

"Says the guy who saved one from an explosion,"

"That was different!"

"How?!"

"Shut up!"

Azu sighed and scratched his head, "Listen, if you really need to do this, then go and do it! Take a deep breath, make sure that you still have a pair between your legs, and march over to Nico Robin and Kirsty and say your sorry!"

"I would, but I gotta problem,"

"Besides the cowardice?"

Sega's eye twitched, "One, Kirsty went off with Paulie somewhere, and I can't find Robin,"

"Oh...well, I guess we just gotta wait then,"

"We?"

Azu scoffed, "Like I can trust you to get this monkey off your back yourself. I know that if you go off alone to do this, you're gonna piss yourself, then go hide like you've been doing for the past two days and don't you go and tell me that you haven't been doing that because I know you've been avoiding this whole thing!"

Sega cursed under his breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

That was a nice chat... Kirsty stretched and sat down on a nice bench that wasn't too far from the party. She had been talking to Paulie for a good while and he had just left to go back to the party, leaving the doctor happy at the success she had made with her half-brother.

"I am so glad I made it here," she murmured, "Despite the bad stuff with the World Government, I think I needed this,"

"Yeah, because nothing says great vacation then being abducted by the Government," a familiar, sarcastic voice said from behind.

Kirsty's eyes widened, _No way!_ she started to get up, but two hands pushed her back down.

"Don't look up and don't turn around, Kirsty. If you do, we're gonna have to settle our business from the East Blue and I don't want to do that right now," Kyra whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Kyra Chambers removed her hands from her sister's shoulders, "I just got done with a little rematch with someone from the past and I thought I'd come looking for you,"

"You didn't_ kill_ that person, did you?"

Kyra smiled, "No...just kicked the bitch's ass and said she's hundreds of years away from beating me," she chuckled, "The New World can give you a lot of strength after awhile,"

"The New World?"

"Yeah, it's where I live. Lived there with the others for most of my life,"

_Oh you gotta be **kidding** me!_

"Is that why you were so strong in the tournament? I mean, is that how you kicked Rayo's ass in the East Blue?"

"That and we have a special gift," Kyra shrugged, "Speaking of, that's what let me know you were in trouble,"

Kirsty blinked a few times, trying to understand what her twin was telling her.

"I saw you in a vision, grabbed whatever supplies we had around that could help me find you and I left. God, am I lucky that sensei knows a few secret ways back and forth from the New World, otherwise I would've missed ya,"

"You were worried about me?"

"I didn't say that,"

A smile crept along Kirsty's face, "You were worried about me! You were actually worried about me!"

"Shut up,"

"Kyra loves her sister, Kyra loves her sister!" Kirsty teased in a sing-song voice before she found herself in a headlock, "Oi!"

"I said shut up," Kyra whispered, clearly annoyed by her sister's antics, "I wasn't _worried_, I was just...concerned that if something happened, we couldn't have our rematch,"

Kirsty couldn't help but smile, _She's such a liar..._

"So, you found out I was okay, Kyra. Does that mean you'll be off in the wind here soon?"

"Yeah. After this, I'm heading back home to the dojo. Sensei's probably worried about me,"

"Is he a good guy?"

"He raised me, trained me, protected me...so yeah, he's a great guy,"

"That's good. Anyone else?"

"I have three brothers, I guess you can call them. They're a bunch of idiots, but I wouldn't trust me life with anyone else except them and sensei,"

"I'm happy for ya," Kirsty reached up and felt her sister's arm, "You're really a softy at heart, ain't ya, sis?"

Kyra tightened her hold a little, "You spread it around that the Black Dragon is a goody two-shoes and I'll make your life a living hell,"

"I live with a pervert who gets wasted twenty-four seven and we have to keep repelling him...I think I'm already there," Kirsty cracked.

The two sisters were quiet for a long time. They had been apart for years, and left on iffy terms back in the East Blue, but one major incident regarding one's life brought them both together again.

"Thanks, Kyra,"

"Aw, don't get used to it," Kyra released her sister, "I gotta get going. I'll catch you in the New World sis, but before I go, I have a gift for ya,"

A tearing sound was heard and a large piece of paper floated onto Kirsty's lap.

"What the heck is this?" Kirsty picked up the paper and saw that it was blank, "Trash?"

Kyra whopped her over the head, "No...that's called a Biblicard, you numbskull. It's a special paper made from my fingernail-,"

"Ew...I remember your nails when we were kids, they weren't the best...,"

Again, she whopped her sister.

"OW!"

"As I was saying...it's water-proof and fire-proof, and if you need to find the person that gave you a piece, it'll help you,"

"How?"

"Eh, I don't feel like going into that, I hate lengthy explanations. Just trust me on that,"

Kirsty looked at the paper, "Wait a minute...," she reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece of paper, "Paulie gave this to me earlier. He said it belonged to Scottie-,"

"Who and who?"

"Our half-brothers. Remember those boys in the picture Dad had before...?"

"Oh,"

'You wanna meet Paulie?"

"Nah, I'm good. I just came to see you, I can make another visit anytime. Anyhoo, what were you saying?"

"Paulie said this belonged to Scottie. At the time, I thought he mixed it up with something, but I didn't want to correct him at the time, so I held onto it," she looked at the papers, "The New World has strange things,"

"You have _no_ idea,"

Kirsty looked at the papers a bit, then she tore off a piece of Scottie's card, then held it up for her sister, "Take this. I don't know if you want to, but if you want to meet him in the New World, take it,"

"...fine," Kyra swiped the paper from her, "Catch ya later, sis,"

The blonde martial artist waited for about a second, then turned around and saw that she was alone.

"See ya...sis,"

* * *

"Everyone! I have something to show you all!" Azu shouted over the noise of the party, "Everyone! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I GOT SOMETHING YOU'LL WANNA SEE!"

"You even think of dropping your pants, and I'll neuter you!"

"Nma, keep it on, Azu, we don't need to see that!"

Azu facefaulted at the negative calls from his friends and other partygoers, "It's not that, get your minds out of the gutters, you nasty freaks! Now, shut the hell up and lemme talk!"

Surprisingly, the entire barbecue party went quiet after a few minutes.

"Thanks. Now, let me be the first to say that this is an awesome party-,"

"YEAH!"

"ROCK ON!"

"SUPA!"

"Settle down, settle down!" Azu waved, "I have lived here in Water 7 for most of my life, I have known some great people and made some terrific friends," he glanced at Franky, Iceburg and the others nearby, "I've had some bad things happen to me, but I've also had some good things happen to. I've come across a fantastic group of people and as I have journeyed with them throughout the Grand Line, they've proven themselves to be really strong and really good to each other. As a reward for everything they've done for me, and with a little help from certain individuals, I've made them a gift," he turned to his nakama, "Follow me guys!"

After a while, Azu, his nakama and a handful of Water 7 citizens (mostly the ones who helped in the work) came to a huge object covered by a tarp that resided on one of the nearest shores of the city.

"You can thank Oimo and Kashii for moving it here," Azu grabbed a piece of the tarp, "Gimme a hand guys,"

With help from the others, they pulled away the tarp to reveal a large, beautiful new ship of galleon-class.

All at once, the jaws of the Axe-Heads dropped to the ground, their eyes bugging out of their skulls.

"Everyone, this is our new ship. I call her...the _Ocean Dreamer_!" Azu clapped his hands, grinning from ear to ear, "Now, who wants a tour?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: That chapter's done with! I've had some difficulty with the ship's name and I've asked my friends for help and I've decided on the current name thanks to a suggestion from Shidyk D. Shade. Thanks man, appreciate it!**

**On the next chapter of The Secret Power...**

**Niri: This is fantastic!**

**Azu: We have to leave as soon as possible...just in case we get any unwanted visitors.**

**Dusty: I can't believe they asked me to do this, I don't know anything about this!**

**Marine: Sir! The bounties have been made!  
**

**Epilogue: Bon Voyage  
**

**Kairi: My my...he is getting into quite a lot of trouble, isn't he?**

**That's right folks, after much thought and deliberation, the next chapter is gonna be the final one of The Secret Power! Gonna be a great ending, I can feel it!**


	65. Epilogue: Bon Voyage

**Epilogue: Bon Voyage**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: This is it, folks, the final chapter of the longest running CotA fanfic I've done to date! I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have and I appreciate all the help and support you've given to me. The bounties given here are a combined result of a few close friends giving their opinions on upgrades. I have looked over and thought over them carefully and what you will see will be the final result. Final chapter, folks, let's get it on!**

**BTW, the three Marines you see here are property of Rayo Verrani/Shidyk D. Shade**

* * *

The Axe-Head's new ship,_ Ocean Dreamer_, was truly a beauty to behold. As a galleon, it was much larger than the old carrack-class the _Tomahawk_ was, and it had a lot more space. Azu offered to take everyone on a tour, but instead of going around from room to room in a group, everyone split up and explored the ship themselves.

_Ocean Dreamer _had three masts, one in the front, one in the back and one directly in the middle. On the very front of the ship was a figurehead of a beautiful woman with her arms crossed in front of her chest, an axe in each of her hands. Below deck, there were three levels, and above deck, there were one or two (depending if you counted the deck itself as a level). The three masts had large rooms on each one: the biggest was a very good-sized and well-equipped gym, the back mast house had quite a few musical instruments and other supplies for music, and the mast house in front was furnished with a large bed, chests, trunks, a good-sized closet.

Niri whistled at the front mast house, "This is fantastic!" she ran inside and jumped onto the bed, "This is my room!" she looked around, "Come to think of it, I think Azu made this my room...," she sat up and looked out some of the windows, which covered most of the walls in the mast house, "Got a great view from here, too,"

"I can't believe Azu actually did this!" DJ ran his hands along a large piano in the music room, "He went all out for this!"

Devon and Dusty looked around the gym, taking in the weights and acrobatic equipment stored there.

"I can so practice my show in here!" Dusty ran around, excitedly, "YAY!"

Devon grabbed a large weight and tested it, "Not bad...I can make use of these...,"

**Deck Level**

On deck level, they found the dining room, kitchen, the library, the infirmary and a brewery that Azu no doubt made for himself. The library and infirmary were side by side and built right behind the figurehead on the front of the ship while the kitchen and dining room were joined in the back, with the brewery right above them.

The library was filled with every book they had in their possession, plus a large number of books and maps from the stores of Water 7. The infirmary had a lot more medical books and stores of medical supplies than they previously had, as well as a VERY comfortable looking recovery area with a bed made from cloud material from Skypeia. The dining room and the kitchen were places that both Axe and Herman really enjoyed seeing.

The dining room had a large table with ten chairs (they guessed Azu didn't think Pingu or Sora needed chairs of their own), and the kitchen nearby had a very large fridge, an impressively sized stove, additional chairs stored nearby, a counter to eat and bar stools to sit on. Near the fridge were two large doors: one was the door to the really big pantry and the other was the really big freezer, both of them well-stocked.

"Oh my, how wonderful!" Herman looked at the food supplies, "Azu, how in the world did you get all our stuff here without us realizing it?!"

"Must have been during the barbecue, I did notice him go off for a while," Axe said drooling, "Herman, get cracking!"

The Fish-Man whopped him over the head, "Not now, baka!"

**Level 1 - Sub Deck**

The level below the deck was where the others found their rooms. In the front, right below the infirmary was what Azu deemed Kirsty's and Devon's room. The two Axe-Head's blushed a little at the idea, but Azu said that if they were together (especially since they were thinking of getting married for real) they needed their own room. He added that their bed was made from the same cloud material from Skypeia, adding to the comfort of the two. In the room was a ladder that led straight up into the infirmary through a trapdoor. He explained that if Kirsty ever needed quick access to the infirmary, this would grant her that.

Niri leaned over and whispered, "Ain't we gonna hear stuff when...ya know...?" she trailed off, nodding to her two friends.

Azu grinned and held up the V sign, "The music room ain't the only place I soundproofed,"

The room next to theirs was Austin's room and despite it being much smaller, the cabin boy didn't seem to mind at all. As he looked around, he saw that his own bed was made from the same material as his brother's and Kirsty's bed. The others watched him bounce around like crazy on the cloud-ish bed.

"Well, he seems to like it,"

"Mhm," Azu turned and headed to the next stop in the hallway, "Ladies, your bathroom," he popped the door open and revealed a magnificent, round, bathroom complete with beautiful sinks, mirrors, a large tub, the hot tub Azu made before on the Tomahawk and other things that women would like in a bathroom. Around the bathroom were two stairwells, one going down and the other going up to the deck. Along the large space of wall between ends of the level, a collection of powerful looking cannons were lined up.

"You can thank Kibo for these puppies, that guy knows his stuff!"

The next room was something they were expecting. It was directly beneath the dining room/kitchen area, and it seemed to be divided up into two areas. The entire room itself looked like a giant aquarium, but only one half of that seemed to have been furnished with strange furniture and other belongings.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping with the fishes, Herman," Azu snickered, earning a large lump after Herman clocked him good over the head, "Ow...,"

"Thanks though," Herman looked at his half, then the other half, "What's that for?"

"To put everything we catch in the ocean. We don't want it to go bad and we'd like fresh fish sometimes right? Though, I duuno if the guy across the hall from ya can steady himself,"

"Who's across the hall?"

"Pingu. His room is directly underneath the freezer and there's an opening in the ceiling between rooms, and that lets the cold air go into his room for his enjoyment," Azu walked across the hall and opened Pingu's door to show a very cold room, which the penguin had found a short time before and was honking angrily at them for opening the door to let the cold out.

The last room was Axe's quarters. It was decorated with the many posters he had collected over time, and it had all his original furniture, including his hammock which was stored at the wall.

"Wasn't sure where on the deck you'd want that, so I had it placed down here for now,"

"Ah...thanks,"

**Level 2 - Sub Deck**

The next level had pretty much the same layout. There were a few bedrooms for Sora, Chizuru, Dusty and DJ, and even a spare room in case they ever had a guest travel with them like they've had in their past exploits. This floor had a bathroom as well, but this was meant for the men of the crew, so it was made accordingly. The bathroom had stairs around it as well, leading up and down.

The room at the opposite end of the hall was the largest on the level. It was labeled **STORAGE/ENGINERRING**...no doubt this had to be related to the helm.

**Level 3 - Sub Deck**

The final level was much simpler. It had only a few rooms: one for treasure and any extra weapons, one was Azu's bedroom and the last was labeled **AZU'S WORKSHOP**. This was probably where he was going to work on projects to help them along their journey on the Grand Line. Azu's room was positioned between the treasury and the workshop with the staircase leading upward.

After the tour, everyone left the ship and thanked the ones responsible for building their ship. Azu stayed a fair distance away and noticed Axe walking towards him after thanking the carpenters.

"Great ship, Azu," his captain complimented, "This is gonna be a terrific home for us all,"

"Yeah," Azu scratched his neck, "Listen, we have to leave as soon as possible...just in case we get any unwanted visitors,"

Axe nodded and looked at his nakama, "I've been thinking that, too. How soon you think?"

"Tomorrow morning at least...,"

"Done,"

* * *

After spending their first night on their new home, everyone woke up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. As some of them prepared the ship for departure, the rest of the Axe-Heads crew went about a few last minute things. Axe went to visit Iceburg, Nick and Emma and entrusted them to hold the book that he wrote. If he knew Fate and Rayo, it'd only be a matter of time before he stopped by this city. With that taken care of, he decided to drop by Franky's to check up on him. For some reason, he felt a connection with the cyborg.

"So, you're leaving today, huh?" Franky grabbed a large piece of lumber and began to move it, "Good luck to ya, then, kid,"

"Thanks," Axe scratched his head, "Also, thanks for helping out at Enies Lobby, Franky. I still feel kinda bad that I couldn't do anything to help Rayo-aniki's problem,"

"I'm surprised Rayo didn't do it when he was here a few years back,"

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Franky dusted his hands and sat down for a moment, "He came by and I built him this house to put on his King Bull's back,"

"King Bull?" Axe's jaw dropped a little, "Rayo's got one?!"

"Mhm,"

"Wait," Axe held up his hand, "If he was here a few years back, and Lucci was here at the time, why didn't he go up against him then?"

Franky shrugged, "I don't know. Back then, I didn't know about their feud, so I didn't really asked,"

_I don't get this..._ Axe crossed his arms and looked down at his feet, his face scrunching in thought,_ If Rayo came by at the same time that Lucci was here in the city, why didn't he finish his business then? Did he even know he was here, or what?_

* * *

"Dusty-chan, what's the matter?"

DJ watched as the kitsune girl paced back and forth of their room, a panicked look on her face.

"I can't believe they asked me to do this, I don't know anything about this!"

"About what?" DJ asked as Dusty plopped down on their bed, "Who asked you to do what now?"

"Devon and Kirsty!" Dusty said exasperatedly, "They asked me to wed them, to make it official! Apparently, since I have miko powers, that automatically makes me the miko priestess of the crew and they chose me to wed them over Axe, who also has the power to wed them because he's captain!" she groaned and covered her face, "What am I gonna do...?"

DJ clicked his tongue and lay back next to her, "I don't know, Dusty-chan. Besides not knowing how to do that, do you have any problems performing their marriage?"

"Not really, no...,"

"Then I say go for it,"

Dusty sighed and removed her hands to see DJ's smiling face, "Thank you, DJ-kun," she leaned over and kissed him, "Thanks,"

"No problem, Dusty-chan,"

* * *

Marine HQ

In a large meeting room, many high-ranking Marines sat around, looking very serious as business and reports came right after each other.

"...which is why we must be careful in the future," the Marine giving out the presentation was just finishing up the report he was giving, "Finally, the business of Enies Lobby's destruction-," he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the whole room broke into a roar.

"This is a disgrace for the World Government!"

"How the hell could CP9 have let us down? We had them, dammit, we had them!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!" the man who had been interrupted screamed, "DAMMIT IT ALL, THERE'S MORE, SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS AND LET ME FINISH!"

The room quieted down after a few moments.

"Thank you. Now-,"

"SIR! SIR!" a Marine burst into the room, interrupting the meeting and waving a thick set of paper in his hands, "Sir, the bounties have been made!"

Sighing, the higher-up Marine rubbed his eyes and waved to the Marine, who looked a bit nervous behind his glasses, which seemed too large for his face, "Everyone, this is Lieutenant David Young. He is Head of the Sniping Division of the Special Forces Unit," he turned to the Marine, "What is it, now?"

David held up the papers, "New set of posters just came out, sir! They're regarding the Enies Lobby incident!"

"Put them on the board, son,"

"Yessir!" David darted over to a large board on wheels and began to put up the posters. The Marines gathered already stared in surprise at the amount of posters that were quickly taking up space on the piece of equipment.

"Everyone, these are the criminals responsible for the downfall of Enies Lobby,"

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Straw Hat Luffy"  
Reward: 300,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Pirate Hunter Zoro"  
Reward: 120,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Cat Burglar Nami"  
Reward: 16,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Sogeking the Sharpshooter"  
Reward: 30,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Black Leg Sanji"  
Reward: 77,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Cotton Candy Lover Chopper"  
Reward: 50 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Devil Child Nico Robin"  
Reward: 80,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Cyborg Franky"  
Reward: 44,000,000 Beli**

"Now, hold on! Isn't Straw Hat the one responsible for beating the big-timers in the East Blue, and taking down Crocodile in Alabasta?!"

"Also, isn't Zoro the one who defeated Das Bones?!"

"The very same! Now, if you think_ this_ is something to worry about...," the Marine in front pointed to the other set, "Those were just the Straw Hat Pirates...these are the Axe-Head Pirates. I'm sure you all are somewhat familiar to their captain...,"

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Samuel D. Axe  
Reward: 443,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Devon the Demon King"  
Reward: 116,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Niri Zolaro  
Reward: 73,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"White Dragon Kirsty"  
Reward: 145,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Dusty Wenata aka "Fox Dust"  
Reward: 139,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Firestarter Chizuru"  
Reward: 61,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Crimson Claw Herman"  
Reward: 84,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Azu "Dizzy" Baba  
Reward: 86,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Phantom Samurai DJ"  
Reward: 109,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Blood Fist Austin"  
Reward: 18,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Pingu the Pimp of Penguins"  
Reward: 1,500 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Blue Fox Sora"  
Reward: 1,550 Beli**

Again, the place went up into an uproar, and the young Special Forces member covered his ears.

_Geez, they must be **pissed**!_

"Is that right?! A _Samuel_?! I thought we got rid of all of those bastards shortly after Roger was publicly executed!"

"This has to be a hoax!"

"What are you trying to pull?!"

The Marine giving the presentation held up his hands, telling them all to quiet down again.

"I am aware of the history, but I assure you, the intelligence is true about the one known as Axe. He _is_ a Samuel, and he is the son of Black Cross Jericho and Longshot Melanie. But that is not all...we have noticed some other things and after further researching, we've learned that this pirate crew is far from ordinary. For one thing," he pointed to Herman's poster, "This Fish-Man has been associated with Saw-Tooth Arlong...," he pointed to Dusty's, "She has not only taken out the Wananda clan we were allied with recently, but she is of their bloodline as well. This fact gives her the trait of miko powers, something that we all know shouldn't be underestimated," he then pointed to Chizuru's, "Moving on, this is a girl capable of psychic ability. With this ability, she has managed to defeat a member of CP9 and take out a lot of our men,"

He took a breath, "Niri Zolaro, the daughter of one of the best Captain's we've had in the four Blue Seas, is responsible for crippling and blinding Davros Saxon, co-director of CP9 in one eye and in one of his legs. Aside from the White Dragon having an ability to heal any wound, the only other two major bits of concern are these," he pointed to Devon's, Azu's and Austin's picture, "Azu Baba, though he is usually seen drunken as the bastard he is, is actually a disciple of the Fish-Man who built Roger's ship. It is not known if he knows anything that could aid the Samuel he follows on his quest to destroy the Government, but we should consider him a threat in the possiblity that he does,"

"The Demon King I can understand, but I don't understand about the child,"

"Same here,"

"Their parents once belonged to Roger's crew. As you can see, everyone, these two pirate crews are a growing threat and concern for the World Government, as are certain others that we are currently dealing with-,"

"Uh, sir?"

Sighing, he turned to Young, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you're dismissed,"

"Yessir!" he saluted and bolted out of the meeting room, the last thing he heard was something about a CP9 agent who defected and helped the pirates escape and two other CP9's who were recovered but he was soon out of earshot, "Geez, the world is going nuts!"

David made his way down the hall until he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a small room where two other Marines were apparently waiting for him.

One was a man with black, somewhat spikey and short hair with a long ponytail in the back wrapped up in brown, woven band. He wore a black shirt, purple pants, normal shoes and a Marine jacket on his shoulders. He also had a pair of orange colored eyes.

This was Captain "Death Audience" Marcus, Leader of the Cannon Division of the Marines' Special Forces.

The other man was a large man who wore a black suit and pants combo with a white shirt under the jacket. His Marine jacket was also like most high-ranking Marines on his shoulders. His dark blonde hair was pulled back, though a small curve bang was in front of the man's nose.

This was Commodore Arnold Grant, Leader of the Special Forces Tank Division.

"Was wondering where you were, Young," Marcus grinned, "What's going on?"

"I-I was just at the meeting the other higher-ups are holding about the Enies Lobby incident...," David sighed, "You're_ not_ gonna believe what I just heard!"

* * *

It was midday when the _Ocean Dreamer_ was fully ready to leave Water 7. The Axe-Heads said farewell to their all their friends, both new and old. The Axe-Heads and Straw Hats and become closer due to the recent battles they endured, and they couldn't help but feel sorry for the Death Root mercenaries. Kirsty said farewell to Paulie and they both wished each other good luck in their lives.

"Yo, Axe!" Malchior threw him a small object, "Parting gift from all of us on our crew,"

Axe caught it and looked down to see it was a silvery Den-Den Mushi, "The heck is this?"

"It's a Platinum Den-Den Mushi. It's a special kind, and rare, too. This is a direct line to anyone who has the same kind of Den Den Mushi, including yours truly, and it cannot be intercepted by Black Den Den Mushi's of the Government,"

"Thanks," Axe drew him in a hug and patted him on the back, "This'll come in handy,"

"Yeah, I hope so,"

After farewells were given, Azu began to board the new ship and noticed Sega on the shore, looking nervous about something as he talked to both Kirsty and Robin.

"Oh, for the love of the Eight Gods, grow a pair, man!" he shouted.

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard and Azu rolled his eyes.

"Wuss...,"

With everything taken care of, the entire crew boarded _Ocean Dreamer_ and began to sail away from Water 7, glad to have a good lead ahead of them on getting to the New World. As they sailed away, Axe noticed something off to the side of the City of Water, over at Scrap Island.

"Guys, turn the ship, turn the ship!"

Azu grabbed the helm and turned hard to the side, "What's up?!"

"Everyone, get down here, quick!"

Every Axe-Head rushed from their places on deck to the side of the ship where Axe was standing, gripping the railing tightly.

"Look...,"

They all followed his gaze and were given a hard sight to see. There, amongst the broken masses of ships and other vessels on Scrap Island, were the remains of the _Tomahawk_. The main mast, as well as the front of the ship were all that remained of their beloved ship from the start of their journey.

"So, _this_ is where it went," Kirsty murmured, "It didn't survive Aqua Laguna,"

They all loved that ship, and they knew it was going to go under soon, but they had hoped to give it a proper send off before leaving, only they didn't know where it was...now they did. Azu knew why he didn't see it before; he had seen so much wasted materials on Scrap Island, he couldn't see it right away.

"What do we do now?" Dusty leaned her head on DJ's shoulder, "Anyone got an idea?"

Axe stared at the broken mass, "We take a page from Luffy's book and we torch it,"

Everyone stared at him.

"There's not much left, but we should be able to give it some kind of funeral, don't you think? Since we're pressed for time, I can't think of anything else,"

Devon nodded, "I think that's a good idea, Boss...," he muttered, knowing how important funeral pyres were from personal experience.

They guided the ship as close as they could and one by one, climbed onto the railing of _Ocean Dreamer_, a torch in their hands.

"_Tomahawk,_ you have carried us as far as you could go. You have taken us from the East Blue all the way to the city where Roger had his ship given to him," Axe cleared his throat, "You protected us, you've housed us, and we've shared many, many memories with you. With these in mind, we take your remains and give it the respect that we can give now,"

With that, everyone threw their torches onto the smashed vessel, and sure enough, it went up in flames quickly.

They all stood there for what seemed like a long time, each one of them having a sad feeling in their hearts. Axe was the first one to climb off the railing.

"C'mon, guys...,"

* * *

Somewhere in the Grand Line, in a dark, dimly lit place, Kairi Lumina sat, reading a newspaper that was recently delivered to her. She flipped through the paper and scanned the pages until she came across the article regarding the attack on Enies Lobby and who was involved.

"Samuel D. Axe, hm? Well, I finally know your real name, my old friend," she grinned, "It'll be awhile before the new bounty posters are delivered, but...," she began to laugh, "My My, he's getting into quite a lot of trouble isn't he?"

She looked up to see Toby standing at the window, looking out at something, his sword at his hip.

"Something wrong, Toby-kun?"

He growled, "Two things, Captain,"

"What's that?" she rose, walked over and wrapped her arms around him, her chin on his shoulder, "One of those idiots of yours pissing you off?"

"No. Why did you let her on the crew? I thought we were done with special people taking the higher roles,"

"Oh, she was just too good to pass up! Don't worry, you'll warm up to her soon enough. What's the other thing troubling you?"

"...when are we going to take care of him?" he asked, referring to Axe.

"Soon, Toby," she purred, her eyes seemingly glowing red in the pale light that poured from the outside, "Very..._very_ soon,"

**THE END**

* * *

**Kilnorc: That's it everyone, Secret Power is over and done with! I've been asked, had requests and many ideas for this last chapter, but I've made it accordingly. There are some things left unanswered, things that seemed skipped on to make for time, and all that jazz, but I think I've done it well. I'm sure I can use some ideas meant for this in the next chapter in flashbacks or something ahead. Don't worry about it, folks!**

**Now, for the big announcement! I WILL be writing a Thriller Bark fanfic, but here's the kicker! There won't be a whole lot of Straw Hat interaction in this one!**

**-SCREAM-**

**No, that's a good thing, if you can believe it, you know why? -looks around- BECAUSE, THE UPCOMING FANFIC OF THE THRILLER BARK ARC WILL HAVE SOMETHING YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**CAPTAIN AXE AND HIS CREW AGAINST KAIRI THE BLOOD COUNTESS AND HER CREW!**

**The long-awaited confrontation between the two crews has arrived! This next arc will be dramatic, it will be BLOODY, it will reveal secrets, and will have special guests! Featuring the OC crew of Malchior Draco, the beautiful assassin, Jinko of the Dancing Blade created by Shidyk D. Shade...and coming soon to this site (after I get some other update stuff done)...**

**One Piece: Endless Nightmare**

**SEE YA ALL THEN, FOLKS!**


End file.
